I carry your heart with me
by kykio88
Summary: Seis personas. Seis amigos. Si el destino los separa trágicamente para reencontrarlos tiempo después... ¿tendrán una segunda oportunidad? TH RA B&E A&J R
1. Concierto de año nuevo

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo es mi primer fanfic escribiendo de Crepúsculo, así que espero les guste este pequeño mundo alterno con todos humanos!

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&.&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

**Jasper**

Un día más de trabajo, todo normal y sin nada emocionante. Pero así debían ser las cosas, ya después tendría tiempo para divertirse.

En ese momento, la hora de la comida, caminaba desde el edificio donde trabajaba hasta su restaurant favorito, apenas a unas tres cuadras, el sol no parecía servir de nada para aminorar el frío de la temporada, pronto sería año nuevo y el invierno había decidido azotar con fuerza en la gran ciudad.

Entró con tranquilidad al lugar y le sonrió a la chica que todos los días le había plática mientras lo conducía a la mesa de siempre, la misma rutina que le gustaba y no. Pero como un firme recordatorio de que no todo en la vida es monotonía, sintió el dolor punzante de su costilla rota cuando se rió un poco de la broma que hizo la muchacha, a quien en realidad no le prestaba demasiada atención. Al sentarse se despidió de ella y a lo lejos vio a la mesera de siempre, quien también le sonrió y levantó el menú para preguntar en la distancia y en silencio si debía llevárselo, cuando Jasper simplemente negó con la cabeza, ella entendió que pediría lo mismo de siempre.

Jasper recordó cómo fue que obtuvo la costilla ropa y sonrió al recordar que el otro quedó peor, aunque esa lesión lo estaba obligando a permanecer alejado de su diversión por algunas semanas. Divagó y calculó cuándo podría volver y en la emoción que eso le produciría, la adrenalina, las apuestas, los gritos, absolutamente todo. Quizás ese pasatiempo suyo no era lo más saludable del mundo, ya había terminado en el hospital más de una vez, pero aún así no tenía la mínima intención de dejarlo.

El hombre rubio esperó tranquilamente hasta que su comida apareció en la mesa y saludó a la chica, igual que todos los días, pero en esta ocasión la mujer le entregó algo más, un simple panfleto que en un inicio no llamó su atención, fue hasta que de verdad leyó el contenido de letras blancas resaltando sobre el fondo rojo, que se dio cuenta de que ese día sería todo menos normal y rutinario.

Concierto de año nuevo… concierto de año nuevo… concierto de año nuevo.

¿Podría…?

&.&...

**Alice**

Sonrió por milésima vez en el día, estaba teniendo una excelente tarde, por fin dio con qué era el detalle que le faltaba para hacer esa falda perfecta y apenas se ponía a trabajar en ella, definitivamente su siguiente colección sería la mejor, claro, trabajaba en equipo con otras tres diseñadoras, pero no importaba, con ser parte del resultado total ella se sentía bien.

Mientras sus manos continuaron trabajando su mente divagó, pensó en mil cosas y nada al mismo tiempo, en qué almorzó ese día, lo que cenaría, qué se pondría mañana, si el fin de semana rentaría una película o mejor… invitar a sus compañeras de trabajo al cine… hasta que al final se le vinieron a la mente los festejos de año nuevo.

Como cada año la marca de ropa para la que trabajaba daría una fiesta impresionante, con diseñadores muy famosos… era su festejo preferido… desde un mes atrás tenía el vestido perfecto, ella misma lo diseñó y lo hizo, cada puntada, todos los cortes… ansiaba como nunca asistir.

Y sin embargo estaba muy tentada a no hacerlo, o mínimo, a llegar verdaderamente tarde. En realidad, no estaba tentada, sabía que llegaría muy tarde y todo por un folleto que le dieron días atrás en la calle, fondo rojo y letras blancas. Levantó la mirada hacia su pizarrón de caucho, ahí con tachuelas estaban colgados recortes y dibujos, cosas que la inspiraban a diseñar. Pero en una esquina estaba… ese simple papel que podría cambiar muchas cosas.

Suspiró distraída y melancólica por su fiesta, pero a la vez no pudo evitar notar ese buen presentimiento, esa fuerza invisible que le decía qué era lo correcto, tenía que asistir, ir y escuchar cada nota y después… quién sabe, tal vez buscar al intérprete tras bambalinas. Y antes de regresar a su trabajo leyó una última vez el folleto.

Concierto de año nuevo… 10pm… el Centro de la Ciudad… concierto de año nuevo… 10pm… el Centro de la Ciudad.

Definitivamente lo haría.

&.&...

**Emmett**

Era de noche y un grupo de hombres jóvenes y por demás musculosos salían de un bar, un puño de amigos que aprovechó el tiempo para salir y distraerse, conquistar algunos corazones y pasar un buen rato, como era usual.

Todos tenían el trabajo que siempre soñaron, ese año pasaron de ser jugadores de foot ball colegial a las grandes ligas, a los equipos verdaderos. Cierto, eran novatos aún y estaban probándose a sí mismos y a los demás que se merecían esa oportunidad, pero habían llegado. Cada día se dedicaban con entusiasmo a hacerlo bien, a tener su lugar entre los titulares permanentemente y por las noches salían a divertirse, a disfrutar de todo lo que el dinero y el prestigio pueden dar. Porque cada vez que una mujer se enteraba de su ocupación… caía rendida ante ellos ¿quién se resiste a un jugador profesional de foot ball que hace montones de dinero y es famoso, o que por lo menos, lo será? Hasta ahora nadie.

Emmett llegó hasta su auto y se despidió de los compañeros, era muy tarde y tenía que dormir algo antes de levantarse con la luz del sol para ir a su entrenamiento, así que no más distracciones, iría directo a casa. Al quitarle la alarma al vehículo notó que tenía un papel en el parabrisas, parecía un folleto, con fondo rojo y letras blancas. Sin prestarle la más mínima atención lo arrojó en el asiento del copiloto al entrar y cerrar su puerta.

Condujo a casa tranquilo, con música de fondo y fijándose bien en el camino. Gracias a la hora el tráfico era nulo y pudo pasarse varias luces rojas. Le encantaba hacer eso… se sentía casi poderoso cuando no se topaba con ningún oficial que lo detuviera y esa noche tuvo suerte.

Al estacionarse y apagar el motor fue que vio de nuevo el folleto y pensó para sí mismo que no deberían llenar la ciudad con basura como esa, anunciando algo, seguramente nada que le interesara. Así con puras intenciones de hacerlo bolas y tirarlo al cesto de basura tan pronto como entrara en su departamento, lo miró de verdad por el más ínfimo segundo y sin quererlo leyó las palabras que automáticamente enviaron por su columna vertebral una descarga eléctrica por el desconcierto.

Concierto de año nuevo… 10pm… el Centro de la Ciudad…Sinfónica… Pianista Edward Cullen… Pianista Edward Cullen.

&.&...

**Edward**

Miró el reloj en su oscura habitación por milésima vez y suspiró cansado y hastiado, no había conciliado el sueño todavía y ya era de madrugada. Se dio la vuelta entre las cobijas para mirar por la ventana, allá sólo existía oscuridad, ni luna ni estrellas… de seguro por la contaminación. Pero eso era lo de menos, ahora debería concentrarse en dormir.

¿Por qué no podía? Tal vez la cama, que a pesar de ser suya le resultaba muy extraña. Hacía años que dejó de dormir ahí, desde que consiguió trabajo en la sinfónica en la que estaba y empezó a viajar… ahora se sentía muy cómodo en hoteles y sitios desconocidos. Pero tenía que mentalizarse a que todo eso había cambiado. El concierto de año nuevo sería el último que ofrecería como parte de aquel grupo que fue su inicio como profesional. Ahora tenía algo mejor, era parte de la mejor orquesta de una de las ciudades más grandes… todo un honor, a veces aún no se lo creía.

La desventaja que venía con eso era que sus padres vivían exactamente en la misma ciudad. Por supuesto que amaba a su familia, mamá, papá y a su hermana pequeña. Pero ya estaba muy acostumbrado a no estar todo el tiempo con ellos. Así que en los próximos días iba a buscarse un lugar para vivir solo, ya que no viajaría pronto. Algo pequeño y funcional le parecía bien. Podría decirles a sus padres que no quería atravesar toda la ciudad a diario, cosa que además era cierta, pues ellos vivían demasiado alejados de todo.

Se revolvió en la cama una vez más y suspiró decidiendo cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, mejor concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. El concierto. Como tal no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente un evento para deleite del público en general. La ciudad estaba siendo empapelada con folletos y carteles y dado que la entrada era abierta, seguramente estaría lleno, o eso esperaba él. Porque quería hacerlo fantástico, lo más espectacular hasta ese momento… la última vez que tocaría con esas personas… la última, no podía creerlo. Era como cerrar un capítulo importante de su vida.

Pero estaba preparado, porque ya antes tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos cambios, cierres que fueron forzados… y ahí se detuvo, no queriendo traer a su cuerpo todas las desagradables sensaciones que siempre acompañaban los recuerdos del peor cierre de su vida, del evento que los marcó a él y a sus únicos amigos para siempre… sus amigos… ¿qué sería de ellos? No, no más, no recordaría eso, sólo iba a enfocarse en su música como llevaba haciendo diez años.

Concierto de año nuevo… 10pm… el Centro de la ciudad. Sinfónica. Pianista Edward Cullen... 31/diciembre.

&.&...

**Concierto**

La última noche del año, la más fría… pero quizás también la más mágica. Faltaban dos horas para que terminara ese año y las calles estaban casi vacías, mientras algunas casas y los bares y restaurantes rebosaban de gente, todos preparándose para finalmente dar un paso más.

La única excepción en toda la gran ciudad era el centro, donde justo en la plaza principal había un escenario grande, decorado con cientos de luces y al frente muchas personas, más de las que se esperaban. Eran ciudadanos de diversas edades que se reunieron ahí para darle la bienvenida al nuevo año con música.

Cuando las primeras notas sonaron en el ambiente frío los asistentes guardaron silencio para escuchar, era hermoso, todo el conjunto de instrumentos hacían que aquella noche especial se sintiera aún mejor.

Alice estaba muy lejos del escenario, no pudo llegar rato antes a buscar un mejor lugar por arreglarse debidamente para después asistir a la fiesta de su trabajo. Llevaba puesto un abrigo rojo brillante que resaltaba hermoso contra su piel blanca y con su cabello negro, debajo el vestido negro no se veía, pero así estaba bien, hacía mucho frío. Sus ojos recorrieron la tarima, o lo que podía ver de ella, y pronto lo encontró. Enfundado en un smoking, Edward tocaba el piano magistralmente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ver su nombre en el folleto días atrás fue maravilloso, pero verlo a él era… algo diferente, algo más. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba… y a los demás también. Volteó a su alrededor buscando un sitio más alto para ver y no encontró nada, suspiró resignada, resintiendo su corta estatura, y se quedó ahí de pie mirando a Edward fijamente mientras pasaron los minutos.

Jasper estaba en una de las orillas, de pie viendo al escenario, desde que comenzó su vista y su mente divagaban, vio a Edward, claro, pero eso sólo hizo que muchas cosas más le vinieran a la cabeza… ¿cómo estaría? ¿Y los demás? ¿Y Alice? Suspiró por milésima vez disfrutando de la música. Casi podía sentir las emociones de todos los presentes, jubilosos, alegres por esa noche y las notas perfectas de la sinfónica. Estaba en paz, un año nuevo que era diferente, no estaría solo en su casa toda la noche como solía hacerlo.

Tuvo muchas dudas, tantas, que pensó en más de una ocasión que no asistiría, pero estaba ahí… ¿y si al final se acercaba a buscar a Edward? ¿Haría mucho daño? Hacía diez años que perdieron contacto, que pactaron nunca más volver a verse y ahí estaba él… a punto de romper la promesa más sagrada que hizo en su vida, esa que juró, a sí mismo y a los demás honrar por el resto de su vida. ¿Podría? ¿En verdad era tan importante acercarse a saludar? Su vida estaba… no exactamente bien, pero subsistía… probablemente a su amigo de la infancia le iba mejor y a los demás también. Continuaron hacia adelante sin hablarse durante diez años, forjaron sus vidas y las vivieron… sin tener contacto, enterrando profundamente todo… ¿rompería eso ahora?

Emmett estaba de pie entre la multitud, solo y vestido muy casual. Era raro encontrarse ahí en un concierto de año nuevo cuando podría estar en su casa muy bien acompañado, o en un bar… pero finalmente decidió ir. En realidad no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, en cuanto pasó su primera impresión, miedo ante la posibilidad de hacerlo, supo que no había opción. Ahora que ante sí se presentó la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría. Después de todo no faltaba mucho a su palabra. Sí, claro, acordaron no volver a contactarse nunca pero… ¿un concierto? ¿Un saludo casual después? Sólo Edward y él, no haría daño, no estaban los demás involucrados ni nunca lo sabrían, por que jamás volverían a verse. El concierto se escuchaba bien, aunque no era su tipo de música, nunca lo fue… mientras crecían y Edward comenzó a tocar el piano él siempre se burlaba por sus gustos musicales… más parecidos a los de un abuelo que a los de un niño o adolescente. Pero tuvo que reconocer que era bueno en lo que hacía. Y conforme el concierto fue llegando a su final, igual que el año en curso, él se fue moviendo entre la multitud dispuesto a ir tras el escenario y saludar a su viejo ex-amigo.

La última nota, las doce de la noche, campanas, aplausos, festejos, ambiente mágico… un desempeño perfecto. El fin del concierto, del año y de su estancia en la sinfónica donde inició. Muchas cosas llegaron a su final en un mismo segundo. Se levantó del piano con calma y abrazó a los compañeros que se acercaron, algunos felices y otros con lágrimas… él sólo estaba tranquilo, sabía que después tenía una cena con sus padres y hermana, luego de varios años pasaría las fiestas con ellos y se sentía bien. Ante la ovación él y los demás se inclinaron, recibieron los aplausos mientras lentamente bajaban uno a uno del escenario por las pequeñas y algo frágiles escaleras improvisadas. Una vez fuera de ojos expectantes pudo hablar más con sus ahora ex-compañeros, esperando pacientemente a que, según lo planearon, su hermana llegara a rescatarlo de todo el barullo.

Era la segunda vez en una noche que Alice encontraba inconvenientes a su corta estatura, fue demasiado difícil pasar entre la multitud para llegar hasta la parte trasera del escenario, la empujaron y apretujaron mucho, pero casi estaba ahí y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido ente la posibilidad de ver a Edward, de hablar con él después de tantos años.

Pasó a duras penas entre dos hombres que se daban la espalda, ajenos a que ella quería cruzar, abrazados de alguien más y justo cuando se sintió libre, tropezó y la descarga de adrenalina le avisó que se daría un mal golpe contra el suelo y peor… estropearía sus medias… pero entonces, chocó contra un enorme cuerpo, un hombre de grandes proporciones que la detuvo sin querer de la caía, simplemente estando en el momento y lugar adecuados. Ella se alegró y apenó al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Disculpe! –murmuró apresurada mientras alzaba la mirada para ver al extraño, pero en ese instante se congeló cuando vio el rostro de ese descomunal chico.

No pudo decir más, su cerebro no coordinaba nada, simplemente se quedó ahí viéndolo con la boca abierta y en una total conmoción… era él... después de tanto tiempo estaba frente ese amigo, ese típico niño de aspecto imponente y corazón de oso de peluche. Obviamente él también la reconoció pues la miró fijamente con el seño fruncido varios segundos, hasta que esbozó una gran sonrisa y la estrechó entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza, cortándole el aire en su gesto amistoso.

- ¡Alice! –rió él sin darse cuenta del exceso de fuerza- ¡Eres tú!

- Emmett… no puedo… respirar… -dijo ella entrecortado y él la puso bien plantada en el piso todavía sin dejar de reírse, cuando la miró de nuevo notó que ella le sonreía de vuelta y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Estás aquí!

- ¡Tú también! –Alice rió y él lo hizo también por unos segundos antes de fruncir el seño y mirarla con una seriedad que pocas veces le vio antes.

- ¿Estás en contacto con él? –preguntó.

- No. –se apresuró a responder. – Vi su nombre en un folleto y no pude resistirme.

- Yo también. –contestó Emmett riendo de nuevo y con un gesto de la mano señaló hacia donde una valla cerraba el paso a los espectadores, allá debería estar Edward, del otro lado. -¿Vamos?

- Claro.

Juntos pasaron a las pocas personas que quedaban, a Alice ahora con su protector le costó mucho menos trabajo avanzar. Poco después llegaron al guardia de seguridad, un tipo serio de ropa negra y se preguntaron en silencio si podrían convencerlo de dejarlos pasar, pero antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa, una voz detrás suyo, proveniente de uno de los extraños que acababan de pasar sin ver, los detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Inmediatamente voltearon a verlo, ahí estaba, alto y atlético, con el cabello rubio un poco largo dándole el mismo toque renegado a su apariencia… igual que siempre. Emmett y Alice sonrieron ante la mirada de confusión de Jasper y ella simplemente le tendió la mano, un gesto simple que muchos años atrás hacía con frecuencia y que inconscientemente fue su primera reacción.

Jasper la miró entreabriendo un poco los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo, sólo se limitó a tomar su mano y acercarse a ella hasta abrazarla, la estrechó contra su cuerpo sin pensarlo antes y lo hizo con su delicadeza habitual, conocía muy bien a Alice y lo frágil que podía llegar a ser cuando así lo deseaba. Mientras ella le devolvió el gesto, los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron, sólo sintiéndose bien por unos segundos, antes de decir algo, de preguntar cualquier cosa… simplemente estaban felices de volver a verse.

- Jasper… -murmuró muy bajito Alice al separarse, esta vez las lágrimas no se quedaron contenidas en sus ojos, sino que corrían libremente por su rostro.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó mientras en automático se acercaba a Emmett y se daban un abrazo fraternal, sin embargo Jasper en ningún momento soltó la mano de Alice, como si temiera que al hacerlo ella se evaporara.

- Vimos el nombre de Edward en un folleto y vinimos a verlo. –explicó sencillamente Emmett, cuando vio que la chica no daba señales de recuperarse de la impresión, después hizo una de sus típicas bromas sin pensarlo. -¡Ey tú! ¡Por qué no te pusiste a llorar cuando me viste! Me siendo ofendido. –él se rió y Alice también, aunque Jasper se quedó serio.

- ¿No vienen juntos? –quiso saber el rubio, no lo pensó antes pero… ¿es que ellos estaban en contacto? ¿Cómo podrían…?

- No. –dijo Alice quitándose las lágrimas del rostro. –Choqué con él hace dos minutos ¿tú estás en contacto con Edward?

- No. También vi el folleto.

Por unos minutos se soltaron a reír los tres. Vaya mundo pequeño, ellos que juraron verse nunca más, reunidos por simples panfletos… por vivir en la misma ciudad sin querer, sin haberlo planeado… estaban ahí de nuevo sonriéndose como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si el día que marcó sus vidas para siempre jamás hubiese sucedido.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Alice de repente.

- Vamos a buscar a Ed. –respondió Emmett entusiasta.

- ¿Creen que esté bien hacerlo? Dudé en venir solo… ahora que somos tres… -les externó Jasper su preocupación y lo entendieron de inmediato, estaban quebrando su pacto.

- Ya estamos aquí. –Alice se encogió de hombros y habló a su amigo hasta el hombre de seguridad.

No es que estuviera conscientemente segura de lo que hacían, claro que no, pero esa fuerza invisible le avisó que sería lo correcto, que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, un buen presentimiento, eso era. La chica puso su mano en el hombro del desconocido para llamar su atención, pensó en hacerlo ella que conocía bien la magia de los encantos femeninos.

- Disculpe… feliz año. –lo saludó sonriendo y él le devolvió el gesto ampliamente, hasta que el recorrido que hicieron sus ojos lo llevaron a la mano de Alice… y la Jasper unida, como fundida para siempre, entonces, frunció el seño.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

- Queremos pasar a ver a Edward Cullen, es importante. –dijo todavía sonriendo la mujer y el otro negó con la cabeza antes de hablar, pero no fue su voz la primera en romper el momento, sino la de una mujer que apareció al lado de ellos.

- Mi hermano no recibe admiradores.

Automáticamente voltearon todos hacia ella. Era una muchacha joven, diecisiete o dieciocho años, de cabello castaño en hermosos rizos y ojos que combinaban perfectamente, les sonreía de forma educada y sincera, igual que su tono de voz. Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio ¿su hermano? Si Edward no tenía hermanos o hermanas… a menos que…

- Por lo menos no esta noche. –continuó la chica al ver que ninguno de los otros pronunció palabra- Tenemos planes para las fiestas.

- No somos admiradores. –fue Alice la primera capaz de idear algo. –Somos sus amigos.

- Él no tiene amigos fuera de la sinfónica. –frunció un poco el seño claramente contrariada, no podía dudar del tono de la mujer del cabello negro pero conocía bien a Edward y de verdad no le conocía amigos… fuera, ni dentro de su trabajo en realidad.

- Somos amigos de la infancia. –continuó Alice con naturalidad.

- ¿De Forks? –preguntó ahora la más joven sonriendo otra vez, casi emocionada, pero ante la simple mención de la palabra, del nombre de ese pueblecillo donde… todo pasó, Alice se estremeció ligeramente y se quedó helada.

- Exactamente. Crecimos juntos. –dijo Jasper al sentir a Alice temblar.

- Mis papás me han hablado de ustedes. –dijo emocionada. – Pasen. –volteó con el hombre de seguridad, con quien fue presentada antes del concierto y a quien dieron instrucciones de dejarla pasar.

Así todos cruzaron a la parte posterior del escenario y siguieron a la joven adolescente entre las personas, buscando a Edward con la mirada, ansiosos por qué pasaría cuando se toparan, por cómo iban a suceder las cosas… qué palabras dirían.

- ¡Edward! –gritó la joven y se apresuró hacia su hermano agitando una mano en lo alto, él estaba solo momentáneamente y todos sus amigos notaron el segundo exacto en el que los vio, justo cuando se tensó de pies a cabeza. -¡Feliz año! –lo abrazó la chica muy afectiva y él correspondió al cabo de unos segundos, envolviéndola entre sus brazos con un movimiento lento y seco sin despegarles los ojos a los demás, que lo miraban con el seño fruncido ante ese recibimiento. - ¡Mira son tus amigos! Vinieron a verte y los hice pasar. Ellos son… bueno… no me dijeron sus nombres.

- Sé quienes son. –replicó él muy seco y su hermana lo miró confundido, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su estado de ánimo. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vinimos a verte. –empezó a hablar Alice, guiada por su intuición, quizás no es que Edward odiara verlos, tal vez sólo odiaba el verlos juntos. – Nos encontramos hace cinco minutos, fue una sorpresa para todos. No venimos juntos. ¡Es tu culpa por ser una súper estrella!

Luego de la aclaración tanto Jasper como Emmett asintieron y los cuatro olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor se miraron a los ojos, esperando, sopesando el siguiente paso, recordando… hasta que al cabo de un minuto Edward sonrió ampliamente y negó un poco con la cabeza dando unos pasos para dejar atrás a su hermana y acercarse mucho a sus amigos con los brazos abiertos.

Así ante los ojos de varias personas los cuatro se reconocieron, haciendo un abrazo grupal, un gesto de cariño, simplemente eso… porque se querían y a pesar de haberlo reprimido por tantos años… de que en algún momento incluso hubiesen lamentado conocerse… en ese instante, en el inicio de ese año… todo era perfecto por el simple hecho de estar juntos. Aunque no estuvieran todos.

- No lo puedo creer. –mustió Edward dando dos pasos hacia atrás, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿De qué me perdí? –preguntó su hermana de repente, algo molesta por no entender absolutamente nada.

- Te voy a presentar. –la tomó Edward de la mano. – Ella es Ness, mi hermana, se unió a la familia hace ocho años. –él encontró natural decirles la verdad, al fin y al cabo todos sabían que sus padres nunca pudieron tener hijos y que él era adoptado.

- Emmett. –se presentó sonriendo el chico y la saludó con un apretón fuerte de mano.

- Jasper. –dijo el rubio inclinando la cabeza en un gesto caballeroso y galante.

- Alice. –la joven se acercó para abrazarla brevemente, soltando por primera vez la mano de Jasper.

- Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos. –dijo la joven. - ¿Vienen a cenar con nosotros? Mamá y papá están esperando y estoy segura de que les va a dar gusto verlos, me han hablado mucho de ustedes.

Al instante todos se tensaron otra vez, una cosa era pasar a saludar y otra muy diferente entablar una larga conversación, además con los padres de Edward ¿qué hacer? ¿Sería imprudente? Pero… en ese momento, con toda esa alegría rodeándolos era muy tentador, imposible de resistir el saber un poco más, estar juntos aunque fuera una noche.

- Quizás ellos tienen ya planes. –intervino el músico dirigiéndose a todos, más bien en tono de pregunta, sus viejos amigos entendieron, él quería que fueran.

- En realidad, no. –Emmett fue el primero en hablar, simple y directo, como fue él siempre.

- Regresar solo al departamento donde nadie me espera. –dijo Jasper, esperanzado ante la posibilidad de estar más tiempo no sólo con los chicos, sino con Alice.

- Pues… -dudó ella mordiéndose el labio, sí tenía planes, una fiesta importante… para la que hizo ese vestido especial… pero ¿y si no fue así? ¿Y si su entusiasmo extra fue una premonición? Ella estaba habituada ya a ese tipo de cosas y como una certeza más del universo se dio cuenta de que toda su preparación no fue para la fiesta, sino para ese reencuentro. – Me encantaría ir también.

La adolescente sonrió y sin una palabra más tomó a su hermano de la mano, ignorando los ojos curiosos de quienes estaban a su alrededor, después de todo su trabajo era sacarlo de ahí para que fuera libre de ir a pasar las fiestas con sus padres. Cuando cruzaron las vayas y Edward estuvo fuera de peligro, la joven lo soltó y se dirigió a todos.

- ¿Se van juntos y nos vemos allá? Mis padres están esperándome.

- Vamos en mi auto. –dijo Emmett y la chica se fue despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano para perderse entre la multitud. – Síganme.

El camino hasta el vehículo fue largo, tres cuadras que recorrieron en silencio total, quizás todos tenían demasiado en sus mentes para expresarlo, o quizás esperaban a que alguien más hablara… dijera cualquier cosa… ninguno lo sabía. Cuando llegaron al auto se subieron sin dudar, Jasper abrió la puerta para Alice y luego rodeó para subirse a del otro lado, también en el asiento de atrás. Edward iba de copiloto y le dio la dirección a Emmett, éste asintió y arrancó, hasta entonces alguien decidió empezar por lo más obvio.

- Es un mundo pequeño. –dijo Alice sintiendo la mano de Jasper tomar la suya otra vez.

- Demasiado. –contestó Edward. - ¿Saben algo de Bella y Rosalie?

- No ¡qué va! Si hace media hora no sabía nada de ustedes. –Emmett se rió y todos hicieron lo mismo.

- Yo estoy igual, esta noche me tomó por sorpresa. –dijo Jasper.

- Creo que a todos. –Edward habló en tono bajo.

- Yo veo a Rose todos los días. –con esa afirmación triste ella sintió cómo todos se le quedaron viendo, hasta Emmett utilizando el espejo retrovisor. – En la esquina de la 18 y la 43 ¿no pasan seguido por ahí? –todos negaron con la cabeza y ella suspiró antes de seguir con la explicación. – Supongo que no. Si lo hicieran la habrían visto. Hay un espectacular con su rostro y sus manos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Emmett exaltado, aunque los otros dos quisieron hacer lo mismo. Alice rió, ella también reaccionó así cuando vio a su amiga en ese anuncio gigantesco.

- Supongo que terminó por volverse modelo. Está aún más linda que antes…

- Imposible. –se rió Emmett, si ella ya era la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos jamás vieran.

- ¿Qué anuncia? –quiso saber Edward.

- Esmalte para uñas. –Alice sonrió y todos hicieron lo mismo recordando la obsesión que siempre tuvo su amiga con sus uñas. – Pero es todo lo que sé de ella. Y de Bella jamás volví a saber nada.

Durante el resto del camino continuaron conversando, poniéndose al corriente con las cosas más simples, a qué se dedicaban, que aún no se habían casado, cómo es que terminaron todos viviendo en la misma ciudad. Las cosas sencillas de sus vidas, nada de recuerdos, nada sobre el pacto que estaban rompiendo, en esos momentos nada más querían estar juntos y charlar. Ya encontrándose cerca de su destino Alice quiso indagar un poco más sobre a qué se enfrentarían al llegar.

- ¿Cómo están Esme y Carlisle? –preguntó a Edward en tono casual.

- Como siempre. Él trabaja en un hospital gratuito y en consulta privada y ella reconstruye edificios viejos. No han cambiado mucho.

- ¿Tu hermana aún vive con ellos?

- Sí. Aunque no creo que por mucho tiempo. Está por graduarse y la universidad le queda demasiado lejos de casa, haría dos horas de camino todas las mañanas. Aunque creo que les va a costar dejarla ir.

- Esme siempre fue tan maternal. Es maravilloso que hayan decidido adoptarla también.

- Sí, Ness es una niña maravillosa. –Edward no quiso ahondar más en explicaciones ahí, no podía decirles que siempre tuvo la impresión de que parte del motivo de sus padres para ampliar la familia fue la actitud tan extraña que él demostró cada día desde que se dejaron de ver… ese no era el momento para malos recuerdos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa notaron el toque de Esme por todos lados, los adornos de la temporada, el jardín amplio y hermoso, la construcción de diseño muy parecido a la que conocieran de niños en otro lugar, absolutamente todo les fue familiar, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto antes.

De inmediato la puerta se abrió y Esme salió casi corriendo, con Carlisle justo detrás, definitivamente la hermana de Edward debió decirles todo, puesto que la recepción fue más que cálida. Estando los tres invitados juntos de pie, Alice y Jasper todavía tomados de la mano, les fue fácil hacer otro abrazo grupal. La madre de Edward los envolvió a los tres casi como si fueran niños de nuevo, y su esposo hizo lo mismo. En ese instante, los tres, que no eran cercanos a su familia, sintieron como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y todavía anduvieran en la casa de los Cullen cada día, mirando televisión y comiendo las galletas de Esme. Desafortunadamente nada era lo mismo y cuando se soltaron pudieron sentir de nuevo ese peso de las cosas que no querían recordar.

- ¿Cómo es posible que…? –pero Esme no pudo terminar la frase, con la garganta hecha un nudo, sentía como si estuviera otra vez enfrente de sus niños, los cuales le fueron arrebatados abruptamente, aunque nunca fueron suyos de verdad.

- Destino. –le sonrió Alice con certeza, pues esa era la única posible respuesta para la pregunta no formulada.

- Pasen. –sonrió Carlisle- Bienvenidos a casa.

Esa noche fue maravillosa en más de un sentido. Edward tuvo razón, sus padres no habían cambiado mucho. Él conservaba su forma de ser, cálido y sereno, ahora cuando sonreía se marcaban en sus ojos unas finas líneas, pero aún así era el mismo hombre de siempre. Esme casi no podía contener su emoción, todo el tiempo los escuchó e hizo preguntas, sonriendo, extasiada por verlos ahí. Su comida también era la misma… la mejor que probaran jamás.

Casi todo fue sencillo y feliz, en general repetir lo mismo del camino, excepto que esta vez los cuestionaron sobre sus familias y ellos tuvieron que dar pocos detalles, ya que ninguno estaba en muy buenos términos… siempre consecuencia del secreto que guardaban. Alice les dijo que sus padres y hermana vivían en Biloxi, no hablaba mucho con ellos. Jasper contó que sus padres y hermanos volvieron al sur del país de donde eran originarios y tampoco mantenía comunicación. Y Emmett se limitó a decir que sus padres estaban retirados y vivían en un país pequeño de Centroamérica, como en unas vacaciones permanentes, por lo que tampoco eran muy cercanos.

Eventualmente Carlisle y Esme también preguntaron por Rosalie y Bella, y todos pudieron notar la decepción cuando les dijeron que de ellas no sabían nada, o prácticamente nada. Esme prometió que al día siguiente iría a ver el espectacular de Rosalie y Emmett riendo añadió que él haría exactamente lo mismo.

Al final la noche se les hizo mañana y se dieron cuenta de que debían despedirse, al hacerlo los padres de Edward los hicieron prometer que volverían y ellos, por mera cortesía aceptaron… ya que en realidad no era algo seguro y no deberían hacerlo. Los tres dejaron saludos para Ness, quien mucho antes estaba ya dormida en el sillón, y salieron en compañía de Edward.

- ¿Y esto es todo? –preguntó el chico de cabello color bronce.

- Debería ser todo. –se apresuró a decir Jasper.

- No veo por qué. –contradijo Emmett.

- Porque lo prometimos, lo juramos en realidad. Nunca más. –le recordó el chico rubio.

- Las cosas cambian. –el jugador de foot ball, generalmente alegre cambió su semblante por uno serio sin darse cuenta.

- No Emmett, lo que pasó nunca va a cambiar. –concluyó Jasper y todos sabían que estaba en lo correcto, el pasado estaba grabado para siempre.

- Hay que pensarlo. –sugirió Alice, sintiéndose confundida, Jasper tenía razón… pero en ese momento su corazón no se sentía capaz de dejarlos ir. – Una semana, creo que es buen tiempo. ¿Conocen el restaurant italiano de la avenida principal? –preguntó diciendo el primer lugar famoso que se le vino a la mente y todos asintieron. –Nos vemos ahí, en una semana exactamente, a las ocho para cenar. Yo hago la reservación. Piénsenlo y si finalmente alguno decide que no quiere volver a vernos… simplemente no vaya.

Los miró a todos con seriedad y uno a uno asintieron, comprendiendo el peso de aquella nueva promesa y que de verdad deberían pensar bien las cosas, las consecuencias que les traería volver a entablar una relación… que estaba prohibida. Al final la joven sacó de su bolsa tres tarjetas de presentación y se las repartió.

- Entonces… tú sí estás segura de volver a vernos. –apuntó Edward, quien desde niño se entendía bien con Alice, captando la esencia de su intuición demasiado bien.

- En este momento, se siente como la opción correcta. –respondió ella, también tenía dudas… pero cada vez eran menos.

- De acuerdo.

Los tres visitantes se marcharon después de despedirse y el camino de regreso lo hicieron en silencio, Alice iba perdida dentro de mil ideas, pero los chicos, al igual que Edward en casa, pensaban sólo en una cosa, en esa valiosa lección que sabían desde niños… pero que olvidaron un día… y pagaron muy caro el hacerlo, que seguirían pagando el resto de sus vidas. Nunca apostar en contra de Alice.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este capi y les haya dejado curiosidad por leer lo que sigue, y saber del pasado y el futuro de los chicos y chicas! Si tienen un minuto les pide con comentario, crítica, jutomatazo, pedrada, etc! Y espero seguir leyéndonos pronto!

Feliz inicio de año.

PD

El título del fic es el de un poema de e. e. cummings, el cual iré mostrando en futuros capítulos conforme las circunstancias se vayan dando y llegue el momento adecuado.


	2. Rose y Bella

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo es mi primer fanfic escribiendo de Crepúsculo, así que espero les guste este pequeño mundo alterno con todos humanos!

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Dos días después de su inesperado reencuentro la joven diseñadora estaba en su trabajo, la industria de la moda nunca descansa, ni siquiera en los primeros días del año. Ella aún trabajaba sobre sus diseños y ya tenía el tiempo encima, pero su mente se distraía con facilidad. De repente, como para probarlo, pasó cerca un fotógrafo y la saludó, entonces, la chispa de intuición la hizo decidirse… aunque rompiera aún más su juramento.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –cuestionó al fotógrafo después de saludarlo y felicitarlo por el año nuevo. Él asintió. – Hay un espectacular en la 80 y la 43, de una marca de esmaltes…

- El de la modelo rubia. –se apresuró a confirmar él y Alice sonrió.

- Exacto. Quiero contactarla y… pensé que tal vez pudieras ayudarme. Si conoces a alguien relacionado con esa marca…

- Sé quién tomó la fotografía. Pero no me digas que quieres a la modelo. Tú nunca escoges a las rubias. –bromeó buscando en su cartera una tarjeta.

- Es para algo más personal. –se explicó Alice. – No importa qué tan bonita sea… su color de cabello desentona con mi ropa.

Se rieron juntos y el hombre le entregó una tarjeta con el nombre del fotógrafo de Rosalie y la compañía para la que ambos trabajaban. No era que ella fuera modelo oficial de la marca de esmaltes, sino que pertenecía a una agencia. Estupendo, así sería mucho más sencillo dar con ella.

Una vez más a Alice le apreció tan raro este mundo, cómo siempre estuvieron tan cerca… tan fácil que pudo ser verse antes… buscarse. Bueno, todos menos Bella… su mejor amiga… o ex-mejor amiga a quien quizás jamás volvería a ver. Suspiró y negó un poco con la cabeza, eso no era importante en ese momento ya se las ingeniaría después para manejar el futuro. En su presente tenía que terminar con la pieza que estaba trabajando y al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo buscaría a Rosalie, asistiría a la agencia en persona.

&...&...

Salió del elevador en el quinto piso, donde era su destino. Según le indicaron en recepción ahí era la agencia de modelos. Estaba nerviosa, claro que contaba con un plan A y un B, no es que le preocupara no encontrar a Rose, sino más bien qué haría al verla, cómo reaccionaría la otra chica.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –preguntó amable una mujer detrás de un escritorio.

- Estoy buscando a una de sus modelos, Rosalie Hale. –contestó segura de sí misma, aunque no tenía la certeza de que Rose siguiera siendo soltera

- Nuestras modelos se contactan por la agencia, si gusta darme sus datos…

- No. –interrumpió Alice sonriendo- Es para algo personal, soy amiga suya. – "o por lo menos lo era" añadió para su adentros.

- Ella está en una sesión ahora.

- ¿Cree que podría pasar? No le voy a quitar tiempo. –la joven diseñadora hizo una especie de puchero, la clase de gesto a la que nadie se le resistía- Es mi hora de almuerzo y en verdad necesito verla. Si pudiera…

- Pues… -la recepcionista dudó por un momento antes de suspirar y rendirse – Por el pasillo la tercera puerta a la derecha. –le indicó.

- ¡Muchas gracias! –sonrió antes de ir casi corriendo, con la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Cuando encontró la puerta no dudó en abrirla, aunque sí lo hizo en silencio. Ahí vio un estudio gris, sin mayor encanto y notó que había tres personas, un fotógrafo en su cámara, una chica pelirroja parada al lado de una gran hilera de zapatos y Rosalie… quieta mientras fotografiaban sus pies enfundados en unos tacones espectaculares, del tipo que una se pone para una fiesta y acaba lamentando al día siguiente.

Alice se quedó simplemente ahí de pie observando, en silencio. Rose era aún más hermosa que antes, conservaba su rostro perfecto y el cuerpo digno de su profesión, también tenía el mismo porte que siempre hizo que muchos no la entendieran… altiva… casi déspota, aunque ella sabía que en el fondo no era así.

Más o menos dos minutos después el flash de la cámara se detuvo y Rosalie se movió levantando la mirada por primera vez y sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Alice, no pudo evitar su sorpresa. Alice caminó lentamente hacia ella, sonriendo, mientras el fotógrafo y la otra mujer no le prestaron atención, cruzó todo el espacio hasta quedar a un metro escaso.

- Rose… -murmuró esperando que el impacto pasara, podía imaginar a la perfección cómo se sentía la otra chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –respondió abrazándose a sí misma, frunciendo el seño un poco.

- Vine a buscarte.

- No debiste. –le dijo cortante, sintiendo todo el dolor de sus recuerdos regresar de golpe. –Vete.

- Dame sólo dos minutos. –rogó Alice.

- Estoy ocupada.

- ¡Rosalie! –llamó su atención la muchacha pelirroja. – Olvidé un par de botas, voy a buscarlas… no me tardo. –y salió de la habitación con el fotógrafo detrás de ella, eso fue suficiente prueba para Alice de que había hecho lo correcto, el destino estaba ayudándola.

- Juramos no vernos nunca más. –espetó Rosalie ahora que su pretexto se había esfumado.

- Es el destino, Rose. –se apresuró para explicar Alice, sabía que contaba con unos segundos antes de que el carácter de su amiga la sacara a patadas de ahí. – La noche de año nuevo hubo un concierto, en el folleto venía el nombre de Edward y fui a verlo, sólo eso pero ahí estaban Jasper y Emmett. –en ese momento Rosalie frunció más el seño y dio un respingo. – Es el destino… nos puso juntos de nuevo. Pero tú y Bella no estaban y… he visto el espectacular con tu rostro mil veces… nunca antes pensé en buscarte… sé que lo juramos, pero ahora… por favor. Sólo un día, una cena, Rose… te extraño. Todos te extrañan.

Al final hubo un silencio largo, a Alice le pareció prudente dejarla procesar toda la información antes de continuar. Así que la dejó deliberar en su interior, esperanzada a que el veredicto estuviera a su favor, ella sabía que si Rosalie asistía a su cena con los chicos, entonces, sería más difícil que no deseara volver a verlos.

- Esto está mal.- murmuró la rubia, pero ya no a la defensiva, sino totalmente rendida y su amiga lo sabía. -¿Ellos saben que viniste?

- No. No estaba segura de poder encontrarte a tiempo.

- No sé Alice… no sé si…

- Piénsalo. –se apresuró a interrumpirla antes de que otra cosa pasara- Todos tienen dudas, dentro de cuatro días vamos a cenar juntos. Ninguno me aseguró que iría… pero creo que lo harán.

- ¿Todos "tienen" dudas? ¿Es decir que tú no?

- No, ya no. –Alice sonrió y recordó la broma que le hacían todos de niños, sabiendo que Rose también pensaría en eso "nunca apostar en contra de Alice".

- No lo sé… nunca creí volver a verlos… ¿cómo están?

Aprovechando la guardia baja de Rosalie, la joven de cabello negro le contó a grandes rasgos las vidas de los chicos, sólo un resumen rápido para que no estuviera en blanco, esperanzada a que el resto se lo dijeran ellos en persona. Al final la diseñadora le entregó una tarjeta de presentación.

- Son mis datos. A la vuelta están la hora, fecha y lugar de la cena.

- Venías preparada –le dijo, sonriendo verdaderamente por primera vez.

- Siempre estoy preparada. –le guiñó un ojo y en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al fotógrafo y la otra muchacha. – Creo que debo irme. Espero verte de nuevo, quiero verte de nuevo, pero como se los dije a ellos, si decides no asistir… lo entiendo y nadie te buscará de nuevo. –Rosalie asintió y Alice le dio un rápido abrazo, demasiado hasta para ser correspondido, después se apresuró hasta la puerta, donde volvió para mirarla de nuevo y preguntar una cosa que era una posibilidad remota pero valía la pena intentarlo. - ¿De casualidad sabes algo de Bella? ¿Lo que sea?

Rosalie automáticamente negó con la cabeza y la vio marcharse sabiendo que lo último que le dijo a Alice fue una gran mentira, ella conocía el triste destino que tuvo su otra amiga.

&...&...

**Cena**

Alice llegó puntual a la cita, eran las ocho de la noche y la ciudad hervía de vida. El restaurant era famoso y grande, con diseños interiores traídos directamente de Italia y una terraza acogedora, justo ahí eligió la mesa. No estaba segura de qué ritmo tomaría la noche, quiénes asistirían o de qué hablarían… pero una mesa alejada de oídos extraños le pareció lo más apropiado. Se sentó y ordenó una bebida, decidida a esperar, aunque le tomara un par de horas no se marcharía de ahí hasta que todos llegaran o se convenciera de que no iban a asistir. Aunque sólo un par de minutos después llegó el primero de los chicos.

- Ocho con cinco minutos, me hiciste esperar. –le reclamó a Jasper sonriendo mientras el se acuclillaba a su lado.

- Mis disculpas, señorita. –inmediatamente la abrazó y dejó un beso suave en su mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado.

- Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

- Diez segundos después de dejarte en tu casa me di cuenta de que en realidad no había decisión que tomar. –en ese momento llegaron con la bebida de Alice y Jasper ordenó otra, además, en ese momento se dio cuenta de las sillas vacías. –Hay tres lugares más, pero sólo faltan dos personas ¿algo que quieras decirme? –levantó una ceja tratando de imaginarse de qué era capaz Alice.

- En realidad fue un error en la reservación, pero les dije que así las dejaran, ahora tengo un buen lugar para poner mi bolso. –se encogió de hombros y dio una rápida mirada al asiento a su lado, donde reposaba su bolsa, de piel negra que coordinaba maravillosamente con el resto de su atuendo.

- ¿Por qué empiezan la fiesta sin mí? –se quejó Emmett apareciendo como de la nada a su lado.

Se saludaron y sin darse cuenta dieron inicio a su noche, conversaron tranquilamente mientras el tiempo se les pasó, ordenaron la cena y en algún punto, cuando recapacitaron de que ya pasaba mucho de las ocho en punto y seguramente Edward había decidido no volver a verlos jamás, el chico apareció caminando despreocupado, como si fuera una estrella de cine dándose a desear con su tardanza.

- ¡Ya era hora! –lo saludó Emmett con unas palmadas en la espalda cuando se sentó entre él y Jasper.

- Lamento la demora, fue un día ajetreado. –se disculpó y cuando el mesero se acercó tuvo que ordenar una bebida y la cena, presionado por sus amigos para ponerse "al corriente".

Y estando los cuatro fue un poco mejor, como si tuvieran una pieza más de su rompecabezas, y se sintieran casi completos. Después de que llegaran sus platos y comenzaran a cenar Alice miró el reloj, había pasado una hora, seguramente Rosalie ya no asistiría. Tal vez para ella fue demasiado… y no podía culparla por eso, por no desear enfrentar todos los demonios del pasado.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando comenzó a perder las esperanzas sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteó, encontrando ahí a su amiga, hermosa como siempre, con el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y la ansiedad dibujada en el rostro.

- ¡Viniste! –le dijo emocionada mientras prácticamente saltó de su silla para abrazarla, atrayendo las miradas de sus tres amigos, que al instante sintieron el mismo shock de la primera vez.

- Aún no estoy segura de que sea correcto. –respondió la rubia mientras correspondía el abrazo de forma poco entusiasta.

Emmett fue el siguiente en ponerse de pie y hacer fila para abrazarla, los otros dos lo siguieron. Nadie dijo nada para saludarse y ella les devolvió los abrazos muy titubeante, como si estuviera renuente al contacto, aunque sólo Emmett lo notó, quizás porque él la había abrazado mucho en el pasado.

Rosalie se sentó cuando Alice quitó su bolso y Jasper le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva preguntándole sin palabras, pero antes de que Alice pudiera responder llegó el mesero para tomar la orden de la recién llegada, ella miró la carta rápidamente y pidió una bebida y media ensalada sin aderezo.

- ¿Vas a comer eso nada más? –preguntó Emmett.

- Entenderás que de cómo me vea depende mi trabajo y tres kilos de pasta –añadió señalando su plato- no ayudan a conservar mi talla.

- Nunca cambias. –se rió el chico alegre.

- No estés tan seguro… -murmuró muy bajito.

- ¿Y cómo es que hiciste este milagro, Alice? –cuestionó Edward de repente.

- Tú sabes, diseñadora, fotógrafos, modelo… en realidad fue muy fácil. Lo difícil fue hacer que aceptara. –ella sonrió y Rose también.

- ¿Y bien? Creo que ahora estoy atrasada en noticias, empiecen a hablar. –les dijo Rosalie a todos antes de que pudieran empezar a interrogarla, pues aunque ya tenía una idea muy aproximada de qué les diría y qué no, aún no se sentía lista para el interrogatorio.

Así empezaron su noche de verdad, hablando, sintiéndose bien una vez más, poniéndose al corriente de las cosas importantes y sin relevancia, riendo mucho y todos pasando por alto la gran duda que los asediaba… ¿cuándo tendrían que enfrentarse a su pasado? Porque finalmente por eso se separaron, para protegerse de él, de lo que hicieron que los convirtió en monstruos a todos.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a vernos otra vez? –preguntó Emmett cuando pagaron la cuenta, ya muy tarde.

- ¿Qué tal en dos semanas? –intervino Edward antes que todos- Es mi debut con la orquesta local en el teatro Metropolitano y mi padre tiene un palco ahí. A mí me gustaría que fueran, él me pidió que los invitara y creo que mamá me cortará el cuello si no van… así que… ¿qué tal en dos semanas?

- Perfecto. –dijo Alice mientras se reía al igual que todos- Ahora, por favor, todos hay que intercambiar tarjetas de presentación. –les pidió y se le quedaron viendo. – Creo que es lo más normal. –se encogió de hombros esperando a que le hicieran caso.

Emmett y Edward fueron los primeros en sacarlas y repartir una a cada uno, después Jasper y finalmente Rosalie, quien no se veía muy segura de hacerlo, pero aceptó sabiendo que no le quedaban más opciones, creyendo que en realidad no debió ir… aunque se sentía tan bien estar con ellos otra vez…

- Alice ¿harás otro milagro? ¿Vas a llevar a Bella al concierto? –preguntó Edward, quería sonar relajado pero lo conocían lo suficiente para distinguir que no lo estaba.

- No creo. –la joven suspiró y se dieron cuenta de que hablaba en serio. –No tengo nada de de ella. Mi último recurso fue buscarla en Google… -automáticamente Emmett y Jasper se rieron – ¡Lo sé! Es como de un acosador hacer eso… pero de todas formas no llegué a nada. Sólo aparece como parte de la matrícula de una universidad en otro estado del país, pero es información vieja, a estas alturas ya está graduada. Y sinceramente no sé qué más hacer.

- Está bien, Alice. Gracias. Quizás después se nos ocurra algo.

Edward no lo dijo, porque sabía que su idea a todos se les había ocurrido, pero ninguno tenía el valor de pronunciarlo en voz alta, ni siquiera él mismo. Cuando eran niños el padre de Bella trabajaba en la policía de Forks, y era muy poco probable que hubiera dejado el trabajo y el pueblo que amaba, así que era tan simple como ir y buscarlo, él podría darles los datos de Bella… pero volver a ese lugar era algo tan espantoso para todos que ni siquiera se plantearon intentarlo.

De esa forma terminó la noche, cada miembro del grupo regresó a casa con sensaciones agridulces, la felicidad de estar con sus verdaderos amigos, que eran como familia, la dicha y gratitud por haberlos encontrado de nuevo, la pena por la ausencia de Bella y el miedo y dolor de volver a tener contacto con su pasado.

&...&...

**Rosalie**

Otro día que terminaba, viernes, todavía faltaba poco más de una semana para reunirse con sus amigos otra vez… y lo ansiaba y no. Todavía no podía entender lo fácil que les pareció a todos verse de nuevo. Quizás ellos ya habían olvidado el pasado, tal vez simplemente lo superaron, pero ella no. No podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiera sucedido sin ese día fatídico, ese maldito día que cambió su vida y la llevó en direcciones llenas de pena y dolor… que terminó por convertirla en una especie de criatura viviente que no vivía de verdad.

Suspiró y sus ojos se posaron en su bolso, donde muy bien guardada estaba una dirección que tuvo que buscar en internet, porque ya no la recordaba bien. ¿Qué haría? Claro, a esas alturas sus planes inmediatos estaban claros, manejaría cruzando dos estados el sábado por la mañana… buscaría a Bella, pero… después de eso todo lo demás era incertidumbre.

No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, si ella misma no tenía la seguridad de que reunirse fuera lo mejor… pero por lo menos tenía que darle a la otra chica la oportunidad de decidir. Ya que al parecer estaba sólo en sus manos. Por supuesto, pudo decirles la verdad, o por lo menos a Alice, para que ella se encargara de obrar el milagro, tal cual Edward dijo, finalmente ella y Bella fueron las mejores amigas siendo niñas y adolescentes… Alice se hubiera encargado. Pero no podía, porque revelarle dónde vio a Bella algunas veces años atrás también le diría mucho de una parte de su vida que Rosalie no deseaba compartir con nadie, suficientemente malo era que Bella lo supiera.

El sábado por la tarde llegó al edificio que buscaba, era más bien una casa adaptada para ser un centro… social. Ahí iban y venían mujeres todo el día, tanto las "pacientes" como las que se dedicaban a ayudar. Odiaba ese lugar. Pero sabía que era la única oportunidad de encontrar a Bella. En el pasado la chica de cabellos castaños asistía todos los sábados sin falta a las sesiones, aunque en ese preciso momento todavía no la hubiera visto.

Se pasó con naturalidad por las puertas y cruzó los pasillos necesarios hasta el salón principal, donde ya había iniciado la sesión de ese día. Como simple método de defensa Rosalie no escuchó las palabras.

Buscó a Bella con calma, una por una vio desde atrás a todas las mujeres y las descartó también a todas. Vaya, quizás Bella ya no asistía ahí, tal vez había dejado esa parte de su pasado atrás. Suspiró casi resignada, tal vez si iba a las oficinas podrían decirle algo…

- ¿Rosalie? –escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas y se giró para verla. Era una mujer varios años más grande que ella y la reconoció al instante, la creadora de aquellos grupos de ayuda, otra sobreviviente más.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –le sonrió ampliamente, contenta como siempre parecía estar.

- Lo sé. Estoy buscando a Bella. –fue directa al punto, no quería ahondar en pláticas y quedarse para ser interrogada sobre cómo iba manejando su problema.

- Bella ya no viene aquí, se mudó. Yo sabía que ustedes eran amigas, que se conocían desde antes, pero no pensé que volvieras a buscara, cuando te saliste principalmente porque no deseabas tener una conocida aquí. –le dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

- Así fue, pero ahora me gustaría encontrarla, es importante ¿sabe usted a dónde puedo buscarla?

- En realidad no. Sabes que aquí nos manejamos como los grupos de AA, no pedimos datos personales.

- Ya veo, gracias. –la rubia hizo un ademán para retirarse, si no encontró nada ahí entonces eso era todo, hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance.

- Espera. –la interrumpió la otra- Sólo sé que se mudó lejos a otro estado, una gran ciudad según dijo ella literalmente, aceptó un trabajo en el periódico El Informante. Pero es todo lo que sé.

- Gracias. La encontraré. –sonrió verdaderamente por primera vez y su interlocutora le devolvió el gesto. Sin más Rose se marchó de ese lugar que la enfermaba.

&...&...

**Bella**

Un día más de trabajo, era casi media semana y ella estaba tremendamente atrasada, se sentía insegura… todavía era nueva y pensaba cada día que no lo hacía bien, que no estaba dando lo que sus jefes esperaban. Así que no le quedaba más opción que intentarlo más.

Su departamento todavía era un caos, si no tenía tiempo suficiente para trabajar, menos para desempacar.

Así iba pensando en sus pendientes mientras saludó con una sonrisa tímida a su secretaria, una chica joven y de buen carácter con quien le agradaba trabajar y quien siempre se disponía a hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

- Bella, espera. –le dijo la chica y ella se detuvo. –Tienes un mensaje, te llamó alguien mientras no estabas y pidió que le regresaras la llamada.

- ¿Quién? –inquirió extrañada, si tenía tan poco viviendo ahí y los únicos que le llamaban con regularidad eran su madre y Jacob, pero nunca al trabajo.

- Dijo que era amiga tuya… aquí tengo su nombre y teléfono. –le extendió un papel y cuando Bella lo miró casi suelta su bolso.

Alice Brandon

Alice Brandon

Alice Brandon

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su secretaria haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie para ayudarle, pero Bella no necesitaba eso, sino en verdad que alguien le dijera que todo era una broma.

- ¿Estás segura de que fue Alice quien llamó?

- Eso dijo ella. –se encogió de hombros. - ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, no. Está bien. Gracias.

Se apresuró a entrar en su oficina, así tendría privacidad para hiperventilar y sufrir su ataque de pánico. Alice llamó. ¿Cómo la encontró? Con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza se quedó pensando… ¿qué hacer? ¿Debería llamarla? Si conocía bien a su amiga el simple hecho de no regresarle una llamada no la detendría… no ahora que la tenía bien localizada. Pero ella no quería. Daría lo que fuera para no volver a recordar aquello, para nunca enfrentarse con el pasado que tanto daño le hizo. Y menos en ese momento, cuando por fin podía empezar a sentirse como una persona más o menso normal. Tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, era independiente, mantenía una comunicación decente con sus padres… y tenía cerca a Jacob. En realidad fue él su motivo para elegir esa propuesta de trabajo entre todas, no era lo que más le gustaba, ni la mejor pagada, pero sí la que estaba en la misma ciudad donde él estudiaba.

De repente, en medio de todo su nerviosismo se dio cuenta de que no le quedaban muchas opciones, llamaría a Alice, vería de qué se traba ese asunto y después volvería a su realidad, sin entablar una amistad de nuevo. Eso haría, aunque la idea de dejarla ir ya le estuviera causando dolor. Así lentamente marcó desde su celular, casi esperanzada a que nadie respondiera. No tuvo tal suerte.

- ¿Si diga? –contestó una voz femenina desde el otro lado, pero a Bella no se le figuró Alice… sino…

- ¿Rosalie? –preguntó muy desconcertada, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, o quizás después de tantos años ya no era capaz de distinguirlas bien.

- Oh, Bella, sí llamaste. No estaba segura de que lo hicieras.

- Pero me dijeron que Alice…

- Sí, es mi culpa, di su nombre porque pensé que era más probable que devolvieras la llamada si era ella. –admitió Rose con algo de culpa. – Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó casi aliviada, pues conocía lo suficiente a Rosalie para saber que no estaba planeando ningún reencuentro ni la presionaría para hacer una fiesta por ello.

- Hace dos semanas Alice entró en mi sesión de fotografías. –pronunció con calma, buscando la manera ideal de plantearle la situación. – Me dijo que vio en un folleto el nombre de Edward y fue a escucharlo en el concierto de año nuevo, donde se topó con Emmett y Jasper.

- ¿Cómo es… cómo… puede ser? –la interrumpió Bella tratando de encontrarle sentido a esa macabra broma del destino.

- Lo sé, es… muy extraño, todos vivimos en la misma ciudad, al parecer tú y Edward han sido los últimos en mudarse aquí. Ellos se quedaron esa noche juntos, pasaron el año nuevo con Carlisle y Esme. –decidió Rose omitir el detalle de que Edward ahora tenía otra hermana, eso lo sabría su amiga si decidía volver a verlos. – Y se citaron para cenar una semana después. Por eso Alice me buscó. Los vi a todos, Bella… y fue… increíble.

- ¿Cómo están? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo lágrimas tibias resbalar por su rostro.

- Todos están bien. Y nos volveremos a ver este sábado. Edward va a debutar con la orquesta local y nos invitó a verlo en el palco de sus padres.

- ¿Les dijiste que yo iría también?

- No. Ellos no saben que nosotras nos vimos algunas veces hace años. No quiero que sepan nada de eso, por esa razón te busqué yo y no se lo dije a Alice. Fui a buscarte al grupo y la directora me dijo dónde trabajas, pero no quiero que ellos hagan preguntas, Bella. Creo que puedes entenderlo.

- Claro. –murmuró sintiendo de verdad empatía con Rosalie, ella tampoco quería poner sus problemas como un libro abierto.

- ¿Irás?

- No… no lo sé.

- Te entiendo. Cuando Alice me encontró… tampoco estuve muy convencida. En realidad… la cena era a las ocho y me decidí a ir a las ocho treinta. –sonrió un poco para sí misma.- Piénsalo y si no deseas ir, no lo hagas. Nunca le diré a los otros nada, ellos ya pensaron en buscarte y se toparon con un muro.

- Gracias… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Ya tengo que colgar, espero verte el sábado. –se disculpó Rosalie, sabiendo que no quedaba mucho qué decir.

- Lo pensaré. Rose… ¿te arrepientes? De haberlos visto.

- No, hasta ahora estoy… bien.

- Gracias. Adiós, Rose.

- Adiós, Bella.

Cuando se cortó la comunicación ella se quedó sentada tras su escritorio llorando, sin muchos pensamientos coherentes, sin nada que pudiera tener sentido en ese momento. El peor de sus temores, el pasado, se repetía sin cesar ante sus ojos… quería huir, pero también enfrentarse… y tenía toda la curiosidad y la nostalgia a flor de piel… sus amigos… Edward. Entonces, sabiendo que sola no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, se decidió a realizar otra llamada y repetir el patrón de costumbre, buscar al único apoyo que siempre podía sacarla de la oscuridad.

- Jake… -dijo en un suspiro cuando la voz masculina le contestó del otro lado.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello d nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el Cap es un poco corto, pero contiene cosas interesantes, no?... ¿Qué pasará después?... Bueno, si tienen un momento les pido un comentario, jitomatazos, consejos, críticas constructivas, etc! Y espero que nos leamos cada fin de semana! Saluditos! y Mil grax! Por leer y por todos sus reviews! Me inspirarn muchísimo! XD


	3. Juntos

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo, es mi primer fanfic escribiendo de Crepúsculo, así que espero les guste este pequeño mundo alterno con todos humanos!

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

**Reunión **

El concierto estaba apenas empezando, los primeros acordes revoloteaban en el aire, usando la acústica perfecta del lugar. Todos ya en sus asientos escuchaban, vestidos para la ocasión, el primer concierto del año que ofrecía la Orquesta, una de las mejores del mundo según las críticas, en su ciudad de origen.

En uno de los mejores palcos estaban reunidos todos ya en silencio, al frente se sentaban Esme y Carlisle con Ness a un lado, disfrutando de la vista y las notas que escucharon a Edward practicar tantas veces, la pareja llena de orgullo miraba fijamente el escenario. Justo detrás de ellos estaban los cuatro amigos de su hijo. Jasper y Alice sentados uno al lado del otro, él sostenía su mano, lo hizo desde que llegaron y a nadie le pasó desapercibido el gesto, pero no dijeron nada, él iba elegante en un traje, como los otros hombres, y ella con un vestido de su propia creación, rosa y negro, hermoso. Al lado de ellos estaban Rosalie y Emmett, en silencio, ella miraba al frente y él aunque intentaba hacerlo no podía evitar mirar a su amiga frecuentemente por el rabillo del ojo, maravillado por su belleza, no sólo la ropa la hacía lucir más hermosa esa noche, sino el que llevaba el cabello recogido mostrando así los hombros desnudos.

Cuando el espectáculo tenía más o menos quince minutos de haber iniciado alguien llamó a la puerta y todos voltearon, entonces, Emmett se puso de pie y fue a abrir. Con su enorme cuerpo tapaba la vista a los demás y todos se extrañaron cuando simplemente, en lugar de decir algo se limitó a abrazar a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado. Rosalie fue la primera en entender quién era esa persona.

- No puedo… respirar… -le murmuró Bella muy bajito, sin aliento, al cabo de unos segundos y él la soltó.

- No lo puedo creer. Otro milagro.

- También me da gusto verte. –respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¡Miren quién está aquí! –les anunció a todos con un volumen tan alto que se escuchó por encima de la música con facilidad.

En el momento en que todos la vieron, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Bella sintió el rubor en sus mejillas arder, claro, por eso mismo quiso llegar temprano, para no enfrentarse a la reacción grupal… pero maldito tráfico lo estropeó todo. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que corresponderle la sonrisa y la mirada a Rosalie, Alice corrió a abrazarla. El contacto con ella fue el primero de muchos, pero en definitiva el más cálido, sentirla a su lado fue una de las experiencias más pacíficas de su vida, como encontrar por fin algo que nunca supo que estaba buscando, pues sin importar qué sucediera, Alice siempre sería su mejor amiga.

Después fue el turno de los demás, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y hasta Rosalie, la única que mantuvo algo de distancia fue la chica de cabello castaño a quien no conocía, pero que la miraba sonriendo muy grande como si ella sí supiera de quién se trataba. Después de varios minutos, mientras los padres de Edward la saludaban fervientemente, por fin pudo presentarse con la adolescente.

- Soy Bella Swan. –le extendió una mano.

- Lo sé. –dijo la otra estrechándosela. – Soy Ness Cullen, la hermana menor de Edward. Me adoptaron hace ocho años, por lo que no nos conocemos, pero he escuchado sobre ti.

- Oh… vaya… -Bella se sonrojó más y la chica se rió, al igual que todos, reconociendo esa característica de ella, siempre sonrojada a la mínima provocación.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Jasper a Alice.

- Yo no tuve nada que ver. –respondió apresurada.

- Culpable. –dijo Rosalie de inmediato, lista para contar la mentira que cubriría lo que no deseaba revelar. – Sólo fue necesario hablar con la persona correcta en la ex-universidad de Bella, me dijeron donde trabajaba y como obra del destino, ella se acaba de mudar a esta ciudad.

- Así es. –secundó Bella aliviada porque Rosalie hubiera ideado la historia, pues ella no tenía idea de qué decir.

- Impresionante. –dijo Esme de repente tomándole la mano. – Pero ven, siéntate, Edward está abajo en el piano ¡Oh! Si supiera que estás aquí. –la haló cuidadosamente y la puso entre ella y Carlisle, sin soltarla un segundo y le señaló al pianista.

En el instante en que lo vio, aunque fuese a la distancia, sintió su corazón detenerse. Ahí estaba tan perfecto como siempre, con su despeinado cabello color bronce y su porte… eso que lo hacía parecer un ángel. La respiración se le cortó unos segundos antes de que recordara que debía continuar inhalando y exhalando. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y se quedó quieta, disfrutando de la música y preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría después. Volver a hablar con él sería mil veces más difícil que lo que ya había hecho.

**&...&...**

Cuando el concierto terminó y las ovaciones pasaron también, todos en el palco se quedaron viendo el escenario hasta que el último de los músicos desapareció. En ese momento montarían el plan de siempre, Ness iría a rescatar a Edward de pláticas banales, pero antes Carlisle y Esme desearon alargar más la noche.

- Tienen que venir a cenar a casa, ahora que están todos juntos. –les dijo y los miró sonriendo uno a uno, todos asintieron sonriendo, hasta que al final se topó con Bella y la duda en sus facciones. -¿Tienes otros planes, querida? –le preguntó sin poder ocultar la decepción en la voz.

- Alguien me espera. –dijo sencillamente, sin tener el valor de pronunciar el nombre que muy seguramente alguno de sus amigos reconocería.

- Entiendo. –replicó Esme algo abatida. – Pero vendrás después ¿verdad? Otro día, sabes que nuestra casa es tu casa.

- Claro, yo… iré otro día. –al final sonrió sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo. – Ahora, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

- ¿No vas a ver a Edward? ¡No puedes irte así! -se quejó Alice.

- Es que en verdad, tengo que irme ahora. –repuso ella con toda la calma que pudo.

- Yo tengo el número de su trabajo y el de su celular, le haré saber cuándo y dónde nos volveremos a ver. –habló Rosalie con la voz llena de seguridad y dejando a medias la idea, no quiso alertar a Esme, Carlisle y Ness completando lo que todos pensaban "si es que Bella desea volver a vernos".

- Me dio mucho gusto verlos a todos de nuevo. –les sonrió y después fue abrazándolos uno a uno, al final llegó con Ness.

- No te vas a ir sin que mi hermano te vea. –le dijo muy decidida la adolescente tomándola de la mano mientras prácticamente la arrastró fuera del palco y de camino a donde encontraría a Edward.

- De verdad, Ness, me tengo que ir, puedo verlo en otro momento.

- Sólo te va a tomar dos segundos. –le replicó dedicándole una sonrisa mientras pasaban entre muchos desconocidos.

Bella suspiró resignada y asustada, esa chica parecía tener un talento especial para hacer su voluntad, como si por el simple hecho de sonreírle lograra que ella accediera a todo, quizás era muy inteligente y tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Minutos después, tiempo en el cual Bella simplemente se concentró en no tropezar y respirar fluidamente, por fin lo vieron, estaba despidiéndose de alguien, a juzgar por su ademán de caminar en dirección opuesta a esa persona.

- ¡Edward! –le gritó su hermana y al instante el volteó.

Bella aún pensaba qué hacer y se preguntaba por qué tipo de reacción tendría, pero definitivamente no esperó simplemente verlo correr hacia ellas, quizás iba más bien hacia Ness, porque la chica estaba adelante y ocultándola parcialmente con el cuerpo, además, el rostro de Edward en ningún momento delató sorpresa. Sin embargo en el instante en que Bella pensó soltar a su nueva amiga para darles espacio, Edward pasó de largo a su hermana y la abrazó a ella.

En el pasado se abrazaron más de una vez, pero esta ocasión fue diferente. Él la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, ella sin dudarlo le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos y se aferró a él como si de ello dependiera su vida. En un gesto lleno de desesperación y esperanza al mismo tiempo.

- Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. –repetía él su nombre en un susurro constante, haciéndolo sonar como un mantra interminable.

Casi de inmediato lágrimas agridulces rodaron por las mejillas teñidas de rojo de la joven mujer. Él estaba ahí, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos como pensó que nunca más sucedería, ese hombre al que perdió en el paso, a quien no debería ver nunca más, de quien jamás volvería a tener noticias estaba a su lado, acogiéndola como si la necesitara para respirar.

- Edward… -murmuró ella en tono bajo y él la dejó en el suelo y se separó un poco para verla a los ojos, pero sin soltarla.

- Estás aquí… Alice hizo el milagro. –le sonrió tan tierno como nunca antes lo vio.

- En realidad… fue Rose.

- ¿Rosalie? –preguntó con un toque de incredulidad en la voz.

- Larga historia. –se encogió de hombros un poco y por fin tomó consciencia de que sus dedos estaban aún entrelazados en la nuca de él. Lentamente y con mucha renuencia, lo soltó y se alejó un paso, forzándolo sutilmente a que hiciera lo mismo. – Estuviste maravilloso. Fue un gran concierto.

- Gracias. –dijo él por cortesía, ahora lo último en su lista de prioridades era la música. – Bella tenemos tanto de qué hablar… ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo es que…?

- Tengo que irme. –soltó ella de repente recordando que de seguro ya la estaban esperando. – Ness me trajo a saludarte nada más.

- No. No puedes irte ahora, acabo de encontrarte otra vez. –el dolor cruzó su mirada de ojos verdes y su amiga no pudo resistirlo.

- Volveremos a vernos. Rosalie tiene mis teléfonos, hagan la cita e iré. –prometió sin darse cuenta de lo fácil que resultó ignorar sus dudas estando así de cerca de él.

- ¿Lo juras, Bella? ¿Juras que voy a volver a verte? –le rogó posando en ella toda la intensidad de su mirada.

- Lo juro. –respondió solemne y muy cierta de su palabra, aunque en el mismo acto estuviera haciendo añicos un juramento que todos hicieron diez años atrás.

- Te creo. Tú nunca supiste mentir. –le sonrió una vez más, recordando la parte buena de su pasado juntos y se acercó para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Llámenme. –murmuró ella mientras le hacía una caricia en el rostro y al siguiente instante se dio la vuelta para marcharse ahora que aún conservaba sus fuerzas.

**&...&...**

**Consecuencias**

Cuando Bella salió corriendo del teatro al instante vio el auto que buscaba, color negro, uno en el que se había subido millones de veces y se apresuró para hacerlo. Cerró la puerta al estar dentro y miró al frente, incapaz de saludar al chico que manejaría ni de contener las lágrimas.

- Te dije que era una pésima idea. –le espetó Jacob en tono brusco y Bella no encontró palabras, simplemente no podía ligar ideas coherentes, él suspiró y le acarició el cabello mientras se inclinaba para besarle la coronilla. – Te voy a llevar a casa.

El camino lo hicieron casi en completo silencio, lo único que lo rompió constantemente fueron los sollozos de Bella, que no paró de llorar ni volvió a la realidad hasta que Jacob detuvo el auto afuera de su departamento y se bajó para abrirle la puerta, extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara y ayudarla a bajar.

En ese momento tuvo la suficiente compostura para hacerlo y después subir los dos tramos de escaleras del edificio, después, esperó mientras él abría y le cedía el paso. Al estar los dos ahí dentro se dio cuenta de que no podía posponer más la conversación, así que se secó las lágrimas del rostro y mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración se sentó en un sofá y extendió una mano, la cual él tomó mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

- No fue tan malo. –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

- No, simplemente lloraste todo el camino. ¿Qué pasó? –el tono de Jake era áspero, aunque ella sabía que intentaba moderarlo.

- Lo que estaba esperando, saludos, abrazos… de verdad, nada malo sucedió. Esme quería que los acompañáramos a su casa a cenar y me negué, creo que los demás sí fueron.

- Sé que no me estás mintiendo. Porque te sale fatal. –él sonrió y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia su pecho- Pero si todo fue tan lindo, no deberías estar así ahora. ¿Qué más pasó?

- Los recuerdos… -murmuró ella escondiendo el rostro en la camisa de Jacob, comenzando a mojarla con lágrimas. – Todo, cómo fuimos felices, cómo… es decir… todo lo que hicimos, la culpa y cada cosa mala que ha pasado desde entonces… todos los errores que he cometido… todo…

Él entendió en ese instante que sería una noche larga, que la mujer entre sus brazos apenas comenzaba a revivir el infierno con el que siempre se atormentaba y se limitó a cargarla, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la llevó por el departamento hasta depositarla con suavidad en la cama sin tender y acostarse a su lado.

- Me quedaré contigo esta noche. –le anunció.

Ahí debajo de las mantas y sin molestarse en cambiar su ropa de calle por pijamas, la abrazó de nuevo y la dejó llorar sobre su pecho, desahogarse en silencio hasta que se quedó dormida, igual que siempre… no podía hacer nada más que confortarla y esperar que pasara la tormenta.

**&...&...**

Cuando los Cullen y los amigos de Edward llegaron a casa de Esme y Carlisle, la conversación siempre mantuvo un toque festivo, charlaron de la alegría de tener a Rosalie y a Bella también de vuelta y empezaron a planear una fiesta en la alberca de aquella hermosa casa. Todo estuvo en paz y muy sereno, hasta que algo entrada la madrugada los mayores y Ness fueron a dormir y el grupo de amigos decidió salir al jardín para tomar la última copa antes de que los invitados partieran. Fue entonces cuando Alice rompió la calma que todos sabían era muy superficial.

- ¿Qué pasó en realidad, Edward? Ness no dijo mucho y tú, aún menos. –preguntó la joven sentada en el paso con Jasper por un lado, sosteniendo su mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- No pasó nada –suspiró- Ella tenía que irse.

- ¿No será más bien que quería irse? –cuestionó Emmett.

- No, ya saben lo mal que se le da mentir. Creo que en verdad no pudo quedarse. –se encogió de hombros y levantó la mirada del pasto, notando al instante las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigos, probablemente pensaban en las veces que la nula capacidad de engañar de Bella los delató durante sus travesuras de la infancia. –Pero volveremos a verla. Sólo hay que reunirnos pronto… tal vez mañana.

- Querrás decir en unas horas. –Emmett se rió y todos lo secundaron.

- Quizás ella ya no quiera regresar… si salió llorando de ahí… -sugirió Rosalie.

- Sí, al parecer a ella le afectó más que a nosotros. –concedió Jasper con tranquilidad.

- Para ella todo tuvo que ser más difícil, por Charlie. –añadió en voz baja Alice.

- Me lo juró, ella irá la próxima vez que nos veamos. Y sé que tampoco estaba mintiendo. –la seguridad en el tono de Edward les hizo saber a todos que en verdad volverían a ver a su amiga, aunque fuese solo para decirles que no quería volver a verlos jamás… ella se reuniría en la próxima ocasión.

- Sí podríamos reunirnos mañana. –sugirió Alice entusiasmada ante la idea de poder en verdad hablar con Bella tan sólo unas horas después.

- No. –atajó Rose con seguridad en la voz, la que le concedía saber más sobre Bella que el resto. – Hay que darle tiempo para que se calme. Unos días. Fijamos fecha para el próximo fin de semana y yo la llamo un par de días antes.

- Pero… -se empezó a quejar la otra chica.

- Alice, ella estaba muy afectada. –afirmó Jasper con la confianza que siempre le dio esa capacidad extra para empatizar casi mágicamente con los demás. – Para ella fue peor… mucho peor. Seguramente todo la golpeó de repente.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper. –afirmó Rosalie pensando en que de seguro Bella no sólo tenía los mismos malos recuerdos que el resto de ellos, sino además la situación en que la puso toda su vida el hecho de que su padre trabajara en la policía del pueblo donde crecieron… y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente… el resto de la historia que los demás ni se imaginaban.

- ¿En una semana, entonces? Porque de ser así, les tengo el plan perfecto.-sugirió Emmett animado y los miró a todos hasta que asintieron. – El próximo domingo es el campeonato y como deben saberlo mi fabuloso equipo lo estará disputando. –sonrió orgulloso- Y claro que vamos a ganar y va a haber una fiesta gigante, aunque no sea aquí en la ciudad el juego. Pero estaba pensando en que nada me gustaría más que abandonar temprano a mis compañeros, tomar un avión y festejar con ustedes por la noche. ¿Qué les parece?

- Festejar que un grupo de gorilas derrotó a otro grupo de gorilas… -dijo Rosalie renuente antes de que una gran sonrisa cruzara su rostro y le guiñara un ojo a Emmett. –Estoy dentro.

- ¡Tu primer campeonato! –exclamó Alice- No me lo perdería por nada.

- Claro, hermano, suena perfecto. –aprobó también Jasper.

- Con una condición. –dijo Edward muy serio, borrando al instante la sonrisa del rostro de su amigo jugador y reemplazándola por un seño fruncido. – Que me garantices que vas a ganar, yo no me junto con perdedores. –al final todos se rieron, menos Emmett, quien aprovechando que lo tenía cerca le soltó un golpe en el brazo en tono juguetón, aunque a juzgar por la cara de dolor de Edward, al día siguiente, amanecería morado.

**&...&...**

**Juntos**

El domingo por la noche, a las once, llegó el vuelo de Emmett y sus amigos lo esperaban en el aeropuerto, al verlo salir por la puerta de llegada todos fueron para felicitarlo, su equipo ganó y él participó en la segunda mitad del juego, por lo que la felicidad y la gloria en ese momento eran todo en su vida. Cuando fue el turno de Rose para abrazarlo, él la levantó del suelo y se puso a dar vueltas con la chica en el aire.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡Suéltame! –le decía entre animada y aterrada, lo cual todos adjudicaron al movimiento sinuoso, pero en realidad era más bien por la excesiva proximidad y el contacto estrecho, dos cosas que ella no podía soportar, no desde hace años.

Cuando al fin la puso en el suelo ella le sonrió educadamente y se alejó dos pasos, fingiendo darle lugar a alguien más para dar sus felicitaciones, pero a él, aún poco perceptivo como era, no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de su amiga y se preguntó por qué a Rose ya no le gustaban los abrazos.

- ¿Dónde está Bella? –preguntó él eventualmente mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

- Pidió que la llamáramos cuando estuviéramos en tu casa, va a llegar allá. –le informó Edward.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Le dan miedo los aeropuertos?

- Ella lo prefirió así. –dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando llamó a su amiga para informarle los planes ella no dio una razón específica para no ir con los demás a recibir a Emmett, pero ella tampoco se lo preguntó.

Llegaron a la casa del chico y él les contó mucho sobre el juego, Rosalie llamó a Bella y ésta prometió llegar pronto. Rápidamente organizaron su pequeña fiesta, con bebidas, música, bocadillos y sobre todo la sensación familiar de estar en casa, sin importar el lugar, lo más importante era la sensación de comodidad. Más o menos una hora después Bella llegó, sonriendo tímidamente pero con el entusiasmo marcado en los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue felicitar a Emmett cuando le abrió la puerta y después pedirle que la soltara cuando se quedó atrapada sin aire en su abrazo de oso. Inmediatamente se incorporó a la reunión, encajando perfectamente en el rompecabezas, como la única pieza que faltaba… y pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban todos juntos por primera vez en diez años.

Sin pensar nada en lo que hacía, Jasper se quitó la chamarra de piel negra y la dejó casualmente en una silla, no fue hasta que escuchó la exclamación de Alice, seguida de otras de los demás, que se dio cuenta del error que cometió y se reprimió mentalmente por su descuido, ahora tendría que dar explicaciones por el gran moretón en su brazo izquierdo, ese que fue causado por un puntapié que le dieron la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Alice asustada, haciendo un ademán para tocar la fea herida que fluctuaba entre lo negro y lo morado, se detuvo a milímetros de la piel.

- Eh… nada. –respondió él y después la risa sarcástica de Emmett le indicó que ninguno de ellos descansaría hasta tener una historia convincente, así que se puso a pensar qué podría inventarles…

- ¿Chocaste contra una puerta? –inquirió Rosalie en tono burlón, recordando una de las excusas comunes que utilizan las mujeres que sufren de maltrato en sus hogares.

- Eso o se tropezó. –añadió Bella pensando en lo mismo.

- No está tan mal como se ve. –dijo el rubio aún tratando de idear algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no había alguna excusa creíble que fuera mejor que la verdad. –Estuve en una pelea. –les dijo finalmente.

- ¡Vaya! Espero que el otro haya salido peor. –exclamó Emmett casi aliviado mientras las mujeres lo miraban incrédulas.

- Creo que está en el hospital. –sonrió Jasper lleno de autocomplacencia.

- ¿Y cómo te metiste en una pelea? –preguntó Edward recordando que cuando niños siempre era su otro amigo quien se metía en esa clase de cosas.

- Pues… -dudó un segundo antes de contarles todo y miró a Alice, la joven lo veía de vuelta todavía asustada, él se dio cuenta de que era mejor cubrir la evidencia, sólo para calmarla y se puso la chaqueta otra vez antes de tomar su mano. –Digamos que es una cosa recreativa que hago a veces.

- ¿Peleas por diversión? –dijo Bella sin entender nada en lo absoluto, las personas huyen de las peleas, ¿no?

- Sí, peleas callejeras. Es emocionante, todo está permitido siempre y cuando sea a mano limpia. –se explicó rápidamente y uno a uno los observó, todos se veían incrédulos, menos Alice, quien mostraba nada más que terror en cada facción y además, tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. –Ya, duende, no es nada. –la consoló atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla. –Lo hago por diversión.

- ¿Y si un día te lastiman de verdad? –preguntó entre lágrimas la joven.

- No pasa nada, me han lastimado de verdad y aquí estoy. –con esa afirmación ella sólo lloró más y se aferró a él fuerza, todos los veían incrédulos.

- Bravo. –dijo sarcástico Edward al final. –Solamente tú eres capaz de hacer que Alice deje de ser una molesta alegría constante para hacerla llorar.

- Yo no soy molesta. –se quejó Alice de repente, alejándose un poco de Jasper y sonriendo apenas, utilizando el dorso de su mano para enjugar las lágrimas.

- Hombre, si quieres algo de acción y un par de moretones, mejor juega foot ball, al menos la paga es buena. –bromeó Emmett aligerando el ambiente al instante otra vez.

La noche continuó amena y entre bromas, todos se quedaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada en el departamento, hasta que decidieron que mejor deberían irse para dormir un par de horas antes de entrar a trabajar al día siguiente.

- ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos la próxima vez? –preguntó Alice antes de que cualquiera se retirara.

En general los amigos no hacían eso, las reuniones eran simplemente cosas normales en las vidas de cualquier persona, pero para ellos, que tenían un pasado y un juramento de no verse, el citarse otra vez era la única forma que tenían para estar seguros de que volverían a hacerlo. Sin decirlo cada uno se preguntaba si aquello no era sólo un remanso y si con el tiempo uno a uno caerían en cuenta del error que cometían al estar juntos y todo terminaría tan de repente como empezó.

- ¿Quieren ir a ver un montón de chicas bonitas? –les dijo Rosalie a todos, aunque más bien dirigiéndose a los chicos.

- ¿Y por qué crees que las invité hoy? –replicó Emmett sonriendo- ¿Por qué son mis amigas y las quiero? Lamento decepcionarte, sólo quería tener buen espectáculo aquí. –a instante todos menos Rose se rieron, ella se limitó a golpearle la nuca al chico aprovechando que lo tenía cerca. - ¡Ey! Eso dolió. –se quejó él.

- Sí claro. –respondió Rose sarcástica antes de suspirar. – En fin… dentro de dos semanas, el viernes es la presentación de una nueva línea de zapatos y voy a modelar, si quieren ir, tengo sus invitaciones aquí mismo.

- ¡Rose! ¡Por supuesto que quiero ir! –exclamó Alice emocionada- Por nada del mundo me perdería una pasarela. –la rubia sonrió y le entregó un ticket que extrajo de su bolso.

- No tienes que decírmelo dos veces. –replicó Emmett extendiendo la mano para recibir su invitación, ella puso los ojos en blanco y se la dio.

Después, las sonrisas de Jasper y Edward fueron suficientes para confirmarle que irían y al final Bella también accedió aunque una vez más todos notaron su duda y se preguntaron si algún día serían capaces de preguntarle cómo es que ella lidió con las cosas y si tal vez ella sería la primera en dimitir y perder contacto de nuevo.

Una vez hecho el pacto para su próximo encuentro Edward insistió en llevar a Bella, pero la joven de cabello castaño prefirió ir en taxi, cuando él pensó en que quizás no quería que averiguara su dirección, simplemente desistió. Rosalie se fue en su auto y Alice le pidió a Jasper que la llevara, pensando así en tener tiempo a solas para interrogarlo. En cuanto estuvieron dentro del vehículo empezó con las preguntas.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo haces? –le dijo simplemente, mirando al frente como él.

- ¿Qué? –quiso saber el chico, aparentemente sin tener idea de por dónde iba el asunto.

- Pelear recreativamente.

- Algunos años… varios años.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó casi sin aliento.

- Algo de emoción. Sabes que me dedico a hacer negocios, no se maneja mucho la adrenalina. Un día simplemente lo intenté y modestia aparte, me sale bien. –sonrió un poco para sí mismo y Alice lo notó por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Te han lastimado mucho?

- Un par de veces he tenido que quedarme en el hospital, pero nunca pasa de una o dos costillas rotas y heridas menores.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio. Alice intentaba procesar toda la información y encontrar una forma de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista del chico, aunque para cuando llegaron a su apartamento, aún no estaba ni cerca de hacerlo. Él se bajó y rodeó el auto para ayudarla a bajar, después, la acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio.

- ¿Sabes? Acabo de decidir algo. –le dijo Alice sonriendo, él se extrañó por el cambio de humor cuando durante el camino claramente no estaba tan feliz.

- ¿Qué has decidido, señorita? –preguntó alzando un poco la comisura de los labios con una expresión que en el pasado siempre derritió a la joven.

- Voy a hacer que dejes tus actividades recreativas, no sé cómo todavía, ni qué tanto me cueste, pero voy a encontrar la forma de que dejes de dañarte a ti mismo. –dijo ella con toda la fuerza que tuvo mientras por dentro se daba cuenta de la sonrisa de ese hombre todavía podía derretirla.

- Buena suerte entonces. Estaré aquí para verte intentarlo. –le dijo él simplemente, después tomó su mano y besó el dorso en gesto de despedida y se marchó dedicándole una última sonrisa.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

HEllo de nuevo! Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias!Por leer y especialmente por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo! Espero que este capítlo les guste y mantenga el misterio de qué va a suceder con sus vidas y de los secretos de su pasado.

Sin más, me despido de momento. Nos leemos la próxima semana y si tienen 1 segundo les pido un** comentario**, mentada, pedrada, jitomatazo, me animan y siempre son ayuda para mejorar. Así que... nos vemos pronto! y **Mil grax**!


	4. Jacob

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo, es mi primer fanfic escribiendo de Crepúsculo, así que espero les guste este pequeño mundo alterno con todos humanos!

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

**Momentos **

- Adelante. –dijo Edward cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era media semana y él estaba en su escritorio leyendo un libro y pensando en que debería irse a dormir, era ya algo tarde y al día siguiente le esperaba un largo ensayo, sin embargo cuando vio que no era uno de sus padres sino Ness quien entró, supo que eso podría tomar un buen rato.

- Hoy casi no te vi. –lo saludó ella sentándose en su cama con naturalidad.

- Casi nunca me ves y no pasa nada. –señaló él - ¿Cuáles son tus negras intenciones? –le preguntó conociéndola demasiado bien para que aquello fuera simplemente una visita social.

- ¿Puedes leer mi mente? –inquirió frustrada, trazando un nuevo plan, cuando su hermano sólo sonrió se dio cuenta de que era mejor ir al grano. –Vengo por negocios, tengo una oferta que hacer.

- ¿De verdad? Me gustaría saber qué puedes tú tener que me interese. –le dijo jugando para molestarla.

- Pues… soy una excelente cocinera y una persona muy ordenada… cuando deseo serlo, además mis temas de conversación son muy amplios y mi gusto por la música tan maravilloso que valoras cada opinión que te doy mientras tocas…

- ¿Y?

- Quiero ofrecerte un trato. Sé que estás buscando un lugar para vivir por tu cuenta y sabes que dentro de poco voy a ir a la universidad y quiero mudarme, esta casa está demasiado lejos del campus… pero mamá y papá se van a preocupar si insisto en vivir sola.

- Quieres mudarte conmigo y que te sirva de niñera. –concluyó Edward.

- No necesito una niñera y lo sabes. El punto aquí es que podría serte muy útil si vivimos juntos.

- Lo dudo. –dijo él sabiendo que era mentira.

- Claro, engáñate a ti mismo. De cualquier forma ya encontré el lugar perfecto para nosotros e hice una cita para ir al sábado a verlo, por eso creí que te gustaría hacer espacio en tu agenda para conocer el sitio donde vamos a vivir.

- No he dicho que sí. –refutó él.

- Pero soy adorable y no puedes resistirte a mi encanto. –respondió ella sonriendo, muy segura de que podía convencer a quien fuera de lo que sea al hacer eso.

- Lo pensaré. –cedió él un poco.

- Excelente, es el sábado por la mañana. –le dijo con tranquilidad ya sintiendo segura su victoria. – Y ahora bien, en asuntos más personales ¿cómo van las cosas con Bella?

- ¿Qué? –el hombre definitivamente no esperaba ese asunto viniendo a colación.

- Sí, sí. Bella, tu ex-novia, tu primer amor… cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate. Bella Swan.

- Ya sé de quién hablas, pero nunca fue mi novia y no veo el sentido de tu pregunta.

- Papá y mamá dicen que siempre estuviste enamorado de ella pero nunca se lo dijiste, ahora me encargo de que no cometas el mismo error.

- ¡Cómo es posible! –exclamó exasperado preguntándose a sí mismo qué tanto le habrían contado Esme y Carlisle a esa chiquilla.

- ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir sólo ustedes dos? –sugirió entusiasta como siempre y él se agarró el puente de la nariz, exasperado.

- La he visto dos veces después de diez años ¿qué te hace pensar que aún siento algo así por ella? O peor aún… que ella podría sentir lo mismo.

- Vi como la miraste la primera vez y cómo la abrazaste, no me digas que no sientes "eso" por ella. Y en cuanto a lo que Bella sienta, no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes.

- Me acabas de pedir vivir juntos y no estás ayudando mucho a tu causa con esos comentarios. –le dijo viéndola fieramente.

- Yo sólo decía. –se defendió levantando ambas manos.

- Ya lo intenté… -se explicó Edward de repente cruzándose de brazos. – Y ella rechazó mi oferta de llevarla a su casa el otro día.

- Entonces, vas a tener que tratar de nuevo. –Ness le sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la habitación y dejarlo pensando muchas cosas.

**&...&**

- Tengo algo que decirte. –pronunció Jacob las palabras con lentitud casi de forma casual mientras él y Bella miraban la televisión en el sillón del dormitorio universitario del chico.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella con naturalidad, sin dejarle ver que por el simple tono que utilizó sabía que era algo importante.

- Tengo que ir a La Push, papá me lo exigió y al final me quedé sin excusas creíbles.

- Te voy a extrañar ¿cuándo te vas? –dijo ella ya sintiéndose un poco sola mientras se recargaba sobre el pecho del chico y él la abrazaba.

- A media semana, algo así. Planeo quedarme allá el mínimo tiempo posible.

- Quédate todo lo que quieras, Jake. Suficientemente malo es que yo no pueda ver a Charlie como para que dejes de ver a tu familia y amigos también, todo porque no quieres dejarme sola. Puedo arreglármelas. –Bella sonrió un poco y alzó la mirada para toparse con los ojos oscuros de su amigo.

- Pero no quiero dejarte sola, no ahora que todos ellos están aquí.

- Jake, voy a estar bien. No regresé llorando la última vez. –le sonrió un poco.

- Cierto. Pero aún así… no me quedaré allá mucho tiempo. Prefiero estar contigo.

- Y yo prefiero que estés aquí. –murmuró Bella con suavidad y se movió un poco para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Jacob, quien en ese momento se inclinó hacia ella haciendo que las comisuras de sus labios se rozaran.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, sumidos en la calidez de su abrazo, era un momento perfecto de paz y ella sonrió contra la piel de su amigo, recorriendo el corto camino para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Al instante él le correspondió. Sus labios se fundieron en una caricia llena de ternura y de amor, de esa clase de cariño que compartían desde hace años… indefinido, rozando entre la línea divisoria de la amistad, la fraternidad y la pasión.

Jacob la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y ella lo abrazó también, así se besaron varios minutos, los cuales no sintieron pasar, hasta que al separarse se sonrieron mutuamente, sabían que de alguna forma estaban bien, sin importar nada… solos en ese momento todo era perfecto.

**&...&**

Alice iba caminando de regreso a casa después de un día normal en el trabajo, nada que resaltar había sucedido durante los últimos días, lo único verdaderamente importante en su mente eran dos cosas: qué usar para la pasarela de Rosalie y cómo hacer que Jasper dejara el horrible hábito de pelear. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y cuando miró la entrada de su departamento encontró a un hombre rubio ahí, recargado contra la pared y la mirada puesta en su dirección, Jasper automáticamente sonrió. La joven mujer apresuró el paso hasta encontrarse con él y lo abrazó automáticamente, sintiendo como él la rodeaba con la cintura.

- Hola. –murmuró la voz masculina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –quiso saber ella sonriéndole mientras se separaba un poco pero tomaba su mano.

- Pues… resulta que vengo a ayudarte, señorita.

- ¿Ah si? –alzó una ceja inquisidora.

- Pues, sí, el otro día le dijiste a un desequilibrado mental que lo sacarías de las peleas callejeras. –él sonrió y ella de repente se puso seria. – Así que… como hoy tengo muchas ganas de ir y medio matar a alguien, tal vez podrías aceptar una invitación a cenar y, por lo tanto, mantenerme lejos de ahí.

- Te voy a encadenar hasta que amanezca. –replicó ella rápidamente.

Jasper pensó que era una broma, pero cuando la joven se dio vuelta y entró al edificio halándolo tras ella, empezó a preguntarse si arriba tendría un set completo de esposas y… de acuerdo, esa línea de pensamientos no era segura ni digna de un caballero, no podía pensar esas cosas de ella. Suspiró con una media sonrisa todavía y la siguió hasta que entraron en su departamento.

Desde el primer momento Jasper sintió la presencia de Alice por todos lados, la decoración, el aroma, cada color… absolutamente cada partícula de ese sitio estaba llena de ella. Él se pasó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dejó conducir hasta el sofá, donde ella casi lo avienta para indicarle que se sentara antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Cuando la escuchó abrir puertas y mover cosas no pudo evitar que las ideas de esposas regresaran a su mente, pero Alice no se tardó nada en regresar con un vestido en cada mano.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó concentrada, como si estuviera decidiendo algo importante.

- Eh… no lo sé ¿tú eliges?

- ¿Comida sureña? Algo techado porque aún hace frío- sugirió ella recordando cómo él nunca se desprendía de sus raíces.

- Conozco el lugar perfecto. –le sonrió.

- ¿Verde o rojo? –preguntó ella sosteniendo ambos vestidos en alto para que pudiera apreciarlos.

- Rojo. –respondió él sin dudarlo y Alice desapareció de nuevo agradeciendo que ese día llevara un maquillaje neutro que no le exigiera cambiarlo al mudarse de ropa.

Llegaron al restaurant y ordenaron la cena sumidos en conversaciones banales, Alice aún quería preguntarle más cosas sobre esas famosas peleas callejeras, pero quería suavizarlo antes para que le diera respuestas verdaderas, pues eso de "por diversión" no le cabía en la cabeza. Sin embargo él se adelantó en preguntarle algo que aunque en apariencia no fue la gran cosa, a ella sí le trajo muchas consecuencias.

- ¿Cómo vas con tu súper desarrollada intuición? Me parece que funciona mejor que antes. –Jasper sonreía, pero las facciones de su compañera cambiar al instante, casi expresando pesar. – Lo siento. –se apresuró él. – No quiero incomodarte.

- No, no hay problema es que… -dudó unos segundos mirando su plato. – Es que… es algo que no le he dicho a nadie… nunca.

- Puedes confiar en mí. –él le sonrió una vez más y sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada que le dio algo de valor a Alice para continuar.

- Vas a pensar que estoy loca. Literalmente.

- Nunca pensaría eso de ti. Además, yo peleo por diversión, no veo cómo puedas ser tú la loca aquí.

- Estuve un año en un hospital psiquiátrico. –confesó ella bajando la mirada con tristeza y la dejó sobre la mesa, no queriendo ver qué expresión pondría él, pero pronto sintió la mano varonil que tomó la suya y entonces, lo miró de nuevo, encontrando preocupación y cariño en sus ojos.

- No te voy a presionar para que me cuentes, pero si te sientes cómoda, me gustaría saberlo.

- Cuando nos… separamos me obsesioné con mi intuición. Empecé a buscar en todos lados señales de peligro… me volví rara y me aislé. Tenía miedo, quería poder prevenir que otras cosas malas pasaran.

- Si te hubiéramos escuchado nunca habríamos…

- Eso pensé. –lo interrumpió para que no se explicara más, no había necesidad de traer ese evento ahora a la superficie. –Me culpé mil veces… si hubiera insistido, si hubiera escuchado a mi intuición…

- Alice, todos lo hicimos, no puedes culparte tú.

- Como sea. –ella se encogió de hombros, no quería discutir aquello en ese momento. – Con el paso del tiempo desarrollé… visiones… de cosas que pasarían o que podían pasar… y dejé de vivir en mi realidad… era… era… no sé cómo describirlo. –por un momento la joven mujer pareció perderse en recuerdos, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, y no las encontró. – Al final me deprimí, cuando las visiones me controlaban a mí, en lugar de yo a ellas, hasta que un día fue demasiado…

**FLASHBACK**

**Alice POV**

Miré el reloj pro primera vez en lo que me pareció una eternidad y encontré que apenas eran pasadas las cuatro, era media tarde … ese día parecía no acabar. Suspiré con miedo, las visiones habían cesado momentáneamente, aunque demasiado tarde para siquiera llamar al trabajo, seguramente me despedirán… pero en fin, una vez más no es tan importante, es sólo otro fracaso. De esos que se han acumulado desde que terminé a duras penas la preparatoria, desde entonces… hay días tan difíciles, ocasiones como hoy en las que no puedo ni levantarme de la cama, en las que pierdo contacto con toda la realidad y quedo encerrada en las cosas que veo, pero así es mejor. No importa que no pueda ir a la universidad o terminar un curso de diseño de modas… ni siquiera mantener un empleo, mientras tenga las visiones puedo mantener el futuro controlado, puedo asegurarme de que todo va a estar bien y de que nadie más va a morir.

Pero de repente me golpea de nuevo, el remanso de paz terminó y mi campo visual se vuelve borroso por un segundo antes de mostrar algo que todavía no sucede…

Puedo escuchar a mi tía entrando en la casa, son cerca de las seis, sé que es este mismo día. Sube a mi habitación y me encuentra aquí, claro, no he tenido intenciones de moverme. Pero en vez de estar preocupada como generalmente, hoy se ve… enojada.

- Hola… -la saludo tímidamente, esperando por que me diga qué es lo que está mal.

- No fuiste a trabajar otra vez ¿verdad?

- No, es que… no me sentía bien. Pero mañana voy a ir y explicar todo.

- Haz lo que quieras, Alice, esto se terminó. Ya me cansé de que siempre sea lo mismo, eres incapaz de valerte por ti misma, pero vas a tener que hacerlo. Te doy dos semanas para que tomes tus cosas y te marches.

- No, por favor. –le susurro con un nudo en la garganta, ella no puede hacer eso, no tengo nadie a quien recurrir, mis padres aún viven en Forks… y preferiría morir mil veces antes de regresar ahí.

- Lo siento, Alice. Ya fue demasiado. –sin mirarme de nuevo sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con ello la visión termina.

Miro de nuevo el reloj y me doy cuenta de que ella aún no sale de trabajar, todavía no son las cinco, pero lo que vi fue tan definitivo que ella debe estar segura, va a encontrarme aquí y va a echarme de su casa. Sin que lo pueda controlar las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y una tras otra caen, dejándome ahí, sin esperanza, todo se terminó, por fin enfadé a la única persona que me ha dado un hogar.

¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo volver con mis padres, no después de que he sido una decepción tan grande para ellos, no puedo porque viven ahí… con ellos jamás. Pero no tengo a nadie más, yo ya no vivo en el mismo mundo, no tengo opciones.

No las hay.

Es como una epifanía, como si la verdad me goleara aún más fuerte que todas las visiones juntas. Ya no hay opciones. Y ni siquiera me siento tan mal, por fin, mi vida siempre estuvo destinada a esto, aunque no tuviera una premonición al respecto, este es el fin.

De alguna forma me las ingenio para salir de la cama y siento amenazantes en un rincón de mi mente las visiones, pero no puedo permitirles el paso ahora, mi tiempo es limitado. No voy a dejar que las cosas lleguen a ese punto, sé qué tan difícil debió ser para mi tía tomar la decisión de echarme de su casa y no voy a permitir que cargue con eso en su conciencia, no cuando de todas formas esto es todo para mí.

Sé dónde guarda las medicinas, en el gabinete del baño. Dando un paso a la vez voy y al abrirlo encuentro por lo menos diez frascos diferentes, no me importa qué sean, da lo mismo. Es difícil tomarlos todos a la vez, pero lo hago y voy de regreso a mi habitación para sentarme en la cama, así cuando ella llegue y vea lo que he hecho, no será tan difícil, solo parecerá que estoy dormida. No vale la pena dejar una nota… ¿qué podría explicar? _"Tuve una visión donde me echabas a la calle y preferí morir antes"._ No, eso la convencería de que estoy loca y la asustaría.

Una a una tomo cada píldora, al principio con calma, no siento prisa alguna, todo terminará pronto. Todavía siento las visiones punzantes y conforme se hacen más fuertes y amenazan con mostrarse, me doy prisa. Ya no las deseo, no quiero tenerlas nunca más. Así, cuando dan las cinco en punto termino con la última pastilla y me recuesto en la cama a esperar que la consciencia se me vaya de las manos y la vida también.

Hubiera deseado que la espera fuera tan sencilla como resultó lo demás, pero no es así. En cuanto mi mente no tiene que concentrarse en pasar píldoras, las visiones me golpean, pero no las quiero, no deseo ver la reacción de mi tía, ni mi propio funeral, no me interesa saber qué dirán mis padres ni cómo seguirá la vida. Porque ya estuve mucho tiempo en este mundo, es hora de partir.

Finalmente lo único que lamento son dos cosas… primero, el no haber escuchado a mi intuición la única vez que pudo salvar muchas vidas… que fue un aviso… si en esa simple ocasión hubiese escuchado… pero ya es demasiado tarde. Y la otra cosa que siento en lo más profundo de mi ser son mis amigos, sé que de todas formas jamás volvería a verlos, pero me siento mal pensar que los estoy abandonando. Pero da igual, ya todo está terminando.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En cuanto finalizó de relatarle la historia Alice percibió que Jasper se aferraba a su mano con más fuerza, él sintió en ese momento como si un millón de agujas se clavaran en su pecho. ¿Cómo pudo Alice pasar por algo así? Ella que fue siempre alegre, llena de vida… ¿cómo es que estuvo tan cerca de perderla para siempre? Aunque en realidad no era suya, incluso si él nunca lo hubiera sabido… este mundo sería un lugar mucho peor sin Alice.

- Cuando salí del hospital me internaron en el psiquiátrico, se suponía que eran sólo unos días, pero cometí el error de decirles la verdad sobre las visiones y estuve un año entero ahí.

- ¿Cómo lo soportaste? –preguntó él incapaz de imaginar a la pequeña Alice encerrada en cuatro paredes tanto tiempo.

- Las medicinas que me daban… me tenían como adormecida y calmaban las visiones y eventualmente estuve lo suficientemente cuerda para tomar control sobre ellas y mentirle a los doctores diciendo que no las tenía más.

- ¿Aún las tienes? –dijo Jasper frunciendo el seño.

- A veces. –ella se encogió de hombros- Ahora lo controlo bastante bien y me concentro en desarrollar una intuición… sana.

En ese momento Jasper se levantó de su silla y se acuclilló al lado de Alice, abrazándola con fuerza, como si con ese gesto garantizara que se quedaría ahí, segura a su lado por siempre. Lentamente, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, ella le correspondió el gesto y se sintió bien, definitivamente Jasper fue el indicado, quien entendería que no estaba loca.

- Júrame que nunca te voy a perder. –le dijo el chico separándose un poco para verla a los ojos. – Si tienes problemas dime y haré absolutamente todo lo que sea necesario para ayudarte. Pero júrame que jamás vas a intentar alejarte de nuevo.

- Te lo juro. –respondió ella simplemente, sonriendo y luego le besó la mejilla. Él le sonrió y regresó a su asiento. - ¿Entonces? ¿No piensas que estoy loca?

- Más bien diría que tienes un don.

- ¡Mira quien habla! ¿Todavía manipulas a todos a tu alrededor?

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Le caigo bien a los demás, soy empático. –al final se rió terminando de aligerar el ambiente y ella lo acompañó sin dudar, sintiéndose completa a su lado.

**&...&**

**Revelaciones**

- ¡Bella! ¡Por fin contestas! ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Alice apresurada a su amiga, que respondía el teléfono después de no hacerlo las primeras cinco veces que la llamó.

- Eh… sí, disculpa, no escuché cuando sonó. Voy camino a casa. –dijo dudando.

- Perfecto, dame tu dirección para verte allá.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? –no quiso dejarle notar a su amiga que aún tenía dudas en cuanto a abrirse completamente.

- Pues si no me dices dónde vives ahora mismo, sí va a pasar algo muy malo. Estoy segura de que todavía eres incapaz de saber cómo coordinar tu ropa para una pasarela de modas.

- ¡Alice! –la regañó riendo, nada más a ella se le ocurría hacer tanto alboroto por algo tan sencillo. – Puedo arreglármelas.

- Yo sé que no. Así que dame tu dirección para que pueda llevarte el precioso vestido que te hice.

- ¿Me hiciste un vestido?

- Bueno, lo tomé de la última colección que diseñé, pero es perfecto para ti. Así que dame tu dirección antes de que me impaciente. –al final el tono de Alice era de verdad amenazador y Bella la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se rendiría y jamás la dejaría asistir a la pasarela de Rosalie con cualquier cosa puesta, así que le dio su dirección y se pasó el resto del camino preparándose mentalmente para volver a ponerse, después de diez años, algo que su amiga escogiera.

Cuando llegó a su departamento ya la encontró ahí, completamente fabulosa, con cada cabello arreglado y todos los tonos de su ropa y maquillaje en perfecta sintonía y no pudo más que agradecerle internamente por el favor… ella nunca podría verse tan bien sin su ayuda y no quería desentonar en el evento. Entraron en el lugar y Alice de inmediato puso sobre un sillón el vestido, que oculto en una bolsa no era visible.

- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Todavía no acabas de desempacar! –se asustó Alice de ver montones de cajas por todos lados, como si quien viviera ahí se hubiera mudado hacía dos días.

- He estado ocupada. –se excusó sonrojándose.

- Como sea, se nos hace tarde. Ve y báñate, pero no se te ocurra mojarte el cabello. Vamos, corre, corre. –la apresuró dándole empujoncitos entusiastas en dirección del pasillo. – Yo me entretengo sola. Te quiero fuera en cinco minutos.

Bella simplemente se rió y se apresuró a tomar una ducha, recogiéndose antes el cabello en la coronilla. Ni siquiera se molestó en dejar que al agua saliera muy caliente, como acostumbraba, simplemente hizo un trabajo tan rápido como pudo, preocupada porque se les hiciera tarde y no llegaran a ver a Rose. Cuando terminó, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño, caminó tiritando de frío a la sala pero no vio ni a Alice ni al vestido ahí y como el sitio no era muy grande, fue a su habitación.

Ahí estaba su amiga, sentada en la cama con el vestido por un lado, entonces pudo verlo. Era de un tono azul profundo con un solo hombro y diseños discretos bordados en hilo plateado, bonito, pero tan corto que se escandalizó de verlo. También notó maquillaje en la cama, sin duda Alice tenía todo listo, pero cuando la miró no la encontró sonriendo como esperaba, sino con la vista perdida en el suelo y algo abatida.

- ¿Alice? –preguntó acercándose, su amiga levantó la mirada de repente.

- Siéntate frente al tocador, voy a empezar con tu cabello.

Bella asintió e hizo lo que le pidió. Al instante la otra mujer se puso a trabajar en algo sencillo pero bonito, que no le llevó más que algunos minutos, después tomó el maquillaje, de pieza por pieza y empezó a aplicárselo con cuidado pero increíble facilidad.

- Alice… el vestido es hermoso pero… -murmuró Bella por sacar algo de conversación, quizás así su amiga le terminaría por contar qué cambió tanto su ánimo.

- Sin "peros", el vestido es perfecto. –le sonrió un segundo.

- Me voy a congelar.

- Puedes ponerte unas mayas abajo.

- Pero no tengo…

- Supuse. –suspiró teatralmente- Traje unas también. –le guiñó un ojo y después se puso seria otra vez y empezó a hablar en tono casi casual. - ¿Es Jacob Black?

- ¿Qué? –dijo asustada y dio un respingo ¿cómo es que Alice sabía de Jacob?

- No te muevas. –la regañó- Sí, el chico que está contigo en las fotografías que tienes regadas por toda la casa, es Jacob Black, el niño de La Push ¿cierto?

- Eh… ya no es un niño. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras se arrepentía mil veces de haber permitido que Alice fuera a su departamento, todavía no estaba en lo absoluto lista para contarles tanto.

- Supongo que tu respuesta evasiva indica que no quieres contarme cómo es que has estado… en contacto con él todos estos años.

- Lo siento pero…

- Te entiendo. –dijo ella, pues aunque era cierto que Jacob no formó parte del pacto de nunca más verse, sí era alguien muy cercano a Forks como para que Bella estuviera tan relacionada con él. – Sólo dime una cosa. En muchas fotografías se ven… muy unidos ¿es tu novio?

- Eh… algo así, bueno… no exactamente… en realidad… no lo sé. Las cosas con él siempre han sido muy difusas.

- ¿Algún día me lo contarás? –preguntó viéndola a los ojos mientras se alejaba, contemplando a la vez su obra de arte.

- Sí. –suspiró Bella resignada, cualquier otra respuesta derivaría en horas de interrogatorio inmediato.

No dejaré que lo olvides. Ahora ponte el vestido, ya se nos hizo tarde. –le sonrió triunfante y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse, otra vez en el estado de ánimo eufórico, entonces, toda aquella seriedad había sido por las fotografías.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello de nuevo! Quiero darles las gracias!Por leer y especialmente por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo! Espero que este capítlo les guste y mantenga el misterio !

Nos leemos la próxima semana y si tienen 1 segundo les pido un **comentario**, mentada, pedrada, jitomatazo, me animan y siempre son ayuda para mejorar. Así que... nos vemos pronto! y **Mil grax**!


	5. Una triste noche

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo, es mi primer fanfic escribiendo de Crepúsculo, así que espero les guste este pequeño mundo alterno con todos humanos!

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Rosalie salió del camerino luciendo una gran sonrisa, la pasarela estuvo espectacular, justo como las amaba, llenas de personas y fotógrafos, todos salieron muy complacidos y en especial ella, que notó las miradas de varios representantes de marcas que le interesaban, quizás pronto obtendría algo mejor. Fue caminando entre la gente, luciendo toda su belleza y saludando a unos cuantos en el camino, pero ella iba directa a buscar a sus amigos, a quienes notó entre el público. Cuando un mesero pasó a su lado ella tomó una copa de la charola y siguió su camino entre los que se quedaron para la pequeña fiesta.

Emmett fue a quien encontró primero, él le sonrió y se acercó rápidamente. Rosalie no pudo evitar notar lo atractivo que era, lo bien que se veía con el traje negro y cómo se le formaban hoyuelos al sonreír, dando la impresión de que no era nada más que un niño grande. Cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca la abrazó sin dudar, no fue uno de los clásicos abrazos de oso, sino una suave que la envolvió por la cintura, pero aún así la estremeció y no pudo más que con su mano libre tocarle el hombro.

- Estuviste perfecta. –le dijo él en voz baja antes de separarse, teniendo un recordatorio más de que a Rose ya no le gustaban los abrazos.

- Gracias. –sonrió un poco.

- En verdad, eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

- Espero que los diseñadores piensen lo mismo.

- Rose, quiero preguntarte algo. Es importante. –de repente él ya no parecía un niño, sino un hombre adulto y eso la extrañó y las palabras en sí la pusieron nerviosa, se limitó a asentir. – Cada vez que te toco te hace sentir incómoda, lo sé.

- No, es que… - se apresuró ella a intentar negar temas peligrosos.

- No me mientas, en el pasado fuimos lo bastante cercanos como para que ahora note la diferencia. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué?

Ella se quedó viéndolo a los ojos, incapaz de responder inmediatamente porque no podía contarle todo nada más así y definitivamente una mentira no sería la salida, él lo notaría de inmediato, la conocía demasiado bien.

- No es contigo. En general… no tolero el contacto físico. –se limitó a decir, dando un rodeo a medias, esperando que fuera suficiente para calmar la curiosidad del hombre.

- Menos mal que no es personal. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

- Muchas cosas pasan en diez años, Emmett, y algunas no son bonitas. Pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

- Está bien. –cedió él sonriendo otra vez. – Algún día me ganaré tu confianza de nuevo. Ven, los demás te están esperando. –le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y emprendió el camino, Rosalie lo siguió agradecida porque no insistiera más.

- Creo que Bella tiene novio. –le murmuró Alice a Jasper en voz baja, aprovechando que por primera vez en toda la noche estaban relativamente solos. Emmett fue a buscar a Rose, Edward estaba a varios metros hablando por teléfono y Bella miraba un cuadro de la pared con aspecto ensimismado.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

- ¡No sé! Y peor, no me quiso explicar nada. Y aún peor todavía… lo que en verdad va a matar a Edward es quién es el chico.

- ¿A Edward? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Quién es el chico?

- ¡Jasper! –le regañó mientras revisaba que Bella no les prestaba atención y después le habló aún más bajo. – Para ser tan empático a veces me decepcionas. Edward todavía está enamorado de Bella, después de diez años. Y el chico que está con ella es Jacob Black.

- ¿El niño de La Push? ¿Del que Edward siempre estuvo celoso porque era amigo de Bella?

- Él mismo, pero ya no es un niño. Debe ser por lo menos tan grande como Emmett.

- ¿Cómo es que…? –pero en ese momento Bella volteó hacia ellos y notaron que Edward terminaba su llamada, así que ya no siguieron discutiendo.

- Luego te cuento. –le dijo Alice rápidamente antes de aparentar naturalidad.

- Bella –dijo el chico de cabello bronce cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para que ella lo escuchara. – No te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy.

- Eh… gracias… -respondió sonrojándose y bajando la mirada, pensando en qué decir… pero en ese momento llegaron Emmett y Rosalie para salvarla sin darse cuenta.

Una vez reunidos todos se dedicaron a felicitar a Rosalie, a decirle lo bien que estuvo, cómo ella resaltó de entre todas las demás, ella les agradeció por sus comentarios y por haber asistido, lo hizo con una sonrisa genuina, sintiéndose como en casa y de alguna forma se dio cuenta de que esa pasarela era la mejor de su vida, no por el hecho en sí, sino porque por fin tenía alguien con quien compartir su felicidad.

- Bella, te ves muy bien hoy. –le dijo a su amiga después de unos minutos.

- ¡Gracias! –respondió entusiasta Alice- Bella siempre es mi obra de arte personal. –con ese comentario todos se rieron y la aludida se sonrojó más.

De esa forma entre comentarios y risas pasaron el resto de la noche siempre moviéndose en grupo, incluso cuando alguien interrumpía para hablar con Rose, todos se quedaban cerca. Y como cada vez que se reunían, justo antes de despedirse alguien formuló la pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo nos vemos de nuevo? –inquirió Edward.

- Pues, no tengo un juego de campeonato ni una pasarela, pero ¿por qué no vienen a mi casa? Estoy seguro de que algo podremos hacer. –sugirió Jasper, quien tenía como de costumbre la mano cosida a la de Alice.

- ¿Tienes un buen equipo de sonido? –preguntó Emmett.

- El mejor. –sonrió orgulloso.

- Perfecto. –su amigo correspondió igual y todos asintieron después, contentos porque el destino les permitiera alargar su reencuentro un poco más.

**&...&...**

**Problemas**

Era viernes y Rosalie estaba en su departamento leyendo un libro, la noche no le prometía nada demasiado especial. Algunas amigas la invitaron a salir a bailar pero ella solía eludir esos lugares donde los hombres no paraban de acercársele. En ese momento su teléfono sonó y por el identificador supo que se trataba de Emmett.

- Hola. –respondió contenta pero desconcertada.

- Hermosa ¿cómo estás? –la saludó alegre.

- Bien, gracias. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

- Es viernes por la noche y voy de camino a un centro nocturno, pero para divertirme de verdad, pensé en invitarte.

- ¿Centro nocturno? Gracias, pero no es mi tipo de lugar. Deberías llamar a Alice. –le sugirió sabiendo que su amiga era más de esas cosas.

- Estaba pensando en hacerlo también. Pero vamos, no puedes rechazar la invitación. Será divertido. También voy a llamar a los chicos. Y estoy seguro de que Alice puede ingeniárselas para arrastrar a Bella.

- No lo dudo. –se rió- Pero aún así…

- Rose, no vas a dejar que nos reunamos sin ti. –la regañó.

- Está bien. –suspiró resignada- Pero yo llamo a Alice para asegurarme de que no es una trampa. Mándame un mensaje con el nombre y la dirección del lugar.

- Te veo allá. –replicó él con la sonrisa manifiesta en la voz y colgó el teléfono, entonces Rosalie se dispuso a llamar a Alice.

**&...&...**

Bella estaba sola en su oficina, adelantando trabajo para no irse a casa. Era el inicio del fin de semana y le esperaban días de estar desempacando sola, porque Jacob no estaba ahí para ayudarla. En cierta forma se sentía contenta de que él pudiera pasar algo más de tiempo con su papá y amigos, pero lo extrañaba, estaba muy mal acostumbrada a estar con él para evitar sus propios problemas, simplemente esa tarde recibió una llamada de Charlie, que resultó terminar en una triste afirmación de su pare que ella no podía negar "Todo el tiempo estas con Jacob, excepto cuando viene de visita", y eso la dejó sintiéndose peor… tan culpable.

Suspiró y miró el reloj, tratando de sacarse los recuerdos de la cabeza, pero justo cuando sintió las lágrimas en los ojos su teléfono sonó y ella respondió aliviada.

- ¿Alice?

- ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Prepárate, vamos a salir!

- Estoy en mi trabajo ¿a dónde vamos? –quiso saber, aunque ya se estaba poniendo de pie para abandonar ese lugar, sin importar qué fueran los planes, serían mejores que estar desempacando en su casa.

- Vamos a bailar con los chicos, Emmett nos invitó.

- ¿A bailar? –preguntó dubitativa, quizás sí sería mejor irse a casa.

- No me salgas con que no puedes bailar porque tienes ocho pies izquierdos, eso ya lo sé. Pero vas a ir de todas formas. –el tono de Alice no dejaba lugar a "peros", así que Bella suspiró resignada. – Dame la dirección de tu trabajo, paso por ti y vamos a mi casa apara alistarnos.

- ¿Tienes en qué anotar? –le preguntó dispuesta a ponerse en sus manos esa noche.

Todo lo siguiente sucedió justo como ella lo esperaba, fue al departamento de Alice y ahí ella le prestó algo de ropa y la arregló para que pareciera estrella de rock, mientras tanto, Rosalie llegó luciendo tan hermosa como siempre.

Una vez que estuvieron listas intentaron llamar a Jasper y Edward sólo para cerciorarse de que estarían también allá, pero ninguno de los dos respondió el teléfono, así que se marcharon sin saber más. Al llegar al centro nocturno las dejaron pasar inmediatamente, cuando siguieron las indicaciones de Emmett para dirigirse con el tipo de seguridad y dar el nombre de él, al parecer los jugadores profesionales tenían ciertas concesiones.

Entraron juntas, tomadas de la mano con Bella en medio, sólo por si se tropezaba con los tacones, y pasaron entre la gente buscando a sus amigos. Después de algunos minutos, en los cuales no tuvieron suerte, Bella haló a ambas para llamar su atención y les señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza una mesa que estaba en zona especial.

Ahí estaba un grupo grande de personas, muchos chicos de tamaños tan descomunales como el de Emmett y varias mujeres, todos sentados estratégicamente uno y una. Ellas todas parecían sacadas de una revista y sus ropas eran más que provocativas, además obviamente se divertían con los chicos, quienes las miraban de forma poco caballerosa.

Cuando Rosalie localizó a Emmett, lo primero que sintió fueron náuseas, estaba ahí, riendo con su aspecto inocente de siempre y si debía ser justa, no estaba mirando a las mujeres, pero de todas formas estaba ahí… sentado entre dos de ellas. La joven rubia no tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando Alice ya las estaba arrastrando a ella y a Bella hasta la mesa con todos los jugadores.

En cuanto Emmett las vio aproximarse, una sonrisa deslumbrante se dibujó en su rostro y se puso de pie sin siquiera mirar a las dos mujeres que intentaron retenerlo a sus costados. Él se aproximó y luego las observó de arriba abajo a las tres haciendo después una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación, Alice y Bella se rieron, pero Rosalie no pudo hacerlo, ahora sintiendo las náuseas ser reemplazadas por ira.

- ¿Y los chicos? –preguntó Alice gritando por encima de la música, mientras halaba a sus dos amigas hacia la mesa, conducida por el hombre.

- No pude localizaros. –dijo él frunciendo el seño un poco, pero no continuaron hablando de eso, en ese momento llegaron a su lugar.

Las dos chicas que antes estaban con Emmett se quedaron juntas, luego se sentó él, a su lado Alice, después Bella y al último Rose, quedando sentada apenas a unos centímetros de un tipo rubio y enorme que inmediatamente le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ella desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de cómo eran hechas algunas presentaciones, pero no volvió a ver a nadie a los ojos. Se sentía mal, quería salir de ahí en ese preciso momento y olvidar que jamás fue. De alguna forma su grupo de amigos trasladaba a su presente momentos más felices, pero ver a Emmett así, como sólo un hombre más, la afectó mucho… fue como darse cuenta de que no era ya el chico dulce, su amigo, su compañero… el mismo que conoció cuando fue más feliz.

Cuando sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas se dio cuenta de que no iba a quedarse, ni por educación ni por guardar apariencias, prefería marcharse en ese mismo instante antes de enfrentar aquello un segundo más. Así volteó hacia sus dos amigas antes de hablar tan alto como pudo para que le escucharan.

- Yo me voy. –les anunció simplemente, sin dar ninguna explicación y soltó la mano de Bella para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida.

Caminó rápido entre la gente y se obligó a mantenerse en una pieza por lo menos hasta abandonar el lugar y llegar a su auto, ahí podría desmoronarse tranquilamente sin que la interrumpieran. Pero cuando estaba a medio camino de la salida una gran mano tomó la suya y la haló hacia la pared, donde había un huequito en el cual podían hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Emmett hablando alto, para que pudiera escucharlo.

- Me voy. No puedo estar aquí. –le explicó apenas, deseando irse y zafó su mano de la de él sin mayor esfuerzo. Pero él volvió a tomársela.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- No es nada. Simplemente no puedo. –ella intentó mantenerse fuerte, aguantar las lágrimas y poner su mejor semblante, pero no pudo, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que falló hasta que Emmett con un movimiento cuidadoso enjugó una lágrima que rodaba en su mejilla.

- Está bien, vámonos. –le dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo.

- No Emmett, está bien, puedo irme sola.

- No te voy a dejar irte sola. –replicó mientras claramente escribía un mensaje de texto.

- Traje mi auto, sólo quiero irme a casa. –empezaba a sentirse aún peor, nerviosa, la música fuerte no ayudaba en nada y su impaciencia sólo crecía.

- No vas a irte a casa, vamos a ir a otro lugar tranquilo a que te relajes. –le dijo él y luego le sonrió guardando el celular en su bolsillo de nuevo. – Confía en mí. –lo último fue casi un murmullo pero ella pudo escucharlo y así dejó que la tomara de la mano e incomprensiblemente la guiara de regreso a la mesa.

Alice y Bella se quedaron sentadas entre los desconocidos sin saber qué hacer exactamente, lo único que la mujer de cabello negro sintió que era correcto fue permanecer ahí y dejar que Emmett se encargara de ir por Rosalie, no supo por qué de su decisión, pero escuchó a su intuición. Pasaron unos minutos cuando su celular vibró y leyó el mensaje, era de Emmett.

"_Voy a hacer una puesta en escena, pero no alertes a Bella o lo arruinaría"_

Alice se extrañó, pero muy en el fondo supo que sería divertido, cuando su amiga la miró cuestionando en silencio, ella simplemente sonrió, negó con la cabeza y se quedó esperando a que llegaran sus amigos.

- ¡Ey chicas! Tenemos un amigo en apuros. Nos vamos. –les gritó a ellas Emmett cuando las alcanzó, con Rosalie semi escondida detrás de su cuerpo, varios de los presentes escucharon y lo miraron también.

- ¿Qué? –cuestionó Bella extrañada.

- Edward llamó y dijo algo de un accidente. Vámonos.

La reacción de Bella fue justo la que esperaban, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado e inmediatamente se puso de pie, seguida por Alice que fingía bastante bien la preocupación, ocultando la sonrisa traviesa, cuando ellas estuvieron al lado de Rosalie, él les habló a sus amigos.

- Una emergencia. Los veo luego. –se disculpó simplemente y se marchó con sus tres chicas, sabiendo que la expresión de Bella sería suficiente para que nadie le hiciera bromas después de lo que hizo esa noche llevándose para él solo a tres mujeres.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Bella muy alarmada tan pronto como estuvieron afuera, en la noche silenciosa.

Como respuesta obtuvo risas, Emmett y Alice lo hicieron abiertamente mientras Rose sólo sonrió un poco y sin que tuvieran que decírselo entendió que no era cierto, que nada más idearon un pretexto para salir de ahí y que ella fue víctima de su engaño. Se hubiera enojado, pero el saber que Edward no tuvo un accidente la alivió demasiado como para hacerlo. Antes de que pudieran dejar de reír el teléfono de Emmett sonó y él respondió contento de que fuera Jasper.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó al chico todavía riendo.

- Larga historia. –Jasper se rió un poco, pero inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo y soltó una pequeña exclamación.

- ¡Vamos! Es viernes y todavía la noche es joven, hay que divertirnos. Adivino que andas en la calle.

- Está bien, pero no tengo mi auto aquí.

- Paso por ti. –él les guiñó un ojo a las chicas, dándoles a entender que guardaría en secreto su presencia.

- Excelente. Te veo en la Avenida Norte y la 80.

Terminaron la llamada y calmaron sus risas, entonces el hombre miró a Rosalie y la encontró más relajada, pero aún se adivinaban todas las emociones negativas en sus ojos, cómo le gustaría poder entenderla, que ella confiara en él para decirle por qué… pero de cualquier forma en ese momento no podía hacer nada más que intentar distraerla.

- Vamos a darle una sorpresa a Jasper. ¿Quién se viene conmigo? –les preguntó a Bella y Alice.

- ¡Yo! –exclamó Alice entusiasta.

- Nosotras te seguimos. –habló Rose tranquila y todos se encaminaron a los automóviles.

**&...&...**

Jasper estaba en una esquina cualquiera de la ciudad, aunque no en el mejor vecindario y eso que ya se había alejado varias cuadras de donde en verdad pasó la primera parte de la noche, metido entre la peor lacra. Otra pelea ganada, se sentía triunfante. Sabía que estaba mal, que si Alice se enterara probablemente… bueno, no le iba a gustar nada. Pero de todas formas no planeaba decírselo, aunque tenían reunión en una semana y quizás no se hubieran borrado todavía las marcas de la pelea.

Además estaba Emmett, a quien había accedido ver todavía envuelto por la euforia y la adrenalina de su triunfo, pero a decir verdad él iba a notar lo que acababa de suceder, no sólo porque no había otra explicación que pudiera crear, sino por la herida en su labio inferior y… para ser sinceros, se sentía algo… mareado, sí, probablemente porque se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero pasaría. No era la primera vez.

Un rato después vio aparecer dos autos, que se acercaron a él disminuyendo la velocidad, adelante estaba Emmett, con el asiento del copiloto vacío, menos mal, pues atrás identificó con facilidad el convertible rojo de Rosalie y a Bella a su lado. Lo que menos se esperaba… más compañía. Al menos tuvo mucha suerte y Alice no andaba por ahí. Se subió en el coche y justo en cuanto cerró la puerta un par de brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás y junto a su oído escuchó el murmullo de una voz que en ese momento temía.

- Sorpresa. –le dijo ella con la sonrisa dibujada en el tono y él sólo cerró los ojos esperando por lo siguiente.

- ¿Estuviste peleando hoy? –la pregunta brusca fue hecha por Emmett, quien lo miró casi asustado, al instante Jasper sintió los tiernos brazos desenvolverlo y vio a Alice prácticamente abalanzarse hacia la parte delantera del auto.

- No es nada. –se excusó él sabiendo que no habría escapatoria.

- Lo hiciste de nuevo. –dijo Alice casi sin aliento mirándole el rostro.

Él no contestó y la joven empezó a tocarle la cara muy suavemente, mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Emmett se limitó a conducir sin rumbo fijo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, mientras ella siguió con su examen rápido hasta que escuchó a Jasper exclamar de dolor un poco, claramente trató de contenerse y no lo logró.

- De verdad, estoy perfectamente.

- Emmett, vamos a un hospital. Tiene un chipote del tamaño del Everest.

- Eh… claro… - él iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó y lo respondió poniendo el altavoz, era Rosalie.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios vamos? Estás conduciendo sin rumbo. –le reclamó enojada.

- Pues… aparentemente vamos al hospital. –dijo él simplemente.

- ¿Conocen algún hospital cerca? –se entrometió Alice.

- No es necesario. –replicó Jasper.

- Si no vas al hospital, me bajo ahora mismo del auto. Y no vas a permitir que me quede sola a media noche en medio de quién sabe dónde ¿verdad? –Alice lo amenazó y lo miró con furia en los ojos unos segundos hasta que él asintió. - ¿Qué hospital conocen? –volvió a preguntar ella a todos en general y nadie se atrevió a cuestionar más la situación.

- Está el Hospital Central, no queda lejos de aquí… y mi departamento está sólo a unas cuadras de ahí, por si necesitamos… algo. –fue Bella quien dio la información.

- Sé dónde es. Allá las vemos. –afirmó Emmett terminando la llamada y manejando hasta el hospital, con Jasper a su lado frunciendo el seño, Alice en el asiento de atrás desprendiendo un aura horrible y un deportivo rojo siguiéndolo con una conductora muy malhumorada. Esa noche definitivamente no iba conforme lo planeó.

**&...&...**

Edward estaba saliendo de su lugar de ensayos, era extraño quedarse tan tarde en viernes practicando, pero de alguna forma él y otros tres miembros de la orquesta se olvidaron del tiempo por completo y no se dieron cuenta de que afuera existía un mundo hasta ese momento. Él tomó su celular junto con el resto de sus cosas y notó las numerosas llamadas perdidas, de Emmett y de Alice, vaya, eso era extraño. Hacía ya buen rato de la última vez, pero decidió verificar de todas formas si no había sucedido algo. Primero marcó a su amigo.

- ¡Por fin! –lo escuchó del otro lado, sonaba como… aliviado ¿qué habría pasado?

- Apenas salgo del ensayo ¿qué sucedió?

- Es una historia interminable, pero tienes que venir a salvarme de esta locura. ¿Conoces el Hospital Central?

- ¿Hospital? Sí claro, voy para allá. ¿Qué pasó?

- Te cuento cuando llegues.

Emmett terminó la llamada y Edward se quedó con cierta preocupación, no era común en el jugador sonar tan alterado, molesto. Así que se dio prisa para llegar, afortunadamente a esas horas no había tráfico que lo demorara e hizo apenas veinte minutos de camino. Después de estacionarse en el parque de enfrente encontró al otro de pie en la entrada del hospital.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –lo interrogó de inmediato, aunque obviamente él no era el enfermo.

- Claro que no. Esto es una locura. Fui a un centro nocturno con unos amigos y los llamé a ustedes, pero sólo las chicas respondieron. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegan y Rosalie se pone mal no sé por qué. Salimos de ahí y entonces Jasper llama, fuimos por él y resulta que venía fresco de una de sus peleas callejeras. –hizo una pausa exasperado y su interlocutor lo entendió al instante.

- Alice… -murmuró Edward.

- ¡Exactamente! Casi nos arranca el cuello a todos. Insistió en traer a Jasper y para cuando llegamos Bella era la única lo suficientemente calmada para que la dejaran pasar con él y entonces, acabé solo en la sala de espera con dos mujeres totalmente locas. –respiró profundo y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. – Por lo menos ya llegaste para ayudar.

- Vamos dentro. –ambos s encaminaron a la sala de espera caminando despacio. - ¿Cómo está Jasper?

- Al parecer una conmoción por un golpe en la cabeza. Están cerciorándose. Pero se veía bastante bien.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya de madrugada, los seis estaban sentados en el parque. Justo frente al hospital. Era extraño porque nadie parecía estar muy de humor para una reunión, pero tampoco hacían señas de irse. A su alrededor la luz del hospital y las farolas proporcionaba iluminación decente y era visible el vaho que producían al respirar en esa noche fría. De repente el teléfono de Bella sonó, todos la miraron extrañados por la hora para recibir llamadas.

- ¿Hola? –contestó ella igual desconcertada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando escuchó a la persona del otro lado. – Es… estoy en el parque, justo frente al Hospital Central. –esperó unos segundos más antes de replicar. – No, no estoy sola... pero es una larga historia. –dejó de hablar un segundo antes de intentar responder.- Pero… -no llegó a decir nada más, pues la otra persona ya había colgado.

Bella suspiró y guardó su teléfono, sus amigos la miraron cuestionándola, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto, pues ni ella misma entendió bien la llamada.

Así se quedaron en silencio otros minutos. Jasper miraba el suelo, sin desear aclarar cosas sin sentido, sí, estuvo peleando y Alice estaba molesta… no podía cambiar eso, ya no. Emmett veía más bien a Rosalie, preguntándose de dónde provino la reacción en el club nocturno y su subsecuente mal humor, sin entenderla. Alice se sentaba y se ponía de pie para dar unos pasos alternadamente, como si moviéndose solucionara algo, pero no decía nada, sólo luchaba en su interior contra la ira, frustración y miedo. Rosalie simplemente estaba ahí sin desearlo, queriendo nunca haber respondido el teléfono esa noche y embarcarse en semejante aventura, si es que podía catalogarla como tal. Edward paseaba la mirada de uno a otro, siempre deteniéndose más en la mujer de cabello castaño y se preguntaba si habría forma de hacer algo bueno de aquella noche. Bella sólo pensaba en la llamada telefónica de Jacob. Así se quedaron hasta que apareció muy cerca de ellos un hombre, alto y fornido de piel rojiza.

- ¿Hola? –preguntó sonriendo y con voz muy segura en dirección de Bella cuando estuvo muy cerca.

- ¿Cómo es…? –murmuró ella sin poder creerlo, si Jacob estaba en La Push… pero su sorpresa sólo duró un par de segundos antes de verlo abrir los brazos esperándola, automáticamente corrió hacia él hasta saltar un poco y abrazarlo por el cuello, él le correspondió envolviéndola por la cintura.

Todos los demás simplemente los miraron sin dar crédito, ni siquiera Alice y Jasper, que ya sabían de la presencia del chico en la vida de ella, pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, además, a ninguno le gustó cómo es que él los miró todo el tiempo que duró el abrazo, no fue hasta que Bella estuvo en el suelo otra vez que él bajó la vista y le besó la frente.

- Llegué sin avisar para darte una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo. –se rio– Cuando llegué y no estabas.

- Sí pues… es una larga historia.

- ¿Me cuentas de camino a casa? –él le sonrió.

- Claro. –ella correspondió el gesto y luego se giró hacia los demás para despedirse. –Supongo que… los veo después. –dijo simplemente sin estar muy segura de qué palabras usar. - ¡Cuídense!

Esa última cosa fue en especial para Jasper, pero nadie lo mencionó y en cuanto Bella se volvió otra vez hacia Jacob, él la cargó y aunque la joven protestó un par de veces, terminó por abrazarse a él y esconder el rostro en su cuello. El resto del grupo simplemente los vio perderse en la esquina, pero esta vez no permanecieron en silencio más tiempo.

- Yo también me voy. –anunció Edward, cuyo humor cambió drásticamente y todos pudieron sentirlo en su forma de caminar y de azotar la portezuela del auto.

- Todos deberíamos irnos. –dijo Rosalie caminando también hacia su vehículo.

- Rose… ¿me llevas? –preguntó Alice y su amiga simplemente asintió. Antes de irse miró a Jasper llena de tristeza una vez más y se dio la vuelta, caminando al lado de la otra mujer.

- Vaya noche… probablemente es hora de irnos a casa. –dijo Emmett caminando hacia su auto, Jasper fue con él.

- Sí, creo que lo arruiné todo. –se rió de forma amarga.

- No, en realidad ya estaba mal antes de todo esto. Y el novio-marido de Bella fue la cerecita del pastel.

- Alice dijo que no es precisamente su novio.

- Pues… si llega de sorpresa a estas horas de la madrugada a su casa, dudo mucho que sean sólo amigos.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Siempre la tengo. –sonrió un poco. -¿Cómo va la conmoción?

- Ni la siento.

Ambos se rieron y emprendieron camino a sus casas, después de una noche que salió decididamente mal de principio a fin.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado! Creo que es la prueba de lo mal que pueden salir a veces las cosas, no? Falta ver qué posibles consecuencias se generan! Un pequeño detalle del siguiente cap... saldrá a laluz parte del pasado de Bella, algo muy, muuuy importante!

Espero que continue gustándoles la historia! **Mil grax** x leer y x todos sus comentarios! Ya saben que significan muchísimo para mí! Así que me retiro y si tienen 1 segundo les pido unas palabras! Y nos leemos la próxima semana!


	6. Secreto

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

**Fragmentos **

Edward estaba en la cocina de su casa sirviéndose algo de leche, era sábado temprano y le esperaba un largo día de mudanza, su humor era el peor en mucho tiempo y no durmió prácticamente nada, así que los momentos de silencio antes de que todos despertaran era preciosos para él que luchaba contra sí mismo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –escuchó una voz preguntarle desde la entrada de la cocina. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, a su hermana. Él ni siquiera contestó mientras terminaba de servirse y guardaba la leche. –Tal malo fue que ni siquiera quieres hablarme. –afirmó ella sin desanimarse por el desaire. - ¿Te despidieron de la orquesta? –él ni la miró. - ¿Te fue mal con Bella? –esta vez sí la miró un par de segundos antes de tomar un par de panes y meterlos al tostador. - ¿Qué pasó con Bella? ¿Lo intentaste de nuevo y ella te rechazó?

- ¿Podrías dejar de elucubrar? –le dijo de mal modo, pero ella sonrió ante las primeras palabras que pudo sacarle.

- Ya, suéltalo, no me hagas que siga con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Sabes? Podrías dormir otras dos horas. Hoy nos mudamos, así que el día va a ser largo, regresa a la cama.

- No lo voy a hacer, mejor dime qué pasó con Bella.

- ¿Si lo hago dejas de molestarme?

- Probablemente. –Ness le sonrió y fue para tomar algo de jugo des refrigerador, sabiendo que definitivamente no volvería a dormir.

- Ella tiene novio ¿de acuerdo? Eso es lo que querías escuchar, ahora déjame solo.

- ¡Edward! No el hables así. –escuchó la voz de Esme reprenderlo, perfecto, más público. Él volteó hacia la puerta y vi ahí a sus padres, aún en pijama y mirándolo.

- Ella se lo buscó. –les dijo simplemente.

- Está de mal humor porque Bella tiene novio. –les aclaró Ness algo más seria de lo que antes estuvo, entendiendo la profundidad del problema.

- ¡Oh! Cariño, lo siento tanto. –dijo Esme aproximándose hacia él y con pesar en la mirada.

- No pasa nada. –dijo él tan casual como pudo. – Era natural, ella es una mujer hermosa e inteligente ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar?

- Hijo, vamos a tu recámara para empezar a bajar las cosas de la mudanza. –interrumpió Carlisle de repente, mirándolo, Edward le devolvió el gesto y se dio cuenta de que su padre le ofrecía una salida, un espacio en el que no estuviera sometido a los consejos y palabras de consuelo que él no deseaba en esos momentos.

El chico asintió y ambos se marcharon escaleras arriba, en silencio. Así estuvieron mientras bajaron la primera ronda de cajas selladas y no fue hasta que estuvieron de regreso en la habitación de él que las dos mujeres los llamaron a desayunar, entonces Edward suspiró pensando en que tendría que regresar al interrogatorio sobre Bella. Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

- El destino siempre tiene un plan, sólo sé paciente.

Edward sopesó las palabras unos momentos antes de entenderlas y sentir algo de alivio, quizás, si su padre tenía razón y él también (después de todo siempre estuvo seguro de amar a Bella), en algún momento las cosas saldrían a su favor.

**&...&...**

Era justo la media noche cuando el timbre sonó, Rosalie se despertó del sueño ligero que mantenía y se asustó ¿quién podría ir a esas horas a buscarla? Nadie, definitivamente. Quizás sólo fue alguien que se equivocó o un bromista que gusta de despertar extraños a la mitad de la semana. Se quedó quieta en su cama, sin siquiera intentar conciliar el sueño, temiendo que el timbre sonara de nuevo, pero esta vez fue peor, porque alguien llamó a su puerta, quien quiera que fuera encontró los departamentos abiertos y subió a buscarla.

Eso la puso todavía más nerviosa. Lentamente se levantó y tomó su bata, cubriéndose con ella mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada sin encender ninguna luz, caminando en la penumbra. Antes de que llegara a la estancia otra vez llamar a su puerta y ella casi soltó un gritillo de la impresión, pero se contuvo. Tal vez debería llamar a la policía. Alcanzó la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla, entonces ahí en lugar de un extraño, encontró a Emmett.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo enojada sin abrir.

- Vine a verte, Rose. Vamos, abre la puerta. No soy un loco maniático.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber eso?

- Porque me conoces mejor que nadie en este mundo, Rosalie. Déjame entrar. –al final el hombre parecía casi estar rogando por un perdón y eso la ablandó, le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que entrara. Después encendió la luz.

- No te he visto en diez años ¿cómo puedo conocerte tan bien?

- Porque no he cambiado tanto. –replicó sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Lo dudo mucho. ¿Por qué viniste? –cuestionó abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frío y manteniendo cuidadosamente la distancia.

- Vine a disculparme. –dijo él ofrendándole un litro de helado de chocolate adornado con un moño rojo.

- ¿Vienes a disculparte con helado? –dijo casi sarcástica, pero sin poder ocultar la sonrisa verdadera que se asomaba en su rostro.

- Pues antes era la forma perfecta de que me perdonaras siempre. Te gustaba que entrara por tu ventana a la media noche y llevara helado. Aunque ahora vives en un tercer piso y no pude escalar… supongo que la puerta funciona.

Emmett le sonrió como un niño haciendo una travesura y ella sin siquiera tratar de contenerse rió, ligera y sincera, como pocas veces podía sentirse. Recordó todas las veces que siendo niños y adolescentes él hacía precisamente eso, llegar con helado para que todo fuera olvidado y ella nunca podía resistirse. Siempre terminaban hablando casi hasta el amanecer con dos cucharas y las luces apagadas para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta.

- Emmett, no tienes por qué disculparte, tú no hiciste nada. –aclaró mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en la sala y ella iba a la cocina por dos cucharas.

- A decir verdad no tengo idea de qué hice. Pero sé que algo pasó, te pusiste algo… mal.

- Esos son mis demonios personales, no fue tu culpa. –le dijo regresando y entregándole una cuchara para después sentarse en la mesita de centro justo enfrente de él.

- Me gustaría que confiaras lo suficiente en mí para contarme de esos demonios. – él abrió el helado y ambos comenzaron a comer.

- No es confianza. Simplemente son cosas que no tiene por qué aflorar a la superficie jamás.

- Yo creo que si un día confías lo suficiente, vas a dejar que te ayude a pelear contra esos demonios, en lugar de tratar de contenerlos en tu interior.

Emmett le sonrió con una expresión muy dulce que ella recordó perfectamente, era de esos gestos que sólo mostró en el pasado cuando estuvieron solos, sin limitaciones ni barreras, cuando eran adolescentes y se amaban. Unos tiempos que eran tan lejanos como imposibles de repetirse.

**&...&...**

**Arreglando desperfectos**

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué vamos al departamento de Rosalie? –preguntó Alice algo exasperada mientras ella y Bella ya iban en un taxi.

- Para tener una reunión de chicas. –contestó su amiga ya sintiéndose segura, pues lo más difícil, convencer a Alice de que la acompañara, estaba hecho.

- A ti no te gustan esas cosas, algo más te traes entre manos. Ya te dije mil veces que no pienso ir hoy al departamento de Jasper.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y su amiga sólo suspiró. Era cierto Bella no era fanática de "ratos de chicas", especialmente considerando que las otras dos mujeres eran una modelo y una diseñadora, pero esta vez estaba determinada a llevarle la contraria a Alice (aunque según su experiencia no fuera algo muy inteligente). Ella no podía permitir que por una noche que salió mal se perdieran de nuevo, así que se decidió a arrastrar casi literalmente a sus dos amigas a la reunión pactada para esa noche.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Rosalie las dejó entrar y al subir la encontraron con varias revistas sobre la mesa, sin dar indicios de querer salir esa noche, Bella por un momento se preguntó si su misión no sería algo completamente imposible.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? ¿Pretenden llevarme a la reunión de hoy? –las cuestionó alzando una ceja.

- Yo le dije a Bella que hoy pensaba quedarme en mi casa y prácticamente me arrastró hasta aquí, así que pregúntale a ella.

- Nos reunimos para tener un rato sólo de mujeres y que externen sus problemas, así cuando lleguemos con los chicos todos podamos pasárnosla bien. –les dijo tan decidida como pudo.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas por hablar de tu novio? –le dijo Alice frunciendo el seño.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto? –replicó Bella.

- Siéntense, les traigo algo para beber. –Rose fue a la cocina y volvió pronto con tres vasos y una idea fresca. – Muy bien, si quieres hacer esto Bella, entonces hagámoslo. Todas vamos a hablar de nuestros problemas, tú empieza por aclarar el asunto de Jacob Black y cómo es que no nos dijiste que vives con él.

- No es así. Jake vive en el dormitorio de la universidad, sólo es que a veces va a mi casa. Y no somos precisamente novios.

- Pues eso parecía. –intervino Rosalie.

- Y tienes fotografías de él por toda tu casa.

- Él es mi mejor amigo. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Estuvo ahí para rescatarme esa noche en Port Angels, Rose, y siempre me sostiene cuando no puedo hacerlo sola… de no ser por él, no se si todavía estaría aquí. –les aclaró con cierta tristeza en la voz.

- ¿Qué noche en Port Angels? –preguntó Alice- ¿Y por qué ella sabe y yo no?

- Hace algunos años… intenté volver a Forks… para ver a Charlie… -Bella suspiró y esperó un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas para contarle a su amiga de aquella fatídica noche- Ya tenía mucho evitando ir a ese lugar y como es hasta el día de hoy, me duele saber que mi padre piensa que lo odio porque no voy a verlo. En una ocasión lo intenté, pero cuando estaba en Port Angels me arrepentí… y me quedé ahí a pasar la noche en un hotel. Pero salí a caminar y claro ¿por qué no? Me perdí y acabé en una zona sola y oscura. Noté que unos hombres me seguían, pero no pude perderlos… me estuvieron pastoreando como ganado, cuando me di cuenta… me tenían rodeada…

**FLASHBACK**

**Bella POV**

Eran cinco todos gigantes y yo estaba justo en medio de su círculo. Intenté buscar alguna forma de escabullirme pero la verdad es que no podría, además, intentar escapar a pie sería una tontería en mi caso, lo más probable es que después de tres pasos me cayera y sólo se las pusiera más fácil.

- Aléjense. –dije con una voz demasiado baja, ni con tan fuerte como intenté que sonara y vi cómo todos sabían lo mismo que yo: no tenía oportunidad alguna.

- ¡Vamos preciosa! No te pongas en esa actitud. –uno de ellos, el más grande, se acercó a mí y sin demorarse ni darme oportunidad de pensar cualquier otra cosa me golpeó con su puño derecho.

Extrañamente lo primero que sentí no fue el dolor, sino una terrible descarga de adrenalina avisándome del peligro del que ya era consciente, después, metí las manos para amortiguar la caída y sentí las heridas del asfalto frío y mojado en las palmas, además de mi ropa humedecerse al instante. Hasta entonces, llegó el dolor que casi me hace llorar.

Pero mi atacante no lo permitió, de inmediato se puso de rodillas en el suelo, encima de mí, y me tomó del hombro para girarme y hacer que quedara tirada en el suelo boca arriba

Cuando utilizó sus manos para abrir mi blusa intenté defenderme, pero fue inútil, sujetó mis muñecas con un solo movimiento y con la otra mano terminó de arrancar los botones que quedaban. Traté de mover las piernas, de patearlo mientras escuché a sus amigos reírse y darle ánimos, como si estuvieran viendo un partido en la televisión. Una pequeña parte de mi mente sabía que debería gritar, pero no podía, simplemente seguí moviéndome, intentándolo, pero fue inútil.

Con su mano libre abrió mi pantalón de mezclilla y lo bajó junto con la ropa interior. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, tendida en el suelo mojado, indefensa, tratando de desprenderme de su agarre de hierro. Pero era inevitable.

Él acercó su rostro a mi cuello y empezó a besarme, sentí como si fuera a vomitar mientras sentía sus labios y su mano libre en mi cuerpo, me resistí, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas y mi voluntad, pero nada alcanzó. Y cada segundo se me hizo eterno, aterrada, pensando en qué estaba pasando, en cómo de seguro todos tomarían su turno, ellos harían de mí lo que quisieran, porque era débil y estaba sola.

Cuando él se adentró entre mis piernas pude gritar, fue un sonido desgarrador que perforó la noche y se escuchó por encima de las risas de sus amigos. Y mientras él siguió con lo suyo, tomándome, robándome una primera vez que debería ser maravillosa, yo sólo pude gritar, inmovilizada, indefensa. Grité tanto como pude, pero no le pedí que se detuviera, porque sabía era una tontería.

Supe el momento exacto en que terminó, porque de inmediato se quitó d encima de mí con una sonrisa que jamás olvidaré puesta en el rostro, de satisfacción… de superioridad. Todos lo felicitaron y empezaron a decidir quién sería el siguiente, quién tomaría la oportunidad ahora. Yo traté de coordinar mi cuerpo y moverme, hacer otro intento por escapar, pero no llegué ni a sentarme cuando las luces de un auto iluminaron la calle, quien quiera que fuera estaba cerca y eso los asustó.

Sabía que lo inteligente sería pedir ayuda, pero no pude, sólo seguí llorando, mirando mientras ellos empezaron a correr y se perdieron en la distancia. Entonces, me di cuenta de que ya había terminado y mi único instinto me indicó cubrirme, así humillada y ultrajada como estaba me coloqué la blusa para que cubriera tanto como fuera posible y me apuré a subirme los pantalones sin levantarme del suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó la voz de un hombre, no lo conocía, pero así como nunca olvidaré el rostro del monstruo que me atacó esa noche, tampoco olvidaré el suyo.

Era un hombre algo mayor y se puso de rodillas a mi lado. Cuando alcé la mirada vi a otros dos más jóvenes, adolescentes, de pie viendo en dirección de donde los perpetradores huyeron y entonces sentí unas cálidas manos en mi brazo, por puro reflejo me alejé de su tacto.

- Ya se fueron, todo terminó. –me dijo la voz de una mujer, tenía más o menos la misma edad que el hombre, seguramente se trataba de una familia. –Hay que llevarla a un hospital. –dijo ella y su esposo asintió.

- Y llamar a la policía. –dijo uno de los chicos.

Policía. Charlie. No, yo no podía hacerle eso, ya lo había dañado mucho. No quería que él sufriera conmigo, no quería que me viera así. Lo que me sucedió ya no tenía vuelta de hoja, pero todavía podía ahorrarle a mi padre mucho dolor.

- No. –susurré apenas audible y todos me miraron.

- Está bien, cariño. Vamos a llevarte a un hospital y a llamar a tu familia. Ya estás a salvo. –me aseguró la mujer.

- No. Quiero ir a mi hotel. –con las manos temblorosas sostuve unidos los bordes de mi blusa.

- Dale tu saco. –le indicó ella a su esposo y él se lo quitó, echándomelo sobre los hombros. Inmediatamente metí los brazos en las mangas y lo cerré hasta el último botón. Después, intenté ponerme de pie y la mujer me ayudó. - Querida, hay que llevarte a un hospital. –me rectificó ella.

- No, por favor… quiero ir a mi hotel. –la miré a los ojos por varios segundos y no tengo idea de qué vio ella en mí, tal vez el pánico o la humillación, pero finalmente asintió.

- Es tu decisión, querida. Sube al auto.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras me llevaban, no tuve que darles más datos, puesto que sólo hay un hotel en Port Angeles y todo lo que rompió el silencio fueron mis sollozos, los cuales era incapaz de contener… y de todas formas no tendría sentido hacerlo. Aquellos extraños, quienes me salvaron de que todo fuera mil veces peor, ya me habían visto en la forma más vulnerable… unas lágrimas no harían mucha diferencia.

- Gracias. –murmuré apenas cuando el auto se detuvo en la entrada del hotel.

- ¿Estás segura, querida? Podemos ir a otro lugar, podemos hacer lo que sea. –me aseguró la mujer desde el asiento de atrás.

- Sí… gracias. Por salvarme. –dije mirando al frente.

- Sólo pasamos por ahí, me hubiera gustado que fuera unos minutos antes. –la aflicción en su voz me conmovió, pero no pude desviar la vista de la entrada del hotel.

- Gracias. –murmuré una vez más antes de bajarme.

Una vez ahí corrí hasta la recepción, me hubiese gustado darles una última mirada, ver los rostros de los dos más jóvenes para también tenerlos presentes el resto de mi vida, pero no pude, sólo quería correr y que al entrar a la habitación todo se terminara y despertara de una pesadilla más.

Pasé a la mujer que estaba en el turno de la noche y ella me miró con curiosidad y casi pude jurar que quería decirme algo, pero no me detuve, no lo hice hasta que entré al cuarto y cerré con llave. Ahí de pie con la espalda recargada en la puerta hice un recuento de los daños. Me sentía mal, no sólo emocional, sino físicamente. Me dolía la mejilla y estaba segura de que el ojo se me estaba hinchando, me dolían las muñecas especialmente y vi que tenía moretones… cada músculo de mi cuerpo protestaba y el peor dolor físico de todos… bueno… eso era de esperarse por toda la violencia que ejerció al entrar en mí.

Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a desplomarme, quería vomitar y al mismo entrar en la ducha para quitarme cualquier rastro de él, pero estaba tan cansada que no creía poder hacerlo. Así estaba, sola sin poder moverme, cuando sonó el teléfono de la habitación haciéndome saltar un poco. Pensé en no atender, porque no quería preguntas ni saber nada del mundo exterior, pero respondí sólo por posponer un minuto más mi siguiente acción.

- ¿Señorita Swan? –preguntó la recepcionista.

- Sí. –contesté tan natural como pude, pero creo que de todas formas fallé miserablemente.

- Tiene una llamada desde La Push, de Jacob Black, es la octava vez que llama buscándola. ¿Desea que lo comunique?

- Sí. –no sé por qué respondí eso, si todo lo que quería era estar sola y desaparecer del mundo, tal vez fue sólo suerte o mi subconsciente sabiendo que no sería capaz de sobrevivir sola esa noche.

- ¡Bella! ¿Dónde te metiste? Me tenías tan preocupado. Pensé que ibas a estar en Forks y… ¿estás llorando? ¿Qué pasó, Bella? –su voz empezó llena de sorpresa y después se cargó de preocupación, yo quise mentirle pero mi mente estaba tan vacía y a la vez confundida que no pude ni intentarlo.

- Jake... –tomé aire para ganar tiempo- Por favor…

- ¿Estás herida? ¿Tengo que llamar una ambulancia antes de ir para allá? –me preguntó tan alterado como nunca antes lo escuché.

- No. Sólo ven, por favor. –le supliqué con la voz distorsionada por el llanto.

- Aguanta Bells, voy para allá. –él colgó y yo también y me senté en el suelo a esperar a que llegara, incapaz de tomar ninguna decisión mientras tanto, ni la más mínima cosa como cambiarme de ropa o bañarme, nada, sólo estaba ahí, sabiendo que de alguna forma Jacob podría sacarme de aquel pozo profundo que dolía más que la muerte misma.

**FIN EL FLASHBACK**

Cuando Bella terminó de relatarle la historia a Alice y Rosalie se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la primera estaban llenos de lágrimas que se deslizaban suavemente por su rostro y no pudo hacer más que sonreírle y enjugarlas con suavidad.

- Estoy bien, Alice ¿ves? No estoy llorando. –Bella le dijo y amplió su sonrisa para darle seguridad. En ese momento sintió la mano de Rosalie tomar la suya.

- Nunca te escuché contar la historia completa, no así. ¿Cómo puedes simplemente decírnoslo y no quebrarte a la mitad? –le preguntó tan calmada como pudo pero ella vio sus ojos humedecerse un poco y supo la razón, entendió que sin hacerlo obvio, Rosalie le pedía un consejo.

- Lo superé, Rose. Lo hablé, fui a terapia, lidié con eso mucho tiempo, pero ya no me lastima. –la joven apretó su mano y con la otra tomó la de Alice sopesando internamente si debería decirles el resto de la historia, cómo lo que ya sabían no fue ni con mucho lo peor… pero no, ya era suficiente información para una noche, demás, el resto todavía no estaba tan bien superado y temía que si lo contaba le sucediera exactamente lo que dijo Rose y se quebrara a la mitad. – El punto es que Jacob me salvó esa noche. No fue ni la primera ni la última vez, pero sí la más importante.

- ¿Nunca se lo dijiste a tu padre? ¿Nunca fuiste al hospital o a la policía? –preguntó su amiga de cabello dorado.

- No. Yo no quería que él sufriera por lo que me pasó, ya mucho daño le había hecho con dejarlo a los catorce años y después no regresar jamás de visita. E ir a un hospital hubiera significado hablar con la policía, para ese entonces él ya era el jefe del departamento de Forks, así que se hubiera enterado.

- Bella… -interrumpió Alice, todavía llorando- Lo siento tanto… si hubiera sabido… te habría buscado, es que no tenía idea… creí que era, que no era… lo siento tanto.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Por qué te disculpas? –quiso saber la aludida.

- Yo lo soñé… lo soñé tres noches seguidas… y nunca pensé que pudiera ser cierto. –respondió casi sin aliento.

- Tu intuición… no sabía que tuvieras esa clase de… premoniciones.

- No las tenía, empezaron después de que nos separamos. Lo siento, Bella…

- No seas tonta. –le sonrió otra vez y la abrazó.- No es tu culpa, sólo estuve en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento y es todo. Además, ahora estamos juntas y eso es lo que importa. –al separarse vio que Alice también le sonreía y que sus ojos ya no producían lágrimas nuevas, eso la hizo sentirse bien, era momento de encaminar la plática hacia otros rumbos. – Y bien, ya que les aclaré lo de Jacob. Rosalie, es tu turno. ¿Cuál fue tu problema en el centro nocturno? –la miró inquisidora, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

- No me gusta ver a una bola de cerdos tratando a mujeres como objetos ni a ellas que no sólo lo permiten, sino que lo disfrutan. –respondió cruzándose de brazos, indispuesta a decir lo que Bella esperaba.

- No te creo. –fue Alice la que discrepó para sorpresa de las otras dos – Algo más hay ahí, algo que tiene que ver con Emmett, estoy segura.

- Pues él estaba ahí. –contestó dando un rodeo, casi cohibida por la intuición e Alice.

- Pero él no es así y lo sabes. –le dijo la del pelo negro.

- No lo sé. No estoy segura… -suspiró- A media semana se apareció por aquí. –empezó a decirles dispuesta a revelar esa memoria a cambio de no contar lo que Bella quería que sacara en ese momento. – Trajo helado a la media noche. –sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco- Eso hacía siempre cuando éramos novios y estaba enojada con él, sabía que era la forma fácil de contentarme.

- ¿Y funcionó? –preguntó Alice.

- Creo. La verdad es que sí quiero ir esta noche con los chicos.

- Excelente. Dos menos entonces. Sólo faltas tú, Alice. –al hablar Bella miró de reojo a Rosalie para darle a entender que lo aceptaba, si ella no se sentía lista para hablarles de su pasado, de lo que de verdad la molestó la noche del club nocturno, entonces, la respetaría.

- No hay mucho que explicar. Podría decirse que pedí a Jasper que dejara de pelear y cuando fue a buscarme para cenar una noche en lugar de ir a que lo medio mataran, supuse que era su forma de aceptar. Ahora sé que me equivoqué. –les dijo frunciendo el seño.

- Dale tiempo. No puedo decirte que entiendo por qué lo hace, pero el que te enojes no va a motivarlo para que lo deje.

- Creo que Rose tiene razón. Tú siempre influiste en él, siempre supiste cómo hacerlo.

- Me preocupa… si un día lo lastiman de verdad… yo no sé… no sé qué haría sin él.

- La respuesta es muy obvia, Alice. –le dijo Rosalie con claras intenciones de probar un punto con sus palabras que sonaban frías y casi inhumanas- Harías lo mismo que has hecho los últimos diez años que no lo tuviste cerca.

- No es lo mismo –suspiró. – Porque de alguna forma yo sabía que él estaba bien. Además… ahora que está aquí otra vez… -dejó que sus palabras se diluyeran y sin darse cuenta la expresión de su rostro cambió, las otras dos mujeres se dieron cuenta.

- Otra vez te estás enamorando de él. –le aseguró Bella.

- Algo así. –sonrió y las miró a ambas.

- En ese caso, no veo qué estamos esperando. Vamos a la dichosa reunión antes de que piensen que los abandonamos. -ante le sugerencia de Bella sus amigas asintieron y ella, muy satisfecha de que su plan funcionara, les sonrió, ansiosa de ver una vez más a Edward.

**&...&...**

- Creo que mejor me voy. –dijo Edward que estaba sentado en la sala de Jasper, al igual que Emmett.

- No seas aguafiestas, van a venir. –le dijo Jasper que regresaba de la cocina, aunque ni él mismo estaba muy convencido de sus palabras.

- Además, no me digas que nosotros no somos suficientes para ti. –Emmett le guiñó un ojo y Edward sólo negó con la cabeza ante la bromita.

- Miren si Alice y Rosalie estaban tan enojadas, no creo que quieran venir y Bella debe estar muy ocupada con su… novio. –el chico casi escupió la última palabra.

- Suponiendo que Alice todavía me dirija la palabra, dejaría de hacerlo si sabe que te dije esto, pero Jacob Black no es novio de Bella. –aclaró Jasper sentándose en el sillón vacío.

- O sea, que todos lo sabían menos yo. –los miró a ambos y Emmett levantó ambas manos defendiéndose.

- Yo también me enteré de su existencia cuando apareció esa noche afuera del hospital.

- No me pidas que lo entienda, son cosas de mujeres, Alice me dijo que no pudo sacarle toda la información a Bella, pero hasta donde la pudo interrogar, él no es su novio. –reiteró Jasper y para sorpresa de ambos Edward se rió, mostrando una notable mejoría en su estado de ánimo.

- Pareces una chica, pasándote chismes con Alice. –se burló pero antes de que Jasper pudiera contraatacar, el timbre sonó y los tres se miraron mutuamente preguntándose si al final alguna de sus amigas decidió asistir.

Jasper fue al intercomunicador y simplemente presionó el botón para abrir la puerta, sin molestarse en preguntar quién era y decepcionarse si Alice no estaba ahí. Esperaron en silencio unos minutos con la puerta del departamento de par en par, hasta que vieron abrirse las puertas del ascensor del otro lado del corto pasillo y a sus tres amigas sonriendo. Automáticamente ellos correspondieron el gesto, gratamente sorprendidos de verlas ahí, contentas.

- ¿Empezaron la fiesta sin nosotras? –preguntó Alice mientras todas entraban al departamento.

- ¿Y crees que íbamos a estarlas esperando toda la noche? Si Edward ya se quería ir. –Emmett se rió y su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Pues… aquí estamos. Ya pueden empezar a divertirse de verdad. –Alice les guiñó un ojo y todos rieron, sintiéndose una vez más como en casa. Sabiendo que una vez más todo estaba bien.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero, **mil grax x leer y x sus comentarios**! Me animan muchísimo a continuar con la historia!

Ahora bien, espero que este cap les haya gustado! Creo que la escena del pasado de Bella es algo... ¿fuerte?** ¿Qué opinan?** ¿Mucho, muy poco? Si tienen un segundo... porfitas díganme qué les pareció.

Y pues... nos leemos la próxima semana! Se cuidan mucho y de nuevo mil grax y ya saben, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios! **Grax!**


	7. Beso

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Después de llegar a un acuerdo, pidieron comida china y cenaron juntos, entre pláticas y música, a ratos todos juntos y a ratos dividido en pequeños grupos o parejas. En general rieron mucho y se sintieron como si su última reunión nunca hubiera sucedido. En algún punto de la noche Edward notó que Bella se alejaba del resto y salía a la terraza del departamento, sin dudarlo la siguió.

- ¿Viniste a disfrutar la vista? –cuestionó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- No exactamente. –respondió mientras se recargaba en el barandal y miraba al horizonte, sintiendo el frío de la noche en el rostro.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Pasa algo? –él caminó hasta estar a su lado, aunque no miraba a la calle, sino a ella.

- Eso que me dio Jasper… me mareó. –confesó algo avergonzada.

- Bella, era licor de durazno, no pudo haberte mareado. –él sonrió y ella volteó a verlo, no pudo evitar notar cómo después de tantos años esa sonrisa torcida suya podía derretirla.

- Esa es mi sonrisa favorita. –le dijo sin pensar.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él frunciendo el seño.

- Olvídalo. –suspiró y volvió a mirar las luces de la ciudad.

- Tal vez no debería aprovecharme del hecho de que te embriagaste con licor de durazno, pero quiero preguntarte algo.

- No estoy ebria, sólo mareada. –le aclaró.

- ¿Jacob Black es tu novio?

- No has hablado con Alice ¿verdad? Tal vez debería ahorrarme explicaciones y colgarme en la espalda un letrero que diga "Jacob Black no es mi novio".

- Tal vez. –le dijo y se rió de puro júbilo, escuchar esa afirmación de sus labios era lo que necesitaba para sentirse lleno de vida, como que todavía tenía una oportunidad. – No te ofendas, pero es que eso parece.

- No me ofendo, sé que parecemos novios. Cada vez que llamo a Renee cree que es para decirle que me voy a casar con él.

- No me extraña que piense eso, se ve que ustedes son muy unidos, que lo han sido durante mucho tiempo.

- Sí, mucho tiempo. La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando lo llevaron a casa del hospital, tenía un día de haber nacido y yo dos años de edad. –le dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Él ha estado contigo los últimos diez años, cuando yo no pude… -murmuró Edward sin pensarlo antes. Bella de inmediato volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

- Él nunca formó parte del pacto y no quiero hablar de eso, Edward. –ella dio un paso hacia la puerta pero é la detuvo tomando su mano inesperadamente.

- Está bien, no hablemos de eso, puedo aguantarme la curiosidad. Tengo un mensaje que darte. Mi madre pregunta cuándo vas a ir a cenar a su casa.

- Esme… se lo prometí la noche de tu concierto. –recapacitó Bella sintiéndose avergonzada de haberlo olvidado.

- Y hace varias semanas de eso. Ella puede recibirte cualquier día, pero me sugirió, si es que no tienes nada que hacer el próximo sábado, que podrías ir.

- Claro, me parece bien. –sonrió todavía apenada y viéndolo a los ojos. Por un momento se distrajo en ellos, en el tono de verde que tenían, siempre en el límite entre lo claro y lo oscuro, como profundos pero a la vez llenos de luz. Esos ojos que amó durante años y que pensó jamás volvería a ver, pero que ahora estaban ahí, mirándola muy de cerca y cargados de emociones que ella no se sintió capaz de descifrar.

- Yo paso por ti. Ellos viven en la periferia de la ciudad. –le sugirió él con tranquilidad, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Bella se tomó unos segundos para responder, para formar una frase coherente, pero como no pudo se limitó a asentir y a dudar de sí misma, quizás sí estaba totalmente ebria y no se había dado cuenta. Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, escucharon la música en el interior cesar y eso rompió el momento. La joven se dio cuenta de que había estado ahí simplemente mirándolo y mientras las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, sólo se dirigió al interior del departamento con la mano de Edward todavía en la suya.

- Es bueno ver que decidieron regresar al mundo. –les bromeó Emmett. –Estamos viendo dónde y cuándo nos vemos otra vez.

- Es mi turno. –contestó Bella en automático y todos la miraron. – El periódico donde trabajo celebra el año número 1000, o algo así, de su apertura y va a haber una fiesta gigante. Es dentro de tres semanas. Si es… que les parece bien.

- ¡Rosalie! ¡Muchos reporteros! –exclamó Alice entusiasta como siempre.

- Publicidad perfecta. –acordó ella.

- La fama nunca se desprecia. –acordó Emmett.

- Es bueno saber que van porque son mis amigos y no tienen intereses personales en ello. –les dijo Bella en tono sarcástico y todos rieron.

- Entonces, dentro de tres semanas. –acordó Jasper.

- Sí, yo les mando los detalles en el transcurso de estos días.

- Perfecto. Bella ya me voy y Alice viene conmigo ¿quieres que te lleve? –preguntó Rosalie.

- No, Rose. Yo la llevo. –intervino Edward apresurado y después, como si hubiera recapacitado de repente miró a su amiga reafirmando un poco la fuerza con que sostenía su mano. – Si estás de acuerdo.

- Gracias por pedirme mi opinión. –dijo Bella riendo y después miró a Rosalie. – Está bien, Rose, ya me trajiste. Me voy con Edward.

- Está bien, pero recuerda, Bella, en realidad… tú nos trajiste a nosotras. –le guiñó un ojo y las tres mujeres se rieron, aunque los chicos no entendieron nada.

Bella y Edward iban de camino, él manejaba lentamente, bueno, a velocidad normal para cualquier otro ser humano, nada que ver con lo que ella le conocía de su adolescencia, donde parecía que todo el tiempo buscaba tener un accidente a alta velocidad. Y ella supuso que los años lo hicieron valorar más la fragilidad de la vida pues en realidad nunca sospechó que él lo hacía para tener unos momentos más con ella.

- Así que ahora vives con tu hermana. –afirmó Bella de repente, retomando alguna conversación inconclusa.

- Sí. Ella está por entrar a la universidad y ansiosa de sentirse adulta. –se rió un poco – Pero aunque no lo admita, ya extraña a mamá y papá.

- La quieres mucho. –dijo con seguridad.

- Fue fácil incorporarla a la familia, desde el primer día nos tiene a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

- Es maravilloso que la hayan adoptado. ¿Hubo alguna razón en especial? La verdad nunca pensé que Esme y Carlisle buscaran tener otro hijo… aunque es lógico que Esme quisiera una niña.

- Si todo fuera sencillo ella hubiera querido tener a la mitad de todos los niños y niñas huérfanos del mundo. –le aclaró Edward con una sonrisa y Bella no pudo evitar reír. –Pero tanto ella como él están muy comprometidos con sus carreras y siempre pensaron que sólo tenían tiempo para un hijo. Dudo mucho que hubieran adoptado otra vez de no ser por… mí. –completó él sabiendo las preguntas que vendrían después y con la certeza de que no le importaba revelarle esos detalles a Bella.

- ¿Por qué por ti? Nunca dijiste que quisieras una hermana…

- No la quería. Pero… después de que nos fuimos de Forks cambié mucho, creo que todos lo hicimos. Al principio pensaron que fue la mudanza, el separarme de mis amigos y de ti. Pero cuando el asunto duró demasiado y yo seguí con la misma actitud huraña y apática se preocuparon de verdad y por más que lo intentaron nunca pudieron hacer que les contara lo que estaba mal. Creo que buscarme compañía y algo en qué entretenerme fue lo que los decidió a adoptar de nuevo.

- Supongo que a todos nos afectó mucho… -murmuró Bella más para sí misma pero enseguida recapacitó en que eso no era un tema que quisiera tocar. - ¿Por qué una niña y no un niño? Me parecería más lógico que fuera un hermano para que tuvieras con quién jugar deportes o algo así…

- Fue inevitable. Yo también pensé en un niño cuando me dieron la noticia y me pidieron ayuda para hacer la elección. Al principio les sugerí un bebé… por ellos, después de todo yo ya tenía diecisiete años y quizás me mudaría pronto, pero ellos insistieron en que fuera un niño mayor. Así que me llevaron al orfanato para ver…

- Suena como elegir unos zapatos. –señaló Bella y ambos rieron.

- Algo así. Pero fue sencillo. En cuanto la vi supe que ella era la indicada. Estaba sola en un rincón del jardín leyendo. Supuse que era solitaria y callada, que le gustaba la lectura y mis padres no necesitarían cuidarla mucho. Además, hicimos "clic" de inmediato.

- ¡Vaya! Ness no me parece nada de eso.

- Porque no lo es. Me equivoqué de principio a fin con esa primera impresión. –afirmó él mientras se estacionaba en la entrada del edificio donde vivía ella. – Es extrovertida y tiene un don para comunicarse con los demás, casi como si pudiera poner sus pensamientos exactos en la cabeza de otros, en la escuela tiene muchos amigos y mamá siempre tiene que quedarse despierta hasta tarde esperando que llegue a casa de las fiestas. Cosas así.

- Sí, eso me suena mucho más a Ness. –Bella suspiró y puso la mano en la manija para bajarse. – Muchas gracias, Edward. Me la pasé muy bien.

- Cuando quieras. Yo también disfruté mucho esta noche ¿cuál es tu departamento? –con una seña le indicó el edificio, donde todas las ventanas menos una, estaban oscuras. – Simple curiosidad.

- Es el 3B, la única luz prendida es la de mi estudio, si no me equivoco.

- ¿Te da miedo llegar a tu departamento a oscuras? –dijo él sonriendo un poco, como una burla amistosa.

- Eh… no. Es que Jacob debe estar ahí. –aclaró algo avergonzada, sabiendo que eso no ayudaba a apaciguar los rumores de que vivían juntos.

- Oh. Ya veo.

- Sí… eh… cuando no sale con sus amigos prefiere pasar aquí los fines de semana. –sintió sus mejillas arder y se recriminó por el comentario, otra vez, no se estaba ayudando a sí misma, suspiró y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y bajar. – Gracias, Edward, te veo el fin de semana. –se despidió apresurada y entró corriendo al edificio, deseando verlo una vez más, pero sin hacerlo porque sabía que él no estaría sonriendo.

**&...&...**

**Pelea**

Alice estaba nerviosa, todo el día desde que se levantó cierto malestar la invadía y no sabía por dónde iba el asunto exactamente. Conocía lo suficiente su intuición para saber que era un aviso y conforme el día pasó y la sensación de incomodidad se hizo más fuerte se estrujó los sesos para dar con qué era lo que iba a estar mal. Originalmente lo primero que pensó fue en Jasper y le llamó a su celular, cuando no respondió intentó en la oficina y le dijeron que estaría todo el día dando un curso de capacitación, eso tenía sentido así que lo dejó por la paz pero ahora que el sol se había puesto el malestar era casi físico y decidió llamarlo de nuevo al celular, porque en la oficina ya nadie contestaría.

Marcó los números y esperó, pero él no respondió. Lo hizo de nuevo y nada. Jasper no solía hacer eso, bueno, no le llamaba a diario, pero siempre respondía su teléfono, la única vez que lo hizo y no contestó fue cuando estuvo peleando. Hacían dos semanas de esa noche y desde entonces no volvieron a tocar el asunto… ¿sería que ahí se encontraba? Le marcó de nuevo y cuando entró el buzón de voz colgó. Tenía que ir a buscarlo. Pensó en su departamento mientras tomaba su bolso y salía, pero al instante sintió que no era el lugar correcto, porque ya sabía dónde estaba, aunque no le gustara.

En la calle no le fue difícil encontrar un taxi desocupado y le dio al conductor la dirección de donde recogieron a Jasper aquella noche. El camino se le hizo largo aunque no lo era, estaba impaciente y ansiosa, además de que una vez fuera del auto tendría que ingeniárselas para dar con el sitio exacto.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer una señorita tan linda a un lugar tan feo? Si se puede saber. –preguntó de repente el taxista por hacer conversación.

- Voy a buscar a alguien. –respondió simplemente y tuvo una corazonada. -¿Sabe usted algo de unas peleas callejeras?

- ¿Peleas callejeras? Esos no son lugares para un mujer, señorita, son lugares impropios.

- Tengo que encontrar a alguien. Si usted sabe dónde es, me ahorraría algo de tiempo. –le pidió sonriendo y haciendo contacto visual por el espejo retrovisor, sin sentirse culpable de usar sus encantos para obtener lo que quería.

- Pues sí, tengo cierta idea, puedo dejarla ahí. Pero no le recomiendo que vaya.

- Gracias. Me las arreglaré. –le guiñó un ojo y luego miró por la ventanilla.

A juzgar por las casas y negocios cerrados que veía, ya no estaban lejos. Ojalá que el hombre supiera dónde dejarla, pues no quería caminar sola por ahí, no después de saber lo que le sucedió a Bella en una noche oscura como esa misma.

- Aquí es. –anunció el taxista deteniéndose afuera de un lugar que a ella no se le hizo diferente de los demás, excepto porque en la puerta había un sujeto enorme con piel oscura y rapado que se veía amenazador. - ¿Está segura que desea quedarse?

- Sí, gracias. –dijo ella viendo el taxímetro y dándole el dinero.

- Puedo esperarla. –ofreció alarmado.

- Gracias. No es necesario, voy a encontrar a alguien aquí. –dijo con seguridad mientras simplemente se bajaba del auto y aminaba hasta el tipo grande en la puerta.

El viento sopló de repente y ella se estremeció por el frío. Iba bien abrigada, con pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa cerrada de manga larga y un suéter de cuello de tortuga, pero aún así la temperatura parecía empeñada en hacerse sentir. Cuando se detuvo ante el tipo, obviamente puesto ahí para controlar la entrada, se sintió muy pequeña, pero la sensación de tener a Jasper muy cerca le dio valor para continuar.

- Asumo que no eres una de las chicas habituales, preciosa. –le dijo el tipo lleno de la confianza que le daba su superioridad física.

- Busco a uno de los hombres que están peleando esta noche. –respondió sonriendo, como si supiera qué era lo que hacía.

- Si conocieras a alguien aquí, sabrías que no cualquiera puede pasar tan fácilmente.

- Aquí todos conocen a mi novio, por eso asumo que puedo pasar sin problemas. –le guiñó y sonrió más ampliamente, haciendo sonar su mentira tan natural que el otro pareció desconcertado por primera vez.

- Este no es lugar para buscar a un novio. Vete a casa.

- Vine a darle una sorpresa y como verá, señor, mi taxi se fue, así que me gustaría entrar a verlo.

- ¿Y quién se supone que es tu novio?

- Jasper Whitlock.

- ¿El Mayor Whitlock?

- ¿Ahora puedo pasar? –preguntó encantada, estaba en el lugar correcto, sí conocían a Jasper, aunque le hubiera gustado que no fuera así y estuviera en un error, por lo menos estaba haciendo progresos. Ya después le preguntaría el origen de su sobrenombre.

- Llegaste tarde, muchacha, su asunto empezó hace rato. –él tipo se rió y Alice tuvo que contenerse para no dejar que el pánico instantáneo que sintió la dominara.

- Con más razón. Quiero estar ahí para felicitarlo cuando gane.

- Eres una pequeña muy adorable ¿sabes? –le murmuró en tono sugerente y voz profunda, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Ella dio un paso hacia el otro lado y amplió su sonrisa.

- Eso mismo dice él. ¿Puedo pasar ahora? –el tono de su voz fue dulce, aunque cada vez estaba más asustada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Alice.

- Adelante, Alice. Pero si el Mayor se enoja porque estás aquí, yo no respondo. –se rió y le abrió la puerta.

Entró sin mirarlo de nuevo, muy impaciente por encontrar a Jasper y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Pero nada la preparó para lo que encontró adentro. Era una especie de estancia grande que olía a alcohol, suciedad, humo y sudor. Había un mentón de gente, hombres y mujeres, de todas las edades dispersos por ahí, pero había una concentración de gente gritando en el centro, alrededor de un cuadrilátero. Miró en todas direcciones intentando identificar algún peligro y sólo vio a personas inmersas en pláticas, a chicas abrazadas de hombres mayores y en un rincón a una de ellas arrodillada enfrente de un tipo de traje que tenía los pantalones abajo. Alice desvió la mirada de inmediato.

Caminó entre las personas sin mirar de verdad por donde iba, solamente con la vista enfocada ya en los dos contrincantes. Uno de cabello oscuro y piel morena y el otro de tez blanca y pelo rubio, Jasper. Ambos iban sin camisa, sólo en pantalón de mezclilla, estaban descalzos y luchaban en lo que se veía como un combate fatal.

Sin importar la pésima opinión que ya tuviera de aquellos eventos, el verlo fue peor. Los dos hombres se golpeaban usando diferentes técnicas que ella no reconoció, se les veía tambalearse, caer y levantarse. Recibir golpes y darlos. En el suelo del mugroso ring se veían marcas de sangre y los mismos luchadores estaban goteando más líquido rojo al piso. Ella siguió andando y colándose entre las personas que se emocionaban con cada nuevo contacto entre los dos que les servían de espectáculo.

Al final alcanzó a tocar las cuerdas del ring, apretujada entre varios hombres que al parecer ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Y al tenerlo verdaderamente cerca se dio cuenta de más cosas que hubiera preferido nunca ver. Jasper estaba herido y cubierto de sudor, tenía el labio abierto y sangrante, cortadas pequeñas en los brazos y el pecho. Su respiración agitada indicaba el enorme esfuerzo que hacía. Pero lo que en verdad la impactó fue la expresión de su rostro, ni siquiera parecía él. Estaba concentrado y parecía disfrutarlo, porque estaba ganando, eso era fácil de ver porque el otro sangraba abundantemente de un corte en la frente que le nublaba la visión, además le costaba reponerse de cada nuevo ataque que recibía.

- Jasper…-murmuró Alice muy bajo hasta para sus propios oídos, pero cuando su amigo recibió una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo caer, su voz cobró fuerza y gritó tanto o más que el resto del público. - ¡Jasper! –lo llamó por su nombre y él, desde el suelo, volteó a verla.

Por un segundo pudo adivinar la sorpresa en sus facciones, pero al siguiente instante ya era otra vez "El Mayor Whitlock" y no simplemente Jasper. Estaba concentrado de nuevo y esta vez parecía peor, a Alice se le figuró que arremetía con más fuerza y rabia. Ella se congeló en su lugar y probablemente ahí se hubiera quedado, de no ser porque el tipo a su lado llamó su atención.

- Preciosa. –le dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo, ella pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento y verle los ojos inyectados de sangre.

Alice se separó de inmediato, pero él, olvidando el combate del ring, se giró hacia ella, muy poco dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Jasper estaba metido en su pelea, pero era diferente. Desde que vio a Alice ahí de pie entre toda la basura que habituaba ese lugar, no quiso más que terminar con todo y sacarla de ahí. Muy decidido a hacerlo conectó su puño contra la mandíbula de su contrincante, imprimiendo tal fuerza en el golpe que el otro cayó, semiinconsciente al suelo y él sabía que ya no podría ponerse de pie.

En menos de un segundo volvió a voltear hacia ella y la encontró tratando de librarse de un tipo que obviamente pretendía besarla. Eso hizo que su sangre ardiera como nunca antes. Se enfureció hasta prácticamente dejar de ser él mismo y se apresuró a saltar las cuerdas del ring y una vez fuera se puso entre Alice y el tipo, empujándolo un poco. El otro se tambaleó hacia atrás y lo miró disgustado. Él simplemente se quedó ahí, sintiendo a su amiga escondida detrás de su cuerpo, sollozando, con las delicadas manos puestas suavemente en los costados de la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Ante tan inesperada situación, los gritos del lugar se apagaron y las miradas siguieron a Jasper. El tipo ebrio trató de rodearlo para llegar hasta Alice, pero él con su nula paciencia le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiró al suelo con facilidad. Con esa acción se levantó un murmullo generalizado. Jasper se quedó de pie, esperando que algo más pasara antes de abandonar el lugar con Alice. Y lo que él temía no se hizo esperar.

Lentamente de entre la multitud llegó caminando una mujer que iba demasiado bien vestida para estar ahí, se veía sobria y altanera. A su paso los demás se dispersaban como muestra de respeto o temor. La mujer miró a Jasper con seriedad, con dos enormes guardaespaldas inmóviles detrás de ella.

- Sabes que está prohibido molestar a los clientes, Jasper. –se dirigió al rubio con severidad.

- Ella no es como las demás, nadie puede tocarla. Y este… cliente intentaba propasarse.

- ¿De tu propiedad? –preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Alice, quien seguía refugiada en la espalda de Jasper.

- Para fines prácticos, lo es.

- Entonces no debiste traerla.

- No volverá a suceder. –prometió con calma y aplomo, manejando la situación de la mejor forma, con diplomacia. La mujer asintió y miró al cliente que se estaba poniendo de pie.

- Le ofrezco mis disculpas, ha habido una confusión. Permítame cancelar su cuenta de hoy para compensar el error. –le ofreció amable y el otro asintió, dándose vuelta para marcharse, ya con el ojo comenzando a hincharse. Esa que obviamente era la jefa volvió a mirar al rubio. – Asumo que es todo por hoy, Jasper.

Sin esperar réplica alguna se perdió entre la multitud, a su paso el resto del público dejó de prestar atención ya que el problema se había resuelto de la forma más pacifica posible. Jasper esperó hasta que las cosas le parecieron seguras y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Alice empezando a caminar. Primero tomó sus cosas que estaban como olvidadas a un lado del ring, se calzó los zapatos con rapidez y no se molestó en ponerse la camisa o la chamarra, simplemente siguió caminando hasta la entrada principal mientras mantenía a Alice cerca del él.

Cruzaron la puerta y ahí estaba en la calle apostado como centinela el tipo grande que dejó entrar a su amiga, Jasper no lo miró en un principio, pero cuando el otro se rió y buscó la mirada de la joven mujer, tuvo que notarlo.

- Veo que lo encontraste, Alice. –le dijo con familiaridad el guardia.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste entrar? –preguntó Jasper sin agresividad, le caía bien ese hombre.

- Es muy convincente tu novia, Mayor ¿qué más puedo decir? Yo se lo advertí y decidió hacerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

- Él me dijo que no entrara. –murmuró la chica, apenas sintiendo que se recuperaba del pánico que la invadió adentro.

- La próxima vez ella tiene estrictamente prohibido pasar.

- A sus órdenes, Mayor. –el tipo sonrió e hizo una imitación de saludo militar. – Que tengan buena noche.

Jasper asintió y todavía con Alice bajo su brazo, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ese sitio. Antes de que llegaran a la esquina una ráfaga de viento sopló y sintió a su amiga estremecerse y temblar un poco. Sin dudarlo se detuvo y le pasó su chamarra por los hombros, aprovechando la pausa para ponerse la camisa.

- Es tuya, yo estoy bien. –protestó ella con voz algo débil y todavía con los ojos llorosos, aunque las lágrimas ya no se derramaban sobre su rostro.

- No discutas. –le pidió exhausto, no por la pelea, sino por la terrible descarga de adrenalina que lo abandonaba ahora que Alice estaba fuera de peligro. Por simple precaución volteó hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie los siguiera, ya que no tenía ni idea de a quién demonios golpeó ni si se había metido en un lío grande al hacerlo.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, él la volvió a atraer hacia su cuerpo pasándole un brazo por los hombros y ella lo rodeó por la cintura. A unas cuantas cuadras encontraron un taxi libre y se subieron, él le dio al conductor la dirección de la joven y se recargó en el asiento, ya sin tenerla abrazada, pero tomó su mano. Alice lo miró, notó la herida de su labio que ya no sangraba casi y las manchas de sangre en su camisa, se preocupó y quiso llevarlo a un hospital, pero sabía que esta vez no era como la anterior y no existía la más mínima posibilidad de que bajo aquellas circunstancias él accediera. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Alice y el taxi se detuvo él habló por primera vez.

- Ya estás a salvo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. –le dijo con calma soltando su mano.

- ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? –le preguntó Alice en un impulso mirándolo a los ojos con expresión suplicante, llena de pánico.

Finalmente Jasper asintió y ambos bajaron del auto. Él lo hizo porque pudo percibir claramente el miedo en su amiga y lo atribuyó a toda la experiencia y al peligro al que estuvo expuesta esa noche, pero en realidad Alice sólo temía por él, por su integridad física… y a decir verdad, también porque después de su inoportuna intromisión quizás nunca quisiera verla otra vez. Cuando entraron al departamento ella encendió las luces y él cerró la puerta, después se quedaron de pie mirándose. Ella se acercó a él lentamente, hasta quedar a muy poca distancia y con una suave caricia recorrió la piel de su rostro muy cerca de la herida del labio.

- ¿Quieres… algo para tus heridas? –preguntó en un murmullo.

- No. –contestó él, perdido en la profundidad de su mirada.

- ¿Una ducha? –le sugirió quitando lentamente la mano de su rostro pero poniéndola sobre su pecho.

- Estaría bien. –dijo él con cautela, con ideas locas pasándole por la cabeza, pero claro que no. Alice no era así.

Lo siguiente que la chica hizo, un gesto que inconscientemente no ayudó a aplacar los pensamientos de Jasper, fue desabotonarle la camisa con lentitud, sin quitar los ojos de la mirada masculina. No fue hasta que abrió toda la prenda que se dio cuenta de qué posible interpretación podía estar dándole él a sus acciones.

- Voy a lavarla. –se apresuró a decirle. – Préstamela para lavarla. –dio un paso hacia atrás y él le entregó la camisa.

- Gracias. Pero no es necesario.

- Está bien. El baño es la tercera puerta. Las toallas están a la vista. –le indicó rápidamente y sin esperar una respuesta fue directa a la lavadora para tener algo que hacer y un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar en todo lo que sucedió esa noche… y lo que estaba por venir aún.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo al bañarse, porque necesitaba pensar mil cosas. Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo él recapacitó en lo estúpido que fue, claro, nada era capaz de detener a Alice cuando se proponía algo y fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que fuera a buscarlo. Él debió ser más inteligente y evitarle esa noche. Ese sitio no era para ella, nunca debió ponerla en tal peligro.

Además, no sabía qué sería lo siguiente, cómo lo vería ella, cómo podría él disculparse por lo sucedido, por asustarla y exponerla, cuando claramente ella no lo culparía. Suspiró mientras cerraba las llaves y salía de la ducha. Se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y se miró en el espejo, ahí estaba, eso era él. Nada más un vago perdido, sin un sentido en su vida, con las cicatrices de la batalla en su cuerpo y las heridas frescas esperando por sanar para dar espacio a unas nuevas. Solamente eso. Él no tenía nada bueno para Alice… y eso que la joven aún no descubría el último de sus secretos.

Cuando salió del baño iba con los pantalones puestos y descubrió que sus zapatos ya no estaban en el pasillo al lado de la puerta donde los dejó, frunció el seño preguntándose por qué Alice los habría movido, quizás era más ordenada de lo que él recordaba. Así todavía con la toalla húmeda entre manos miró en todas direcciones y sólo vio una luz encendida, así que caminó hacia ella. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de su amiga.

- Eh… ¿Alice? –la llamó cuando notó que ella no se percató de su presencia.

El cuarto era de un tamaño normal, y estaba desordenado, con recortes en las paredes y tres espejos de distintos tamaños, además de varios zapatos por ahí, incluidos los suyos que eran los únicos cuidadosamente colocados al pie de la cama, que en ese instante ella estaba terminando de adecuar para dormir, además, ya se había cambiado y vestía un pijama rosa de pantalón y una blusa de manga larga que se adhería a su cuerpo. Lo miró sonriendo y fue para quitarle la toalla de las manos.

- Yo me encargo. –le dijo- ¿Tienes hambre? Traje café –le señaló una tetera y una taza que descansaban en el tocador- Porque sé que te gusta y… bueno, pensé que quizás quisieras. Pero si tienes hambre, puedo cocinar algo.

- Gracias. Estoy bien así. El café está perfecto. –le sonrió sin entender muy bien todavía que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer.

- Bien. La cama está lista cuando quieras dormir. La televisión está… pues… bueno, es muy obvio donde. Yo… me voy. –dio un paso a un lado y él la detuvo tomándole el brazo.

- Espera ¿vas a dejarme tu habitación? No es necesario.

- Sí lo es. Eh… hay otra recámara, pero es mi closet –sonrió triunfante un segundo- Y todos mis sillones son muy pequeños para ti, así que ni lo sugieras. Yo duermo en la sala.

- Alice, no. –le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros luego de quitarle la toalla y arrojarla sobre la cama, en ese momento quería toda su atención. –Sé que estás asustada, pero estás en casa, a salvo. Si me voy, nada va a pasarte. No tienes que dormir en la sala.

- Si te vas ahora temo que no quieras volver a hablarme nunca. –confesó ella viéndolo a los ojos.

- Jamás. –le dijo mientras la abrazaba, envolviéndola por completo y disfrutando de la sensación cuando ella le correspondió y ocultó el rostro en su pecho- Nunca podría vivir sin ti.

- Jasper… -murmuró con lágrimas que se deslizaban en silencio por su rostro y lo mojaban a él también. –No sé qué hacer… no lo sé… es horrible… saber que te lastiman… que un día… un día podría perderte… Jasper, no lo soporto… pero no sé qué hacer para detenerte… no lo sé…-le murmuró casi ausente, sin querer que él se enterara de la intensidad de su profundo temor, pero sin poder contenerse.

- Alice, Alice. No llores. –le rogó mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, acogiéndola, sintiéndose fatal, odiándose por causarle semejante daño, con lo mucho que la quería… ¿cómo podía lastimarla así? – Está bien, lo prometo. Voy a dejarlo. Te lo juro, Alice. Pero ya no llores.

- Jasper… -ella se separó un poco con renuencia, no deseaba perder contacto con él, pero necesitaba mirar en sus ojos para comprender que le decía la verdad. - ¿Lo dejarías? ¿En verdad?

- Te lo juro. –le sonrió y luego dejó un suave beso en su frente.

- Te debo una. –Alice sonrió y él le quitó del rostro las lágrimas que quedaban.

- No me debes nada, tonta. Sé que lo haces por mi seguridad.

- Así es, no podría vivir sin ti. –le sonrió una vez más y luego fue a la cama por la toalla. –Voy a llevarla.

Alice abandonó la habitación con sus andares similares a los de una bailarina y Jasper no evitó sonreír. Luego se sirvió una taza de café y la bebió casi con avidez. En el poco tiempo que ella se tardó en volver, él se terminó dos tazas completas y se preguntó cuándo aprendió ella a prepararlo así… era… simplemente perfecto. Por un instante se dejó envolver en el momento y tanteó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, tocando la cajetilla de cigarros los sacó y lo meditó por segundo, después los botó sobre el tocador con un suspiro de resignación

- ¿Fumas? –escuchó la voz sorprendida de Alice que iba regresando.

- Eh… a veces. No importa. –le restó importancia al asunto.

Ella negó divertida con la cabeza y fue hasta las ventanas para abrirlas, después encendió una vela con aroma y tomó su bata para abrigarse cuando sintió el frío entrar a la habitación.

- Acabas de renunciar a algo por mí. Eres libre de encender todos los cigarrillos que quieras. ¿Te gustó el café?

- El mejor que he probado en mi vida. –le dijo mientras aceptaba su oferta y empezaba a fumar. –Todavía tenemos un problema. No voy a dejar que duermas en el sillón.

- Pues… tú no cabes en el sillón y no voy a dejar que vuelvas a casa.

- ¿Ves? Hay un conflicto aquí. –le sonrió.

- Podemos compartir la cama. Es decir… es grande y somos adultos y amigos… -le sugirió ella tratando de que no sonara que hacía otro tipo de proposición.

- Si a ti no te molesta. Podré ser un vago desequilibrado, pero ante todo soy un caballero. –inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y ella sonrió.

- Entonces está decidido.

Pasaron unos minutos sumidos en un cómodo silencio mientras él terminó su cigarrillo y luego decidieron que era momento de dormir, la noche estaba algo avanzada y las emociones los dejaron a ambos cansados. Se recostaron debajo de las cobijas cada uno en un extremo de la cama y se dieron las buenas noches. Así con las luces apagadas y todo en calma Alice sintió que había otra cosa que deseaba hacer, algo más para lo que estaba preparada, un simple contacto que deseaba, que anhelaba en realidad. Y confiaba en él lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y lo encontró recostado sobre su costado izquierdo, observándola con ternura destilando en cada facción, eso sólo le reiteró que siguiera su corazonada. Se acercó a él con movimientos lentos, hasta quedar muy cerca y con las yemas de los dedos acarició su rostro en la piel sana que rodeaba la comisura herida de su labio. Lo hizo con movimientos circulares muy sutiles y después acercó su rostro para besar su mejilla con la misma suavidad. Lentamente dejó un camino su mejilla a la herida y dubitativa, a pesar de todo, terminó por besarle los labios.

Él no estuvo muy seguro de qué pretendía Alice en un principio, pero sintió en todo momento el cariño… el amor, que destilaba ella, justo como antes, cuando eran adolescentes, cuando se amaban. Y se dio cuenta de que eso nunca cambió. Cuando la joven besó sus labios él le correspondió, retornó el beso con suavidad y dulzura, además de una inmensa alegría. Estaba ahí, a su lado, correspondiendo lo que él sentía.

Al principio se reconocieron después de tanto tiempo pero conforme se sumergieron en el momento y su beso se tornó algo más pasional Jasper se dio cuenta de que sí había diferencias. Ella entreabrió la boca y pasó la punta de su lengua en el labio inferior del chico, él se estremeció de puro placer y lentamente la invitó a probar más, haciéndolo él también. Jasper sintió electricidad y pasión entre sus cuerpos y se dio cuenta de que en el pasado ella nunca lo besó así, no de esa forma. Por un segundo se preguntó cómo es que ella cambió, si habría sido algún otro amor el que lo hiciera y una ráfaga de celos lo recorrió, pero tan de pronto como empezó, se había terminado… porque no importaba, lo que hubiese vivido Alice durante su separación era irrelevante. Ahora estaba con él.

Alice pronto se perdió en la caricia, sus manos se movieron hasta abrazarlo por el cuello y entrelazarse detrás de su nuca, cuando él inmiscuyó entre sus labios y la abrazó por la cintura para atraerlo más a su cuerpo, perdió la noción del tiempo y de la realidad, todo su universo se consumía por Jasper. Sólo lo deseaba a él y nada más, quería quedarse ahí a su lado el resto de la eternidad.

- Ali… -murmuró él separando sus rostros unos centímetros y moviendo sus manos para también poner algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos, ella sintió casi dolor físico al perder el contacto. – Eres una bella mujer, Alice, y no quiero equivocarme, no quiero perder el control. Eres… la mujer más hermosa de este mundo y siento muchas cosas por ti… y temo que mi cuerpo adquiera mente propia. –el se rió un poco al final y ella por fin captó a qué se refería, no pudo evitar reírse también y mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Sientes muchas cosas por mí? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –le preguntó buscando sonsacarle información.

- Amor. –contestó él simplemente.

Ella ni pensó en responder con palabras, sólo se acercó y dejó un beso suave pero cargado de emoción en sus labios, él lo sintió, era plenamente correspondido. Después se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos, no necesitaban de más comunicación.

- ¿Hora de dormir? –preguntó Alice de repente.

- Buenas noches. –le dio un beso en la frente y ella se giró para quedar dándole la espalda, pero aún muy cerca.

- ¿Jasper? –preguntó en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me abrazas?

- Será un placer, señorita. –él se acercó y la rodeó por la cintura, así se quedaron dormidos el resto de la noche, rodeados por el aura más dulce de paz.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

Hello! Primero, **mil grax** x sus comentarios! Me animan muchísimo, espero que les haya gustado este cap! Por fin algo de romance, verdad?

En fin, me despido! Si tienen un segundo, les pido un **comentario**, pedrada, jitomatazo! XD Todos son bien recibidos! Mil grax!


	8. Forks

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

**

* * *

**

**Presentación**

- ¿Ya lo llamaste? –le preguntó Jacob a Bella por milésima vez en esa semana, ya era sábado por la mañana y ella todavía estaba posponiendo hablar con Edward.

- Eh… ahora lo hago. –contestó saliendo de la cocina para llevar a la mesa el resto del desayuno, y ahí se encontró con Jake que ya tenía listo el teléfono y se lo estaba pasando. –Pero… vamos a desayunar.

- Lo llamas y después desayunamos. –le tomó una mano y depositó ahí el aparato quedándose de pie con los brazos cruzados muy dispuesto a no moverse hasta que ella, por fin, le hiciera caso.

La joven lo miró a los ojos buscando una prórroga, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya había obtenido el máximo tiempo posible y prolongarlo más sería inapropiado. Así que llamó a Edward casi orando porque no contestara. No tuvo tanta suerte.

- ¿Bella? –la saludó desde el otro lado.

- Eh… Edward… ¿cómo estás? –preguntó por costumbre y dándose cuenta de que ni porque ya estaba hablando, Jacob pretendía moverse un centímetro de donde estaba.

- Muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó temiendo que esa llamada fuera para una cancelación de último minuto… con lo mucho que deseaba verla.

- No… yo diría más bien una complicación. –lo planteó tan ligeramente como pudo y al instante Jacob se rió un poco. – ¿Puedes darme la dirección de tus padres? No es necesario que te tomes la molestia de pasar por mí.

- Sabes que no es una molestia. –replicó él. - ¿Qué problema hay?

- Ninguno. Sólo… -se detuvo y suspiró considerando qué tan mal se escucharía decirle la verdad "Jacob no va a permitir que me vaya contigo".

- Si no quieres decírselo tú. –intervino Jacob en tono bastante alto. – Permíteme que yo se lo informe.

- ¿Informarme qué? –preguntó Edward notablemente alterado después de alcanzar a oír el comentario.

- ¡Jake! –lo regañó goleándolo en el hombro con una fuerza que le lastimó algo la mano pero estaba segura él ni lo había sentido. – Eh… Edward… pues… Jacob prefiere llevarme él.

- Ah… ya veo. ¿Tienes en qué anotar la dirección? –preguntó resignado, no pelearía en esas circunstancias, por más que le molestara la situación.

Edward le pasó la dirección y ella agradeció antes de terminar la llamada y arrojarle el teléfono a Jacob, éste lo atrapó al vuelo sin problemas y se empezó a reír. Mientras ya se sentaba en la mesa para empezar a desayunar con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Te estás portando de una forma tan infantil… que no debería caer en tu juego. –se quejó ella sentándose a su lado.

- Ya te dije que él quiere algo más que una amistad contigo y no se la voy a poner fácil.

- Tu fabulosa teoría que se basa en cómo dices que me miró los 30 segundos que me abrazaste en el parque.

- Esa misma. –contestó riéndose y comiendo despreocupado.

- Alucinas.

- Ojalá. Sólo dale tiempo para que haga el primer movimiento obvio y no vas a poder seguir negándolo. Pero como te lo dije, no me voy a quitar del camino para que te tome y ya.

- ¡No soy una cosa! –protestó frunciendo el seño, empezando a enojarse de verdad.

- Lo sé, cariño. –hizo una pausa para tomarle la mano brevemente y besarle el dorso- Por eso no voy y le parto la cara, porque sé que eres una persona libre de hacer lo que quieras y que disfrutas su compañía, que lo has extrañado por diez años. Pero no esperes que me haga a un lado así como así.

- Jake… -murmuró quedándose sin palabras, ese era uno de los pocos momentos en los que Jacob se ponía serio y ella era capaz de ver en el exterior la profundidad de sus pensamientos y emociones.

Lo miró por varios segundos y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de encontrar una respuesta apropiada, pero tan pronto como llegó la seriedad del chico, se esfumó. Él con su tenedor tomó un trozo de los huevos revueltos que tenía Bella en el plato en gesto juguetón para aminorar la tensión.

- ¡Ey bruto! No te robes mi desayuno. –le dio un manotazo juguetón en el hombro y sonrió aliviada y agradecida. De verdad que siempre estar con Jacob era tan fácil y natural como respirar.

**&...&**..

Bella tocó el timbre de la gran casa sintiendo en la distancia los ojos oscuros de Jacob en ella, todavía estaba en el auto y no se marcharía hasta verla entrar. Unos momentos después Edward abrió y le sonrió, deslumbrándola momentáneamente hasta que escuchó el motor encenderse y el auto alejándose, a su amigo tampoco le pasó desapercibido el acto.

- Espero no llegar tarde. –dijo Bella a manera de saludo.

- En lo absoluto. Pasa. –se hizo a un lado y ella entró, de inmediato vio a Esme y Carlisle aproximarse.

- Por fin estás en casa. –la saludó la mujer con un beso en la mejilla.

- Bienvenida. –dijo Carlisle al hacer lo mismo.

- Gracias. Me da gusto verlos. –le extendió a Esme la charola que llevaba en las manos. – Son panqués, pensé en hornear galletas, pero sé que sólo darían lástima comparadas con las tuyas.

- Oh querida, no debiste molestarte. –tomó el presente y le sonrió de forma maternal, como siempre fue. – Estoy segura que están deliciosos y me encantaría probar tus galletas en el futuro.

- ¡Bella! –saludó la hermanita de Edward que iba bajando las escaleras.

- Hola. –sonrió y dejó que le tomara la mano y la llevara hasta la mesa del comedor, que estaba perfectamente acomodada para recibir invitados.

Automáticamente Ness se sentó e hizo que bella se pusiera a su lado, Edward, que sólo las seguía en silencio se colocó junto a su amiga mientras Esme y Carlisle llevaron a la mesa refractarios con la cena.

Toda la velada transcurrió tranquila entre conversaciones casuales, todos se rieron un poco y Bella se sintió como en casa, al igual que era años atrás con los padres de Edward que de alguna forma siempre fueron lo mismo para todo su grupito, aunque cada quien tuviera los suyos había algo especial ahí, como si estuvieran destinados todos a ser parte de una gran familia.

Cuando terminaron con los alimentos, la sobremesa y recogieron todo, Edward le sugirió a Bella darle un recorrido por la casa, pero antes de que ella pudiera aceptar su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto de Jacob.

"_Voy para allá, ya me puedes gritar después por ser un loco controlador"_

Ella suspiró y se enojó, miró la hora dispuesta a replicarle que ni se le ocurriera, pero se dio cuenta de que era mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba. Ella, por calmarlo, le dio a Jacob una hora aproximada para que pasara a recogerla, pero ya pasaban 50 minutos de la hora pactada y sabía que las intenciones de Jake no eran precisamente controlarla, sino evitar que al ser tan tarde Edward insistiera en llevarla y lo consiguiera.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Ness de repente, notando todas las emociones que pasaron por el rostro de Bella.

- Ya vienen por mí. –dijo resignada.

- Entonces dense prisa. –los apuró y cuando la otra joven ni estaba mirando, le guiñó un ojo a su hermano, él sonrió en respuesta sabiendo que Ness se encargaría de darle tiempo extra.

Jacob llegó a la casa de los Cullen y se estacionó afuera, adentro varias luces estaban encendidas y no tenía la más mínima intención de tocar el timbre y saludar a todo mundo. Sabía que Esme y Carlisle eran gente educada y encantadora, con ellos no tenía problema, pero lo último que deseaba era portarse civilizado con su hijo. Así que prefirió hacerlo de la forma fácil y tomó su celular para llamar a Bella, pero en ese momento vio a una muchacha que antes no notó, se levantaba del porche, donde parecía haberlo estado esperando, y empezó a caminar muy decididamente hacia él. La miró durante todo el trayecto hasta que estuvo al lado de su ventanilla y simplemente se quedó ahí como esperando porque él hablara.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –le dijo sin entender bien de qué se trataba eso, ni estar completamente seguro de si ella era la nueva hija de los Cullen.

- En realidad no. –le contestó –Asumo que eres Jacob.

- Así es. –él se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta.

- Mamá le está dando un recorrido por la casa a Bella, así que podemos esperar aquí a que salga. –la chica muy despreocupada dio unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de él y recargarse en el auto.

- Y se supone que tú me entretengas mientras tanto. ¿No me invitas a entrar? –le dijo en tono sarcástico.

- ¡Claro! Estoy muy segura de que te mueres de ganas de saludar a Edward. –contestó ella igual.

- Estás bien enterada. –señaló él recargándose en la puerta del auto.

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

- Voy a llamarla. –sacó su teléfono pero al instante la joven con un movimiento rápido puso su mano sobre la de él y eso lo sorprendió, primero por el simple hecho y después porque sintió su piel muy cálida para ser una noche tan fría e ir desabrigada.

- Desde hace ocho años mamá no para de hablar de Bella, no creo que te sea muy difícil darles cinco minutos más.

- Cinco minutos. –concedió guardando el teléfono – Así que eres el comité de bienvenida y te llamas como el monstruo del lago, Ness. –se rió despreocupado.

- Soy el mejor comité de bienvenida de tu vida y decirme Ness es privilegio de unos pocos, tú tienes que llamarme por mi nombre completo, Jacob Black. –la chica se cruzó de brazos de forma desafiante, aunque en realidad se la estaba pasando muy bien.

- ¿Y cuál sería ese? ¿Pie Grande? ¿O La Abominable Mujer de las Nieves? –la retó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te parezco abominable? –se le plantó enfrente con ambas manos en los costados de sus caderas, en una pose de modelo, sabiendo que ningún hombre la encontraría fea, mucho menos abominable.

- Tengo que admitir que no, Ness.

- Vanessa para ti.

Jacob iba a replicar algo, pero en ese momento vio a Bella salir por la puerta y caminar hacia ellos, su acompañante siguió el curso de su mirada y también vio a la otra chica, lástima que ella se hubiera dado cuenta tan pronto de que la estaban esperando ¿cómo lo habría hecho?

- Jake. No sabía que estabas aquí. Esme te vio y me avisó. –fue hasta estar muy cerca de él y se dejó tomar la mano.

- ¿Esme? ¿No te daba ella un recorrido por la casa? –le preguntó más bien mirando a la otra mujer.

- Eh… no, no era ella… -Bella no quiso prenunciar el nombre de quien lo hacía, de todas formas Jake lo sabría con seguridad.

- Bueno, Ness… Nessie, pequeña embustera, a pesar de todo, fue un placer conocerte. –le dijo tratando de molestarla con el sobrenombre y rodeando el auto con Bella de la mano todavía para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

- Adiós, Jacob Black. Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, pero… -se encogió de hombros teatralmente y tanto Bella como él, entendieron que no hablaba en serio. – Te veo después. –se despidió de la mujer y dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la casa.

- ¿Haciendo amigos? –le preguntó la chica a Jacob mientras él le cerraba la puerta.

- La pequeña mentirosa –respondió él subiéndose ya del otro lado –vino a comprarle tiempo a Edward diciéndome que estabas con Esme.

- ¿En verdad? –preguntó incrédula y luego se rió. – Ya me habían dicho que siempre tiene a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

- No lo dudo. –él se rió también y se sintió en paz y contrariado al mismo tiempo. Por un lado disfrutó la breve compañía de Ness, pero no le gustaba nada la mirada de Bella en ese momento, sabía que esa noche se la pasó mejor de lo que él esperaba.

******&...&**..

**Oficial**

La fiesta del periódico donde trabajaba Bella fue espectacular, obviamente llena de reporteros, cámaras y gente famosa. El grupo de amigos se la pasó más bien juntos, moviéndose entre los flashes de las cámaras y los desconocidos. Al principio Edward estuvo pensando en que quizás sería una completa pesadilla, puesto que por lógica, Jacob debería estar ahí, pero al llegar tuvo suerte de que Alice hiciera la pregunta obvia cuando no lo vieron y Bella les explicó que él estaba fuera del estado por varios días en un curso relacionado con su universidad. Menos mal. No tendría que preocuparse por él en ese momento.

Para cuando pasó de la media noche Bella ya estaba cansada de saludar y sonreír, de mantener pláticas vacías y pretender que estaba fascinada con tanta gente, así que sugirió que abandonaran el lugar y fueran a su departamento. Todos aceptaron, aunque Alice lo hizo a regañadientes, al parecer ella estaba más que fascinada con toda la faramalla.

- Disculpen el desorden. –dijo avergonzada la anfitriona cuando todos se pasaron a la estancia.

- ¡Todavía tienes cajas empacadas! –le acusó Alice incrédula.

Bella iba a excusarse con el trabajo, como siempre, pero en ese momento escuchó su celular sonar y sonrió inevitablemente al ver que se trataba de Jacob.

- Pónganse cómodos, voy a la cocina por bebidas. –les dijo antes de contestar y desaparecer de su vista. - ¡Jake! ¿Cómo te va?

- Muy bien. Todo va de maravilla. ¿Y a ti? Ya no se escucha la fiesta.

- No. ¡Estaba tan cansada de todo eso! Traje a los chicos al departamento.

- Bien. –dijo él con tono maléfico. – Asegúrate de que Edward vea todas las fotografías ¿todavía no intenta aprovecharse?

- No, Jake. Ya deja eso. –lo regañó mientras servía té helado en varios vasos y preparaba más en otra una jarra, sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Al menos me alegra que estés bien, Bells. Lamento no haber estado allá para sacarte antes de la fiesta.

- Está bien. Estás donde tienes que hacerlo. Si no tomas, y apruebas, ese curso no te gradúas ¿recuerdas?

- Claro, claro. –involuntariamente él bostezó.

- Ya duerme Jake, allá donde estás son dos horas más tarde que aquí. Me alegró escuchar tu voz.

- ¿Te llamo mañana?

- Por favor. Y descansa.

- Te quiero, Bells.

- Yo también te quiero, Jake.

Terminaron la comunicación y ella dejó por ahí el teléfono, después puso los vasos y la jarra en una bandeja y los llevó a la sala. Ahí encontró a sus amigos distribuidos de una forma que le pareció familiar, como si los últimos diez años no se sintieran. Primero pasó al lado de Rosalie y Emmett, juntos en un sillón… aunque no se estaban tocando y eso en el pasado nunca sucedía, cada uno tomó un vaso y ella continuó hacia Edward, que había tomado su lugar en otro pequeño sofá para una persona, también tomó su bebida y le agradeció. Después fue hacia Alice y Jasper, ellos estaban en el suelo. El hombre con la espalda contra la pared y ella sentada entre sus piernas, recargada en él. La chica tomó ambos vasos y le pasó uno al rubio, quien agradeció y luego le besó la mejilla.

- ¡Ya mejor háganlo oficial! –se burló Emmett mientras Bella dejó la bandeja en la mesita de centro y tomó su vaso, luego sin meditarlo mucho se sentó al lado de Edward, en la parte que se supone es para recargar los brazos.

- Pues… -dijo Alice sonriendo con misterio en la voz y después miró los ojos de Jasper. - ¿Qué dices si lo hacemos oficial?

- ¿En verdad? –preguntó Bella emocionada.

- Muy oficial. –aseguró Jasper abrazándola.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarlos y a querer detalles de cómo sucedió, desde cuándo y por qué no se los dijeron antes. La pareja se tomó su tiempo para contarles todo, así en un ambiente de total confianza no sintieron necesidad de censurar nada. Y mientras hablaban Edward sintió algo de esperanza, si después de diez largos años el amor mutuo que sentían sus amigos el uno por el otro logró hacerse presente de nuevo, entonces, si es que Bella en el pasado sintió algo por él, tal vez… aún tendría una oportunidad.

- Entonces te domaron, amigo. –sacó su conclusión Emmett. – Ya no vas a volver a pelear.

- Algo así. –se rió Jasper.

- ¿Algo así? –preguntó Alice mirándolo con el seño fruncido. Él suspiró.

- Pues… pensaba decírtelo de otra forma, pero ya que salió el tema. Tengo que regresar… unas cuantas veces más.

- ¿Por qué? –la chica se alejó de él un poco y se acomodó para verlo de frente, sin entender cómo es que estaba diciéndole simplemente que no respetaría su juramento. La atmósfera en general se tornó seria.

- Hay mucho dinero involucrado. Lo voy a dejar, pero no puedo simplemente no volver.

- ¿No lo hacías por diversión? –preguntó Emmett lo que todos estaban pensando.

- Sí, bueno, ese era mi motivo. Aunque me dan dinero no es mi dinero lo que me preocupa, sino los muchos miles de dólares que se apuestan en cada pelea. Si desaparezco, la organizadora perdería mucho y no quiero tener a su ejército encima de mí.

- ¿Una mujer lo organiza? –quiso saber Bella.

- Su nombre es María. Ella es la que más se beneficia de todo eso. Conoce a cada uno de nosotros a fondo y planea las pelas de forma estratégica para favorecerse de las apuestas.

- Es una mafia. –concluyó Emmett. – Y no es tan fácil salirse.

- Exacto. Tengo que hablar con ella y ver que… compromisos me tiene agendados.

- Vas a volver a pelear… -dijo Alice intentando creerlo, ella ya había descartado esa posibilidad por completo.

- Lo siento. Pero es más peligroso si no lo hago. –le dijo inclinándose para besarle los labios con suavidad.

- Quiero ir contigo.

- Eso ni lo pienses, ya viste cómo es ese lugar. –replicó frunciendo el seño. – Nada va a pasar, puedo cuidarme solo.

- Pero ya no estás solo. –intervino Edward desde su lugar.

- Es cierto. –concordó Emmett- Entiendo que no quieras que Alice vaya, pero nosotros podemos hacerlo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta me gusta y decido quedarme. –bromeó.

- Ni se te ocurra. –Rosalie lo golpeó en la nuca aprovechando que lo tenía cerca. – Pero me parece buena idea que también vayan Edward y Emmett, así puedes estar un poco más tranquila ¿no crees?

- Sí. –admitió Alice con un suspiro, regresando a su posición original entre los brazos de Jasper. – Gracias, chicos.

Los hombres le sonrieron y Jasper se quedó en silencio, no le gustaba el llevar "niñeros", pero lo aceptaría si era el precio por la tranquilidad de Alice. La amaba lo suficiente para hacer eso y mucho más.

Después el ambiente se relajó un poco y continuaron conversando hasta casi el amanecer, cuando decidieron que era suficientemente tarde –o temprano- para irse. Y como de costumbre acordaron volver a verse, esta ocasión para hacer la fiesta en la piscina de la casa de Carlisle y Esme, una que planearon la noche en que Bella se les unió por primera vez. Con esa idea se despidieron, verse una semana después para pasar un buen rato, no llegaron a sospechar que no sería así.

******&...&**..

**Prueba de amistad**

- ¿Alice? –preguntó Bella en el teléfono y su amiga la escuchó con lágrimas en la voz.

- ¡Bella! ¡Lo sabía! Qué bueno que te llamé. He tenido un mal presentimiento todo el día. ¿Qué pasa?

- Eh… es que… -respiró profundo, mejor hablar en ese momento que después, de todas formas tenía que cancelar su asistencia a la fiesta del día siguiente. – Voy a salir de la ciudad el fin de semana.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? -inquirió mientras se alejaba de unos compañeros que pasaban en ese momento por su estudio, afortunadamente era viernes por la tarde y no había muchas personas.

- A Forks… -suspiró.- Tengo que ir.

- ¿Charlie? –Alice prácticamente se quedó sin aliento, asustada por lo que su amiga acababa de confesar, volver a ese lugar… a ese pueblecito del que todos hicieron su infierno personal.

- Sí. Está en el hospital ¡y ni siquiera quiso llamarme! Él piensa que lo odio… -hizo una pausa, pues las lágrimas le impidieron hablar por varios segundos. – El padre de Jacob es el mejor amigo de Charlie y llamó a Jake para contactarme…

- ¿Qué tiene tu papá?

- Neumonía o algo así. Alice, ya tengo que colgar, estoy haciendo la maleta, me voy por la noche.

- Está bien. Nos vemos después.

- Claro.

Bella terminó la llamada y se quedó quieta, necesitaba hacer muchas cosas pero no podía moverse. Sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima. Su papá estaba muy enfermo y ni siquiera quiso avisarle, ella estaba por volver a un lugar que preferiría poder olvidar… y estaba completamente sola. Jacob continuaba en su curso y lo obligó a quedarse allá, él se negó y quiso acompañarla, pero por una vez se comportó como una mujer fuerte e hizo lo correcto, no lo dejó que botara todo en su vida por ir a rescatarla. Por un momento pensó que tal vez Alice quisiera ir con ella… pero se equivocó y ni siquiera podía culparla. Todos habían huido de Forks hacía muchos años como para de repente ir sin pensárselo muy bien. Jugó con la idea de llamar a Edward y pedírselo, muy dentro sabía que era probable que él aceptara, pero si ya estaba en eso de ser una mujer fuerte, no caería… no lo dañaría a él haciéndolo volver a ese lugar ni a Jacob cuando se enterara que prefirió al otro chico.

Así, muy convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque se desmoronara a cada segundo, continuó haciendo su maleta. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se quedaría pero ya había visado en el trabajo que quizás no se presentara el lunes. Entre preparativos se le pasaron un par de horas. Ya tenía todo listo y aún quedaba media hora para tener que ir al aeropuerto… ¿debería marcharse antes? ¿Qué era peor? Esperar en casa o… pero antes de que pudiera ligar más ideas, alguien llamó directamente a su puerta. Se preguntó quién sería.

No podía tratarse de Alice, porque ella no sabía el número de su apartamento. Fue caminando lento y quitándose las lágrimas del rostro y ni se molestó en ver o preguntar quién era antes de abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, se quedó helada. Ahí estaban todos, no sólo Alice, sino cada uno de sus amigos… y llevaban equipaje. Los chicos mochilas de campista y las chicas maletitas con ruedas. Al instante lo entendió y sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse otra vez.

- Todo va a estar bien. –le dijo la chica de cabello negro adelantándose un paso para abrazarla. Ella le correspondió.

- Gracias… por estar aquí. –le murmuró casi en el oído pero los miró a todos.

- No estás sola. –respondió Emmett.

Alice la soltó y todos se pasaron abrazándola en la puerta, Edward además dejó un beso en su frente y le acarició la mejilla sonriendo con tristeza. Al final Bella cerró la puerta y se preparó para liberarlos, para darles la opción de no ir y que supieran que no pensaría mal.

- Chicos… saben que no es necesario…

- No lo digas. –la interrumpió Jasper.

- Bella. –empezó Edward con la voz cargada de autoridad. – Todos crecimos juntos en Froks, todos cometimos el mismo error, pactamos no volver a vernos y pagamos las consecuencias por diez años. Ahora todos vamos a regresar juntos.

- No pueden regresar sólo por mí. –dijo ella con la mirada en el suelo.

- No voy a mentirte. –comenzó Rosalie con voz tensa, al igual que su postura. – Va ser regresar al mismo infierno y liberar todos los demonios que habitan en él. Vamos tener que enfrentar lo que hicimos. Y la verdad, no creo que nadie quiera hacerlo, pero Edward tiene razón, tenemos que ir juntos.

- No discutas, Bella. Yo tuve la idea y los llamé y uno por uno aceptaron de inmediato. Nuestra decisión, nadie está aquí a la fuerza. –le aclaró Alice. –Así que mejor vámonos, porque tenemos que conseguir suficientes boletos de avión.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero, **mil grax** x sus comentarios! Me animan muchísimo, espero que les haya gustado este cap! Tal vez no debería decirlo... pero pronto empezarán a salir los secretos y vendrán las veraderas pruebas paraellos.

En fin, me despido! Si tienen un segundo, les pido un **comentario**, pedrada, jitomatazo! XD Todos son bien recibidos! Mil grax!


	9. Fuego devastador

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando por fin llegaron a Forks. En cuanto vieron el letrero que les daba la bienvenida al pueblo al ambiente silencioso y poco tenso en que iban todos, se volvió casi insoportable. Conforme avanzaron por las calles que reconocían en su auto rentado, empezaron a preguntarse cómo es que tenían el valor de estar ahí y cómo es que podían sentir cosas tan encontradas. Odiaban ese sitio porque les recordaba lo peor de sus vidas pero a la vez… se sintieron en casa.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital, todavía en silencio, siguieron a Bella sin decir una palabra, solamente observando todo a su alrededor, de alguna forma esperando que en cuanto se cruzaran al primer ser humano, fuera quien fuera automáticamente los señalara y gritara a los cuatro vientos su secreto.

- Buenas noches. –saludó Bella a la muchacha de la recepción, quien los veía extrañada.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –preguntó con una sonrisa dubitativa.

- Vengo a ver al jefe de policía Swan, soy su hija.

- ¿Su hija? –la cuestinó sin pensarlo y luego retomó la compostura, obligándose a quitar la cara de sorpresa. – Eh… en realidad sólo se permite que esté un acompañante en cada habitación y alguien está con él.

- Tiene que ser Sue. ¿Podría llamarla? Es importante.

- Voy a ver qué puedo hacer. Si gustan tomar asiento. –les dijo y Bella asintió.

- Gracias. –se giró para ver a sus amigos mientras la recepcionista desaparecía por el pasillo. –Debe ser su novia la que está con él.

- ¿Charlie tiene una novia? –preguntó Emmett sin creerlo, recordando cómo el padre de Bella nunca volvió a mostrar interés en una mujer después del divorcio.

- Sí… hace tiempo que están juntos, Charlie nunca me lo ha dicho, pero lo sé por el padre de Jacob. Sue es viuda, su marido era amigo de mi padre… la verdad no sé cómo se dieron las cosas.

- Me da mucho gusto que haya encontrado a alguien. –Alice sonrió y Bella correspondió igual.

Pasados algunos minutos la recepcionista regresó acompañada de una mujer con varios años más de edad, tenía la piel rojiza y el cabello negro y lacio suelto, era bonita, pero su semblante rígido hizo que Bella sintiera miedo pues sabía que ante los ojos del pueblo entero ella era la mala hija, la rebelde, que se fue un día y jamás regresó.

- No esperaba verte aquí. –le dijo la mujer.

- Billy le contó a Jacob. ¿Cómo está mi papá?

- Pues no debe estar muy bien si está en el hospital ¿verdad? ¿Por qué viniste?

- ¡Es mi papá! –dijo Bella exasperada y sintió cómo una mano cálida envolvió la suya para tranquilizarla, no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Edward. – Ya sé que no debes tener una buena opinión de mí, pero tengo que verlo.

- Después de diez años. Me parece que es un poco tarde. –le dijo la mujer mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Creo que eso le toca a él decidirlo.

- Probablemente tienes razón. Regresa mañana al medio día, si él ha decidido que quiere verte o no, yo te lo comunico. Ahora deja que duerma y dale tiempo para pensar. –buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un llavero que le extendió a Bella. – Supongo que no tienen dónde quedarse y dudo mucho que conserves llave de una casa que nunca visitas, así que ahí está.

Sue le entregó el llavero y sin dejar espacio para réplicas dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando al grupo en silencio, todos esperando por la reacción de Bella, quien tuvo que tomarse algo de tiempo para saber qué decir. Por más que deseara entrar en ese momento y ver a su papá, sabía que Sue tenía razón, que ella lo abandonó por mucho tiempo y no tenía ningún derecho de aparecerse de repente.

- Vámonos. –dijo de repente, caminando hacia la salida del hospital con Edward aún tomado de su mano.

El camino hasta la casa del jefe de policía lo hicieron en completo silencio, probablemente todos tenían una opinión, pero no era momento para darla. Además, estaba el irremediable hecho de que tenían muchas horas libres por delante y la entera certeza de que durante ese tiempo sería inevitable hablar del pasado.

Se estacionaron en la entrada de la casa y Bella les abrió la puerta, los chicos cargaron dentro las pertenencias de todos y las dejaron en la sala. Al observar se dieron cuenta de que el sitio no había cambiado mucho, si acaso algunos detalles en la decoración, obviamente obra de Sue, y el hecho de que sobre la chimenea ya no estaba la fotografía de la boda de Charlie y Renee en Las Vegas, sino que acompañando a todas las de Bella estaban dos nuevas, una de Sue y otra de Charlie con ella, una joven mujer y un chico adolecente, los hijos de ella.

- ¿Quieren comer algo? –les preguntó y lentamente todos negaron con la cabeza. –Deberíamos dormir. –señaló tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, aunque sabía que no tenían ya nada y estaban por hacer lo que diez años atrás no pudieron.

- ¿Crees que alguno pueda dormir ahora? –cuestionó Rosalie con sequedad.

- Sé que no.

- No tiene caso posponerlo más. No podemos venir y luego regresar a nuestras vidas para seguir pretendiendo que nunca pasó. –se dirigió a todos Emmett.

- He pensado en ese día a diario por diez años. No es como si estuviera pretendiendo que nunca pasó. –soltó Edward las palabras llenas de recriminación.

- Pues nunca regresaste para dejar flores en el cementerio ¿o sí? –le dijo Rosalie frunciendo el seño.

- Esperen. –Alice dio un paso para ponerse en medio de todos. – Aquí no y así no.

- ¿Dónde es el lugar perfecto para hacerlo? ¿Y cómo es la forma? –preguntó Bella con voz apagada.

- Tenemos que hacerlo con calma, como hace diez años no lo hicimos porque todavía éramos niños. Sin recriminarnos. Y no quiero que sea aquí en la sala de Charlie, porque si es así y no podemos manejarlo, cada vez que vengas a visitarlo lo único en que vas a pensar es en cómo peleamos y nos separamos otra vez. –le aclaró Alice. – Vamos afuera.

Sin esperar a nadie se encaminó a la puerta trasera y salió a lo que era una especie de patio, aunque más bien se trataba de la entrada al bosque que rodeaba por todos lados, miró al cielo un segundo y lo notó despejado como pocas veces, con una luna completa que iluminaba el cielo de tal forma que no parecía que estuvieran en Forks, por lo menos no terminarían empapados y por fortuna todos llevaban chamarras y suéteres que los protegieran del frío de la madrugada. Caminó unos metros, ya escuchando las pisadas de los demás detrás de ella y luego de pasar una línea de árboles encontró lo que buscaba, un diminuto claro. Estaba cubierto de césped y musgo y lo sintió más pequeño que la última vez que estuvieran ahí, hace mucho tiempo cuando juraron no volver a verse nunca más.

Teniendo una sincronización perfecta todos se sentaron en círculo, Alice lo hizo primero, luego a su derecha se acomodó Jasper, después Rosalie, Emmett, Bella y Edward para quedar cerrando la figura junto a la chica de pelo negro. Ahí la luz de la luna fue suficiente, con su formación cerrada eran capaces de verse mutuamente.

**Desastre**

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Emmett, quien se veía tan serio como nunca pensaron que pudiera estar.

- Una regla. No culpar a los otros. –les dijo Alice y los miró uno a uno asentir, al final se le quedó viendo al jugador de foot ball, pues él no lo hizo, sólo miraba el pasto.

- No tengo que culpar a nadie. –empezó a hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que la atención estaba sobre él. – Sólo a mí mismo. Yo fui el de la idea. Yo los alenté a todos. Si me hubiera quedado callado, nada hubiera sucedido…

**FLASHBACK**

**Emmett POV**

- Anoche tuve la mejor idea de toda la vida. –les anuncié orgulloso a todos, sentado en la cama de Edward con Rosalie en mi regazo, con la firmes intenciones de hacer interesante ese día lluvioso, como casi todos los demás, que nos tenía encerrados.

- Dudo mucho que tú puedas tener ideas. –se burló Jasper, pero puso pausa en el videojuego y él y Edward dejaron los controles en el piso para mirarme.

- Alice, si me haces el favor de prestar atención. –estaba sentada en el escritorio pintándole las uñas a Bella, quien me veía esperanzada, siempre odió que Alice le hiciera esas cosas.

- Sólo por esta vez. –concedió y dejó su tarea para mirarme, genial, ahora los tenía a todos concentrados.

- Ya casi es el baile de fin de cursos y… sé cómo hacerlo completamente memorable. –dejé las palabras suspendidas en una pausa fabulosamente teatral y cuando vi que todos se impacientaban, seguí. – Vamos conseguir fuegos artificiales y a montarlos en la azotea de la escuela, entonces, cuando todos estén desprevenidos…

- Les vamos a dar la sorpresa de sus vidas ¡Excelente! –completó Jasper entusiasta, él siempre era el primero en seguirme el juego.

- Un baile con fuegos artificiales… -murmuró Rose sonriendo y me besó en los labios, vaya que sabía cómo hacerlo, lástima que no estemos solos.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a conseguirlos? –preguntó Edward sacándome las ideas lujuriosas de la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Yo pongo las ideas y tú la mano de obra. –lo molesté y todos se rieron, excepto Alice.

- ¿Qué pasa, duende? –le preguntó Jasper mirándola con el seño fruncido, de verdad que ese hombre estaba totalmente domado por su novia.

- No me parece buena idea…

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Bella extrañada.

- No… no lo sé.

- ¡Alice! No seas aguafiestas, estoy seguro de que quieres toda la cosa bonita del baile espectacular. Y nos vamos a divertir un montón poniéndolos antes de que empiece todo. –le dije entusiasmado, ya podía ver las caras de sorpresa de todos los maestros cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho en sus narices.

- Podemos conseguirlos en Port Angels. Así no levantaríamos sospechas. –sugirió Jasper.

- Pero faltan dos días para el baile ¿creen que tengamos tiempo? –preguntó Bella, qué raro que estuviera interesada, generalmente ella era la sensata.

- Podríamos ir ahora mismo, mi mamá no piensa salir hoy, puede prestarnos su camioneta. –elucubró Edward sonriendo.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? –los animé a todos y sin dudarlo nos pusimos en acción.

Por fin, habría algo interesante qué hacer, desde meses atrás que nos estábamos portando asquerosamente bien, estudiamos para los finales y todas esas cosas aburridas, inclusive hacía semanas que Rose y yo no nos escapábamos para… estar a solas ¡cómo podía soportarlo! Pero todo estaba por mejorar y el plan en mi cabeza estaba hecho, lo primero fue dejar que Edward usara sus encantos y se aprovechara de la bondad de Esme, cosa por la cual casi me sentí culpable, para tener cómo movernos.

Edward regresó a la sala, donde ya todos estábamos impacientes, con las llaves de nuestro transporte y Esme detrás de él deseándonos un buen viaje y pidiéndole que condujera con cuidado… ella es tan maternal, tan perfecta… pero algo ingenua… ¿qué madre confía en que su hijo de quince años sea prudente al manejar? En fin… hoy no voy a estar quejándome.

En el vehículo todos tomamos nuestros lugares habituales, Edward y Bella adelante, después Jasper y Alice y al último Rose y yo. Y como de costumbre no me importó nada más que el tenerla a ella al lado y la besé. Sus labios dulces de miel eran una adicción, sin importar cuánto nos besáramos, nunca era suficiente. En ese momento estaba completamente seguro de que ella sería la única mujer en mi vida para siempre.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

- ¿Y eso qué? –preguntó Jasper de repente, una vez que Emmett terminó de explicarles sus razones para culparse. – Sí, claro, tú tuviste la idea, pero no la llevaste solo a cabo.

- Pues sólo eso fue necesario para causar todo. –contestó su amigo con seriedad, viéndolos a todos bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba en el pequeño claro del bosque.

- Tu idea no hubiera llegado a ninguna parte si yo no hubiera sabido dónde conseguirlos, o mejor, no me hubiera empeñado en hacerlo…

**FLASHBACK**

**Jasper POV**

- Da vuelta a la derecha y estaciónate a la mitad de la cuadra. –le dije a Edward cuando estuvimos muy cerca de nuestro destino.

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos? –preguntó Bella desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Claro que sí. Estamos donde venden cosas que no deberían vender. –le contesté sonriente ya preparándome para bajar. Estaba consciente de que debía ir solo para no levantar sospechas y además, después de juntar el dinero de todos, sabía que llevaba más de lo suficiente, eso me daba seguridad. – No tardo. –les dije antes de darle un beso fugaz a Alice en los labios.

- Espera. –me detuvo ella. - No creo que sea buena idea… -repitió lo mismo que en casa de Edward.

- Lo tengo bajo control. –la besé de nuevo y di por terminada la plática.

Me bajé pensando en que ella en verdad estaba incómoda con aquello, podía sentir la inseguridad emanando de su cuerpo y eso no era algo normal, pero ya se acostumbraría, una vez que tuviéramos todo instalado en la azotea de la escuela estaría emocionada e impaciente de ver los fuegos artificiales. Crucé la calle y entré en una tienda de paredes rojas descoloridas, done afuera no se anunciaba nada y adentro toda clase de objetos estaban desordenados.

- ¿Qué buscas? –me preguntó un tipo grande del otro lado del mostrador.

- Pirotecnia. –le sonreí como si ocultara algo.

- ¿Y puedes pagarla? –me cuestionó dudando, seguramente por mi edad, pero el dinero no era problema.

- Si no pudiera, no estaría aquí. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- Yo no le vendo a niños. –negó con la cabeza casi exasperado, supuse que se debatía en un raro arrebato de consciencia. –Vete a casa.

- Soy perfectamente mayor de edad. –le mentí sacando provecho de mi altura, sabiendo que cada vez que decía eso, me creían.

- Te dije que te fueras. –se mostró ahora casi agresivo.

- Escuche. –le dije acercándome al mostrador hasta recargarme en él. – Voy a darle una sorpresa a mi novia, tengo el dinero y usted lo que necesito. No veo cuál sea la maldita complicación.

- ¿Cuánto tienes? –me preguntó dudando, pero yo supe que eso era un avance para mí. Sin dudarlo saqué todo el dinero y lo puse sobre el mostrador, él lo contó con rapidez. - ¿Una sorpresa para tu novia? ¿Vas a volar su casa en pedacitos? –se burló y yo tuve que reírme con él, sólo para aparentar que sabía de qué hablaba, quizás… sí nos excedimos un poco en la cantidad, pero no era momento de echarme para atrás.

- Es una ocasión especial.

- Espera aquí.

Asentí y lo vi perderse detrás de una puerta, pero no bajé la guardia, a pesar de que creía tenerlo donde lo quería… era mejor estar alerta, con esa clase de gente no se sabe. Ahí me quedé aproximadamente quince minutos, hasta que el tipo volvió cargando con trabajos una caja de tamaño considerable y la puso en el mugriento mostrador haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

- Manéjalos con cuidado, no quieres volarte la cabeza.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. –me reí mientras cargaba la mercancía ¡rayos! En verdad que estaba pesada, para llevarlos hasta la azotea tendríamos que dividirlo en paquetes más pequeños.

Salí de ahí y caminé con naturalidad hasta la camioneta, Edward me vio y se apresuró para abrir la puerta de la cajuela, yo me apuré para dejar la carga, pero al mismo tiempo lo hice con suavidad. En el interior del auto pude ver las sonrisas de casi todos… sólo Alice estaba seria. Ya me encargaría de contentarla después.

- Maneja con mucho cuidado. –le advertí a mi amigo. – Si elijes el día de hoy para tener un accidente, va a haber una explosión tan fuerte que van a llover vísceras y sangre en los tres pueblos continuos.

- Sería un buen cambio de la lluvia habitual.-comentó y ambos nos reímos contentos por haber llevado a cabo de forma tan brillante la segunda parte del plan.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Sí claro, fue una locura pensarlo… y peor aún conseguir semejante cantidad de fuegos artificiales… pero aún no poníamos en peligro a nadie más. –les dijo Bella afligida, pensando en cómo ella facilitó las cosas después de eso.

- Las cosas ya se habían puesto en acción. –le recordó Emmett.

- Todo estaba planeado. –acordó Jasper.

- No. –les contradijo. - ¿Recuerdan la seguridad? Cada año en el baile y antes de él había un par de policías en la escuela encargados de asegurarse que nadie llevara bebidas alcohólicas. Cualquiera que entraba ahí con un paquete era revisado. Si esos policías nos hubieran descubierto, todo hubiera terminado con un regaño… pero no, yo deseaba ver los malditos fuegos artificiales…

**FLASHBACK**

**Bella POV**

Ya todo estaba fríamente calculado, sólo faltaba mi parte. Las cosas se encontraban escondidas en casa de Edward, la más grande, llena de habitaciones donde nadie entraba nunca. Pero aún había un problema ¿cómo entrar en la escuela? Finalmente lo acomodamos todo en tres cajas más pequeñas, de pesos adecuados para que Emmett, Jasper y Edward pudieran cargarlas con facilidad. Pero no debíamos llamar la atención. Y de eso me encargaría yo. Así supiera mentir o no.

Charlie llegó esa tarde como cualquier otra y empezamos a cenar juntos sin hablar mucho, yo sólo deseaba encontrar el momento justo para hablar sin que notara que tenía otras intenciones aparte de hacerle plática casual.

- ¿Sigues en que vas a ir con Edward Cullen al baile? –me preguntó de repente, perfecto, ese era el tema que yo deseaba tocar. Aunque no por eso pude evitar sonrojarme ante la mención de esa cita. Nuestra primera cita oficial.

- Sí. Antes voy a ir a casa de Alice, Rose y yo nos vamos a arreglar ahí.

- Menos mal que va a ha haber algo de seguridad, me asusta pensar en qué cosas pueden hacer todos esos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas. –masculló entre dientes disgustado, sé que estaba así porque Edward era el único chico en el que me había fijado jamás y eso lo asustaba. Pero el tema de la seguridad en el baile me cayó perfecto.

- ¿Quiénes van a estar en el baile? No vas a ir tú ¿verdad, papá? –le pregunté de repente asustada ante tal posibilidad.

- No creas que no lo intenté. –me aseguró frunciendo el seño – Pero creen que va a ser una noche tranquila y asignaron a los recién llegados, a Mark y Joe.

- Y estoy segura de que les pediste vigilancia especial para tu hija. –lo acusé centrándome en los aspectos más inocentes.

- Obviamente. –me confirmó.

Como única respuesta puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté para lavar mi plato y ocultarle mi sonrisa, él como cualquier padre preocupado por su hija adolescente no tenía ni idea de lo que tramaba en verdad.

El día del baile todo estaba calculado en tiempo y forma, era apenas medio día cuando llegamos a la preparatoria de Forks con las tres cajas. Al principio fue difícil decidir cómo nos transportaríamos pues el que vieran la camioneta de Esme no era lo mejor para pasar desapercibidos. Finalmente nos dimos cuenta de que valía más el anonimato que la comodidad y nos reunimos en casa de Edward para ir todos juntos… caminando. Resultó largo y pesado, especialmente para los chicos que llevaban carga, pero valdría la pena. Deseábamos tanto ver los fuegos artificiales… eso terminaría de hacer perfecta la noche. Una vez que estuvimos en el estacionamiento los demás se replegaron en donde no eran vistos y yo les sonreí para que supieran que por lo menos esta vez, mis mentiras serían convincentes.

- Bella, espera. –me dijo Alice con cara de preocupación. – De verdad, no es buena idea.

- Enana, has dicho eso muchas veces, pero nunca das una buena razón. –la cuestionó Emmett impaciente.

- Es que no la tengo, es sólo… que no se siente bien. Bella, por favor… -me suplicó y casi cedí. Casi.

- Todo va a salir bien. No nos van a descubrir. –le dije y le sonreí antes de salir del escondite y avanzar hacia mi punto de acción, los policías estaban apostados en la entrada principal terminando de revisar unas cosas que llevaban Jessica Stanley y Lauren Malory.

- Pueden pasar. –les indicó Joe y ellas, sin notar mi presencia cargaron otra vez sus pesados paquetes.

- Las ayudo. – dijo Mark sonriente, también sin verme, y tomó algo de la carga. Los tres desaparecieron en el corredor.

- ¡Joe! –lo saludé.

- ¡Bella! ¿Vienes a ayudar con los preparativos?

- No lo creo. –me reí dando un par de pasos hacia un costado, tal como esperaba él me siguió con la mirada descuidando la vigilancia.

- ¿Y tu pandilla? –me preguntó riéndose, claro, el pueblo entero sabía que mis amigos y yo éramos inseparables.

- Voy a reunirme después con ellos, sólo me detuve aquí un minuto. –le mentí a medias mientras los veía rodeando un poco para escabullirse sin ser vistos. – Y por cierto… mi papá me dijo que les encargó vigilarme ¡ni se les ocurra!

- Bella, no puedes culparlo. –se rió y lo hice con él.

- Supongo que no. –dije al fin. - ¿Y cómo van las cosas? ¿Ya confiscaron alcohol y drogas?

- ¡Bah! Si aquí todos son buenos chicos, todo esto me parece innecesario. –se rió de nuevo y lo hice con él mientras veía cómo mis amigos se escabullían sin ser vistos, excelente, prueba superada.

- ¡Lo sé! Recuerda eso esta noche cuando me vigiles por órdenes de mi padre.

- No prometo nada. –levantó ambas manos en un gesto afable.

- Increíble. –me encogí de hombros empezando a sentirme incómoda, sabía que en cualquier momento haría muy obvio que mentía. – Creo que debería irme, pero el otro día olvidé algo en mi casillero ¿crees que pueda pasar unos minutos?

- Técnicamente sólo los miembros del comité organizador tienen permitida la entrada. Pero… extraoficialmente, creo que está bien. Sólo date prisa y yo nunca te vi aquí ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Gracias Joe! –le dije precipitándome al interior, orgullosa de mí misma por haber facilitado el plan, ahora sólo faltaba la parte más arriesgada.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Dejen de culparse así. –dijo Rosalie mirando a Bella, Emmett y Jasper alternadamente.- Todos tenemos la misma responsabilidad, todos estábamos ahí.

- De todas formas, Rose, fue gracias a mí que conseguimos entrar sin ser detectados…

- ¿Y? Si usamos ese criterio, entonces, felicidades… todos están libres y fue mi maldita culpa.

- No lo fue, Rose. Y lo sabes. -replicó Alice con seriedad viendo cómo las lágrimas de su amiga se derramaban, al igual que las suyas.

- Pero hasta ese momento todo iba perfecto, fui yo la que se equivocó...

**FLASHBACK**

**Rosalie POV**

- ¿Y ahora qué? –les pregunté en voz baja mirándolos a todos, estábamos escondidos en un salón todavía cerca de la entrada, Bella recién había llegado de su espectacular actuación.

- Todavía podemos detenernos. –sugirió Alice y eso me irritó bastante.

- Ya basta. –le dije plantándome a un metro suyo. –Ya estamos aquí y queremos los fuegos artificiales, deja de quejarte o vete a casa.

- Rose. -me regañó Jasper en automático mientras la abrazaba.

- Si está tan incómoda aquí, no veo quién la esté reteniendo a la fuerza.

- No es momento para eso. –interrumpió Edward- Tenemos que concentrarnos. Para subir ¿qué opción tomamos?

- Sigo pensando que es mejor ir a un salón arriba y escalar por la ventana. –aseguró Emmett.

- Muy peligroso, jamás subiríamos escalando con estas cajas. –señaló Jasper. – Vamos por una escalera de incendios.

- Demasiado visible. –señaló Bella.

- Entonces sólo queda la cocina. –les aseguré. – Una vez entré, ya se los dije, hay una escalera que sale al techo. El camino no es muy largo y dudo que haya gente ahí. ¿Están de acuerdo? –uno a uno asintieron y casi todos sonrieron, sólo Alice se quedó seria. – Entonces… Bella tú ve adelante, luego los chicos, Alice y yo al último.

- ¿Bella adelante? Eso nunca es buena idea. –se burló Emmett con un tono que me pareció muy alto y le di un pequeño golpe en la nuca, cosa la cual siempre me ha parecido de lo más divertida, pero eso él no lo sabe.

- Ella es la única que se supone que está aquí. –le aclaré. – Si la ven, tiene un pretexto. Ya vámonos porque todavía tenemos que ir a casa de Alice para arreglarnos cuando terminemos aquí.

- Mujeres… -murmuró Jasper y los tres hombres se rieron.

Creo que en otras circunstancias Alice hubiera replicado y aprovechado la oportunidad para instruirlos en las finas artes de los rituales de belleza, pero estaba muy desesperada por salir de ahí. Cuando abandonamos el salón la suerte nos sonrió de nuevo, porque no había nadie a la vista y empezamos avanzar en silencio con mucha rapidez, yo echaba miradas hacia tras con frecuencia para cerciorarme de que nadie nos viera. Fue tan sencillo que en dos minutos entramos en la cocina. Cuando entré los demás ya iban en fila hacia la escalera.

El lugar estaba desordenado y no de lo más limpio, por eso desde que entré ahí por primera vez nunca volví a probar alimentos de los que preparaban.

- ¡Rose! –me dijo Emmett alarmado en tono alto y voltee a verlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Pisé una cazuela que estaba en el suelo y como mero reflejo para evitar caerme me sostuve de lo primero que encontré. Grave error.

Al lado mío había una pila grande de ollas, sartenes y otros instrumentos de cocina, los cuales se cayeron encima de mí haciendo un ruido espantoso. Acabé en suelo, quieta y asustada, levanté la vista y todos me miraban.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¡En la cocina!

Se escucharon dos voces que no pude reconocer y mi corazón ya desbocado se aceleró más, la expresión de todos era la misma que la mía, estoy segura. Nos habían descubierto. Nos encontrarían ahí con todos esos fuegos artificiales y seguramente nos iban a expulsar o algo.

- ¡Vámonos! –ordenó Edward encaminándose ya hacia el otro extremo de la cocina, a la puerta trasera que daba hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela.

Yo intenté ponerme de pie y no pude la primera vez, con el pie dentro de una olla. Me la quité de una patada sin preocuparme ya por el ruido. Afuera se escuchaban los pasos cada vez más cerca. Cuando me levanté y apoyé el pie sentí un dolor punzante en el tobillo y solté una exclamación de dolor, por mero reflejo me miré y vi que tenía un corte algo profundo, al lado vi un cuchillo de por lo menos veinte centímetros de largo.

- ¿Quién crees que sea? –preguntó de nuevo una de las voces, estaban ya al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Rose! –me gritó otra vez Emmett y dejó caer al suelo la caja llena que llevaba.

Los pequeños artefactos de todas formas y colores se regaron mientras él me tomó la cintura y prácticamente comenzó a arrastrarme para salir de ahí. Y al mismo tiempo en que escuché la puerta abrirse, también se produjo la primera explosión.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Rose, eso pudo pasarle a cualquiera. A mí me sucede con frecuencia. –le aseguró Bella, quien también tenía surcos en el rostro por las lágrimas.

- Pero me sucedió a mí.

- Yo solté la caja, en todo caso. –pronunció Emmett mientras le tomó la mano con suavidad y ella se aferró a él sin mirarlo, sin poder levantar la vista del suelo en lo absoluto y aceptando el contacto físico por primera vez desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

- Como sea. –intervino Edward. –Eso sólo fue el principio… fue mi reacción la que lo empeoró todo…

**FLASHBACK**

**Edward POV**

Escuché la primera explosión y en ese segundo supe que era el fin, ahora si nos expulsaban sería el menor de nuestros problemas, nuestras vidas estaban en riesgo. Conforme la reacción en cadena se escuchó y uno tras otro los fuegos artificiales se detonaban, escuché varios gritos de terror, pero el de Bella fue el que en verdad me asustó. Tenía que sacarnos de ahí a toda costa.

Primero miré a Rosalie y Emmett, él la llevaba abrazada por la cintura y se alejaban de las explosiones, a mi lado estaba Bella, a quien tomé de la mano, guiándola hacia la puerta de atrás de reojo vi movimientos en la entrada, probablemente quien quiera que nos hubiera oído, pero no presté atención.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos! –les grité y todos me siguieron hasta la puerta de atrás.

Cuando la alcanzamos todavía se escuchaban explosiones esporádicas y el humo y el calor del fuego comenzaban a llenar el lugar con una rapidez impresionante. Vi que Bella trató de abrir la puerta un par de veces, sin suerte.

- Está cerrada. –me dijo y pude ver en sus ojos color chocolate el miedo, estábamos encerrados ahí.

- Hay que hacerlo con cuidado. –previno Alice y la verdad no le presté atención, ni me interesó tratar de comprender qué demonios me estaba advirtiendo.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía arrojé la caja al suelo, lejos de nosotros. Sabía que era algo estúpido, pero de todas formas no pude detenerme, ni siquiera lo consideré. Ya con las manos libres arremetí con fuerza contra la puerta. Sentí dolor cuando no pude moverla y mientras lo intentaba de nuevo escuché una nueva ola de explosiones desatarse de la dirección en que debieron caer los fuegos que yo cargaba.

- ¡Jasper! ¡Ayúdame! –le grité a él que estaba más cerca que Emmett, él puso la caja en el piso con cuidado y luego le dio una patada para deslizarla lejos sin mayor alboroto. Cómo no se me ocurrió hacer eso.

Mientras los dos nos coordinamos para arremeter al unísono pude escuchar a alguna de las chicas toser por el humo. Ya no teníamos tiempo. Lo intentamos dos, tres, cuatro veces. Y en cada ocasión vimos cómo la madera iba cediendo un poco, pero no se rompía. En ese momento la voz aterrorizada de Alice me distrajo.

- El tanque de gas…

Fue un murmullo que me hizo voltear hacia donde ella lo hacía, ahí había un tanque... efectivamente lleno de gas y ceca de él, como formando un camino de muerte, estaban tirados algunos explosivos. Todos moriríamos.

Con la adrenalina recorriendo al máximo todo mi sistema miré a Jasper y luego a Emmett, quien esta vez se nos unió y entre los tres logramos abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Y eso qué? De todas formas el mal ya estaba hecho. –contestó Emmett con severidad.

- Tú intentabas salvar nuestras vidas. –Bella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió un poco, aunque obviamente no fue un gesto de alegría.

- Además… aún era tiempo para intentar algo. –les dijo Alice y todos la voltearon a ver sin entender. – Avisarle a la policía, llamar a los bomberos… a las ambulancias… adelantarnos a las consecuencias. Yo lo sabía… pero no me importó…

**FLASHBACK**

**Alice POV**

En cuanto puse un pie afuera de la cocina, sentí como si pudiera respirar otra vez y comencé a toser. Vi que todos estábamos ahí en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Emmett sostenía un poco a Rose, no sé porqué y Edward abrazaba a Bella.

- Tenemos que irnos. –les dije sintiendo un pésimo presentimiento y fuerzas invisibles jalarme en diferentes direcciones.

Como si una parte de mí deseara volver para visar lo que estaba pasando… quizás si llamábamos al padre de Bella o algo… pero no. Cuando sentí la mano de Jasper en la mía supe que no era eso lo que íbamos a hacer, porque quedarse ahí era peligroso. Y antes que nada, por encima de cualquier cosa o persona… tengo que proteger a mis amigos y a Jasper.

Así, desesperada por sacarnos de ahí empecé a jalarlo y él me siguió. Cuando entramos en el bosque voltee para cerciorarme de que los demás nos seguían y así era. Emmett y Edward llevaban a Rosalie y Bella de la mano. Entonces me concentré en correr y no soltar la mano de Jasper.

En la carrera desesperada nunca me fijé hacia dónde iba ni presté atención a los constantes rasguños que me hacía al pasar entre la maleza espesa, sólo necesitaba salir de ahí, que todos nos alejáramos tanto como fuera posible. Con el paso de los minutos sentí que era más difícil avanzar, cada músculo protestaba y el aire húmedo que antes me pareció precioso, ahora era casi imposible de respirar. Pero de alguna forma sabía que era lo correcto.

Al final, cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente exhausta para rendirme, salimos del bosque. La luz de ese día extrañamente soleado me cegó por unos instantes y a decir verdad no tenía idea de dónde estábamos, así que me detuve cuando Jasper lo hizo.

- ¿Dónde… estamos? –preguntó Rosalie detrás con la respiración tan entrecortada como la mía.

- No sé. –respondió Edward.

- Es… La Push… -escuché a Bella e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que tenía razón.

Ahí estábamos, corrimos por el bosque y terminamos al pie de un abismo, de esos que dan al mar y sirven a algunos chicos para practicar salto de acantilado. Todavía de la mano de Jasper miré en todas direcciones ¿a dónde podríamos ir? El regresar, obviamente, no era una opción y si intentábamos llegar a la carretera en nuestras actuales condiciones… eventualmente alguien nos vería, llenos de hollín y rasguños… sería muy sospechoso.

- ¿Qué… vamos… a hacer? –Rosalie dijo y pude saber que estaba llorando sin mirarla.

- Vamos a saltar. –contesté en automático, de esas veces que simplemente sentía que sabía la respuesta correcta. –Para limpiarnos… es lo más… seguro.

- ¿Desde aquí? Nunca lo hemos intentado. –replicó Edward, mirando al vacío, calculando el peligro igual que los demás, pero yo sabía que no teníamos más opciones.

- Por favor… yo sé que es lo correcto.

Los miré uno a uno con seriedad, esta vez no me rendiría como antes. No volvería jamás a dejar a que cometiéramos un error cuando de antemano sabía que lo era. Sinceramente no tengo idea de qué expresión tendría mi rostro, o si vieron la determinación en mi interior. Pero todos asintieron.

- ¿Segura que puedes nadar? –preguntó Emmett a Rose y ella asintió, en ese momento miré el pie que no apoyaba y vi un corte en su tobillo. – Entonces, yo voy primero. –la besó en los labios como despedida y después de dar unos pasos hacia atrás, saltó.

Cuando lo vi caer, sentí miedo y casi me arrepiento de haber hecho la sugerencia, pero no tuve oportunidad, pues Rosalie se arrojó justo después. En cuanto ellos dos tocaron el agua Edward los siguió y segundos más tarde, Bella. Sólo faltábamos Jasper y yo, él no había dicho una palabra y yo sabía muy bien por qué, nunca le gustaron las aguas profundas y se consideraba un pésimo nadador, pero él podía hacerlo.

- No me sueltes. –le murmuré mientras dábamos dos pasos hacia atrás, aún tomados de la mano y sin pensar más en lo que hacíamos, corrimos hacia el vacío.

La caída hubiera sido una experiencia excitante de no haber estado tan asustada, quizás por el miedo fue que se me hizo eterna, todo el tiempo miré el agua y pude captar un destello del cabello rubio de Rosalie flotando, excelente, ella estaba bien. Me aferré a la mano de Jasper con todas mis fuerzas, pero aún así en el momento en que tocamos el agua, la fuerza del impacto nos separó.

Entrar en el agua fría fue doloroso, por el golpe y la temperatura… por más que hubiera sol, el océano ahí permanecía igual. Sentí el líquido salado escocer en las heridas y meterse en mi nariz, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba. Abrí un poco los ojos para saber hacia dónde nadar, pero todo estaba oscuro, entonces solté un poco el aire de mis pulmones y seguí la dirección que tomaron las burbujas. Nadé hacia la superficie tan rápido como pude.

Al salir probé al agua salada y mientras me sostenía pataleando intenté quitármela de los ojos para poder ver, aunque me ardían demasiado. Unos metros mar adentro estaban Rose y Emmett y más cerca de las rocas Edward y Bella, quienes nadaban hacia mí para alejarse del lugar donde rompían las olas. Giré la cabeza y después el cuerpo buscando a mi novio, pero no lo vi.

- Jasper… -murmuré desesperada y luego grité, como si él se estuviera escondiendo. - ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! -¿dónde estaba? Ya se había tardado mucho en salir… ¿y si?... No, de ninguna forma, él tenía que estar por salir a la superficie en cualquier momento. - ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! –les grité a los demás, pero en ese momento, a varios metros de distancia lo vi salir.

En ese instante una oleada de alivio me recorrió y fui hasta él, tosía y me di cuenta de que casi luchaba para mantenerse a flote, pero estaba a salvo. Cuando llegué a su lado vi que los demás nadaban hacia la orilla sin necesidad de coordinarnos, era lo único que podíamos hacer. Me puse a su lado y le tomé un brazo para pasarlo sobre mis hombros.

- Gracias. –murmuró casi avergonzado.

- Una de las que te debía. –contesté e intenté sonreír, pero fallé.

Cuando estuvimos en aguas lo suficientemente bajas para caminar, él cambió nuestras posiciones para servirme de muleta, yo me aferré con un brazo a su cintura, agradecida pues si antes me sentí exhausta, ahora estaba totalmente moviéndome por inercia y en cualquier momento las piernas me fallarían.

Fuimos los últimos en llegar a tierra firme, ahí en la playa estaban nuestros amigos, Rosalie y Emmett acostados en la arena uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano, tratando de recobrar el aliento, Edward estaba sentado apoyándose hacia atrás con ambas manos mientras Bella a su lado lo abrazaba, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, ellos también respiraban agitadamente. Jasper se dejó caer con cuidado y me llevó con él, se acostó por completo, debía estar tan cansado como yo, y me recostó sobre él, abrazándome fuerte.

Ese fue el primer momento en que me detuve a considerar la magnitud de nuestra estupidez.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Nunca te escuchamos. –murmuró Jasper a Alice. – Nos lo advertiste, a todos y cada uno… y nunca nos detuvimos.

- Ni siquiera yo misma me escuché. –contestó ella notando que aunque él no estaba llorando, sus ojos se veían húmedos.

Al igual que los de todos los demás, aún sentados en círculo sintiendo con fuerza devastadora el horror de aquel día que por más que el tiempo alejara, jamás de disolvía... ese que los acecharía por el resto de sus vidas.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! aquí está... ¿les gustó? Espero que sí. Es emm... lógicamente un punto de no retorno en la historia... contando qué fue lo que sucedió, aunque aún no se revelaron todos los secretos, que los llevó del accidente a la decisión de separarse definitivamente. Eso dentro de una semana!

Así que... **mil gracias!** Todos sus comentarios me animan muchísimo siempre! Grax x leer y x sus palabras! Y ps... ya para despedirme, si tienen 1 minuto les pido un **comentario**, pedrada, jitomatazo! **Mil grax!**


	10. Muerte

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Ahí aún sentados en círculo en ese espacio atemporal, sólo lleno de recuerdos que por diez años los acecharon, se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, reviviendo cada emoción y cada herida hecha que jamás sanó.Fue hasta un rato más tarde que alguien pudo seguir hablando.

- Fue el peor día de mi vida. –intervino Emmett. – Pensé que íbamos a morir más de una vez…

- Cuando estábamos en la cocina… y todas esas explosiones… -murmuró Rosalie.

- Cuando saltamos del acantilado… -completó Edward.

- Pero lo peor… fue después… cuando nos dimos cuenta de qué paso en realidad… -terminó Bella lo que todos estaban pensando.

**FLASHBACK**

- ¿Y… ahora… qué vamos… a hacer? –preguntó Bella con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas y el frío después de que pasaron varios minutos en silencio recuperando el aliento.

Los demás sabían que era momento para continuar, por más que lo desearan quedarse ahí inmóviles no era una opción por más tiempo, así que lentamente se acomodaron sentados en círculo, abrazados en parejas para mantener algo de calor pues el sol se ocultaba y salía de manera alternada.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar aquí. –dijo Edward. – Si no hay alguien muy herido. –él sabía que Bella estaba bien pues ya le había preguntado, así que miró primero a Alice y Jasper, quienes negaron con la cabeza, después Emmett hizo lo mismo y volteó a ver a Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

- Está bien. –contestó ella mientras extendía la pierna y se levantaba el pantalón machado de sangre.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Bella cuando vio el corte limpio y algo profundo, muy diferente de los rasguños que todos se hicieron al correr por el bosque

- Fue con un cuchillo, cuando me caí. Pero estoy bien. Duele, pero sangra menos.

- Entonces, hay que esperar. –les dijo Edward.

- ¿Esperar qué? –cuestionó Jasper algo alterado.

- A que se pase el alboroto y se sequen nuestras ropas. Sólo unas horas y después nos vamos a casa.

- A casa… -repitió la chica del cabello castaño. – No quiero volver hoy… ¿cómo voy a enfrentar a Charlie? –preguntó casi sin poder hablar por el llanto.

- Entonces no vayas a tu casa hoy, ven a la mía. Todos pasen la noche en mi casa.

- Ahora necesitamos estar juntos. –acordó Alice y todos asintieron. –Tenemos que comportarnos normalmente… para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Para que no nos descubran? –la cuestionó Emmett, claramente pensando en que era ilógico tratar de pasar desapercibidos.

- Sólo sabían que Bella estaba ahí, y no van a sospechar que ella lo hizo sola. –sacó su conclusión Rosalie.

- Ni siquiera Jessica y Mike nos vieron. –les dijo Alice con seguridad.

- ¿Ellos estaban ahí? Yo nunca los vi.

- Sí, fueron ellos quienes abrieron la puerta de la cocina, pero la cerraron de inmediato y estoy segura de que no nos vieron. –confirmó estando todavía abrazada a Jasper.

- O sea… que todavía podemos salir inmunes. –Emmett los miró a todos con algo de esperanza en la mirada y una media sonrisa, pensando en que quizás si tenían suerte y no los descubrían el padre de Bella no tendría que arrestarlos por destruir la escuela.

Después de eso se quedaron quietos y callados por horas. Sólo se escuchaban el constante romper de las olas, que junto con la luz del sol los adormeció y eventualmente hizo que se quedaran dormitando en la arena. Estaban tan cansados que hubieran podido sumergirse en un sueño muy profundo, pero eventualmente les llegaban los sonidos de sirenas que iban y venía y eso les recordaba otra vez todo el incidente y el tamaño de su error.

No fue hasta media tarde que se dieron cuenta de que deberían irse, antes de que sus padres se preocuparan por ellos y notaran que era raro que no estuvieran. Anduvieron hasta el camino principal en dirección de una tienda que estaba muy cerca. Su intención era llamar un taxi, pero pensaron que tenían un chispazo de buena suerte en aquel día funesto cuando vieron uno aparcado en la entrada del establecimiento. Se pasaron intentando poner cara de tranquilidad, pero su fachada se cayó tan pronto como vieron que en el interior la dueña tenía un televisor encendido en el único canal local y lo miraba con lágrimas en el rostro, a su lado el taxista tenía expresión de perplejidad. En la pantalla se veían escenas de lo que antes fue la preparatoria de Forks, de lo que ahora sólo quedaban ruinas. Y aunque no lo hubieran deseado, todos escucharon la voz de la reportera.

"_Aún no se tienen datos de cómo inició este incendio en lo que se suponía sería un día festivo. El cuerpo de bomberos termina de apagar las últimas llamas mientras los heridos ya fueron trasladados al hospital en su totalidad, aunque aún no se dan a conocer los nombres de las víctimas mortales…"_

- ¡Chicos! –les sacó del momento la dueña que apagó el televisor cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía ahí a un grupito de estudiantes, tres hombres y tres mujeres que a juzgar por sus expresiones, apenas se enteraban de lo sucedido.- No deberían ver eso, vayan a casa y díganles a sus padres que están bien. –pero ninguno pareció reaccionar mientras lentamente en los ojos de todos se veían lágrimas.

- Yo los llevo. –intervino el taxista, que era un conocido como todo el mundo en ese pequeño pueblo, y caminó hasta abrirles la puerta de la tienda, apurándolos para salir.

A duras penas Edward pudo pedirle que los llevara a todos a su casa y en silencio hicieron todo el recorrido, ni el hombre mayor se atrevió a hacer comentarios ni ellos estaban en sus cabales para hacerlo El trayecto fue corto y el hombre no les cobró nada, así terminaron todos entrando silenciosamente a la casa Cullen, donde Esme esperaba impaciente en la sala. Cuando los vio suspiró aliviada y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro después de apagar el televisor.

- Ya lo saben. –les dijo deduciendo por la simple expresión de sus rostros y fue a abrazar a su hijo y a Bella, que estaban juntos de pie.

- Charlie… -articuló Bella con trabajos, sin pensarlo, dándose cuenta por fin que su padre de seguro estuvo en la escuela y que podría…

- Él está bien. –aseguró Esme soltándolos para dirigirse a Jasper y Alice y abrazarlos también. – Me llamó cuando todo empezó, te estaba buscando, pero cuando le dije que no estaban aquí… pues la verdad no sé que hizo. –pausó sus palabras para ir con Rose y Emmett y también envolverlos con sus brazos afectuosamente, llena de alivio. –Pero volvió a llamar para decirme que estaban todos en la playa y me pidió que llamara al resto de sus familias, todos saben que están bien.

- Gracias. –murmuró Bella apenas.

- Deben tener hambre. Les preparo algo…

- Mamá, van a quedarse a dormir esta noche.

- Sí, creo que es mejor que estén juntos ahora. Yo les llamo a sus padres, mientras, vayan a la cocina y tomen galletas.

Edward asintió y ella les sonrió a todos, llena de cariño haciéndolos sentir peor, pensaron que si Esme supiera qué sucedió en realidad, jamás volvería a quererlos… ni siquiera a tratarlos bien. Y lentamente se dirigieron a la cocina cargando a cuestas el peso de sus acciones.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando regresaron a su realidad se dieron cuenta de que el cielo estaba clareando, esa noche fría llegaba a su fin… a todos les pareció que tenían ahí sentados una eternidad. Y cada uno pronunció un nombre de esa lista que los había perseguido cada día de sus vidas como fantasmas de aquellos que ya no estaban en este mundo por su causa.

- Jessica Stanley.

- Lauren Malory.

- Mike Newton.

- Erik Yorkie.

- La señora Cope.

- El oficial Joe.

Seis nombres. Seis vidas. Y jamás en toda su existencia terminarían de lamentarse, por más que lo desearan, que intentaran olvidar o superarlo. Los hechos ahí estaban, un accidente… resultado de una acción más que imprudente… y como consecuencia seis familias se destrozaron en cuestión de minutos.

Con todo eso en la mente ni siquiera se les ocurrió pensar que tal vez ellos ya habían pagado parte de su deuda, que vivir con el remordimiento les cobró sus acciones, además de que como consecuencia ellos también se alejaron de sus familias… y recorrieron caminos que de otra forma jamás hubieran andado… ese día los cambió por siempre y para siempre.

Mientras todavía estaban sentados ahí reviviendo una y otra vez los hechos, imaginándose cómo hubieran podido salir las cosas si alguien hubiese actuado diferente, cuando con la claridad de la mañana, el celular de Bella interrumpió la calma.

- Jake… -contestó ella casi sin deseos de hacerlo.

- ¿Ya estás en Forks? –quiso saber él.

- Sí…

- ¿Estás bien? Cariño, no debiste ir tú sola, yo podría haberte acompañado, aún puedo. –casi le suplicó y Bella se dio cuenta de que no podría mentirle, Jacob siempre fue capaz de ver a través de ella como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

- No puedes seguir dejando tu vida por mí, Jake…

- Fuiste con ellos. –de inmediato él sacó sus conclusiones por el tono lleno de culpa que utilizó Bella.

- Sí, no estoy sola… -murmuró casi sin aliento, viendo el pasto mientras sentía las miradas de todos sus amigos sobre ella.

- Después de diez años… está bien Bella, si me necesitas, sabes dónde buscarme.

Él terminó la llamada y ella se quedó helada, con más lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, porque así como Jacob la leía a la perfección, ella lo entendía más que nadie y por su tomo y las palabras, se dio cuenta de que lo hirió al haber regresado a enfrentar a su pasado con alguien más… luego de que por diez largos años él le ofreció ayudarla y hacerlo juntos.

- Lo siento… -susurró en parte a sus amigos por la interrupción y en parte al mismo Jake por el daño que le hacía.

- Jacob Black. –dijo Edward con hostilidad impulsada por una ráfaga de celos. –Podría al menos respetar tu privacidad una vez.

- No lo entiendes… -ella levantó la mirada sólo para encararlo. – Él está preocupado por mí y lo hiero al hacerlo a un lado… él siempre ha estado conmigo.

- Los diez años que yo no estuve. –le aclaró él todavía con fuego ardiendo en su mirada.

- Esos diez años él quiso convencerme de volver y enfrentar lo que pasó, pero nunca lo hice…

- ¿Le contaste? –preguntó incrédula Rosalie. - ¿Jacob Black sabe lo que hicimos?

- Perfecto. –dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

- No lo entienden. –les empezó a explicar, viendo como cada rostro que la rodeaba expresaba la misma reacción de Rose y Edward. –Él me protegió… él nos ha estado protegiendo a todos por diez años.

- Guardando un secreto que tú le contaste. –atacó Rosalie.

- Yo no le conté nada, él siempre lo supo. Además, no sólo guardó el secreto, Rose, de no ser por él la policía seguramente nos hubiera interrogado.

**FLASHBACK**

**Bella POV**

En cuanto me bajé de la camioneta de Esme, todo me pareció mil veces peor, porque pasar la noche en vela con mis amigos mientras lloraba por todo lo sucedido y temblaba de miedo era el infierno, pero enfrentarme a la soledad de mi casa y después a la compañía de mi padre, eran dos cosas que dudaba ser capaz de hacer. Pero no podía posponerlo para siempre. Así que ahí estaba… cuando lo vi. Jacob me esperaba sentado con la espalda contra la puerta de la casa, en cuanto me vio se levantó y esperó paciente a que yo llegara a su lado.

La expresión de su rostro me desconcertó seriamente, porque lo conocía de toda la vida y nunca antes lo vi así… jamás. Sus facciones infantiles se habían borrado por completo y ahí en el cuerpo de mi amigo dos años menor que yo, estaba un adulto.

- ¿Estás herida? –me preguntó en lugar de saludarme, yo negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. – Vine anoche a buscarte y no estabas, así que regresé. Tenemos que hablar antes de que veas a tu padre.

La absoluta seriedad de su tono no me dejó espacio para replicar y simplemente abrí la puerta y él entró conmigo. En silencio le agradecí por estar ahí y evitarme pasar el día sola hasta que Charlie volviera del trabajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –murmuré mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

- ¿Segura que no estás herida? –preguntó frunciendo el seño y señalándome la mano izquierda, donde había un rasguño profundo.

- Estoy bien, Jake, no es nada. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –le pregunté nerviosa, pero sin tener la más remota idea de qué me diría a continuación.

- Yo los vi ayer. Estaba en la playa cuando salieron corriendo del bosque, se detuvieron al borde del acantilado y luego saltaron.

La absoluta seguridad de sus palabras me dejó sin aliento, él lo sabía todo… ¿o no? ¿Qué tantas conclusiones pudo sacar? Sin desear hablar de más, simplemente negué con la cabeza, pero él estaba tan seguro de que tenía razón que se limitó a continuar hablando.

- Tu amiga Rosalie no puede caminar bien. –me ofreció el dato como prueba de que decía la verdad, yo me quedé petrificada.- Los observé un rato y luego vi el humo a lo lejos, entonces decidí entrar en la casa preguntándome qué sería eso y porque no quería acercarme a tus amigos, sé que no les caigo bien.

Por un momento no siguió hablando y yo empecé a llorar por milésima vez desde el día anterior, sin saber cómo es que todavía tenía lágrimas para derramar. Él me miró y se levantó de donde estaba para ponerse a mi lado y tomar mi mano por primera vez. Su piel era cálida y suave y no pude resistirme al apoyo que sentí, como si no estuviera sola.

- Me quedé un rato mirando televisión y después sonó el teléfono, era tu padre. –cuando pronunció las palabras ni su mano sobre la mía pudo rescatarme al abismo profundo de pesar en el que caía, él continuó hablando. –Estaba histérico, fuera de sí como nunca antes lo escuché. Me dijo que tu escuela estaba en llamas y había personas ahí. Me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas, que llamó antes a las casas de tus amigos y nadie sabía nada. Pero yo sí sabía de ustedes.

- Jake… -murmuré pensando en qué pudo decirle a Charlie y cuánto le tomaría a él hacer las conjeturas… darse cuenta de dónde estuve esa horrible mañana.

- Y entonces le mentí. –suspiró y esbozó una media sonrisa para darme ánimos, yo lo miré con la mente en blanco. – Le dije que estabas en la playa, que tú y todos tus amigos llegaron ahí desde temprano y no se habían movido.

- Nos cubriste…

- Les di una coartada y la voy a mantener por siempre, Bella. No sé lo que pasó pero puedo ver cómo estás ahora… eso es más que suficiente para confirmar mis sospechas. Pero no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase. Eres mi amiga y si tengo que mentirle a todo mundo para protegerlos a ti y, lo haré. –se rió un poco en tono amargo- Y tampoco los voy a delatar a ellos.

En ese instante no pude más y colapsé. Me arrojé a sus brazos llorando con fuerza, buscando soporte para no perderme a mí misma por siempre, asediada por la culpa y el miedo, por la gratitud y la vergüenza. Y él se quedó conmigo todo el día, esperando pacientemente porque yo recobrara algo de fuerzas, las que necesitaría para seguir viviendo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Por eso nunca sospecharon de nosotros. –les rectificó Bella a todos después de contarles la historia, mientras el cielo clareaba más y más. –Él nos protegió a todos.

- Él te protegió a ti. –aclaró Edward todavía tratando de procesar la información, odiando la idea de que le debía demasiado a ese chico al que detestaba porque tenía a Bella y él no.

- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? –reclamó exasperada ella, sintiendo que tenía que hacerles entender la profundidad de las acciones de Jacob. – Dime, si él le hubiera dicho a Charlie que sólo yo pasé la mañana con él en la playa, si después los hubieran investigado a ustedes… ¿me hubieras implicado? ¿Le hubieras dicho a la policía que yo participé también? ¿O me hubieras protegido? –lo cuestionó con mirada fiera y no dejó de verlo hasta que él suspiró.

- Yo te hubiera protegido. –admitió al fin.

- ¿Y ustedes? –se dirigió al resto, segura de que no se daría por vencida hasta que todos aceptaran la bondad en el gesto de su amigo.

- Sabes que ninguno te hubiera entregado. –habló por fin Jasper y los demás asintieron.

- Bella… -le dijo Alice. – Llámalo, dile cómo es que te obligué a traernos y luego arréglate para ver a tu padre, él no puede verte así.

Ella miró el cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya podría ir a visitar a Charlie, asintió y sonrió, mientras le daba un beso a Edward en la mejilla y se ponía de pie para llamar a Jacob, nerviosa y contenta. Se alejó en dirección de la casa sabiendo que los demás la acompañarían pronto.

- ¡Jake! –le dijo en cuanto contestó.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¿Tanto tiempo te tomó darte cuenta de que ya me extrañas? –bromeó y se rió.

- Ya sabes que siempre te extraño. –le dijo ella contenta y dispuesta a decirle muchas cosas y aprovechar la rara oportunidad que tenía para hacer las cosas bien y darle algo de seguridad a Jacob, pues generalmente las cosas eran al revés.

**&...&**...

Rosalie estaba acostada en la cama de Bella, cubierta por la colcha y deseando dormir más que nada, su amiga se había marchado para visitar a su padre y lo hizo sola, ella podía entenderla. Los demás se quedaron para desayunar algo, tomar una ducha y dormir. Pero la última parte no le estaba saliendo nada bien porque los recuerdos no le daban tregua.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –escuchó la voz de Emmett y luego tres suaves golpecitos en la puerta.

- Adelante. –contestó sentándose en la cama. Él entró sonriendo, vestido con una playera sin mangas y nos bóxers largos, no cerró tras de sí. -¿Pasa algo?

- Pues… -contestó él mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la cama. – Jasper y su duende tomaron la habitación del padre de Bella y no quiero saber qué hacen ahí adentro. –hizo un gesto de desagrado y Rosalie se rió. – Y Edward está en el sofá fingiendo que duerme para que no lo moleste. Y como descubrí que no puedo dormir en el suelo y sabía que tú estarías despierta… vine a quitarte el tiempo.

- Sí, suena como algo que harías tú. –contestó sonriendo un poco.- ¿Quieres que nos cambiemos de ropa y salgamos a caminar?

- No, la verdad estoy muerto y dudo que estés menos cansada que yo.

- Cierto, me va a tomar días quitarme las ojeras. –se quejó pensando en qué podría implementar para deshacerse de ellas.

- Todas ustedes son iguales. –se quejó y luego le sonrió.

En ese momento Rosalie lo vio como antes, quizás por todos los recuerdos frescos, porque aunque los malos protagonizaron la noche, también tenía bien presentes los buenos, todas las veces que estuvo con él… cómo fue su primer amor y el primer hombre en su vida… en realidad, podría decirse que el único. Y envuelta por esa confianza meditó unos segundos la decisión que tomó en ese momento, en si podría…

- Emmett. –le dijo algo más seria de lo que se propuso y él la observó con las cejas levantadas. – Puedes dormir aquí. –hizo el ofrecimiento y se recorrió hasta la orilla de la pequeña cama individual, levantando la colcha para que él se recostara.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó extrañado por una proposición así hecha por una mujer que no toleraba el contacto físico.

- No roncas ¿verdad? –lo cuestionó tratando de aligerar el ambiente y luchando contra el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Sabes que no.

Emmett sonrió una vez más y se recostó a su lado, sintiendo que apenas cabía en el pequeño espacio, luego se tapó y se quedó viendo el techo en silencio, con el cuerpo algo tenso y sin saber qué decir, temiendo hacer un movimiento en falso y asustarla. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que inesperadamente Rosalie se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su rostro quedara muy cerca del de él, y deslizó sus manos para abrazarle el brazo y entrelazar sus dedos.

- Emmett… -le murmuró en tono bajo, ya medio dormida, aunque él estaba más despierto que nunca, todavía calculando la situación.

- ¿Si?

- Lo siento… -dijo después de unos segundos, luchando contra la inconsciencia, cayendo en el sueño que antes no logró alcanzarla, al estar así con él fue demasiado fácil relajarse.

- ¿Qué cosa? –inquirió el chico sin atreverse a girarse para no disturbarla y por temor a que si lo hacía la proximidad entre sus rostros fuera demasiado para Rosalie.

- Estar tan dañada que no puedo ofrecerte más que esto.

Él no entendió lo que dijo, no pudo encontrar sentido a sus palabras en un principio ¿por qué? ¿Dañada? ¿Cómo si fuera una cosa? ¿A qué se refería? Desafortunadamente le tomó varios minutos elucubrar una pregunta coherente y apropiada, tanto, que para cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Rosalie ya estaba dormida, tenía la respiración muy acompasada y ahora sólo él sostenía sus dedos entrelazados. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso pensó que era mejor pensarlo después… y simplemente dejó que la presencia de Rose lo relajara lo suficiente para quedarse dormido.

**&...&**...

Cuando Bella llegó al hospital era hora de visitas, así que pudo pasar al cuarto de su padre sin problemas, sabía que lo difícil estaría ahí. Así que respiró profundo y golpeó con suavidad la puerta. Muy pronto Sue le abrió, todavía vistiendo la misma ropa del día anterior y sosteniendo su bolso.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? –le dijo la mujer sin saludarla antes.

- Tanto como él lo desee.

- Vuelvo en unas horas. No lo alteres mucho. –luego salió dejando a Bella de pie en la puerta.

La joven tuvo que esperar un par de segundos antes de tener el valor para entrar. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada esperanzada de su padre. Charlie estaba sobre la cama de hospital vistiendo una bata azul, tenía un suero en la vena y puntillas nasales conectadas a la toma de oxígeno. Se veía cansado y varios años más grande de la última vez que Bella lo vio. Sin darse cuenta ella se preguntó cuándo fue eso y descubrió que tenía seis años sin verlo, desde la última vez que él tomó sus dos semanas de vacaciones para ir a visitarla. Se sintió culpable y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Ey niña, si verme te hace llorar, no te sientas obligada. –le dijo él en tono amable, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba nervioso y que a pesar de sus palabras, deseaba mucho que estuviera ahí.

- No, papá, estoy bien. –se quitó las lágrimas de rostro y sonrió, reprimiendo los sentimientos negativos, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para lidiar con ellos. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Mejor… ya me quiero ir de aquí. De no ser por Sue y las otras visitas, me hubiera muerto de puro aburrimiento. Es bueno tenerte aquí. –se hizo a un lado en la cama y palmeó el borde para indicarle que se sentara.

- No sabía si me querías aquí… debiste avisarme, hubiera venido antes. –se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano.

- No pensé que quisieras venir. Tengo que regañar a Billy por chismoso.

- Mejor agradécele de mi parte.

- Seguro que Jacob ya lo hizo ¿dónde está el chico? Lo conozco de toda la vida y no puede manejar desde La Push para verme… -refunfuñó.

- No está en La Push. Él está en un curso, tiene que cumplir asistencia y pasar el examen final el martes. Lo obligué a quedarse allá. Él quería venir. –le explicó.

- ¿Viniste sola? –frunció el seño, quizás no se sentía cómodo hablando de sentimientos, pero siempre fue muy perceptivo.

- No. –suspiró no deseando que esa parte de la conversación llegara tan pronto. –¿Recuerdas a mi amigos? Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett…

- Alice y Edward. Los recuerdo muy bien.

- No supe nada de ellos por diez años y como por arte de magia un día Rosalie me llamó al trabajo para avisarme que todos se habían encontrado casualmente. Ellos vinieron conmigo.

- Ninguno volvió a pisar este pueblo desde que se marcharon. –le dijo en tono desconfiado.

- Lo sé. –suspiró- Ahora nos volvimos a frecuentar y Alice hizo que todos me acompañaran.

- Suena a algo que haría esa niña. –se rió un poco y al final tosió. –Siempre fue encantadora ¿cómo está?

Bella se sintió aliviada de pasar a temas más ligeros, aliviada porque Charlie no quisiera hablar del pasado. Y aunque el no haber regresado a visitarlo por tantos años sería un peso en su consciencia para siempre, pero sobre todo sintió dicha en esos momentos al ver que su padre aún la amaba como ella a él y que simplemente la había perdonado.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

Hello! Aquí está... otra parte del secreto. Espero que les haya gustado!Aún faltan, lógicamente, cosas por descubrir! Pero prometido q la próxima semana se develará la última parte de todo lo que vivieron en Forks!

En fin...** mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! **Me animan muchísimo!** Muchas grax x leer! **Espero q les guste!** Y ps... ya saben si tienen unminuto les pido un comentario! **Pedrada, jitomatazo, sugerencia, etc! Ypues... nosleemos la próxima semana! Se cuidan mucho!


	11. Llevo tu corazón conmigo

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

Disculpen la tardanza! De vd! Quise publicar en tiempo la semana apsada y un error en la página no m dejó hacerlo hasta ahora! en fin... sin más por el momento me despido. Espero les guste y haya valido la pena la espera!

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

_Y en cursiva está (por fin) el poema (con traducción) en el q está basado el nombre d ela historia. Espero les guste!_

* * *

Rosalie abrió los ojos lentamente y respiró profundo, reconoció al instante el aroma de la piel de Emmett y se dio cuenta de que en diez años, eso no cambió nada. Se tomó un par de segundos para espabilarse y mientras se dio cuenta de que él estaba dormido, boca arriba con un brazo envuelto entre los de ella y sus dedos entrelazados, justo como cuando se quedó dormida. De la planta de abajo le llegó el sonido de voces, sus amigos ya estaban despiertos, quizás durmió más de lo que pensaba. Se movió un poco para levantarse sin despertarlo pero fue inútil, él apretó un poco sus dedos y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- No quise despertarte. –murmuró ella comenzando a ponerse nerviosa ¿y si él se giraba para hablarle? ¿Y si sus rostros quedaban muy cerca…? Probablemente tendría un ataque de pánico y…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos? –preguntó sin moverse.

- No lo sé, pero creo que ya todos se levantaron. –respondió haciendo un nuevo intento por alejarse antes de que sus reacciones irracionales lo arruinaran todo.

- Espera. –murmuró Emmett y delicadamente, con la mano que tenía libre rozó su brazo cubierto por la tela de la colcha, lo hizo en movimientos circulares sin pensarlo, sólo por ganar algo de tiempo. – Dame dos minutos para despertar bien.

- Claro. –ella no estaba muy convencida, pero mientras esperaba, las caricias de Emmett la hicieron olvidar su presente y recordar cómo en el pasado él siempre hacía eso.

Era una costumbre que él jamás notó, pero siempre que la tenía cerca lo hacía, sin importar si estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la escuela o si acababan de hacer el amor. Y ella siempre lo disfrutó, era con esos pequeños detalles que él siempre la hizo sentir protegida y amada por sobre todas las cosas. Así, Rose se dio cuenta de que probablemente había muchas más cosas que no cambiaron, tal vez… pero, desafortunadamente, ella sí era completamente diferente.

- Rose… antes de dormirnos, dijiste algo…

- Lo sé. –contestó suspirando, todavía relajada, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su amigo junto al suyo, sin desear moverse.

- Pero no lo entendí ¿a qué te referías? –su voz suave era algo que en toda su vida sólo utilizó con ella.

- No era nada. –contestó sentándose abruptamente.

- No Rose, espera. –se sentó en automático y le tomó la mano. – No lo hagas… no me alejes. Hace tres segundos eras la Rosalie que conozco, mi Rose.

- Esa Rosalie ya no existe. –replicó poniéndose de pie.

- Claro que existe. –frunció el seño y se acercó, decidido a no dejar las cosas así. – Estuvo aquí anoche, cuando todos hablamos y dejaste que te tomara la mano. Estuvo aquí en la mañana cuando nos quedamos dormidos y estaba aquí cuando despertamos.

- No es fácil… hace años que ni se me ocurrió poder volver a ser así… -al final las lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro y él sin pensar en lo que hacía, la abrazó.

- Dime qué tengo que hacer para ayudarte, lo que sea. –suplicó y se alegró cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

- No hagas preguntas. –susurró casi imperceptible y Emmett de repente comprendió que justamente eso que le pedía era lo más difícil… pero por ella, aceptaría.

- Está bien. No más preguntas. Pero tú prométeme que sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

- Lo prometo. –murmuró muy bajo y suspiró, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

**&…&…**

Abajo los chicos escucharon el auto estacionarse afuera y supieron que sería Bella llegando con la comida, aunque más bien estaban cerca de la hora de cenar. Edward salió para ayudarla a bajar las cajas de pizza que compró camino del hospital como lo acordaron por teléfono. Él iba dispuesto a interrogarla sobre cómo le fue con Charlie, ya que Alice fue quien habló antes con ella, pero la sonrisa en su rostro contestó todas las preguntas que pudiera haber podido preguntar. En ese momento la vio mucho más feliz que en cada ocasión que se reunieron.

- Todo está bien. –concluyo el chico.

- Mejor que bien. –sacó las tres cajas y él se las quitó de las manos, así, entraron juntos.

Cuando traspasaron el umbral vieron a Rose y Emmett bajando las escaleras, todavía vestidos con pijama al igual que todos los demás. Bella se extrañó, conociendo a Rosalie… era raro que viniera de la misma habitación que Emmett… o quizás alguno de los dos estaba en el baño, pero la instantánea broma de Jasper le quitó cualquier duda de dónde venían.

- ¡Ya era hora! Bellos durmientes.

- Cállate o le digo a Bella lo que tú y Alice hicieron en la cama de su papá. –contraatacó Emmett.

- El que tú no hayas tenido suerte, no quiere decir que nadie más se divierta. –se burló la chica del cabello negro.

- Alice… –la regañó Jasper no deseando que sus amigos pensaran cosas que no eran ciertas.

- Tranquilos, niños. –les pidió Edward en un tono que siempre le dijeron era propio de un abuelo y todos empezaron a reírse, hasta él mismo, eventualmente.

Mientras Bella les daba un resumen de su maravilloso reencuentro con Charlie, sacaron platos y vasos y se acomodaron regados en los sillones y el piso de la sala para empezar a comer, sirviéndose refresco de cola. Solamente Rosalie, después de sentarse se puso de pie otra vez y fue a la cocina. Nadie prestó mucha atención mientras la escucharon mover cosas adentro, pero cuando notaron que se tardó un poco, Bella se levantó para ir a ayudarla.

- ¿Hay algo mal, Rose? –preguntó acercándose a la cocina, pero en ese momento ella salió con un vaso de agua y un plato que llevaba una manzana partida por la mitad, un trozo pequeño de queso y nada más.

- No, todo está bien. Pero asalté la cocina de tu padre. –le sonrió disculpándose.

- ¿No quieres pizza? –dedujo por el hecho de que hubiera ido a buscar comida.

- Claro que quiero. –se rió caminando al lugar que ocupara antes en el suelo junto a Emmett y Bella regresó a sentarse en el sillón. – Pero eso no significa que pueda hacerlo.

- Rosalie, no desayunaste nada, eso es ridículo. –se quejó Emmett señalando su comida.

- Desayuné dos rebanadas de pan tostado. –se defendió.

- Y por ese raquítico desayuno, te ganaste una rebanada de pizza. –le dijo Alice y le puso un pedazo en su plato, por un lado de lo demás.

- ¡Alice! No me estás ayudando.

- Si subes dos gramos, no se te va a notar. Come y ya. –le sugirió Jasper despreocupado.

- Oficialmente todos estamos en tu contra, así que come. –informó Edward y ella los vio uno a uno con mirada perpleja.

Se rindió eventualmente al final y le dio un mordisco a la pizza. Lo masticó lentamente pensando en lo culpable que debería sentirse y tratando de calcular el ejercicio que le tomaría reponer aquel detalle, pero eso no duró mucho. Conforme masticaba y sentía el sabor invadir su boca comenzó a reírse, primero un poco y luego bastante, hasta que recargó la frente en el hombro de Emmett. Todos la miraron sin entender la gracia del asunto, después Alice empezó a reír también y luego Emmett, hasta que eventualmente todos reían sin saber por qué.

- Lo siento… -se disculpó Rosalie calmándose un poco, pero sonriendo bastante mientras se sentaba erguida.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –quiso saber Emmett.

- Sólo pensaba en lo bien que sabe la pizza y hace cuántos años que no la probaba.

- ¿Años? –inquirió anonadada Bella.

- Pues sí… tal vez no lo noten, pero peso unos diez kilos menos que la última vez que estuvimos aquí. –les anunció orgullosa.

- ¿Diez kilos? Tengo que ponerte en engorda. –le dijo el chico a su lado.

- Ni se te ocurra intentarlo. –advirtió levantando una ceja.

El resto de su comida-cena se les pasó de lo más agradable, conversaron y se rieron, haciéndose bromas y charlando de las cosas más triviales. Ni se dieron tiempo para pensar en que todavía les quedaban asuntos qué discutir antes de regresar, más memorias por enfrentar y después, si es que era posible, empezar a perdonarse un poco.

Cuando recogieron todo le dijeron a Bella que debería irse a dormir, pues era la única que no había descansado nada, pero ella les dijo que tenía que regresar al hospital más tarde, según acordó con Sue, a las diez de la noche harían el cambio, así que prefería quedarse despierta para que pudieran hablar. Y todos lo entendieron, era el momento de seguir con sus recuerdos. Al igual que la noche anterior salieron por la puerta trasera y se adentraron hasta el claro del bosque, todos iban bien abrigados, aunque esta vez también llevaban impermeables, pues caía una suave llovizna que aunque no empeorara, acabaría por empaparlos con el tiempo. Una vez que se sentaron en círculo todos permanecieron en silencio, decidiendo qué podría ser lo siguiente, qué tenían qué hablar…

- ¿Creen que haya sido un error separarnos? –les preguntó Emmett.

- ¿Cómo hubieran sido nuestras vidas de habernos quedado? –murmuró Rosalie pensando en cómo después de esa noche, con los años, le pasaron cosas que desearía nunca haber vivido. Y en un balance, se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella preferiría nunca haber salido de Forks, aunque la culpa se la comiera viva… había cosas peores.

- Todo hubiera sido diferente. –agregó Alice pensando en si de haberse quedado ahí hubiera o no terminado en el hospital psiquiátrico.

- Muy diferente. –aseguró Jasper calculando si de haberse quedado al lado de Alice, alguna vez hubiera hecho de su vida el desperdicio que fue desde que se separó de ella.

- No creo que tenga mucho sentido preguntarnos eso. El habernos marchado y hecho el pacto es otra de las cosas que no tienen vuelta atrás. –dijo Bella no queriendo hacer en ese momento un recuento de sus propios daños.

- Es cierto, pero aún no sé si debí sugerirlo. –la voz de Edward hizo que todos recordaran el momento en que sellaron sus vidas para siempre.

**FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado poco más de 24 horas desde que se enteraron de las consecuencias de sus actos. Todo el pueblo estaba conmocionado con la tragedia que lo sacudió y aún nadie tenía idea de cómo es que aquello inició, pero la verdad es que independientemente del origen… las vidas de todos los habitantes estaban cambiadas para siempre.

El departamento de policía estaba trabajando bajo presión y su reputación caía por los suelos mientras se decía que fueron vándalos de otra ciudad que traspasaron la seguridad. Ya había familias que estaban considerando marcharse definitivamente. El gobierno intentaba idear un forma para establecer una escuela provisional en lo que reconstruían la antigua, aunque quizás no era buena idea hacerla de nuevo en el mismo lugar. El hospital estaba saturado por los heridos que sufrieron quemaduras leves y los que se intoxicaron al inhalar humo, además de varias crisis nerviosas que tenían que atender. Forks era un lugar horrible esa noche, todos estaban asustados.

Los chicos se comunicaron por teléfono para reunirse a escondidas, cierto, habían pensado en un inicio que lo mejor era actuar como siempre y continuar aparentando normalidad, pero con el pueblo de cabeza… eso hubiera sido sospechoso. Además de que sus padres estaban intentando mantenerlos bajo vigilancia por si ocurría otra tragedia. Así que se vieron en un punto de la nada, uno de esos lugares en el bosque que estaban escondidos de todos. Fue a la media noche, llegaron caminando, abrigados contra el frío y la llovizna y con lámparas de baterías para ver y no perderse. Conforme fueron llegando se saludaron y se sentaron sobre la hierba mojada, hasta que llegó el último y empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –dijo Edward.

- Van a sospechar de nosotros. –aseguró Jasper.

- Nadie va a sospechar de nosotros. Esa parte del plan fue la única que salió bien. Pasamos totalmente inadvertidos. –les comunicó Bella sin desear darles más explicaciones de la participación de Jacob.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Solamente regresamos a nuestra vida diaria? Porque de ser así podemos disfrutar las vacaciones. –se quejó Rosalie sarcásticamente.

- Nunca podría… ¿cómo vamos a ver a la cara a nuestras familias? ¿Y a las familias de los que murieron? ¿Cómo? –los cuestionó Alice enojada y dolida.

- No podemos. –acordó Edward, desde el día anterior no había visto a su padre, quien estaba demasiado ocupado en el hospital como para ir a casa, pero eso a él le fue de ayuda… porque todavía no conseguía imaginarse cómo iba a enfrentar el verlo afectado por un montón de muertes que él mismo causó.

- Pues no podemos desaparecer. –fue la voz grave de Emmett la que rompió el breve silencio que se había formado.

- Podemos intentarlo. –le aseguró Edward. – En realidad sólo tenemos dos opciones. Podemos quedarnos aquí a enfrentar la culpa todos los días. O marcharnos y nunca más volver.

- ¿Y a dónde se supone que vayamos? ¿Nos esfumamos en la nada? –cuestionó Jasper con la mirada fiera y los puños cerrados sobre su regazo.

- Yo puedo ir a vivir con mi mamá. Ella viaja mucho con su esposo Phil, pero si se lo pido, me recibirá. –les dijo Bella.

- Mis padres tienen años queriendo convencerme de ir a un internado para chicas en Rochester. –habló Rosalie.

- Los míos se asustaron tanto con el incendio que están pensando en mandarme con mi tía a Biloxi. –avisó Alice con tristeza.

- Mis padres piensan lo mismo. –le dijo Jasper con tristeza. – Quieren que regrese al sur, ellos mismos están pensando en irse también.

- Mis abuelos quieren que vaya con ellos a pasar las vacaciones. –comentó Emmett. – Creo que podría convencerlos de que me reciban más… permanentemente.

- No se los había dicho. –comenzó Edward. – Porque no pensaba aceptar pero hace dos semanas mis padres me consultaron… al parecer tienen una buena oportunidad de trabajo en California, pero no van a llevarme si yo no lo deseo. Podía decirles sí quiero marcharme.

Para todos fue sorprendente escuchar eso, el estar planteándose la posibilidad de irse, de jamás volver… de separarse. Lentamente uno a uno se fueron tomando de las manos, sintiendo lágrimas llenarles los ojos con el paso de cada segundo y sin necesidad de decir nada más, supieron que eso era todo… que habían aceptado y estaban viviendo los últimos momentos de la vida como la conocían.

- ¿Vamos… a seguir… hablándonos? –preguntó Alice al fin.

- ¿Y cómo podríamos no hacerlo? –respondió primero Emmett.

- ¿Y cómo podríamos hacerlo? –replicó Bella con dolor en la voz.

_..._

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_  
_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_  
_i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done_  
_by only me is your doing,my darling)_

_..._

_llevo tu corazón conmigo(lo llevo en_

_mi corazón)nunca estoy sin pel(donde sea_

_que voy tú vas, mi querido; y lo que sea hecho_

_sólo por mí también es tu acción, mi amor)_

_..._

- Si se supone que es un nuevo comienzo, si vamos a dejar atrás todo lo que pasó en Forks… -sugirió Jasper.

- ¿Vas a dejar a Alice así nada más? –la voz alterada de Emmett sonó más fuerte que la de todos, pero en ese lugar perdido del bosque, nadie más que ellos la escuchó.

- Si eso necesito hacer para que ella esté bien. –aseguró él con convicción en la voz, mirando a su amigo, pero apretando más la mano de la joven que era su novia. – Lo haré. ¿No harías lo mejor para Rose a cualquier precio? –lo cuestionó.

- Lo haría, haré lo que sea. –aceptó Emmett y después ambos chicos miraron a Edward. - ¿y tú? ¿Lo harás por Bella?

- Lo haré. –acordó él sabiendo de sobra que la amaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho y su primera cita jamás hubiera sucedido, esos detalles no cambiaban lo que él sentía.

- ¿Y nosotras? ¿No tenemos voz aquí? –preguntó Rosalie haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar firme.

- Si puedes decirme que quedándonos aquí y fingiendo que nada pasó vas a estar bien, entonces me quedaré contigo. –le dijo con seriedad Emmett, viéndola a los ojos.

A su lado Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice, como un reflejo exacto de la otra pareja. Las dos chicas quisieron pelear, negarlo todo, pero eventualmente se rindieron, sabían que sería demasiado para ellas mismas y para los demás si se quedaban ahí… o incluso si continuaban hablándose estando lejos. Aunque el dejar sus vidas, sus familias, sus amigos… y sus amores… fuera la peor cosa que jamás se les hubiera ocurrido… ahora se veía como la mejor opción. O la menos peor.

Todo ese tiempo Bella miró al suelo, sentía la mano de Edward en la suya y se preguntaba por qué los chicos le preguntaron si se iría por ella. Quizás Rose y Alice tuvieron razón todo el tiempo y él sí la quería como algo más que una amiga… pero ahora ya no importaba. Si la quiso o no era lo de menos. Porque ella era muy consciente de que después de lo que hicieron el estar cerca de Forks… o de cualquiera de sus amigos… la volvería loca con puro remordimiento. Esa noche era un adiós definitivo.

_..._

_i fear_  
_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_  
_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_  
_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_  
_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_..._

_le temo_

_no al destino(porque eres mi destino, dulzura)quier_

_no el mundo(por belleza tú eres mi mundo,mi verdad)_

_y tú eres lo que sea que una luna haya significado siempre_

_y lo que sea que un sol vaya a cantar eres tú_

_..._

- Esta noche…-comenzó a hablar Bella y todos la miraron, aún sentados en círculo alternados chico y chica y sosteniendo sus manos. – Yo les juro que nunca más volveré a verlos. Se los juro porque siempre han sido mi familia.

- Esta noche… -secundó Edward a su lado. – Yo les juro que nunca más volveré a verlos. Pero nunca los olvidaré.

- Esta noche… -siguió Alice. – Yo les juro que nunca más volveré a verlos. Lo hago porque los quiero a todos.

- Esta noche… -continuó Jasper. – Yo les juro que nunca más volveré a verlos. Pero siempre serán mis hermanos y hermanas.

- Esta noche… -dijo Rosalie. – Yo les juro que nunca más volveré a verlos. Aunque mi corazón siempre estará con ustedes.

- Esta noche… -habló finalmente Emmett.- Yo les juro que nunca más volveré a verlos. Pero me acompañarán en cada paso que de.

_..._

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_  
_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_  
_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_  
_higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)_  
_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_

_..._

_aquí está el secreto más profundo que nadie sabe_

_(aquí estpa la raíz de la raíz y el brote del brote_

_y el cielo del cielo de un árbol llamado vida;que crece_

_más alto de lo que el alma puede tener esperanza y la mente puede esconder)_

_y esto es la maravilla que mantiene las estrellas separadas_

_llevo tu corazón(lo llevo en mi corazón)_

_..._

Así sellaron el pacto que cambió sus vidas para siempre, donde guiados por el amor y el miedo decidieron separarse y aceptar las consecuencias de ello, sin cuestionar jamás al destino ni preguntarse si volverían a estar todos reunidos. Con la entera certeza de que no sería así.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Nunca podremos saber si hicimos lo correcto o no. O lo correcto para quien. Nunca podremos cambiar el pasado. Pero tenemos ante nosotros la posibilidad de enfrentar el futuro. –les habló Alice sintiendo la lluvia caer con más fuerza.

- Y esta vez lo haremos juntos. –la voz de Jasper sonó muy segura y los demás asintieron.

- No hay forma de arreglar lo que hicimos. Pero creo… que los menos que podemos hacer es ir al cementerio. –dijo Bella y todos acordaron.

- Después de que duermas un poco, lo haremos. Ahora es tiempo de que vayas con tu padre. Yo te llevo. –ofreció Edward y ella asintió.

- Nosotros conseguimos las flores por la mañana. –sugirió Rose.

Todos volvieron a la casa de Charlie caminando en silencio bajo la lluvia, pero de alguna forma sintiendo ese momento ligero, como el verdadero nuevo inicio que buscaron sin éxito diez años atrás. Tal vez sí era momento de empezar a perdonarse.

**&…&…**

Bella y Edward fueron al hospital sin hablar mucho, apenas unas cuantas palabras ocasionales, ambos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Se despidieron en el estacionamiento y ella relevó a Sue, quien se mostró más amable que las veces anteriores, aunque aún mostraba cierto recelo, otra vez no la culpó, después de todo aunque las cosas con su padre estuvieran muy bien en ese momento… todavía era la hija que lo abandonó por diez años sin razón aparente.

En la habitación saludó a su papá y notó la alegría en sus ojos al estar a su lado, platicaron un rato poniéndose al corriente, él preguntó mucho y ella también. Al final le sacó algo de información importante, como el que desde hacía mucho que deseaba casarse con Sue, pero como la boda tendría que ser en La Push y no la haría sin la presencia de su hija, la había estado posponiendo. Esa confesión hizo llorar a Bella de puro remordimiento y luego le juró que nunca más se alejaría así de él y que asistiría cualquier día a su boda.

Un buen rato más tarde cuando Charlie se quedó dormido ella se recostó en el silloncito que estaba a un par de metros y se cubrió con una manta. Estaba poco cómoda y aún con frío, pero eso no hizo que tardara en dormirse, pues estaba exhausta luego de casi 48 sin dormir. Sin embargo, mientras caía en la inconsciencia recordó muy bien lo que pasó después de que hiciera el pacto con sus amigos, cuando Edward la acompañó hasta su casa… cómo esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

**FLASHBACK**

**Bella POV**

Yo sabía que era una tontería dejar que él me acompañara hasta mi casa, por un lado no corría ningún riesgo en este pueblo sin ladrones y por otro él iba en dirección opuesta a su hogar y le tomaría años regresar caminando en esa lluvia. Pero fui lo suficientemente egoísta para permitir que lo hiciera… porque anhelaba su compañía más que el aire para respirar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de atrás de mi casa todavía íbamos tomados de la mano y nos quedamos ahí, inmóviles unos minutos, quizás él tampoco sabía cómo despedirse de mí. Finalmente cuando me decidí a abrir la boca, él me tomó por sorpresa al sostener mi otra mano y hacer que mis brazos lo rodearan por la cintura, él también me abrazó y yo escondí el rostro en su pecho.

- No llores, Bella. Todo va a estar bien. –me suplicó en voz baja, pero pude sentir que su cuerpo se estremecía con un suspiro silencioso.

- Te voy a extrañar. –le dije apenas audible.

- Y yo a ti. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

- Nunca tuvimos esa primera cita. –murmuré, aunque dadas las circunstancias era tonto sentirse mal por eso, no pude evitarlo.

Él se separó un poco de mí, sin soltarme, y me miró a los ojos. Nos quedamos así mientras la lluvia caía y nos mojaba todavía más. Pero todo ese tiempo el universo no existió porque sólo estábamos él y yo… como si nada nos separara. Pude haberme quedado así por siempre, no sentía que me faltara nada… pero cuando pude ver la determinación en su rostro cambiar mientras cerró los ojos… entendí que ese perfecto instante de despedida todavía podía ser mejor.

Se inclinó sobre mí con suavidad hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Al sentir los suyos tibios contra los míos, cerré los ojos y dejé que la alegría de ese beso me llenara por completo. Antes imaginé mil veces cómo sería besarlo, pero ni mis más fantásticos sueños eran como esto. Al instante sentí que encajaba en un rompecabezas, ese era mi lugar en el mundo, con él… aunque no por mucho tiempo.

En algún punto tuvimos que separarnos, porque nos faltó el aire. Y cuando volví a abrir los ojos pude distinguir la diferencia entre las gotas de lluvia que bañaban su rostro y las lágrimas que derramaba silenciosas como las mías.

- Adiós, Bella. –me dijo antes de dejar un último beso en mi frente y dar media vuelta.

Yo simplemente me quedé ahí viendo cómo desaparecía entre la maleza, con cada célula del cuerpo gritándome que no lo dejara ir, que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa mientras estuviera a su lado… pero no me moví. Con cada paso que dio pude ver que empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad. Edward estaba siendo fuerte por ambos, por todos, y yo lo haría también. Así, con la simple pero interminablemente fuerte convicción de que lo amaba y era lo mejor para ambos, me obligué a entrar en casa y decirle adiós para siempre.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando la imagen de su recuerdo terminó, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero el sueño ya estaba por tomar posesión completa y se abandonó sin luchar. Con la confianza de que cuando despertara, Edward estaría ahí.

**&…&…**

Esa noche todos se fueron tarde a dormir. Esperaron a que Edward volviera de dejar a Bella en el hospital y después buscaron algo que cenar. Los chicos tomaron los restos de la pizza mientras Alice preparó un sándwich y Rose sólo se sirvió un vaso de leche. Todos trataron de convencerla de comer algo más pero esta vez fue imposible. Finalmente tomaron los mismos lugares que esa mañana, Alice y Jasper en la habitación del padre de Bella, Edward en el sofá y Rosalie invitó a Emmett a pasar la noche a su lado.

Estaban los dos en la cama individual, ella sobre su costado dándole la espalda a él y Emmett viendo el techo. Así estuvieron un rato, el hombre pensaba en si podía empujar su suerte y los límites de Rose un poco, no le haría preguntas como se lo prometiera antes, pero quizás lograría tenerla un poco más cerca, pues para ese momento sentía que la necesitaba.

- ¿Estás dormida? -murmuró para asegurarse de que estaba despierta, pues no deseaba hacer nada sin su consentimiento.

- No.

- Voy a pedirte algo. Sé sincera con tu respuesta, por favor. –le suplicó y luego se detuvo unos segundos. - ¿Puedo abrazarte?

- Eh… -dudó un poco.

- Si te incomoda, dilo, puedo quedarme como estoy… ya sabes que no hay problema.

- Me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no me incomoda, puedes hacerlo. –le respondió en voz baja.

- Gracias. –dijo él sonriendo ampliamente y dándose la vuelta para abrazarla y dejar un suave beso en su cabello.

Sin notarlo Emmett se relajó y respiró profundo, inhalando la esencia de la joven mujer. La sintió relajarse más y más entre sus brazos e inconscientemente su mano encontró la de ella y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en el dorso, cada vez perdiendo más la consciencia.

- Emmett… gracias por pedirme permiso. –dijo ella en voz suave y él más dormido que despierto besó su cabello otra vez en respuesta.

Rosalie se quedó despierta un rato más sintiendo como cada vez las caricias sobre su mano se atenuaban más hasta desaparecer por completo cuando él terminó de dormirse. Estaba tan relajada que podría cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a la inconsciencia con facilidad, pero ese encontró muy perdida en sus recuerdos como para pensar en dormir.

**FLASHBACK**

**Rosalie POV**

Era exactamente medio día cuando lo escuché llegar, nos quedaban horas por delante, pero aún así… nuestro tiempo era más limitado que nunca antes. Porque eso sería nuestra despedida. Lo acordamos así la noche anterior cuando me acompañó a casa, fue difícil para mí que mis padres me dejaran salir del pueblo bajo las circunstancias actuales, pero valía la pena, porque necesitaba decirle adiós a Emmett de una forma apropiada.

Subí al auto a su lado y le besé los labios antes de que se arrancara, después puso su mano en la mía y trazó círculos sobre el dorso con el ademán ausente que siempre utilizaba. Recorrimos todo el camino hasta Port Angels en silencio. Era muy raro que al estar tan cerca de no volver a vernos nunca más no tuviéramos palabras, creo que sería más lógico llenarme de su voz y de su risa ahora que aún lo tenía conmigo, pero el simple hecho de pensar en ello hacía que quisiera llorar. Y me prometí no hacerle las cosas más difíciles con lágrimas.

Llegamos al único hotel de la pequeña ciudad y pasamos a la habitación que solíamos tomar. Ese lugar era nuestro pequeño refugio secreto porque nadie sabía que íbamos ahí… esto era algo que nunca le conté a las chicas y estoy segura de que él tampoco les dijo a los muchachos. Porque era nuestro, sólo nuestro.

Sé muy bien que somos demasiado jóvenes, que no se supone que tengamos relaciones. Pero eso nunca me importó, ni a él tampoco. Porque nos amamos. Sé que él es el hombre para mí, sin importar que ahora estemos despidiéndonos… él es con quien quiero pasar el resto e mi vida, tener hijos, envejecer… que él sea por siempre el único hombre con quien haga el amor como hasta ahora… y ser yo la única mujer con quien él lo haga también.

- Rose. –murmuró él después de cerrar la puerta y supe que no puedo soportar despedirme con palabras, así que simplemente le tomé ambas manos y me apresuré a decir cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? –le pregunté.

- Mañana, se supone que sólo es por las vacaciones, pero estando allá voy a convencer a los abuelos de que me dejen quedarme. ¿Y tú?

- El miércoles. Mis padres están contentos de que por fin haya aceptado ir a Rochester. Todavía falta para que empiecen las clases, pero en el colegio tienen un curso de verano, así que me voy a internar desde ahora.

Creo que en ese instante la realidad lo sobrepasó, porque sin decir una palabra más, me besó. No fue un gesto tierno como siempre, sino uno cargado de desesperación que resultó ser un reflejo de la mía. Y fue sólo el inicio de los últimos momentos que pasamos amándonos… a ratos con locura y pasión, después con la más infinita e indescriptible dulzura, disfrutando cada último instante y cada caricia final. Porque sabía que después de él nunca volvería a sentirme amada así.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando Rosalie cortó su recuerdo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio y agradeció porque Emmett continuara sumido en un profundo sueño, porque no quería aumentar su curiosidad y que terminara haciéndole preguntas a pesar de haber prometido lo contrario.

Porque la razón de su llanto era una de las miles de cosas que no podía explicarle. No tenía fuerzas ni palabras para decirle que le partía el corazón pensar una vez más en ese amor perdido, pero que aún peor que eso resultaba tenerlo a su lado, tan cerca para poder abrazarlo… y a la vez sentir que los dividía un muro de hielo en el que ella misma se encerró para poder seguir viviendo muchos años atrás.

**&…&…**

Jasper estaba todavía despierto, con Alice a un lado suyo, acurrucada contra su cuerpo abrazándolo ya dormida. Él tenía un brazo que le servía de almohada a la chica y con ese mismo le envolvía los hombros. Rato antes cuando fueron a dormir ella casi de inmediato lo consiguió pero él no podía aunque lo deseara, sólo estaba ahí escuchando la lluvia caer y viendo las sombras del techo, pensando.

Al estar en ese lugar se sentía como un adolescente otra vez, como si tuviera todo un brillante futuro delante suyo, aunque no era así. En el pasado él deseó dos cosas para su vida: formar una familia con Alice y unirse a la milicia. Como cualquier adolescente nunca cuestionó la posibilidad de que eso no se lograra, ni siquiera se lo planteó. Pero ahí estaba, diez años más tarde… mil veces afortunado por tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado… pero aún así estaba muy seguro de que él no era lo bastante estable para ofrecerle una familia… y lo de la milicia se había ido al demonio en el mismo instante en que lo intentó a los dieciocho años y no pasó los exámenes antidoping sorpresa.

Se rió amargamente al pensar que arruinó esa parte de su futuro por inyectarse heroína la noche anterior a su prueba, cuando esa fue la única vez que lo hizo. Suspiró y se giró un poco para quedar sobre su costado y abrazar a Alice envolviéndola por completo, en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar su despedida, diez años atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

**Jasper POV**

Fue tan increíblemente fácil convencer a mis padres que deseaba irme de Forks que casi me pareció ridículo. Una parte de mí deseó que se negaran para poder ir y rogarle a Alice que tampoco se fuera… o mejor aún, escaparme e ir a Biloxi con ella, aunque tuviera que vivir en las calles y encontrarnos a escondidas. Pero no tuve tanta suerte y como ella siempre dice… es el destino. Pero no por eso va a ser más fácil.

- Jasper… -escuché su voz detrás de mí y automáticamente me giré para verla.

Sé que no hay muchos lugares privados en Forks para encontrarnos, por eso le sugerí aquí. Es medio día y la luz que se cuela entre los árboles del bosque le da un tono verdoso a todo. Cuando noté lo hermosa que es me quedé sin aliento, su cabello negro y corto se ve despeinado pero aún así es como si acabara de salir de una revista.

- Ali. –murmuré y me acerqué a ella con dos pasos largos.

Deseaba decirle mil cosas, pero no pude, simplemente sus labios rosas eran una invitación demasiado tentadora para rechazarla y la besé. Probé su aliento tratando de memorizarlo para siempre, de grabarlo en mi memoria por sobre todas las cosas mientras mis brazos la envolvieron por la cintura y la acercaron a mi cuerpo. La amaba muchísimo, más que a nada… y en ese momento pensé en cómo me hubiera gustado poder hacer el amor con ella. Descubrir su cuerpo como descubrí su alma… pero nunca llegamos a ese punto.

Tal vez sean tonterías mías, pero bajo las costumbres de mi familia… no haría eso con la mujer que amaba hasta que estuviéramos casados. Y como para ese momento jamás llegaríamos a estarlo… nunca descubriría a Alice por completo, sería sólo una de las tantas sensaciones de pérdida que tenía.

Así nos quedamos besándonos por mucho tiempo. Sentí sus lágrimas sobre mi rostro y no evité, por más que traté, que ella notara que mis ojos también se humedecieron. En ese momento sabía que me estaba despidiendo de mi vida entera, porque Alice era todo lo que me mantenía cuerdo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Alice… -murmuró muy bajo para que ella no se despertara y enterró la nariz en su cabello llenándose de ella.- Te amo. –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir cómo esta vez la inconsciencia llegaba lentamente y cargada de felicidad. Aunque no fuera suficientemente bueno para ella, por lo menos esa noche, la tenía a su lado.

**&…&…**

**Regreso**

Volver a su vida normal era más que un alivio en ese momento. Jacob ansiaba volver a ver a Bella, aunque hubieran sido sólo unos días los que estuvieron separados y ya antes pasara meses sin verla, esta vez todo le pareció mucho más difícil. Durante ausencia para tomar ese estúpido curso obligatorio, ella pasó por muchas cosas y aunque estaba agradecido con los amigos de la chica por no dejarla sola… también estaba tremendamente celoso. Porque Edward estuvo ahí y él no.

Él podría ser un optimista, pero no era imbécil. Quizás fue él quien estuvo al lado de Bella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, quizás él tenía buena parte de su pasado y muchas otras cosas… pero en ningún momento durante esos diez años se cuestionó si Bella todavía tenía sentimientos por el que fue su primer amor, sabía que así era. Pero durante todo ese tiempo tuvo paciencia, porque Edward no estaba ahí y nunca regresaría… sin embargo, ahora que por arte de magia había vuelto a pintar en el mapa, las cosas estaban difíciles.

Su relación con Bella era la más complicada de la que jamás tuviera conocimiento. Eran amigos porque se tenían toda la confianza, se apoyaban en los tiempos malos y se divertían en los buenos. Eran como hermanos porque crecieron juntos, jugaron juntos y pelearon cuando sólo quedaba una galleta. Eran novios porque se besaban… y llegaron a hacer el amor más de una vez. Pero hasta donde Jacob sabía no existía una clasificación que abarcara también el hecho de que él deseara estar a su lado para siempre pero nunca le hubiera pedido ser novios. O en la que ella no estuviera segura de amarlo pero planeara su vida y escogiera su trabajo para poder estar cerca de él. Quizás… lo que tenían no era amor sino una necesidad infinita de estar juntos.

Al demonio… las etiquetas nunca antes le importaron y no iba a cambiar eso en aquellos momentos. Por esa razón se programó para no demostrarle sus celos y sólo alegrarse porque ella estaba feliz. Bajo aquella encomienda autoimpuesta llegó al departamento de la chica por la noche, desde la calle vio las luces encendidas y sonrió sabiendo que ella lo estaría esperando, aunque al mismo tiempo se sintió inseguro… ¿y si no lo recibía como siempre? ¿Y si esa visita a Forks la había arrojado de regreso a los brazos del otro?

Subió con su equipaje y entró usando su juego de llaves. En cuanto abrió lo invadió el aroma a galletas recién horneadas y se dio cuenta de que ya casi no quedaban cajas por desempacar. Eso eran dos cosas que no esperaba. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y cerró la puerta pensando en dónde estaría ella, pero antes de diera un paso más la vio salir de la cocina.

- ¡Jake! –lo saludó sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía y corrió hacia él hasta abrazarlo por el cuello.

- Ey… también te extrañé. –respondió y también la envolvió con los brazos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Instintivamente Jacob buscó los labios de Bella y al encontrarlos los sintió suaves y cálidos. Ella le correspondió el beso como solía hacerlo, de manera pausada y tierna, aunque también muy seductora aunque la misma chica no era consciente de esa última parte. En su fuero interno él se alegró de no sentir duda en sus acciones, porque si ahora ella estuviera con Edward, no le podría corresponder así. Jacob suspiró de puro alivio y la dejó en el suelo.

- ¿Qué tal tu viaje? –preguntó entusiasmada- Ven a la cocina, ya deben haberse enfriado las galletas. –le ofreció tomándole la mano para conducirlo.

- Nada espectacular. Pero ya me llamó mi padre y me dijo lo que le contó el tuyo, al parecer tu viaje fue mucho más emocionante. –llegó y tomó una galleta de chispas de chocolate, mordiéndola y saboreando plácidamente.

- Sí, Charlie ya está bien. Y pues… ya nos conoces, no somos mucho e hablar de sentimientos, pero a su forma, sé que me perdonó.

- Siempre te dije que lo haría. –replicó él sonriéndole mientras iba al refrigerador para sacar la leche y servir dos vasos.

- Me hubiera gustado poder escucharte hace años sin que hiciera falta que mi padre estuviera en el hospital. –ella tomó el plato con todas las galletas y salió de la cocina en dirección a su recámara. De camino fue apagando luces pues Jacob tenía una habilidad inverosímil para andar en la oscuridad.

- Eso ya no importa, amor, lo importante es que todo está bien. –le dijo siguiéndola en la oscuridad con los dos vasos de leche hasta llegar a la recámara, donde fueron directos a sentarse en la cama para disfrutar su cena. - ¿Y cómo te fue con… lo demás?

- Lo hablamos… -respondió sabiendo a qué se refería Jacob. – Nos sentamos y lo hablamos todo. Antes de regresar llevamos flores al cementerio. Sé que no sirve de nada… pero creo que a todos nos ayudó. –se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia la colcha, jugando a remojar la galleta una y otra vez en su vaso de leche.

- ¿Y qué es lo que no me quieres decir? –la cuestionó al interpretar sus acciones, ella lo miró sorprendida. – Te conozco demasiado bien.

- Lo sé. –le sonrió y suspiró antes de poder hablar. –Les conté de ti, de cómo le mentiste a Charlie ese día. Ahora saben lo mucho que te deben.

- Entiendo que lo hayas hecho, no tengo problemas con eso. –contestó frunciendo el seño y quitándole la galleta de la mano antes de que acabara por desmoronarse en el líquido. – Pero no quiero que piensen que me deben nada.

Él esperaba que Bella le replicara y se enfrascara en un debate de si le debían algo o no sus amigos pero por una vez no previó la acción correcta. Ella se estiró para dejar su vaso en el buró y luego tomó el de Jacob para hacer lo mismo y finalmente también apartó el plato con galletas, mientras él la veía fijamente sin entender. La joven mujer le sonrió y se acercó para hablarle al oído.

- No pienses en eso ahora.

Luego besó el lóbulo de su oreja un par de veces y deslizó las manos por sus hombros para abrazarlo muy sugerente. Con un camino de besos apenas perceptibles recorrió la línea de su mandíbula y terminó en los labios de Jacob, que siempre estaban un poco más que cálidos, igual que el resto de su piel. Una vez ahí enroscó los dedos en su cabello negro y lo besó con pasión. Él simplemente respondió el gesto y no se detuvo a preguntar por qué.

**&…&…**

Era viernes por la noche y Jasper llegó más temprano de lo usual al sitio donde llevaba años pelando, además, iba acompañado de Emmett y Edward, quienes miraban todo con curiosidad como si se estuvieran adentrando en una película. Sin embargo el asunto que tenía que tratar era solamente entre él y María, nadie más. Por eso los dejó por ahí cuando se adentró en las instalaciones buscando la oficina de su organizadora.

- Necesito hablar con ella. –les informó a sus dos guardaespaldas, apostados siempre en la puerta de su lugar de trabajo.

Ambos sabían que de entre todos los peleadores "El Mayor Withlock" tenía privilegios, porque era el mejor que de por ahí y valía mucho, por eso llamaron a la puerta de María y anunciaron su entrada, ella concedió y lo dejaron pasar a la reunión privada.

- ¿Una visita social, Jasper? –le preguntó la mujer sentándose en el borde del escritorio con su mismo aire sensual de superioridad.

Era hermosa, eso nunca lo dudó él, con su cabello castaño muy oscuro y sus ojos grandes y profundos. Además siempre iba arreglada como si acabara de salir para una fiesta. En esta ocasión vestía unas botas negras largas que casi tocaban su falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa negra ajustada y sensual que podrían parecer muy casuales si no acompañara todo con joyería digna de una reina.

- Sabes que no, María. Tengo un asunto importante que tratar.

- Suéltalo. –ordenó frunciendo el seño.

- Voy a dejar todo esto. Ya no deseo hacerlo más. –habló serio para que ella entendiera que no estaba bromeando, pero aún así la primera respuesta que obtuvo fue una carcajada.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes irte y ya?

- No soy tu prisionero ni tu sirviente, estoy aquí por diversión y cuando quiera irme, simplemente lo haré.

- Y si no pienso permitir que te vayas ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Conozco los alcances de tu poder, y por esa razón vengo a avisarte. Voy a cumplir con las peleas que ya tengas pactadas, pero sólo eso. –la miró profundamente y poco a poco sintió como la mujer se disgustaba más y más.

- ¿Y tu pequeño vicio? ¿Vas a poder pagarlo sin el dinero que te doy por pelear? –lo cuestionó.

- Eso es mi problema, María.

- Y supongo que todo esto es por la mujer que vino el otro día, me contaron que es tu novia. –habló con seriedad y después se rió sarcástica. – Ya lo entiendo, quieres enderezar tu vida para ella. Pero si me lo preguntas, mi querido Jasper, ella es demasiado buena para ti, tú perteneces aquí.

- Ella dijo eso para que la dejaran pasar, no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo.

- Lo dudo mucho.

- Conoces el tipo de mujeres que me gustan. –levantó una ceja sabiendo que en el pasado ellos dos tuvieron algo- Esa niña lo intentó pero la verdad no me interesa, simplemente fui amable ese día. –él mintió con tanta seguridad que estuvo convencido de que María le creyó esta vez, excelente, porque no deseaba que esa mujer tuviera formas de chantajearlo… no la quería ni a ella ni a sus hombres a mil kilómetros a la redonda de Alice.

- Tienes un compromiso hoy y otro la próxima semana. –cambió ella de tema analizando su juego, sin sentir que tuviera mucha oportunidad de ganar. –Son contrincantes fáciles.

- Entonces pon uno difícil. Trae a alguien de otro lugar, a uno que sea imposible de vencer, tanto, que todas las apuestas estén a su favor. Cuando le gane, tú obtienes suficiente dinero para dejar que me largue en paz.

Jasper le ofreció el trato y extendió una mano para estrecharla. María podría hacer muchos negocios ilegales y preocuparse poco o nada por las vidas de quienes lo rodeaban, pero siempre fue una mujer de palabra. Si conseguía convencerla de aceptar ese acuerdo, entonces pronto sería libre. Finalmente, después de varios segundos, ella le estrechó la mano y sonrió. El hombre se dio cuenta de que acababa de ocurrírsele a quién llevaría y de que seguramente no sería fácil… pero por Alice, haría lo que fuera.

**&…&…**

Era media semana cuando Emmett y Rosalie iban al medio día de regreso a la agencia de modelos luego de que él apareciera espontáneamente para invitarla a almorzar aprovechando que estaba de vacaciones y no tenía entrenamientos a los cuales acudir. Todo el rato fue de lo más tranquilo, él le contó de toda la emoción de jugar foot ball de manera profesional y ella de que su contrato con la agencia estaba por terminar y pensaba en si debía firmar de nuevo o buscar otra cosa.

- Me sigue sacando de quicio tu forma de comer. –le soltó el riéndose de repente cuando ya iban en el elevador de camino al piso de Rosalie.

- Pues si empiezo a comer como tú quieres, pronto voy a estar desempleada y vas a tener que mantenerme. –replicó la joven a manera de broma.

- No estaría mal ¿es un trato? –le guiñó un ojo y ofreció una mano para estrecharla.

- ¡Claro que no! –le dio un manotazo juguetón pero él fue más rápido y la tomó de la mano. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador en el quinto piso, donde ella debía bajar, pero la joven se quedó estática, mirándolo sorprendida por tanto tiempo que volvieron a cerrarse y continuaron subiendo. - ¡Ves lo que ocasionas! El edificio tiene quince pisos. Nunca voy a regresar. –se quejó tratando de distraerse a sí misma pero en ningún momento hizo por soltarlo, eso era herencia de su reciente viaje a Forks, como cada vez se sentía más cerca de él.

- Me gané unos minutos más contigo. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros mientras el elevador se detenía en otro piso e ingresaban varias personas.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras otros iban y venían en el largo camino hasta el último piso, sin embargo cuando empezaron a bajar se quedaron solos nuevamente, aunque de todas formas no hablaron. Dos pisos después ella se abrazó a sí misma estremeciéndose.

- Maldito aire acondicionado. –se quejó.

- Ven acá. –él le sonrió y sin pensarlo la abrazó.

Ella se quedó muy quieta, otra vez Emmett la había tomado totalmente desprevenida y eso la asustó. Él la envolvió por la cintura y la miró sonriendo con su expresión de niño remarcando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Ése era el chico… o más bien el hombre de quien se enamoró.

Mientras continuaron descendiendo los dos solos Rosalie lo miró a los ojos con la mente en blanco y una media sonrisa, él lentamente, calculando cada centímetro unió sus frentes, haciendo que quedaran muy cera. Una parte de su subconsciente le avisó que tal vez la estaba presionando demasiado con eso del contacto y debería soltarla, pero entre sus brazos no la notó tensa ni nada.

Hasta ahí todo estuvo muy bien, pero cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron otra vez en el piso en el que ella bajaba, Rosalie actuó sin pensar, sin sentirse la persona que generalmente era, como convertida de nuevo en la adolescente sin cicatrices que fue y lo besó. Fue un gesto suave y cargado de ternura, sólo un roce inocente que surgió como reflejo de lo que sentía por él en ese instante, pero la sobrepasó.

Sin pensarlo Rosalie lo empujó y al hacerlo se desprendió de un abrazo que nunca pretendió mantenerla cautiva. Lo miró asustada y sorprendida, con escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo y un tenue hormigueo en los labios. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del ascensor para perderse de la vista de Emmett, no deseaba eso… ella nunca quiso que las cosas fueran por ese camino… porque no podía soportarlo. Ella nunca sería capaz de eso, nunca más, esa Rosalie simplemente ya no existía. Totalmente hecha un lió corrió hasta encerrarse en el baño de la agencia buscando un poco de privacidad para desmoronarse y estar bien segura de que él, aunque quisiera, no pudiera seguirla.

**&…&…**

Esa misma noche Emmett había decidido tratar de arreglar las cosas, aunque siendo honesto, no tenía mucha idea de qué fue lo que salió mal. Simplemente estaba con Rosalie… todo era maravilloso y de repente cuando la joven lo hizo aún más perfecto con un suave beso y él se sintió verdaderamente completo por primera vez en muchos años… ella se aleja y se va corriendo. En ese momento quiso seguirla, pero mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraron tuvo tiempo suficiente para recapacitar y darse cuenta de que si Rosalie huyó así, entonces no quería verlo. Y respetó eso.

Pero ya no podía más, la incertidumbre se lo estaba comiendo vivo ¿y si él la presionó? ¿Y si la había lastimado? Quién sabe qué experiencias tuvo Rose que la transformaron tanto… quizás un novio que le rompió el corazón… o algo así. La simple idea lo llenaba de furia y dolor, pensar en que alguien la hirió, pero resultaba infinitamente peor el creer que él también lo estaba haciendo.

Por eso se decidió a ir, compró helado y condujo hasta su departamento, tuvo suerte como la vez anterior y estaba abierta la puerta de entrada, por lo que fue directo hasta donde vivía ella. Como no era tan tarde pudo ver la luz encendida en la sala y se alegró de que estuviera ahí y no se hubiera dormido ya. Tomando un último respiro profundo, tocó su puerta.

Esperó unos momentos y no escuchó nada, así que volvió a hacerlo con más fuerza. Pero otra vez no hubo sonido alguno. Pensó que tal vez no estaba ahí, sólo dejó la luz encendida, o quizás sí se había dormido… porque no quiso creer que lo estuviera evitando a tal grado.

- Rose… por favor… abre. No tienes que dejarme entrar, por favor, sólo… déjame disculparme. –dijo con tono un poco alto esperando que ella lo escuchara.

Pasó un largo minuto más antes de que el cerrojo hiciera ruido y ella le abriera. La vio y sonrió un segundo, antes de mirarla de verdad. Tenía los ojos rojos y tristes, aunque eso no la hacía menos hermosa. Sin una palabra se hizo a un lado y él entró. Fueron juntos a la sala y se sentaron, hasta ese momento Emmett se dio cuenta de que Rosalie llevaba algo entre las manos.

- Te estaba esperando. –ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió un poco pasándole una cuchara.

- Pensé que no querías verme nunca más. –replicó abriendo el envase y tomando su cuchara, después lo puso entre ambos y tomó un bocado. – Lo siento, no quise… hacer nada mal.

- No hiciste nada mal. Sabía que vendrías a disculparte, aunque no fuiste tú quien se equivocó.

- Yo creo que sí. Por como saliste del ascensor y no abrías la puerta… hace dos minutos casi me convencí de que ya no me abrirías nunca más.

- Estaba tratando de darme valor. –sonrió otra vez y tomó otra cucharada de helado.

- Rose, si estar aquí conmigo, si estar cerca de mí te incomoda, no lo hagas, yo quiero tu compañía… pero deseo más que seas feliz. –usó un tono de voz profunda y muy seria, preocupado por darse a entender y hacerle saber a su amiga que haría lo que fuera por ella.

- No eres tú Emmett, soy yo. –le dijo con nuevas lágrimas sobre su rostro. – Para empezar soy yo la que tiene que disculparse por lo de hoy… no sé qué me pasó, pero no quiero darte a entender… cosas que no son…

- ¿Lo dices por el beso? –preguntó quitándole de la mano la cuchara para llenarla de helado y regresársela. Ella le sonrió y comió asintiendo, sin verlo a él directamente. –No quieres que piense que sientes por mí cosas que no sientes ya. Lo entiendo.

- No quiero que pienses que puedo darte cosas que no puedo.

- No tienes que darme nada, Rose, sólo sé feliz. –replicó él sonriéndole y guardándose todas las preguntas que prometió no hacer, aunque cada vez sintiera más necesidad de entenderla.

- ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos como hasta ahora? ¿Puedes olvidar lo que hice hoy? –preguntó mientras su mano tímida se colocaba en la de él entrelazando sus dedos.

- Claro. Podemos seguir siendo amigos como hasta ahora. –le prometió, aunque de ninguna forma olvidaría ese beso que en su momento lo llenó de esperanza. –Pero no garantizo que no vuelva a hacer algo para venir a disculparme después, especialmente si con eso consigo que comas como una persona normal.

Ambos se rieron y continuaron con el helado lentamente hasta que se terminó todo, sólo conversando como si nada malo pasara y ella no tuviera un enorme secreto que proteger por siempre.

**CoNTiNuará...**

* * *

Hello! Primero **mil gracias** por leer y por todos sus cometnarios q siempre son la mejor ayuda para continuar con la historia! ahora, espero que les haya gustado! Como dato curioso, el poema sale al final de una peli q se llama "En sus zapatos" con Cameron Díaz y Toni Colette, (se las recomiendo mucho) la gramática particular con la q está escrita el poema es el sello del autor, quien no usaba mayúsculas y separaba los renglones de forma extraña.** Y pues... me despido, espero q tengan un minuto para dejar un comentario!** Porfitas! Me ayudan mucho, especialmente en este punto que es súper importante en la historial. **Mil grax x todo!** Y nos leemos la próxima semana.


	12. Heridas

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Bella salió de su oficina tranquila, pensando en qué almorzaría ese día, todo estaba normal y marchando bien, para variar, ya se sentía acostumbrada a su trabajo y en realidad nada la preocupaba. Cerró la puerta y al darse la vuelta se topó con él. Edward estaba ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si ya la esperara.

- Hola, Bella. –la saludó ensanchando más la sonrisa, contento por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

- Hola. –también sonrió- Eh… ¿pasa algo?

- Sólo vine a invitarte a almorzar.

- Oh… -respondió sorprendida. – Claro ¿tienes un lugar en mente?

- Te va a gustar. –sin preguntar tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, contento porque su hermana lo hubiera presionado para tener un gesto con ella, para acercársele aún sin invitación.

Bella se extrañó cuando él le dijo que irían caminando y antes sacó de su auto una canasta grande, preguntó de qué se trataba pero el chico argumentó que era una sorpresa. Así caminaron unas cuadras entre conversaciones casuales, nada especial pero que los hizo sentirse como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado nunca.

Cuando llegaron a un parque ella lo entendió, un día de campo, y sonrió ampliamente, complacida por sus planes. Ese era justamente el tipo de cosas que más le gustaban, prefería aquello a cenas elegantes y lugares caros, simplemente se sentía más como ella misma en ambientes sencillos.

Se sentaron en el paso bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y él sacó emparedados y botellas de agua, dejando al final dos trozos de pastel que Esme hizo con la encomienda de que Bella llegara a probarlo. Mientras almorzaban él le preguntó por su padre y su trabajo, dejando las cosas fluir libres y sin complicaciones, siguiendo el consejo de su hermana, dando tiempo y espacio para que todo se diera por sí mismo.

- Sé que no te has casado, pero nunca te pregunté si estás con alguien. –dijo ella de forma casual, aunque al instante comprendió que quizás no debería preguntar cosas cuyas respuestas pudieran revolverle el estómago.

- No, desde que nos separamos, no he conocido a nadie que me cautive. –respondió esbozando la sonrisa favorita de Bella y ella se sonrojó captando al vuelo la indirecta.

- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte… pero no sé si arruine el momento… -dudó.

- Pregunta. No tengo nada que ocultar. –él buscó la mirada color chocolate de su acompañante y cuando la encontró sintió la conexión perfecta entre los dos, ahí sentados uno frente al otro con poca distancia, como si el resto del mundo simplemente no existiera.

- Cuando… nos… despedimos y me besaste… desde entonces me he preguntado… bueno… es que… -finalmente sin poder soportar todo el peso de los ojos verdes de él, desvió la mirada hacia el pasto y suspiró sintiendo su rostro arder y arrepintiéndose de haber sacado el tema a colación, ahora él no lo dejaría así nada más.

- Bella. –la llamó y se acercó un poco, acunando el rostro femenino con ambas manos y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. – Formula tu pregunta. –le dijo esperanzado porque las cosas tomaran un rumbo que él deseaba explorar.

- En ese momento… durante un tiempo… cuando fuimos adolescentes… ¿tú sentías por mí algo más que… que por Rose y Alice? –le dijo en tono bajo, hipnotizada y sin poder hilar bien las ideas, sólo notando el calor de las manos masculinas en su rostro y la cercanía de él.

- Debí decírtelo entonces. Siempre sentí algo más por ti. Desde mucho antes de que nos separáramos… sólo que nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo por miedo a que tú no sintieras lo mismo y arruinara nuestra amistad. Lo único peor que estar a tu lado sin decírtelo era que no me desearas a tu lado. –contestó sinceramente y calculando la posibilidad de decirle que desde entonces las cosas nunca cambiaron, pero se abstuvo, no deseaba abrumarla.

- Nunca te hubiera alejado. –susurró todavía viendo sus ojos, incapaz de moverse.

- Gracias…-dijo en tono bajo acercando sus labios al oído de su amiga. – Es bueno saberlo.

Edward se sintió tentado a besarla, quizás no sus labios, pero sí su oído, o su mandíbula… algo que por sí mismo expresara muchas cosas, pero no pudo. Tal vez fue el mismo miedo de años atrás, pero ahora podía considerarlo precaución, porque apenas se enteraba e que Bella en algún momento le correspondió… y además, era muy consciente de que Jacob Black podía no se su novio, pero sí era más que su amigo. Finalmente sólo dejó un minúsculo beso en su mejilla y se alejó lentamente, quedando sentado otra vez como en un principio.

- Creo… que ya tengo que volver a la oficina. –dijo Bella suspirando, sin desear moverse de ese sitio nunca, pero era mejor, así ni la despedirían ni acabaría por simplemente besarlo y arruinar todo.

**&...&**...

**Fiesta**

Ese sábado por fin era la reunión que tanto planearon y nunca pudieron hacer. Era un día medianamente caluroso, aceptable para pasarlo en la piscina, y Esme y Carlisle se ofrecieron deseosos a hacerla de anfitriones, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que su casa estuvo llena de niños y con el paso de los años, de adolescentes… de todos esos chicos a los que siempre consideraron parte de su familia.

Llegaron a media mañana y todos fueron bienvenidos, primero prepararon todo para asar carne y llevaron una hielera con bebidas preparándose para disfrutar los rayos de sol y el agua, despreocupados. Los chicos se cambiaron y después las chicas, la última en hacerlo fue Bella, quien cuando llegó al jardín trasero llevaba un vestido ligero de color azul encima del traje de baño.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Quítate eso! –exclamó Alice al verla.

- ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó mientras recibía una bebida de Edward.

- No la escuches, te ves hermosa. –le consejo el chico y ella se sonrojó.

- ¡Bella! Alberca, sol, traje de baño. Quítate el vestido. –le reclamó.

La joven de ojos castaños lo meditó por un segundo mirando a su amiga, quien llevaba un bikini amarillo con pequeñas flores negras, se veía elegante y provocador y ella lo lucía más que bien, además, ahí también estaba Rosalie sentada en el borde de la piscina con los pies en el agua, y su traje de baño moderno, completo pero provocador y tremendamente femenino, combinado en morado y lila… ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir qué tan hermosa se veía su amiga la modelo. Y ella jamás luciría así.

- Alice… no creo. –suspiró.

- Ya, me vas a obligar a quitártelo yo misma. –replicó con una sonrisa obstinada acercándose a su amiga, quien retrocedió unos pasos y se acomodó detrás de Edward.

- ¡Tú! Ayúdame. –pidió Alice a Rosalie, quien de inmediato le sonrió y se puso de pie, caminando para emboscar a Bella desde atrás.

- Como tu abogado, te recomiendo que no pelees, Bella. –se burló Emmett mientras se reía, anticipando lo divertido que iba a ser presenciar aquella lucha.

- Tú no eres abogado. –le replicó.

- Sujétate de mi cuello. –le dijo Edward a Bella en voz baja, ofreciéndole una salida y ella sin dudarlo puso su bebida aceptó.

El joven luego con un movimiento ágil puso sus manos detrás de las rodillas de ella y la levantó hasta que las piernas de su amiga rodeaban su cintura y entonces, se apresuró a quitarse de la trayectoria de las otras dos.

- ¡Eso es trampa! Tú deberías ayudarnos también. –se quejó Alice mientras ella y Rosalie cambiaban de curso para ir tras ellos. - ¿Jasper… me ayudas? –se dirigió a su pareja, quien simplemente se había limitado a observar la situación.

- Eh… no creo que deba meterme ahora. –replicó tratando de liberase de la situación, pero al mismo tiempo caminaba rodeando la piscina, para cerrar un posible vía de escape y todos lo notaron.

-¡Jasper! No seas hipócrita. –le dijo Edward riéndose con la certeza de que él haría cualquier cosa que Alice le pidiera.

Bella seguía aferrada a la espalda de Edward y aunque una parte de ella tenía miedo de que la obligaran a quitarse el vestido así nada más, la verdad era que también se estaba divirtiendo con el jueguito y con el hecho de que Edward la estuviera defendiendo. El chico caminó dando rodeos sin sentido por todo el pasto, evitando a las dos chicas que los asediaban y la vía que Jasper bloqueó. Eventualmente encontró que irse por la orilla de la piscina sería buena idea, justo en dirección opuesta de done el rubio aguardaba como centinela.

Todo el tiempo Emmett se limitó a verlos, sentado en un camastro disfrutando del espectáculo y secretamente esperando el momento exacto para actuar. Vio su oportunidad cuando descifró la ruta que trazaba Edward, entonces, justo cuando él iba pasando muy cerca con Bella en su espalda, inesperadamente usando uno de los tantos movimientos que aprendió en su profesión… los tacleó directamente al agua y cayeron los tres.

Bella ni siquiera lo vio venir, sólo supo que un instante estaba escapando de sus dos amigas y al siguiente se encontraba en el agua, había soltado a Edward y pataleaba para emerger a la superficie. Cuando lo hizo, tosiendo, escuchó las risas de todos, reconociendo la de Emmett muy cerca suyo. Se giró para enfrentarlo y le aventó agua en la cara.

- ¡Tramposo! –replicó ya también riéndose. El otro chico sólo volteó un poco la cara para evitar las salpicaduras.

- Yo nunca dije que no participaría. –le guiñó un ojo y nadó hasta la orilla. – Ya, salte y quítate el vestido.

- No. –dijo obstinada, muy poco dispuesta a darse por vencida aún.

- Pues no te vas a quedar ahí metida todo el día. –Emmett se rio más mientras salía y les sonreía a Alice y Rose, dejando la mirada fija en la rubia un poco más de tiempo.

- Puedo intentarlo. –anunció ella, si pudiera, se hubiera cruzado de brazos.

A su lado Edward suspiró, decidiendo tomar el bando contrario, porque la verdad… sí deseaba ver a Bella sin ese vestido. Con un movimiento rápido se sumergió y luego regresó a la superficie llevándola con él, la sostuvo entre ambos brazos y empezó a subir los amplios escalones para sacarla.

- ¿Qué haces? –le reclamó intentando soltarse, pero fue en vano.

- Ya sé que suena raro, pero Emmett tiene razón. –le dijo mientras llegaban a la orilla y se alejaba unos metros más para evitarle la tentación de volver a saltar dentro.

Finalmente la puso en el pasto y ella se encontró perdida, no se dejaría el vestido mojado eternamente ni buscaría la manera de pasar todo el día en el agua. Suspiró teatralmente y empezó a quitarse la prenda sin ver a nadie. Podía sentir ojos puestos sobre ella, tal vez sólo Alice… pero como bien podrían ser todos, decidió no mirar. Cuando finalmente se sacó el vestido por la cabeza, sus dos amigas le aplaudieron.

Su traje de baño era de una sola pieza, pero con un corte hermoso, muy femenino, de color verde esmeralda con los bordes en azul turquesa. Ella enrojeció y miró el pasto hasta que la pequeña ovación cesó, entonces al alzar la vista se topó con Edward y la forma en que sus ojos se posaban en ella… eso por sí sólo la apenó más, sin tomar en cuenta que le sonreía espectacularmente.

- De nada. –le murmuró Alice a Edward sin que Bella escuchara y después le guiñó un ojo, antes de ir e invitar a Jasper a nadar.

Se pasaron así unas buenas horas, jugando y conversando, siendo libres. A la hora de la comida los acompañaron también Carlisle y Esme, todos distribuidos en el pasto con sus platos y vasos mientras el sol les daba un agradable calor.

- ¿Por qué no se cambian ustedes y vienen a nadar? –les preguntó Edward en algún punto a sus padres.

- Estamos complacidos de que estén aquí y no deseamos arruinar su fiesta andando por aquí como dos fósiles. –le dijo su madre sonriendo.

- No son fósiles. Y a todos nos encantaría que estuvieran aquí. –replicó Bella y los demás asintieron, siento por aquella pareja un cariño muy grande.

Nadie lo dijo en ese momento, pero para Bella y Emmett, que tenían relaciones afectuosas con sus progenitores Esme y Carlisle eran como unos segundos padres y para Rosalie, Alice y Jasper que ya no tenían vínculos con sus familias… eran como padres adoptivos.

- Será más divertido con ustedes aquí. –aseguró Edward.

- Quizás un rato, antes de irme para el hospital. ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Carlisle a su esposa.

- Después de recoger los restos de la comida, me parece bien. –acordó Esme.

- ¿A qué horas llega Ness? –preguntó Bella, pues antes Edward les había dicho que los acompañaría.

- En cualquier momento, ya debe haberse desocupado. –aseguró Esme.

Continuaron comiendo juntos y luego levantaron todo de la misma forma para que los padres de Edward se cambiaran y los acompañaran también. Cuando se les unieron y entraron en la alberca, todos excepto Rosalie y Emmett estaban ahí, ellos continuaban sentados en el pasto sin hacer nada, sólo disfrutando la cálida e inusual temperatura, que se les antojaba como el anticipo de una calurosa primavera.

- Te ves especialmente hermosa hoy. –le aseguró Emmett de repente, sin saber si era apropiado no su comentario, con Rosalie ya nunca tenía certeza de qué podía o no hacer, pero igual deseó decirle eso desde que la vio por la mañana.

- Gracias. No voy mucho a nadar… así que no tenía traje. Y escogí este ayer, la verdad o estaba muy segura. –contestó con naturalidad, mirándolo y sonriendo un poco.

- Te sienta maravillosamente. –reiteró y luego suspiró curvando hacia arriba un poco la comisura de sus labios, pero no alcanzó a parecer una sonrisa.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, es que a veces me es difícil no hacerte preguntas. No sé cuáles prometí no hacer.

Ella se quedó en silencio, meditando y sintiéndose culpable, suspiró también mientras se debatía entre conceder un poco… ¿qué sería peor? Que él preguntara lo correcto y ella no fuera capaz de contestar por miedo a desmoronarse… o que en realidad sus dudas no tuvieran nada que ver con aquello que deseaba decirle pero no podía.

- Puedes preguntar lo que estés pensando. –concedió al final con calma, preparándose.

- ¿Segura? –la miró inquisitivo y ella asintió. – Es que me vuelve loco no saber qué pasó para que cambiaras tanto y trato de deducirlo… pero para mí sería lógico que… te incomodaran las miradas tal como lo hace el contacto físico. Pero… ¡eres modelo! Y traes ese precioso traje de baño ahora, así que obviamente no te molesta que te miren.

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta? –titubeó un segundo antes de decirle eso, más temerosa de que Emmett se estuviera acercando a la verdad con sus deducciones.

- ¿Fue un hombre? ¿Alguien a quien amabas te lastimó? Porque si es así, puedo romperle la cara al idiota que te rompió el corazón.

Rosalie sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo y mil emociones mezcladas, quería mentir y decirle que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la verdad, pero no podía; se sentía enojada por sus palabras, pero no deseaba desquitarse con él y también se alegró de importarle tanto que estuviera empeñado en saber qué la cambió así y al mismo tiempo cumplir su promesa de no hacer preguntas. Pero al final, el miedo y la ira pudieron más que todo.

- Yo nunca lo amé, pero confié en él como en todos los demás. –murmuró apenas y se puso de pie empezando a caminar apresurada.

- ¡Rose! –la llamó también levantándose y arrepintiéndose por su estúpida pregunta, porque además de afectarla así, no le ofreció una respuesta que lo sacara de dudas.

- ¿Nadamos? –le dijo en la distancia, indicando la piscina con un movimiento de la cabeza, tratando de recomponerse para que nadie sospechara nada, además, no era culpa de Emmett que ella tuviera esos problemas mentales… y lo último que deseaba era alejarlo. Él finalmente asintió y la acompañó y los dos fingieron sentir que nada pasó.

**&...&**...

Jacob se estacionó afuera de casa de los Cullen a media tarde, cuando se bajó del auto con movimientos pesados se lamentó por estar haciendo eso que era lo último que deseaba hacer en la vida. Pero necesitaba hablar con Bella muy urgentemente y ella llevaba horas sin atender el celular. Atravesó la banqueta y el porche, entonces, tocó el timbre y esperó por tener algo de suerte y que no fue Edward quien abriera… no deseaba tener que comportarse civilizadamente con él. Al final resultó que la fortuna le sonrió más de lo que esperaba y fue Ness quien abrió.

- Jacob Black. –lo saludó levantando un ceja.

- Eh… hola. –respondió mientras a pesar de toda la preocupación y prisa que tenía, se detuvo a observar a la chica que lucía preciosa en el bikini rosa que llevaba, el contraste entre su piel y el tono era encantador… demás de que ella era muy linda.

- ¿Vienes a terminar la fiesta? –inquirió con tono severo, pero al instante se arrepintió, pues cuando encontró los ojos negros del hombre no los vio vivos y sarcásticos como en su encuentro previo, sino llenos de angustia.

- No, solo necesito hablar con Bella dos minutos.

- Claro, pasa. –se apresuró a decirle haciéndose a un lado.

- ¿Podrías decirle que venga? Preferiría esperar aquí… creo que lo entiendes.

- Sí. No me tardo.

La joven dio media vuelta dejando la puerta totalmente abierta y se apresuró hasta el jardín de atrás, preocupada por lo que notó en el semblante de Jacob, podría no conocerlo mucho, pero su mirada era más que expresiva y lo que encontró ahí le dejó claro que algo estaba mal. Cuando llegó a la puerta de atrás vio a Edward sentado en el pasto y a Bella con él, su hermano le frotaba los brazos con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo en que ella se recargaba en su pacho. Ness dedujo que ella tendría frío y él sólo tomaba la oportunidad para estar cerca… no podía culparlo y odió interrumpir, pero era necesario.

- Bella. –la llamó acercándose y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada asesina de su hermano. – Tu amigo Jacob está en la puerta, necesita hablar contigo y creo que es importante.

- ¿Jake? –inquirió extrañada y al momento poniéndose de pie. – Gracias… -cuando ella desapareció Edward miró a su hermana incrédulo y enojado.

- Ni digas nada. Creo que algo pasa. –le avisó frunciendo el seño.

Bella cruzó la casa casi corriendo, preguntándose qué sería tan grave que Jacob decidiera ir a buscarla en lugar de simplemente hacer una llamada. O tal vez sólo estaba celoso… así sería fácil despacharlo… pero cuando lo vio, su semblante lo dijo todo. Algo sí estaba mal.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jake? –inquirió tomándole las manos en un gesto automático, sin pensarlo.

- No quise interrumpirte. Pero te llamé mucho… y como no contestaste tuve que venir. –se disculpó y ella hasta ese momento recordó que su teléfono estaba en la sala… dentro de su bolso, donde nadie pudo escucharlo.

- Lo siento, Jake…

- No te disculpes, ya estoy aquí. –suspiró- Pero tengo que irme. Rebecca me llamó, al parecer Rachel ha tenido problemas con su… novio desde hace tiempo y el imbécil ya se pasó de la raya. –apretó los puños lleno de rabia, buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Rachel llamó a Rebecca diciéndole que anoche la golpeó…

- ¿Cómo puede…? –Bella no llegó a terminar la pregunta, asombrada por la noticia. Las hermanas de Jacob nunca estuvieron muy cerca de él, por lo que no las conocía mucho, pero sí podía saber la profundidad del problema.

- Rachel no sabe qué hacer, por eso llamó a Rebecca, se supone que ella no nos iba a decir ni a mi padre ni a mí, pero se asustó tanto que acabó por contarme. Y voy a Washington a darle un escarmiento al imbécil.

- Yo voy contigo. –respondió Bella en automático, reforzando la fuerza con la que sostenía las manos de él y viéndolo a los ojos, preocupada.

- Está bien, Bells, no es necesario… estás con tus amigos y…

- No. –lo interrumpió. – Tú has dejado absolutamente todo cada vez que te necesito, así que a menos de que no me quieras ahí a tu lado, iré. –al final le sonrió.

- Claro, claro. Gracias. –se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. - ¿Te espero aquí?

- No me tardo.

Bella entró en la casa casi corriendo y se topó con Ness, a quien le sonrió y pasó de largo, la hermana de Edward se quedó un par de segundos más observando a Jacob antes de acercarse con pasos lentos, sintiéndose mal por él y queriendo hacer algo.

- Jacob… -empezó a hablar cuando llegó a su lado, pero no pudo continuar, no tenía palabras.

- Estoy esperándola, finalmente se las voy a robar. –esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Supongo que algo malo sucede y ella se va contigo por eso. Sé que suena tonto pero… si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa… -ella no supo de dónde salieron las palabras, pero se alegró cuando él no le dijo que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

- Eh… gracias. Eres un maravilloso comité de bienvenida, pero no tienes que mantenerme acompañado, Nessie.

- Hoy no estoy de turno, lo hago porque quiero. –le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Después los dos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que volviera Bella, quien estaba en el jardín trasero, de pasada había recogido su bolso y decidió sólo ponerse encima el vestido azul que ya se había secado. Cuando volvió al jardín les explicó apresurada que tenía que irse, pero nadie estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla marchar nada más así. Especialmente Edward.

- ¿No crees que te está controlando mucho? –preguntó él.

- No, Edward. –respondió mientras se pasaba el vestido por la cabeza. – Él vino a avisarme que va a viajar y yo decidí ir con él. Nada más.

- Pudo haberte llamado. –aseguró Alice, quien veía en esa reunión truncada una posibilidad perdida para ella y Edward.

- Lo hizo, pero mi teléfono estaba en la sala. En verdad, no lo conocen, él no me controla. Voy porque le debo demasiado, quiero estar con él ahora.

Bella los miró a todos y cada uno asintió finalmente, pero sólo Rosalie y Alice entendieron el verdadero significado de sus palabras, por qué ella decía que él siempre estuvo a su lado. La chica se despidió de todos y se marchó, sabiendo que su lugar en ese momento era solamente al lado de Jacob.

**&...&**...

**Dificultad**

Esa noche para Jasper sería definitiva, porque se trataba de la última pelea. Ya había derrotado a sus dos contrincantes fáciles y el reto estaba frente a él en forma de un tipo gigante y con mirada psicópata, no sería fácil. Entre el público estaban Emmett y Edward, quienes lo veían preocupados, también pensando en qué clase de contrincante le habrían conseguido para aquella noche. Jasper pensó una vez más en Alice y en que ella lo estaría esperando esa noche para curarle las heridas como las dos últimas veces.

A los pocos minutos de iniciado el enfrentamiento Jasper se dio cuenta de la enorme desventaja en la que estaba y por primera vez desde que inició en esos asuntos tuvo miedo. Apenas había pasado poco tiempo y él ya tenía un corte en la ceja y otro en el labio y estaba en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo lleno de sudor. Trató de reincorporarse, pero el otro se dejó caer sobre su espalda con un codo y él sólo gritó de dolor cuando lo sintió, fue lo peor de su vida, imposible de comparar a algo más.

Pudo ver a sus amigos desde donde estaba y notó que se debatían entre quedarse en su lugar y subir a ayudarlo, él negó con la cabeza un poco, si detenían ese combate, él debería demasiado a María y nunca saldría de ahí. Cuando su oponente se levantó ya sintiéndose ganador, él hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para vencer el dolor y la debilidad que tenía desde la mitad de la espalda hacia abajo y se puso de pie. Todos los espectadores abuchearon y gritaron… si él ganaba sería algo bueno porque de seguro que todas las apuestas estaban en su contra.

Así continuó atacando, una vez y otra, mientras recibía más agresiones y trataba de defenderse. En más de una ocasión creyó que se desmayaría y sería el final de aquello, pero siempre el pensar en Alice lo animaba para seguir, dar un paso más, irse contra su enemigo. Durante esos minutos se concentró y lentamente mientras aguantaba, el otro se fue debilitando, hasta que las cosas estuvieron parejas.

En un momento el tipo gigante le dio un puñetazo al abdomen, y Jasper sin poder evitarlo escupió sangre, pero no le dio importancia y como mero reflejo se aprovechó de la guardia baja del otro para impactar su mandíbula con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Finalmente el tipo gigante se tambaleó un poco y cayó inconsciente.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio y después el barullo fue todavía mayor por todos los que estaban contentos o enojados, finalmente la pelea cumplió su objetivo… ofrecer un magnífico espectáculo y hacer que la organizadora ganara un montón de dinero. Jasper sonrió mientras tosía y caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, dejándose caer sentado en esa parte del ring, exhausto.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Emmett preocupado metiéndose al cuadrilátero igual que Edward.

Jasper consideró la respuesta unos segundos, estaba seguro de tener mínimo una costilla rota, además de que probablemente algo se le había desacomodado en la espalda porque seguía aumentado el dolor ahí, aparte de las heridas superficiales y eso de escupir sangre (que era totalmente nuevo para él), sin contar que estaba muy mareado y lentamente sentía la consciencia escapársele de las manos.

- No. –respondió finalmente. – No se lo digan a Alice. –les pidió justo antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! –le gritó Emmett y lo sacudió un poco, sin obtener resultados.

- Hay que sacarlo de aquí. –dijo Edward ya pasando un brazo de su amigos sobre su hombro y Emmett lo imitó.

Lo sacaron con trabajos entre la gente y cuando estuvieron en la puerta el tipo grande de seguridad los ayudó a trasladarlo hasta el auto de Emmett, ahí Edward se subió atrás para asegurarse de que respirara adecuadamente y le dio a su amigo la dirección del hospital donde trabajaba su padre antes de llamarlo para que estuviera listo.

- Papá. Estás de turno ¿verdad? –le dijo alarmado mientras el otro chico conducía pasándose los semáforos que podía.

- Sí ¿qué pasa? –inquirió advirtiendo la preocupación en el tono de su hijo.

- Es una larga historia pero Jasper está herido, vamos para allá. Se desmayó.

- ¿Qué clase de heridas tiene? –preguntó alarmado, poniendo en práctica su entrenamiento médico.

- Se peleó con alguien, estuvo escupiendo sangre y tiene cortes superficiales, pero le dieron varios golpes en todos lados. –explicó rápidamente.

- Está bien, revisa que respire y tenga pulso. Aquí los espero, tendré todo listo. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Vienes solo con él?

- No, Emmett viene manejando y nosotros estamos bien. Ya casi llegamos.

Colgaron y el resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, uno concentrado en no estamparse contra algo y el otro revisando que Jasper respirara y tuviera pulso. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de emergencias ya había una camilla ahí con Carlisle y otro pequeño grupo de personas, entre los hombres sacaron a Jasper e inmediatamente lo ingresaron, dejando a Emmett y Edward en la calle.

- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a decirle esto a Alice? –se preguntó el hombre del cabello bronce subiendo al auto igual que su amigo para ir a estacionarlo apropiadamente.

- No hay que decirle nada hasta que nos informen cómo está. -sentenció emmett con voz profunda, preocupado por la seriedad de la situación ¿qué les faltaría enfrentar esa noche?

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Sé q es corto! Pero era important terminarlo aquí! Ojalá les haya gustado! Mil grax a todas x sus comentarios! Me animan muchísimo a seguir. Y ps si tienen un minuto les pido un rview! A ver q tal va la historia! Grax! Se cuidan mucho! Y nos leemos pronto!


	13. Bebé

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Justo cuando aparcaron y se bajaron para ir a la sala de espera el teléfono de Edward sonó y justo como lo temía era su amiga, pensó en no contestarle, pero tal vez eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Así que suspiró y recibió la llamada.

- Alice…

- ¡Edward! ¿Ya terminó? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? –inquirió casi frenética, guiada por su intuición que le avisaba que algo estaba verdaderamente mal.

- Ya terminó, Jasper ganó. –le dijo incapaz de darle más información, aunque sabía que era imposible evitarlo.

- Quiero hablar con él.

- Ahora no, Alice. Eh… lo están revisando.

- Me estás ocultando algo ¿cómo está? ¿A dónde lo llevaron?

- Está en buenas manos, mi padre lo está atendiendo. –dio un rodeo más mientras ingresaban a la sala de espera.

- Él está muy mal… lo sabía, yo lo sabía. Voy para allá. –al final él notó que Alice lloraba.

- Es muy tarde, él va a estar bien. Lo llevaremos a tu casa cuando lo den de alta. –le mintió, pues sabía que esa noche no podrían sacarlo del hospital.

- Claro que no, voy para allá, sé dónde trabaja Carlisle. Tú no me vas a decir cómo está, así que voy a ir a averiguarlo. –la joven habló en tono alto, rebuscando en su habitación por el bolso que llevó ese día para salirse y buscar un taxi.

- Dile que voy por ella, así ganamos algo de tiempo. –le dijo Emmett a Edward con tono resignado y preocupado.

- Alice, espera. Emmett va a ir a recogerte. No te vayas a salir de tu departamento. Si te vienes sola, Jasper nos va a partir la cara por haberlo permitido. –le advirtió Edward sonando tan duro como pudo, a pesar de sólo estar angustiado.

- Pero… -replicó ella.

- Nada, ahí te esperas. –él terminó la llamada y suspiró, viendo a su padre salir y apresurarse hacia ellos.

- Tienes que contarme exactamente qué le pasó y que sea rápido. –ordenó Carlisle en un tono autoritario que su hijo pocas veces le escuchó antes.

- Voy a recoger a Alice. –se disculpó Emmett. – Cuídalo bien, por favor. –le dijo al médico antes de salir y Edward se quedó ahí pensando en cómo explicar la situación.

Alice estaba vuelta loca, de pie en la entrada de su edificio esperando que cada auto que se acercara fuera Emmett, consideró muchas veces no esperarlo… ir inmediatamente, porque temía demasiado. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pensando en cómo estaría Jasper… qué tan mal acabó para que no quisieran ni decírselo por teléfono. Cuando por fin apareció su amigo ella se apresuró a subir al auto y secarse las lágrimas.

- Tienes que decirme cómo está. –le ordenó con voz temblorosa.

- Duende, ya tranquilízate o te va a dar algo. En veinte minutos lo vas a ver.

- El que se nieguen a decirme algo no ayuda. Sólo me imagino que está al borde de la muerte.

- No pienses tonterías. –la regañó y evitó suspirar, quizás no fue tan buena idea ir él solo a recogerla, pues no deseaba para nada ser quien le dijera sus dudas sobre el estado de Jasper.

- ¿Sangró mucho? ¿Le rompieron un hueso? –inquirió ignorando las palabras de su amigo.

- Pues… había algo de sangre, pero fue por un corte en la frente, esas cosas son muy escandalosas pero no pasa nada, ya me ha sucedido en los entrenamientos.

Alice pensó en responder, en seguir interrogando, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que no iba a obtener nada convincente, sólo evasivas. Así decidió quedarse en silencio el resto del camino, mirando la ciudad oscura entre lágrimas que nunca fue capaz de contener. Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera vieron ahí a Edward, quien tenía apariencia preocupada y no logró recomponerla antes de que ella lo notara.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre? –le preguntó la chica.

- Adentro. –respondió simplemente y ella se dio media vuelta y se pasó corriendo sin que él alcanzara a detenerla.

Entró y vio las camas en la sala de urgencias, fue corriendo de una a otra asegurándose de que Jasper no estaba ahí, cuando terminó y no lo vio para nada, se sintió aún peor. Entonces decidió buscar al doctor Cullen, pero no fue necesario porque él ya estaba a su lado.

- Ven, vamos a mi oficina para hablar. –le ofreció sonriendo tan amable como siempre, ya bien prevenido por Edward de todo lo que sucedió y del estado en el que encontraría a Alice.

- Quiero verlo… -murmuró y Carlisle le quitó las lágrimas del rostro.

- Ahora está en radiología, cuando regrese lo verás. Vamos a mi oficina. –le reiteró y ella asintió, él la guió hasta una puerta blanca donde entraron.

Era un sitio pequeño y sin mayor mobiliario, tenía un escritorio con dos sillas, una computadora y un pequeño sofá donde ambos se sentaron para darle un ambiente más informal a la situación. Carlisle se concentró en usar su tono profesional, no quería que aquella situación lo afectara, pues si así sucedía… tendría que dejar de atender él a Jasper para que sus emociones no lo pusieran en peligro.

- Tú si me vas a decir qué pasa con él ¿verdad? –le suplicó respirando profundo para que ya no se derramaran más lágrimas.

- Claro, Alice. Lo prometo. –la miró con seriedad para hacerle saber que no mentía.- Él tiene muchas heridas, ahora le están haciendo algunos estudios de imagen para asegurarnos de que no haya sangrados internos. Si no los hay, sólo será cuestión de ponerlo a descansar para que sanen las heridas y revisarle la espalda, quizás necesite algo de rehabilitación.

- ¿Rehabilitación? –preguntó casi sin aliento.

- Tiene unas vértebras rotas y quizás eso lastima su médula espinal, puede que tenga algunas secuelas, pero él es joven y fuerte y puede superarlo con el tiempo.

- ¿Y si hay sangrados internos?

- Lo más probable es que tendríamos que hacerle una cirugía para detenerlos. –él intentó poner todo en términos que sonaran como si se tratara de cualquier otro paciente, siendo realista y objetivo, pero era difícil decirle eso a ella, hubiera preferido simplemente asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, aunque no tuviera esa certeza.

- Una vez… dijeron que se conmocionó… y… ¿ahora también pasó? –inquirió desesperada por obtener más información.

- Se desmayó y aquí nos costó algo de trabajo que despertara. Pero si no hay sangrados en el cerebro, entonces te puedo garantizar que sólo es temporal.

La joven mujer iba a seguir con el camino interminable de preguntas que le hacían falta, pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y al entrar era una enfermera para avisarle que su paciente Jasper Whitlock ya había llegado. En cuanto escuchó su nombre se puso de pie y salió corriendo, esta vez no le fue difícil encontrarlo.

A pesar de que todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era apresurarse para tenerlo entre sus brazos, no pudo. Cuando lo visualizó tendido en la cama de sábanas blancas, con un suero en el brazo, gasas cubriéndole las heridas superficiales y un ojo terriblemente hinchado y color morado… simplemente su cuerpo se negó a avanzar rápido, como si el retrasar unos segundos todo lograra hacerlo mejorar. Eventualmente llegó y le tomó la mano.

- Jas… aquí estoy. –murmuró y él abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Les dije que no te avisaran…

- No, Jasper, yo quiero estar aquí. Vas a estar bien, yo sé que vas a estar bien. –con un movimiento suave le acarició una mejilla y le sonrió haciendo contacto visual al mismo tiempo.- No debí haberte forzado a esto, nunca. Es mi culpa.

- Tú no me forzaste, estas son las consecuencias que pago por mis acciones. Además estoy seguro de que no es tan malo como se ve.

- Vas a estar bien. –volvió a decir más que nada para convencerse a sí misma. – Fue la última vez ¿verdad? Nunca más… por nada del mundo… -le suplicó.

- Fue la última, ahora soy libre. –sonrió un poco.

- Jasper, Alice. –interrumpió Carlisle guardando unas láminas negras en un folder grande de papel manila.- Buenas noticias, al parecer no tienes sangrados internos. Pero te vas a quedar en observación.

- El tiempo que sea necesario. –dijo Alice. – Yo me quedo contigo.

- Me parece bien, pero ¿por qué no vas con los chicos a la sala de espera unos minutos? Dales las buenas noticias y mientras suturo sus heridas. Te aviso cuando regreses.

- Claro. –ella aceptó algo dudosa, no quería despegarse un segundo de Jasper, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a Carlisle. Se inclinó con cuidado sobre el chico y le besó los labios rozándolos apenas para no lastimarlo. –Vuelvo pronto.

Jasper asintió y ella se fue después de sonreírle al padre de Edward en agradecimiento. Los dos hombres se quedaron estáticos hasta que Alice cruzó la puerta y luego Carlisle llevó todo lo necesario para encargarse de las heridas superficiales, se puso los guantes y empezó a trabajar, poniendo algo de anestesia antes de dar los puntos.

- Tuviste suerte. –le dijo.

- Lo sé, pensé que iba a ser peor. –admitió Jasper con tranquilidad. – Gracias por tranquilizarla.

- Sólo le dije la verdad. Yo sé que Alice es muy fuerte y puede perfectamente mantenerse en pie. Pero tú me preocupas más, Edward me contó cómo pasaron las cosas.

- Sé que probablemente no es lo que esperabas de mí hace diez años, pero en esto me convertí, Carlisle.

- Todos tenemos momentos difíciles. –replicó comprensivo el doctor mientras continuaba ininterrumpidamente con su labor. – Me parece que llevas en esto ya un buen tiempo, vi muchas fracturas sanadas.

- Varios años. –admitió.

- Sé que no eres muy cercano con tus padres y que hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos. Pero quiero decirte que te quiero como a un hijo. Escuché que ya no piensas hacerlo más.

- Se lo prometí a Alice.

- Me da gusto. Pero me pregunto qué fue lo que en primer lugar te llevó a empezar.

Jasper lo meditó un poco, tanto tiempo después era difícil recordarlo, además de que nunca antes tuvo que explicárselo a nadie. También se preguntó por qué Carlisle se interesaba tanto en él, eso de quererlo como a un hijo era… sorprendente, pues él renunció al amor de una familia muchos años atrás, cuando llevó su vida por caminos que sus padres no aprobaron. Y ahí estaba ese hombre, a quien quiso como a un padre, ofreciéndole apoyo incondicional, no lo criticó ni lo atacó, simplemente le estaba suturando las heridas con calma mientras hacía un esfuerzo por comprenderlo y esperaba paciente por su respuesta. Por eso se dio cuenta de que podía ser sincero.

- Cuando me fui de Forks viví unos meses con unos parientes hasta que mis padres también se mudaron a Texas, pero nunca fue lo mismo. Terminé la preparatoria con trabajos, porque ya nunca iba a clases y me metía en problemas… simplemente nada me importaba mucho. Cuando me gradué intenté entrar en la milicia pero no lo logré y entonces estuve totalmente perdido.

- Siempre quisiste ser soldado. –recordó Carlisle terminando una de las heridas para continuar con otra.

- Así fue, por eso después ya no había nada que quisiera hacer, no me interesaba la universidad y si trabajaba era porque tenía la necesidad de hacerlo ya que para ese punto mis padres no querían saber nada de mí. Y un día en un bar conocí a una chica, Lucy, y seguí frecuentándola, ella me presentó con María, la organizadora de las peleas. No fue algo que planeara, simplemente una cosa llevó a la otra.

- Ya veo. –murmuró tranquilo y después de un par de segundos continuó. – Entonces, la falta e planes para el futuro fue el problema en un principio ¿y ahora? ¿Qué planes tienes?

Esa fue otra pregunta difícil, Jasper se quedó pensando, aunque tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Planes? Eso era algo que no se había planteado en años. Él vivía su momento, trabajaba para tener dinero y luego hacía otras cosas para divertirse… lo que el futuro le deparara ya no era importante… pero… ¿y ahora? Por supuesto que deseaba estar con Alice y con sus amigos, pero tenían tan poco tiempo juntos que no se había detenido a cuestionarse qué iba a suceder después.

- No lo sé. –murmuró al fin.

- El estar reposando en cama ofrece una buena cantidad de tiempo para pensar y estoy seguro de que Alice a tu lado 24 horas puede ayudar en eso. Tal vez si le preguntas sus planes, pueda ayudarte con los tuyos. – dio algunos toques finales a su trabajo, luego sonrió ampliamente y empezó a recoger los utensilios. – Listo. Voy a llamar a tu chica. –le guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta.

- Carlisle… -lo llamó y el otro volteó.

- ¿Si?

- Gracias. Por todo, por esta noche, por todo lo que hiciste por mí hace diez años y… por hablar conmigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un padre.

- Siempre que me necesites aquí estaré. –le sonrió una vez más y fue a la sala de espera para llamar a Alice.

**&...&**...

A la mañana siguiente Jasper ya estaba en una habitación del hospital donde le permitían visitas ilimitadas, así que sus amigos corrieron la voz y organizaron ahí una pequeña reunión. Alice se había quedado toda la noche a su lado por lo que las chicas le llevaron algunos artículos indispensables para cualquier mujer y algo de ropa, que de seguro le quedaría algo grande porque era de Bella, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron distribuidos en el cuarto sólo conversando y haciéndole bromas a Jasper, los muchachos les contaron a ellas lo impresionante de la pelea, aunque omitieron los detalles sangrientos, y al final todas se impresionaron por la fuerza de su amigo. Emmett, inclusive le dijo que cuando estuviera recuperado, debían tener un pequeño combate amistoso, por simple curiosidad. A nadie más le pareció divertido.

En algún momento de la tarde Bella notó que Rosalie se veía incómoda y pensó en que tal vez conocía la razón de aquello, así que en un intento por ayudarla pensó en sacarla de ahí.

- Rose, quiero ir por unas bebidas ¿me acompañas?

- Claro. –se puso de pie y medio sonrió, sin tener la certeza de los motivos de su amiga, pero muy agradecida.

- ¿Quieren algo? –ofreció Bella a todos.

- Té helado. –aceptó Alice.

- Lo que sea.

- Sí, lo que sea está bien. –acordó Emmett con Jasper.

- ¿Las acompaño? –sugirió Edward en un ademán caballeroso.

- No, está bien así ¿qué te traemos? –se apresuró a contestar Bella, ella deseaba hablar con Rose a solas.

- Lo que tú vayas a tomar está bien, gracias.

Ambas salieron con su encomienda y transitaron los pasillos vacíos del hospital, al parecer los domingos estaba casi muerto. Cuando por fin estuvieron solas en el elevador Bella decidió que era mejor apresurar las cosas y empezó a habar.

- Si te incomoda mucho estar en el hospital, estoy segura de que Jasper puede entenderlo. –le ofreció sonriéndole.

- No pienso dar las suficientes explicaciones para que nadie entienda nada. –replicó Rosalie con voz dura, no deseando enfrascarse en ese tipo de conversación con su amiga la que conocía su secreto, o por lo menos tenía la idea básica.

- Está bien. –se quedó en silencio y suspiró, en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellas salieron. – He visto cómo lo miras.

- ¿Qué cosa? –inquirió.

- A Emmett. ¿Ya se lo contaste? –preguntó en voz baja, aunque conocía la respuesta.

- Por supuesto que no. No se lo voy a contar a nadie. Y no tengo idea de a qué te refieres con eso de cómo miro a Emmett. –replicó deseando nunca haber salido con Bella, aunque necesitara el aire fresco.

- Rose, no tengo malas intenciones. –le aclaró.

- Lo sé. Pero eso no cambia nada.

- Es que… he visto… la expresión de tus ojos cuando miras a Emmett, cambia mucho, es como si de repente fueras feliz.

- No lo creo. –argumentó sin pensarlo, porque ella nunca antes sintió que lo viera de forma distinta que a los demás, pero a decir verdad… estar cerca de Emmett solía hacerla feliz.

- Sólo piénsalo. Y… creo que podrías contarle, sé que puedes confiar en él. Hace ya muchos años que pasó, Rose y mientras lo sigas guardando dentro de ti… nunca va a dejar de lastimarte.

Rosalie ni siquiera intentó mirarla, ni se fijó en que salían por las puertas del hospital, sólo continuó caminando, enojada, herida… y todo sin razón alguna, porque Bella simplemente se estaba preocupando por ella, porque la entendía. Pero al mismo tiempo… no lo hacía. Su amiga sabía más o menos lo que le pasó porque se encontraron en aquel grupo de ayuda para mujeres víctimas de abuso. Pero había cualquier clase de historias ahí… y ella jamás contó la suya, así que podrían ser mil cosas… pero ninguna tan terrible como la verdad. Quizás si Bella lo supiera todo, dejaría de insistirle en que se lo contara a alguien… y especial a Emmett, porque… ¿qué pensaría él? De seguro que le serviría para finalmente entender que ella era un objeto dañado y vacío, que en el pasado la lastimaron y la traicionaron tanto que ya nadie podría volver a amarla. Rosalie no quería que Emmett se alejara, no podría soportar otra separación. Pero a la vez… ¿y si la entendía? ¿Y si con eso podía comprender sus actitudes y de todas formas se quedaba a su lado? Eran tantas cosas… que no podía decidir.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar? –le preguntó Bella sacándola de sus pensamientos y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya estaban dentro de la tienda y era tiempo de seguir, recomponerse y actuar como cada día. Así que empezó por mostrar una sonrisa.

**&...&**...

Cuando se hizo de noche todos decidieron que era momento de marcharse para dejar descansar a Jasper y Alice, quien se quedaría esa noche también. Al despedirse, Edward insistió en llevar a Bella, lo hizo para estar un rato más en su compañía, aunque eso significara como la vez anterior dejarla y darse cuenta de que Jacob Black la esperaba en su casa.

- Me alegra que tu viaje no durara mucho. –le dijo él por hacer conversación.

- Sí, a mí también, la verdad creí que me iban a despedir por faltar de nuevo. –se rió un poco. – Pero ya todo está bien. Y me alegra que Jasper se vaya a recuperar pronto y que nunca más regrese a ese lugar.

- Lo sé, la verdad es un lugar espantoso. –hizo una pausa, manejando con calma y luego suspiró antes de hablar y hacer una pregunta que en apariencia era simple, pero de cuya respuesta dependerían muchas cosas. – Bella… tu pregunta del otro día despertó cierta curiosidad en mí. ¿Puedo hacerte una?

- Eh… sí, claro. –contestó dudando.

- Ahora sabes que desde mucho antes de separarnos empecé a enamorarme de ti y por qué no te lo dije… si lo hubiera hecho ¿me habrías aceptado?

- La verdad… siempre estuve esperando que me dijeras algo, o tener el valor para decírtelo yo. Me enamoré de ti… creo que cuando tenía doce años o algo así. –al final se rió, algo nerviosa por la confesión, pero aliviada porque al hablar en pasado no tuviera que decirle qué sentimientos tenía ahora por él, pues ni ella misma lo sabía.

- Perdimos mucho tiempo por no hablar ¿verdad? –él sonrió y lamentó que estuvieran llegando ya a su destino.

- Sí… pero supongo que era normal… teníamos miedo.

- Lo sé. –suspiró de nuevo ya estacionándose. – Creo que es excelente que lo de Alice y Jasper se esté dando otra vez después de diez años. –murmuró casi inconsciente de todos los significados de sus palabras.

- Sí, a mi también me parece maravilloso. –miró sus manos nerviosa y luego, lentamente abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse.

- Bella. –la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió. - ¿Tú crees que lo que sentimos antes… pueda volver a ser?

- Edward… -murmuró sin aliento, pensando en que de ninguna forma estaba preparada para aquello, él no conocía lo complicada que fue su vida, las cosas por las que pasó ni lo inmensamente enredado de su relación con Jacob… y al pensar en él sintió la culpa llenarla ¿cómo podía hacerle eso? Cómo podía estar a punto de decirle a alguien más que había posibilidad de tener una relación si ella y Jacob… eran… casi como una pareja.

- Lo siento, no debí decir eso. –se retractó él y puso su mano de nuevo en el volante.

- No, está bien. No te disculpes. Es que…

- Jacob Black. –dijo él simplemente.

- Él… y además… hay algo de mí que no sabes, que también lo involucra. –ella lo miró a él y después hacia fuera, indecisa ¿podría contarle? Probablemente no, porque sería demasiado doloroso hablar de aquello.

- ¿Algo que no quieres decirme?

- Algo que no puedo decirte. –suspiró. – Y no es falta de confianza… es que… es muy doloroso.

- Está bien, Bella, lo entiendo. –le sonrió, pero no fue un gesto alegre.

- Un día llámame para venir a cenar aquí, te cocinaré algo. –ofreció ella para amortiguar la repentina tensión del ambiente.

- Me encantaría.

- Perfecto. Buenas noches y gracias.

- Buenas noches, Bella.

Ella se bajó y cerró la puerta, caminando hacia la entrada del edificio de departamentos con prisa por huir, no de él, sino de su propio embrollo de emociones.

**&...&**...

Era algo tarde cuando Alice por fin convenció a Jasper de dormir y él a ella de recostarse a su lado en la camilla del hospital. Así estaban los dos, él vistiendo bóxers y una playera y ella con una pijama ligera, abrazados y esperando a que el sueño llegara y los envolviera, llenos de paz y tranquilidad. De felicidad.

- Alice.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro? –le preguntó siguiendo el consejo de Carlisle.

- Pues… dentro de poco van a seleccionar a una diseñadora del equipo para hacer su propia línea. Y espero ser yo, finalmente quiero tener mi propia marca de ropa. –contestó segura de que eso era definitivamente lo que más deseaba. - ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ser modelo?

- No. –se rió un poco. – Simple curiosidad.

- ¿Y tus planes? ¿Qué quieres para el futuro? –inquirió todavía refugiada en su pecho, hablando en tono bajo.

- No lo sé. –dijo sinceramente, con ella no tenía sentido pretender nada.

- ¿Me quieres a mí?

- Claro que sí. Eso es de lo único que estoy seguro. –por un instante la abrazó más fuerte e instantáneamente decidió no decirle que a pesar de desear quedarse a su lado para siempre, no estaba seguro de merecerla, o más bien casi tenía la certeza de que no era así.

- Entonces tenemos algo en común. –sonrió en la oscuridad y se movió un poco para unir sus labios a los de Jasper.

Se besaron al principio con tranquilidad, disfrutando al máximo cada roce y cada segundo. Pero como algo inevitable, ella lo invitó a entrar y él lo hizo ávido de probarla. Alice movió sus manos y lentamente recorrió el pecho de Jasper sobre la delgada tela de su ropa, lo hizo como una caricia casi fantasmal, porque no quería lastimarlo. Él la sintió y como mero reflejo la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sin pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente lleno de una necesidad inmensa de tenerla más cerca, de poder sentirla y de que ella lo sintiera. Pero muy contra su voluntad la costilla rota dolió y Alice lo notó, cosa que la hizo separarse inmediatamente.

- Lo siento… -se disculpó la chica aún sin aliento.

- Fui yo. –replicó abrazándola cerca pero con cuidado y buscando una vez más su labios.

A Jasper no le importó el dolor punzante en su costado, sólo necesitaba continuar besándola, como si con eso amortiguara sus dudas… pues al hacerlo se sentía completo, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de renunciar a lo que fuera y cambiar para estar al lado de Alice.

- Te amo… -murmuró él sin darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras y continuó besándola mientras sus manos recorrieron su espalda hasta posarse en ambos lados de la cintura femenina.

Alice lo escuchó y en ese instante algo cambió en su interior. Fue como si de repente no fuera la misma persona, porque estaba con él. Porque la confesión de Jasper la hizo pensar en ello… la amaba… y ella a él. Y como una de las tantas certezas que tenía guiadas por mera intuición supo que no fue que volvieran a enamorarse, sino que simplemente nunca dejaron de amarse. Esos diez años fueron como una larga pausa donde la vida los llevó por rumbos separados para que vivieran cosas, pero su destino estuvo sellado desde el principio. Ella era para él y él para ella.

- Te amo. –le respondió luego de unos segundos entre un beso y otro, pero luego lo sintió detenerse y moverse apenas unos centímetros, abrió los ojos sabiendo que él la miraba.

- Alice…

- Nunca dejé de amarte… ahora lo sé.

Él quiso responderle, decirle que ella era todo lo que le daba sentido a su vida, pero pensó en que todavía no lo conocía por completo, aún quedaba algo que no le había dicho y eso lo detuvo, porque en ese instante de pura perfección no deseaba terminar por contarle y arruinarlo todo. Perderla de nuevo. Así que se limitó a besarla otra vez.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato más, entre besos y palabras de amor unidos en su pequeña fracción de realidad y felicidad. Nada más importaba en ese momento.

**&...&**...

Era un lunes por la mañana y Ness estaba perdida. Llevó unos papeles a su futura universidad y terminó por no saber hacia donde dirigirse entre tantos edificios que no le eran para nada familiares. Ya había preguntado un par de veces sin éxito, sin llegar a donde ella deseaba y la frustración estaba apoderándose de ella. Antes estuvo emocionada por hacer aquello, pero ya no le parecía tan divertido. Entonces, escuchó la última voz que esperó en el mundo.

- ¡Comité de bienvenida! ¡Qué sorpresa! -Jacob le dijo en tono festivo acercándose, ella lo miró y sonrió sin saber por qué, tal vez por sentirse cerca de alguien conocido en aquel sitio tan ajeno.

- Jacob Black. –lo saludó.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Tanto me extrañabas?

- Quisieras. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Resulta que aquí estudio. ¿Y tú, enana?

- Pues resulta que aquí voy a estudiar. –le guiñó un ojo. – Si algún día consigo llegar a las oficinas para entregar mis papeles.

- Ahora seré un buen comité de bienvenida para regresarte el favor y en lugar de darte la información precisa voy a entretenerte ¿te parece? Para que estemos a mano. –también le guiñó un ojo.

- Tú vas a llevarme a donde necesito. –aseguró haciendo más amplia y encantadora su sonrisa, aquel gesto que nadie lograba resistir.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

- Porque eres un caballero y no puedes resistirte a ayudar a una dama.

- ¿Siempre manipulas a todos? ¿O puedo sentirme especial? –preguntó frunciendo el seño. – Es por acá, te acompaño. –empezó a caminar con ella a un lado.

- Pues… lo hago con todos, pero puedes sentirte especial de todas formas. –se rió alegre y él hizo lo mismo.

Jacob la llevó hasta la oficina y esperó mientras resolvía su trámite, tenía pensado buscar a Bella de sorpresa, pero un rato más que se entretuviera no iba a dañar a nadie, además era divertido estar con esa chica, aunque muy dentro de él sintiera que estaba fraternizando con el enemigo al tratarse de la hermana de Edward. Cuando ella salió, después de un buen rato, tenía expresión de cansancio y él se rió, de verdad podía entenderla pues él mismo odiaba hacer todas aquellas formalidades necesarias.

- Quita esa cara y vamos por un helado. –le ofreció sin pensarlo y no supo qué significó cuando ella levantó una ceja.

- ¿Helado? No, más bien una cerveza. –le aclaró.

- Es medio día. No juegues. Además eres una niña. –argumentó empezando a caminar, ella fue con él.

- Casi tengo dieciocho.

- Y a tu hermano le va a encantar que te de alcohol. Bueno, sería interesante fastidiarlo un poco…

- Edward no tiene nada que ver. –replicó enfadada porque la tratara así.

- ¡Ey! Era broma. Pero yo prefiero helado, así que lo tomas o lo dejas y te quedas aquí en medio del campus sin saber hacia dónde está la salida.

- ¡Eres odioso! –se quejó, pero fue con él.

Caminaron conversando más tranquilamente después de eso, Jacob le preguntó cosas de su vida con naturalidad y la conversación fluyó mientras lo que debería ser sólo una pequeña demora en sus planes se convirtió en varias horas que ni sintió pasar y durante las cuales no recordó que él ya se iba de la universidad antes de inesperadamente encontrarse con esa chica.

**&...&**...

A media semana Bella iba saliendo de su trabajo, estaba algo cansada y sólo deseaba llegar a casa y dormir pero se dio cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo cuando al abrir la puerta de su oficina para marcharse, vio a Edward. De inmediato le sonrió y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando notó la expresión del rostro masculino… tan apuesto como siempre.

- Hola. –lo saludó cerrando la puerta.

- Pensé en venir y ver si podíamos cenar.

- Claro, te dije que te cocinaría algo. –aceptó pensando en qué podría preparar que no le llevara demasiado tiempo.

- Podemos comprar algo, si estás cansada. Así tengo un pretexto para regresar otro día y probar tu comida.

- Claro ¿qué se te antoja?

- Lo que tú quieras. –replicó mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Conversaron tranquilamente todo el camino hasta el restaurant de comida china, donde pidieron para llevar y después se dirigieron a casa de Bella, eso fue a sugerencia de él, que la notó cansada y no deseaba ser una carga para ella. Además, se alegró de poder visitarla sin que Jacob estuviera esperándola en casa.

La cena se les fue tranquila, como cualquier momento perfecto entre dos personas que se conocían de toda la vida, ambos rieron y ella se sonrojó mucho como siempre, cosa que Edward disfrutaba más de lo que decía. Una vez que terminaron fueron a la sala para conversar un poco más y ahí el chico notó un álbum de fotografías sobre el sofá.

- Lo desempaqué y no lo he guardado. –se excusó Bella.

- ¿Puedo? –preguntó tomándolo con curiosidad por mirarla un poco y descubrir cómo fue todos esos años que no pudo estar a su lado.

- Eh…. claro. –concedió sabiendo que de seguro a Edward no le iba a gustar ver que en casi todas las fotografías aparecía también Jacob… pero negárselo hubiese sido peor. – Voy por algo café. –dijo para salir de ahí y calmarse un poco, mientras, tal vez él notara lo que ella temía y dejara el álbum.

Se demoró en preparar el café todo lo que le fue posible, pero llegó el momento en que no pudo posponerlo más y volvió con una bandeja transportando dos tazas llenas de café que dejó calentar de más. Respiró profundo preparándose para lo que viniera, pero de nada le sirvió cuando lo vio y la expresión de su rostro fue mil veces peor de lo que pudo anticipar. Se quedó helada, incapaz de moverse, pero Edward ya la estaba esperando y sin dudar le mostró el álbum y soltó la pregunta con un tono de incredulidad y dolor que nunca le escuchó antes.

- ¿Tienes un hijo con Jacob Black?

Edward no podía dar crédito de lo que sus ojos vieron mientras pasaba las páginas lentamente, disfrutando de ver a Bella pero sintiendo celos cada vez que ella aparecía con el otro hombre. Eso pudo esperarlo, pero lo que nunca anticipó fue una fotografía en especial. Ahí estaban los dos… abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara que Jacob sostenía frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo… la alegría en sus expresiones era abrumadora, pero eso no fue nada más que un detalle, lo que no pudo creer fue que él llevaba una camiseta negra que decía con grandes letras blancas "Papá con suerte" y utilizando su mano libre le levantaba un poco la blusa a Bella, dejando ver claramente un vientre pequeño pero abultado y redondo… ¿cómo pudo Bella no decirle eso? ¿Tenía un hijo y ni siquiera se lo contó?

- No tengo ningún hijo. –respondió ella al fin cuando pudo y dejó en la mesita de centro la bandeja de forma brusca, haciendo que el café se derramara un poco en los bordes de las tazas. Luego le quitó el álbum de las manos y después de cerrarlo lo arrojó a un sillón.

Él la miró y se dio cuenta de su error. Por supuesto que Bella jamás ocultaría a su hijo o hija. Ella les hubiera dicho a todos desde el primer día… pero claramente estuvo embarazada… o sea que… ¿algo le sucedió a su bebé? La simple idea de imaginarse eso le revolvió el estómago y las lágrimas que se juntaban en el rostro de esa mujer a la que amaba le confirmaron su estupidez. Él vio esa expresión antes, dos veces para ser exacto, en ocasiones en las que Esme estuvo embarazada y sus bebés nunca llegaron a nacer. El dolor de una madre que nunca llegó a serlo.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó sabiendo que no serviría de nada, pero sin tener idea de qué más hacer.

Se puso de pie y fue para abrazarla, temiendo que ella lo alejara, pero no fue así. Bella lo recibió y se aferró a él con desesperación. El chico la sostuvo y la acunó deseando encontrar cualquier forma de quitarle aunque fuera un poco del dolor que debería estar sintiendo. Quizás a eso se refirió unos días atrás cuando le dijo que no podía contarle algo porque era demasiado doloroso y él… imbécil, simplemente lo sacó a la superficie.

- No llores… -le suplicó rendido, sin tener nada que ofrecerle.

Al cabo de unos eternos minutos ella se compuso lo suficiente para mantenerse en pie por sí misma y se separó viéndolo a los ojos, sabiendo que en ese punto todo lo que podía hacer era contarle la historia completa.

- Siéntate, te voy a contar.

- ¿Estás segura? –inquirió no deseando empeorar más las cosas, sentí curiosidad, pero nada en el mundo valía la pena si ella sufría. Además, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no quería escuchar cómo ella y Jacob…

- Somos amigos y confío en ti. –interrumpió Bella el hilo sus pensamientos. -Serás el primero a quien se lo cuente. –sonrió un poco recordando como siempre le dijo a Rosalie que hablar las cosas era la mejor forma de superarlo, pero no siguió su propio consejo.

- Habla lo que desees. Te escucho y estoy aquí para ti. –le dijo con seriedad y tomó su mano para guiarla al sillón, donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro pero mirándose de frente.

- Hace años… intenté volver a Forks para no seguir hiriendo a Charlie con mi ausencia… pero nunca llegué a hacerlo y me quedé una noche en Port Angels…

Bella comenzó por contarle cómo sucedieron las cosas esa noche, aunque no le dio todos los detalles como a sus amigas y se limitó a decirle lo básico, cómo se topó con los tipos equivocados y cómo Jacob fue quien la rescató.

Edward la escuchó y utilizó todas sus fuerzas por no mostrarle su verdadera reacción… porque verlo totalmente enfurecido no iba a ayudarla. En ese momento él deseaba sangre, quería torturar y matar con sus propias manos a esos que la hirieron, que se aprovecharon de ella… y al mismo tiempo sintió una inmensa gratitud hacia Jacob, porque la ayudó cuando él no pudo. Porque como siempre, el otro estuvo ahí y él no.

- Entonces nunca fui al hospital para evitar a la policía… y la verdad ni se me ocurrió poder estar embarazada hasta dos meses después. Fue como una revelación. –se encogió de hombros. – O tal vez ya lo sospechaba pero me aterraba tanto la idea que simplemente lo enterré en lo más profundo.

- Entonces Jacob no… -murmuró él sin atreverse a terminar la frase… pero… ¿y la fotografía?

- Fue esa noche que quedé embarazada. –continuó todavía tranquila relatándole las cosas conforme sucedieron, respondiendo y no, su pregunta. – En cuanto lo supe me desmoroné de nuevo. Retrocedí lo que había avanzado en esos dos meses… y fue aún peor. Jacob no sabía qué hacer conmigo… pero estuvo ahí y me ayudó a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Él quería protegerme a toda costa, por lo que me sugirió un aborto… pero yo no podía. ¿Cómo matar así a un inocente bebé, mi inocente bebé?

Bella se quedó unos segundos en silencio viendo imágenes pasar, todos los momentos de profunda oscuridad que vivió entonces, una y otra vez en cámara lenta, mientras Edward esperó paciente y casi sonrió al darse cuenta una vez más de la nobleza de Bella. Finalmente, ella siguió.

- Así que decidí darlo en adopción. –suspiró y sólo para verificar la reacción verdadera de Edward, esa que de seguro le ocultaba, miró dentro de sus ojos.

El chico todavía estaba tratando de no dejar ver cómo se sentía… confundido… con tantas emociones juntas que le era casi imposible controlarse, pero en ese momento la curiosidad era lo más fuerte… ¿cómo es que esa foto encajaba con Bella dando en adopción a su bebé?

- Dime algo… -le suplicó ella, deseando tantear su reacción.

- Continúa, por favor. –susurró él, incapaz de articular otra cosa.

- Está bien. –aceptó estando muy poco convencida, hubiera preferido tantear el efecto de su historia en él. – Así fue que buscamos agencias y conocimos posibles padres adoptivos. Pensé mucho en ti… en cómo Esme y Carlisle siempre fueron maravillosos padres y eso me ayudó a darme valor, pero a la vez… sé que Esme siempre quiso tener un bebé y nunca pudo y yo simplemente lo estaba regalando. Eso comenzó a destrozarme otra vez… pero sabía que quedármelo sería muy difícil. Aún estaba en la universidad, no ganaba mucho dinero en un trabajo de medio tiempo en un supermercado, no tenía idea de cómo decírselo a mis padres, si en primer lugar no les conté nada de Port Angels…

**FLASHBACK**

**Bella POV**

Esta era una noche especialmente mala, me sentía peor física y mentalmente que muchas otras y como siempre, Jacob a mi lado trataba de calmarme, sólo que esa vez era sin palabras, porque él sabía que no existían. Estando así los dos, abrazados bajo las colchas, me sentía muy segura, éramos como hermanos, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo aún a través de nuestras pijamas y eso me reconfortaba.

Y todo mi malestar emocional era por una decisión, por el bebé… mi bebé. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo empecé a pensar en él como mío, porque lo era y no. Sabía que podía retractarme en cualquier momento de entregárselo a alguien… pero sería tan difícil… iba a ser tan difícil.

Iba a ser… sí, definitivamente… porque me había estado engañando, herida por el ataque de esos tipos aquella noche y aterrada por la responsabilidad de un bebé. Pero lo había amado desde el principio, por eso me pareció terrible la idea de simplemente matarlo. Porque de verdad lo amaba.

- Jake… -le susurré en voz baja con el rostro oculto en su pecho, sabía que él no estaba dormido.

- Sí ¿qué pasa?

- No puedo hacerlo. Es mi bebé. –cuando pronuncié esas palabras… la primera vez que lo llamé mío en voz alta, automáticamente me sentí mejor.

- ¿Ya decidiste quedártelo? –me preguntó separándose un poco para verme a los ojos.

- Sí. Voy a enfrentarme a todo. Voy a ser una mamá sola y voy a sacarlo adelante, a hacerlo feliz. Aunque no tenga un papá… va a ser feliz.

- Bella, tú no vas a ser una mamá sola, yo voy a estar contigo. –me sonrió ampliamente, seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras. – Y… si tú me dejas… ese bebé va a tener un papá.

Su petición me paralizó el cuerpo y aceleró mi corazón… ¿qué me estaba pidiendo? ¿Quería tomar como suyo un niño que no era su responsabilidad? ¿Qué implicaría eso?

- Jake… no tienes que hacer eso para protegerme. –le dije no deseando que se sintiera obligado a nada.

- No lo hago por eso. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pero no te he dicho que también lo quiero a él. Y que ya sabía que ibas a decidir quedártelo. –me guiñó un ojo e inesperadamente se levantó de la cama.

Fue y sacó algo de la mochila que solía llevar para pasar la noche en mi casa. Cuando me mostró lo que era, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tenía un par de calcetines de bebé, azul cielo… hermosos. Me los puso en las manos con cuidado y luego me besó la frente antes de seguir hablando.

- Estaba tan seguro de tu decisión que ya hasta hice un plan. Desde luego que no tienes que aceptarlo y si prefieres no hacerlo, de todas formas voy a quedarme a tu lado. ¿Quieres oírlo? –me volvió a sonreír y sólo pude asentir una vez, todavía tan emocionada y conmocionada que ninguna palabra apareció. – Sé que te preocupan muchas cosas, pero podemos empezar por lo primero, Charlie y Reneé, si tú me aceptas… como padre del bebé, entonces esa va a ser la historia. No tienes que fingir que me amas, que estamos juntos, no es necesario dar detalles ni pretender cosas… -titubeó un poco, inseguro por primera vez, él sabía que yo menos que nunca estaba lista para tener una relación. – Pero… no sería ni el primer ni el último bebé con padres "separados", y yo lo amo, Bella, al igual que tú.

Me tomó unos segundos procesar sus palabras, entender lo que me estaba planteando y pensar cómo sucederían las cosas si aceptaba. Entonces… mis padres pensarían que éramos unos adolescentes tardíos o adultos muy jóvenes que se dejaron llevar por el momento y cometieron un error. A ninguno le iba a dar gusto pero… no sonaba tan mal como la verdad. A la larga, cuando mi bebé naciera y ellos lo conocieran… de seguro que también lo amarían. Eso sonaba perfecto.

Y Jake… pude ver la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos, él me conocía tan bien… probablemente mejor que yo misma, que ya sabía que iba a decidir quedármelo. Y él ya lo ama también… a mí bebé, a nuestro bebé. Jacob estaba ahí enfrente de mí esperando con paciencia a que lograra decirle algo… y supe que lo quería siempre a mi lado, formar los tres una familia. Quizás nunca me recuperaría lo suficiente para ofrecerle ser su pareja en todos los sentidos y tarde o temprano él terminaría por encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera más feliz. Pero eso no era algo para lo que tuviera cabeza en esos momentos.

Así, pensando en todo eso, decidí… fue casi instantáneo, Jake estaba ahí para salvarme de nuevo y ahora también a la pequeña vida que crecía en mi interior. Así que sonreí, viéndonos en el futuro, reunidos en casa. Su padre estaría ahí y también los míos, todos turnándonos para sostener a nuestro bebé, sería hermoso y crecería lleno de amor, con un papá y una mamá que siempre lo darían todo por él.

- ¿Esa sonrisa es un "sí"? –me preguntó alzando una ceja.

Yo asentí con un nudo en la garganta, pero esta vez… de pura felicidad. Él me abrazó y besó mi frente, yo me aferré a él sin tener palabras para decirle, deseaba tanto agradecerle y hacerle saber que gracias a él estaría bien, porque no lo haría sola. Sin darme cuenta en ese momento decidí que hacer feliz a Jake y a nuestro bebé sería mi prioridad.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Esa noche cambió mi vida, al día siguiente me sentí una nueva persona por completo. Cuando desperté, era feliz y empezamos a hacer planes. –le explicó Bella a Edward con un atisbo de sonrisa, recordando el remanso de paz que tanto disfrutó en su momento.

- Me da mucho gusto que él pudiera hacerte feliz. –le dijo el chico con sinceridad, por una vez no sintiendo celos, sino pura gratitud hacia Jacob.

- Eso es nuevo. –Bella se rió irónica.

- Lo sé, pero así es. –sonrió un poco. – Sígueme contando, por favor.

- En un par de meses sería navidad, así que pensamos en invitar a su padre y los míos y darles la noticia en persona. Empezamos a planear todo para estar juntos, yo se lo pedí, quería que él estuviera en casa todos los días. Acordamos que nos tomaríamos un semestre libre de la universidad, él insistió en hacerlo para trabajar tiempo completo y yo lo hice para tener tiempo cuando naciera el bebé. –no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente pensando en ese panorama que nunca llegó a suceder.

- Eras feliz. –dedujo Edward sin dificultad.

- Sí, lo fui. Hasta una mañana de diciembre. Yo ya estaba de vacaciones y había pedido un semestre de licencia, aunque continuaba trabajando medio tiempo y Jake tenía sólo dos exámenes más. Aún no se mudaba a mi departamento, pero pasaba ahí la mayor parte del tiempo.

**FLASHBACK**

**BELLA POV**

Desperté lentamente, con la luz del sol sobre los ojos, era sábado y sentía la calidez de los brazos de Jacob envolviéndome. Fue una gran noche porque no tuve pesadillas, como cada vez que él se quedaba conmigo. Lentamente me di la vuelta para verlo y no se despertó. Cuando miré su rostro, sólo sonreí. Estaba relajado y con la respiración acompasada, ése era mi Jacob.

Con mucha delicadeza me incliné hacia sus labios y los rocé una vez, sólo en un gesto de dulzura, no de pasión. Él no se despertó. Entonces con una mano le acaricié el rostro varias veces hasta que abrió los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y luego me besó la frente.

- Buenos días. –dijo ronco todavía.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? –pregunté sabiendo que él siempre despertaba con hambre y últimamente yo también.

- Eh… tú quédate aquí. Hoy me toca a mí. –se estiró un poco para espabilarse y después se puso de pie. En cuanto vi su ropa me asusté, tenía manchas de sangre.

- Jake… -susurré y cuando él siguió el camino de mis ojos, frunció el seño.

Sus shorts gris claro tenían una gran mancha roja y había también algo en su playera blanca.

Pensé por un segundo que estaba herido, pero al instante lo descarté ¿con qué pudo lastimarse? Así que miré la cama… pero no vi nada. Entonces lo entendí. Con un solo movimiento frenético me senté y quité las cobijas que me cubrían… él no sangraba, era yo. No tuve idea de cuánto líquido rojo estaba ahí, pero me pareció demasiado, mi pijama estaba muy sucia y en la cama pareciera que alguien hubiera derramado un vaso o algo así. Mi bebé. Nuestro bebé.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento o hilar otra idea coherente, Jacob ya estaba llamando una ambulancia, o eso me pareció por lo que escuché, pero yo ya no estaba ahí. En un instante el universo entero se terminó. No me dolió el cuerpo como la noche en Port Ángeles, pero pasaría por eso un millón de veces antes que vivir esto… y sería mucho mejor.

Jacob llamó mi atención entonces, todavía con el teléfono en el oído mientras se sentó junto a mí y me tomó el rostro para hacer que lo mirara, pero por más que lo intenté no conseguí comprender. Mi mente estaba encerrada en su propio mundo, lo que fuera con tal de no mirar la sangre y afrontar…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Edward vio como mientras ella le contó, su sonrisa se reemplazó por lágrimas, y las enjugó con calma, preguntándose mil cosas. Él vivió experiencias así con sus padres y tenía una certeza: eso cambia a las parejas. Y sólo había dos opciones, o las destruye por completo o las hace más fuertes. A Esme y Carlisle los unió más. Y… si Bella y Jacob continuaban juntos después de tantos años… pero ese no era el momento. No podía sentirse mal por haberla perdido cuando ella lo necesitaba. Ya no le fallaría nunca más.

- Después de eso todo fue peor. –susurró Bella por fin, dispuesta a continuar.

- Pero él te cuidó. –le sonrió triste.

- De todas formas dejó la universidad un semestre para estar conmigo. Hizo todo lo que pudo, desde contestar el teléfono y mentirles a mis padres cuando yo no quería hablar con nadie, hasta mantenerme cuando yo dejé de trabajar. Hizo todo lo que pudo, pero nada me ayudó, me encerré… fui demasiado egoísta y nunca pensé en todo lo que sufrió él también.

- Lo hizo porque te ama. –las palabras salieron fluidas de su boca y apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era que Jacob Black le robara al amor de su vida, sino que él estaba intentando exactamente eso, quitarle a Bella.

- Lo sé. Pero nunca lo aprecié. Hasta una noche, cuando yo estaba sentada en este mismo sillón… no había comido en dos días y no daba trazas de volver a hacerlo, Jacob se arrodilló frente a mí y me tomó las manos. Creo que pensaba decirme algo, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas en su rostro… y como todo chico, se sintió avergonzado –Bella sonrió un poco con ese recuerdo- Escondió el rostro en mis piernas y me pidió disculpas porque ya no sabía qué hacer por mí. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo estúpida y egoísta que estaba siendo. Él también perdió un hijo y nunca me demostró su dolor porque estaba muy ocupado cuidando de mí. Esa noche comencé a cambiar, por él.

- Lo amas… -dijo casi queriendo preguntarlo, aunque le temía demasiado a la respuesta.

- De muchas formas lo amo. Pero como te lo dije desde el principio, no estamos juntos, juntos. Tal vez lo estaríamos… si nuestro bebé… no hubiera… -Bella trató de continuar hablando, pero las lágrimas que se formaron de nuevo no la dejaron hacerlo.

Edward la abrazó esta vez, la atrajo hacia su pecho para consolarla, aunque no tenía idea de cómo, sólo fue lo que sintió natural. Escucharla y permanecer a su lado. Esperó por minutos y minutos que se le pasaron lentos y rápidos a la vez… la sintió sollozar, suspirar y eventualmente, quedarse dormida.

Lentamente Bella se calmó y se abandonó al sueño, segura en los brazos de Edward, y a él sólo se le ocurrió ajustar sus posiciones con cuidado para no despertarla y se recostó en el sillón llevándola consigo. La acogió y la dejó descansar mientras él meditaba muchas cosas, en algún punto de la madrugada, también lo venció el sueño.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Q tal? Espero que les haya gustado! **Mil grax** a todas x leer y especialmente por sus comentarios, siempre me impulsan a seguir! Ya saben, si tienen 1 minuto les pido unas palabras, pedradas, jitomatazos, dudas, aclaraciones, etc! Nos leemos pronto!


	14. Confesión

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negrita**s... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Ese día era libre para Rosalie, empezaría a la mañana siguiente a tomarse fotografías para una nueva campaña, pero por lo menos tenía algo de tiempo libre, así que se dedicó a sí misma con cosas que solía hacer cada que tenía tiempo, tratamientos para la piel y el cabello, su rutina de ejercicios diaria, cosas simples. Estuvo así todo el día en su departamento, hasta que Emmett llamó y se ofreció para ir por ella para salir a comer, en un principio la joven le argumentó que estaba a medio ritual de belleza y no presentable, pero entonces él puso su plan B en acción y ofreció comprar algo para llevarle y estar juntos, ultimadamente eso era lo que él más deseaba.

Finalmente él llegó con comida vegetariana del lugar donde ella le dijo solía comprarla y se pasaron toda la tarde juntos, conversaron y vieron una película, estuvieron completamente en paz, sin nada que irrumpiera en su pequeño momento de perfección.

- ¿Y qué vas a modelar ahora? –le preguntó él cuando la noche acababa de caer.

- Ropa deportiva. –le anunció sin verse muy entusiasta.

- No parece tu tipo. –se rió.

- No lo es, pero la paga es buena para mi cuenta de ahorros. –sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y para qué estás ahorrando? Con ese auto tuyo, no parece que te falte nada. –se refirió al convertible rojo.

- No planeo modelar para siempre, en realidad no creo que me queden muchos años de hacerlo. Tengo planes para después. –la última parte sonó entusiasta y él levantó ambas cejas preguntándole. – Quiero montar un taller de autos.

- Siempre te gustó construir cosas, pesabas estudiar ingeniería mecánica ¿por qué no lo hiciste? –inquirió.

- Mis padres no pensaron que fuera algo apropiado para una mujer y mi madre consiguió audiciones para modelar… en un principio lo hice para mantenerlos tranquilos mientras juntaba dinero para pagarme la universidad… pero… -dudó unos segundos y decidió contarle la verdad a medias. – Cuando cortamos comunicación, el modelaje era lo que tenía para mantenerme.

- Nunca me has dicho por qué te separaste tan abruptamente.

- No fui yo, fueron ellos. –contestó cruzándose de brazos, no deseando hablar más del asunto.

Emmett pensó en preguntar más… aunque quizás no sería buena idea, pero de todas formas en ese momento un fuerte relámpago interrumpió su plática. Medio minuto después una lluvia torrencial se desató, aunque todavía no fuera ápoca del año para eso. Ellos se quedaron en silencio viendo por la ventana cómo el agua formaba una cortina muy espesa por la que no se podía ver nada.

Eventualmente Rosalie decidió que era momento de retomar la plática, aunque en otro punto diferente para evitarse preguntas que no quería contestar y sacó temas más ligeros. Él no quiso presionar y sólo le siguió la corriente mientras la noche se les hizo madrugada y la lluvia no amainó ni tantito.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tienes que levantarte temprano. –dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

- No puedes manejar con esta lluvia. –replicó Rosalie frunciendo el seño.

- No voy a tenerte despierta toda la noche, no pasa nada.

- Pues no voy a dejar que te vayas con semejante lluvia. Es peligroso. –se cruzó de brazos muy poco dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Ángel… ya me manejado con lluvia. –suspiró y se quedó en silencio mientras ella tomó una decisión.

- ¿Te molestaría mucho dormir en el sillón? ¿Sólo para darme gusto? -le sugirió algo nerviosa, ahora más bien abrazándose a sí misma.

- Si no hay problema por ti… a mí no me molesta. –contestó sonriendo otra vez.

Rosalie asintió y fue para llevarle mantas y almohadas, él le dijo que así estaba bien, pero ella de todas formas tendió el sofá como si fuera una cama y después de darle las gracias y las buenas noches, regresó a su habitación para darse un baño antes de dormir.

Hizo toda su rutina usual con calma y procurando estar en silencio, aunque el ruido de la tormenta igual ocultaba cada movimiento que hacía. Cuando terminó de ducharse se vistió con una pijama verde claro que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos y fue al tocador para cepillarse el cabello, fue ahí cuando notó algo raro, el cristal estaba empañado.

Ella solía bañarse con agua muy caliente pero… ¿por qué...? Solamente había una respuesta, se duchó con la puerta del baño abierta y vapor inundó toda la habitación, esa era la única explicación posible. En realidad el hecho en sí no tenía importancia pero todo lo que se escondía detrás, sí. Rompió con sus tabúes. Aunque no se lo demostrara a nadie, ella vivió todos esos años con miedo, entonces, entes de meterse a bañar, cada día de su vida, revisaba que la entrada de su departamento tuviera llave, después cerraba su habitación con el pasador y luego se encerraba en el baño… aunque estuviera sola.

En contraste, esa noche que Emmett se encontraba en el sillón, ella ni pensó en revisar la chapa, si cerró su habitación fue por no hacerle ruido a su amigo… y ni se molestó en cerrar el baño… porque se sentía muy segura con él ahí y no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro y no supo si fue de sorpresa o alegría… quizás nada más la conmoción. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y fue hasta la sala, sólo guiada por un impulso y sintiendo en sus venas la decisión, le contaría todo a Emmett. Sin embargo cuando llegó, lo vio dormido y despatarrado en el sofá, con dos extremidades casi en el suelo, como un niño grande. Le sonrió y se acercó para poner una mano en su rostro.

- Emmett… despierta… -susurró y él abrió los ojos.

- ¿Rose?

- Ven a mi recámara, te vas a lastimar. –lo tomó de la mano y lo haló para que se pusiera de pie. Él la siguió todo el camino medio adormilado y no recapacitó en nada hasta que se acomodó entre las cobijas y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó no queriendo incomodarla.

- Estoy segura. –le sonrió y se acercó más para abrazarse del brazo de él y entrelazar sus dedos.

Como un gesto automático él le besó la frente y con su mano libre por encima de las cobijas empezó a trazar figuras en el antebrazo de Rosalie. Ella se sintió cómoda, tanto, que la invadió el sueño casi de inmediato, tal vez después de todo esa no sería la noche para contarle su historia, pero era lo de menos. En aquel momento no deseaba nada más que estar a su lado.

**&…&…**

Era todavía temprano cuando Bella llamó a Jacob, estaba verdaderamente preocupada pues el día anterior no supo nada de él y eso no era para nada normal. De todas formas pasó la noche... ocupada, con Edward, contándole toda la verdad y después de quedarse dormida no supo nada del mundo hasta que despertó por la mañana, aún en el sillón y entre sus brazos, pero revisó su contestadora y su celular y no hubo llamadas.

Escuchó la línea timbrar y timbrar, pero Jake nunca contestó. Con un suspiro colgó y decidió darle un rato más, si no le contestaba más adelante, usaría su hora de almuerzo para ir a buscarlo. Así se esperó, marcando cada media hora y sintiéndose cada vez peor, estaba nerviosa, pensando en las miles de cosas que podrían haberle pasado, a tal grado que todavía mucho antes de su hora de almuerzo decidió llamarlo por milésima vez y si no contestaba, en ese mismo momento iría a su dormitorio a buscarlo.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Y justo cuando se estaba poniendo de pie para salir.. alguien contestó, pero no era Jake, sino una mujer.

- ¡Bella! -la saludó la joven del otro lado y a ella se le hizo demasiado conocida su voz.

- Eh... -dudó ¿cómo podía ser...?

- Sí, no estás alucinando, soy Ness. -se rió y Bella escuchó movimiento, como si la joven estuviese casi corriendo o brincando de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Estás con Jake? -inquirió sin la más mínima idea de qué estaba pasando.

-Sí. Es una larga historia. Espera. -hubo una leve pausa- ¡Ya te dije que no me importa! ¡Vas a contestar tu teléfono! -le gritó a alguien.

- ¡Y a monstruo! -se escuchó Jacob algo alterado- Deja de meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos.

- Está bien. -accedió Ness- Ya le contesté, no creo que vayas a colgarle.

Bella esperó en el teléfono, sin saber nada, sin entender por qué ellos estaban juntos ni mucho menos cómo era posible que Jacob la hubiera estado evitando toda la mañana...con lo mucho que se preocupó por él.

-Bella. -la saludó el hombre con voz seria.

-Jake. ¿Qué pasa? Estaba preocupada. -le dijo simplemente a falta de algo mejor.

-Sí, lo siento, todo está bien. -replicó.

-Como no supe nada de ti ayer... eh... no quería molestarte, si estás ocupado... -empezó a divagar y lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado confundida.

-En realidad algo así, estoy ayudando a Nessie a no perderse en el campus.

-Ah... está bien. -hizo una pausa.

-Entonces, hablamos luego.

-Jacob, espera. -se apresuró a decir antes de que le colgara-¿Estás enojado? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo está mal. No me hagas ir a buscarte al campus para patearte el trasero y que me digas qué te pasa. -lo amenazó tratando de sonar entre bromista y firme.

-No pasa nada. -negó él mientras observaba con gesto ausente a Ness, que para darle privacidad se alejó varios metros.

-Jake... por favor... ¿ahora nos ocultamos las cosas?

-Si te lo digo no te va a hacer feliz. -pronunció sabiendo que acabaría por contarle y que eso no mejoraría la situación en lo absoluto.

-Dímelo. -acordó Bella sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina, de seguro era peor de lo que esperaba.

-Ayer estuve tan ocupado que no te llamé y pensé en sorprenderte por la mañana. Fui hoy muy temprano a tu departamento.

Él no tuvo que decir más para que Bella lo entendiera todo. Ella y Edward. Vio la imagen en su mente, cómo Jacob entró silencioso para despertarla con un beso y la encontró dormida en el sillón, acunada en los brazos de Edward. La pura idea le revolvió el estómago y le causó dolor, porque lo estaba lastimando.

- Jake... no es lo que crees. -mustió patéticamente.

-Es exactamente lo que creo. Te lo dije, te quiere para él y te está ganando. Pero si sirve de algo, no estoy enojado contigo, amor, tú siempre has sentido algo por él. Pero ahora necesito algo de espacio para pensar. Tengo que irme.

Sin una palabra más, colgó. Bella se quedó mirando al vacío hecha un lío, perdida entre mil ideas, porque no sabía hacia dónde hacerse. Porque sentía algo por Edward, claro que sí, siempre fue así. Pero también quería a Jacob y además... ¿cómo podía traicionarlo así? Después de tantos años de estar juntos, de que él la salvó y le tuvo paciencia muchas más veces de lo que se merecía, le estaba haciendo daño.

Cuando Jacob terminó la llamada caminó hacia Ness decidió seguir con el tour por el campus y distraerse un poco, ya que esa mañana encontrarla esperándolo fue una grata sorpresa para amortiguar todas las emociones negativas que tuvo al ver a Bella dormida en los brazos de otro hombre.

- ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con ella?-preguntó la adolescente.

-No exactamente. Pero no es algo de lo que quieras saber. ¿Continuamos?

-Continuamos. Pero no esperes que me de tan fácil por vencida. Estuviste sin contestarle toda la mañana y ahora ésto. Algo pasó. ¿Mi hermano tiene algo que ver?

-Si quieres seguir con el paseo, no hables de tu hermano. -le advirtió en tono sombrío.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, no sabiendo cómo debería actuar, por un lado le encantaba la idea de que Edward estuviera haciendo progresos con Bella, pero ahora que estaba conociendo más a Jacob, no le gustaba que él saliera lastimado en el proceso... aunque era inevitable. Pero, para bien o para mal, era una situación fuera de sus manos, nada que pudiera hacer cambiaría las cosas, lo único a su alcance era seguir con el ambiente ligero que mantuvo hasta ese momento, y así lo haría para aunque sea servirle de analgésico a su nuevo amigo. Ahora entendía a Bella, era demasiado fácil sentirse bien al lado de Jacob Black.

**&…&…**

Habían pasado algunos días desde la última pelea de Jasper y todo el tiempo libre que Alice tuvo en ese lapso lo pasó a su lado, cuidándolo. Él había estado confinado a su departamento, pues al ser de la entera confianza de su jefe en el trabajo le dieron el tiempo que necesitara para sanar. Aunque el encierro lo estaba volviendo loco. Mientras Alice estaba con él no había problema, al contrario, disfrutaba más que nada en el mundo tenerla a su lado, pero mientras ella iba al trabajo... nada lo distraía.

Caminó hasta el escritorio de su estudio y abrió uno de los cajones desordenados, ahí rebuscó un poco hasta encontrar su objetivo, una bolsita transparente que le cabía en la palma de la mano, contenía polvo blanco. Calculó su tiempo y se dio cuenta de que esperó demasiado, si lo hacía ahora Alice llegaría antes de que volviera a ser él mismo. Suspiró y lo guardó de nuevo, sintiendo la ansiedad consumirlo, cuando la idea de hacer eso se le metía en la cabeza nada podía quitársela hasta que lo hacía.

Salió del estudio y fue a darse un baño lento de agua caliente. Se metió en la regadera e intentó relajarse, completamente en vano. Todo su cuerpo gritaba para que fuera y consumiera sólo un poco. Él no tenía problemas con eso, porque sólo lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero... en ese momento, no quería nada más. Al salir del baño se envolvió una toalla en la cintura, caminó de regreso al escritorio y abrió el cajón, calculando mentalmente la cantidad exacta para calmar sus ansias pero para que el efecto se le pasara pronto y estar en sus cabales cuando Alice regresara.

Tomó la bolsita y la abrió, sonriendo y listo para hacerlo cuando escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse, por puro impulso guardó todo en el cajón otra vez. Alice había regresado temprano y era bueno y malo a la vez. Ahora podría disfrutar de su compañía más tiempo, pero sus planes acababan de frustrarse. Suspiró.

- ¿Jasper? -lo llamó ella entrando.

-En el estudio. -respondió automáticamente.

Esperó un par de segundos hasta que la vio entrar, radiante, sonriéndole como todos los días y por un segundo se arrepintió de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Porque ella se merecía algo mejor que eso, alguien mucho mejor que él. Y lo intentaría, por estar a su lado y hacerla feliz.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó la chica mirándolo de arriba a abajo, no sólo porque iba nada más cubierto con una toalla en la cintura, sino para verificar el estado de sus moretones.

-Ahora que estás aquí, estoy perfectamente.

Jasper sonrió y se acercó hasta abrazarla por la cintura y atraerla con facilidad a su cuerpo. Alice le correspondió el gesto y por mero reflejo sus brazos buscaron acomodarse en la nuca del chico mientras se paraba en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar a besarlo. Él se inclinó y cuando sus labios se tocaron la misma chispa incandescente que siempre aparecía, comenzó a consumirlos.

Pronto se convirtió en una caricia pasional, sus alientos se mezclaron en uno solo y el abrazo pareció fundirlos en un mismo ser, ella se aferró a él para que sus rodillas ahora débiles no la traicionaran y él la sostuvo fuerte para no propasarse, para no darle a sus manos la oportunidad de explorar más allá de lo que debía.

Por un momento lo consideraron, eran adultos, estaban solos, se amaban... en realidad nada los detenía de hacer el amor... excepto el hecho de que Jasper se suponía que estaba reposando y aunque él ya había dejado muy en claro que no le importaba, para Alice era vital seguir las indicaciones... sólo guiada por eso terminó su beso y se separó de él antes de que la pasión los sobrepasara por completo.

-¿Te vistes y sirvo las bebidas?-cuestionó ella recuperando el aliento apenas.

-Por supuesto, señorita. -le tomó la mano y besó el dorso antes de que los dos salieran del estudio y Jasper dejara la puerta abierta, ya habiendo olvidado por completo lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que su compañera llegara.

**&…&…**

Era ya un poco tarde cuando Bella llegó al dormitorio de la universidad donde Jacob vivía. Le costó muchísimo decidirse a ir porque él específicamente le dijo que necesitaba espacio. Pero ya estaba decidida, haría lo correcto y aceptaría las consecuencias, las que fueran.

Ella no tenía en realidad con Edward nada más que un pasado, una amistad y algunos sentimientos arrastrados por diez años de separación y decidió dejarlo así antes de que desatara una avalancha peor en su interior. Por eso cuando la llamó para cenar juntos ella se negó y le dijo que estaría con Jacob. Cuando escuchó la decepción oculta en el tono de Edward, se sintió terrible, pero eso era sólo parte del precio a pagar.

Finalmente llamó a la puerta de su amigo y esperó impaciente hasta que abrió el chico con el que compartía el lugar, él la saludó y la dejó pasar. Adentro, estaba Jacob mirando la televisión, aunque de inmediato levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de ella. Por varios segundos sólo se quedaron así, hasta que él apagó el aparato y salieron juntos, pues la conversación pendiente no tenía por qué ser escuchada por nadie más.

-No era necesario que vinieras hasta acá. -le dijo él cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-Tenemos que hablar, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-No tienes que decirme nada, no estoy enojado.

-Lo sé, pero aún así hay cosas que tienes que saber. -Bella lo miró a los ojos y sintió su dolor, luego le tomó una mano y empezó a hablar -Anoche estuve hablando con Edward y nos quedamos dormidos, no pasó nada más. -le aclaró con la voz temblándole.

-No es necesario que me lo expliques, sé que no pasó nada más, te conozco.-replicó Jacob con calma, casi resignación.

-Fue un error. -le aseguró sin estar muy convencida, pero luego la fuerza de su determinación se mostró a través de sus ojos cafés. -Pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, y nada más, Jake, quiero estar contigo. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo y eso no va a cambiar ahora.

Él la escuchó y calculó muchas cosas. Sabía que Bella estaba muy convencida de su decisión en ese momento y también estaba seguro de que ella lo quería... pero ¿era eso suficiente? Porque sabía que ella haría lo que fuera para no herirlo, aunque eso implicara quedarse a su lado sin saber si lo amaba más a él o a Edward, y no deseaba eso.

-¿Qué sientes por él? -la cuestionó apretando un poco más la mano femenina en la suya, sintiendo que en unos segundos se jugaba la vida entera.

-Eso no lo sé... -quiso agachar la mirada pero era como si los ojos de Jacob la tuvieran cautiva. -Pero sé lo que siento por ti.

-Bella... ¿y si no es suficiente? ¿Y si...

-Calla. -lo interrumpió cuando el pánico de lo que pudiera decir fue demasiado, no podía soportar la idea de perder a Jacob. -No lo digas.

Y en ese momento lo besó. Fue un gesto desesperado que él correspondió igual, no lo hicieron como despedida ni como reencuentro, sino como si pudieran respirar después de estar siglos sumergidos en el agua. Porque se necesitaban más que a nada, estar juntos para sentirse bien... como siempre fue. Cuando por fin se separaron ambos sonrieron. Aún quedaban dudas en el aire, pero ninguno las sentía.

-Ve por tus cosas. -le susurró ella, invitándolo a pasar la noche a su lado.

-Acompáñame. -le pidió y sin soltar su mano la llevó al interior para tomar un cambio de ropa e ir a su departamento, una vez más con la paz de tenerla a su lado.

**&…&…**

**Calma**

Fue Alice quien los reunió esa vez, aunque decidiera utilizar el departamento de Jasper como punto de reunión para evitarle el traslado, aunque ya dentro de dos días más el regresara a su vida normal. Prefería cuidarlo tanto como fue posible. No hubo un motivo específico para la reunión, solamente verse, estar juntos como debió ser por diez años.

-Te ves hermosa. -le dijo Jasper mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo.

-Gracias. -le sonrió viendo el reflejo de su novio, alto y perfecto, con el cabello rubio enmarcándole el rostro. -Tú también te ves muy bien.

-¿De verdad? -respondió acercándose para abrazarla por la espalda y dejar varios besos sutiles en su cuello.

-Más que bien. -murmuró sintiendo el hormigueo sobre su piel, como cada vez que él la tocaba.

Jasper ya no respondió con palabras, sino mordiendo un poco justo debajo de su oreja y el hecho de que Alice se estremeciera entre sus brazos, sólo ayudó a que él perdiera un poco la concentración. Con un movimiento fluido hizo que ella quedara de frente a él para poder adentrarse entre sus labios. Alice le correspondió el beso envuelta de pasión, cada vez le era más difícil no dejarse llevar y recordar que él aún no se recuperaba por completo, lo deseaba demasiado, en cada nueva ocasión era un poco más permisiva e ideaba formas de hacerlo para no lastimarlo. Era demasiado difícil de soportar estar tan cerca y no poder estar completamente con él.

Cuando Jasper inmiscuyó un poco las manos por el borde de su blusa, ella reaccionó mordiéndole el labio con suavidad, el sentir las manos de él por fin animarse a tocarle la piel era lo que necesitaba y no se dio cuenta antes. Alice subió sus manos para entrelazarlas en la nuca de Jasper y atraerlo más hacia ella, ya sin pensar en nada. Pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, de seguro uno de sus amigos.

A base de pura resignación se separaron, ella retiró sus manos y las usó para arreglarse la blusa, mientras él dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente y se recargó en una pared. Alice revisó su cabello y maquillaje rápidamente y luego le sonrió a Jasper, tratando de expulsar el deseo de su cuerpo, ahora que ya no estaban solos.

-Ve tú, yo... necesito un minuto. -le pidió él y ella asintió, no queriendo pensar en qué situaciones de hombres tendría que apaciguar él antes de salir a saludar.

Alice fue y abrió la puerta, encontrando ahí a Edward y Emmett. Unos minutos después, cuando Jasper ya estaba en condiciones de salir al encuentro, llegó Rosalie y finalmente, Bella. Así todos volvieron a estar juntos, sonriendo, riendo, siendo felices. Se pusieron al corriente de los eventos en sus vidas desde la última vez que se reunieron, cuando Jasper estuvo en el hospital, y sólo dejaron que el tiempo transcurriera.

En algún punto de la noche, sin que ellos lo planearan o siquiera se dieran cuenta de que sucedió, la conversación grupal se dividió en pequeñas pláticas, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sillón, conversando de cosas en apariencia sin importancia, sólo remarcando los detalles de los últimos días que fueron como vivir juntos. Mientras, Edward y Bella salieron a la terraza para ver la noche y Rose y Emmett se quedaron en la cocina, donde para variar el trataba de convencerla de comer algo.

-Así que vas a estar fuera de la ciudad... -le dijo Bella a Edward de repente, recargada en el barandal mirando el horizonte iluminado por luces eléctricas.

-Diez días. -confirmó él lo que les comentó a todos un rato atrás, estaría dando un par de conciertos a un par de horas de distancias.

-Ness te va a extrañar. -afirmó la joven esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose deseosa de seguir conversando en terrenos seguros, de que Edward no le preguntara por qué parecía evitarlo.

-Lo dudo, siempre está ocupada. -le sonrió de vuelta y decidido a arriesgarse un poco, la abrazó por la espalda.

Bella lo sintió y antes de que su mente reaccionara, lo hizo su cuerpo. El cálido contacto era para ella irresistible, así que balanceó un poco su peso para recargarse en él por mero instinto. Lo disfrutaba, mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Era como si ella y Edward hubieran sido diseñados para simplemente estar juntos, encajar a la perfección, pero conforme esa certeza se arraigaba más y más en su mente, también lo hacía el hecho de que aquello estaba mal, y por eso se separó.

No fue un movimiento tan sutil como lo hubiese deseado, no, simplemente dio dos pasos hacia un lado y se le quedó mirando, ahora tendría que dar una explicación para sus acciones, no sólo la que acababa de hacer, sino cada una de las evasivas que le dio desde que se prometió a sí misma y a Jacob que estaría a su lado siempre.

-Lo lamento. No quise incomodarte. -se disculpó el chico anticipando cualquier palabra de ella, pero sabiendo que tendía que preguntar. -Bella, si he hecho algo mal... lo siento, nunca fue mi intención. Sólo... me gustaría saber qué fue.

Ella se quedó callada, viéndolo a los ojos, pensando en qué decir y Edward se dio cuenta, porque la conocía demasiado bien. Desde el primer momento en que ella le dio una negativa notó el tono de su voz, lo definitivo que sonaba, no era un "después", sino un "no", simple y llano. Pero eso para él no tenía sentido, porque ella obviamente confiaba en él, le contó la parte más difícil de su vida, le permitió estar ahí para consolarla y ahora... nada de nada, ni siquiera podía tomarle la mano, abrazarla... o invitarla a tomar un café para conversar.

-Edward... yo... lo siento. Es mi culpa. -habló finalmente en un susurro. - Dejé que esto fuera por un mal camino, te di a entender... cosas que no son. Nunca debí contarte todo aquella noche, ni quedarme dormida así... -dudó por un segundo en continuar, sintiendo en su pecho una herida muy vieja, esa que se formó cuando tantos años atrás lo perdió.

-Jacob Black. -afirmó él para confirmar sus peores temores. -Tú lo amas a él y yo me acerqué demasiado. Lo siento. No te culpes, fui yo.

-No... -murmuró sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, eso era lo peor... que él sabía la verdad, o una versión de ella, Edward creía que le incomodaba su cercanía porque estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

Pero... ¿no era cierto? Eso no lo sabía y la duda se la estaba comiendo viva. Amaba a Jacob... pero si tenía que ser sincera, también a Edward. Pero eran dos formas muy distintas de amor, como comparar una isla paradisiaca en medio del océano inclemente con un oasis maravilloso en medio del desierto más severo. Si fuera sólo por ella entonces las cosas serían duras, pero no tanto, porque no sólo estaban su felicidad y su cordura de por medio, sino la de Jacob también. Por eso tomó su decisión, porque le debía mucho a ese que fue su compañero y salvador siempre, por él estaba quitándose la piel pedazo a pedazo alejando a Edward.

-Te entiendo. -dijo el chico esbozando una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza. -Y no tienes que sentirte presionada, simplemente estoy aquí para ti. Soy tu amigo, siempre lo he sido y seré feliz mientras tú lo seas. Prometo portarme bien y mantener una sana distancia.

Lentamente se acercó y dejó un beso en su frente antes de dar media vuelta y regresar con los demás al interior del departamento, en ese corto trayecto se preparó para mostrarse tranquilo, que no notaran que ese era uno de los peores momentos de su vida, el instante en el que tuvo que aceptar que Bella nunca sería suya, que nunca estaría a su lado como él lo quiso siempre... ella ya había hecho su elección y él no tenía más opciones, desde ese momento se había convertido en nada más que un espectador.

Mientras lo vio alejarse, Bella no pudo mover ni un músculo por temor a estropearlo todo. Sintió que si murmuraba una sílaba o alzaba una mano para detenerlo, sería abrir la caja de Pandora y desatar todos sus demonios, rompiendo en un segundo la promesa que le hizo a Jacob. Así que sólo lo dejó ir mientras en su mente pasaba de nuevo el momento en que se despidió de él diez años atrás.

Alice y Jasper notaron el momento exacto en el que Edward regresó a la estancia y lo vieron pasear la mirada en ellos antes de desviar su camino e ir en otra dirección, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo... probablemente relativo a Bella.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, esto no puede seguir así... -murmuró Alice en voz baja.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Es cosa de ellos dos.

-Tiene que haber algo... es que... es obvio que sienten algo el uno por el otro, quizás sólo necesitan algo de ayuda.

-Eres incorregible. -apuntó riendo. -Si encuentras algo en lo que pueda ayudar, entonces dime y lo haré con gusto.

-Podrías ir a hablar con él ahora y sacarle la sopa, yo voy a hacer lo mismo con Bella. -de un salto se puso de pie y lo haló consigo, luego dejó un suave beso en sus labios y se acercó para murmurarle al oído. -Eres el mejor. Te amo, Jasper.

Al siguiente instante Alice fue casi corriendo y salió al balcón muy dispuesta a torturar a Bella para que hablara de ser necesario, el chico rubio la miró y sonrió, pensando en lo afortunado que era de tenerla a su lado, de que finalmente su vida tuviera un sentido otra vez.

-No puedes esconderte toda la noche. -le dijo Alice a Bella cuando estuvo a su lado.

-No me escondo. -replicó tratando de sonar natural.

-Acabas de fracasar terriblemente con esa mentira, como siempre que lo intentas. -se recargó en el barandal junto a ella. -Ahora dile a tu mejor amiga cuál es tu bendito problema ¿por qué no aceptas que quieres a Edward y ya?

-Sabes que no es tan sencillo. No es como si estuviera sola, sin compromisos.

-Bella, en mi opinión sólo tienes un problema y no es Jacob, sino tú misma. -le dijo girando para verla a los ojos y su amiga hizo lo mismo. -Si amaras a Jacob como hombre, no tendrías sentimientos por Edward, si no amaras a Edward como hombre, no te afectaría tanto tenerlo cerca.

-¿Entonces sí crees que es tan sencillo como eso? -preguntó con una lágrima resbalando por su rostro, no sólo de tristeza, sino de frustración.

-Sé que no lo es y por esa razón estoy aquí contigo. -se acercó para abrazarla y consolarla.

Bella recibió el gesto muy agradecida de tener a una amiga para hablar, para que la escuchara y la entendiera, así no se sentía sola y podía hablar de sus problemas, decirle a Alice cualquier cosa, pues aunque ella estuviera obviamente a favor de Edward, la quería lo suficiente para entender que las cosas no eran sino complicadas.

**&…&…**

**Confesión**

Era media semana y Emmett apareció en el trabajo de Rosalie para llevarla a cenar, como de costumbre cuando la situación involucraba comida se pasaron un buen rato discutiendo sobre qué y cuanto consumiría ella y al final, la joven ganó... o eso creyó, hasta que ya algo tarde llegaron a su departamento y Emmett enseñó el as bajo la manga, un litro de helado que almacenó en una pequeña hielera en la cajuela todo el tiempo... por un lado deseó golpearlo en ese momento, pero la ternura del gesto la conmovió... y terminó invitándolo a subir para que juntos probaran el postre.

Y así inició la segunda parte de su noche, conversaron y se rieron, en general él habló más porque Rose le pidió que le contara de su pasado, de la preparatoria y la universidad, cómo fue vivir con sus abuelos unos años y después en el campus, muchos detalles y memorias por las que la chica sentía curiosidad. Así hablado se les fue el tiempo hasta ya la madrugada, cuando ambos se descubrieron bostezando y él decidió que era momento de dejarla dormir. Sin embargo, hacía rato que ella estaba pensando en decirle algo... aprovechar el momento para confesar su secreto...

-Podemos seguir hablando hasta que tengas que ir a trabajar. -sugirió Emmett cuando notó la forma en que su amiga frunció el seño en lugar de despedirse.

-Quédate. -le pidió sin pensarlo. -Pasa aquí la noche... -en ese instante recapacitó en sus palabras y se asustó de sí misma. -Es que... estás cansado y no quiero que manejes así. -se excusó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque fue muy consciente de que lo que en verdad deseaba era ganar algo de tiempo para darse valor y hablar.

-Si por ti está bien...-se encogió de hombros. -Pero no te sientas obligada, puedo manejar.

-No, está bien. -sonrió un poco sin lograr disimular su nerviosismo. -Vamos.

Juntos se encaminaron a la habitación de la modelo y en silencio hicieron los preparativos, Emmett sintió algo extraño todo el tiempo, pero no dijo nada. Rosalie arregló la cama y se cambió de ropa en el baño, él se quitó el cinturón y la camisa quedándose con la playera interior y los pantalones puestos. Con movimientos lentos se acomodó en una orilla de la cama, mirando al techo con ambas manos debajo de su cabeza mientras ella se recostó también debajo de las cobijas e hizo lo que su instinto le decía, se acercó al chico hasta abrazarlo y recargarse en su hombro. Emmett lentamente le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se relajó poco a poco en la oscuridad, extrañado por la actitud de Rosalie pero con la certeza de que era algo bueno, ella confiaba cada vez más en él y por nada del mundo la decepcionaría.

-Emmett... -murmuró con voz muy baja y temblorosa, más alerta que nunca, decidida a jugárselo todo y decirle la verdad... aunque recordar su pasado la dañara e informarle de lo que vivió lo alejara para siempre. -Tengo algo que decirte...

Rosalie contuvo el aliento, casi arrepentida por haberse decidido a hablar, pero ya no era momento para ello, porque una parte de ella estaba muy convencida. Lo necesitaba. Si continuaba encerrada dentro de sí misma con todos esos demonios nunca podría vivir de verdad, sería ese mismo cascarón vacío el resto de sus días y eso la aterraba. Además, con suerte Emmett continuaría siendo su amigo... con mucha suerte.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él haciendo un intento por girarse para mirarla.

-No. No te muevas. -le imploró. -No me mires... no podré hablar si me miras.

-Está bien. -aceptó de inmediato quedándose quieto y sin darse cuenta con la mano que tenía descansando sobre el brazo desnudo de Rosalie empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en su piel.

-Emmett... quiero decírtelo... -susurró sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. -Por qué soy así... hace años... hace muchos años... fui violada.

Con la última palabra él sintió una inyección de agua helada recorrerle todo el cuerpo y tensó cada músculo, no estaba preparado para aquello, la imaginación nunca le alcanzó para suponer algo así. Sus únicas teorías eran la del novio que le rompió el corazón o alguna de alguien que no le correspondió... pero aquello, pensar que a Rosalie... no, no podía.

-No Emmett, no te pongas así, por favor. -una vez más su voz sonó como un ruego y al mismo tiempo con una mano acarició los músculos tensos del abdomen masculino. El simple hecho de contarle las cosas ya era demasiado duro, jamás lo lograría si él estaba enojado desde el principio, aunque de cualquier forma era casi seguro que terminaría por decirle que ella tuvo la culpa y abandonarla, tal cual hicieron los demás en su momento.

-Lo siento. -dijo él y respiró profundo utilizando todo su autocontrol para calmarse y relajar el cuerpo, sabiendo que ella no necesitaba la reacción colérica, sino que simplemente la escuchara. -Me comportaré. -prometió y se quedó callado esperando a que Rosalie continuara hablando.

-No tienes que escucharlo si no lo deseas. -le ofreció con la primer lágrima de muchas que estaba por derramar.

-Quiero escuchar todo lo que quieras decirme, Rose. -por un instante la apretó más contra su cuerpo y luego volvió a relajarse.

-Cuando cumplí veinte años mis padres organizaron una fiesta sorpresa e invitaron a muchas personas, incluidos el jefe de mi padre y su hijo, Royce King II. -pronunció cada palabra apenas audible y se dio cuenta de que desde el incidente, era la primera vez que nombrara a ese hombre. -Él era todo lo que siempre quisieron para mí y la fiesta fue una excusa para presentarnos... una muy buena que funcionó. Él me invitó a salir... al poco tiempo iniciamos una relación... y sólo seis meses después me pidió que me casara con él.

En ese temprano punto de la historia la voz de Rosalie se quebró y ella sólo se quedó suspirando mientras intentaba recuperar un poco la compostura, se sintió tonta, una imbécil por creer que podría hablar de aquello, todavía no llegaba a la parte horrible y ya sentía que no era capaz de decir nada más.

-Rose, está bien, ángel... por favor... si ésto te hace daño... -le ofreció él con voz calmada y llena de dolor, sin atreverse a mover un músculo por temor a asustarla.

-Estoy bien. -le mintió haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por seguir. -Yo ya te había amado a ti, así que sabía muy bien que no estaba enamorada de él... pero aún así acepté. Royce era encantador, mis padres lo adoraban... y yo simplemente dije que sí. La fecha se planeó para tres meses después... y te juro que me hubiera casado con él... hubiera sido tan estúpida para hacerlo si no... si una noche él no hubiera...

**FLASHBACK**

**Rosalie POV**

-En verdad, estoy muy cerca de casa para pedir un taxi. -le dije a mi amiga Vera cuando nos estábamos despidiendo.

-Pero es muy tarde para que vayas caminando. -me dijo preocupada, sosteniendo a su bebé dormido, yo iba a replicarle algo, pero en ese momento mi teléfono sonó, era Royce.

-¿Hola? -saludé extrañada por la hora.

-¡Rose! -me saludó festivo. -Tienes que venir conmigo, es algo importante.

-¿A estas horas?

-Sí, Rose, eres mi futura esposa, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte, la hora no importa.

-Pero... -argumenté sin embargo en seguida desistí, si aceptaba, él podría llevarme a casa después y eso tranquilizaría a Vera. -Está bien, pero no estoy en casa, sino con Vera, recógeme en la esquina donde está el Holyday.

-Te veo en cinco minutos. -terminó la llamada abruptamente y pensé que era extraño, pero nada más.

-Royce va a venir por mí, quiere presentarme a alguien. -negué con la cabeza cuando vi la pregunta en la expresión de Vera. -Amiga, ya te estoy extrañando.-le dije para despedirme, ella estaba por mudarse, su esposo ya se había instalado en otra ciudad y ella partiría con su bebé a la mañana siguiente, con la casa ya vendida se estaba quedando en el hotel esa noche.

-También te voy a extrañar mucho. –me dijo y la abracé con cuidado para no despertar al niño. -Te llamaré cuando me instalen el teléfono. -prometió y asentí, luego di media vuelta para marcharme.

Esa era una noche particularmente fría, en la calle el aire se clavaba como agujas en la piel de mi rostro y manos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando vi el auto de Royce acercarse, no venía solo, en el asiento de atrás noté a cuatro hombres apretujados. Cuando se detuvo a mi lado subí al asiento vacío del copiloto y en cuanto cerré la puerta pude oler el alcohol.

-¿Royce?-pregunté extrañada, nunca antes lo vi beber más que una copa de champagne.

-Mi preciosa novia ¿qué haces a estas horas en la calle? -cuestionó y por su dicción pude confirmar que estaba ebrio, ahí sentí miedo por primera vez.

-Estaba visitando a Vera, te lo dije. Royce ¿qué pasa aquí? Llévame a casa. -ordené enojada, esas actitudes no me gustaban nada.

-No Rose, hay una fiesta. Ellos son mis amigos...

Siguió manejando mientras me dijo los nombres de todos y ellos se presentaron e hicieron bromas estúpidas ¿en qué lío me había metido? Yo no deseaba andar con ellos en ese estado, era repugnante. Mientras recorrimos el camino le pedí de nuevo que me llevara a mi casa, pero fue en vano. Poco tiempo después llegamos a su departamento y todos bajamos del auto.

-No voy a entrar con ustedes, Royce, llévame a mi casa y te veo mañana, sobrio. -ordené, pero él me tomó con fuerza del brazo y empezó a caminar hacia adentro, con todos sus amigos rodeándonos.

Su departamento era el primero, decía que le daban miedo las alturas y por eso vivía en la planta baja, pero nunca antes me pareció una complicación hasta ese momento, cuando en menos de un minuto pudo entrar casi arrastrándome y los demás se encargaron de cerrar bien la puerta.

-Muy bien, Rose, ahora sí... la fiesta va a empezar... -su tono de voz fue tal que me dejó petrificada, mientras, sus amigos se rieron estrepitosamente. -¿Ven? ¿No les dije que era una belleza?

-Es difícil decirlo con tanta ropa... -la dura voz de otro de ellos se escuchó detrás de mí, mucho más cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Royce se acercó y empezó a arrancarme la ropa con violencia. Yo me defendí, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas y grité tanto como pude, lo hice cada segundo a pesar del dolor de sus golpes, de la sangre que fluía de mi cuerpo donde se abrían heridas... de la vergüenza y humillación de lo que él hizo delante de todos sus amigos. Y cuando terminó creí que era el peor momento de mi vida... que ni el mismo infierno podría ser peor que aquello, pero entonces otro tomó su lugar y todo empezó de nuevo... y otra vez... y otra... y otra. Cada uno tomó su turno.

Al final yo ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no podía gritar ni deseaba hacerlo, sólo quería que aquello terminara, que toda mi vida tuviera un fin... ya no sentir más dolor ni más vergüenza, ya no poder arrepentirme de cada decisión que me llevó a ese momento. Sólo quería morir, nunca enfrentarme al mundo, y por un segundo cuando pararon de reír, creí que tendría algo de suerte.

-¿Y ahora qué? Si la dejamos así mañana va a ir llorando con la policía. -dijo uno de ellos mientras yo estaba tirada en el suelo, desnuda, sangrando, hecha un ovillo con las fuerzas abandonándome.

-No podemos permitir eso.-escuché a Royce y luego lo sentí encima de mí otra vez. -Lo siento Rose, creo que tendré que conseguirme una nueva novia... y aprender a ser paciente.

Sabía que en ese instante me mataría y casi se lo agradecí, por fin... todo aquel dolor iba a terminar. Con un movimiento brusco hizo que quedara acostada sobre la espalda y se sentó sobre mi abdomen, luego con ambas manos me tomó del cabello y pensé que iba a destrozarme el cráneo contra el piso.

-Espera, Royce. Sería un desperdicio. -lo detuvo alguien y lo odié, mi tortura no terminaría nunca. -No quieres que se vea peor en el funeral. Mejor usa ésto.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, así que no supe qué fue lo que le entregó, supuse que era un arma... pero no tuve mucho tiempo para elucubrar antes de sentir el filo de un cuchillo grande entrar en mí y como un regalo del cielo, perdí la consciencia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Rosalie se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sentía en su mejilla la camiseta humedecida de Emmett, sus lágrimas inclementes seguían corriendo sin cesar. Pero no supo decir qué pensaba él, porque estaba quieto, de no ser porque continuaba trazando círculos sobre su piel, pensaría que estaba dormido. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir hablando? ¿Contarle que lo peor vino después de eso? ¿O sólo darle un par de minutos para que le dijera que fue una estúpida por buscarse aquello?

-¿Qué pasó después? -preguntó él finalmente sin lograr enmascarar la furia tan bien en su voz como lo hizo en su cuerpo. -¿Cómo saliste de ahí?

-Ellos se fueron, creyeron que estaba muerta y me dejaron ahí. Un vecino llamó a la policía... o eso me dijeron, lo siguiente que yo supe fue cuando desperté en el hospital. Cuando abrí los ojos el médico que se encargó de mi caso me explicó cómo estaba... la suerte que tuve de que su intento de homicidio no funcionara y luego entró un detective para hacerme preguntas...yo le conté todo.

-¿Los atraparon? -interrumpió Emmett sin pensarlo, sólo queriendo saber si la justicia estaba hecha o él mismo tendría que ir a tomar venganza.

-Cuando desperté habían pasado dos días desde el incidente y por las cámaras de seguridad del edificio donde él vivía y los vecinos que me oyeron gritar... los tenían en prisión preventiva...además, tomaron muestras...de lo que ellos dejaron en mi cuerpo y la piel que les arranqué con las uñas... pero ellos contaron una historia diferente. Dijeron que... yo consentí todo.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo pudieron...? -Emmett tuvo que frenar en seco su reacción otra vez para no asustarla, aunque le fue más difícil que antes, en su cabeza no cabía lo que Rosalie le dijo, cómo esos monstruos luego de cometer un crimen de tal magnitud contra una criatura como ella... pudieron decir que ella lo deseó así.

-Dijeron que me dejaron bien y después seguramente alguien más entró y me atacó... -murmuró con dificultad, aferrándose a él como a un salvavidas en el océano. -Pero nada de eso fue lo peor, Emmett... lo que ellos hicieron fue apenas la puerta de entrada al infierno... lo que en verdad me destrozó fue mi familia.

**FLASHBACK**

**Rosalie POV**

Ahí estaba, en una cama de hospital, todo el cuerpo me dolía y aún deseaba haber muerto, me sentía sucia y avergonzada, rota más por dentro que por fuera. Las heridas tomarían tiempo en sanar y aún no sabía si la policía iba a creerles a ellos o a mí, pero aún tenía algo a qué aferrarme. Cuando el detective terminó con sus preguntas me dijo que mis padres estaban en la sala de espera y ansié como nunca antes verlos, me sentía como una niña perdida en un bosque oscuro que a los lejos ve a papá y mamá, sin importar qué hubiera sucedido, ahora podría volver a casa, mi padre se encargaría de mantenerme segura y mi madre de cuidarme, ellos llorarían conmigo y me ayudarían a dar cada paso.

Así los esperé con ansias, hasta que cruzaron la puerta y vi sus expresiones. Al principio no lo entendí, la rigidez, el enojo... creí que llegarían corriendo a abrazarme, como yo lo deseaba, pero apenas cerraron la puerta tras de sí y no se acercaron ¿por qué? Esperé unos segundos sin saber qué decir... tal vez estaban enfurecidos con Royce y los otros... por lo que me hicieron, eso podría entenderlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste? -fue lo primero que dijo mi madre y eso me desconcertó más.

-¿Mamá? No entiendo... -murmuré con desconcierto, un nudo en la garganta me cortó la voz ¿estaban enojados conmigo?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? Cuando mi jefe se entere de lo que acabas de contarle al detective, voy a perder mi empleo. -recriminó él.

-Pe... pero... -susurré incrédula ¿hubieran preferido que no contara nada?

-Parece que no te hubiera enseñado nada, eres una decepción, Rosalie. ¿Cinco hombres? Eres una...

-No. -la interrumpí sin aliento, comenzando a comprender que ellos le creían a Royce y sus amigos.

-¡Te fuiste con ellos! -gritó mi padre acercándose. -Te metiste en la cama con tu prometido y todos sus amigos.

-No. -volví a negar trémula.-Yo no...

-Tú fuiste a su departamento, deberías haber estado en tu casa, pero no... te fuiste y te comportaste como una cualquiera e intentas limpiarte diciendo mentiras que nos van a costar mucho. -recriminó mi madre también gritando.

-Váyanse. -les dije en un susurro apenas audible, más herida que nunca. -¡Lárguense de aquí! -grité esta vez sacando fuerzas del incendio consumido que era mi interior.

-Más te vale que te retractes de lo que le dijiste al detective, o no te molestes en volver a casa. -me advirtió mi padre antes de que los dos dieran media vuelta y se marcharan.

Cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí comencé a llorar frenéticamente, no era un llanto de simple dolor, sino uno de desesperación, de odio... fue la única forma en que pude dejar salir la impotencia de mi interior... porque era una estúpida, imbécil que confió en quien no debía, que tomó todas las decisiones equivocadas, que en el pasado cometió un error que cobró vidas y me separó de mis amigos y del único hombre al que jamás amaría... y que ahora me llevó a esa situación... a la nada. En ese instante supe que estaba completamente sola y que esa pelea sin despedida fue la última vez que hablaría con mis padres.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Nunca volví a casa y sólo los vi de nuevo cuando los citaron para declarar y le dijeron a todos lo avergonzados que estaban de mí... -Rosalie guardó silencio unos segundos, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, abrumada otra vez por el dolor de lo que sucedió tanto tiempo atrás, de cómo quienes se suponían deberían protegerla, la hicieron a un lado y la abandonaron en medio de la tormenta.

-Rose... lo siento, lo siento tanto, nunca debiste pasar por todo eso, nunca. Yo debí estar ahí para protegerte. Lo siento. -sin pensarlo, Emmett se movió un poco para envolverla por completo en un abrazo y besó su frente mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos sin importarle que los hombres fuertes como él siempre fueran enseñados a no llorar, él no pudo contenerse más, simplemente escuchar eso lo sobrepasó. -¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo pasaste sola por todo eso?

-Odio. Odiaba todo y a todos, a esos monstruos por lo que me hicieron, así que me obligué a seguir hasta el final con el juicio hasta que los encerraron. Odiaba a mi familia por abandonarme, así que me obligué a ser independiente y demostrarles que no los necesitaba. Y me odiaba a mí misma... por eso me obligué a sanar cada herida de mi cuerpo y despertar cada día sabiendo que mi estupidez me llevó ahí.

-No fue tu culpa. -habló él tajante y con una mano levantó el mentón de la chica para poder mirarla directamente.

Rosalie notó la humedad en los ojos del hombre y no lo entendió... porque encontró amor y dolor. A Emmett le importaba ella, claro, pero... ¿cómo? No alcanzaba a comprender su expresión, cómo podía estar así por la historia que acababa de contarle... cómo podía sufrir por ella, con ella. Quiso preguntarle y hacer mil cosas pero no fue capaz, tenía demasiado miedo de que estuviera entendiendo mal las cosas y esa pequeña fantasía se rompiera. Con las dosis gigantes de horrible realidad que ya tuvo que enfrentar en su vida, prefería quedarse un poco más en su mundo de mentira. Aunque fuera una noche.

Decidida a no hablar ni escuchar más, sólo queriendo dejarse llevar, se aferró más a él y escondió el rostro en su cuello para continuar llorando hasta que el sueño la venciera o el sol se asomara por el horizonte, lo primero que sucediera.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Q tal? Espero que les haya gustado! **Mil grax** a todas x leer y especialmente por sus comentarios, siempre me impulsan a seguir! Ya saben, si tienen 1 minuto les pido unas palabras, pedradas, jitomatazos, dudas, aclaraciones, etc! Nos leemos pronto! **Grax!**


	15. La fuerza de un vínculo

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negritasa**... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Lo siguiente que Rose supo fue que abrió los ojos deslumbrada por la claridad del ambiente, no como si fuera muy temprano, sino media mañana. No despertó como casi siempre, lentamente, sino como si sólo hubiera parpadeado. Todavía estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Emmett y él aún la acogía con ternura y estaba despierto. Eso fue fácil de decir porque sentía sobre su brazo las caricias suaves que él acostumbraba darle. Alzó la mirada para buscar la de él y de inmediato Emmett notó que ya estaba despierta y la vio con una media sonrisa de bienvenida, sin saberlo, la hizo sentir en casa por primera vez en muchos años.

-Bella durmiente, buenos días.

-Hola. -esbozó una media sonrisa, tímida. -¿Qué hora es?

-Casi la una. Te llamaron del trabajo y dije que estabas enferma y no irías. Espero no te moleste, no quise despertarte.

-Está bien. -Rosalie no dijo nada más.

Sabía que la noche anterior sucedió y que tendría que enfrentarla, hablar más y saber cuál era la postura de Emmett ahora... y cuál era la propia. Ahí estaba recostada entre los brazos de un hombre después de haberle expuesto su alma y su espíritu. No tenía idea de qué iba a suceder, pero era muy consciente de que así como la noche anterior, esa mañana era decisiva.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó él.

-Asustada. Creo que has estado pensando mucho y temo... que ya no me quieras.

-Nunca, Rose. -reafirmó más su abrazo. -No hay nada en este mundo ni en cualquier otro que pueda hacer eso. No importa qué pase, siempre te voy a querer, siempre voy a estar a tu lado y voy a cuidar de ti. Nunca más vas a estar sola.

-¿Vas...a seguir... siendo mi... amigo? -preguntó viéndolo a los ojos y sintiendo que esa no era la pregunta que deseaba formular, pero sin poder hacerlo mejor.

-Rose, te prometo que voy a ser absolutamente todo lo que necesites. Voy a ser de ti todo lo que me permitas ser. -con un movimiento lento acarició su mejilla y le sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo que no sólo deseaba ser su amigo pero que no podía pedirle nada más. -Puedes confiar en mí siempre, nunca te voy a lastimar.

Rosalie sintió por un segundo la absoluta certeza de que él la amaba y de que ella correspondía de la misma forma. Como en el pasado, como siempre debió ser, ellos dos. Pero no era lo mismo porque ella estaba dañada, no era libre como antes, nunca podría ni siquiera imaginar hacer el amor con él y no tenía derecho a reclamar como propio a un hombre a quien no podía entregarse como mujer. Pero en ese momento, esa mañana... era de ella y ella de él. Lentamente Rose cerró los ojos y se acercó al rostro de Emmett hasta rozar sus labios con el movimiento más dulce del universo, nada mas fue eso, el más mínimo y fugaz contacto.

-Gracias por estar aquí. -murmuró la voz femenina con una sonrisa dibujada.

-Gracias por confiar en mí. -respondió igual con suavidad y la miró pidiendo permiso.

Para él ese beso pasajero fue como mirar por una ventana al más increíble paraíso. No estaba seguro de qué significó, de si Rosalie lo amaba como él a ella, pero deseaba besarla como nada en el mundo. Cerró los ojos y rozó sus labios con la misma ternura que ella lo hizo antes y sólo por un momento.

Luego sólo se sonrieron, así juntos era como si todo estuviera bien, podían sentir esa certeza en el ambiente, confianza, amor... todo al mismo tiempo. Por una vez, el mundo era perfecto.

**&…&…**

**Secreto**

-Hoy hablé con Esme. -le dijo Alice a Jasper mientras ella terminaba de recoger la mesa y él de lavar los platos después de la cena en esa rutina nueva que se les hacía ya tan familiar a ambos. -Quieren prestarnos su casa de nuevo para festejar que estás totalmente recuperado, claro, cuando lo estés.

-Lo estoy. -aclaró él con voz severa a pesar de que se divertía con el papel de cuidadora que Alice había adoptado.

-No discutas, Jasper. -lo regañó llegando para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¿Sabes que soy un hombre adulto?-cuestionó secándose las manos antes de girarse para tenerla de frente y también envolverla entre sus brazos.

-¿Y tú crees que eso hace alguna diferencia?

-Claro que sí. -por un segundo le sonrió sensual y luego la besó.

Últimamente a ambos se les había difícil controlarse, estando a solas todo era demasiado perfecto... lo que sentían mutuamente... el amor y la pasión envolviéndolos. Se deseaban como nunca lo hicieron con otra persona, pero aún no hacían el amor. Esa restricción era una precaución permanente de Alice, quien estaba determinada a no exponer a Jasper mientras su recuperación no fuese completa.

Así el chico sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la joven mujer entrara en razón y lo alejara por su propio bien. Se inmiscuyó entre sus labios y la sostuvo contra su propio cuerpo con fuerza, deseando sentirla por completo y Alice correspondió rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y colocando ambos brazos al rededor de su nuca, perdida en todas las sensaciones que Jasper le despertaba. Ninguno de los dos se fijó hacia donde los llevaron sus pasos, fue simplemente un andar suave y perdido que culminó cuando se toparon con el borde del escritorio de Jasper, dentro de su estudio.

Él dejó de sostenerla para poder rozar su piel con ambas manos, recorrió el estómago femenino y lentamente a su paso fue subiendo la blusa de tela suave que llevaba Alice, no estaba pensando, no podía hacer nada más que sentir el fuego en su interior consumiéndolo casi con violencia.

-Ali... -susurró su nombre besándole el oído.

-Jasper... espera... -respondió la joven casi sin aliento, rendida ante los labios que se paseaban por su cuello ahora.

-Ali, por favor... -rogó subiendo las palmas de sus manos por la cintura de ella.

-Jasper... no, tu espalda... -protestó encontrando fuerzas de algún sitio desconocido.

-Estoy bien. -se defendió él con tono derrotado, quitando sus manos de la piel femenina y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, resignado a que esa noche tampoco harían el amor. -Un día vas a matarme. -bromeó y la miró a los ojos mientras respiraba profundo para terminar de apagar el fuego en su interior.

-Pues... eso en verdad sería malo ¿cierto? ¿Qué podemos hacer para que la malvada Alice no termine con la vida del indefenso Jasper?

-Podemos discutirlo en mi habitación… -le siguió el juego mirándola todavía sentada sobre el borde de su escritorio.

-Tengo una mejor idea. Voy a hacerte un vale canjeable por una noche de libre acceso. -le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole tan sensual como Jasper nunca antes la vio.

-¿Totalmente libre acceso? -levantó una ceja cuestionándola.

-Absolutamente todo lo que tú desees. -sonrió de nuevo y abrió de repente el cajón que tenía más cerca. -Sólo necesito papel y lápiz para hacerlo... -le dijo buscando las cosas para escribir, pero antes de que Jasper pudiera decir cualquier cosa la joven frunció el seño desconcertada y sacó algo. - Jasper... ¿qué es ésto?

Él no tuvo que pronunciar palabra, su expresión lo dijo todo, al ver ahí en la mano de Alice esa pequeña bolsa llena de polvo blanco hizo que sintiera como si toda la sangre le abandonara el cuerpo. Por supuesto que era en vano intentar mentir, por el simple tono que utilizó Alice era obvio que sabía de qué se trataba...

-Alice... no, no es... -quiso explicarle que él no la usaba a diario, que sólo lo hacía de forma ocasional... pero no pudo, no supo cómo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sin entender muchas cosas, sintiendo como si alguien le retorciera el estómago una y otra vez. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, qué era lo apropiado para hacer o decir en ese momento, porque nunca lo vio venir, jamás se imaginó que Jasper utilizara ese tipo de cosas. Y peor aún... que jamás se lo hubiera dicho. Ella lo hubiera entendido, lo amaba lo suficiente para eso y más, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer para que funcionara una relación sin confianza. Él no le dijo por voluntad de las peleas callejeras, ni siquiera le mencionó que solía fumar hasta que lo vio con los cigarros... y ahora eso ¿cómo podrían seguir así?

-Es droga, claro, debí suponerlo ¿qué más podía esperar? -le dijo finalmente, desesperada por salir de ahí antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran.

Dicho ésto se puso de pie y botó en el escritorio la bolsita de plástico para marcharse sin tomarse la molestia de mirar al chico de nuevo y él no se atrevió a decir nada, aún con sus últimas palabras retumbándole en los oídos... ¿qué más podía esperar? ¿Qué más podía esperar Alice de él? Ella tenía razón, nunca pudo esperar algo mejor de él que era simplemente un vago descarriado, andando sin un rumbo ni un propósito. Sabía que Alice estaba en lo correcto y por eso la dejó marchar así nada más, pero de todas formas... sintió que todo lo bueno del mundo se perdió en ese instante, porque Jasper muy en el fondo siempre esperó que ella confiara en él... y saber que nunca fue así, que ni siquiera Alice podía creer que él era algo bueno... resultó demasiado.

Jasper se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio, pensando en todo lo que acababa de perder... sólo un estúpido error, nada más olvidarse de que tenía ahí escondido el polvo blanco... y lo pagaría demasiado caro. Cuando recapacitó y fue capaz de moverse otra vez, no tuvo que meditar mucho su siguiente paso, obviamente no iría a buscar a Alice... quien ya estaba muy decepcionada de él (y tenía razón de estarlo) y tampoco se quedaría de pie ahí toda la noche... así que... como el vago sin rumbo y sin propósito que ahora sabía que era... fue al escritorio y vació la primera línea listo para inhalarla ahora que ya nada importaba... si no valía nada para nadie, entonces así era, Jasper Whitlock no valía nada.

**&…&…**

-¿Y? ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? -preguntó Emmett un sábado por la mañana poco después de aparecerse en la puerta de Rosalie con el desayuno.

Desde pocos días atrás cuando ella le contó la verdad sobre su pasado él sentía cada vez con más fuerza la necesidad de estar a su lado todo el tiempo para protegerla de sus recuerdos, aunque no pudiera cambiar el pasado, sí era muy consciente de que el presente era todo lo que tenía para hacerla feliz.

-No lo había pensado. -recapacitó Rosalie terminando de recoger los envoltorios de la comida. -Hace más de dos semanas que no vemos a los chicos, podríamos reunirnos todos.

-Hay que llamarlos para que vengan. -acordó Emmett sacando su celular para empezar con las llamadas.

-¿Crees que Jasper tenga permiso para desplazarse?-preguntó en tono burlón.

-Podríamos ir a su departamento de sorpresa, la duende debe estar pegada a él como siempre.

-Me parece bien. Yo llamo a Bella, tú avísale a Edward.

Así él llamó a su amigo, quien aceptó de inmediato, aún tenía pocos días de haber regresado a la ciudad y era la primera noticia que tenía de sus amigos, ni siquiera se atrevió a llamar a Bella antes por respeto... no deseaba meterse más en la relación de ella y Jacob ahora que sabía lo fuerte que era.

Bella dudó un poco en decir que sí, pero finalmente accedió, pues más allá de cualquier cosa... deseaba divertirse con ellos y aunque fuera por un rato olvidarse de la tormenta en su interior... además de que en secreto ansiaba más que nada en el mundo ver a Edward.

Aproximadamente dos horas después llegaron los cuatro juntos al departamento de Jasper y subieron las escaleras decidiendo ya si deberían ordenar algo para comer o mejor salir a algún sitio, quizás más tarde ir al cine o por la noche a un bar si es que Alice autorizaba a Jasper, quien por lo menos tenía a su favor la opinión del Dr. Cullen, quien ya le había dicho a Edward que Jasper podía hacer sus actividades normalmente. Bella fue quien llamó a la puerta y luego esperaron un poco sin obtener respuesta hasta que Emmett decidió que él podría volver a tocar con algo más de fuerza y así lo hizo. Cuando nadie abrió otra vez, Rosalie sacó su teléfono decidida a llamar a Jasper o Alice y exigirles que fueran en ese momento, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su amigo de cabello dorado abrió.

Todos lo miraron sonriendo por un momento antes de fijarse cómo estaba realmente. Se veía como enfermo, definitivamente más delgado que antes, pálido, aún llevaba lo que parecía la ropa del día anterior, además de tener una herida fresca en el labio inferior.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Emmett entrando sin invitación y con todos detrás de él viendo fijamente a Jasper.

-Buenos días, también me alegra verlos. -dijo en tono sarcástico mientras caminaba hacia la cocina muy consciente de que ninguno de sus amigos se rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta, sólo pudo tener esperanzas de que ya supieran lo de Alice y él no tuviera que explicárselos.

-¿Dónde está Alice? -inquirió Rosalie matando todas las esperanzas que le quedaban a Jasper.

Él no respondió de inmediato, mientras meditaba si era mejor dar rodeos o ir directo al grano sacó del refrigerador algo de refresco de cola y se sirvió un vaso, a falta de buen café, siempre funcionaba. Finalmente ya rendido suspiró y fue a enfrentarlos mientras empezaba a sentir en el labio la herida fresca que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento, ojalá fuera la única. O por lo menos la única visible.

-Creo que es mejor ir al grano...

-Si no te molesta. -el tono severo de Edward le dejó ver sólo el principio de lo que seguramente se avecinaba.

-Está bien. No sé qué me sucedió anoche, no lo recuerdo. Y no sé dónde está Alice, hace días que no sé nada de ella. -habló firme y rápido sabiendo que no deseaba interrogatorios. -Y esa es toda la historia.

-¿No sabes nada de Alice? ¿Algo le pasó? -preguntó Bella alarmada.

-No, no sucedió nada, simplemente ella y yo ya no estamos juntos. -les aclaró saliendo de la cocina para ir a la mesa del comedor, donde dejó una cajetilla de cigarros medio vacía, tomó uno y lo encendió.

-¿Por qué se pelearon? ¿Cómo puede ser que...? -empezó Rosalie.

-Nada, simplemente no nos hemos visto. -la cortó de tajo Jasper con la mirada seria, una cosa era informarles cómo estaban las cosas y otra muy diferente desmenuzar toda la historia, sinceramente no estaba de humor para perder a más personas ese día a causa del vago drogadicto que era.

-Esto no va a funcionar así. -dijo la rubia al notar la actitud esquiva de Jasper. -Edward, Bella, vayan y... -les sugirió sin estar muy segura de cómo terminar la frase.

-Claro. -aceptó Edward quien con su intuición para saber lo que los demás pensaban, estuvo muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba planeando Rose y a él le pareció muy buena idea. Así tomó de la mano a la chica del cabello castaño para salir de ahí apresuradamente, esperando encontrar a Alice.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Emmett cuando sólo quedaron él, Rose y Jasper.

- Nada. –contestó Jasper sentándose en una silla con cuidado, sintiendo dolor en la espalda baja.

- Jasper, algo muy serio pasó, eres alguien completamente diferente a quien era la última vez que te vimos y obviamente nos preocupas. –le dijo Rosalie con dureza.

- He sido el mismo desde hace muchos años, sólo que hasta ahora no me habían visto así. Pero nada ha cambiado. –les aseguró aún fumando.

- No te creo ¿qué pasó con Alice?

Jasper se quedó meditando si debería decirles literalmente lo que sucedió y que de una vez por todas se rindieran en sus intentos por ayudarlo, por ser buenos amigos. Porque de seguro al igual que Alice, cuando se enteraran de lo que era él, simplemente se darían cuenta de que no valía la pena en lo absoluto y se marcharían. No deseaba perder a sus amigos, pero tampoco pretendería ser un hombre diferente… por mucho que le agradara la idea de poder serlo.

- Alice encontró cocaína en uno de mis cajones, me dijo "debí suponer ¿qué más podía esperar?" Y se marchó, no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces.

- ¿Usas esas cosas? Primero las peleas y ahora esto ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? –le recriminó Emmett- Además, la duende no haría algo así, nunca te diría eso.

- Pues así sucedió, Emmett y sí, he utilizado toda clase de sustancias en mi vida. No todos podemos ser deportistas de alto rendimiento y ganar miles por ello. –la reacción defensiva de Jasper alertó a sus amigos aún más, ahí se dieron cuenta de que tenían una situación más que seria entre manos.

- Jasper, yo entiendo que tengas secretos –habló Rosalie. – todos los tenemos. Pero esto es una estupidez que no puedes justificar con nada. –fue y se plantó frente a él para que el chico no tuviera escapatoria.

- Disculpa que te contradiga. –replicó sarcástico. – Pero no es como si hubieras estado aquí los últimos diez años para decir eso.

- Pero he vivido mis últimos diez años y puedes creer que pasé por el infierno mismo y nunca recurrí a una salida fácil. –recriminó Rose frunciendo el seño. –Te estás matando lentamente.

Emmett los observó y decidió quedarse observando pues desde siempre ellos dos tuvieron cierto tipo de conexión que todos podían percibir, eran capaces de comunicarse perfectamente.

- Claro, pero tu punto, Rose, parte de la base de que en primer lugar me interesa seguir con vida. Pero en mi caso eso no es así, a nadie, ni a mí mismo, le interesa que siga despertando cada día. Entonces, mi vida está perfecta. –le reclamó enojado, no con ella, sino consigo mismo y con el destino en general por llevarlo a esas circunstancias.

- Sí, creo que eso es el daño cerebral de las drogas. Jasper, a nosotros nos interesa, a todos y cada uno. Ya sé que estuviste completamente solo por diez años, yo también lo estuve. Pero ya no es así. Durante ese tiempo lo que hicieras de tu vida era sólo por ti y para ti, pero las cosas cambiaron, ahora nos tienes aquí de nuevo y no te vamos a dejar que sigas arriesgando tu vida así.

- Rosalie, no estoy de humor para escuchar tonterías ni discursos destinados a salvar mi alma, así estoy bien. –hizo un intento por ponerse de pie y marcharse, pero al instante la mano de hierro de Emmett lo detuvo sentado en su lugar.

- Te vas a quedar a escuchar y a hablar, me importa poco lo que quieras hacer. –le avisó y por la mirada de seriedad en su rostro, Jasper pudo darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio y que por mucho que deseó evitar sermones esa mañana, ya no había forma evitarlos.

**&…&…**

Alice abrió la puerta casi de inmediato y al ver detrás a Edward y Bella, esbozó una media sonrisa muy desanimada y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Por el simple hecho de ver sus expresiones se dio cuenta de que ya tenían por lo menos una idea de que algo no andaba nada bien y se preparó mentalmente para que intentaran animarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Venimos del departamento de Jasper y lo encontramos hecho un desastre, pero no quiso decir mucho. –inició Edward yendo directo al grano.

Cuando Alice escuchó el nombre del chico que amaba al instante su corazón se desbocó y todas las emociones la traicionaron, agolpándose en su garganta. Ella se moría de ganas de saber de él, de comprobar que estaba bien… pero desde que se separaron no hizo intento alguno por contactarlo pues tenía la certeza de que no era apropiado, no quería imponer su presencia a alguien que prefería estar solo.

- No es algo que esté en mis manos contarles. Es secreto de él, no mío. Pero desde hace días que no nos vemos. –les respondió tan tranquila como pudo.

- Puedes decirnos su secreto, de todas formas en este preciso momento Rose y Emmett lo están interrogando a él, así que no tiene caso que nos ocultes las cosas. –le sugirió Bella esta vez.

- Esta vez no tuve aviso alguno… -inició a contarles con la vista perdida en el suelo – simplemente sucedió. Encontré… algo… entre sus cosas y con eso me di cuenta de que él no confía en mí.

- Encontraste… qué cosa, específicamente.

- Cocaína. Fue por casualidad. –alzó dubitativa la mirada y encontró en los rostros de sus amigos la misma sorpresa que sintió ella en su momento. – Se supone que debes confiar en tu pareja, pero él no me lo dijo nunca. Al igual que no dijo nada de sus peleas hasta que le vimos las heridas, ni me mencionó que fuma, hasta que lo vi hacerlo. Jasper… él ya no confía en mí como antes, cuando éramos adolescentes y me contaba todo, como yo le confié todo esta vez también.

- Alice… no creo que la falta de confianza sea el problema. –intervino Bella con calma. – Tal vez él tenía miedo de tu reacción, a veces… no lo sé, simplemente quizás es difícil para Jasper hablar de eso.

- No lo sé… no sé qué pensar ni que sentir… -Alice se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas mientras sus dos amigos se acercaron más para abrazarla, comprendiendo de verdad la naturaleza del problema.

No era que Alice se escandalizara por el problema de Jasper, sino que se sentía muy herida porque él no le hubiera contado nada. Pero eso no hacía la situación menos complicada, pues aún tenían que saber cuál era la postura de su amigo, las verdaderas razones por las que él no habló y además… por qué llevaba su vida por ese rumbo cuando en un principio no parecía que anduviera nada mal con él… ahora esto sumado a lo de las peleas callejeras les dijo mucho, él estaba sin rumbo y definitivamente tendrían que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Con suerte, Jasper no se opondría.

**&…&…**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que todos se enteraran de la separación de Alice y Jasper y de la adicción de él, y aunque trataran de hablar con ambos, las cosas en realidad estaban más o menos igual. Ella continuaba dolida por la falta de confianza de su pareja y él parecía ser incapaz de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Así, al ver que sus esfuerzos iniciales no dieron frutos decidieron organizarse para hacer algo más. Y tomaron turnos para mantener a Jasper y Alice ocupados. Sobre todo a él. Fue un poco extraño en un inicio el dividirse las noches de la semana para hacerla de niñeras, pero resultó divertido de alguna forma.

Así se les pasaron los días uno a la vez, viendo películas con ella y manteniendo largos silencios con él, sobre todo Rosalie, quien se sentía personalmente ofendida por la situación, pues fue muy cierto lo que le dijo aquella noche en que descubrieron su adicción, ella misma pasó por cosas horribles y lo meditó muchas veces, en infinidad de ocasiones tuvo ante sí la posibilidad de simplemente abandonarse por un rato y disfrutar de los efectos placenteros de las sustancias químicas, pero nunca lo hizo. Y así se sentía ofendida por lo que consideró mera comodidad de Jasper, porque él era fuerte para continuar por sí mismo, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Por su lado Emmett lo tomó más a la ligera, él confiaba en que cuando fuera el momento indicado, Jasper por sí mismo decidera retomar el curso saludable de su vida. Edward por su parte estaba preocupado, había escuchado hablar muchas veces a su padre de casos de sobredosis, síndromes de abstinencia y secuelas permanentes por el abuso de drogas y no podía sacarse de la cabeza el temor de que a su amigo pudieran sucederle cualquiera de esas cosas. Bella, ella simplemente se sentía curiosa y tomó sus turnos con calma y tranquilidad, llevándole cenas y deseando aligerar el ambiente pesado que se formaba cada vez que a Jasper lo sobrepasaba la frustración de tener niñeras.

Un sábado era el turno de Edward para asistir con Jasper, planeó con anticipación el salir a un bar a distraerse, quizás si hacían eso se evitaría las constantes réplicas del otro chico y podría hacerlo pasar disimuladamente por una salida normal, aunque todos sabían que no lo era. Y al final, si lo consideraba apropiado podría recordarle a Jasper la cuenta de días que llevaba sobrio.

Miró por la ventana de la sala de ensayos mientras hubo una pequeña pausa y se dio cuenta a juzgar por la luz del sol que pronto deberían terminar para que él continuara con sus planes, tenía la leve sospecha de que quizás su trabajo se prolongara un poco, pues tenían problemas coordinando algunas notas en la orquesta, pero con suerte, nada que lo retrasara demasiado.

**&...&...**

Emmett y Rosalie iban caminando por un centro comercial cerca del atardecer, antes de eso vieron una película en el cine y almorzaron, ahora no tenían planes específicos, solamente andar por ahí y distraerse, o por lo menos eso espera él que sucediera pues últimamente ella estaba tensa debido a la situación de Jasper.

Rose se detuvo en un aparador a mirar zapatos, aunque sabía muy bien que no lo estaba haciendo en realidad, pues su mente estaba llena de dudas y enojo. Quizás no tenía derecho de sentirse así… pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía resentimiento hacia Jasper por actuar así, no sólo por tomar la salida fácil a sus problemas, sino por haber engañado a Alice. Ella sabía lo mucho que se abrió su amiga con él, cómo le contó de sus momentos más difíciles… y ni por eso se ganó la confianza del hombre rubio.

Con todo lo que le sucedió en el pasado Rosalie no podía evitar pensar qué pasaría si a ella le sucediera lo mismo con Emmett. En cierta forma no sería igual porque ellos dos no estaban oficialmente juntos, pero de cualquier forma ella ya le había contado el infierno que vivió años atrás y también, después de lo de Jasper, le preguntó sobre sus propios secretos… a lo cual él respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole, él no tenía secretos. Era difícil de creer que en diez años no le hubiera sucedido nada difícil… pero conociendo lo sano de la vida de Emmett, probablemente era cierto. Por eso decidió creerle.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? –preguntó él tomándola de la mano, muy consciente de que rose en realidad no prestaba atención al aparador.

- Nada. –contestó.

- Entonces yo escojo. Vamos a ver un partido en mi casa ¿te parece? –él lo dijo con el tono más serio que pudo aparentar y por lo menos consiguió una mejor reacción, ella lo miró con una ceja levantada. – Puedes escoger el deporte de tu preferencia. –continuo con la broma.

- Emmett… me parece perfecto. –respondió esbozando una sonrisa maléfica. – Pero yo escojo la cena –sin soltarse de su agarre, porque ya no le molestaban en absoluto esos pequeños contactos con él, empezó a caminar otra vez, ocultando la satisfacción de su rostro.

- ¡Claro que no! –replicó él contento por al fin lograr distraerá un poco. – Me vas a matar de hambre si…

De repente Emmett guardó silencio, Rose no lo entendió y volteó a verlo directo a los ojos, ahí supo que algo estaba mal y siguió el camino de su mirada. Al hacerlo se topó con un par de mujeres jóvenes, una tenía la misma expresión confundida que seguro tenía ella y la otra veía fijamente a Emmett con una mezcla de odio e incredulidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? –lo cuestionó preguntándose si sería alguna chica con la que tuvo una relación en el pasado, no pudo evitar la espontánea punzada de malestar en la boca del estómago.

- Nada, Rose. Vámonos mejor. –el jugador de foot ball dio un par de pasos hacia atrás aún sin perder de vista a la joven con quien recién se cruzaron y llevando a su acompañante todavía con los dedos entrelazados.

- ¿Tu próxima víctima? –lo cuestionó la desconocida avanzando hacia él y Rosalie con pasos seguros y los rizos castaños ondeando en su espalda, ahí la modelo se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era. –Otra más a la que vas a engañar y a llevarte a la cama, por lo menos esta vez no se trata de una niña.

Por un par de segundos pareció que el universo se había detenido. Rosalie trató de pensar que escuchó mal las palabras, pero por más que se esforzó, no pudo. Emmett quiso decir algo, pero se sentía atado de manos, ya había aprendido muy bien la lección en el pasado con esa mujer soberbia, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de ella.

- Vámonos, Rose, por favor. –le pidió caso como un ruego y se dio media vuelta.

- Claro, márchate antes de que la policía venga por ti y esta vez no va a ser tan fácil librarte.

Con cada palabra que la chica dijo, Emmett sintió más odio hacia ella, como si el que ya le tenía no fuera suficiente. Pero continuó caminando, porque en ese momento lo que más le importaba era sacar a Rosalie de ahí y hablar con ella. Porque era un tonto, hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en el asunto que se olvidó de contárselo cuando ella le preguntó si tenía secretos. Aunque en verdad… él no calificaría eso como un "secreto" simplemente era parte de su pasado que quedó en el olvido tiempo atrás.

Rose se dejó llevar por Emmett, pero sólo porque su mente no logró aclarase lo suficiente pasa salir corriendo de ahí. No quería explicaciones, no deseaba saber el resto de la historia. No quería ir a ninguna parte con él. Porque también le mintió, obviamente esa mujer lo conocía… y obviamente sabía algo de él.. le guardaba resentimiento, dijo algo de llevarla a la cama siendo una niña y habló de la policía. No quería poner juntas las piezas del rompecabezas pero de todas formas su subconsciente lo hiso por ella. Mientras caminaba una ola de náuseas la invadió y recordó sin quererlo imágenes mezcladas de su propia y terrorífica experiencia con las de Emmett sentado entre dos mujeres hacía tiempo en club nocturno, ellos dos haciendo el amor, él con la otra mujer, la policía, el llanto… mil cosas que deseó nunca haber conocido.

Caminaron apresuradamente y en silencio hasta cruzar la plaza y el estacionamiento, Emmett no dudó ni se detuvo por un segundo hasta que se encontraron al lado de su Jeep, en ese momento sólo por primera vez la mano de Rosalie y le fue imposible ignorar el hecho de que ella se alejó un poco, como mero reflejo buscó sus ojos, desesperado por explicarle las cosas… y los encontró llenos de miedo. En ese instante no pensó, sólo sintió la reacción colérica de su cuerpo como nunca antes y con el puño golpeó la lámina de su propio vehículo, haciendo que la alarma sonara estruendosa, formando más tensión en el ambiente.

Con ese simple gesto Rose se alejó unos cuantos pasos más mientras lo escuchó maldecir una vez y lo vio callar la alarma con el control. A decir verdad sólo deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y jamás recordar que ese día pasó, probablemente era un deseo infantil, pero si pudiera en ese momento buscaría cualquier forma de borrar los últimos cinco minutos de su vida y la de Emmett, los cuales le hicieron recordar una de las muchas lecciones que le enseñó la vida: nunca confíes en la paz, las cosas empeoran siempre.

- Lo siento, no debí hacer eso. –habló Emmett en tono bajo refiriéndose al pequeño exabrupto, abrió la puerta del copiloto para Rosalie, pero ella no se movió. – Vamos, Rose, por favor. Te lo voy a explicar todo, sólo hay que salir de aquí

- Entonces… ¿no tenías secretos? –pronunció a duras penas, todavía sin moverse.

- Hacía años que no pensaba en ella. Rose… por favor.

La joven se detuvo un minuto más a considerar la situación. Todo lo que deseaba era marcharse de ahí, pero no con él, sin embargo pensó en que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Alice cuando se enteró de la adicción de Jasper y eso solamente terminó por separarlos. Ella no deseaba eso. Además… Emmett le dio oportunidad de explicarse en su momento, él escuchó toda su historia y se quedó a su lado, por lo menos le debía algo… darle la oportunidad de explicarse. El problema era que estaba demasiado asustada, tenía muchas ideas revueltas en la cabeza y a decir verdad… le daba miedo irse con él ahora que lo conocía capaz de enfurecerse y golpear un auto y que además había una joven mujer acusándolo de algo muy grave. Pero era Emmett, su Emmett, y él jamás la dañaría, por ninguna razón y bajo ninguna circunstancia. En un balance final, decidió acompañarlo, aunque se prometió a sí misma que después lo pensaría bien, que valoraría cada aspecto de la historia. Así se subió con cuidado al Jeep.

- Gracias. –murmuró él antes de cerrar la puerta con delicadeza y subir al asiento del conductor, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría.

Mientras manejaba trató de pensar en la mejor forma de plantear las cosas para que Rose le creyera, porque él era inocente, nunca cometió el acto tan terrible del que aquella mujer lo acusó años atrás guiada por el despecho y la ira. Pero aún así… con todo lo que ya había vivido Rosalie, no estaba seguro de que pudiera creerle y tal vez esa desconocida que ya una vez le trajo las peores consecuencias, volvería para arrebatarle lo que él amaba.

**&…&…**

Bella estaba en su departamento con Jacob, sólo miraban una película y la noche que caía prometía ser tranquila como tantas otras de sábado que pasaron juntos en los últimos años. Entonces, el teléfono de la joven sonó y ella sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que era Edward quien llamaba. Instintivamente se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación antes de contestar, no le pasó inadvertida la mirada de Jacob en su espalda, obviamente su actitud la había delatado.

- ¿Hola? –preguntó al chico del otro lado con toda la tranquilidad que pudo fingir.

- Bella ¿cómo estás? –le preguntó Edward sin intentar ocultar la sonrisa.

- Eh… bien… -dudó un poco ¿sería mejor si saliera definitivamente de la habitación? No, eso sólo haría que Jacob sospechara cosas en vano.

- Lamento molestarte, pero necesito pedirte algo. Intenté llamar a Emmett, pero debe estar demasiado ocupado para responder el teléfono.

- ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió intrigada.

- Hoy es mi turno de ir con Jasper y ya debería estar allá, pero el ensayo se va a tardar todavía un rato ¿crees que puedas cubrirme un par de horas? Es sábado por la noche, no quisiera dejarlo solo.

- Por supuesto, voy para allá.

- Gracias, Bella. –le dijo tranquilo, sabiendo que por lo menos esa noche la vería unos minutos cuando fuera a relevarla… en realidad esa fue la razón de haberla llamado y mentirle diciendo que buscó antes a Emmett. Simplemente necesitaba verla.

- De nada.

Ella colgó y suspiró antes de voltear a ver a Jacob y encontrarlo con la mirada inquisidora y una ceja levantada, por supuesto que esta vez no tendría problemas… el asunto era con Jasper, así que ni siquiera tenía que sentirse más culpable de lo normal.

- ¿Algo que quieras compartir con el resto de la clase? –preguntó el chico suponiendo lo peor.

- Tengo que salir, era Edward. –aclaró y antes de que Jake tuviera oportunidad de decir nada, levantó una mano para silenciarlo. – Va a llegar tarde con Jasper y me pidió que lo cubriera, es todo.

- Te llevo. –ofreció él no muy contento por tener que dejarla ir pero bastante aliviado de que como mínimo no tendría que estar muriéndose de celos unas horas.

El camino lo hicieron sumidos en un cómodo silencio de paz, aunque Bella no estaba del todo tranquila. En realidad, ya rara vez, si no es que nunca, se sentía muy relajada. La situación con Edward era como un ácido que lentamente la corroía por dentro. Por más que estaba decidida a alejarse de él y permanecer al lado de Jacob, eso no la exentó de buenas raciones de dolor, de extrañarlo, de desear estar con él. Ella era perfectamente consciente de que no existía una salida para su situación, porque los quería a los dos y ambos la querían a ella. Así que… a veces, cuando todo estaba en silencio y tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar, las cosas le parecían mil veces peores… un laberinto sin salida, estaría así por siempre, amando demasiado a ambos, pero a ninguno lo suficiente para cambiar las cosas, sólo lo necesario para hacerlos sufrir más y de paso hacerlo ella también.

Al bajarse del auto prometió llamarlo para que fuera a recogerla y él la dejó ir con una sonrisa, su Jacob, siempre sería su sol personal. Mientras subía hasta el departamento de Jasper no evitó pensar en qué clase de entretenimiento podría tener mientras Edward llegaba, aunque eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, a veces su amigo rubio era tan fácil de entretener como Emmett, con cualquier cosa podrían distraerse. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de escuchar un "está abierto" y entrar, eso fue extraño pero igual Jasper ya debería estar esperando por Edward.

- ¿Bella? –preguntó cuando la vio.

Él iba vestido solamente con unos pantalones de mezclilla, nada más. En el cuerpo se le veían varias cicatrices como huella indeleble de su pasado y llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que llamó la atención de la chica, sino su semblante en general. No parecía él mismo, sus ojos vivos pero vidriosos se movían constantemente, era como si no pudiera estar quieto en el mismo lugar.

- Edward va a llegar más tarde, vine un rato mientras ¿estás bien? –inquirió acercándose.

- Perfectamente, pero me estaba preguntando dónde estaría mi niñera de hoy. –se rió de forma amarga.

- ¿Consumiste algo? –soltó al pregunta sin pensarlo y sabiendo que la respuesta era más que obvia.

- Si me tratan como un niño, me comporto como tal. Ven, siéntate. –la invitó al comedor y le sirvió un vaso lleno de algún tipo de vino que ella no supo identificar, pero sí le quedó muy claro que efectivamente Jasper estaba bajo el efecto de algo.

- Aún no entiendo por qué lo haces. –le dijo mientras se sentaba tratando de entender las razones de su amigo.

- Para salir de la maldita realidad. Quizás tu vida sea perfecta y no tengas ningún vacío, ningún problema que quieras olvidar, pero yo no tengo tanta maldita suerte. –apagó el cigarro y de inmediato fue por otro y lo encendió.

- No puedes estar seguro de eso. Todos tenemos problemas. –le aseguró pensando en cómo cada día se le hacía más difícil de vivir sin Edward a su lado y sabiendo que siempre sería así y que eventualmente él encontraría a alguien que sí pudiera darle absolutamente todo.

- Entonces toma. –le ofreció a Bella varias pastillas blancas. – Tal vez deberías intentarlo y de verdad hacerme compañía por una vez.

Dicho eso fue a la sala y encendió el televisor comenzando a cambiar los canales rápidamente. Por el efecto de lo que consumió se sentía con demasiada energía y no deseaba nada más que salir del departamento y andar por ahí vagando, ir y buscar una pelea, lo que fuera con tal de moverse. Pero estaba muy seguro de que eso significaría literalmente escaparse de Bella. Aunque si lo pensaba más detenidamente sí podría hacerlo, ella no intentaría restringirlo físicamente como uno de los chicos. Jasper sonrió y apagó el televisor, se puso de pie y tomó la playera más cercana, se la puso y apagó el cigarrillo antes de regresar a la mesa para informarle a Bella que se iba.

Pero al verla se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Su amiga estaba terminando de beberse el vino y aunque su expresión era de desagrado, hacía un buen trabajo, además, no estaban a la vista las pastillas que le había dejado. Esperó un poco hasta que el vaso estuvo vacío y ella lo miró a los ojos con expresión preocupada, pero ese no era el momento para esas cosas, al contrario, tenían que salir a festejar que por una vez Bella se estaba divirtiendo de verdad.

- Hay muchas cosas que hacer afuera. –le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, halándola para que se pusiera de pie.

- Pero Edward va a venir. –se quejó ella sintiendo el ardor en su garganta y algo de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer.

- No. Hoy te vas a divertir.

- Pero… -se quejó mientras salían del departamento. – está bien… supongo que puedo llamarlo y decirle que me quedaré toda la noche… -murmuró sin saber exactamente en qué se había metido.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Espero que les haya gustado. **Mil grax** por leer y por todos sus comentarios que me animan siempre. A ver qué sucede con Bella y su pequeña incursión al mundo de las drogas! Son los lados buenos y malos de las amistades verdaderas, juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Me despido y si tienen dos minutos les pido un review, pedrada, jitomatazo, observación! Son bien recibidos! **Y de nuevo, mil grax!**


	16. Las horas

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negritasa**... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Cuando Emmett detuvo el auto en el edificio donde vivía Rosalie hubo una pausa incómoda, él no estaba aún seguro de si lo dejaría subir con ella para tener una conversación de verdad o tendría que decírselo mientras la seguía por las escaleras. Cuando ella se bajó y cerró la portezuela él se preguntó si esa sería su única oportunidad para hablar.

- Rose, no es lo que parece. –inició siguiéndola de cerca. – Mira… hacía mucho que no recordaba la existencia de esa niña…

- Pues hizo acusaciones muy serias como para ser alguien sin importancia. –replicó sin mirarlo.

- Lo de ella fue un error que cometí en la universidad, una sola noche que casi me arruina el resto de la vida.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Metías niñas en tu cama?

- Claro que no. –le tomó la mano y la sintió retirarse un poco del contacto, eso lo hirió. En ese momento supo que Rosalie era la misma chica distante de un tiempo atrás, esa que no lo dejaba acercarse tanto física como metafóricamente hablando. – Rose, no me alejes, tengo que explicarte.

Para ese momento llegaron al departamento de la chica y ella abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar tras de sí con la convicción de escucharlo para valorar la situación… aunque para ser sincera consigo misma sentía que las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser como antes ¿podría volver a confiar en él? ¿Sentirse segura a su lado?

- Te escucho. –le aseguró sentándose en una orilla del sillón grande de tal forma que él tuvo que hacer lo mismo pero a cierta distancia.

- En la universidad, al principio, todo se trataba de fiestas, chicas, alcohol y los entrenamientos. Cada noche alguien organizaba una fiesta diferente y siempre asistía. Nunca faltaron compañeras dispuestas a mantener relaciones ocasionales y como además de ti nunca conocí a alguien que me interesara en realidad… así era mi vida. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero tampoco me arrepiento. Sólo fue diversión.

- Jugabas con ellas… -murmuró medio preguntándole.

- No, Rosalie. Ellas lo deseaban así, todo era de mutuo acuerdo. Una fiesta, alcohol, pasar la noche y ya, sólo a algunas las vi un par de veces más. Ninguna tuvo problemas conmigo ni yo con ellas… ninguna excepto esta… niña. –él en su fuero interno solía llamarla de otra forma pero no consideró que en ese momento ayudara mucho a su causa el utilizar palabras ofensivas. –Todo empezó como siempre, un viernes por la noche, una fiesta, diversión y ella se acercó a mí. Estuvimos bailando y cuando era momento de irnos se fue conmigo al dormitorio.

Emmett hizo una pausa y suspiró ¿cómo contárselo delicadamente? No quería hacerlo sonar como que toda la culpa fue de la niña, porque él se equivocó al no ser cuidadoso, al simplemente dejarse llevar sin meditar las consecuencias.

- No quiero escuchar los detalles morbosos. –se quejó ella.

- Claro que no. –frunció el seño- El problema fue a la mañana siguiente cuando ella empezó a hablar de lo maravilloso que era que fuéramos novios y lo mucho que se iban a impresionar sus amigas de la preparatoria.

- ¿Preparatoria?

- Exactamente, Rose. Yo nunca le pregunté su edad, pero estaba en una fiesta en la universidad, asumí que asistía a ella. Además no éramos novios.

- ¿Se obsesionó contigo y te hizo la vida imposible?

- Más bien fue a contarles a sus padres y a la policía del universitario que la engañó para llevarla a la cama.

Emmett simplemente lo dijo así, de la forma más sencilla que pudo para mantener las cosas en paz, aunque en su momento atravesó por una gran crisis, ver a los policías llamándolo para interrogarlo en la comisaría, el padre furioso amenazando con hacerle daño, los rumores que se esparcieron en el campus… todo.

- ¿Estuviste en la cárcel? –preguntó sorprendida.

- No, nunca llegó a eso. Ella no tenía pruebas de… lo que hicimos. –una vez más Emmett agradeció el que siempre utilizara un preservativo- Además dijo que yo la estuve buscando desde tiempo antes y la llevé a la fiesta, pero había suficientes testigos para desmontar su mentira. Sin embargo sí me causó muchos problemas. Estuvieron a punto de sacarme del equipo y me quitaron la beca. Después de eso tuve que trabajar para poder continuar estudiando ahí.

Emmett se quedó en silencio unos momentos, recordando cada cosa difícil que tuvo que pasar, cómo en más de una ocasión pensó que todo se había terminado, su diversión, sus amigos… y sobre todo la oportunidad de seguir jugando y llegar a ser profesional. Eso sin contar a sus padres, quienes se enteraron de la situación cuando la mensualidad de la universidad aumentó sin razón aparente, entonces lo llamaron para pedirle una explicación. Para ese momento él ya sabía que eso iba a suceder y estaba trabajando para tener dinero y pagar, pero de todas formas no le gustó decepcionarlos contándoles lo sucedido. Eventualmente ellos entendieron que Emmett jamás actuó con malas intenciones, pero de todas formas la relación con ellos nunca volvió a ser la misma después de que se enteraran que ya no era el chico tranquilo que ellos criaron.

**FLASHBACK**

**EMMETT POV**

Estuve 100% convencido de que ir y contarles en persona era lo correcto, pero ahora que vi su reacción, me doy cuenta de que lo fácil hubiera sido decirles por teléfono, así no tendría que haber visto su cara de decepción cuando se entraron de mi comportamiento irresponsable. Pero ya estaba hecho, la chica, el escándalo, la policía, la universidad, el trabajo… haberles contado. Ya nada más me faltaba esperar a que me dijeran todo lo que desearan.

- ¿Entonces? ¿No vas a ir a la cárcel?

- No, papá. Ella no tuvo pruebas de nada.

- ¿Y el padre de la chica? ¿No crees que es peligroso? Que tal vez él busque venganza por lo que le hiciste a su hija…

- Yo no le hice nada a su hija… -murmuré ¿cómo no podían entender que ella no era una víctima inocente?

- Emmett, lo que pasó entre ella y tú es una realidad. –me reprimió mi padre una vez más. Sólo no quiero enterarme de que un día alguien llegó a golpearte por eso.

- Puedo defenderme. –aseguré cruzándome de brazos.

- Y meterte en más problemas. –mi padre suspiró cansado, decepcionado mientras mamá solamente observaba, ella no había dicho ni una palabra desde que les conté. – Pero supongo que ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiar las cosas ¿piensas seguir estudiando, trabajando y entrenando?

- Ese es el plan. –aseguré, por lo menos la conversación iba tomando rumbos menos difíciles.

- ¿Crees que vas a poder hacerlo todo? –cuestionó empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, bueno, tal vez me apresuré con eso de los tiempos menos difíciles.

- Voy a hacerlo. No voy a renunciar por culpa de esa estúpida…

- ¡Emmett! –me reprimió mamá, hablando por primera vez.

- Escuchen. Sólo pensé que era buena idea contarles en persona lo que pasó. Creo que me equivoqué. De todas formas, ahora lo saben y tengo que irme. Mañana hay clases a primera hora y aún tengo cosas que hacer. No se preocupen, voy a manejar esto, ustedes sigan como hasta ahora y yo me encargo del resto del dinero.

- Espero que puedas hacerlo. –me dijo papá y asentí, después se marchó hacia la cocina, yo solamente me quedé viendo a mi madre, cuando ella se aproximó y me abrazó, entendí que no estaba enojada, sino peor… su decepción era demasiado grande.

– Lo siento. –murmuré devolviéndole el gesto, sin saber que más hacer.

- Me pregunto… -dijo en voz baja al separarse. – qué pensaría Rosalie del hombre que eres ahora.

Me congelé. En ese momento fue como si todo el mundo se detuviera. Rosalie. Mi madre siempre estuvo encantada con ella, me dijo mil veces que era la mejor chica que pude escoger para ser mi novia, nunca paraba de alabarla y cuando nos separamos… ella lo sintió mucho. Pero mencionarla en ese momento… fue un golpe muy bajo. Claro, puedo entender a qué se refería, la diferencia entre el adolescente, eternamente enamorado de su novia, la chica hermosa y dulce con la que pensaba casarse algún día. Y ahora… esto, el universitario dedicado a fiestas y mujeres. Por supuesto, debí entender antes que eso era lo que mi madre pensaba.

- Cuídate. –me dijo antes de irse también hacia la cocina y dejarme ahí, aún incapaz de poderme mover.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- No sabía que ella pensara así de mí. –dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

- Siempre te quiso.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, Emmett pensó en qué tanta razón tendría su madre aquella vez y le dio miedo conocer la respuesta, aunque en ese punto era inevitable saber qué creía Rosalie de él.

- Eventualmente me devolvieron la beca, pero como ya estaba muy acostumbrado a trabajar y mantener disciplina, continué haciéndolo. Para cuando me gradué y me reclutaron ella ya era asunto olvidado. Hoy fue la primera vez que se me cruzó por la mente en mucho tiempo, por eso no te dije nada antes. –le aclaró dando pie para que finalmente diera un veredicto.

- Aquella noche, cuando Alice, Bella y yo fuimos contigo al club nocturno. Te vi rodeado de mujeres y me di cuenta cómo las trataban los demás. Por eso no pude quedarme, porque pensé que eras como ellos. Que sólo utilizabas a las mujeres. Después, cuando te volví a conocer pensé que me había equivocado y que eras aún el chico dulce del que me enamoré.

- Rose, soy el mismo que he sido siempre. Tú lo sabes, en el fondo lo sabes. –le reiteró con entusiasmo, deseando que le creyera, sintiendo como si su felicidad dependiera de ello.

Lentamente se acercó para tomarle la mano, tenía miedo de que ella se alejara otra vez, así que cuando Rose no se apartó del contacto, fue una grata sorpresa. Después buscó sus ojos para saber si las cosas estaban bien, pero no los encontró. La mujer estaba viendo al suelo y tenía el seño fruncido.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó Emmett en tono bajo, una vez más no deseando escuchar la respuesta.

- Necesito tiempo para… pensar. Lo siento. –respondió apenas en un susurro y sin voltear a verlo.

- Entiendo. Creo que esta vez no debo regresar a media noche con helado ¿cierto? –esperó y ella asintió luego de un minuto. – Está bien, Rosie. Lo lamento mucho. Pero sabes que voy a estar esperando por ti. Si puedes perdonarme… sólo llama.

En un gesto casi desesperado Emmett le besó el dorso de la mano antes de salir sin mirarla una vez más, deseaba hacerlo pero sabía que si volteaba, entonces no tendría la fuerza para irse y darle el espacio que le estaba pidiendo.

**&…&…**

Bella y Jasper estaban en un parque, solos a altas horas de la madrugada. Para ese punto ya habían visitado un club nocturno y un bar, de los cuales se fueron por aburrimiento. La chica, justo cuando empezó a sentir el efecto de lo que tomó, le mando un mensaje de texto a Edward diciéndole que ella deseaba quedarse toda la noche pues estaba teniendo buena comunicación Jasper, luego, hizo lo mismo con Jacob y así consiguió su libertad.

Mientras se columpiaban y se reían ambos podían notar como si sus problemas no existieran, no los sentían, todo era la euforia del momento, las descargas de adrenalina, la despreocupación.

Jasper estaba bien acostumbrado a esto, amaba el sentir todo lo bueno y nada lo malo, pero para Bella era nuevo y hasta ese momento no tenía ya dudas de entender a Jasper, claro que esa sensación de libertad y ligereza valían la pena. Inclusive llegó a preguntarse por qué nunca antes pensó en hacerlo.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir después? –preguntó ella ansiosa de visitar otro sitio mientras iba en el punto más alto del columpio.

- A donde quieras, podríamos manejar hasta la playa. –le sugirió él que estaba exactamente en el otro extremo.

- ¿Podemos? –inquirió entusiasmada ante la idea de pasar el resto de la noche con el viento despeinándole el cabello por la carretera.

- Desde luego que sí. Tonta Bella, podemos hacer lo que sea.

Ambos se rieron y entonces Cuando Jasper iba hacia el frente simplemente saltó del columpio haciendo un aterrizaje perfecto con su físico atlético y todas las habilidades que le dejaron años de pelear.

- ¡Yo quiero hacer eso! –exclamó Bella.

- ¡Hazlo!

Ella calculó la distancia, era alto y sentí como si se estuviera moviendo muy rápido, supo que en otras condiciones jamás soñaría con intentarlo, pero esa noche era diferente y estaba muy decidida a saltar y que todo saliera perfecto. Esperó un par de segundos más y se soltó. Sintió el viaje muy corto y vio el suelo aproximarse hacia ella con gran velocidad, pero no se dio cuenta de que se golpearía hasta que lo hizo. Sin embargo inexplicablemente le pareció muy gracioso rodar por la tierra y comenzó a reírse.

- ¡Espectacular! –le dijo Jasper también entre risas mientras se aproximaba. - ¿Te rompiste algo?

- No lo sé. –contestó en tono festivo sentándose, ahí fue cuando sintió algo de dolor, pero apenas una molestia.

Entre los dos hicieron un recuento rápido de los daños. Debajo de los pantalones de mezclilla tenía las rodillas raspadas, al igual que las palmas de las manos y seguramente después alguna otra cosa le iba a doler, pero nada más. Entonces Jasper al ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto del chico, muy dispuestos a marcharse así nada más y continuar con su aventura. Él ya hasta estaba considerando el detenerse en algún punto a conseguir más alcohol o algo, ya que estaba consiguiendo que su amiga se divirtiera de verdad, deseaba hacerlo durar tanto como fuera posible. Pero al subirse al auto volteó a verla una vez más y notó algo diferente.

- Estás sangrando. –le avisó.

- No es cierto. –objetó ella.

- Eso, o se te están saliendo los sesos por la nariz. –ambos se rieron un momento y después al joven tanteó su rostro, sí había sangre ahí.

Bella esperó que el aroma la mareara, pero no podía olerlo, eso era bueno. Trató de detenerlo con la maga de su chamarra, pero en pocos segundos la sangre brotó en mayor cantidad.

- Maldita sea. –se quejó pensando en que no quería andar por ahí toda ensangrentada.

- ¿Te golpeaste la nariz? –inquirió Jasper de pronto recordando algunas experiencias de su pasado, cuando vio algo similar sucederle a otros.

- No.

- Vamos a tener que ir a un hospital. –frunció el seño lamentando que eso estuviera pasando, por un lado era peligroso y por otro, no quería armar un escándalo de aquello, cuando los doctores se enteraran de qué consumió su amiga, se les iba a armar un problema.

- ¡No! Jasper, estoy bien. Mira sólo es algo de sangre, quiero ir a la playa.

- Olvídalo Bella, ya lo he visto antes y nunca acaba bien. Te vas a desangrar.

- No es cierto.

- Tal vez no, pero sí es peligroso. Lo he visto antes. Y no discutas, no está a consideración. Si algo te pasa, Edward, o Jacob, o Alice o todos, incluidos Rose y Emmett, van a venir a golpearme y no pienso permitir eso.

- Aguafiestas.

Aunque el hombre mantuvo su tono festivo para no asustarla, sinceramente estaba preocupado, una vez hacía muchos años un conocido suyo pasó por lo mismo y terminó muerto. No supo si se desangró o no, pero sí recordaba que todo inició igual que esta vez y drogado o no, no iba a poner en peligro a su amiga. Por eso fue directo al hospital.

**&…&…**

Edward estaba ya en casa, en su habitación sin hacer nada, lamentando el que Bella deseara quedarse con Jasper toda la noche, ahí perdió su oportunidad de verla. En ese momento el teléfono sonó y vio que era Alice.

- Edward.- suspiró como aliviad ay él no lo entendió. - ¿Estás con Jasper? –quiso saber.

- No, Bella está con él. ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé, sólo creo que algo está mal. Es un… presentimiento. –dijo sin poder evitar sentirse tonta, aunque de sobra todos sabían que sus presentimientos no eran para ser ignorados. – Pero la llamé a ella y no respondió.

- Eso es extraño. Voy a intentarlo también y si no, voy a casa de Jasper. -antes de que Alice pudiera responder, Nessie se asomó por la puerta de Edward sosteniendo su teléfono celular y con expresión contrariada. – Espera, Alice.

- Es… Jacob… quiere hablar contigo. –le dijo su hermana.

- Alice, te llamo en cinco minutos, algo anda mal. Jacob quiere hablar conmigo y no sé por qué lo hace por el teléfono de mi hermana. –colgó sin esperar y tomó el celular poniéndose de pie, definitivamente tendría que salir esa noche. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde vive ese amigo suyo? Voy a ir a buscar a Bella.

- ¿Por qué harías eso? –contestó a la defensiva, aunque en ese momento los pensamientos de ambos estuvieran sincronizados.

- Ella no contesta el teléfono y discúlpame si ofendo a tu amigo con problemas de adicción, al dudar de la seguridad de mi Bella cuando está a solas con él.

- Voy a ir a buscarla. Desprecúpate. –colgó y le regresó el teléfono a su hermana haciendo una nota mental de interrogarla después, no era nada normal que Jacob lo buscara a través de ella.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y por qué fuiste tan grosero? –lo cuestionó Ness.

- No sé qué está pasando, justo eso voy a averiguar ahora. Y con él hago lo que se me de la gana. Tú quédate aquí, no necesito preocuparme por alguien más esta noche.

La pasó de largo y se subió al auto, entonces llamó a Jasper sin muchas esperanzas de que respondiera, así que cuando lo hizo por un momento se sintió aliviado, tal vez todos estaban paranóicos… aunque el presentimiento de Alice…

- Edward… -saludó el rubio dudoso el otro lado.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y Bella?

- Eh… calma, no pasa nada. –murmuró nada convencido.

- Jasper. Dime qué está pasando. Ella no contesta su teléfono ¿dónde están?

- Estamos en el hospital, pero ella está bien.

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? ¿En qué hospital están?

- En el Sur. Ella está bien. Sólo… se cayó de un columpio. –explicó lo más básico, aunque para ese momento los doctores ya le habían informado que ese sangrado de la nariz fue más bien por las drogas y el alcohol.

- No es cierto. –sentenció Edward, sin importar que estuvieran en el teléfono, era capaz de intuir que Jasper ocultaba algo. – Dime qué demonios pasó.

- Fuimos a un parque, saltó del columpio y se cayó. –reiteró sintiéndose culpable.

- ¿Y por qué Bella haría eso? –él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas que con seguridad iban a acabar en un viaje al hospital.

- Es que ella… yo… bueno… -suspiró.

- Jasper. Estoy a cinco minutos de llegar, dime qué demonios pasó. –prácticamente rugió en el teléfono mientras aceleraba a fondo.

- Le di unas pastillas y alcohol. –confesó finalmente, sabiendo que no había más opciones que decir la verdad.

- Imbécil. –murmuró Edward y colgó inmediatamente concentrándose en el camino tanto como su enojo se lo permitía.

Quería asesinar a Jasper por involucrar a Bella en sus tonterías y también se odiaba a sí mismo por mandarla esa noche… y todo por el estúpido capricho de verla unos minutos. Se estacionó en un lugar cercano a la entrada y antes de que pudiera ir a la sala de emergencias su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Alice. Justo lo que necesitaba.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó. – Voy a casa de Jasper…

- No están ahí. Bella tomó algo de lo que Jasper tenía y estamos en el Hospital del Sur.

- Voy para allá. ¿Cómo están? –preguntó ya sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Dijo Jasper que no es nada lo de Bella, y al parecer él está bien, pero cuando lo vea…

- ¡Edward no puedes…!

- Lo siento.

Terminó la llamada en el momento justo en que pasó la puerta y vio a Jasper recargado contra una pared, guardó el teléfono en un bolsillo y fue directamente hacia él. Si tenía que ser justo, pudo reconocer la culpa en cada facción de su amigo, pero en ese momento eso no hizo diferencia alguna.

Sin molestarse en decir nada, impactó su puño contra el rostro de Jasper, quien no intentó defenderse y sólo se cubrió un poco el labio, tanteando las gotas de sangre que inmediatamente aparecieron. Luego se quedaron quietos unos instantes y un oficial de seguridad se acercó con claras intenciones de detener a Edward.

- Déjelo. Me lo merecía. –dijo Jasper.

- Tengo que pedirles que salgan. –anunció el desconocido.

- Oficial, en verdad, todo está bien y no se va a volver a repetir. –aseguró Edward y algo en su mirada hizo que el otro se marchara a su puesto de vigilancia, aunque no les quitó la mirada de encima.

- Voy a entrar a verla.

- No puedes, están deteniendo la hemorragia.

- ¿Hemorragia? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza?

- No, no. Eh… no fue por la caída. Al parecer salió ilesa de eso. Los doctores dijeron que la combinación de las pastillas y el alcohol subió su presión arterial y por eso comenzó a sangrarle la nariz.

- No lo puedo creer. –murmuró Edward apretándose el puente de la nariz.

- Lo siento. No debí ofrecerle nada. Es mi culpa.

- Sí, es tu culpa ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque jamás pensé que lo tomaría. –se explicó con un toque de incredulidad en la voz.

- Lo sé. –Edward suspiró y meditó la posibilidad de informarle a su amigo que Alice estaba en camino, pero decidió no hacerlo. - ¿Tienes el celular de Bella?

- Eh… no. Debe estar en el auto ¿lo necesitas?

- No. –sacó su teléfono para llamar a Nessie, pues por más que odiara la idea, sabía que tendría que informarle a Jacob de la situación y al parecer su hermana era una forma segura de hacerlo.

- ¿Edward? –lo saludó ella con la voz alterada.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor. Llama a Jacob y dile que estamos en el Hospital del Sur, Bella va a estar bien… sólo… no sé, dile que se cayó de un columpio.

- ¿Y crees que Jacob va a creer esa escusa tan tonta?

- No lo sé. Solamente supongo que ella prefiere que él venga. Avísale y ya. Y quédate en casa. –le reiteró.

- Lo siento, ya estoy en la calle. Yo le digo a Jacob.

Ness cortó la comunicación y Edward sintió aún más la ira que recorría sus venas. Su hermana por lo general hacía lo que quería sin importarle mucho lo que otros dijeran, pero esa noche en especial le hubiera gustado que lo escuchara.

- ¿Le avisaste? –la voz de Jasper lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y al ver hacia la entrada vio a Alice.

- Ella me llamó, tuvo un mal presentimiento y te estaba buscando. No iba a mentirle.

Alice los saludó a ambos de forma tímida, especialmente a Jasper, preguntó cómo sucedieron las cosas y el estado de Bella, y luego los tres se quedaron en silencio. Esa era la primera vez que la pareja se veía desde el día en que ella encontró la droga y las circunstancias definitivamente no eran las mejores… así que ninguno supo qué decir o hacer para no empeorar la situación. Jasper simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no podía irse y dejar a Bella así nada más cuando se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido. Alice quería hablar con él, pero en verdad no sabía qué decirle, así que se puso a calcular las posibilidades de llamar a Rose y Emmett, ella creía que les gustaría estar ahí, pero conocía lo suficiente a Bella para saber que no deseaba hacer más escándalo de su pequeña incursión al mundo de las drogas. Mientras, Edward simplemente trataba de prepararse para el momento en que Jacob llegara.

Varios minutos después, cuando vio entrar al chico con semblante alterado por la puerta de emergencias, se puso de pie, dispuesto a tratar de habar pacíficamente. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, notó a su hermana justo a un paso detrás y eso los desconcertó lo suficiente para desenfocar su atención, tanto, que no notó cuán cerca estaba Jacob hasta que lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

Jasper reaccionó en ese momento y fue para evitar que los otros se pelearan, se adelantó a Alice y le puso una mano en el hombro a Jacob, quien simplemente se la quitó de un manotazo y le tiró un golpe a la cara, al cual debido a los rápidos reflejos del rubio, falló. Alice quiso interponerse, detenerlos de armar una pelea ahí, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Jasper reaccionó y trató de golpear a Jacob, quien se hizo a un lado y con el mismo movimiento acertó un puñetazo en el abdomen del rubio.

Por un segundo todo parecía pólvora a punto de explotar, los tres chicos se miraban alternadamente y Alice no tenía idea de cómo resolver aquello, afortunadamente la suerte le sonrió en ese instante y Ness se adelantó parándose en medio de los tres sin aviso alguno.

- Familiares de la señorita Isabella Swan. –avisó un médico y eso fue suficiente para que Jacob y Edward dejaran sus posturas hostiles.

Sin previo aviso Jake fue y se pasó diciendo ser el novio de la paciente, Edward hubiera deseado ser él quien entrara, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues sentía que a pesar de cualquier cosa… él no tenía ningún derecho de estar ahí. Además de que seguramente Bella preferiría ver al chico con el que compartía su vida y no a él, quien además de sólo ser un amigo, fue el culpable de que ella estuviera con Jasper esa noche.

Jacob entró y escuchó cómo el médico le dijo que Bella tenía un par de raspones y estaría media dormida por los medicamentos que tuvieron que darle, además le explicó la suerte que tuvo al ser una hemorragia nasal y no una en el cerebro. Le dijo que muchos no tenían esa fortuna y que ella se recuperaría totalmente de aquella noche. Luego, lo dejó junto a la camilla donde estaba la chica, dormida, vistiendo una bata azul claro y cubierta con una delgada sábana blanca, al lado suyo colgaba una bolsa con suero. Por un instante el chico pensó en lo disgustada que estaría ella al ver eso, odiaba las agujas.

Cuando el médico se fue, él se puso a su lado y la observó unos instantes antes de atreverse a tocarla, tenía todavía los estragos de la adrenalina en el cuerpo, apenas comenzaba a recibir las primeras oleadas de alivio, al verla sana y salva. Lentamente le rozó la mano con los dedos para saber si estaba totalmente dormida, al principio ella no reaccionó y entonces le tomó la mano por completo, en ese momento Bella susurró algo que él hubiera preferido nunca escuchar.

- Edward… -fue apenas un sonido débil, como cada vez que ella hablaba en sueños, pero esta vez no fue algo sin importancia, Jacob lo sintió como un balde de agua fría.

En realidad no supo qué hacer, así que se limitó a salir de ahí, enfurecido, no con ella sino con ese hombre que al parecer había regresado para robársela. Cruzó la sala de emergencias dando grandes zancadas y volvió hasta donde estaban los demás, ahí apenas se detuvo un instante para hablarle a Alice, que de momento pareció su única opción segura.

- Cuídala. –le ordenó antes de irse.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ¿qué demonios fue eso? No pudieron entender semejante acción, el fuego en su mirada, la furia que destilaba en cada paso… y el hecho de irse y dejarla, no sola, pero sí con ellos, quienes bien sabían nunca fueron de su agrado.

- ¡Jake! –fue Ness la primera en reaccionar y salir corriendo detrás de él, pero Edward la detuvo tomándole la mano. - ¡Déjame!

- Por una vez haz lo que te digo y quédate aquí. –le ordenó creyendo que no era seguro que su hermana estuviera cerca de Jacob en aquellos momentos.

- ¡Suéltame! –con un movimiento se zafó del agarre y fue hacia la salida. – Más tarde te llamo. –prometió como un premio de consolación, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejar marchar así nada más a Jake, no en ese estado.

Edward se quedó ahí, pensó en ir tras ella pero sabía que era una causa pedida, nunca lograría que Ness no hiciera su voluntad. Así que no lo quedó más opción que dejarla ir… detrás del hombre que odiaba. Perfecto, ahora Jacob Black no sólo tenía a Bella, sino que también su hermana parecía mantener un extraño vínculo con él.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Espero que a pesar de ser algo corto, les haya gustado! Creo que nos aproximamos al final, la verdad no estoy del todo segura, aún faltan varias cosillas por suceder. Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, por leer y decirme lo que opinan, siempre me animan mucho! Y pues si tienen 1 minuto les pido un review a ver q les pareció! **Mil grax!**


	17. Tiempo de cambio

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negritasa**... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Ness salió corriendo detrás de Jacob hasta que lo alcanzó varios metros después, pensó en qué decirle, pero en realidad actuó más por impulso y simplemente siguió caminando a su lado, esforzándose por mantenerle el paso. Era muy obvia la dirección que él llevaba, su auto, ese en el que llegaron juntos cuando ella lo llamó en cuanto Edward se fue de su casa y le pidió que pasara a recogerla para ayudarlo a investigar qué sucedía con Bella. Cuando llegaron al vehículo él fue directo a la puerta del conductor como si la estuviera ignorando, quizás eso hacía, por eso decidió hablar.

- Ábreme la puerta, Jake. –casi le ordenó.

- No. –respondió furioso todavía.

- Tú me trajiste, tú vas a regresarme a casa.

- Pídeselo a tu hermano.

- Jacob Black, ábreme la puerta o te juro que rompo el cristal. –lo amenazó desafiante, dispuesta a irse con él y averiguar qué sucedió.

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo. –se burló él.

- No me tientes. –levantó una ceja y se quedaron unos segundos enfrentándose con la mirada hasta que finalmente Jacob cedió y rodeó el auto para abrirle, no deseaba que se hiriera intentando la estupidez de quebrar un cristal con las manos desnudas.

Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro, Jake emprendió camino hacia la casa de ella, muy poco dispuesto a hablar o tener compañía esa noche, cuando todo lo que deseaba era tomar un camino que lo llevara muy lejos y quizás no volver nunca.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te alteró así? ¿Es que ella está mal? –inquirió Ness, sabiendo que quizás no contaba con demasiado tiempo.

- No. Ella va a estar bien.

- Jake… -suspiró. –No tengo idea de qué te pasa, si me lo dijeras, podría ayudarte.

- Pues… no creo que quieras asesinar a tu hermano ¿verdad? –le dijo entre dientes mientras se detenía contra su voluntad en una luz roja.

- No fue Edward quien le dio las pastillas a Bella y en todo caso, ella decidió tomárselas.

- No me refiero a eso. –la cortó de tajo volteando a verla por primera vez, sin embargo en ese instante la luz cambió a verde y él volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

- ¡Entonces dímelo! Puedo guardar el secreto si eso ese es el problema. –esta vez muy contra su voluntad, su tono fue de súplica.

- El problema es que él nunca la dejó libre, jamás, ni un solo instante desde que eran niños. Tiene sus garras enterradas en lo más profundo de Bella y no importa qué haga yo, jamás voy a poder liberarla de eso.

- Bella está contigo. –le dijo sintiéndose triste, aunque no pudo definir de dónde provino esa emoción.

- Y aún así dijo su nombre cuando yo le tomé la mano. Si ella sigue a mi lado es porque no quiere herirme, nada más. Y yo he sido el imbécil que se aferra a ella… -dejó que sus palabras se perdieran, no necesitaba continuar hablando, por sencillo que fuera hacerlo con Ness, la conversación de cómo Bella no lo amaba no eran terrenos que quisiera tocar.

- Eso fue lo que pasó entonces… pero Bella pudo estar aún drogada… si no sabía que eras tú… -suspiró sintiéndose peor con cada palabra que usaba para excusar a la otra joven.

- No es necesario que hagas eso. No intentes explicarla yo sé muy bien como son las cosas. Pero no por eso puedo tomarlas con calma. Siempre he podido lidiar con el recuerdo, pero ahora que lo tiene cerca… no hay nada que pueda hacer y he sido un estúpido al no rendirme antes.

Ness se quedó callada unos minutos, buscando palabras adecuadas, pero no las encontró. Deseaba decirle lo que fuera para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero en cada intento se dio cuenta de que ella misma se sentía mal, como si muy en su interior no deseara que las cosas entre él y Bella estuvieran bien. Una pequeña parte era por su hermano, para que Edward encontrara la felicidad que perdió al separarse de la chica de cabellos castaños, pero en mayor proporción… se trataba de un sentimiento extraño, de egoísmo, ira, dolor… una mezcla extraña que se le hizo muy parecida a los celos. Aunque no les encontró razón.

Cuando dieron vuelta en la calle que dentro de poco los llevaría a casa de Ness, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad quería dejarla e irse solo pero eso no podía permitírselo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar así nada más… enojado, fuera de sí, capaz de hacer alguna estupidez que luego lamentaría.

- Jacob, vamos a otro lado. –le dijo pensando en dónde sería perfecto para pasar a su lado esos momentos.

- Querías que te trajera a tu casa. –le recordó en tono severo.

- Ve a donde quieras, pero llévame contigo. –estaba casi empezando a suplicar de nuevo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía el arma perfecta. – Me lo debes. Yo te facilité mis servicios como medio de comunicación. –le aclaró.

- Sí, gracias a ti la encontré. –Jacob sabía que ella tenía razón, pero en ese punto no sonaba muy convencido de que a final de cuentas hubiera sido buena idea tratar de cuidar a Bella esa noche.

- Y sabes que está a salvo. Si no, estarías muerto de la preocupación. Así que como estás en deuda, Jacob Black, vas a llevarme contigo a donde quiera que vayas.

No pudo creer el tono de seguridad y autocomplacencia de la joven, por puro reflejo la miró unos segundos y no le extrañó notarla sonriente, convencida de que lo tenía justo donde quería, acorralado para que le cumpliera su capricho. Esa niña era la criatura más increíble que pudiera existir, solamente a ella se le ocurriría aferrarse a estar a su lado para darle apoyo utilizando un medio tan vil como ese chantaje. Y peor aún… solamente ella podría hacer que funcionara de verdad. Jacob suspiró y dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina, no estando muy seguro de a dónde iba, pero con la certeza de que no estaría solo.

**&…&…**

Emmett estaba despierto en su recámara, la noche iba ya más cerca del amanecer que de otra cosa y él todavía no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, o más bien rato atrás que se había dado por vencido. Pensaba en todas las cosas que salieron mal ese día desde que se topó a la misma mujer que años antes le causara tantos problemas. Aunque esta vez se culpaba más a sí mismo y a su estupidez, pues debió decirle antes a Rosalie, fue tonto haberse olvidado de todo lo que esa noche de pasión en la universidad le trajo. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho y seguramente Rose jamás podría confiar en él de nuevo. Tal vez si ella no tuviera ese pasado tan difícil, podría hacerlo, pero como estaban las cosas ni siquiera podía culparla por odiarlo.

Miró el teléfono y consideró por milésima vez la posibilidad de llamarla. Y de nuevo se contuvo. Tenía que darle espacio y tiempo tal como se lo prometió, aunque no estuviera en su naturaleza ser paciente, por ella, lo haría. Suspiró y escuchó su teléfono sonar, eso era extraño ¿algo habría sucedido? Contestó sin fijarse quién era y al instante se sorprendió.

- Hola. –lo saludó Rosalie del otro lado de la línea.

- Rose. –respondió con una sonrisa deslizándose en sus labios, quizás no tendría que ser tan paciente, tal vez ella no lo odiaba.

- Algo pasó, Alice me llamó, dice que Bella está en el hospital. –le informó algo alarmada.

- ¿Qué? –al instante su felicidad se esfumó tornándose en preocupación. - ¿Qué le pasó?

- Al parecer Jasper le facilitó sustancias que la llevaron ahí. Pero dicen que va a estar bien. –esta vez su tono era de claro enojo y Emmett supo perfectamente entenderla. – Voy a ir para allá.

- Yo también ¿qué hospital es?

- Hospital del Sur. Allá te veo.

Cuando Rosalie terminó la llamada él empezó a moverse de inmediato para salir de ahí. Que mala noche escogieron para tener esa pequeña crisis, por lo menos podría estar haciendo algo más que esperar por Rosalie, pero al mismo tiempo estaba decepcionado de que ella llamara para darle una noticia y no porque lo deseara así.

Suspiró y se apresuró a llegar al hospital. Ahí no le extrañó nada encontrar ya a todos reunidos. Tuvo el pequeño impulso de golpear a Jasper, pero la marca en su labio y el que Edward estuviera moviendo la mano derecha inconscientemente como si le doliera, le dijeron que ese trabajo estaba hecho, inclusive la idea lo hizo reír un poco. Fue directamente hacia ellos, todos lo miraron pero él se fijó primero en Rosalie, quien estaba obviamente enojada, luego, le habló a su amigo rubio.

- Ya te golpearon esta noche ¿verdad?

- Dos veces. –contestó él temiendo que la tercera estuviera muy cerca.

- Excelente. Me ahorraron el trabajo. ¿Cómo está mi hermanita? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Edward.

- Bien. La van a subir a una habitación. Tuvimos que obligarla a quedarse, cuando despertó quería irse en ese momento –suspiró y sonrió un poco.

- Perfecto, debe estar extasiada de felicidad.

Se quedaron todos ahí en la sala de espera por varios minutos sin decir casi nada, no era una situación feliz ni se encontraban relajados, así que las conversaciones joviales parecían fuera de lugar. Además, siendo tan tarde, o temprano, estaban cansados.

- Voy a caminar antes de quedarme dormido. –les dijo Emmett y salió no dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el agotamiento.

Usualmente tenía más energías, pero no esa noche, no después de lo que sucedió con Rosalie. Cruzó la calle sin fijarse en lo que hacía, pero una vez que estuvo del otro lado se dio cuenta de que caminar tampoco iba a ayudarlo, al contrario, le estaba drenando las energías aún más. Por eso decidió regresar al hospital, aunque no entró, se limitó a sentarse en una jardinera a unos pocos metros de la puerta. Se talló los ojos y bostezó tratando de desperezarse, aunque parecía poco probable que lo lograra.

De repente escuchó las puertas corredizas abrirse y miró a Rosalie salir, ella se detuvo y miró a su alrededor ¿lo estaría buscando? Quizás, pero no debería ser nada bueno porque en cuanto lo encontró agachó la mirada y caminó exactamente en la dirección opuesta. Eso le dolió demasiado. ¿Es que esa noche no se iba a terminar nunca?

Emmett suspiró y se quedó viendo hacia la nada, empezó a pensar en mil cosas, sus entrenamientos comenzarían pronto, hacía mucho que no tenía casi contacto con sus amigos del equipo, quizás debería entrar al hospital por si algo pasaba, tal vez simplemente debería irse y Bella lo entendería. Estaba así perdido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a Rose hasta que ella se detuvo justo enfrente de él a un metro escaso de distancia.

La joven en realidad no sabía qué decir, le costó demasiado trabajo descubrir una forma apropiada para hacer eso que estaba intentando. Así que simplemente siguió el plan paso a paso, encontró a Emmett a solas, consiguió helado en una farmacia que estaba a media cuadra y luego llegó hasta él. Desafortunadamente las palabras nunca aparecieron en el mapa. No tenía idea de qué decirle y menos con la cara de incertidumbre que puso él. Entonces, decidió ir por lo más sencillo y le extendió la bolsa de plástico que adentro llevaba el helado.

- Lo siento. –le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Pareció que a Emmett le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y entender qué estaba pasando. Si Rose lo evitaba… ¿qué hacía ahí? Estaba de pie, muy cerca, ofreciéndole algo y disculpándose ¿no era él quien tendría que pedirle perdón? Lentamente tomó la bolsa y miró dentro, helado. Luego instintivamente vio en la dirección que Rose tomó al salir del hospital y notó las luces de un comercio abierto y entonces lo entendió. Lo estaba perdonando, ella había entendido que él era ese mismo chico que conoció desde la niñez y confiaba en él de nuevo. No hacían falta más palabras, por eso sonrió ampliamente y sus hoyuelos se marcaron dándole ese toque infantil que ella tanto adoraba.

- No tienes que disculparte. –le aclaró y puso delicadamente la bolsa de plástico a un lado antes de abrir sus brazos invitándola para acercarse, tentando a su suerte.

- Sí tengo que hacerlo. –replicó y lo observó mientras los ojos le molestaban por el esfuerzo de no derramar ninguna lágrima, estaba tan asustada y aliviada, temió tanto que él no la perdonara con facilidad por su desconfianza, pero una vez más… ahí estaba con toda la paciencia del mundo. Así que se acercó hasta envolverlo en un abrazo y sentir que Emmett hacía lo mismo.

- Gracias, Rose. –murmuró él e inspiró su aroma, delicioso y tentador.

Con mucho cuidado y lentitud se alejó unos centímetros y la miró alternadamente a los ojos y a los labios pidiéndole permiso para besarla. Ella lo observaba directamente, al estar Emmett sentado y ella de pie, sus rostros quedaban a la misma altura y fue fácil notar lo que hacía y extrañamente, no tuvo ni que meditarlo, simplemente terminó la distancia entre su boca y la de él para besarlo.

Fue una caricia lenta, suave y cargada de ternura, casi como el primer beso de unos niños

enamorados y de la misma forma lo fue todo para ellos esa noche. Estar bien, uno al lado del otro, sentirse en casa.

**&…&…**

Alice suspiró cansada, física y mentalmente y a su lado Edward hizo lo mismo. Estaban sentados con Jasper esperando que les avisaran que podían subir a ver a Bella ya en su habitación y cada minuto se les hacía eterno. De repente ella decidió que no ganaba nada quedándose ahí metida entre tanta tensión y se puso de pie, luego los miró a ambos, no deseaba estar sola así que decidió quién sería su mejor acompañante para ese momento.

- Voy a salir a caminar. ¿Vienes conmigo? –le preguntó a Edward, quien dudó un segundo. – Jasper puede avisarnos si algo sucede. –luego miró al rubio y él se limitó a asentir.

- No tardaremos. –aclaró Edward poniéndose de pie.

Cuando pasó al lado de Alice, ella lo tomó del brazo y así salieron juntos. Jasper los miró detenidamente sin evitar la ráfaga de celos, por supuesto que sabía que no eran más que amigos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella deseara más estar con Edward que con él. Soltó con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones y se cruzó de brazos, preparado para quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, solo, pagando el alto precio de sus acciones.

- ¡Edward mira! –le dijo Alice al chico emocionada pero en voz baja justo cuando dieron dos pasos fuera del hospital, él siguió el camino de su mirada y se sorprendió mucho ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando a pocos metros de ellos.

Ahí estaban Emmett y Rosalie, quienes nunca salieron juntos de la sala de espera, él sentado y ella de pie entre sus brazos… besándose. No era una caricia pasional como las que protagonizaron tantas veces en su juventud, sino un tierno beso que aún de lejos y sin mucha luz se notaba lleno de amor.

- No puedo creer que se estén escondiendo. –dijo Edward con una sonrisa en la voz, eso era material para molestar a Emmett por un buen tiempo.

- Tal vez sólo son considerados con el resto. –le aclaró Alice con tono triste mientras lo halaba para emprender camino en una dirección que no se cruzada con la de sus amigos.

- ¿Considerados? –la cuestionó caminado a su paso.

- Con Jasper y conmigo. Con Bella y contigo. –le aclaró y él lo entendió. Si Rose y Emmett disfrutaban en esos momentos de una buena relación, no querían presumirla ante los que no la tenían.

- Sí, probablemente tienes razón. –suspiró- Pero de todas formas voy a molestar a Emmett por esto.

- Sí, yo debería hacer lo mismo. –sonrió un poco pero al instante se puso seria de nuevo. –Me da mucho gusto por ellos, espero que no terminen como nosotros, buscando consuelo.

- No digas eso, Alice, suena como si te hubieras dado por vencida.

- Nunca hubo nada por qué luchar. Él no confía en mí, no puedo cambiar eso.

Justo cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios la joven mujer se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaban, no eran para nada correctas, a pesar de que creyera en ellas con todo su ser. Algo estaba mal con lo que ella pensaba y en ese instante lo supo. Tal vez… quizás habría algo que cambiar… pero antes de que pudiera seguir elucubrando la voz de Edward la volvió a la realidad.

- Sólo dale tiempo y a ti una oportunidad. Y habla con él. –le aconsejó mientras daban vuelta en la esquina sin llevar rumbo fijo en sus pasos.

- Sé que tengo que hacer algo, no puedo simplemente abandonarlo así.

- Por ti y por él. Obviamente mi idea de turnarnos para mantenerlo entretenido no resultó nada bien. –al final su voz sonó casi como un gruñido.

- No puedo estar segura de las razones de Bella hasta que la interrogue apropiadamente, pero podría decirte casi con seguridad que está sufriendo y por eso lo hizo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sufriendo por qué? –la cuestionó tomando su sugerencia como una verdad absoluta, Alice se equivocaba muy poco.

- Porque los quiere a los dos y se hace daño a sí misma porque sabe que la estás pasando mal.

- Típico de Bella. –afirmo él viendo las cosas de una nueva perspectiva. – Pero no sé qué hacer, yo sólo quiero que sea feliz…

- Me gustaría tener una respuesta para eso. –replicó con tono apagado.

Después de eso siguieron caminando en silencio, disfrutando el aire frío de la noche que los ayudaba despejarse un poco y engañar al cansancio un rato más. Finalmente le dieron la vuelta entera a la manzana y llegaron a donde estaban Rose y Emmett, ya no besándose, sino compartiendo un litro de helado con cucharas desechables, sentados uno al lado del otro.

- Vengan, hay suficiente para todos. –ofreció Rosalie cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, aunque disfrutaba su momento a solas con Emmett, quiso ver si podía quitar un poco las expresiones apesadumbradas de los rostros de sus amigos.

Alice y Edward se acercaron y también probaron el helado. A los pocos minutos iniciaron una conversación más ligera, de temas mundanos. Eso no los distrajo del todo, pues faltaban dos piezas en su rompecabezas pero bajo sus circunstancias actuales no se les ocurrió qué más hacer. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jasper saliera y se acercara a ellos con andar casi tímido, temiendo una vez más que todos lo odiaran, así que cuando Rosalie, ella que tan renuente estuvo hacia él desde que se enteró del asunto de las drogas, le ofreció una cuchara. Él la tomó y le sonrió.

- Gracias. –dijo en voz baja pero casi ferviente, en ese momento sintió como si todos lo estuvieran perdonando, todos menos Alice. – Dijeron que en diez minutos podemos subir a verla. –les avisó.

- Ya era hora. –exclamó Edward.

Y así se quedaron juntos, compartiendo un momento más en sus vidas, uno que era difícil, pero que afrontarían como el grupo que eran, como un todo.

**&…&…**

Cuando los dos de alguna forma terminaron abrazados, ella dándole el consuelo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento para seguir, algo se sintió bien y mal en el interior de la chica. Por un lado era como si ese fuera su lugar exacto en el universo, como si ella hubiese sido diseñada desde antes de nacer para estar ahí... y cada paso en su vida hubiera sido simplemente preparación y camino para llegar a los brazos de Jacob. Pero... también algo dolió, porque lo estaba consolando por la pena de otra mujer, por lo mal que se sentía al no tener a Bella por completo a su lado. Ambiguo. Agridulce.

Como mero reflejo para buscar consuelo se aferró más a él, ahora necesitándolo demasiado, aunque Jacob no se dio cuenta, él la estrechó más e interpretó el gesto como acto de amistad y de cariño, por su mente nunca pasó la revelación que tuvo Ness en ese momento.

-Gracias. -le murmuró él mientras inspiraba la dulce esencia de su cabello.

-Está bien, todo va a estar bien. -respondió ella ocultando a duras penas el nudo en la voz y peleando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla, no necesitaba que su nuevo conocimiento lo dañara en ese momento.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que algo más pase. Tengo que ir a recoger las cosas de Bella a su casa. -le aclaró soltándola, ella sonrió complacida porque al menos se iba a quedar sola.

-Sí. Y si puedes duerme algo, te hace falta. -le dio ánimos sin poder creer lo bien que estaba ocultando lo que sentía en realidad, como la tristeza sobrepasaba a la alegría más y más con cada instante en que lo miraba.

-Claro, claro. -replicó y le besó la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, mucho más tranquilo de lo que pensó podría estar esa noche y con la seguridad de que tenía ahora una excelente amiga, alguien que estuvo ahí para él en el momento más difícil.

Ness se quedó viendo el auto de Jacob alejarse. Estaba en la puerta de su casa y no quería entrar, por una vez ese lugar que era un santuario de libertad para ella le parecía más bien un pozo sin fondo, no podía estar sola. Y aunque Edward regresara pronto, él era la persona menos indicada en el mundo para compartirle sus emociones. Por fortuna no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, sabía el lugar exacto para pasar esa noche que ya se estaba convirtiendo en mañana. De su bolso sacó el llavero y fue directo a su auto, contenta por no tener que entrar para nada. Encendió el motor y se controló unos minutos más antes de abandonarse a la ráfaga de emociones y pensamientos. Necesitaba hablarle a Edward.

-¿Dónde estás? -preguntó él antes de saludarla.

-También te extrañaba. -replicó sarcástica, hasta riéndose un poco.

-No tienes la más mínima idea de lo preocupado que me dejaste, te fuiste, solamente así con ese...

-Basta. -lo atajó de repente- Hablo para avisarte que Jacob va a recoger unas cosas de Bella en su departamento y luego al hospital. Y yo voy camino a casa de papá y mamá.

-¿Por qué? ¿Todavía estás con él?

-No, él me dejó en nuestra casa, como se lo pedí. Yo quise salir. Y no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte avisado. -lo amenazó mientras se daba cuenta de que iba manejando demasiado rápido, pero no le importó, todo lo que necesitaba era llegar a casa de sus padres, como si eso pudiera aliviar algo.

-¿Estás bien? -suspiró como rendido. - Él estaba tan alterado cuando se fue... tenía miedo de que...

-Jacob jamás me haría daño. -lo interrumpió. -Estoy bien.-eso último era una mentira, lo sabía, pero al menos estaba respondiendo con la verdad a lo que deseaba saber su hermano, físicamente no tenía un rasguño.

-¿Quieres que les avise a papá y mamá que vas para allá?

-No, ya estoy llegando. Compórtate cuando veas a Jacob, él me prometió que va a ser civilizado contigo.

-Excelente. -mustió con enfado.

-Adiós, Edward. Te veo después. -se despidió y terminó la llamada mientras estacionaba el auto en la entrada de la casa donde vivían sus padres.

Se apresuró hasta la puerta y ahí desactivó la alarma de seguridad y eso hizo ruido, claro, Esme tenía una alarma interna especial que avisaba cuando alguien desactivaba la protección, siempre lo prefirió así para asegurarse de saber cuando ella llegaba a casa. Suspiró y abrió la puerta con su juego de llaves. Una vez dentro volvió a cerrar y a activar todo antes de dar media vuelta e ir casi corriendo hasta las escaleras. Una parte de ella deseaba mucho hablar con sus padres y que la consolaran, pero otra se encontraba totalmente aterrada de lo que eso pudiera ocasionar. Se sentía tan culpable y confundida.

De todas formas no tuvo mucha oportunidad de elegir si deseaba decir algo o no, pues Esme se asomó antes de que lograra llegar a su habitación y la miró preocupada, esa clase de irrupciones no eran comunes. Ness trató de pensar antes de actuar, pero no pudo, simplemente llegó hasta donde estaba su madre y la abrazó llorando.

- Nessie… -murmuró la mujer mayor envolviéndola entre sus brazos. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó preocupada con mil cosas cruzándole la mente ¿estaba herida? ¿Asustada? ¿Algo le había sucedido a Edward? ¿La habrían lastimado?

- Mamá… lo siento, no sabía a dónde ir, no quiero estar sola.

- Está bien, amor, siempre puedes venir aquí. –murmuró. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No está Edward en su casa?

- No, él está con sus amigos. –respondió tratando de calmar algo la preocupación de su madre, la cual era casi tangible.

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue esta vez la voz de Carlisle quien interrumpió los sollozos de su hija, él caminó y le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica mientras interrogaba con la mirada a su esposa, sin obtener respuesta.

- Está bien, todo está bien. Sólo soy una tonta. –les aclaró ella. – No se preocupen. No quiero preocuparlos… es que no sabía qué hacer… no sé… -habló entre lágrimas y a ambos les pareció extraño.

Por un lado sabían ya que Edward estaba bien y ella, físicamente, también. Pero algo andaba definitivamente mal. En los ocho años que tenían de conocerla nunca la vieron así, jamás. Ness siempre fue una niña fuerte y valiente, curtida por las cosas difíciles de su infancia, nunca se dejaba amedrentar ni vencer… y definitivamente jamás se quebraba de esa forma.

- Ven, vamos arriba. –la incitó Esme halándola un poco mientras caminaban hasta la recámara principal. Entraron e hicieron que la chica se sentara en la cama, Carlisle se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella sosteniéndole ambas manos mientras su esposa se sentó a un lado en la cama y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. - ¿Quieres contarnos? –la cuestionó con calma, pero ansiosa por escuchar el problema y tener en sus manos la forma de resolverlo.

- Es Jacob… y Bella… y Edward… y yo… soy una tonta, nunca me di cuenta de cómo pasó…

Y sin tener en cuenta lo poco convencional de la situación simplemente siguió hablando, los puso al corriente de su amistad con Jacob, cómo el encontrarse casualmente en el campus de la universidad llegó a unirlos, les dijo de las veces que se vieron, a dónde fueron, cómo cada vez le pareció que eran más amigos. Después, empezó a relatarles lo sucedido esa noche, la llamada extraña de Jake, la actitud de Edward, como lo llamó para ayudarlo a buscar a Bella, el hospital, las horas que pasó después confortando a su amigo. Les contó todo, tanto sus secretos como los que no eran suyos para decirlos, no pudo contenerse. Finalmente les dijo de su revelación, la magia maravillosa que sintió al estar entre sus brazos, el plan del destino para unirlos y a avasalladora certeza de que estaba mal, era un error y ella la persona más horrible y estúpida del mundo. Porque no sólo quería a un hombre eternamente enamorado de otra mujer, sino que ahí se involucraba también su hermano, quien desde luego nunca debería saber nada de eso… no quería darle más razones para odiar a Jacob.

¿Cómo pudo sucederle aquello y ni siquiera darse cuenta? Ahora no le quedaba más por hacer que tragarse todas sus emociones. Porque si el mundo fuera un lugar hecho a la medida del destino, Bella se quedaría con Edward y ella se ocuparía de sanar a Jake, quien podría enamorarse de ella. Pero no. Tal vez era imbécil por quererlo así… pero no eran tan ingenua como para pensar que en unos pocos meses cambiaría el amor de toda la vida que él le tuvo a Bella.

Cuando terminó de hablar miró a sus padres y se dio cuenta de que, por lo menos en ese momento, ellos no tenían una respuesta que darle, se quedaron sin palabras, sus expresiones demostraban preocupación y simpatía. Pero no tenían un consejo que le resolviera la vida, como siempre fue antes. Simplemente se quedaron a su lado, consolándola con abrazos y caricias, dejando que pasaran las horas y a Ness se le acabaran las lágrimas para llorar.

**&…&…**

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró verdaderamente consciente de todo a su alrededor, notó de inmediato la habitación de hospital, la horrorosa aguja en su brazo, la realización de lo que hizo la noche anterior, la luz de medio día filtrándose por las ventanas y la presencia de Jacob dormido en el sillón que estaba al lado de su cama.

¿Qué demonios hizo?

Era algo así como una pregunta retórica, porque lo recordaba casi todo, todo en realidad, hasta que le administraron medicamentos en la sala de urgencias y se empezó a quedar dormida, desde ese momento de seguro que estuvo soñando todo el tiempo.

Era una tonta, estaba convencida de que se armó un gran lío si de alguna forma Jake terminó ahí en lugar de Jasper... probablemente todos lo sabían. Sintió como el rostro le ardía de vergüenza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nada más de pensar en lo que los demás le iban a decir... lo que iban a preguntar ¿por qué lo hizo? La respuesta a eso era sencilla, para olvidar el hecho de tener el corazón partido en dos. Pero no quería hacer de su desgracia un asunto tan público. Ya bastaba con que de seguro tanto Edward, y sobre todo, Jacob lo intuían.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, fue difícil hacerlo delicadamente para no marearse, se sentía débil y de verdad repudiaba el suero colgado a un lado suyo. Suspiró y pensó en despertar a Jacob, aunque se veían tan apacible que no deseaba hacerlo, aunque eso significara unas horas más de estar ahí tirada. Además, si tenía que ser totalmente sincera, temía su reacción.

- ¿Bella? –lo escuchó decir y cuando desvió la mirada del suero al chico, lo notó sentándose. - ¡No te levantes! –le ordenó adormilado y conociendo perfectamente sus intenciones. -¿Cómo te sientes? –se puso de pie y fue a su lado.

- Estoy bien. –contestó desviando la mirada.

- Pero sé que me vas a decir eso aunque no lo estés. –condenó sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas? –lo vio a los ojos esta vez.

- Buen punto. –replicó el chico y se echó a reír, eventualmente ella hizo lo mismo.

- Jake… -suspiró Bella poniéndose seria de nuevo. –Lo siento mucho.

- Y tienes por qué sentirlo. No sabes el alboroto que se armó ayer… u hoy. Me dormí hace tres horas, en el momento en que regrsé con tus cosas y tu pandilla se marchó.

- ¿Todos? –inquirió incrédula, sintiendo náuseas.

- T-O-D-O-S. Hasta… -de repente cortó sus palabras, estando a punto de decirle que Ness también había ido, de repente algo le dijo que no siguiera y no supo por qué. – No importa. Ya después te enfrentarás a ellos. Ahora tenemos que sacarte de aquí para que descanses en tu casa.

Jacob se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con intenciones de hacer los trámites necesarios. Bella simplemente se quedó ahí viendo hacia la nada, haciendo un recuento de las cosas que estaban diferentes. Jacob. Él no la había tocado como siempre, nunca intentó ni siquiera besar su frente como solía hacerlo, tampoco hizo malos comentarios de sus amigos, se detuvo a media frase y simplemente cambió de tema. Sí, nada de eso era normal y se le revolvió más el estómago sólo de pensar en lo último "para que descanses en TU casa", él solía referirse a su departamento como si fuera de ambos.

¿Qué sucedió? Qué cosa tan mala hizo para que Jake estuviera intentando por todos los medios comportarse con naturalidad pero a la vez mantuviera su distancia de esa forma. Lo peor era ni recordarlo. ¿Y si así estaban todos? No, eso no era posible. Jacob ya había pasado junto con ella demasiadas cosas como para alejarse por unas simples pastillas y todos sus amigos estuvieron siempre preocupados por Jasper… no la abandonarían a ella.

**&…&…**

Era medio día cuando Ness abrió los ojos, se encontró aún en la cama de sus padres y escuchó el teléfono de la casa repicar un par de veces más antes de que alguien contestara. Cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que sería mejor levantarse, por más que tuviera deseos de nunca hacerlo y poder permanecer ahí entre las sábanas de ese sitio que siempre fue el santuario más seguro.

Se lavó la cara y trató de acomodarse un poco el cabello, aunque era inútil, de todas formas tenía la misma apariencia de un muerto, con las ojeras marcadas y los ojos rojos. Suspiró y bajó las escaleras en silencio, buscando a sus padres. Sabía que ambos estaban en casa, los conocía lo suficiente para saber que no la dejarían sola en esos momentos, tal cual jamás lo hicieron antes. Sólo que esta vez era diferente y además de sentirse protegida, también estaba terriblemente avergonzada por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Todavía está dormida, Edward. –escuchó la voz de su madre proveniente de la cocina y se congeló. – Sí, Ness está bien, supongo que extraña la comida servida todos los días. –replicó Esme intentando aligerar la conversación. – No sé si vaya a regresar hoy, sabes que mientras más tiempo se quede aquí, yo soy más feliz. –le aclaró a su hijo con voz amable. – Claro, yo le digo que te avise. Y Edward, si necesitas algo, aquí estamos.

- Está preocupado. –asumió Carlisle cuando Esme colgó el teléfono.

- Sí, sabe que algo anda mal.

En ese momento Ness decidió que no deseaba ni debía escuchar más a escondidas, así que continuó caminando, esta vez ruidosamente, hasta que llegó a la cocina. Al verlos, intentó sonreírles como ellos lo hicieron con ella, pero temió haber fracasado.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó su padre.

- Bien. Gracias por dejar que me quedara… y anoche… por escucharme.

- Siempre vamos a estar aquí cuando nos necesitas. –le aclaró Esme y la abrazó brevemente antes de empezar a moverse para terminar de hacer la comida.

- Llamó tu hermano, preguntaba cómo estás y si vas a regresar hoy a su casa.

- Sí, tengo que volver para tomar algunas cosas para la escuela mañana. Pero de todas formas él no va a estar hoy, de seguro a estas alturas ya fue al departamento de Bella. –soltó las palabras sin pensarlas antes y al instante se arrepintió cuando las miradas curiosas de la pareja se posaron en ella. Y decidió no mentirles, de todas formas ya les había dicho muchas verdades. – Jacob va a terminar hoy con Bella. –les anunció con tristeza en la voz.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Espero que les haya gustado! Mail grax x sus reviews! Son la onda! Tmb mil grax x leer y esperemos q todo siga buen rumbo y disfruten tanto leyendo como lo hago escribiendo. Nos vemos la próxima semana! Se cuidan muchísimo y si les sobra 1 minuto les pido un comentario, pedrada, jitomatazo, etc! **Mil grax!**


	18. Perspectiva

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negritasa**... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

**Hello! No suelo poner notas al principio, pero hago esta excepción para aclarar una cosa: No me equivoqué de capítulo! Jaja. Al principio parece que subí algo que nada que ver, pero no es así. Después, todo tendrá sentido. Grax x la paciencia!**

* * *

Rosalie estaba sola en casa, terminando le lavar los platos que dejó abandonados después de la comida, de todas formas no eran más que los de ella. Era justo uno de esos días que odiaba, en los que sólo quería largarse y cambiar su vida totalmente, nunca haber hecho las cosas que hizo. Pero ahí estaba y no podía hacer nada para cambiar sus decisiones. Por lo menos debió haber ido a su taller de autos y distraerse ahí un rato, pero de ser sincera consigo misma, no tenía energías para hacerlo.

"Estás deprimida" le habían ya dicho Alice y Bella en muchas ocasiones, culpando a la depresión por su apatía y falta de felicidad, pero ella sabía mejor, estaba muy segura de que lo que andaba mal era su rutina, nada que ver con depresión. Nada más necesitaba tener valor para cambiar las cosas y ya.

- ¿Rosalie? –escuchó a Emmett llamarla y luego cerrar la puerta. Vaya, volvía temprano, eso era raro en él estos días.

- En la cocina. –le dijo sin mucha emoción y no porque tuviera ganas de recibirlo, sino por costumbre.

Él entró vestido casualmente y aún con la maleta en la mano, la que usaba a diario para ir y venir de sus entrenamientos. Se acercó y dejó un beso en su mejilla por mera inercia, ella sintió el roce de sus labios y notó el aroma de su cabello mojado, pero eso ya no la estremecía. Luego se salió otra vez, seguramente para dejar sus cosas y ver la televisión, nada más.

Cuando terminó de lavar los platos fue a su dormitorio, al entrar encontró a Emmett tapando el cesto de la ropa sucia y se sentó en el borde de la cama a observarlo sin mucho interés en realidad. Apenas era media tarde y ella no podía esperar a que fuera suficientemente noche para quedarse dormida y olvidarse de su aburrimiento.

- ¿Saliste hoy? –le preguntó Emmett con voz tranquila, ella pudo decir que por mera cortesía, no verdadero interés, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber la diferencia.

- No. No tenía ganas.

- Ya nunca tienes ganas. –la miró un segundo y luego fue al closet para buscar algo. –Supongo que de todas formas el taller funciona bien sin ti.

- No me necesitan ahí. –se encogió de hombros, últimamente no la necesitaban en ningún lado. Después de un corto silencio vio que Emmett sacaba unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa casual y los observaba antes de ponerlos en una silla y empezar a cambiarse. - ¿Vas a salir? –frunció el seño.

- Surgió algo con los chicos, sólo vine a cambiarme de ropa.

Ella suspiró y no supo ni qué hacer. Obviamente no la estaba invitando, pero igual no podía culparlo, hacía unos años que esas salidas se le hicieron rutinarias y se aburrió de acompañarlo, por eso Emmett ya ni se molestaba en preguntar. ¿Y si ella le pedía ir? No le haría daño a nadie, quizás… sólo por variar un poco la rutina, tal vez hasta se divirtiera, podrían bailar y tal vez tener después una noche para ellos, como hacía mucho que no pasaba.

Pudo verlo todo como en una historia, ellos afuera, ella podría arreglarse como solía hacerlo y él pensaría que era hermosa, bailarían, se besarían y ella se encargaría de volverlo loco hasta que Emmett le pidiera, rogara prácticamente, que volvieran a casa para hacer el amor y se quedarían despiertos hasta el amanecer. Inevitablemente Rose sonrió, pensando en que quizás esa noche sería distinta a las demás.

Mientras se ponía de pie vio su cajón de lencería y lamentó no tener nada nuevo, pero hacía tiempo que dejó de intentar sorprender a Emmett, cuando él ya no parecía estarlo nunca. Y no podía culparlo. Se conocían desde la niñez, eran novios desde la adolescencia, vivían juntos desde que empezaron la universidad y se casaron a los veinte años. Ahora, a pesar de no llegar todavía a los 30, ya no les faltaba nada por conocerse.

Pero quizás esta vez podría ser diferente.

- Emmett, quiero ir contigo. –le dijo poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa, él se congeló.

- ¿Quieres? –preguntó incrédulo, frunciendo el seño.

- Para cambiar un poco la rutina. –caminó hasta su closet, quizás no tendría mucho tiempo para arreglarse, pero algo podría hacer.

- Pero… no te gustan esas reuniones. No tienes que hacerlo por mí. Si quieres salir… entonces… -dudó un poco, estaba nervioso.

- ¿Entonces? –volteó a verlo, pensando en que quizás podrían saltarse la parte grupal e ir a una cena solos.

- Llama a Bella o Alice, ellas podrían salir contigo. –luego se limitó a desaparecer dentro del baño y esta vez fue a Rosalie a quien se le congeló la sangre.

Y actuó por puro instinto, fue directa al cesto de la ropa sucia y empezó a sacar lo que Emmett recién había botado, encontró su usual ropa de entrenamiento y las prendas con las que salió vestido antes, analizó la camisa y no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar el aroma a perfume dulce y una marca de maquillaje.

Y de repente toda la emoción de estar con él que sintió unos segundos atrás, se transformó en fuego.

- ¡Eres hombre muerto! Te juro que… -empezó a gritarle y él salió del baño.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No vas con tus amigos, vas con una cualquiera. –le aventó la camisa a la cara y luego fue al armario para empezar a tirar al suelo todas las cosas de él.

- ¡Rosalie detente! –le ordenó.

- ¡Vete! No vas a pasar aquí otra noche.

- ¡Espera! –volvió a dar el comando, esta vez acercándose hasta agarrarla por las muñecas obligándola a quedarse quieta.

- No te atrevas a negarlo. –lo retó.

- No. –murmuró él viéndola a los ojos, como tratando de decidir qué hacer, finalmente la soltó y fue a sentarse a la cama, dispuesto a dejarla que hiciera todos los destrozos que deseara. – No lo voy a negar. Ahora pregúntate por qué lo hice.

- ¿Qué? –ella se le quedó mirando, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en su rostro y su corazón partirse en dos como nunca creyó que pudiera pasar.

- No me digas que no lo sabes. Si hace mucho que esto se acabó. Aquí ya no hay nada más que cariño, podría ser tu hermano y entonces tendríamos una relación más apasionada.

- ¿Es por sexo? –cuestionó incrédula.

- No, Rosalie, pasión. Una sorpresa, un detalle, pasar tiempo juntos, hacer algo más que compartir el mismo techo.

- Perfecto. Si lo que quieres es pasión, eso vas a tener. –caminó y tomó el bolso que traía ayer, luego del tocador agarró su teléfono celular y sus llaves. –Mañana no quiero verte aquí y prepárate para el infierno, Emmett. Y para perder todo lo que un abogado sea capaz de quitarte. Porque, te recuerdo, sueles poner todo a mi nombre, las casas, los autos, los negocios. Todo.

Rosalie dio media vuelta y salió de la casa llorando y corriendo. No toleraba estar ahí un segundo más, verlo por un instante, nada. Ella entendió perfectamente lo que Emmett quiso decirle sobre la pasión, él tenía razón. Eso ya se les había acabado. Pero no iba a permitir que actuara así, esa no era la forma ¿ya no la quería ni tantito? Ella obviamente también tuvo muchas oportunidades de estar con otros hombres, pero jamás lo hizo, porque en el fondo, escondido entre capas de costumbre y apatía, sentía amor por él.

Pero nunca fue una tonta, jamás. Y ahora él pagaría por todo con dinero, porque no podía quitarle nada más, se iría directa sobre todas sus posesiones aprovechando que él siempre utilizara su nombre para evitarse trámites. Lo haría pasar por el mismo infierno sabiendo que ella lo cruzaría también y muy consciente de que toda la perfección que tuvieron en su relación fue lo que los condujo a esa rutina que lo arruinó todo.

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en su auto, justo afuera de la casa a la que pretendía entrar y todavía trataba de darse valor para llamar a la puerta. Suspiró y se quitó más lágrimas del rostro. Ya era un año. 365 días exactos desde la última vez que supo algo de Edward.

Y desde entonces hubiera preferido no vivir cada hora. Recordaba perfectamente esa ocasión 6:55pm, él esperándola en el departamento que compartían, ese en el que ya no estaban sus cosas. Su decisión fue absoluta desde el principio. Se cansó de ella, de sus tonterías, de su tristeza, de la sombra de Jacob Black.

Los tres crecieron juntos, aunque los chicos nunca se cayeron bien. Pero Jake fue como su hermano siempre, hasta que fueron casi adultos. Entonces, cuando iban a la preparatoria y ella era ya novia de Edward, Jacob se convirtió en un fantasma. Porque también la quería de esa forma… porque ella nunca pudo alejarlo. Y Edward lo soportó todo durante años. Cada vez que tenía que llegar a recoger a Bella y el otro chico estaba ahí. Todas las ocasiones en las que cancelaba planes porque ella ya tenía otros con Jacob. Edward fue muy paciente, siempre. Aguantó hasta que último minuto en que Jake fue parte de su vida.

Pero cuando el chico que siempre deseó querer como a un hermano se marchó de su vida y ella se deprimió, eso fue el principio del fin.

Cuando Jake un día simplemente desapareció ella entró en pánico y llamó a Billy en La Push y sinceramente se sintió reconfortada cuando el anciano le dijo que su hijo sólo la había abandonado a ella, aunque él tampoco conociera su paradero, por lo menos llamó para despedirse.

Sin embargo, cuando el alivio de saber que él estaría a salvo pasó, no le quedó nada más que dolor, porque ella era la única causa de eso. Jacob había abandonado la universidad, su trabajo y a sus amigos poco después de enterarse que ella ya estaba comprometida con Edward. Entonces, eso la cambió totalmente.

Siempre estaba nerviosa y ausente, su futuro esposo trató de traerla de vuelta a la realidad, hacer que se concentrara en sus exámenes finales, la llevó a Forks a ver a su padre y a Florida a ver a su madre, pero nada funcionó, ella estúpida e inconsciente, jamás dejó de sentirse culpable… ni de extrañar a Jacob.

Hasta que Edward supuso lo peor, asumió las cosas como no eran. Él se convenció de que ella se engañaba a sí misma y que en realidad no era a él a quien amaba y por eso se hizo a un lado, por esa razón la esperó un año atrás en la sala de su casa que compartían para decirle que se marchaba, así ella podría llamar a Billy y decirle que era libre, así Jacob se enteraría y volvería a ella.

Esa tarde Bella trató de pedirle, de rogarle, a Edward que no hiciera eso, ella lo amaba, claro que sí. Lo de Jacob no tenía nada que ver. Pero no pudo convencerlo y Edward también se marchó convencido de que se hacía a un lado por el bien de ella.

Muy en el fondo Bella sabía que tenía lo justo, que siempre se mereció perderlos a los dos, pero eso no le facilitaba despertar cada día. No la hacía sentirse menos sola ni más capaz de vivir. Además, para ese punto ya no tenía demasiadas razones para hacerlo. Si fingía ser normal era nada más por el bien de Charlie y Renee, pero solamente por eso.

Así que ahí estaba, estacionada afuera de la casa de Esme y Carlisle, dispuesta a rogarles por algo de información. Aunque fuera necesitaba saber que Edward estaba bien. Si tenía suerte sus padres le dirían que ella no podía vivir sin él y si aún la amaba, quizás consideraría regresar.

Usando todas sus fuerzas caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre. La espera no fue mucha y la utilizó para quitarse las lágrimas del rostro. A los pocos segundos Esme abrió y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verla ahí, a su lado estaba Carlisle, simplemente se hicieron a un lado y la dejaron pasar, los tres fueron a sentarse a la sala.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó el hombre con amabilidad, ahorrándose los tradicionales saludos, ellos sabían que Bella no iba por una visita social.

- Yo… sólo quiero saber si Edward está bien. –los miró a ambos incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

- No lo sabemos, querida. –explicó Esme con dulzura y tristeza. – Él llama cada pocos meses, pero hace semanas que no sabemos nada de él. Nunca nos ha dicho ni dónde vive.

Bella se quedó helada. Ella nunca se imaginó eso. Edward siempre amó a sus padres y ellos a él. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran peores de lo que suponía, no sólo alejó a Jacob de su vida y su familia, sino que hizo lo mismo con Edward, les quitó a Esme y a Carlisle el único hijo que tuvieron.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa. –murmuró bajando la mirada. – Cuando hablen con él, díganle que me mudaré de ciudad, si no quiere verme, no tiene que dejarlos a ustedes también.

- No creo que eso funcione, hija, él se alejó de todo lo que le recuerde la relación que tuvieron, incluida esta ciudad, Forks y nosotros. –respondió Carlisle con calma.

- Lo siento. –murmuró. – No volveré a molestarlos.

Repentinamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo, con la entera certeza de que era un monstruo que destruía todo lo que tocaba, su vida era simplemente para hacer miserables a esos a los que amaba. Ella ya no deseaba vivir.

* * *

Era un día normal en la vida de Alice, en su sala de estar a media mañana, con dos tazas de té en la mesita de centro y la luz colándose por las cortinas casi transparentes, había elegido ese tono pálido y traslúcido para siempre poder observar el exterior, esperando porque él regresara.

Sintió algo moverse en su interior, o más bien a alguien. Por instinto se acarició el vientre abultado done se formaba un bebé que nacería dentro de ocho semanas. 56 días más antes de conocer a su bebé y ya no podía esperar, aunque al mismo tiempo deseara guardarlo envuelto hasta que Jasper estuviera ahí.

Nunca antes le pesó tanto su ausencia, estaba bien acostumbrada. Cuando cumplieron 18 años y terminaron la preparatoria él se enroló en la milicia y ella entró a la universidad, diseño de modas, así los dos se vieron poco durante unos meses mientras él recibió los entrenamientos básicos. Eso fue difícil, pero lo soportó porque siempre recibía llamadas y mensajes de él y ella se mantenía ocupada en la escuela.

Cuando tenían 19 años todo cambió. Un día él llegó inesperadamente a su puerta y la llevó a la cena más maravillosa que hubieran tenido hasta entonces. Al final, le pidió que se casara con él. Le mostró un anillo sencillo pero hermoso, de oro blanco con un diamante. Ella se limitó a asentir y arrojarse a sus brazos. Fue extraño, eran demasiado jóvenes, pero de todas formas no tuvo ni que pensarlo. Una vez pasada la emoción del momento él tuvo que decirle la razón de apresurar todo, de no sólo hacer la proposición sino tener pensado organizar una ceremonia sencilla para unos 20 días después. Lo habían llamado al frente.

Alice lloró mucho esa vez y los preparativos para la boda no la distrajeron lo suficiente para dejar de preocuparse. Esa fue su primera ausencia. Duró meses y cuando volvió lo notó cambiado, pero al paso de los días volvió a ser casi el mismo Jasper a quien amó. Ella se embarazó a los pocos días, según hicieron cálculos, y él pudo quedarse a su lado los nueve meses y un poco más, vieron nacer a su bebé y Jasper la adoró desde el primer instante, era su princesa.

Cuando tuvo que partir de nuevo fue más difícil, pero Alice lo enfrentó por su niña y desde entonces así era, ahora la pequeña tenía casi seis años y el patrón se repetía, ir y venir, preocuparse por él, encargarse de sanarlo de los horrores de las batallas cuando volvía. Sin embargo hacía unos meses se enteró de que nuevamente estaba embarazada y para cuando lo supo, él ya no estaba a su lado.

No eran muchas las oportunidades que tenían de comunicarse, pero eventualmente pudo decírselo, él sonó preocupado y feliz, ansioso por regresar y apesadumbrado por no poder hacerlo en ese instante. Ella deseó llorar y mover el mundo para que Jasper volviera a su lado, pero se limitó a sonreírle y a prometerle que sería fuerte por él, su bebé por nacer y su niña. Así, desde entonces lo estaba esperando. No sabía si le avisaría cuando ya estuviera en casa, o antes de volver, o simplemente aparecería en su puerta, tal cual lo hizo antes de proponerle matrimonio.

Ella continuaba con su vida mientras tanto. Diseñaba ropa y vendía las ideas a ciertas marcas, así podía trabajar desde casa y encargarse de su niña, además de que recibía visitas constantes de sus amigos, principalmente Bella y Rosalie, quienes eran como sus hermanas y Edward y Emmett, quienes en cada ausencia de Jasper la cuidaban como él se los pidió, hasta ese momento siempre que necesitó algo, desde poner una repisa, hasta asesorarla con cuestiones bancarias, ellos estuvieron ahí.

Esa mañana era como cualquier otra, estaba tomando una taza de té tranquilamente con Bella, su niña andaba por la casa y llegó a pedirle unas muñecas que se encontraban el estante alto de su habitación, entonces, Bella fue para evitarle el viaje hasta la planta alta. Se lo agradeció mucho. Ese embarazo fue diferente del anterior, el cual pasó sin mayores molestias. Esta vez tenía náuseas casi todo el tiempo, al principio perdió varios kilos, ahora le dolían la espalda y las piernas y sus pies estaban hinchados todo el tiempo. Era difícil, pero se comportaba con toda la fortaleza del mundo.

- Listo. –le dijo Bella regresando a sentarse con ella.

- Muchas gracias. –le sonrió. – A este paso cuando Jasper regrese voy a estar hinchada hasta el cuello. –ambas se rieron un momento hasta que su amiga se puso seria.

- ¿No sabes aún cuando va a regresar?

- No. A veces no es fácil que simplemente los dejen volver. Sólo espero que esté aquí antes de que nazca el bebé. Con ella ha sido más fácil, pero con él… no lo sé, nunca tuve hermanos.

- Ambos necesitan a su papá y tú a tu esposo. –le dijo Bella y le sonrió intentando darle apoyo.

- Lo sé. Pero quizás hoy sea el día, no podría especificar… pero sé que hoy va a cambiar algo. Puedo sentirlo. –generalmente sus presentimientos eran ciertos, pero ese día no estaba segura de si era uno bueno o malo, sólo se sentía diferente.

- Sí, quizás hoy sea el día.

- Espera un segundo, tengo que ir al baño. –se puso de pie con algo de trabajo y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Bella se quedó esperando, algo preocupada por su amiga, un par de minutos después vio que un auto grande y negro con cristales polarizados se estacionaba afuera de la casa y de él bajaron dos hombres con uniforme militar y lentes oscuros. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Jasper ¿podría ser que estuviera ya en casa?

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice ven! –la llamó y su amiga salió inmediatamente.

No tuvo que preguntar por qué le habló con tal urgencia, de inmediato notó el vehículo y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. No reconoció a ninguno de los hombres pero en ese momento no le preocupó, estaba tan emocionada que casi no se dio cuenta cuando Bella se puso de pie detrás de ella y le tomó la mano.

- Está en casa. –murmuró despacio y se le hicieron eternos los pasos que dieron los desconocidos en su dirección.

- ¿Señora Alice Whitlock? –preguntó uno de ellos y Alice asintió con una repentina punzada de dolor. Los hombres dijeron sus rangos y sus nombres pero ella no los escuchó de verdad, su corazón estaba acelerado y las piernas empezaron a hacérsele de gelatina, menos mal que Bella la sostuvo. – Estamos aquí en representación del gobierno para entregarle nuestras más sentidas condolencias por la caída del Mayor Jasper Whitlock en el campo de batalla.

Las palabras sonaron secas y sin el más mínimo toque de pena. Pero eso le pasó inadvertido, Alice apenas pudo procesarlo. No. Eso no podía ser cierto. Jasper volvería a casa, él siempre volvía. Le prometió regresar para ver nacer a su bebé, tenía que estar ahí para conocerlo y pasar las noches con ella, para poder besarlo y tomarlo de la mano. Él no pudo haber muerto.

Antes de que los extraños pudieran hacer otra cosa escuchó la voz de su niña preguntando algo en el fondo y su visión se nubló lentamente mientras caía en la seguridad de la inconsciencia, donde no tendría que enfrentar nada de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Alice! –escuchó la voz casi gritándole y como si luchara contra un pesado manto negro luchó por obedecer. - ¡Alice, por favor!

De repente todo se volvió claro, parpadeó acostumbrándose a la luz y se sintió muy mal. Tenía frío, demasiado y estaba sumergida en una tina de agua que le quemaba la piel y llenaba el ambiente de vapor. Intentó moverse pero dos brazos alrededor suyo se lo impidieron, cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista lo encontró a él, sosteniéndola, vestido, dentro de la tina.

- ¿Jasper? –cuestionó con la mandíbula temblándole.

- ¿Estás bien? Carlisle viene para acá.

- Jasper… ¿eres tú? –le preguntó alzando una mano para tocarle el rostro, cuando lo hizo lo sintió tibio y verdadero, entonces en un impulso lo abrazó.

- Ali, está bien, estás a salvo. –le dijo sin entender exactamente qué sucedía.

Todo lo que Jasper sabía fue que cuando llegó a su casa la encontró ahí en la puerta, en medio de esa noche helada y no pudo despertarla. Lo intentó y lo intentó, pero no funcionaba. Entonces llamó a Carlisle, quien luego de unas pocas preguntas llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez tenía hipotermia, quizás estando sin un abrigo en la noche tan fría, su temperatura bajó demasiado. Le dijo que prendiera la calefacción de su casa y la metiera en una tina con agua caliente, él iba ya en camino. Y eso hizo, le apreció eterno cada minuto que esperó a que ella reaccionara y a que la tina se llenara. Y ahora no podía entender la actitud desesperada, si estaba en la puerta de su casa esperándolo ¿cómo se extrañó de que ahí estuviera?

- ¿Estás herida? –le preguntó alejándola un poco de su cuerpo, estaban ambos vestidos en la tina con agua caliente, tanto como él pudo soportarla.

- N… no. –contestó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Estás enferma?

- T…tengo frío.

- Está bien, Carlisle viene en camino.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida y eso lo asustó, así que se quedó ahí abrazándola, rogando porque el padre de Edward llegara pronto, por fortuna se tardó sólo unos minutos más y al encontrar la puerta sin llave entró directo al baño.

- Ya está despierta pero algo le pasa. –explicó el joven mientras el otro se arrodillaba a su lado.

- Alice, mírame ¿sabes dónde estás? –preguntó el médico frunciendo el seño, dejando de lado un maletín que llevaba con algunos suplementos, incluido un termómetro que ya sacaba.

- Con Jasper, y contigo, Carlisle. –contestó sin despegar la mirada de su amigo, todavía aferrado a él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste ahí afuera?

- N… no lo sé.

- Déjame tomarte la temperatura. –le dijo el padre de Edward y le puso el termómetro en la boca.

Mientras esperaron le tomó el pulso y contó sus respiraciones, buscó un poco en su cabello la marca de algún golpe y la inspeccionó rápidamente con la vista, parecía ilesa. Cuando fue tiempo retiró el termómetro y vio, 34.3°C, era muy bajo.

- Hay que sacarla entes de que el agua se enfríe, me parece que el resto de la casa ya está lo suficientemente cálida. El problema es su temperatura ¿no llevaba nada para cubrirse?

- No, te lo dije, ni siquiera un suéter. –le reiteró Jasper.

- Yo la cuido, tú ve y prepárale ropa seca y abrigadora, una cama y mantas. –indicó él y la sostuvo por si no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo sola, Jasper salió del agua y se perdió detrás de la puerta abierta. –Alice ¿sabes qué día es?

- Sí. –contestó esta vez un poco más segura. – Ya estoy mejor. –aseguró sintiendo que todo regresaba lentamente. Un sueño, una visión, eso fue. Eso la tenía tan sacudida. -¿Qué horas son? –preguntó para ofrecer como una prueba de su cordura, Carlisle no parecía creerle.

- 3:30 de la mañana.

- Estuve seis horas esperándolo, salí de mi casa a las 10pm y me tomó 30 minutos llegar. No respondía su teléfono y no estaba en casa. Nunca pensé que algo malo pasaría si me sentaba a esperar a que regresara.

Carlisle asintió esta vez más convencido y en ese momento Jasper entró y tomó dos toallas grandes del estante, el otro hombre la ayudó a ponerse de pie y su amigo al envolvió con una de ellas, luego, le pasó al otra por la cabeza y la cargó todo el camino hasta su habitación. Ahí estaba la cama esperándola, igual que una playera cálida, una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo del chico.

- ¿Puedes cambiarte de ropa? –la cuestionó Jasper y ella asintió, luego la dejó en una silla con mucho cuidado y le pasó la ropa. – Si te tardas voy a entrar. –le advirtió antes de salir y cerrar tras él.

Ella se quedó ahí, temblando de frío y llorando, ellos no lo notaron porque de todas formas tenía el rostro mojado, pero todo el tiempo lo hizo, aún sacudida por la impresión de sus visiones. Trató de concentrarse en cada movimiento, se desnudó por completo y se vistió con la ropa de Jasper, entonces lo llamó para que entrara, lo que menos quería era no tenerlo cerca. Cuando Jasper y Carlisle cruzaron la puerta el más joven ya llevaba ropa seca también y el otro hombre iba con una tetera y una taza.

- Siéntate. –le indicó Jasper y luego de ponerle un abrigo la guió hasta que estuvo en el centro de la cama recargada en las almohadas, ahí le cubrió las piernas con varias cobijas.

- Bebe, te ayudará. –le indicó Carlisle pasándole la taza llena de té dulce y caliente.

- Gracias. –murmuró esforzándose por controlar el temblor en sus manos y comenzó a pasar el líquido que casi la quemaba.

- ¿Va a estar bien? –inquirió Jasper preocupado.

- Sí, sólo necesita un rato para entrar en calor. –aseguró el médico.

- Muchas gracias, Carlisle, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti… cuando la vi… no supe… no lo sé…

- Para eso estoy. –sonrió y luego la miró a ella. – Vas a sentirte mejor cada vez, cuando dejes de sentir frío quítate las cobijas poco a poco y si algo anormal pasa, me llaman de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí. Y gracias. –le sonrió Alice, después pensó en preguntar algo, sólo para asegurarse. - ¿Cómo está Ness?

- Eh… -dudó por un segundo Carlisle y eso la preocupó mucho ¿no fue todo un sueño? –Ella está en casa, está bien.

- Gracias. –suspiró aliviada y ninguno de los otros la entendió.

Después de eso el médico se despidió y se marchó, Jasper le sirvió otra taza a Alice y ella continuó bebiendo en silencio hasta que también la vació. Su amigo simplemente se quedó ahí, observándola todo el tiempo, sin atreverse a sentarse ni nada. Hasta que ella le extendió una mano y él la tomó.

- Ven conmigo. –susurró la joven, necesitando tenerlo cerca, él se sentó a su lado y le quitó la taza de las manos para abrazarla.

- Me asustaste. –le dijo recargando su frente en el cabello húmedo de Alice.

- Tú también. –sonrió un poco y se giró para besarlo.

Él la recibió sin entenderlo. Por todo lo que sabía ella lo detestaba por ser un vago, drogadicto, perdido… ¿y ahora eso? ¿Cómo era posible? Pero no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse y rechazarla, nunca podría hacer eso si la amaba más que a nada, si ella era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Por eso el instinto lo hizo rozar sus labios y acariciarle el rostro. Por fin, al separarse la vio sonreír.

- Me asustaste tanto. –le dijo la joven.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –cada vez comprendía menos.

- Nunca me dijiste por qué no entraste en la milicia. –preguntó aumentando su desconcierto.

- Me inyecté heroína una noche antes de que me llamaran y me hicieran una prueba sorpresa antidrogas. –contestó simplemente, ya nunca más le ocultaría nada.

- ¿Por utilizar drogas? –su tono era de mera incredulidad y él temió lo peor.

- Sí. –contestó asustado que tan pronto como ese maravilloso momento empezó, terminara.

- Me alegra. No sabes cuánto me alegra. –confesó casi sin aliento.

- Alice, no entiendo nada.

- Es una historia muy larga y estoy muy cansada, no podría ni empezar a explicarte. Sólo estoy feliz de que estés conmigo. –sonrió con lágrimas en el rostro.

- Siempre voy a estar contigo. Ahora duerme.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? –aunque no fuera necesario hacer la pregunta, no pudo contenerse, no si ya sabía cómo se sentiría perderlo.

- Todo el tiempo que me quieras a tu lado y aún si no lo desearas, estaría cerca para asegurarme de que estás bien. Hasta el día en que muera, estaré contigo.

- ¡No digas eso! –lo regañó súbitamente y él no comprendió por qué. –Vamos a dormir y te vas a quedar aquí.

Sin dudarlo Alice se recostó y lo llevó con él. Una parte de su mente le decía que estaba siendo tonta y que él no corría peligro, pero no pudo actuar diferente. También supuso que a él le daría calor debajo de tantas cobijas y con la calefacción puesta, pero lo necesitaba demasiado como para preocuparse por eso. Así que simplemente lo dejó abrazarla y se aferró a su cuerpo para dejar que la inconsciencia la arrastrara, si su sueño tuvo un significado, si trató de una advertencia o sólo una alucinación, eso podría esperar un día más.

**&...&...**

Ness abrió los ojos muy temprano por la mañana, por la luz podía adivinar que apenas había amanecido, pero nunca podría volver a conciliar el sueño, no en ese momento que la culpa y el dolor se apoderaron de ella ¿qué hizo? ¿Qué clase de persona, amiga, mujer era? Ella simplemente fue para ayudarlo, para darle a Jacob un espacio para sentirse mejor, escucharlo y confortarlo, pero de alguna forma todo salió mal.

Llegó al dormitorio del chico y llamó a la puerta, él la abrió y por su simple expresión pudo darse cuenta de que estaba mal, muy mal. Así lo obligó a salir y eventualmente lo convenció de que lo mejor sería alejarse de sus patrones usuales. Con esa idea lo llevó hasta un hotel y consiguió una habitación sencilla. Regresaron por sus cosas y las llevaron. Ella iba a despedirse en la puerta pero no lo hizo. Entraron y miraron televisión hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que ella bostezó y él le dijo que podía pasar la noche ahí. Ella se negó y lo abrazó para despedirse, nunca debió hacerlo.

**FLASHBACK**

**Ness POV**

Sus brazos fuertes y cálidos alrededor de mi cintura se sentían demasiado bien, lo suficiente para no querer que dejara de sostenerme jamás. Pero yo sabía que era inevitable la separación. Tenía que regresar a casa y dejarlo dormir. Lentamente me separé un poco con intenciones de caminar hacia la puerta, pero él me sostuvo.

- Gracias por estar aquí. No sé qué haría sin ti. –me dijo sonriendo, con ese dulce gesto inocente que a veces ponía, con el cual siempre me doblegaba sin saberlo.

¿Y si se lo dijera? ¿Y si le confesara que siento cosas indebidas por él? La respuesta era demasiado obvia, él se alejaría. Porque lo menos que necesitaría cualquiera en su situación es una chiquilla loca clamando una conexión mágica entre ellos. Pero ahí, tan cerca de su cuerpo no había muchas opciones.

- De nada… -respondí a duras penas, en un murmullo cerrando los ojos e inclinándome hacia él, o más bien hacia sus labios.

En ese instante no hubo aviso, ni una señal del instinto que me gritara alejarme, al contrario, podía sentir toda la fuerza del universo halándome hacia Jacob. Y no sé si él lo sintió así también, porque pronto, muy pronto, sentí el roce de sus labios con los míos.

Y eso fue todo.

Como una chispa en la gasolina todo empezó a consumirlo el calor. La simple caricia fue osada y profunda, él me besó como jamás lo hizo otro chico nunca. Y le correspondí igual. Sin pensar, sin sentir nada más que su cuerpo con el mío.

Pasión, eso fue todo lo que nos llenó. Mis manos instintivamente buscaron el borde de su ropa y lo encontraron para inmiscuirse, él tanteó a ciegas mi piel con sus besos y encontró mi cuello, mis hombros, el borde de mi blusa y no se detuvo, así como tampoco yo lo hice.

Ni por un segundo me detuve a preguntarle nada, a dudar en si debíamos continuar o no. Y Jake tampoco lo hizo, simplemente siguió, conmigo, juntos continuamos con cada beso y cada caricia, perdiendo cada prenda en el camino a la cama, donde estuve por amor con él. Donde por primera vez en mi vida supe lo que es entregarte a alguien en cuerpo y alma.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Miró a Jacob dormido a su lado y sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. En lugar de confortarlo por su separación de la mujer a la que amaba, había terminado teniendo relaciones con él. Se sentía mal por eso, pero aún peor le resultaba la otra posibilidad, la que resultaba más real en ese punto para ella. Que esa fue la forma que tuvo para reconfortarlo, entre sus brazos, consumido por sus besos, sumergido en sus caricias.

Por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que esa noche no pensó en Bella, pues era su propio nombre el que decía, a quien llamaba mientras ella lo provocaba más y más.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse en silencio, se limitó a salir de la habitación, no podía esperar a que Jake se despertara y enfrentarlo. No deseaba que le pidiera disculpas por haberse dejado llevar la noche anterior y ella estar en el dilema de confesarle la verdad o mentirle y decir que todo estaba bien y solamente fue sexo. Porque no lo fue. Esa noche se convirtió en la primera vez que ella descubriera así a un hombre y recibiera tales caricias. Pero no quería que él lo supiera y se sintiera culpable. No. Por lo menos aún tenía su dignidad y su orgullo.

Mientras Ness manejó en silencio por la ciudad iba haciendo un recuento de sus daños, físicos y emocionales, y planeaba las explicaciones que tendría que dar si es que Edward se encontraba en casa. A él por lo general nunca le molestaba que no llegara a dormir, pero siempre al día siguiente la interrogaba para averiguar qué estuvo haciendo. Esa mañana sería incapaz de responderle. "Le entregué la virginidad a tu peor enemigo, que es el hombre al que amo, pero él no lo sabe". Esas líneas le parecieron tan ridículas que una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

Se estacionó en su casa y entró cautelosa, deseando ganarse unas horas si no despertaba a su hermano. Esfuerzo inútil. Él la estaba esperando despierto en la sala, con el seño fruncido y las ojeras marcadas.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?-le reclamó inmediatamente.

- Afuera. –contestó enojada, usando esa ira pequeña para ocultar su dolor.

- Tienes apagado tu teléfono, mamá y papá están locos de la preocupación. –Edward se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia ella, Instintivamente Ness se alejó, temiendo tener escrita en el rostro una confesión o pegado al cuerpo el aroma de Jacob.

- ¿Los llamaste? –su tono incrédulo resultó muy bien fingido mientras rodeaba hacia las escaleras que la conducirían a su habitación.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Últimamente te comportas de lo más extraño, pensé que tal vez estarías con ellos.

- Pues no lo estaba. Y si vengo o no a dormir, es mi problema. Nunca vuelvas a preocuparlos así. –en ese momento llegó al primer escalón y lo subió preparad para apresurarse.

- No puedo creerlo, primero Bella y ahora tú ¿qué les pasa? Parece como si fueran amigas y se pusieran de acuerdo para volverme loco.

- No. –contestó tájate deteniéndose para mirarlo un segundo seriamente. – Nunca digas que soy su amiga porque no lo soy, ni de ella ni de Jacob. Y si pudiera ahora mismo, tampoco sería tu hermana.

Terminó de hablar y emprendió una carrera hasta entrar en su recámara y azotar la puerta antes de cerrarla con llave. Mientras, Edward se quedó como clavado en el piso, con la sangre congelada en las venas.

Él su hermana nunca tuvieron tales problemas, siempre se llevaron bien… siempre fue como si ninguno de los dos proviniera de otras familias ¿cómo podía decirle eso? Nada tenía sentido, el cambio de actitud de esa chiquilla, tan repentino e inexplicable. Al igual que el de Bella, quien no contestaba llamadas y horas después mandaba un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaba bien y tenía trabajo. A ninguna de las dos les creyó eso de estar bien y fue muy fácil hacer la conexión… Jacob Black, aunque no tenía idea de cómo podría ese hombre afectar tanto a su hermana… a menos que…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Espero les haya gustado, a pesar de que no es un cap convencional, no me pude resistir a poner algo de drama extra ahora que definitivamente esto está por terminar. **Mil grax a todas!** Por leer y en especial por sus comentarios! Ya saben, se aceptan mentadas, pedradas, jitomatazos, sugerencias, etc. Si tienen un minuto que les sobre, les pido un review! **Grax!**


	19. Previniendo errores

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negritasa**... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Alice despertó a media mañana cubierta de sudor. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz notó que al estar dormida se había quitado todas las cobijas, pero aún vestía la ropa abrigadora de Jasper. Jasper. Él estaba ahí a su lado, sólo con unos bóxer puestos, obviamente la calefacción era más que suficiente para mantener el ambiente cálido. La joven se sentó y se quitó primero el abrigo y luego la sudadera, pero aún estaba incómoda. Pensó en levantarse y escabullirse hasta la ducha, pero entonces sintió al chico moverse y lo vio despertar.

- ¿Cómo estás? –fue lo primero que dijo con voz ronca.

- Acalorada. –respondió sinceramente.

- Yo también. –confesó y se puso de pie para regular la temperatura a algo más normal, ahora que Alice ya no necesitaba el calor extra.

- Gracias por ayudarme anoche. –dijo en voz baja poniéndose de pie para acercarse a él y extenderle una mano.

- No digas eso. Cuando te vi… sólo podía pensar en ayudarte, en que estuvieras bien. Me asustaste mucho. Y cuando despertaste… estabas tan… desorientada. –frunció el seño entrelazando sus dedos, esperando por una explicación que no llegó la noche anterior.

- No podía creer que estabas aquí conmigo.

- Pero viniste a buscarme…

- Lo sé. Vine a pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud, por alejarme cuando debí quedarme a tu lado. Y también quiero preguntarte algo.

- Lo que sea. –Jasper le sonrió y apartó con su mano libre un mechón de cabello que caía gracioso sobre los ojos de Alice.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Confío en ti con mi vida. –respondió muy serio y ella sonrió un segundo antes de que su expresión se tornara triste de nuevo.

- Entonces… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por casualidad de cada cosa de tu vida?

- Temía perderte. Aún tengo miedo. Ahora sabes que no valgo nada, Alice. Ahí afuera hay millones de hombres que te merecen más que yo. Simplemente quise alargar un poco mi tiempo contigo.

- Eres un tonto. No importan los millones de hombres que hay afuera. Sólo me importas tú. Es a ti a quien amo.

- ¿A pesar de todo? –quiso saber él y su expresión translúcida delató el miedo y el pesar en su pregunta.

- A pesar de todo. –le sonrió un poco. – Pero no sé qué hacer cuando no confías en mí.

- Nunca más, nunca te voy a ocultar otra cosa. Lo juro, Alice.

Lentamente Jasper se acercó a la joven mujer y la envolvió con ambos brazos, atrayéndola suave hacia su cuerpo antes de poder besar sus labios e inmiscuirse entre ellos, buscando así el perdón que tanto anhelaba y el oxígeno que le era indispensable para vivir. Mientras ella estuviera su lado, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

**&...&...**

Era media tarde cuando Bella llegó al departamento de Alice, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y fue ahí a reunirse con su amiga porque no sabía qué más hacer. Ya no se sentía capaz de lidiar con eso un minuto más. La otra joven abrió la puerta y la abrazó un segundo antes de que ambas pasaran. Alice ya tenía idea de a qué tendría que enfrentarse desde esa mañana, cuando la llamó para invitarla a una reunión esa noche y ella no pudo contener el llanto ni inventar una buena excusa para no asistir, y acabó confesándole el por qué de su estado y que en realidad se escondía de todos.

- Gracias por esto, creo que estar sola no me hacía mucho bien. –aclaró Bella en voz baja, aunque en un principio se hubiese resistido, la verdad es que sí necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Para eso estoy. ¿Cómo pasó? –ambas se sentaron en el sillón y ella esperó a que su amiga hablara.

- Jacob decidió darme tiempo para que definiera mis sentimientos por él y por Edward. –le dijo simplemente. –Él... terminó conmigo.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella. Sé que te duele, pero quizás tenga razón.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó sin dar crédito de lo que decía su amiga.

- Tienes que saber de quién estás enamorada y no es justo para ninguno de los tres que tengas una relación con Jacob mientras no lo sepas.

- Lo sé. Sé que los lastimo a los dos. No se lo merecen… si al final pierdo a ambos, me lo habré ganado.

- No. –atajó Alice de repente preocupada por la visión que tuvo la noche anterior, esas palabras se le hicieron demasiado familiares. – No puede suceder eso, Bella. ¿Jacob se fue de la ciudad?

- No. Me dijo que lo llamara cuando hubiera decidido. ¿Por qué?

- Nada, nada. Te lo explicaré después. –suspiró aliviada. – Entonces, Bella. Toma la oportunidad que te está dando. Pasa más tiempo con Edward y si lo amas de verdad, quédate con él.

- ¿Y Jacob? –preguntó con un nudo en la voz.

- Él va a encontrar a alguien después. No puedes quedarte a su lado por otra razón que no sea que lo amas única y exclusivamente a él.

- Lo sé pero…

Y así se quedaron unas horas conversando, dándole vueltas al mismo asunto sin salida, Bella se sentía horrible, era el monstruo más malvado que hubiese conocido y no tenía respuesta para sus preguntas. Sabía que Alice estaba en lo correcto, pero no era capaz de simplemente hacerlo, de ir y ver si funcionaba con Edward así y ya. Eso sería jugar con los dos, hacerlo con premeditación alevosía y ventaja. Pero tampoco podía volver con Jacob y jurarle que sólo lo amaba a él, porque ambos sabrían que era una mentira.

Después de que cayó la noche, Alice insistió en maquillar un poco a su amiga, Bella no quería aceptar pero finalmente cedió. Y unos minutos después de que se encontrara presentable, llegaron los demás. Sincronizados totalmente, el resto del grupo se encontró en la puerta del departamento. Bella no entendía cómo su amiga de todas formas la arrastró hasta una reunión en ese momento, pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle. Por lo menos entendió el que deseara maquillarla y le agradeció el intento por disimular su patético estado.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar poniendo a Bella al corriente de las buenas noticias. –anunció Edward poco después de que se saludaran y todos, menos Alice, lo miraron con desconcierto.

- Claro. –dijo la chica de cabello negro. – A ella y a Jasper, porque tampoco se lo dije. –sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Edward.

- ¿Hago los honores? –preguntó él. - ¿O los haces tú?

- No, no, Edward. No hay que ser descorteses, creo que Rose o Emmett deberían decirlo.

- ¿Nosotros? –preguntó Rose confundida, ni ella ni Emmett tenían idea de por dónde iba el pequeño teatro.

- Pues claro, si la cosa es con ustedes. –le aclaró Edward.

- Claramente esto es una puesta en escena, pero no sé a dónde van. –les dijo Emmett.

- Voy a refrescarles la memoria. La otra noche… ¿qué estaban haciendo antes de que Edward y yo llegáramos con ustedes afuera del hospital? –les insinuó Alice algo más con el tono de su voz.

- Pues estábamos ahí nada más… hablando. –el jugador dijo última palabra la dijo en voz baja, en el instante en el que comprendió hacia donde iba todo.

- ¿Estaban espiando? –preguntó Rosalie sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Salimos en el momento indicado nada más. –se encogió de hombros Edward.

- Ustedes dos están juntos. –afirmó Jasper sonriendo y con ese comentario Bella lo comprendió por primera vez.

- ¿En verdad, Rose? –le preguntó a su amiga, implicando muchas cosas más, queriendo saber si en verdad había podido sincerarse y contarle toda la verdad a ese chico.

- Sí Bella. –le dijo con la mirada seria y una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

- Y pues… pensábamos decirlo esta noche, pero… ya lo saben. Estamos juntos. –dijo Emmett abrazando a Rosalie.

Todos los felicitaron y les hicieron bromas, también les preguntaron cómo fue que se dieron las cosas y ellos les contaron los detalles, todo excepto el pasado de Rose. Luego siguieron con su reunión como si nada por un rato, hasta que Alice pensó que era ya el momento indicado para decirles lo que necesitaba, para prevenirlos de lo que podría pasar y los sentó a todos repartidos en la sala.

- Me estás poniendo nerviosa. –le dijo Rosalie y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

- No es nada. –aclaró aunque nadie quiso creerle, era demasiada seriedad para que resultara algo sin importancia. La joven buscó la mirada de Jasper y al encontrarla le sonrió y le tendió una mano, él caminó y la tomó para después ponerse a su lado. A nadie le pasó desapercibido el gesto pero no dijeron nada. – Tuve un sueño… y creo que fue una especie de… visión. –habló despacio y se sintió algo tonta, pero tenía que contarles todo.

- ¿Algo que va a suceder? –cuestionó Edward de inmediato, no dudando ni por un segundo en que lo que fuera, había perturbado a su amiga.

- No. No creo. Más bien algo que pudo suceder. Era como… nosotros, si nunca… como si nunca… -se detuvo incapaz de plantear de manera correcta aquello.

- Como si nunca hubiéramos intentado poner los fuegos artificiales. –aclaró Jasper y todos lo entendieron: como si nunca hubieran causado el terrible accidente que cobró seis vidas.

- ¿Cómo…? –quiso preguntar algo Rosalie, pero se detuvo. Ante sí tenía la posibilidad de saber algo que siempre se preguntó, algo que anheló por años, nunca haberse separado de Emmett y sus amigos… y jamás haber caído en las garras de Royce.

- Nos vi, a todos. En diferentes momentos… casi de la edad que tenemos ahora, un poco más. Pero nada fue bueno. –les dijo agachando la mirada. – Y quiero prevenirlos, porque algunas cosas todavía podrían suceder. Creo. –al final suspiró y los miró de nuevo uno por uno.

- Comienza a hablar, Alice. Creo que todos estamos dispuestos a escuchar. –la animó Edward.

- No sé por dónde empezar. –admitió.

- Hazlo conmigo ¿qué hice de mi vida? –inquirió el músico, preguntándose si de nunca haberse separado de Bella, hubiera tenido el valor para conquistarla sin dejar que Jacob Black se interpusiera.

- No sé bien. Tú no apareciste. Vi a Bella, visitando a Esme y Carlisle porque… tú te marchaste, pensando en que ella a pesar de estar comprometida contigo, era a… Jacob a quien quería. Ella fue a preguntarles cómo estabas, pero tú te alejaste de ellos también. –explicó y le dio una significativa mirada a Bella.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Bella sintió que el cuerpo se le congelaba. Entonces sí era posible. Perderlos a los dos. Y Edward se quedó también quieto, considerando esa horrible perspectiva, estar a su lado, a poco tiempo de hacerla su esposa y abandonarla porque ella amaba a alguien más.

- ¿Y Bella era feliz con Jacob? –preguntó Edward sin poder contenerse.

- No. Jacob se fue antes que tú y Bella nunca lo buscó.

- Los dos. Ambos se fueron. –murmuró bella en voz tan baja que nadie pudo oírla.

- Y es todo lo que vi de ustedes. –Alice suspiró y luego miró a Rosalie y Emmett.

- Dispara. –le indicó el chico sosteniendo a Rose muy firme por la cintura, temeroso de que esa visión fuera mucho mejor para ella que su vida real.

- Ustedes estaban casados. Siempre estuvieron juntos, siempre. –a pesar de que las palabras podrían decirles que su vida era perfecta, la duda y tristeza en su tono a nadie le pasó inadvertido.

- ¿Pero…? –cuestionó Rosalie sin saber qué podría haber salido mal en su vida si la hubiera pasado al lado de Emmett.

- Ya no se amaban. –les aclaró y ambos fruncieron el seño ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ellos siempre se amaron. – Creo… que su relación fue perfecta… hasta que esa misma perfección la arruinó y vivían juntos pero… al final… -suspiró sin saber cómo podía decirles aquello ¿y si en lugar de hacer un bien echaba todo a perder?

- ¿Nos separamos? –preguntó la rubia.

- Sí, se pelearon y… sí se separaron. Estabas muy enojada.

- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Rosalie, pero Alice no contestó de inmediato. – Sólo dilo y ya.

- Él tenía otra relación y cuando te diste cuenta le prometiste hacerlo pasar por el infierno.

- ¡Eso es imposible! Yo nunca haría algo así. –se defendió Emmett por puro instinto.

- Lo sé. –le aclaró Alice.- Tú nunca lo harías. El Emmett de mi… visión, no estuvo separado de Rose por diez años, él nunca supo lo que fue perderla.

- Yo nunca me alejaría de Bella, sin importar qué sucediera, porque sé lo que es perderla. –aclaró Edward medio sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Y sin importar qué sucediera… -empezó Rosalie y miró a Emmett los ojos. – Nunca haría nada para dañarte.

Al final lo besó y él se relajó un poco, aunque en general el ambiente se había puesto tenso con todas las revelaciones que ellos jamás se imaginaron al crecer pensando que ese día trágico arruinó por completo sus vidas.

- ¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Bella viendo a Jasper y Alice, él le besó el cabello a la chica y se dio cuenta de que tendría que contarlo en su lugar, pues esa misma mañana cuando ella se lo explicó, terminó llorando y no deseaba verla así otra vez.

- Aparentemente me enrolé en el ejército y me casé con Alice, luego tuvimos una niña y todo pasó tranquilo unos años, yo iba y venía cuando me llamaban al frente. Eventualmente ella se embarazó de nuevo, pero antes de que naciera el bebé unos oficiales le avisaron mi muerte. Y ahí terminó la visión.

Esta vez más que un silencio tenso, fue una falta de sonido absoluto que desprendía incredulidad. Ellos confiaban en las visiones de Alice, tanto, que ese simple "qué hubiera pasado" los estaba afectando a todos, pero el imaginar a su amigo muerto en la guerra y a Alice sola con dos hijos… fue demasiado. Lo peor de todo.

- Yo no estoy preocupada. –dijo Alice finalmente, pero nadie le creyó demasiado. – Es decir, no por Jasper y por mí. –aclaró.

- Porque nunca entré en el ejército, entonces, esa versión nunca sucedería. –les dijo el rubio lo que le repitió mil veces a la chica de cabello negro.

- Pero nosotros… -dijo Bella, sintiendo que estaba a un paso de ser tan tonta para dejar que sucediera casi exactamente lo que Alice vio.

- Por eso se los dije. Y también… para darle un poco de sentido a… a nuestra separación. Supongo que todos, al igual que yo, se preguntaron mil veces cómo hubieran sido nuestras vidas de no tomar esa decisión equivocada en Forks… y no puedo asegurarles que mi visión sea 100% verdad… pero… por lo menos yo me siento más tranquila. Aunque suene duro… mi vida no hubiera sido mejor de otra forma.

Antes de que la reunión pudiera tomar otra vez un ambiente ligero, todos tuvieron que pensar mucho en lo que Alice les dijo y valorar muchas cosas, que a final de cuentas no eran importantes porque la realidad nada más tenía una versión y el pasado estaba gravado en piedra… pero de todas formas… era imposible no preguntarse si de alguna manera bizarra el destino les ofreció una oportunidad de ser felices. Ahora, diez años después.

**&...&...**

- Gracias por traerme. –le dijo Rose a Emmett cuando estaban en la puerta de su departamento.

- Te lo dije, sólo fue un pretexto para pasar más tiempo contigo. –le aseguró él y en realidad era cierto, pues bien sabía que ella conducía su convertible rojo a todos lados.

- ¿Quieres entrar? –preguntó ella y él asintió con un esbozo de sonrisa, obviamente Rosalie quería hablar de algo y podía no ser bueno.

Pasaron y ella fue directa a la cocina por algo de beber, eso le indicó a Emmett que de seguro esperaba una larga conversación o ella estaba tan nerviosa que prefería postergarlo un poco más. Quizás fueran las dos opciones. Cuando la joven mujer volvió y dejó las tazas de té en la mesita de centro, él la esperaba sentado en el sofá, ella se puso a un lado y le tomó las manos.

- En casa de Alice… tú aseguraste que estamos juntos. –empezó a hablar ella.

- ¿No lo estamos? –preguntó sorprendido y por primera vez cayó en cuenta de que realmente nunca lo dijeron en voz alta… él lo asumió todo.

- No lo sé, Emmett.

- ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿Ser mi pareja? ¿Qué esté a tu lado?

- No es lo que quiero, sino lo que puedo hacer. –suspiró y desvió la mirada al suelo llena de miedo y de esperanza.

- Rose, mírame. No te entiendo. –le pidió él.

- No puedo ser tu pareja, porque tú te mereces una mujer completa. –alzó finalmente los ojos y encontró los de él, llenos de duda y dolor. – Tú sabes lo que me pasó. Y no sé, no creo, que en algún momento sea capaz de entregarme a ti como antes…

- ¿Hacer el amor? –cuestionó apenas comprendiendo por dónde iba el asunto. – Pero yo no te estoy pidiendo eso.

- Ahora, no. Pero en algún momento será lógico… y yo lo entiendo. Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

- No seas tonta. –en un impulso la abrazó acunándola contra su pecho muy poco dispuesto a dejar que algo así le quietara a la mujer que amaba. –Yo creo que un día todas tus heridas van a sanar y entonces, vas a empezar a desear hacerlo otra vez. Pero aunque no sucediera así… nunca te dejaría ir por eso, Rose. Prefiero pasarme el resto de la vida en abstinencia que estar un día más sin ti.

Rosalie se quedó refugiada en su pecho y lo envolvió con ambos brazos por la nuca mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. No podía creer cómo él tenía esa actitud… cómo la quería aún estando dañada. Y tenía miedo de que después de unos meses o años la necesidad de intimidad lo sobrepasara, porque lo entendería. Además, al mismo tiempo estaba asustada de sí misma, porque las pocas veces que se habían besado, pudo sentir una chispa de pasión y deseo, por el más ínfimo de los segundos llegó a querer que él la tocara y ella poder hacer lo mismo. Pero… ¿y si no podía? ¿Y si a la mitad se arrepentía? ¿Y si sus demonios la cazaban hasta darle alcance?

- Emmett. –susurró. – Bésame.

Él escuchó la petición hecha en su oído y sintió toda su piel erizarse con una corriente eléctrica placentera. Sin dudarlo unió sus labios con los de Rosalie en un gesto lleno de ternura, sólo rozándolos una y otra vez. Era agradable, de hecho se sentía más que bien y lo disfrutaba. Entonces, ella hizo algo que él no esperó, paseó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior y lo invitó a adentrarse en su boca. Él sintió dudas, pero no se las manifestó, muy seguro de que en cualquier momento, cuando rebasaran el límite, podría darse cuenta y detener sus acciones. La amaba lo suficiente para eso y más.

Así profundizaron el beso, se reconocieron por primera vez en diez años. Jugaron dentro de la boca del otro y ella llegó a atrapar entre sus dientes el labio inferior del chico, cosa que desde siempre lo hizo enloquecer y aunque esta vez no fue la excepción, también sintió que él no hizo nada más que estremecerse, le estaba dando tiempo y espacio.

Poco a poco, conforme siguieron el juego de besos Rosalie empezó a sentir todo tipo de cosas, esas que creía su cuerpo iba a rechazar por siempre. Se fue haciendo muy consciente de las manos de Emmett en su cintura y de cómo trazaban sutiles caricias encima de su ropa, también percibió su sabor y la textura de cada beso, el aroma de su cuerpo y la cercanía que tenían. Y todo eso se tornó en una sensación cálida y placentera que empezó a crecer en su interior.

Sólo guiada por eso terminó el beso y comenzó a pasear sus labios entreabiertos por la mejilla de él, en un camino suave hasta su oreja y luego descendiendo por su cuello. Lo escuchó suprimir un suspiro y de nuevo eso la llenó de confianza, supo que le gustaban sus caricias pero que jamás la presionaría. Cuando regresó al oído masculino lo mordió un poco antes de susurrar la verdad más grande que sintió en aquel momento.

- Te deseo. –le dijo muy bajo y él reaccionó de inmediato.

Subió sus grandes manos por toda la espalda de Rosalie y luego de regreso a su cintura, donde la tomó firme y sin esfuerzo la levantó un poco para sentarla sobre su regazo, así podía tenerla un poco más cerca pero sin apresurarse ni aprisionarla contra el sillón donde estaban. Para ese punto él estaba vuelto loco, aturdido por la fuerza de la pasión que sentía en esos instantes, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que sin importar con cuantas mujeres pudiera haber estado en su vida, ninguna tenía en él los efectos de Rosalie.

Se movió un poco para buscar otra vez los labios femeninos y ahí plantó un par de besos húmedos antes de ahora él comenzar a recorrer su cuello y sus hombros apenas cubiertos por unos delgados tirantes. Los besó y mordió muy suave mientras sus manos se paseaban por la espalda femenina lentamente. Cuando volvió a aprisionar el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes la sintió estremecerse y suspirar, también se dio cuenta de que las respiraciones de ambos estaban muy aceleradas.

Rosalie estaba totalmente rendida, su cuerpo había reaccionado con más fuerza cada instante, como si le estuviera pidiendo una compensación por todos esos años de reprimirse. Eso la asustó. Tenía miedo de dejarse llevar y justo en el último instante dejar de ver a Emmett ante sí y tener a esos monstruos atacándola otra vez… como le pasó muchas veces en el pasado. Sólo por ese temor quitó sus manos renuentes del cuello masculino que lo atraían hacia sí y las puso sobre su pecho, al hacer la más mínima presión, él se detuvo y se separó un poco, mirándola a los ojos con la sonrisa más seductora que ella le hubiera visto jamás. Eso sólo le puso las cosas más difíciles.

- Tengo miedo. –le confesó en sus susurro y con ello se dio cuenta de que siempre podría decirle la verdad a él, sin importar cuál fuera.

- No temas. –le pidió y robó un corto beso de sus labios, dulce, no pasional.

- ¿Te quedarías para abrazarme toda la noche? –le pidió no teniendo deseos de alejarse de él.

- Sería un honor. –contestó sonriendo aún más que antes, feliz porque ella se sintiera segura a su lado.

- ¿Podemos irnos a dormir? –le rogó antes de que su cuerpo terminara por traicionarla.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes? –inquirió Emmett y ella asintió. -¿Estamos oficialmente juntos? –la interrogante fue seria, pero ella de todas formas se rió.

- Sí, estamos oficialmente juntos.

Eso fue todo lo que el hombre necesitó, le pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y la levantó sin la menor dificultad, ella rió otra vez al ver su entusiasmo y se abrazó a su cuello, todavía estaba conteniendo su deseo, pues sabía que para eso sobraría tiempo. Además, luego de lo que escuchó de Alice esa tarde, pensó por primera vez en su vida que las cosas sucedieron por una razón, tal vez, con tal de tener a Emmett para siempre a su lado, había valido la pena todo lo demás.

**&...&...**

Al día siguiente de su reunión era media mañana cuando Bella llegó a casa de Edward, él no la estaba esperando, quizás ni estuviera ahí. Pero tuvo que intentarlo. Porque con todo lo que les dijo Alice, el miedo de perderlos a ambos, de dañarlos hasta que prefirieran alejarse… fue mayor que cualquier otro. Y estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a lo suyo con Edward. Por eso en un impulso fue a buscarlo. Una vez en su puerta, tocó el timbre antes de arrepentirse.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que él le abriera, vestido como si fuera a salir y con expresión de angustia, la cual cambió en el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de que era ella. Ahora, estaba sonriendo.

- Bella. Pasa. –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y ella entró. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?

- Eh… no. Sólo decidí venir a verte. –la aclaró, ella desde antes se imaginaba que él le haría ese tipo de preguntas por lo inesperado de su visita. Pero en ese momento no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino saber qué le ocurría. - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Preocupado. –admitió con un suspiro y fue con ella a la sala, de paso recogió algo de la mesa, un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó. –Lo encontré pegado en la puerta de mi habitación anoche.

_Edward:_

_Me voy de fin de semana a la playa. No te preocupes._

_Ness_

- ¿Sólo se fue y te dejó la nota? –preguntó Bella.

- Sí. No sé que les voy a decir a mis padres cuando llamen preguntando por ella. Últimamente actúa de lo más extraño. Nunca antes se había marchado nada más así.

- ¿Crees que tenga algún problema? –inquirió al chica alarmada, tomándole la mano a su amigo.

- No lo sé. Antes solía contarme de sus problemas. Y al principio mientras vivimos aquí no salía demasiado, sólo algunas veces con sus amigas… pero ahora… el otro día se fue a quedar a casa de mamá y papá, como si estuviera asustada de estar aquí o algo.

- Tal vez sea un chico. –intuyó Bella. – Ustedes suelen tener efectos… de ese tipo en nosotras.

Ella sonrió al final, pero él endureció su gesto, apretando la mandíbula. Un chico. No cualquier chico. El único que había estado obviamente cerca de su hermana últimamente era Jacob Black y la simple idea de que él estuviera jugando con Bella y con Ness le revolvía el estómago y lo llenaba de ira. Pero su teoría sin pruebas no era algo que planeara compartir con Bella en esos momentos, no quería dañarla si no tenía razón.

- Tal vez. –concedió al final.

- Creo que eres un hermano celoso. Dale tiempo y habla con ella cuando no estés enojado. –le sugirió.

- Sí, supongo. –se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza no deseando tratar más ese tema antes de que se le saliera decir algo indebido. – Pero dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Nada en especial. Sólo pensé que podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos, pero si no es un buen momento… -al final desvió la mirada cuando sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Es tan bueno como cualquier otro. –le dijo y sonrió.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No sé. –se encogió de hombros. – Lo que tú quieras.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? –inquirió, aunque en realidad lo que estaba preguntando era a qué hora debería regresarla a los brazos de Jacob.

- De todo el que quieras.

Bella le sonrió una vez más y él no quiso hacer la pregunta exacta, no deseaba sacar a Jacob a colación. Entonces se fueron sin un plan fijo, empezaron por ir a una exhibición de arte que recién había llegado a la ciudad, después a comer, más tarde al cine y luego por una taza de café en un lugar que ofrecía ambiente pacífico y algo retro. Al final, para cerrar la noche acudieron a un bar con música en vivo, no era que Edward saliera mucho, pero algunos de sus compañeros tocaban ahí por hobbie ocasionalmente, así que conocía la fama del lugar.

Eso los llevó a estar sentados uno al lado del otro con bebidas en una mesa redonda frente a ellos. El sitio estaba a media luz y la atmósfera en general era pacífica. Ambos estaban algo cansados, pero no importaba, ninguno podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, solos, divirtiéndose… quizás era la primera vez en la vida que lo hacían.

- Gracias por estar conmigo hoy. –le dijo ella a él tomándolo de la mano.

- No puedes agradecerme algo que disfruté tanto. –entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le sonrió.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos a los ojos y Edward pensó en el error constente que cometía: dejarla ir. Siendo adolescentes por temor nunca le confesó sus emociones y según la visión de Alice la abandonó para que volviera con Jacob, bien, esta vez no haría nada de eso. Lentamente se acercó a Bella, poniendo sus rostros a menos distancia cada vez hasta que al sentir que ella no se retiró ni un milímetro, la besó.

Quiso que fuera un beso dulce y tierno, al igual que lo deseó cuando se despidió de ella muchos años atrás, pero de la misma forma al estar sus labios unidos, no pudo contenerse y la pasión lo asaltó por sorpresa. Y lo mismo para ella. Muy pronto soltó al mano masculina y lo atrajo por el cuello, él hizo lo mismo posando las manos en su cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, extasiado por la sensación del beso y su cercanía.

Se besaron un largo rato y al separarse, sonrieron, no hubo preguntas ni aclaraciones, ninguno estaba preparado para confesarse ni poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Bella era muy consciente de que él no sabía que Jacob había terminado con ella y temía que si se lo decía él pensara que era un plato de segunda mesa, porque no lo era. Edward se preguntaba si ese día era Bella tratando de decidir entre él o el chico que estuvo a su lado toda la vida, pero no quería preguntarle para no presionarla, ni averiguar cosas demasiado dolorosas, si es que la joven se decidía por el otro.

Mientras estuvieron en el bar se besaron varias veces más, hasta que ya de madrugada cuando el local estaba cerrando se vieron forzados a abandonarlo y quizás ponerle fin a esa noche maravillosa.

- Supongo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa, aunque no deseo hacerlo. –le confesó él cuando se subían al coche.

- Creo que podríamos alargarlo un poco más. Vamos a la tuya y podemos ver una película. –le sonrió contenta porque ella tampoco deseaba que se separaran tan pronto.

Justo como lo planearon su noche se estiró más, en casa de él, se prepararon algo de café y abrazados en el sillón vieron una película, aunque el sueño logró vencerlos a ambos antes del final. Y durmieron en paz, sin importar el espacio pequeño o que tuvieran el sonido del televisor de fondo. Ni la luz de la mañana logró despertarlos, lo único que interrumpió su sueño fue el insistente teléfono de Bella que repicó sin parar hasta que muy adormilada se sentó y contestó. Edward abrió los ojos y la miró sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado, feliz y en paz como nunca antes despertó.

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió la mujer asustada por el tono alterado de Charlie, Edward a su lado también se tensó, temiendo que algo estuviera mal.

- Te llamé a tu casa pero nunca contestaste. –le dijo su padre del otro lado, tenso y enojado, pero no con ella. – no importa ¿estés bien? –demandó saber.

- Sí, papá, me quedé a dormir en otro lado. ¿Pasa algo? –ella estaba extrañada.

- Sí. Pasan muchas cosas. Yo iba a llamarte para… para… no importa… es una noticia. Pero es que ayer… -Charlie guardó silencio incapaz de tragarse la ira que lo consumía desde el día anterior.

- Papá. Respira porque te va a dar algo. –le ordenó confundida. – Primero dime para qué pensabas llamarme. –la joven miró a Edward, quien estaba muy al pendiente de la conversación, aunque sólo era capaz de escuchar lo que ella decía.

- Quería invitarte a mi boda. Sue y yo nos vamos a casar. Iba a decirte la fecha y que trajeras a todos tus amigos si querías. Y también a... a ese… a Jacob. –al final casi escupió el nombre del muchacho al que toda su vida apreció tanto.

- ¿Se canceló la boda? –inquirió ella frunciendo el seño, no le encontraba mucho sentido a las palabras y el tono de su padre.

- No, la boda sigue en pie, al igual que la invitación para ti y tus amigos.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó ayer? No te entiendo nada. –a la chica no le pasó desapercibido que esta vez omitió el nombre de Jacob.

- Ayer vi a ese… imbécil en La Push. Todos lo vieron. Paseándose por ahí con una chiquilla como si nada. –de repente el tono de ira de Charlie se transformó en pesar. – Odio ser yo el que te lo diga. Debí simplemente haberle disparado a Jacob.

Bella sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Jacob estaba en La Push con alguna… chica. Con otra mujer. Al instante supo que no podía culparlo por nada, pero le dolió pensar que alguien más era la razón por la que él terminó su relación. Vio de reojo a Edward, quien se aproximó un poco para tomarle la mano libre, pero ella no pudo reaccionar al contacto.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó a su padre con la voz cargada de monotonía.

- Lo estoy. Después de que los vi, interrogué a Billy, la chiquilla se llama Vanessa, hasta tuvo el descaro de llevarla a casa de su padre.

- Papá, tengo que colgar. Gracias por decirme y no te sientas mal. Entre él y yo no hay nada de ese tipo de cosas. Y felicidades por tu boda. –prácticamente recitó las palabras como líneas de un discurso.

- ¿Qué? Bella, soy tu padre y si él te está haciendo daño… yo…

- No papá, no es así. –le mintió, tan mal como de costumbre. – Tengo que colgar, de verdad… te llamo después. Y felicidades a Sue también. –Bella prácticamente le rogó por terminar la llamada, pues no se sentía capaz de seguir en el teléfono y tampoco se atrevía a colgarle, no después de tantos años que lo dañó con su ausencia.

- ¿Prometes llamar más tarde? –la cuestionó receloso.

- Lo prometo.

- Está bien. Cuídate, Bella.

- Gracias, papá. –terminó la llamada y sostuvo el teléfono en la misma mano sobre su regazo, observándolo como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas a sus problemas.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Edward quitándole el celular y tomándole ahora ambas manos, preocupado.

Ella simplemente lo vio a los ojos con expresión aturdida y negó con la cabeza, no porque todo estuviera bien, sino porque no era capaz de decirle lo que estaba pensando, la conjetura a la que había llegado apresuradamente. ¿Cómo decirle que su hermana no sólo se escapó el fin de semana, sino que estaba en La Push con Jacob? ¿Cómo era esa locura remotamente posible?

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Espero que les haya gustado! **Mil grax!** Por todo, por cada uno de sus cometnarios! Siempre me da gran felicidad saber lo que piensan! Y pues nos vemos la próxima semana! Se cuidan mucho y si tienen un minuto ya sabes, se aceptan pedradas, jitomatazos, sugerencias, etc! **Grax!**


	20. Amor

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negritasa**... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana y el sol en La Push estaba medio oculto por nubes ligeras, dejando colar algunos de sus rayos. Sobre la arena, justo donde ya no llegaban las olas, estaba sentada con Jacob a un lado y sus dedos entrelazados, ambos miraban al horizonte probablemente pensando en lo mismo. El tiempo se les había terminado.

**FLASCHBACK**

**NESS POV**

El timbre sonó y al instante sentí pánico ¿y si era él? ¿Deseaba verlo? Conociendo a Jacob iba a disculparse por lo de la otra noche, él ya sabría el mucho daño que le hizo hacer el amor si él no la amaba y deseaba hacer lo correcto, aclararme las cosas. Pero lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era escucharle decir que no me quería y que fui un error. Que soy un error. Aún así, cargada de pánico fui a abrir la puerta. Menos mal que Edward no estaba en casa.

- Hola. –me saludó esbozando una media sonrisa y sentí que una vez más se me partía el corazón.

- Hola. –contesté aterrada de decir otra cosa.

- No sé si debí venir, porque si no contestas el teléfono, asumo que menos deseas verme. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que quiero decirte. Pero me estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba verte.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté confundida, frunciendo el seño, él debería desear ver a Bella, no a mí.

- Tú has sido mi amiga, la única persona que en tan poco tiempo se ha vuelto tan importante. –le aclaró tratando de sonar fluido. – Y la otra noche…

- No, Jacob. –lo interrumpí luchando por parecer fuerte. – No necesito escuchar que te dejaste llevar. Mejor deja las cosas así. –le supliqué recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

- Me dejé llevar. –asintió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pero supe que había algo más. – Pero sentí demasiadas cosas al estar contigo, desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ti. Y vine a preguntarte si aún quieres saber de mí o ahora me odias.

- Jake… -murmuré con las lágrimas ya derramándose. –no podría odiarte. Sólo tengo miedo. Hicimos el amor y tú amas a alguien más ¿qué puedo esperar ahora?

- No sé. Yo tampoco sé que esperar. Pero, si aún deseas verme… si no me odias, quiero hacerte una propuesta. –sugirió bajando los brazos antes de limpiarme las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de su mano. Cierta parte de mí deseó alejarse, pero el tacto cálido de su piel sobre la mía fue imposible de resistir.

- ¿Qué propuesta? –pregunté deseando que no quisiera que fuéramos amantes mientras esperaba que Bella lo eligiera a él.

- Ven conmigo. Tres días. Vamos a La Push, es el lugar más tranquilo que se me ocurre. Sin etiquetas, sólo tú y yo. Tendremos todo el tiempo para estar juntos y ver qué pasa.

- Tu padre vive ahí. –contesté sin entender bien, sin saber qué era lo mejor.

- Te presentaré con él, igual, sin etiquetas. Ness, sólo tres días, nosotros, nada más.

Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y en sus ojos oscuros pude ver que lo necesitaba, probablemente requirió de todo el valor que tenía para ir y proponerme eso. Pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Podría decirle que no, alejarlo y quedarme ahí llorando. Podría decirle que sí, cometer la locura y arriesgarme a que estando a solas con él todo fuera peor cuando regresara los brazos de Bella. De cualquier forma, no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir bien parada.

Así que si de todas formas me iba a costar muchas lágrimas al final ¿por qué no aprovecharlo al máximo? Tres días más a su lado, sin preocuparme porque Bella lo llamara y él saliera corriendo, sin temer porque mi hermano se enterara, sin correr con mis padres por sentirme demasiado sola. Nada más él y yo. Una locura de adolescente. Sí, probablemente no sería mala idea alargar lo nuestro un poco más, fuera lo que fuera esto que teníamos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Así que dentro de un par de horas regresarían a sus vidas normales y ninguno deseaba hacerlo, porque eso significaría aceptar la realidad y ponerle fin a ese paréntesis donde fueron felices y, sobretodo, tuvieron paz. Esos tres cortos días se les pasaron muy rápido. Como amigos. Como amantes. Ellos no lo planearon así pero el destino les tendió una trampa que no pudieron resistir.

Ness conoció a Billy y fue muy consciente de su mirada antigua elucubrando cosas, también se dio cuenta de los curiosos que los observaban siempre cuando iban por ahí en el pueblo, en la playa o caminando por la carretera. Y ella se sintió mal, como si fuera la mala mujer que se roba al chico bueno. Por eso buscaron soledad. El refugio de los rincones alejados donde rompían las olas, la altura de los acantilados, el silencio del bosque. Y quizás ese fue su error, porque al sentirse libres y tomarse de la mano, la pasión los envolvió más de una vez.

Pero ahora que dejaban el recinto para volver a la ciudad… eso tenía que terminarse y en realidad aún no aclaraban las cosas, al contrario, todo era mucho más confuso y ya ni la suave brisa era capaz de calmar la inquietud en cada uno.

- No quiero volver. –dijo de repente Jacob.

- Yo tampoco. –afirmó Ness.

- ¿Me odias? –preguntó.

- No, Jacob. Todo lo contrario. –suspiró y se movió para sentarse en el regazo del chico, él estaba sobre la arena con las piernas extendidas, ella se puso para mirarlo de frente, rodeándole la cintura con ambas piernas, luego, entrelazó los dedos en su nuca y se acercó para dejar un dulce beso en los labios. – Me pediste tres días para ser tú y yo nada más. Ahora que se terminó ese tiempo… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé. –contestó sincero posando ambas manos sobre la cintura femenina. – No puedo pedirte que enfrentes todos los problemas que te causaría si intentamos estar juntos allá en la ciudad.

- Jacob, mis problemas no me preocupan. –habló sabiendo que eso era mitad mentira, porque sinceramente enfrentar a Edward y a sus padres no sería fácil después de irse así ese fin de semana. – Me preocupan más los tuyos, cuando Bella decida quedarse a tu lado.

- Nessie. –suspiró y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarla.

Él no sabía cómo explicarle las cosas. La quería, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no podía prometerle nada. Porque toda su vida había sido estar al lado de Bella y cuando ella lo necesitara, como hermano, como amigo… como pareja, él de seguro no podría negarse. Y eso no era justo para Ness. Sin embargo en ese momento nada le importaba más que la chica entre sus brazos. Desde el primer momento en que se besaron fue así. Dejó de ser el mismo Jacob de siempre y mientras la pasión lo consumió de forma devastadora esa primera noche, algo dentro de él cambió. Ahora sólo la deseaba a ella, no quería otra boca ni otras manos. La quería, sí, lo suficiente para no pedirle que enfrentara a todos por su causa.

- Está bien, Jake, lo entiendo. –le murmuró ella aún muy cerca de sus labios y cargada de sinceridad, después de todo en el momento en que aceptó irse así con él, fue bien consciente de que después pagaría el precio.

- No, no está bien. No puedo hacerte esto. No quiero hacerme esto a mí también. Pero le debo, por lo menos, la verdad a Bella.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir? –preguntó alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Tengo que hacerlo. Ella se merece más que una mentira. Y tú te mereces más que vernos a escondidas. ¿Me esperarás? –cuestionó con la mirada cargada de esperanza.

- ¿Yo también me merezco la verdad?

- Siempre. –prometió.

- Te esperaré. –concedió ella a cambio.

Cuando se besaron de nuevo el viento sopló un poco más, y las olas parecieron también acelerarse, recordándoles que no les quedaba mucho de su espacio a solas y ya era tiempo de regresar y encarar el desorden que dejaron atrás.

**&…&…**

Alice llegó al departamento de Jasper antes de la hora del almuerzo, no tenían planes específicos, pero eso era lo de menos, además, ella tenía ya bien planeada su noche. Llamé a la puerta y él le dijo que entrara. Al hacerlo y no ver al hombre ahí, caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación principal, donde lo encontró cerrando un cajón con calma. Al notar la presencia femenina él la miró y sonrió, pero aún así ella supo que no fue un gesto de felicidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmada.

- Estoy haciendo limpieza. –contestó tenso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Alice al ver aquello, pero no quería ocultarle más las cosas.

Sin esperar ni tener palabras para elaborar explicaciones, dejó en la mano de la joven una bolsa con polvo blanco y después un beso fugaz en sus labios, antes de tomarla de la mano y conducirla hasta el estudio.

- Creo que ya es todo. –le aclaró cuando entraron y en el escritorio ella vio que había otras cosas, pastillas, cigarrillos de marihuana y más polvo.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. –le sonrió y lo besó también de forma breve antes de tomar entre sus manos todas las sustancias. - ¿Al retrete?

- Sí, es su lugar ideal. –le sonrió un poco mientras caminaron hacia el cuarto de baño.

Alice con mucho gusto hubiera tirado ella misma todo, pero creyó que era mejor si lo hacían entre los dos, justo como iban a dar cada paso el resto de sus vidas. Así una a una las píldoras cayeron al agua, igual que el polvo y los cigarros desbaratados. Ella no lo supo pero Jasper vio flaquear su voluntad en ese momento y se sintió muy débil.

Él siempre supo que tenía un problema, pero como nunca antes se planteó dejarlo, no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era. Había leído lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era una cosa física, no lo utilizaba tan a menudo para llegar a ese punto, pero hablando de cosas mentales… era completamente diferente. En el pasado siempre supo que inhalaría en cualquier momento y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. Tener la opción. Ahora que se estaba despidiendo de todo eso para siempre, le costaba trabajo. Cuando estuvo hecho suspiró y se juró a sí mismo que lo vencería, sería más fuerte que su pasado y sus manías, nunca más se arriesgaría a perder a Alice.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –lo cuestionó la mujer acariciándole la mejilla.

- Puedo hacerlo, por ti. –contestó dando un rodeo, a ella no le pasó desapercibido y supo interpretarlo correctamente.

- Hazlo por ti también.

- Lo sé. –contestó abrazándola y besando su cabello, inspirando su dulce aroma.

- Sé que es difícil. Pero tú puedes hacerlo y siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. –prometió ella hablando contra su pecho y envolviéndolo por la cintura. – Estaba pensando en ir a un grupo de AA.

- ¿Qué? –de repente se separó y la miró frunciendo el seño, nunca se le pasó eso por la cabeza.

- Creo que sería más fácil si…

- Si voy y le cuento mis problemas a un montón de extraños. No Alice. –suspiró y dio media vuelta, caminando hasta la sala y dejándose caer en un sillón.

- No tiene nada de malo que lo hagas. –afirmó ella con seguridad sentándose a su lado.

- Quizás no sea el tipo perfecto. Tal vez luche contra tentaciones que para los demás pasan desapercibidas, pero puedo hacerlo solo. –habló brusco pero al instante le tomó la mano y volteó a verla. – Puedo hacerlo solo, si es que tú estás conmigo. –corrigió su afirmación.

- Nada más… prométeme que si se torna muy difícil me lo vas a decir. –le pidió, en realidad no estando muy segura de qué postura debía tomar, nunca antes estuvo involucrada en un proceso de rehabilitación.

- Lo prometo. Jamás te voy a ocultar las cosas otra vez. –sonrió y le besó los labios muy dulce. –Ahora, señorita ¿qué desea hacer el día de hoy?

- ¿Nos quedamos a ver películas? –sugirió y él asintió.

**&…&…**

Cuando Jacob llegó al piso donde estaba su dormitorio, luego de dejar a Ness en casa de sus padres, notó a Bella sentada con la espalda contra la puerta y la mirada perdida. Se acercó lentamente, todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarla sabiendo que era su deber decirle toda la verdad. Cuando llegó a un metro escaso, respiró profundo para saludarla, pero ella se adelantó.

- Necesitamos hablar.-le dijo y lo miró a los ojos, él pudo notar que estaban rojos.

- Claro, vamos dentro. –le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella desvió la mirada y no la tomó, eso fue un pésimo augurio para el chico. Entraron al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Bella de inmediato eso que se la estaba comiendo por dentro, pero él no entendió.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tú y la hermana de Edward están juntos?

Jacob frunció el seño mientras sintió como si un balde de agua fría le helara todo el cuerpo ¿cómo podía saberlo ya? Y no pudo contestar de inmediato porque a su vez quería preguntarle muchas cosas y disculparse, pero prefirió seguir el juego.

- Unos días. –contestó apegándose a la verdad.

- Por ella terminaste conmigo. –le dijo muy segura. - ¿Fue desde… antes?

- No, no fue desde antes y no fue por Ness que terminé lo nuestro. Te dije porque lo hice. Quise darte tiempo para pensar.

- Pues ahora eso no tiene mucho sentido. –le reclamó herida, porque lo estaba y mucho.

- Está bien, puedo decirte por qué terminé contigo, pero tienes que escucharme. –se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el lugar a su lado, pero ella no acudió. – Como tú prefieras. – suspiró derrotado, las cosas serían mucho más difíciles de lo que imaginó, no deseaba lastimarla más, porque a pesar de todo, sentía amor por ella. – La noche que estuviste en el hospital, fue por Ness que pude contactarme con tus amigos, ella fue conmigo. Cuando entré contigo y te tomé la mano dijiste su nombre, no el mío… y eso me rebasó. Me hizo darme cuenta de a quien amas en verdad.

Bella se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, ella nunca recordó eso, debió estar demasiado dormida. Pero al instante se sintió culpable ¿cuánto daño le hizo a Jacob sin siquiera darse cuenta?

- Ness se fue conmigo cuando no pude quedarme ahí y desde ese momento pasamos más tiempo juntos. Ahora… todo es muy confuso. –suspiró una vez más y se recargó en el respaldo, mirando hacia el techo.

- ¿Por qué ella? –lo cuestionó yendo a sentarse a su lado, pero no demasiado cerca.

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué yo? Nunca lo planeamos, ni Ness ni yo. Las cosas sucedieron.

- Después de toda la vida de estar juntos, simplemente la conoces, te enamoras y la llevas a La Push nada más así… es como… como si te hubieras cansado de mí, como si hubiera sido tu proyecto de caridad mientras encontrabas algo mejor. –pronunció Bella las palabras llenas de dolor con algunas lágrimas comenzando a derramarse.

- No Bella. –se irguió y le tomó ambas manos, viéndola a los ojos. – Siempre has sido la mujer a la que he amado y lo sabes. Pero… ya no pude seguir engañándome, pensando que tú me amas igual. Y cuando miré de nuevo… simplemente… no sé ¡no tengo idea de cómo explicártelo! Siento cosas por ella que…

- No. –le suplicó y soltó una de sus manos y la puso sobre los labios del chico que siempre estuvo a su lado. – No me digas lo que sientes por ella. Jake, yo sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, que no puedo pedirte nada más porque me has dado absolutamente todo. Pero no estoy lista para escucharte hablar así de otra mujer.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó agachando la mirada, ella acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

- Tal vez las cosas hayan tenido que ser así. Quizás… ambos nos necesitamos todo este tiempo. –Bella quiso afirmar, pero acabó diciéndolo como una pregunta, porque parte de su eterna inseguridad era eso, no quería sentir que siempre fue nada más que una carga para él.

- Siempre te necesité. Y no veo cómo pueda cambiar eso. Eres mi mejor amiga.

- Eres mi mejor amigo. –sonrió un poco. –Y tal vez, con el tiempo, podremos salir los cuatro sin que eso nos dañe.

- ¡Bah! Como si no supieras que en cuanto se entere de… las cosas, Edward va a planear mi homicidio.

- Ya lo sabe. –afirmó y vio el desconcierto en los ojos de Jacob, suspiró y se tomó un segundo antes de hablar, ahora le tocaba a ella confesarse. – Charlie te vio en La Push y llamó para decírmelo, yo estaba con Edward y no pude mentirle…

- Tomaste mi consejo, fuiste con él.

- Lo hice. –afirmó y Jacob entendió las cosas, como siempre sin tener que hablarlas, así fue siempre entre ellos.

- Me alegro por ti. –le sonrió y se acercó para dejar un beso dulce en sus labios, el último que se darían.

Ella lo recibió y lo correspondió. Al mismo tiempo se llenaron de paz. Las cosas estarían bien, no sabían cómo ni cuándo, pero algún día podrían verse sin recordar lo malo, podrían mirar al otro dejar un beso en labios ajenos sin sentir celos. Porque se querían y siempre sería así, pero no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**&…&…**

Un nuevo beso cargado de pasión cayó en sus labios, mientras las manos de Emmett se paseaban por su cuerpo llenas de deseo, ese mismo que ella le manifestaba. La ropa de ambos yacía en el suelo, sin ser necesaria. En ese momento sólo era para ellos dos.

Rosalie estaba recostada en una cama que le era extraña, un hotel, y él encima de ella respiraba agitado. La joven sentía recorrer su cuerpo mil descargas de electricidad que le gritaban, la aturdían de pura necesidad, lo amaba y lo quería dentro de sí como nunca antes. Y muy pronto, él lo hizo, se adentró en su cuerpo con una exclamación de placer que chocó contra su boca a la mitad de un beso. Pasión eso fue todo hasta ese instante.

De repente Rosalie se tensó y sintió dolor, abrió a los ojos sin entender cómo el mismo cielo puede cambiar de un segundo a otro, pero entonces, ahí encima de ella no estaba el hombre al que amaba, sino el monstruo que destruyó su vida antes. Royce una vez más la atacaba, humillándola, hiriéndole el cuerpo y el alma. Pudo sentir su aliento caliente y escuchar su voz decir blasfemias mientras una y otra vez descargaba en ella todos sus impulsos, entonces, con grito, todo terminó.

Al abrir los ojos en la oscuridad se sintió desorientada, se sentó con un movimiento, sintiéndose alerta, lista para escapar del peligro y alguien le puso una mano en el hombro que su pijama dejaba desnudo, fue un tacto cálido y suave, pero ella igual se retiró, tratando de bajar de la cama.

- ¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenías una pesadilla? –preguntó la voz adormilada de Emmett.

Él se sentó y al darse cuenta de lo alterada que estaba, no trató de tocarla de nuevo, a pesar de que no deseara nada más que abrazarla, sabía de sobra que Rosalie necesitaba espacio, así que muy a su pesar se limitó a buscar su mirada, hasta que la encontró.

- Rose, estás a salvo, soy yo. Nada va a pasar.

- Emmett… -murmuró viéndolo aún asustada, con una capa fina de sudor frío cubriéndole el cuerpo y todas las sensaciones mezcladas de su sueño aún presente.

Fue tan real que pudo sentir el placer recorrerla, pero también el dolor y el pánico, el amor y el odio. Todo revuelto en su piel y su cabeza. Sabía que estaba ahí con el hombre que amaba y nunca la dañaría, pero no fue capaz de quedarse quieta, así que se puso de pie y a tientas en la oscuridad buscó la puerta.

Emmett se puso de pie detrás de ella y encendió la luz de su recámara, que los cegó a ambos unos segundos hasta que lograron acostumbrarse. Luego, caminó paciente hasta ponerse al lado de Rosalie y con mucho cuidado le tomó una mano y buscó otra vez su mirada.

- Rose, todo está bien. ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Necesitas algo? –inquirió sin saber en realidad qué hacer.

Ella simplemente comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro, una tras otra y ella se abrazó del chico buscando consuelo. Todo fue un sueño, una pesadilla. Royce no estaba ahí para atormentarla, él no podía hacerle daño ya… aunque lo seguía haciendo. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran todavía a veces la acechaban así los recuerdos… sólo que esta vez fue peor, porque sucedió lo que ella más temía, que hacer el amor con Emmett le recordara al monstruo.

- Todo está bien, estás a salvo. –le repitió él mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, esperando porque en algún momento pasara la tormenta y ella pudiera hablar.

El hombre se preguntó sobre qué fue esa pesadilla, pero estaba casi seguro de que era tonto tener esa duda. Sólo había una cosa que podía asustar así a Rosalie y una vez más odió a esos hombres que le hicieron tanto daño. Menos mal que estaban en prisión, porque de no ser así, él mismo se encargaría de terminar con sus vidas uno por uno.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó ella hablando contra su pecho, sintiendo que las lágrimas le daban un poco de clemencia.

- No te disculpes, te entiendo, ángel.

- Traté de evitarlo, intenté no pensar en la fecha… de verdad, Emmett, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas pero no funcionó. –se explicó separándose un poco para buscar sus ojos.

- ¿Qué fecha?

- Hoy son seis años desde… desde que ellos…

- Rose. –suspiró acunándola de nuevo contra su pecho. Claro, él nunca le preguntó la fecha exacta, jamás le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo, pero era obvio que ella siempre la recordaría.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó de nuevo.

- No, no es tu culpa. –le aseguró y se separó un poco de ella para llevarla de vuelta a la cama, sin que se le ocurriera otra cosa que hacer más que estar a su lado. – Vamos, siéntate. –le pidió y ella aceptó, pero en ningún momento dejó perder el contacto físico entre ambos, ahora lo necesitaba. - ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué puedo hacer, Rosie?

- Quédate conmigo. –le pidió abrazándolo.

Él le correspondió el gesto y la siguió cuando la joven mujer lo haló para que se recostaran juntos, eso lo entendió. Lo que nunca vio venir fue el beso, que ella sin previo aviso buscara sus labios y los uniera en una caricia mezcla de muchas emociones. Lo hizo con ternura y amor, pero también con fiereza y miedo, todo junto y acompañado de un toque de desesperación. Emmett no supo qué pretendió Rosalie con ese gesto, pero se lo correspondió sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa porque ella fuera feliz, además, disfrutó de sentir la pasión de la caricia.

Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, tampoco estaba muy segura de por qué de repente la invadió una enorme necesidad de tenerlo más cerca, pero no se contuvo. No esperó a que el miedo la alejara y se dejó llevar. Lo besó imprimiendo ahí cada una de sus emociones. Y se sintió bien hacerlo… poco a poco con el paso de los minutos, los labios y las manos de Emmett recorriendo su espalda le fueron borrando toda la angustia y llenándola de amor y de deseo. Era increíble ese efecto, como él con su presencia y atenciones hacía el milagro de volverla a convertir en la joven y alegre mujer que siempre debió ser.

- Te amo. –le murmuró Rosalie bajando un poco el rostro para ocultarlo en su cuello.

- También te amo. Contestó él besándole el cabello y muy dispuesto a nunca más dejarla ir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

**&…&…**

Después de que Bella y Jacob se quedaran sin palabras que decir ni miradas que intercambiar, ella llamó un taxi y se fue. Él le ofreció llevarla, pero la chica no deseaba que lo hiciera… porque no iba a su casa, sino a la de Edward. Necesitaba hablar con él. En su interior todavía tenía muchas emociones revueltas, pero después de hablar largo y tendido con Jake, en la cabeza ya no le quedaban dudas, era nada más que el tiempo el que se encargaría de aclarar las cosas.

Cuando se bajó del auto él ya la estaba esperando en la puerta con mil preguntas en la cabeza, porque no sabía nada más que el hecho de que ella iba a aclarar las cosas con Jacob, quien estaba saliendo con su hermana… y aunque Bella ya le hubiera dicho que oficialmente la relación entre ambos estaba terminada… él no se sentía seguro. Además, estaba el hecho de que Ness estuviera pasando la noche en casa de Esme y Carlisle, clara señal de que no iba a enfrentarlo pronto.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca Bella se abrazó de él dejó un beso en sus labios, era un "hola" muy simple que lo llenó de júbilo, si ella hacía eso, entonces las cosas no podían estar mal… por lo menos no tanto. En silencio se pasaron y fueron a la sala, donde sabían era su turno para aclarar muchas cosas.

- Hablé con él.- empezó Bella con tranquilidad. – Y hay cosas que no te van a gustar. –le advirtió.

- Sólo dímelo. –le pidió contrariado, tensando la mandíbula ¿era que había elegido a Jacob? ¿Y qué significó ese beso?

- Él y tu hermana están juntos. Pero no creo que debas odiarlo por eso, de verdad la quiere. –le aclaró.

- Jacob y Ness están… juntos, en toda la maldita extensión de la palabra… -gruñó Edward, enojado con la idea de que su hermana hubiera escogido justamente a Jacob Black.

- Creo que cuando estés más tranquilo deberías buscar a tu hermana y hablar con ella. Creo que necesita tu apoyo y tiene miedo de tu reacción.

- Y con justa razón. Entonces es por eso que se fue con mamá y papá.

- Ella no sabe que tú y yo nos enteramos del fin de semana, pero Jacob le dijo que hablaría conmigo, por eso prefirió alejarse de ti. Edward ella necesita tu apoyo. –le insistió tomándolo de la mano.

- Y tú simplemente estás tan tranquila, él estuvo contigo todos estos años y de buenas a primeras…

- No lo digas. –le pidió. – No digas esas cosas nada más porque estás enojado. Si estoy tan tranquila es por tres cosas.

- Te escucho. –bufó todavía conteniendo su ira.

- Primero, porque le creo a Jaco, ellos nunca quisieron lastimar a nadie. –con esa razón Edward frunció el seño, no le estaba gustando. –Segundo, porque quiero a Jacob lo suficiente para desear que sea feliz con la mujer que él escoja. –eso le gustó todavía menos, si él no lo deseaba cerca de su hermana y ella no era una mujer, sino una niña grande. – Y tercero… lo más importante de todo, Edward, yo te amo a ti.

Esa última razón le tomó más tiempo procesarla. Creyó que quizás sus oídos le estaban jugando una muy mala broma, haciéndole creer que escuchaba lo que por años ansió oír. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Bella y la expresión de sus ojos chocolate se dio cuenta de que le decía la verdad. Sin dudas. Sin culpa. Ella lo amaba. El que Jacob tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más la había liberado de la responsabilidad de no herirlo… si él tenía quien lo sanara ella con su carácter tan noble… no tenía que seguir ocupándose de él. Y podría simplemente quererlo como a un hermano, ser su amiga.

Edward en un impulso se acercó a ella y la besó, acorralándola contra el sofá. Puso ambos brazos a sus costados y se adentró entre sus labios con un beso que deseó darle desde la adolescencia, ese que fuera el primero con la certeza de que lo amaba como ella a él. Y todo se hizo aún más perfecto cuando ella le correspondió con la misma pasión.

- Te amo. –le dijo él por fin cuando se separaron unos milímetros para tomar aire e instintivamente la joven mujer lo rodeó por el cuello para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo y profundizar su caricia.

Por primera vez… ellos dos y nada más.

**&…&…**

Era algo tarde cuando Jasper estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina, todo ese día se la pasó con Alice solos en su departamento mirando películas. Y fue perfecto. Nada espectacular, pero exactamente lo que necesitaba, a ella. La única parte difícil fue tenerla tan cerca y contenerse. La amó desde siempre, pero nunca habían hecho el amor y él lo ansiaba, pero no quería presionarla. Salió de la cocina y la vio acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro y un trozo de papel en las manos, el cual le entregó antes de darse media vuelta encaminada hacia el pasillo ¿qué era aquello?

_Vale por una noche de total libre acceso._

Una simple oración que lo hizo recordar el momento en que ella se enterara de las drogas, cuando justamente buscaba papel y lápiz para hacerle un vale por… una noche a su lado. La expresión de desconcierto se borró inmediatamente de su rostro, simplemente sonrió. Ella lo fascinaba, no era como ninguna otra mujer en el planeta. Se apresuró hasta darle alcance, más o menos a la mitad del pasillo, la envolvió por la espalda con ambos brazos y fue directo a besar su cuello mientras dejaba en una de sus manos el papel, cangeándolo en ese mismo instante. La deseaba.

Alice sabía muy bien que esa noche harían el amor, ya no quería esperar más, así que por eso decidió incitarlo, para no obligar al caballero a seguir conteniendo todas las ganas que tenía de tocarla. Cuando él la abrazó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar caer al suelo su vale, eso perdió importancia en ese instante.

Cada beso que recibió la estremeció e hizo despertar su piel, inmediatamente se recargó en el cuerpo masculino y ladeó la cabeza para dejarlo hacer. Él continuó su camino hasta llegar al hombro femenino y entonces se separó lo suficiente para moverse y tenerla de frente, entonces, en un impulso le domó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, ella sonrió seductora y enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él, creando una proximidad casi insoportable.

Jasper se acercó a sus labios y se inmiscuyó en ellos lleno de pasión, así la llevó hasta el dormitorio, un paso a la vez, deseando llegar para seguir adelante, para desnudarla y quitarse también él la ropa. Necesitaba sentir sus cuerpos unidos.

Cuando llegaron a la cama la recostó contra el edredón y recargó un poco de su peso en ella, el suficiente para sentir el calor de su cuerpo femenino justo donde su excitación se manifestaba. Alice se estremeció con esa acción y buscó con ambas manos el cinturón de su pareja, al encontrarlo lo abrió y desabotonó su pantalón, luego, por puro instinto buscó sus labios de nuevo para embarcarse en otro beso cargado de pasión.

- Alice… -murmuró él su nombre entre un beso y otro, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo debajo de la blusa, corriéndola hacia arriba con claras intenciones de sacarla.

Ella le sonrió y le facilitó las cosas, no sólo para quitarle la prenda, sino para que también pudiera desabrochar su ropa interior. Jasper la tuvo ante sí casi desnuda y la miró bien por primera vez, sin importar cuántas veces en el pasado se preguntó qué tan hermosa sería, la imaginación nunca le alcanzó para igualar la realidad. La textura de su piel, el color, cada matiz y la suavidad infinita que descubrió al tocarla. Todo era mejor que su más increíble fantasía.

Jasper fue bajando lentamente por su cuerpo plantando besos y caricias, mientras las manos de Alice le descorrieron la playera lentamente, sin que él se diera cuenta hasta el momento en que tuvo que dejar de besarla para sacársela. Alice quiso contemplarlo, su cuerpo musculoso y de piel blanca, pero él algo perdido por las caricias y un poco no deseando que Alice prestara atención a todas sus cicatrices, volvió a acercar sus labios al cuerpo femenino, esta vez junto con las manos para desabotonar su pantalón y quitárselo, ansiándola más a cada segundo.

- Jasper… -murmuró su nombre rendida cuando él iba recorriendo sus piernas de regreso, lento y extasiante, haciendo que la pasión en su interior se volviera casi dolorosa.

Él plantó besos en el borde de la única prenda que le quedaba a la joven y quiso adentrarse más, pero no lo hizo, siguió su camino hasta que se topó con los labios de su mujer y ahí lo recibieron deseosos e impacientes.

Alice aprovechó la distracción de Jasper, ese instante en que dejó de manejarla a su voluntad para perderse en el beso y lo empujó lo suficiente para hacerlo quedar a él de espaldas a la cama y ella se sentó sobre su abdomen, por fin, abandonando su boca.

Al estar así, recostado, mirándola hacia arriba al chico le fue muy difícil contenerse, sólo se limitó a dejar que sus manos recorrieran libres la cintura y las formas de Alice, ella por su parte se acomodó un poco para poder bajar el pantalón masculino, lo descorrió sin toda la delicadeza que hubiera deseado, pues si prisa era más a cada instante. Y se lo quitó junto con los bóxers. Él, al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo, pensó que tenía que hacer algo antes de caer rendido en las manos de Alice y sin previo aviso sembró algunas caricias sobre la única prenda que le quedaba a la joven, ella se estremeció y aún sobre él, perdió un poco la concentración mientras los dedos de su amante traspasaron la entrada a su ser.

Un sonido de placer escapó su boca y no quería moverse jamás, pero sabía que eso no era todo, sino sólo el principio, así que llevó una mano a la masculinidad de Jasper y lo acarició con un ritmo que a él lo volvió loco, no pudo contenerse, no se sintió con la fuerza para hacerlo y muy a su pesar dejó el cálido interior de su mujer para acorralarla otra vez contra el edredón y en un movimiento fluido, sacarle la ropa interior.

- Te amo. –le murmuró Jasper mientras buscaba una posición ideal para dar el siguiente paso.

- También te amo. –le sonrió Alice acomodándose debajo de su cuerpo, envolviéndole la cintura con ambas piernas, ansiosa por tenerlo dentro de sí.

Jasper gruñó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo él tenía prisa, de que ella ansiaba igual ese clímax que pretendían alcanzar juntos, y con un movimiento fluido encontró la entrada a su paraíso personal. La hizo estremecer y él también tembló un poco, sacudido por el placer del momento.

Alice enredó las manos detrás del cuello masculino y en el camino su uñas dejaron marcas sobre su piel. Él se sostuvo fuerte para no dejar caer todo su peso en ella, sólo el necesario. Y así continuaron su vaivén a diferentes ritmos, a veces más rápido, cuando la pasión y el deseo les ganaban la batalla y de repente más lento, cuando nada era más grande que sus ganas de alargar ese momento perfecto. Al final, como sea, ambos llegaron a ese punto máximo de sensaciones, donde él se derramó en ella y ella se estremeció alrededor de él.

En la habitación sólo era audible el ruido de sus respiraciones agitadas, finalmente él tuvo que rendirse, cuando las fuerzas melladas por la intensidad de su clímax, se le fueron yendo, y se recostó al lado de su pareja, abrazándola para llevarla con él. Cuando se sintieron capaces de hablar, todavía estaban juntos y desnudos.

- Te amo, Jasper. –reiteró Alice hablando contra su piel.

- Te amo. Más que nada y que nadie jamás. –se inclinó dejó un suave beso en su cabello.

Se quedaron así un buen rato más, mientras la noche avanzaba y eran muy conscientes de que probablemente no llegarían a conciliar el sueño en lo absoluto siendo esclavos de sus deseos.

**...FiN...**

* * *

Hello! Emmm... sí, ya... es el final. Sólo hay una cosa más que agregar, será un pequeño **epílogo** la próxima semana. Espero les haya gustado la forma en que termina y que puedan leer la verdadera conclusión! **Mil gracias por todo su apoyo!** Por leer y sus comentarios! siempre me animan mucho y pues, si tienen un minuto les pido unas palabras, epdrada, jitomatazo, etc. **Grax! **Y nos leemos la próxima semana!


	21. Epílogo

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Acotaciones:

**Negritasa**... Subtítulos

**&...&**... Cambio de escena

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

Era una noche muy oscura, de esas en que los tenues rayos de luna colados entre las ramas de los árboles no sirven de nada. Pero aún así, con el frío que caracterizaba Forks y el ambiente húmedo siempre amenazando con llover, todo estaba bien. Era ese mismo rincón del bosque donde diez años atrás todos decidieron separarse, pero esta vez se reunían ahí no para pactar un olvido ni para hablar de su crimen, sino para festejar que todo estaba bien.

Rose y Emmett fueron los primeros en llegar ayudados con linternas y temerosos que tantos años de no ir por ahí les hubieran borrado los recuerdos, pero no tuvieron problemas, su instinto fue más fuerte y el bosque los guió sin dificultad hasta el sitio exacto.

Ese mismo día por la mañana en La Push se festejó la boda del padre de Charlie y Sue, todos llegaron un día antes y se hospedaron en Port Angeles, todos menos Bella para estar con su papá y no atraer malos recuerdos. Sin embargo esta noche después de su pequeña reunión dormirían en la casa Swan en una pijamada grupal, como si fueran niños otra vez. Y esa idea les gustó.

Así la pareja se sentó en el suelo y dejaron a un lado las dos botellas de vino que llevaron, Emmet se puso en el suelo y Rose también, recargando la espalda contra el pecho masculino, él la envolvió en un abrazo y le besó el oído, luego la sintió estremecerse.

- ¿Tienes frío? –la cuestionó.

- No. –contestó sonriendo por la mala interpretación del chico.

- ¿Entonces son mis besos lo que la estremecen, señorita? –preguntó dejando varios en su cuello.

- No veo por qué lo dudes. –ella se rió alegre, pero a pesar de eso, Emmett recordó un momento hacía pocas semanas en el que sí dudó.

**FLASHBACK**

**Emmett POV**

Ese fue el primer día de entrenamiento de la temporada y como de costumbre regresé al departamento más muerto que vivo y con muchos músculo doliéndome. Amo el foot ball, por supuesto, pero la primera semana de disciplina luego de las vacaciones siempre es como empezar desde cero y hoy quisiera dormirme tres días seguidos para retomar fuerzas. Justo en el momento en el que me decido entre buscar algo de cenar, porque estoy muerto de hambre, o meterme a la ducha, el teléfono suena y ver el nombre de Rosalie en el identificador, de repente lo hace todo un poco mejor.

- Hermosa ¿cómo estás? –la saludó sonriendo.

- Bien ¿tú? ¿Cansado?

- Muerto. Ni siquiera tengo energías para comer. –me quejé yendo hacia la habitación, la cena podría posponerse.

- Yo puedo alimentarte. Dame media hora y estoy ahí.

Después de eso colgó y me quedé extrañado y feliz, tener a alguien que cuidara de mí era algo que desde hacía mucho había olvidado, desde que dejé a mis abuelos y fui a vivir solo a la universidad. Así con esa agradable sensación me metí en la ducha y tomé un largo baño de agua caliente, después me puse un pantalón de pijama y una playera de manga corta. La verdad prefería andar sólo en boxers por la casa, pero no quería incomodar a Rosalie.

Al cabo de unos minutos más la escuché entrar con el juego de llaves que le entregué hace un par de días, fui a recibirla contento pero al verla no pude evitar reír, ella sí que era mi mujer perfecta. Ahí estaba radiante como siempre y cargando dos bolsas gigantes que adentro tenían comida china a juzgar por el aroma.

- ¿No me ayudas? –preguntó levantando una ceja cuando me quedé mirándola como idiota.

- Eres perfecta. –le dije quitándole la carga y dejando un beso tenue en sus labios.

- ¿Por algo de comida china? Entonces creo que nunca será necesario que cocine para ti. –me dijo sonriendo.

- No vayamos tan lejos. –repliqué frunciendo el seño.

Después de eso nos instalamos en el comedor para cenar, como de costumbre ella apenas tocó algunas verduras, eso seguía desquiciándome, siempre sería así. Pero creo que lo mejor es ir acostumbrándome, pues es tan testaruda que mientras siga modelando, jamás la convenceré de comer más. Al cabo de un rato terminamos recostados en mi cama, ella tan inteligente y previsora, no esperó que yo le rogara haciendo pucheros para que pasara la noche ahí, así que cuando la convencí tuve que prestarle un pantalón de pijama que le quedaba enorme y una playera igual de grande. Y aún así se veía sexy.

Estando tan cansado y con ella entre mis brazos el sueño fue casi inmediato, como si un calmante recorriera mis venas, pero aún así tenía la suficiente lucidez para hablar, sólo una verdad de las muchas que me cruzaban la cabeza adormilada en ese instante.

- Rose… -murmuré apenas. –Te amo. Cásate conmigo. –le pedí y pude sentir que ella detuvo su respiración y se tensó. Bien hecho Emmett, ahora la estás presionando. Con algo de renuencia abrí los ojos y me tomé con los suyos mirándome llenos de sorpresa.

- No puedo. –me dijo asustada.

- Está bien Rosie, no quiero presionarte. –le sonreí.

- Emmett. No es que no quiera. Es que no puedo hasta que no esté segura de que un día voy a poder hacer el amor contigo. –me dijo con pesar en la mirada y no pude evitar fruncir el seño.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? No es un problema, Rosalie. –le dije acariciando su espalda, sin entender cómo podía no comprender que yo la amaba más allá de su cuerpo y aunque a veces me fuera casi imposible contener el deseo, lo haría, el resto de la vida si era necesario.

- Sólo… pregúntame de nuevo después de que lo hagamos. –se acercó para dejar un beso en mis labios y luego se acomodó otra vez para dormir.

Yo le besé la frente y no dije nada más mientras caía en la inconsciencia, sin embargo, nunca olvidaría sus palabras ni dejaría de desear que fuera mi esposa, con o sin relaciones sexuales… ella es la única y así será por siempre. Sin embargo… a veces me pregunto si todo el amor y el tiempo serán suficientes para que Rosalie se dé cuenta de ello.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Ya era hora. –la voz de Rosalie lo sacó de sus pensamientos y notó que iban llegando Alice y Jasper, también con ayuda de una linterna.

- Lo siento, lo distraje un poco. –Alice se encogió de hombros y con la sonrisa que le dedicó Jasper a nadie le quedaron dudas de qué tipo de distracción estaban hablando.

- ¿Trajeron los vasos? –preguntó Emmett cuando la otra pareja se sentó muy cerca de ellos en la misma posición, con el chico envolviendo a la chica.

- ¿Trajeron el vino? –los cuestionó Jasper de vuelta levantando un paquete pequeño de vasos desechables.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –respondió el chico poniendo las botellas a la vista.

- ¿Creen que Edward y Bella tarden mucho? –cuestionó Rosalie.

- No, cuando dejamos las cosas en casa del papá de Bella, la maleta de Edward ya estaba ahí. Me extraña que no hayan llegado ya. –le respondió Alice sin que le pasara desapercibida la chispa de vida en los ojos de su amiga, aún en la oscuridad era fácil ver que estaba más contenta de lo normal.

- Ya vienen. –anunció Jasper cuando a lo lejos vio un punto de luz, una linterna que avanzaba entre los árboles en dirección a ellos.

- Nos tuvieron esperando toda la noche. –los regañó Alice con un puchero cuando estuvieron muy cerca.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó Bella.- Es que me caí… varias veces. –confesó avergonzada y los demás, excepto Edward, no intentaron no reírse, eso era tan típico de Bella.

Cuando se sentaron en la misma posición de sus amigos y formaron una especie de triángulo, comenzaron a servir el vino en los vasos desechables, preparándose para hacer un brindis.

- ¿Y qué era eso que tienen que decirnos? –le preguntó Bella a Alice, quien estuvo alardeando de su buena noticia mientras la arregló para la boda.

- Pues, en realidad es una buena y una mala noticia. –le dijo mientras pasaba un vaso servido. –La mala, es que voy a tener que deshacerme de una parte de mi guardarropa. Y la buena… -hizo una pausa y miró a Jasper.

- La buena es que Alice aceptó mudarse conmigo. –completó él y ella lo golpeó.

- ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién? –lo cuestionó levantando una ceja.

- Eso carece de importancia. –se encogió de hombros y le sonrió juguetón recordando cómo la propuesta de Alice fue un regalo del cielo, igual que ella.

**FLASHBACK**

**Jasper POV**

Era un día difícil. Para ese momento a media tarde estaba contando las horas que llevaba sobrio y eso no era buena señal. El trabajo se terminó por la mañana, cerré otro negocio que prometía ser exitoso y eso me dejó tiempo libre… ese que tanto temo. Mis malas costumbres me han llevado a no saber qué hacer ahora que renuncié a las peleas, a esas malas compañías, a buscar amantes, a inhalar e inyectarme sustancias. Ese tiempo de sobra era mi peor enemigo.

Por todo el cuerpo sentía la ansiedad y ya lo había intentado todo, desde mirar televisión hasta hacer ejercicio, nada funcionó. Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora para salvarme era Alice, que ella estuviera a mi lado y el tiempo se disolviera, pero no. Ella tiene una vida, esa de antes de mí. Está en el trabajo y tiene cosas que hacer además de encargarse de cuidarme.

Quizás para estos momentos se inventaron los grupos de AA, tal vez debería ir a uno y distraerme, pero no lo deseaba, compartir mis problemas con extraños era lo que menos me apetecía. Así me senté exasperado en la sala vacía de ese departamento lleno de recuerdos de una vida que ya había abandonado pero que igual me tentaba a cada instante. De repente llegó un mensaje de texto a mi celular. Era de Alice.

_Cómo estás? He pensado en ti… más de lo normal._

Vaya. Probablemente era parte de su sexto sentido saber que la necesitaba. Pero no deseaba pedirle que dejara sus cosas por mí. Yo era su compañero, no su responsabilidad. Así que decidí decirle la verdad un poco censurada.

_Estoy libre hace rato. Algo sin nada que hacer. Cómo va tu trabajo? _

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y suspiré no deseando hacer cuentas nuevamente del tiempo que tenía antes de verla, que quizás eso fuera hasta mañana y mientras podría… no, no haría nada. No faltaría a mi palabra. Un par de minutos después me llegó su respuesta.

_Pasa por mí en una hora. Te tengo planes Jasper Whitlock._

Inmediatamente sonreí y pude escuchar el tono seductor de su voz en mi cabeza. Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para olvidarme de tentaciones, saber que la tendría cerca pronto. Aprovechando el tiempo me arreglé para verla, quizás un poco más de lo usual, pero de todas formas no me importó. Salí del apartamento y conduje con calma hasta el edificio donde ella trabajaba. Al pasar por la entrada la vi saludándome, sonriendo, hermosa como siempre.

- ¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó al subirse y dejar un beso en mi mejilla mientras conducía.

- Bastante. –suspiré sin quererlo y ella lo notó.

- ¿Un día largo?

- Demasiado tiempo libre. –le dije no queriendo parecer el débil adicto en recuperación que era, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo el mismo error que casi me lleva a perderla. –Toda la tarde estuve pensando en ir y comprar algo… pero no lo hice. No lo haría.

- Vamos a mi departamento, necesitas distraerte. –me dijo y luego tomó mi mano. –Y Jasper… -voltee a verla de reojo un instante. – Gracias por decírmelo. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Con ese comentario no pude evitar sonreír, era como una madre felicitando a su niño por abrocharse las agujetas, pero no dije nada. A final de cuentas Alice tenía razón. Llegamos a su departamento y me llevó directo al cuarto de baño, donde encendió unas velas con aroma a lavanda y cítricos y puso a llenar la tina con unos líquidos que no supe si eran sólo espuma o también tenías esencia. Luego, con toda la naturalidad del mundo comenzó a desvestirse, como si estuviera sola, ignorando mi mirada que para ese momento estaba llena de deseo.

- ¡Perdón! –me dijo de repente con fingida sorpresa- Olvidé que aquí estabas. –luego se acercó a mí y también me quitó toda la ropa. -¿En qué estás pensando ahora? –me preguntó una vez que estábamos desnudos.

- En ti. –le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No es que quiera tomar ventaja del hecho de que te tengo desnudo a punto de tomar un baño… pero voy a proponerte algo. –me tomó de la mano y entró a la tina, yo la seguí y me senté con la espalda recargada en el material frío, aún no estaba llena de agua, pero sí tenía la suficiente. Alice se puso entre mis piernas, dándome la espalda. – Quiero que vivamos juntos. Y como tu departamento es más grande… pensé que sería más apropiado que yo me mudara contigo. Tú también tienes una tina.

Al final se acercó aún más y pude sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío y sus besos en mi mandíbula… y supe que estaba condenado por siempre, ella podría convencerme de lo que fuera por el resto de mi vida. Y eso era el mejor regalo que pudiera haber pedido. Alice.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Felicidades. –les dijo Bella. –Pero no entiendo lo de tu guardarropa. –comentó.

- El departamento de Jasper tiene dos habitaciones y el estudio y él tiene su gimnasio en una de ellas. No voy a tomarlo sólo así.

- Te dije que podías hacerlo. –replicó él.

- No, en verdad está bien. Ya voy a tomar los dos closets, el guardarropa y la mitad de tu vestidor. Con eso es suficiente por un tiempo. –comentó con naturalidad.

Jasper se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera la dimensión de lo que estaba diciendo y todos los demás se rieron de su expresión un par de minutos, hasta que el chico suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes? –preguntó Alice después a Bella y Edward y todos entendieron que se refería a la situación con Jacob y Ness, quienes estuvieron también en la boda.

- Mi hermana está encantada con Forks, dice que quiere venir las próximas vacaciones. –bufó Edward, sabiendo muy bien que no era nada más el pueblo lo que encantó a su hermana.

- ¿Se va a quedar con nosotros esa noche? –preguntó Rose.

- No. –respondió Edward tensando la mandíbula.

- Se está quedando en La Push. –les explicó Bella. A ella tampoco la hacía completamente feliz que Jacob estuviera ya tan unido a su nueva novia, pero estaba lidiando con eso, después de todo las cosas entre ella y Edward también iban bastante en serio.

**FLASHBACK**

**Bella POV**

- No tienes por qué estar nerviosa ¿lo sabes? –me dijo Edward mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de sus padres.

- Tengo mil razones para estar nerviosa.

- Los conoces de toda la vida.

- Pero nunca antes vine como tu novia. Y ellos lo saben todo… hasta lo de Ness… y Jake… Edward no puedo.-me quejé pero seguí caminando y cuando abrió la puerta continué.

- Ellos siempre te han querido. –me dijo en el oído y eso me erizó la piel.

- ¡Bella, ya estás aquí! –me dijo Esme bajando las escaleras, ignorando totalmente la presencia de Edward llegó y me abrazó. Carlisle llegó detrás de ella.

- Nos da gusto verte. –declaró el padre de Edward y también me abrazó.

Después saludaron a su hijo y cenamos los cuatro. El tiempo pareció transcurrir muy rápido porque me sentía como en casa. Sólo al principio fue incómodo, pero con los minutos se me fue olvidando que era la novia oficial en su primera visita como tal y pude volver a ser simplemente Bella, la misma que creció yendo a comer las galletas que hacía Esme, esa eternamente enamorada de su hijo.

- El otro día vi la cuna más hermosa que puedan imaginar. Un estilo clásico, con algunos ajustes podría ser para niño o niña. Estuve a punto de comprarla, la verdad… para cuando ustedes tengan su primer bebé…

- ¡Mamá! –la reprimió Edward de repente. - Vas a asustar a Bella. Deja de hablar de bebés. –su tono fue serio, pero noté una chispa de alegría en sus ojos, también la forma en que curvaba la comisura de sus labios me indicó que se estaba divirtiendo con el ataque de pánico que sabía yo estaba a punto de tener.

- Bueno, puede que me esté adelantando un poco. –se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

- Podríamos comprarla y almacenarla el tiempo que sea necesario. Si es que te gustó tanto. –se encogió de hombros también Carlisle, finalmente su comentario fue aún peor que el de Esme y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

De repente escuchamos la puerta abrirse y unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban, junto con la voz de una chica a la que no sabía cómo podría llegar a enfrentarme cuando la viera, y tampoco me sentía lista para eso.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Estoy muerta de hambre ¿ya terminaron de cenar? –en ese momento Ness apareció en la cocina y cuando notó mi presencia palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma, por lo menos no era yo la única que no estaba lista para ese encuentro. – Bella… -murmuró.

- Hola. –traté de sonreírle sin lograrlo y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estaban ocupados. Yo… vengo otro día. –se disculpó dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Hija. –la detuvo Esme con las facciones contrariadas.

- Ness, quédate, por favor. –pedí con toda la calma que pude. – Es tu casa, tu familia y no quiero ser una razón para que te alejes. –finalmente, sonreí.

Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos, de seguro sopesando la posibilidad de irse o de que mis palabras no fueran sinceras, pero le decía la verdad. Aunque no me sentía lista para ser amiga de la novia de Jacob, podía intentar ser amiga de la hermana de Edward, por el bien de todos. Al final ella asintió y me sonrió un poco, yendo a sentarse a un lugar vacío donde Esme ya había puesto un juego de platos extras, conociendo bien a su hija, sabiendo que se quedaría.

Por lo menos con ese gesto me di cuenta de que en verdad, con el tiempo las cosas estarían en paz, todos lo deseábamos lo suficiente para hacerlo funcionar.

**FIN DEL PLASHBACK**

- ¡Vaya! Se está quedando allá. Qué bueno que no tengo hermanas, nunca podría dejarlas que hicieran eso. –habló Emmett despreocupado y Edward le dedicó una mirada asesina, mientras Rosalie le dio un codazo en el estómago.

- No estás ayudando. –le advirtió en tono serio pero con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

- ¿Y ustedes dos qué se traen? –les preguntó Alice.

- Quiere que se comporte. –le explicó Rosalie sonriendo.

- No, algo más hay. Estás diferente. –intervino Bella observándolos bien desde que llegaron.

- Él también tiene algo. Siempre es molesto e imprudente con sus comentarios, pero hoy hay algo más. – apuntó Edward.

- No hay algo que se les escape. –dijo Emmett riéndose y Rosalie lo acompañó, pensando en cómo decirles eso que sucedió la noche anterior, cuando ambos compartieron una habitación en el hotel de Port Angeles. -¿Se los dices? ¿O hago los honores? –le preguntó a Rose.

- Díselos. –contestó ella sonriendo y con las mejillas algo arreboladas.

- Nos vamos a casar. –soltó Emmett de repente con una gran sonrisa y Rosalie pensó en cómo es que llegaron a ese punto.

**FLASHBACK**

**Rosalie POV**

La boda del padre de Bella era al día siguiente y ya teníamos todo listo, en el closet de la habitación estaban mi vestido y el traje de Emmett, de sólo pensar en lo guapo que se vería con él, me daban escalofríos. Era algo tarde cuando nos fuimos a dormir, ambos en una misma cama, no hacían falta dos.

- Buenas noches. –me dijo él con una sonrisa que le marcaba los hoyuelos y me besó la frente, estábamos abrazados debajo del edredón y podía sentir sus dedos trazando figuras en la piel de mi espalda, dejando como siempre un tenue cosquilleo.

- Buenas noches. –respondí y cerré los ojos, tratando de dormir, aunque supe que sería en vano.

Cada noche era más difícil conciliar el sueño cuando estaba a su lado. De alguna forma siempre era demasiado consciente de nuestra cercanía, de su cuerpo debajo de la tela y el mío que pedía a gritos algo más. Pero aún tenía miedo de que mis pesadillas se volvieran reales y con un estúpido intento por estar más cerca de él arruinara todo. Sin embargo una parte de mí sabía muy bien que hasta que lo intentara no sabría qué iba a pasar.

Así me quedé despierta un buen rato después de que él se durmiera, hasta que, finalmente, el sueño también me venció y al envolverme me trajo imágenes. Esas eran parecidas a las que ya solía tener, sus besos, sus caricias, sensaciones nuevas y viejas, recuerdos de nuestros ratos en la adolescencia mezclados con lo que eran todavía fantasías guardadas en mi interior. Y horas después, con los primeros rayos de luz, abrí los ojos y mi cuerpo todavía gritaba.

Él estaba ahí, dormido aún, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sus dedos tocando un poco la piel desnuda de mi cintura. Ahí me di cuenta de que cada vez fui menos precavida y reservada, dejé atrás las pijamas largas y últimamente cuando iba a dormir con él llevaba shorts y blusas cortas de tirantes, todos de tela delgada ¿sería difícil para él contenerse? Si así era, nunca me lo demostró.

Lentamente deslicé mi mano por su pecho y su cuello, acariciándolo, luego enredé los dedos en el cabello de su nuca y tracé ahí patrones. Fue muy claro el momento en que despertó, porque el ritmo pausado de su respiración cambió y me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, luego, abrió los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días. –me dijo con voz ronca, viéndome a los ojos.

- Buenos días. –le dije y lo observé un minuto más antes de juntar mi cuerpo con el suyo y abrazar sus piernas con una de las mías, después, lo besé.

Al principio fue sólo una caricia lenta de bienvenida, pero al poco tiempo no pude más y mordí su labio inferior, él gruñó un poco y se adentró entre mis labios con pasión. Sus manos en mi cintura me atrajeron hacia su cuerpo y acariciaron la piel desnuda y encima de la tela.

Nos quedamos así un rato, varios minutos. Esos momentos ya los habíamos vivido antes, pero eventualmente yo hacía presión en su pecho y él se detenía, sólo que esta vez yo no tenía nada de ganas de alejarlo, al contrario. Con ambas manos busqué el borde de su playera y las inmiscuí, toqué los músculos marcados de su abdomen y su pecho y lo escuché suspirar sin dejar sus labios. Después, con mucho cuidado fui levantando la tela con claras intenciones de sacarla. Él me ayudó y se quitó la prenda con facilidad. Cuando pude verlo bien ese calor que crecía en mi interior aumentó, era hermoso, perfecto. Y regresé a besarlo, sólo que esta vez en el cuello y la mandíbula, me pasee por su oído y luego fui a su pecho. Bajé hasta probar cada músculo de su abdomen y luego volví a sus labios, necesitando que me respondiera otro beso, Emmett lo hizo y me acercó a su cuerpo, ahí pude sentir su excitación y de mis labios se escapó una pequeña exclamación de anticipación cargada de puro placer.

- Rose. –me dijo él de repente muy consciente de las cosas y sus manos que acariciaban mi cintura me alejaron un poco.

Miré sus ojos y ahí había una duda, me preguntó mil cosas con esa sola mirada y yo le sonreí. Porque estaba lista para intentarlo. No sabía el resultado, pero quería probar. Le sonreí y me senté, a pesar de que no deseaba nada más que volver a besarlo. Cuando estuve erguida él también lo hizo sin quitarme los ojos de encima, todavía preguntando qué estaba haciendo. Yo simplemente levanté los brazos, esperando porque entendiera la señal y me quitara la blusa.

Fue un poco difícil hacer eso, él nunca me había mirado desnuda desde que nos reencontramos y yo tenía cicatrices que no conocía, esas que ni el mejor cirujano plástico pudo quitar luego de que me atacaran para asesinarme. Así que quise que las viera antes de seguir. Pero en el fondo, siempre supe que no le importarían.

- Te amo. –me dijo comprendiendo al fin lo que yo le decía y con ambas manos y mucho cuidado fue levantando la tela centímetro a centímetro. –Eres hermosa. –murmuró cuando me tuvo desnuda frente a él y se acercó.

Primero me abrazó juntando nuestras pieles y ambos dejamos escapar una exclamación con el roce, después me recostó con sumo cuidado y comenzó a dejar besos. No sé cuántos caminos recorrió porque no tuve cabeza para contarlos, por momentos también perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos y sólo me entregué a cada fibra despierta que lo recibía ansiosa. Un rato después, no sé cuánto, cuando regresó a mis labios, pude sentir de nuevo esa parte de su cuerpo que clamaba por mí y me decidía.

Sé que él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, pero que de todas formas estaba listo para reaccionar ante cualquier negativa, a la más mínima insinuación de mi parte, él se detendría, pero yo no deseaba eso. Lo deseaba a él. Me moví un poco para dejar espacio entre nosotros y con ambas manos bajé su pantalón de pijama junto con los bóxers que descubrí abajo, él me ayudó a quitárselos y luego me vio a los ojos. Yo le sonreí y con la mirada le pedí que él hiciera lo mismo.

Dejó un último beso en mis labios y se dedicó después a besarme ambas piernas, desde los tobillos recorrió la piel en un camino ascendente, una y luego la otra. De nuevo me perdí a mí misma en sus caricias y lo dejé hacer, tanto, que cuando volví a tomar consciencia de sus labios en los míos, supe que estaba desnuda.

- Te amo. –me repitió con la respiración muy entrecortada y sentí una de sus manos plantando caricias en el centro de mi ser.

- Emmett. –quise decirle más, quise jurarle que siempre estaría a su lado y mil otras cosas, pero no pude, todo lo que dejó mis labios fue su nombre dicho como un suspiro y sentí mis músculos prepararse para lo que sería el punto más alto. Pero yo no quería que fuera así.

Con un gran esfuerzo puse ambas manos en su pecho, sin dejar de besarlo, y lo incité para que se moviera, él respondió y dejando de tocarme se giró y quedó sobre su espalda, medio sentado recargado en las almohadas. Así me dio espacio para hacer lo que yo deseara, para lo que estuviera lista y nada más. Y yo estaba lista para todo.

Con mucho cuidado y sin perder contacto visual por un segundo, uní nuestros cuerpos. Lo sentí entrar en mí y lo escuché murmurar mi nombre y exclamar, lleno de placer, vuelto loco de puro deseo, tal cual lo estaba yo. Así comencé a hacer movimientos lentos sobre él y empecé a disfrutarlos al mismo tiempo. Me abracé de su cuello y le agradecí cuando sus manos se posaron en mis caderas.

- Te amo. –le dije por fin estando al borde del clímax, él me respondió con un beso.

Y así con el paso de los minutos ambos sentimos la fuerza abrazadora de nuestro éxtasis, juntos, con las respiraciones agitadas y cada célula del cuerpo gritando de placer. Al final yo me quedé sin fuerzas y él me tomó con cuidado y me recostó a su lado, abrazándome como la noche anterior, calmando nuestras respiraciones lentamente.

- Rose… -me dijo todavía entrecortado y buscó mi mirada.

- ¿Si? –le pregunté aún con trabajo y una sonrisa.

- ¿Te casarás conmigo? –el tono de su voz fue serio, pero descubrí en su rostro una sonrisa casi infantil esa que yo amaba.

- Sí. –le contesté riendo muy segura de que él era mi lugar en el universo y de que yo también le pertenezco, ahora por fin en cuerpo y alma.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

A todos les tomó un par de segundos procesar la afirmación, estaban comprometidos. Oficialmente Rosalie y Emmett se iban a casar. Por puro instinto Alice buscó en las manos de Rosalie un anillo que no encontró.

- ¿Y el anillo? –los cuestionó.

- Eh… sí, bueno, cuando regresemos voy a conseguirle uno. Todo fue algo… -dudó Emmett en cómo explicarlo sin contarles nada de más.

- Fue algo improvisado. –aclaró Rosalie y miró a Bella, sonriéndole, diciéndole que por fin, igual que ella, también era libre de los demonios que la atormentaron por mucho tiempo.

- Felicidades. –le dijo su amiga del cabello castaño. – Te lo mereces. Se lo merecen. –les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que todos pudieron reaccionar también los felicitaron y les hicieron bromas de lo rápido que iban, pero eso no era importante. Algunos minutos después estuvieron listos para hacer el brindis y de alguna forma les salieron las palabras sin pensarlas. Quizás el sentido de ya haber estado ahí en circunstancias diferentes, tal vez el clima o la noche, pero algo les creó el ambiente adecuado.

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_  
_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_  
_i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done_  
_by only me is your doing,my darling)_

_..._

_llevo tu corazón conmigo(lo llevo en_

_mi corazón)nunca estoy sin él(donde sea_

_que voy tú vas, mi querido; y lo que sea hecho_

_sólo por mí también es tu acción, mi amor)_

…

- Esta noche. –empezó Bella. – Yo les juro que nunca más los dejaré ir. Se los juro porque son mi familia.

- Esta noche. –secundó Edward. – Yo les juro que nunca más los dejaré ir. Porque siempre están en mis pensamientos.

_i fear_  
_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_  
_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_  
_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_  
_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_..._

_le temo_

_no al destino(porque eres mi destino, dulzura)quiero_

_no el mundo(por belleza tú eres mi mundo, mi verdad)_

_y tú eres lo que sea que una luna haya significado siempre_

_y lo que sea que un sol vaya a cantar eres tú_

…

- Esta noche. – siguió Alice. – Yo les juro que nunca más los dejaré ir. Lo hago porque los quiero a todos.

- Esta noche. –continuó Jasper. –Yo les juro que nunca más los dejaré ir. Siempre serán mis hermanos y hermanas.

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_  
_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_  
_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_  
_higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)_  
_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_

_..._

_aquí está el secreto más profundo que nadie sabe_

_(aquí está la raíz de la raíz y el brote del brote_

_y el cielo del cielo de un árbol llamado vida;que crece_

_más alto de lo que el alma puede tener esperanza y la mente puede esconder)_

_y esto es la maravilla que mantiene las estrellas separadas_

_llevo tu corazón(lo llevo en mi corazón)_

_..._

- Esta noche. – dijo Rosalie. – Yo les juro que nunca más los dejaré ir. Porque mi corazón siempre está con ustedes.

- Esta noche. – habló finalmente Emmett.- Yo les juro que nunca más los dejaré ir. Y me acompañarán en cada paso que de.

Al final todos sonrieron y dieron un sorbo de sus vasos, luego de ese brindis que se tornó en un juramento que perduraría el resto de sus vidas.

**FiN.**

* * *

Hello! Espero les haya gustado! No es muy largo pero creo que era la clausura que faltaba. **Primero muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!** Es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo y todas me ayudaron muchísimo.

Sé que pareció un poco precipitado el final, pero ha sido por 2 cosas, 1ero porque la idea central que tuve en un inicio ya está concluida, el reencuentro como tal y 2da por falta de tiempo, escribí 13 capítulos en diciembre y luego en los últimos 6 meses a duras penas del 14 al 20, el trabajo no em deja más tiempo. Pero... aún así sentí que hay un par de cosas que me gustaría agregar y creo que lo haré. Como _drabbles_ de cada uno, de cosas que les han pasado después de este final. No puedo subir cada semana como hasta ahora, pero si gustan estar al pendiente de las alertas, pronto iré subiendo esos **extras**. Me harían muy feliz si pudieran leerlas.

Y pues me despido (por el momento). De nuevo mil gracias a todas! y ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado! Y si tienen un minuto, un _review_ para el final! Para saber si ah quedado bien! **Gracias!**


	22. Emmett

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo, agradecerles por tener paciencia para estos pequeños drabbles!

Acotaciones:

**&...&...** Cambio de escena

* * *

Era un domingo como casi como cualquier otro, Emmett estaba en la mitad de un juego de foot ball, uno que iba bien, reñido, pero su equipo llevaba ventaja sobre el oponente. Por lo regular Rosalie siempre estaba ahí en los lugares reservados para las esposas de los jugadores, aunque todavía no se casaban, la ceremonia estaba pactada para dentro de tres meses, justo para cuando el campeonato terminara y él tuviera vacaciones para disfrutar su luna de miel. Sin embargo esta vez su futura esposa estaba del otro lado del mundo en Europa, pues la noche anterior participó en un desfile y todo el domingo estuvo haciendo una sesión fotográfica para poder regresar el lunes.

Emmett fue y se reagrupó con su equipo, concentrado en lo que estaba por hacer, escuchó la jugada que harían y después fue a su posición junto con todos los demás. Esperaba ganar ese juego y que les sirviera como un escalón más a ser campeones otra vez. El movimiento inició y como siempre sus compañeros se movieron coordinados, sin embargo se percató de repente de que algo estaba mal cuando sintió desorden y escuchó gritos a su alrededor. Miró hacia todos lados y vio el balón en el aire, sin rumbo, esperando al caer ser atrapado por alguien. Y sin dudar fue a intentar atraparlo, puso su vista en él y saltó cuando estuvo cerca.

Por un momento pensó que no lograría pero después el balón estuvo entre sus manos, por una milésima de segundo lo acunó contra su pecho antes de sentir el impacto, uno que le abrazó las piernas de su costado derecho y otro que lo tacleó desde el izquierdo por la cintura. Al instante el balón perdió importancia, pues pudo sentir todo el aire salir de sus pulmones y un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, acentuado a media espalda, donde fue como si lo partieran en dos. Al tocar el suelo con brutal fuerza sintió el golpe en la cabeza amortiguado por el casco y después otros jugadores cayendo encima suyo, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, nunca soltó el balón. Pero la dicha se desvaneció cuando se le nubló la mente y perdió la consciencia.

Cuando pudo estar consciente de nuevo escuchó cómo lo llamaban varias veces y abrió los ojos. Tenía dolor, bastante y estaba mareado, pero no fue lo que sintió sino lo que no, lo que fue más alarmante.

- ¿Cómo estás? No intentes moverte. –le dijo el médico de su equipo.

Emmett se dio cuenta de alguien le tenía detenido el cuello para evitar que tratara de girarse y a su alrededor, algo alejados, vio a sus compañeros y contrincantes formando un círculo. Eso le dio cierta idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente.

- ¿Emmett? Respóndeme ¿cómo estás? –insistió con voz cargada de autoridad el médico.

- Las piernas. –dijo aquello que era lo que más le preocupaba. – No puedo sentir las piernas. –les avisó y movió la mano derecha para colocarla sobre la pierna del mismo lado, la cual yacía ahí, como si no estuviera.

- ¡Hay que inmovilizarlo ya! –gritó el médico y al instante vio acercarse a los equipos de socorro que lo llevarían fuera del campo y hasta el hospital. - ¿Desde dónde no sientes nada? –inquirió el médico.

- Me duele la espalda como un demonio en la cintura y creo que después de eso… no estoy muy seguro. –de repente sintió una ráfaga casi incontenible de náuseas y sabía que eso nunca era un buen síntoma. – Quiero vomitar. –le avisó al médico. - ¡Maldita sea!

Él se quedó quieto tratando de contener el malestar y aguantar el dolor y la preocupación mientras lo inmovilizaron sobre una tabla especial y lo sacaron del campo en un carrito eléctrico bajo una ovación increíble de aplausos que lo emocionó y lo incitó a levantar un brazo en señal de que estaba bien, aunque sabía que no era así.

**&...&...**

Era de noche ya cuando Rosalie terminó la sesión de fotografías, ella deseaba ir a dormir pues al día siguiente le esperaba un largo viaje de regreso a casa, sin embargo como parte del servicio para el equipo que participó, les llevaron la cena y decidió quedarse, aunque todo el tiempo su mente divagó e hizo cuentas de qué horas serían en casa y si ya habría terminado el partido de Emmett. Pensó que probablemente o se había alargado o ganaron y él estaba festejando, por eso no la llamó.

Ya algo tarde cuando el taxi la dejó en su hotel, tomó el ascensor y caminó lentamente el pasillo hasta su habitación, la verdad estaba rendida y lo que menos deseaba era hacer maletas, pero no tendría más opciones. Entonces, llegó y fue directa a tomar un baño rápido, para ese momento volvió a hacer cuentas de qué horas eran en el otro continente y de verdad se extrañó de que Emmett no la hubiera llamado. Salió de la regadera envuelta en una toalla y tomó su anillo de compromiso. No siempre podía usarlo por las sesiones fotográficas, pero siempre al ser simplemente ella, se lo ponía contenta, utilizándolo como un símbolo de que el hombre que amaba estaba a su lado siempre.

Con calma encendió la lap top y mientras se puso la pijama, al estar cómoda se sentó y abrió su correo electrónico por mera inercia, sin embargo ahí vio un mensaje de Alice con el título _"Rose, es sobre Emmett. Muy importante."_ Sintió una ráfaga de adrenalina recorrerla y de inmediato dio clic. Vio el texto sencillo y lo leyó apresurada, tanto, que tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo para entender bien el significado de las palabras.

"_Rose, llama a cualquiera en cuanto leas esto. Emmett tuvo un golpe en su partido y está en el hospital. No sabemos en qué hotel estás y tu celular no funciona. Es urgente"_

Lo que sintió en ese momento fue indescriptible, como una mezcla entre pánico, dolor, náuseas… todo junto. Fue directo a su bolso y tomó el celular, nada parecía estar mal con él. Quién sabe, no tenía cabeza para investigar las fallas de la tecnología. Así que tomó el teléfono de la habitación y pidió en recepción le abrieran la línea para hacer una llamada. Con las manos temblándole buscó en su agenda a Alice y marcó cada número. Al tercer eterno timbrazo, ella respondió.

- ¿Rose? ¿Eres tú? –le contestó con voz alterada.

- ¿Qué pasó Alice? ¿Cómo está? –por el simple tono de su voz su amiga supo que estaba llorando.

- Lo golpearon en una jugada y está en el hospital, no sabemos mucho, Rose, pero al parecer tiene un golpe en la cabeza y una lesión en la espalda. Lo tienen en observación, dicen que de seguro hay que meterlo a cirugía.

- ¿Puedo hablar con él? –preguntó ella sin acabar de entender todo lo que le dijo Alice.

- Espera. Voy a intentarlo.

Rosalie esperó en la línea lo que le pareció una eternidad mientras escuchaba a Alice hablar con personas pero no entendía bien las palabras, no le quedó más que concentrarse en respirar y sentarse en la cama, temerosa de que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla más.

- ¿Rosie? –escuchó la voz tensa de Emmett.

- ¡Oh! Emmett… lo siento, lo siento tanto. Yo debería estar ahí. ¿Cómo te sientes? Todo va a salir bien. –le murmuró apresurada, dándose cuenta de que lo menos que debía hacer era estarse quieta si le esperaba de regreso un largo viaje, así que empezó a guardar sus cosas en las maletas dispuesta a tomar el primer vuelo disponible.

- No, amor, no te preocupes, estas cosas pasan. Voy a estar bien. No llores. –le pidió con voz apagada, tanto, que Rosalie supo adivinar que ni él con todo su optimismo confiaba en su condición.

- Voy a tomar el próximo vuelo. Deja que los demás te cuiden mientras.

- Sí, ninguno se ha despegado de aquí. Tú ven con calma que estoy en buenas manos. Hasta Carlisle y Esme vinieron.

- No te preocupes por mí. –le pidió arrojando descuidada las cosas a la maleta.

- Eh… Rose, tengo que irme, están sacando a Alice de la habitación. Te amo. Y no llores, por favor.

- También te amo. Yo para allá tan rápido como pueda. –Rosalie contuvo la respiración un segundo y esperó hasta que Alice le habló de nuevo.

- Cuando sepas a qué horas llega tu vuelo avísame para que alguien te recoja en el aeropuerto. –le dijo su amiga.

- Sí, gracias, así lo haré… y Alice, sé que no necesito decirlo, pero cuídenlo bien, por favor.

- Claro, Rose. Todo va a estar bien. Ahora apresúrate a hacer las maletas.

- Sí. Y gracias. –terminó la llamada y continuó en su frenético intento por volver al lado de su futuro esposo, quien la necesitaba más que nunca.

**&...&...**

**Emmett POV**

El largo pasillo de camino al quirófano me pareció eterno y ahora la espera para que me durmieran fue aún peor, eso sin contar todo el tiempo que duraron haciéndome un estudio de la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no tenía daños. Por lo menos el cerebro está bien. Sin embargo, mi columna parece ser otra historia. Dijeron que tengo lastimado el cuello, pero eso no es serio, nada que un collarín no resuelva, pero al parecer el problema en la espalda baja es mayor. Tengo una vértebra fuera de su lugar y otras tres fracturadas. La verdad no saben si voy a volver a caminar.

- ¿Estés preparado? –me preguntó el anestesiólogo entrando de repente.

- Lo estoy. –le contesté mientras él ponía una sustancia blanca en el suero y luego me acercó una mascarilla.

- Todo va a estar bien. Ahora cuenta desde 100 hacia atrás.

Mentalmente empecé a contar justo como me dijo, pero lo que respiraba de la mascarilla hizo que de inmediato empezara a sentirme mareado, como si flotara y sentí sueño, mucho. No sé en qué momento empecé a perder la cuenta, incapaz de hilar ideas coherentes. Muy pronto me quedé dormido.

**Fin Emmett POV**

******&...&...**

Cuando Rosalie llegó al aeropuerto pasó apresurada por los pasillos y recogió su equipaje de inmediato. Al salir a la zona donde la estarían esperando no tardó nada en encontrar a Jasper y Alice tomados de la mano. La vieron y la saludaron desde lejos mientras se acercaban casi corriendo. Ambos se veían preocupados y eso no le agradó nada a Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo está Emmett? –preguntó sin saludarlos.

- Dijeron que está estable. Tiene rato que salió de cirugía. –le aclaró su amiga mientras Jasper tomaba el equipaje y todos se dirigían a la salida.

Los chicos eran bien conscientes de la condición de Emmett, de que el daño en su cabeza no fue importante y el de su espalda, sí. Sabían que en la cirugía le reacomodaron las vértebras y que ahora estaba recostado en reposo absoluto, con un collarín y una faja… y que si bien luego de salir del quirófano podía sentir las piernas, no era capaz de mover ni un solo dedo. Pero ellos no podían decir nada, porque Emmett les pidió que así lo hicieran, deseaba ser él mismo quien le informara las cosas a Rosalie.

- ¿Está despierto? ¿Se va a recuperar? –buscó los ojos de ambos y se dio cuenta de que ninguno quería hacer contacto visual con ella, eso la asustó mucho e intensificó el nudo en su estómago. - ¿Qué demonios es lo que no me quieren decir? –les gritó exasperada pero sin dejar de caminar, lo más importante era llegar con Emmett.

- Él está despierto. –habló Jasper, ahora sí viéndola directamente a los ojos. – Pero nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada más, él mismo quiere contarte como están las cosas.

- No lo puedo creer ¿él piensa que puedo esperarme y ya? –se quejó Rosalie mientras subían al auto y las lágrimas de ira, dolor y frustración se derramaron de sus ojos, pero no fue capaz de decir otra palabra, porque sabía que era inútil, nunca le contarían cómo estaba Emmett.

Emmett estaba esperando a solas en su habitación. Lo habían visitado muchos de sus compañeros de equipo, además de todos sus amigos, Esme y Carlisle, ahora en la sala de espera sólo quedaban Bella y Edward, a quienes pidió un tiempo a solas… pues necesitaba pensar. Él sabía que en cualquier momento Rosalie cruzaría la puerta y aún no estaba listo para enfrentarla.

Para él la vida como la conocía se había terminado. No más jugar, no más el futuro que siempre quiso, no más estar haciendo lo que amaba. Y ni siquiera podría ser un compañero normal para Rosalie. Porque lo más seguro era que se quedara en una silla de ruedas el resto de su vida. Los médicos dijeron que nada era absoluto en ese momento, la cirugía había traído buenos resultados y ahora necesitaban darle tiempo a su cuerpo, además la rehabilitación podía obrar milagros, especialmente en personas jóvenes y deportistas como él.

Pero en ese momento ahí solo en la habitación con un collarín y una faja que le impedían moverse y sin ser capaz de hacer absolutamente nada con las piernas… no podía sentirse optimista. Al contrario, vio ese día como el peor que pudo haber pasado. Cómo en una simple jugada sin importancia las cosas salieron tan mal. Accidentes. Riesgos de trabajo. Eso siempre lo tuvo bien claro, antes ya le habían sucedido pequeñas lesiones, raspones, heridas, golpes leves… una vez tuvo que tener enyesado un tobillo por diez días. Pero nada era ni remotamente similar.

Aún estando así perdido en sus pensamientos escuchó perfectamente la puerta abrirse y aunque el collarín le impedía voltear a ver quién era, él ya la estaba esperando. Por eso no se extrañó cuando la escuchó suspirar y sintió la mano femenina en la de él.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Rosalie llorando.

- Mejor que antes de la cirugía. –fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ella se acercó lo suficiente al borde de la cama para que él pudiera mirarla y al hacerlo no logró contener más todas las emociones en su interior y sus ojos también se tornaron cristalinos.

- ¿Qué te pasó? Nadie me dijo nada. –le susurró ella acariciando su mejilla con cuidado.

- La verdad no lo recuerdo, dicen que es por el golpe en la cabeza, pero eso no es problema. El cuello va a estar bien eventualmente, aunque ahora duele bastante… -se detuvo incapaz de seguir y tuvo que tomar valor para continuar. – Pero la espalda… repararon unas vértebras rotas y otra que se desacomodó… pero… bueno, ahora puedo sentir las piernas… pero nadie sabe si volveré a caminar.

Rosalie no respondió con palabras, porque no las había. Verlo ahí, herido físicamente y destrozado por dentro, fue algo demasiado duro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue recargar su frente en la del hombre que amaba y quedarse ahí, juntos, como era y sería por siempre. Sin importar las circunstancias.

**&...&...**

**Cinco meses después.**

**Emmett POV**

Ese era siempre el peor momento del día, la rehabilitación. No es que un solo día desde aquel golpe que recibí hubiera sido bueno, pero siempre odié esta parte. Era bien consciente de que hacer todos esos ejercicios era la única posibilidad que tenía de recuperarme, pero odiaba estar constantemente luchando para levantar el mínimo peso con las piernas, o para moverlas aunque fuera un poco. Además, estaba el dolor. Los médicos decían que era bueno, una señal de que mis terminales nerviosas funcionaban… pero tanto tiempo después estaba harto de sentirlo.

Y lo que empeoraba todo… era que sin importar cuánto me esforzara, todavía era incapaz de mantenerme en pie. La única forma en que podía dar unos pasos era sosteniéndome con ambos brazos de unas barras paralelas especiales, pero eso no contaba, porque no hacía nada más que balancear las piernas sin fuerza.

Iba entrando en el gimnasio de rehabilitación que acondicionamos en la nueva casa, el que Rose acondicionó. Porque ella lo hizo todo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que yo necesitaría ayuda casi constante y me dijo que se mudaría conmigo para hacerlo, para que sólo necesitara la ayuda de un extraño cuando ella estuviera en el trabajo. Por fortuna hoy ya podía valerme por mí mismo y cuando ella no estaba presente, me las arreglaba solo. Pero eso fue gracias a que nos mudamos de casa. Rose se dio cuenta desde el primer día que mi casa, a pesar de ser grande y llena de espacios, tenía demasiados desniveles para que me moviera por ahí en una silla de ruedas, así que buscó y encontró una completamente plana. Luego, organizó la mudanza.

Ella era un ángel caído del cielo para mí. Era todo lo que me mantenía luchando. Pero aún así tuve que posponer la boda. Nunca me casaría con ella en estas circunstancias. Cuando se lo dije, noté la decepción en su mirada y la sonrisa triste y falsa, la manera en que aceptó con resignación para facilitarme las cosas, porque me amaba. Me odié por lastimarla, pero no la iba a atar a mi silla de ruedas también a ella.

El terapeuta llegó y comenzamos la rutina, pelotas, aparatos, hacer ciclos de repeticiones, esforzarme al máximo, soportar el dolor, sentir que no sería de nada, tratar de sostenerme sin lograrlo, la misma cosa por dos horas hasta que se marchó y después al jacuzzi. Lo hacía por los fines terapéuticos de los chorros de agua, pero la verdad era lo que me relajaba después de la rehabilitación, además, en el agua era un poco más capaz de mover las piernas, sólo un poco.

Eventualmente salí y me vestí, siempre con trabajos, pero había aprendido a manejarlo. Rosalie llegaría pronto y yo me dediqué a poner la mesa para cenar, lo hacía a diario. Aunque esa noche no sería rutinaria porque iba a decirle algo muy importante, una cosa que esperaba ella entendiera como lo hizo cuando pospuse la boda. Esta vez… estaba a punto de terminar nuestra relación.

- Hola. –me saludó sonriendo cuando cerró la puerta principal y yo le devolví el gesto, no fue que estuviera feliz, pero a estas alturas ella ya estaba acostumbrada a mi ánimo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el día? –le pregunté mientras se agachaba para besarme los labios.

- Bien. Muchas fotografías como siempre. –se encogió de hombros y fuimos juntos a la cocina para cenar.

Pasamos el rato conversando de los amigos y de su trabajo, ella ya nunca me preguntaba de mis progresos porque sabía que no me gustaba hablar de eso. Estuvimos tranquilos y sin prisas, terminamos rápido, puesto que ella comía aún menos que antes y yo lo hacía como una persona normal, ahora que no practicaba deporte y me la pasaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, no tenía el apetito de antes. La forma de comer de Rosalie era desesperante, pero yo ya no le decía nada porque conocía la razón… y todo era mi culpa. Ella vivía siempre preocupada y eso lo quitaba el hambre, alguna vez me lo confesó cuando tuvimos un pequeño punto de quiebre y discutimos. Eventualmente se arreglaron las cosas y ahora había aprendido a dejarla que tocara sólo la comida que quisiera.

Después ella tomó un baño y mientras yo preparé la cama y me senté con la espalda recargada en las almohadas. Esa era una de las tareas que con el tiempo y la práctica aprendí a dominar, me pasaba utilizando ambos brazos y luego doblaba la silla y la recargaba en la mesa de noche, sin embargo, hoy tal vez porque estaba nervioso, me equivoqué y la silla acabó tirada en el piso. Cuando Rose salió del baño vestida con pijama la vio en el suelo y se aproximó para recogerlo, pero la detuve antes de que se agachara.

- Déjalo, la levanto por la mañana. –le pedí y ella asintió, luego, rodeó la cama y se acostó del otro lado. Ella hacía eso desde la primera vez que peleamos, cuando le dije lo inútil que me sentía, desde entonces me dejaba esforzarme al máximo para hacer todo.

- Buenas noches. –me dijo y se sentó un poco para besar mis labios. Fue un gesto corto y fugaz, definitivamente no lo que yo deseaba para un último beso, pero dado que estaba a punto de hacer algo horrible, no podía pedirle más.

Ella se recostó otra vez y yo casi me detuve de hablar, porque no deseaba dañarla, le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla… pero así sería, aunque no estuviéramos juntos, siempre podríamos ser amigos y yo la cuidaría. Además, estar alejada de mí no era lo peor del mundo, ella había sobrevivido ya a cosas mucho peores.

- Rose… espera, tengo algo que decirte. –le hablé y ella se sentó para mirarme con curiosidad en los ojos.

**Fin POV Emmett**

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella con curiosidad, la misma que sintió desde que llegó a casa y lo notó un poco extraño, pero no se atrevió a preguntar antes por temor a desencadenar una pelea, como ya antes les había sucedido.

- Es algo difícil y no sé si lo entiendas ahora, pero sé que algún día lo harás. –dijo él frunciendo el seño y el corazón de Rosalie se disparó como reacción.

- Dime. –le pidió aunque en realidad deseaba nunca escuchar eso que obviamente, fuera lo que fuera, no la haría feliz.

- Hace meses hablamos de posponer la boda, por obvias razones. Pero creo que es tiempo de aceptarlo, Rose. Es una tontería seguir esperando para eso. Nosotros no podemos casarnos, sino todo lo contrario. Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto, más pronto encontrarás al que sí se case contigo. –las palabras de Emmett salieron fluidas y tranquilas, como si estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa y ella no lo entendió bien.

- Estás diciendo que quieres que terminemos… y así yo puedo encontrar a alguien que sí se quiera casar conmigo… -le preguntó mientras mil escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo, incontrolables, hasta hacerla temblar.

- Algún día llegará el indicado, tú eres una mujer maravillosa y muy hermosa.

- Y tú eres el peor mentiroso del planeta. –contestó en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas adentro, no deseaba llorar frente a él. Luego se levantó de la cama, no pudiendo soportar estar a su lado. – Todas esas promesas, todo lo que dijiste… -pronunció con trabajos en voz muy baja, murmurando, sin poder creer todavía que ya nada quedara de su relación, nada más que el inmenso amor no correspondido que ella tenía. - ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te cansaste de mí? Y nunca me dijiste nada, nunca, hasta hoy…

- Rosalie, mírate. –le ordenó él alzando un poco la voz. – Mírate y dime qué es lo que ves. Estás terriblemente delgada, casi no comes nada, nunca, vas del trabajo a la casa y nada más. Esto no puede seguir así, es demasiado.

Rosalie escuchó cada palabra y mil gujas se le clavaron en el cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer, no podía contestarle nada. Sus acusaciones eran ciertas, por supuesto… pero… ¿era eso tan malo? ¿Es que él disfrutaba tanto de su físico y sus compromisos sociales? ¿Sólo atraído por eso pensaba casarse con ella? Sin dar crédito de lo que escuchó, la joven empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin idea de a dónde ir o qué hacer… simplemente no podía estar ahí. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara, el cuerpo la traicionó y se mareó, lo cual sumado a lo mal que ya se sentía… la obligó a recargar la espalda en una pared y sentarse en el suelo. Mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, intentó concentrarse en respirar profundo.

- ¿Rose? –la llamó Emmett preocupado- ¿Rosalie? –volvió a repetir su nombre, pero ella no contestó ni digo signos de haberlo escuchado, no quería volver a ver sus ojos nunca más.

Él la miró en el suelo, sentada con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro ¿qué estupidez cometió? Se equivocó tanto. Le prometió que nunca le haría daño y le falló, la estaba lastimando, la estaba dejando sola como lo hizo su familia y probablemente también la hizo sentirse avergonzada, luego de romper con todos sus tabúes y hacer el amor con él… simplemente la botaba así.

Miró la silla en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que no la alcanzaría, debió dejar que Rosalie se la acercara cuando pudo. Utilizando sus manos se puso sentado en la orilla de la cama con los pies colgando, ella seguía ahí, a unos cuantos metros sin haberse movido ni siquiera un poco. Era imposible, él no llegaba ni a sostenerse en pie, mucho menos podría dar los pasos necesarios. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Se apoyó en los bordes de la cama y se impulsó hacia adelante, concentrado en sentir los pies bien plantados en el suelo y hacer funcionar cada músculo, increíblemente, lo logró. Ahora estaba de pie y aunque le dolían la espalda y ambas piernas, era soportable. Luego, con mucho cuidado, puso un pie delante del otro y luchó para que las fuerzas no le fallaran y continuó sosteniéndose, luego, repitió la operación con el otro pie. Un paso a la vez, luchando contra la debilidad y el dolor, obligando a su cuerpo a funcionar… llegó hasta ella.

- Rosalie. –la volvió a llamar estando de pie justo enfrente a escasa distancia.

Ella se sorprendió de escucharlo tan cerca y abrió los ojos. Cuando lo notó de pie se sorprendió mucho, tanto, que ella misma se paró. Fue un momento muy confuso, quería abrazarlo porque estaba caminando, deseaba preguntarle por qué no le dijo antes que podía hacerlo, pero también tenía unas enormes ganas de alejarlo de ella o de correr, porque se sentía en peligro.

- No lo tomes así, Rose, lo hago por tu bien. –le dijo en tono dulce y por primera vez ella notó dolor en sus ojos, esa pena que era un reflejo de la de ella.

- No me eches la culpa de esto, es tu decisión, no la mía. –le dijo ella y antes de que Emmett pudiera contestar, puso una mano en la pared al lado del rostro de la mujer, buscando un apoyo porque ya se sentía incapaz de sostenerse más tiempo.

- Mírame, Rosalie. –le habló estando muy, muy cerca, tanto, que ahora ella estaba de verdad asustada. – Tú te mereces más que esto. Ni siquiera puedo ya hacer el amor contigo, no soy un hombre de verdad y tú te estás consumiendo por cuidarme. Te prometí que nunca te haría daño y por eso te estoy liberando. –le habló muy bajo, con pequeñas gotas de sudor perlando su frente por el esfuerzo que hacía.

- ¿Aún me amas? –le preguntó ella, ahora empezando a entender.

- Te amo, más que nunca, pero eso no es pretexto para arruinar tu vida.

Ella no contestó con palabras, sino con un fiero impulso, se dejó ir hacia él y lo abrazó. La fuerza de ello sobrepasó la de Emmett y ambos se hubieran caído de no ser porque Rosalie los sostuvo, pero era demasiado peso para ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue amortiguar el descenso, que fue lento, terminaron juntos sentados en el piso.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me pediste que me casara contigo? –le preguntó la joven mujer aún llorando y le acarició la mejilla. Emmett asintió. - ¿Recuerdas por qué te dije que no? –él volvió a asentir. – Pues estaba equivocada. Yo no lo entendía entonces, no podía comprender cómo me amabas si yo no estaba completa, si no podíamos hacer el amor… pero ahora lo entiendo. Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase. Con o sin la silla de ruedas, con o sin intimidad física. Te amo y nada puede cambiar eso.

- Eres demasiado buena para mí. –le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

- ¿Me quieres a tu lado?

- Siempre. –contestó él y ahora ambos sonreían. – Lo siento, discúlpame por el mal rato… soy un imbécil.

- Está bien, no pasa nada. Emmett, tú nunca me presionaste para hacer el amor y no lo voy a hacer yo. Pero, creo que podríamos intentarlo, si es que lo deseas. –le sugirió sonrojándose un poco.

- Por supuesto que lo deseo, pero no puedo moverme, Rose, no ve cómo pueda…

- Puedes moverte, acabas de caminar. Además, puedes sentir… -murmuró acariciando el muslo de Emmett, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

- Porque no soporté verte así, tenía que acercarme… pero no lo había hecho antes, nunca. –le dijo con tono de incredulidad y sintiendo el cosquilleo que causaban sus dados sobre el pantalón.

- ¿Quieres que lo intentemos? Déjame complacerte. –le sonrió y continuó acariciándolo unos segundos hasta que él finalmente asintió.

Rosalie lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y llegar a la cama, luego, él se acomodó sentado en el centro con la espalda sobre varias almohadas. Después la joven fue y encendió todas las luces, apelando a incitar a Emmett con la vista. No estaba totalmente segura de qué iba a hacer, pero lo tenía más o menos pensado porque antes, muchos meses atrás, se lo preguntó a Carlisle. Fue quizás uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida, pero él era el único médico que conocía y tenía que saber qué esperar para poder ayudar mejor a Emmett, así que entre las muchas cosas que cuestionó, fue esa… de si podrían o no hacer el amor de nuevo. Las respuesta de Carlisle fue sincera, le dijo que no era seguro, pero que puesto que la sensibilidad de Emmett existía, entonces, era posible, le dijo que ella tendría que animarlo de las formas en que se le ocurrieran, lo demás, lo ideó ella.

Rose puso música de fondo y luego, lentamente se quitó el pantalón de la pijama y lo dejó caer en el suelo, después se subió a la cama y gateó hacia Emmett hasta quedar arrodillada muy cerca, con las piernas de Emmett entre sus rodillas apoyadas en la cama. Ahí se despojó de la blusa y lo dejó observarla sólo en ropa interior. Sintió los ojos de Emmett traspasarla como si pudieran ver a través de ella, la recorrió de arriba abajo y le sonrió, entonces, supo que estaba funcionando. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a él y le besó los labios, los dibujó con su lengua y luego se alejó, dejándole con ganas de un beso de verdad.

Con un movimiento, aún de rodillas enfrente de él, se giró para darle la espalda y se llevó ambas manos al broche de la prenda superior, así lo abrió y se lo quitó arrojándolo lejos. Estando así, con Emmett tan cerca de su espalda, empezó a moverse. Si era sincera consigo misma, se sentía cohibida y algo tonta, como tratando de parecerse a la chica de una película, sensual y atrevida… ella no era así, pero lo estaba intentando.

Emmett la vio, tan al alcance de sus manos, tan cerca de su cuerpo, casi desnuda… y ahí se dio cuenta de que en verdad… fue una estupidez de su parte intentar alejarse de ella, si lo volvía loco. La amaba. La deseaba… demasiado en esos momentos. Viéndola así, sabiendo que estaba poniendo en pie una actuación sólo para él. Sintió la respuesta de su cuerpo y notó que no era como siempre, no fue ni tan instantánea ni tan intensa, pero ahí estaba.

- Rose… -le murmuró poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera de la joven.

Ella la tomó y la quitó para darse vuelta, ahora estaban de frente y podían mirarse a los ojos y notar la alegría y la lujuria del otro. Rosalie besó los dedos de la mano de Emmett y se entretuvo en uno de ellos, pasó su lengua por la punta y luego condujo toda su mano acariciándole el cuello y la bajó por en medio de sus pechos para que recorriera su abdomen. Aunque ella tenía obviamente el control, al llegar a la única prenda que le quedaba, él la tomó por el borde para quitársela, ella le sonrió más y lo ayudó. Así la tuvo muy cerca y completamente desnuda.

Rosalie se acercó a él y le besó el cuello y el oído, se pasó con calma por su piel mientras con ambas manos recorrió su abdomen perfecto y le fue sacando la playera. Emmett le acarició las piernas y subió sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo, que quizás era más delgado de lo que a él hubiera gustado, pero no por eso resultaba menos perfecto. Después, Rosalie bajó sus manos y lo acarició por encima del pantalón, comprobando con el tacto la excitación de Emmett, no era total, pero sentirla le dio valor para continuar con su pequeño acto.

- Te deseo. –le dijo en el oído al chico mientras le bajaba el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, él le ayudó levantándose un poco con algo de esfuerzo y ella lo desnudó también.

- ¿Es suficiente? –le preguntó él y ella entendió a qué se refería, lo miró de arriba abajo deteniéndose en la parte central, luego, le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo, ahora sí de verdad.

- Más que suficiente. –le contestó mientras sus lenguas jugaban.

Eventualmente ella se separó y recorrió los pectorales y los abdominales del hombre igual con besos, hasta llegar a su intimidad y detenerse ahí, lo escuchó exclamar de placer y lo sintió tensar el cuerpo. Pensó en detenerse por un momento y alargar más el asunto, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Quería llevar a Emmett al límite, hasta el final, lo haría para darle placer y confianza, para demostrarle que podían tener una vida completa, que quizás ahora no estaba listo todavía para hacer el amor por completo, pero que podía alcanzar un clímax y eventualmente… podrían llegar juntos al éxtasis como tantas veces antes.

Unos minutos después lo sintió derramarse y sonrió mientras se erguía para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle. Él respiraba agitado y la vio casi con incredulidad, después, con un inesperado movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la recostó a su lado en la cama, él también se acomodó a su lado y buscó el punto más sensible de Rosalie para acariciarlo y jugar en su interior.

- No pensarás que te voy a dejar así ¿verdad? –le murmuró besando su oído y con la voz cargada de sensualidad.

Ella se lo agradeció pues al final todo lo que hizo para animarlo a él, también provocó en ella las mismas reacciones. Rosalie se dejó hacer y llevar por caminos conocidos y nuevos y eventualmente, también tocó el punto más alto.

- Te amo. –murmuró él contra sus labios.

- Te amo. –le respondió ella igual.

Y se besaron de nuevo sabiendo que no era el final, sino un nuevo principio que tomaban juntos, listos para recorrer un camino difícil y sobre todo, para superarlo.

**FiN...**

* * *

Hello! Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que puede sonar un poco inconcluso pero cada drabble ocurre un poco después en tiempo que el anterior, así que las dudas se aclararán luego. Mil grax a tods por leer, por todo su apoyo! Y si tienen dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, pedradas, etc... con un review! Para saber q les pareció! **Grax!** Nos leemos pronto con el siguiente.


	23. Alice

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo, agradecerles por tener paciencia para estos pequeños drabbles!

Acotaciones:

**&...&...** Cambio de escena

* * *

Algunas veces Jasper tenía que trabajar los sábados por la mañana, justo como ese día. Así que se levantó y se arregló en silencio para no despertar a Alice. En cualquier otra ocasión ella se hubiera levantado sólo para hacerle algo de desayunar o si estuviera muy cansada, él nada más le avisaría que ya se iba para tener un pretexto y besarla al iniciar el día. Pero hoy no.

La noche anterior tuvieron cierta discusión. Todo fue muy tonto en realidad, pero siendo sincero aún esa mañana se sintió molesto por las mismas causas que antes. Y él tenía culpa, porque todo sucedió en un mal día, justo cuando recibió una llamada de María ofreciéndole que regresara, le habló de toda la adrenalina que se estaba perdiendo y de los muchos placeres que tendría ahí… la verdad pensar en otras mujeres no estaba ni a consideración, pero imaginarse la emoción de la pelea y su subsecuente dosis de alguna droga… lo hizo demasiado tentador. Si él no hubiera ya estado alterado por eso, nunca hubiera existido un problema con Alice.

Pero ya todo estaba hecho y no podía cambiar nada. Así que se fue al trabajo intentando concentrarse en ello y despejar su mente para que cuando volviera a casa con Alice ambos fueran capaces de arreglar las cosas. No le gustaba nada estar así.

**&...&...**

Alice despertó con la luz del día y sintió que estaba sola. Vio la hora y pensó que Jasper se había ido a trabajar sin siquiera despedirse, bueno, ella tampoco despertó temprano para hacerle el desayuno. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó un espejo que tenía cerca, se vio con ojeras y los ojos hinchados de haberse quedado dormida llorando. Esa noche fue el primer pleito que tuvieron Jasper y ella.

**FLASHBACK**

Alice estaba en su trabajo, casi era hora de salida y tenía ganas de invitar a Jasper a salir, de bailar juntos o algo así, se sentía alegre y llena de energía. Las cosas estaban bien en su vida. De repente notó que por ahí andaba un chico al que le había echado el ojo tiempo atrás, era un modelo extranjero que estaba segura luciría de manera espectacular algunas de sus prendas y deseaba convencerlo de trabajar con ella. Se le quedó viendo y eventualmente él lo notó, la vio y le sonrió antes de acercarse.

- Alice. –la saludó abrazándola. Ella le correspondió el gesto y vio en ese preciso momento una oportunidad perfecta para amarrar el trato.

- Hace mucho que no te veía y te tengo una propuesta. –le dijo sosteniéndole las manos para captar bien su atención.

- ¿Propuesta indecorosa? Porque sabes que no me molestaría ponerle las manos encima a ese adonis rubio que tienes por novio. –contestó él riéndose de manera muy masculina.

- ¡Claro que no! Jasper está apartado. Sólo mío. –se quejó riéndose.

- Lástima. Pero si no me estás ofreciendo una noche de pasión… ¿de qué se trata? –quiso saber mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y se dejaba llevar hacia el espacio donde Alice tenía maniquíes con prendas.

- Quiero convencerte de que modeles mi línea. Eres perfecto. Cuando diseñé varias de las prendas, estaba pensando en ti.

- Una linda mujer que piensa en mí. Quizás debería cambiar bando. –bromeó de nuevo y ambos se rieron, luego él pasó a ver el conjunto que tenía más cerca.

- Éste es casual, con los colores de la temporada. Quise hacerlo moderno y vanguardista. Es la viva imagen de la sofisticación. –le explicó ella y él asintió.

- Me gusta ¿tienes algo más formal?

- Sí. Estuve diseñando unos trajes para ocasiones especiales. –lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a donde tenía muchas prendas colgadas, luego buscó y sacó un traje negro con discretos detalles en morado oscuro.

- ¿Es morado? –preguntó él como confundido.

- Negro principalmente, los detalles en morado son para despistar un poco. Imagínatelo con luces de noche y una linda mujer con un vestido que convine.

- Alice… acabas de ganarte un fiel fanático. Eres la mejor. –le aseguró y la abrazó. Ella dejó la prenda y lo rodeó por el cuello, encantada de haber cumplido su cometido. - ¿Cuándo es la sesión?

- Aún tengo que preguntar eso, pero primero quería tenerte comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

- Pues ya me tienes ahí. ¿Me avisas cuándo y dónde?

- Por supuesto. Ni en mil años te librarías de mí. –le guiñó un ojo y se sonrieron.

- Excelente. Ahora tengo que irme, pero espero tu llamada. –la besó en la mejilla y sostuvo sus manos unos segundos antes de marcharse sonriendo, contento por el nuevo proyecto a emprender con una de las diseñadoras que prometían más.

Jasper vio que el tipo se iba y apretó más los puños, estuvo de pie todo el rato viéndolos. Había ido a recoger a Alice e invitarla a salir para distraerse y pasar un buen rato con ella, que se le olvidara todo lo que estaba alterando su mente, pero acababa de salir peor. Odió a ese hombre alto y apuesto de ojos claros y cabello oscuro que abrazaba y se acercaba a su novia como si nada. Pero odió más que ella le correspondiera cada gesto y lo dejara caminar abrazado a su cintura, detestó la mirada entusiasta de ella y la manera en que se veía tan feliz a su lado.

No tenía idea de quién era el tipo, pero pensó que de seguro era alguien con quien ella podía compartir los secretos y alegrías de su profesión, que se llevaban bien… que de seguro el tipo era mil veces mejor que él. La ira lo recorrió todo el tiempo y cuando la vio sola pensó más en marcharse que en ir por ella… pero al final prefirió acercarse. Necesitaba una explicación de tanta familiaridad.

- Alice. –la llamó cuando estuvieron cerca y ella volteó, se mostró confundida y después con sorpresa. Luego se acercó y lo abrazó lentamente por el cuello antes de buscar sus labios.

Se besaron largos momentos en los que Jasper casi olvida su enojo, casi. Ella lo sintió algo distante, como distraído o tenso y prolongó más la caricia para hacerlo olvidar cualquier cosa que perturbara su mente, sin embargo, en algún punto se convenció de que un beso no era lo que Jasper necesitaba, porque no parecía estar reaccionando bien.

- Qué sorpresa ¿vienes a invitarme a salir? –lo cuestionó esperanzada.

- A eso venía. –le dijo tomando un poco de distancia.

- ¿Venías? ¿Ya no quieres que salgamos? –le dijo bromeando pero en su interior se instaló un malestar extraño, sabía que algo no andaba para nada bien.

- Te veo algo ocupada. –contestó cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya casi es hora de salir… -contestó confundida.

- Alice ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –escuchó otra voz masculina y un conocido de ella llegó.

- Claro. –le dijo y luego miró a Jasper pidiéndole que la esperara un segundo. Se alejó junto con el fotógrafo un par de metros. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué la cara larga? –la cuestionó sonriendo. Él fue el primero que quiso trabajar con ella en esa empresa, quien le dio la oportunidad de llevar a cabo las ideas que acompañaban a sus diseños, hasta llegó a defenderla cuando otros la atacaron por sus ideas vanguardistas, así que obvio, al conocía bien.

- Nada. –replicó sonriendo. – En realidad estoy muy contenta, acabo de conseguir al modelo más apuesto para mi próxima línea.

- Lo vi salir de aquí. Por fin lo lograste. Si hace mucho que le pusiste los ojos encima. –él le sonrió de vuelta. – Felicidades. –dijo y la abrazó, ella correspondió el gesto.

- ¡Gracias! –ahora estaba de nuevo entusiasmada y al separarse lo miró sonriendo mucho. – No me vas a dejar sola ¿verdad? Tú tienes que tomar esas fotografías.

- Obviamente no me perdería el debut de tu propia línea por nada del mundo. En realidad por eso venía. Para saber si ahora que eres una diseñadora famosa aún te acuerdas de los amigos.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó y le tomó una mano. – No confiaría en nadie más para hacer esto.

-Hecho. –la abrazó un momento y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirte. – Ahora me voy, una mujer embarazada y hambrienta me espera en casa. - bromeó riéndose.

- Me saludas mucho a tu esposa. –le dijo y lo vio marcharse, después, sintiéndose todavía feliz regresó con Jasper.

Él se quedó todo el tiempo mirándola y sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Se alejó de ellos para darles espacio a una conversación privada, pero nada le hubiera gustado más que escuchar sus palabras. Era el segundo hombre en un lapso de diez minutos que la abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla con confianza, el segundo a quien ella tomaba de las manos. Claro que Alice era extrovertida y se llevaba bien con todos… pero eso no le quitó los celos de encima.

- ¿Nos vamos? Quiero arreglarme antes de salir. –le dijo ella y él asintió.

Salieron juntos del edificio y ella habló un poco sobre su nueva línea de ropa y los preparativos que le faltaba, él se limitó a contestar con monosílabos todo el trayecto hasta llegar a casa y entrar en su departamento.

- No me tardo nada en estar lista. –le dijo ella cuando cerraron la puerta. A esas alturas ya había sentido el humor de Jasper y no estaba tan contenta.

- No quiero salir, Alice. No estoy de humor. –contestó y se dejó caer en un sofá.

- ¿No fue un buen día? –le preguntó preocupada.

- No, no fue un buen día y sinceramente el ir por ti lo emporó todo. –le dijo sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué? –ella no se sintió capaz de decir nada más, sus palabras fueron como si alguien le hubiera sacado el aire de un golpe.

- Fui por algo de apoyo y sólo te veo con esos hombres… ¿siempre tienes tanta confianza con todos? ¿Cuántos de ellos quieren tenerte?

- ¿Cuáles hombres? Jasper no veo por qué estés celoso. –contestó cruzándose de brazos, de repente el dolor se había acompañado de ira.

- Te refresco la memoria. Primero el que le enseñaste la ropa y después el que llegó a interrumpirnos.

- ¿Me estabas espiando?

- ¡Claro que no! Yo fui a recogerte nada más. Eres tú la que está abrazándose con todos.

- Jasper no tienes idea de lo que dices. –le aclaró sin saber qué hacer.

- Nunca cuestioné tu pasado porque confío en ti, pero a veces me pregunto… -dejó las palabras en el aire y la joven mujer no pudo creer todo lo que él estaba implicando.

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Qué crees que soy? –le replicó alzando la voz, él se puso de pie y se plantó firme frente a ella.

- No estoy diciendo nada. Es sólo que no conozco nada de lo que hiciste en diez años y estoy pensando que no me gustaría saberlo.

- Eres un idiota. –le habló muy bajo. – Lo que haya hecho de mi vida mientras tú no estabas, es mi problema ¿qué querías? ¿Qué te esperara toda la vida como una muñequita virgen? Porque estoy segura de que tú tienes un pasado mucho más largo que el mío.

- ¡Yo no voy por ahí abrazando mujeres en el trabajo! –le gritó.

- Gracias, Jasper. Es bueno saber lo que en realidad piensas de mí. –habló y se fue a tomar un baño para estar a solas, ya no tenía argumentos para seguir, no deseaba continuar ahí hiriéndose e hiriéndolo, pues era muy consciente de que hay palabras que lastiman demasiado profundo y dejan huellas permanentes.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando recordó toda la discusión, el silencio subsecuente el resto de la noche y las lágrimas que la durmieron… se sintió peor. Y eso sumado a que él no deseara ni hablarle esa mañana. Se levantó y caminó por el departamento como buscando algo que hacer, pero no encontró nada en qué ocuparse. No deseaba estar ahí nada más esperando porque él regresara y todo se desatara de nuevo.

Pero de repente, mientras iba a la mitad del pasillo fue como si algo la golpeara, sintió un malestar en el pecho y pensó en su familia, al instante ante sus ojos se pasaron imágenes al azar de ellos, recuerdos mezclados con cosas que nunca habían sucedido… o que eso parecían. Se detuvo y cuando volvió a la realidad tenía gotas de sudor en la frente y respiraba agitada. Una visión. No le quedó claro de qué, pero sí tenía la certeza de que tenía que moverse… porque no sería nada bueno.

Tantos años después ella no conservaba ningún número al cual llamar, pero recordaba muy bien cómo llegar a la casa en Biloxi donde vivían sus padres, pues era la misma en la que vivieron sus abuelos antes. Sin dudarlo fue y sacó ropa suficiente para unos días, luego tomó una maleta y lo puso todo ahí, junto con otros artículos indispensables. Estaba casi histérica, tenía que encontrar a su familia y asegurarse de que estaban bien.

Quizás no eran unidos, tal vez le dieron la espalda luego de su estancia años atrás en el hospital psiquiátrico… pero los amaba, no podía simplemente tener la certeza de que algo malo les iba a suceder y quedarse ahí quieta, esperando que la llamaran para avisarle que algo terrible sucedió… eso, si alguien se interesaba y lograba contactarla.

Muy poco tiempo después tuvo todo listo para irse al aeropuerto y pensó en Jasper. Tomó el teléfono y le marcó. Esperó impaciente mientras del otro lado él nunca respondió ¿no lo habría escuchado? ¿O no querría contestarle? Pensar en la segunda posibilidad le dolió, pero no la detuvo. Salió del departamento y buscó un taxi al aeropuerto.

**&...&...**

Jasper terminó de trabajar pasadas las tres de la tarde, mucho después de lo que tenía planeado. Condujo de regreso a casa y todo el tiempo fue pensando en Alice. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella. Esa mañana fue tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que nada justificaba su actitud, que el atreverse a cuestionarla como lo hizo no era de un caballero… le falló y estaba arrepentido. Pero a pesar de eso aún deseaba preguntarle por esos hombres… eso lo contrariaba ¿querría ella responderle? Probablemente no, y estaría en todo su derecho.

Subió al departamento y abrió la puerta, se le hizo extraño que tuviera llave cuando él la dejó así nada más al marcharse. Llamó a su novia varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Eso aclaró sus dudas… Alice salió. Se preguntó si lo habría hecho para alejarse de él nada más. Tomó su celular y vio una llamada perdida de ella, tal vez trató de avisarle, le marcó mientras caminaba por ahí y encontró que su teléfono estaba apagado. Luego, llegó a la habitación y lo que vio no era lo que esperaba.

El closet estaba abierto y pudo notar que faltaba ropa. También al fijarse en el tocador que Alice había puesto cuando se mudó ahí… notó que faltaban cosas, en las repisas del baño, igual. Y lo peor… no estaba una maleta. Se sentó sobre la cama aturdido y puso la cabeza entre las manos ¿qué hizo? ¿Tanto así la hirió? Intentó llamarla de nuevo y otra vez no tuvo éxito. Luego, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, buscar a Bella.

- Hola. –respondió la joven del otro lado de la línea.

- Bella, soy Jasper… quería saber si Alice está contigo. –le habló tan calmado como pudo.

- No, no está ¿qué pasó?

- Bella, si ella no quiere verme, lo entiendo, pero necesito que me digas la verdad, quiero saber si está bien. –le rogó un poco, temiendo que fuera una conspiración de chicas en su contra.

- Jasper, ella no está aquí, ni me ha llamado ¿qué pasó? –le volvió a preguntar alarmada, esta vez, él le creyó.

- Se fue. Anoche peleamos… hoy por la mañana se quedó aquí en el departamento, dormida… pero acabo de regresar y no está… se llevó una maleta y varias de sus cosas… -le explicó.

- Jasper… no, no creo que Alice se fuera nada más así.

- Eso mismo pienso… eso quiero creer… pero no le encuentro otra explicación.

- Voy a llamar a los demás a ver si alguien sabe algo. Tú piensa en dónde puede estar y te aviso cuando sepa algo ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien. –contestó derrotado, sin esperanzas.

- Y tranquilízate. Lo que haya sido, te aseguro que no es tan grave.

- Espero tu llamada, Bella. Y gracias.

Jasper terminó la llamada y se quedó quieto, pensando en dónde podría estar Alice. Él no le conocía más amigas… o amigos, cercanos que su pequeño círculo de la infancia y de entre ellos era Bella quien tenía más oportunidad de saber de ella… quizás Edward también. Pero de ahí en más no se le ocurrió otra persona. A menos de que hubiera alguien de quien ignorara su existencia… alguien a quien Alice le hubiera estado ocultando.

**&...&...**

Alice tuvo uno de los peores viajes de su vida, estuvo todo el tiempo preocupada por su familia y por Jasper. Pero ahí estaba ya en la puerta de la vieja casa de sus abuelos. Tocó el timbre y esperó unos eternos segundos hasta que su hermana le abrió. Tenían muchos años de no verse y casi no la reconoció, pero al hacerlo y verla sonreír no intentó detener el impulso de abrazarla, juntas derramaron un par de lágrimas y fue como si reconciliaran después de un largo pleito aunque en realidad esa joven nunca dejó de querer a Alice, simplemente era demasiado pequeña para hacer algo más dejar de hablarle a su hermana cuando papá y mamá se lo ordenaron.

- No lo puedo creer… ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Cinthya quitándose las lágrimas del rostro.

- ¿Todos están bien? –cuestionó de vuelta.

- Sí, Alice. Mamá y papá están dentro. De hecho apenas nos alcanzaste vemos a salir de viaje. –le explicó y con esas palabras Alice supo que había hecho lo correcto, que estar ahí para cambiar el patrón futuro de los hecho era un acierto. Sólo faltaba poder explicárselo a los demás y que e creyeran.

- Me alegra haberlos detenido.

- ¿Quieres pasar? No sé cómo van a reaccionar pero… no puedes quedarte aquí afuera, vamos. –tomó la maleta de su hermana y ambas pasaron.

Ahí estaban los padres de ambas, y ambos se mostraron muy sorprendidos cuando notaron la presencia de Alice, sus ojos se desorbitaron y después mostraron confusión. Ellos amaron siempre a sus hijas, a las dos, pero cuando la mayor tuvo lo que los médicos llamaron un brote psicótico y después estuvo en una institución mental… fue más de lo que pudieron manejar. Después, ella simplemente se alejó y no pudieron culparla. Inclusive tantos años después todavía no estaban seguros de que volver a frecuentarla fuera una opción.

- Hola. –los saludó Alice sonriendo.

- No esperábamos verte, Alice. –le dijo su padre aún sin poder creerlo.

- Tuve que venir a visitarlos. –les dijo sin desear mencionar nada de su presentimiento, sabía que eso haría que la ignoraran y partieran en ese mismo instante. – sé que están por salir, pero ¿podrían quedarse? Por favor… sólo para conversar.

- Tenemos mucho planeando este viaje. –aclaró su papá.

- Vamos a quedarnos. –pidió Cinthya- Por favor. Hace años que no la vemos, quiero hablar con mi hermana. Por favor… -les rogó un poco.

- Por favor, quiero hablar con mi hija. –dijo su madre adelantándose y abrazando a Alice, ella la recibió y también la rodeó con ambos brazos.

En ese momento el mal presentimiento desapareció y supo que la decisión estaba tomada, se quedarían en casa a salvo, con ella… su viaje había sido un éxito y sin necesidad de decirles la loca verdad, les había evitado algún destino horrible. Pero todavía estaba preocupada por Jasper.

**&...&...**

Jasper ya no estaba en casa. Se salió muchas horas atrás pensando en que si se quedaba acabaría por volverse loco. Ninguno de sus amigos conocía el paradero de Alice, todos trataron de llamarla y se toparon con el celular apagado. Para ese punto ya estaba convencido de que lo abandonó sin una sola palabra y estaba enfurecido, con él mismo y con ella, pero eso provenía de la pena de estar sin Alice.

Nunca se planteó que su relación fuera tan frágil ni que la simple pelea que tuvieron antes acabara por destruirla. Él ya se había imaginado toda la vida a su lado, cómo le harían para formar una familia, abandonó todo lo que fue antes por ella y nada más. Pero ahora estaba solo por completo.

Quiso ir y buscar a María, tener sexo con ella o con cualquiera, golpear a alguien y luego perderse en una noche de alcohol y drogas. Pero no lo hizo. Pensó que era estúpido, pero aunque Alice no estuviera ya a su lado, no deseaba defraudarla y volver a ser el mismo desperdicio de hombre que antes.

Pero eso no le hizo más fácil cada minuto, de todas formas se quedó sin rumbo, caminando por las calles en busca de una respuesta mágica, imaginándose a Alice con alguien más, deseando saber si el otro tipo sería mejor que él, si podría amarla más y mejor… preguntándose tantas cosas…

**&...&...**

Cuando la familia de Alice decidió que sería mejor ir a dormir ya era algo tarde, se pasaron todo el día conversando y re-planteando su relación y su viaje. Alice regresaría a casa al día siguiente y ellos saldrían al mismo tiempo. Con esa nueva decisión la joven supo que las cosas estarían bien porque no hubo mal presentimiento. Después de abrazarlos a todos se fue a la recámara de huéspedes y ya a solas llamó al teléfono de su casa, esperó porque Jasper le respondiera y se mentalizó para que estuviera muy enojado, pero ella iba a darle todas las explicaciones del mundo. Sin embargo, él no contestó. Extrañada, lo intentó al celular del chico y esperó mucho, pero él tampoco atendió.

Al principio se preocupó, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso era tonto, Jasper sabía cuidarse bien solo. Probablemente sólo la estaba evitando o se estaba divirtiendo. Por un momento se planteó las cosas en perspectiva y se dio cuenta del grave error que cometió. Simplemente se marchó, así, no habló con él antes, no le dejó una nota. Jasper sólo supo que ella tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Cuando se dio cuenta de las posibles interpretaciones que él pudo dar a eso, se asustó. Encendió las luces y se cambió de ropa, luego, guardó lo que recién había desempacado y fue a la habitación de su hermana casi corriendo, en busca de un poco de apoyo porque tenía que marcharse en ese instante. No podía quedarse ahí… pensó en buscar a alguno de sus amigos y contactar a Jasper, pero eso no era una opción, puesto que su celular se había quedado sin batería y ella no recordaba los números telefónicos de nadie más.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Cinthya cuando la vio, ya lista para irse en su puerta.

- Tengo que marcharme, ahora. –le explicó apresurada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es mi novio, mi Jasper… tengo un mal presentimiento que… -en ese instante su hermana puso cara de sorpresa y Alice se dio cuenta de más cosas, primero… de que en verdad la opresión en su pecho era como un aviso de que tenía que moverse y segundo… ella no había mencionado nada de su don hasta ahora y probablemente cometió un error. – Tengo que irme.

- ¿Aún tienes esos presentimiento y alucinaciones? –la cuestionó su hermana.

- No son alucinaciones. Yo sentí que algo malo iba a ocurrirles si se iban hoy y por eso vine. Y nada malo pasó. –le explicó sintiendo que no iba a obtener nada bueno.

- A ellos no les va a gustar nada. Yo puedo aceptarte así, Alice, pero mamá y papá no pueden… -le dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

- Puedes aceptarme "así", como soy, loca como siempre he estado. –rectificó Alice las palabras de su hermana y retrocedió unos pasos.

- No, no estás loca. Nada más tienes un problema. –le aclaró repitiendo eso que siempre le enseñaron, lo que creyó y ahora comprobaba.

- No tengo un problema, Cinthya, es un don. –le dijo con todo el valor que pudo y luego tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente. – Despídeme de ellos, déjalos que me odien, no hay problema. Yo tengo una familia que me espera en casa. –se acercó y la besó en la mejilla antes de tomar sus cosas camino a la salida y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Caminó con su maleta por la noche oscura hasta una avenida cercana y ahí esperó viendo pasar autos uno tras otro hasta que apareció un taxi y le pidió la llevara al aeropuerto.

Todo el camino fue aún peor que el de la mañana anterior. Porque ahora tenía la certeza de que la relación con sus padres y hermana estaba perdida para siempre, ellos jamás la entenderían… y no estaba dispuesta a fingir ser alguien que no era nada más para ellos. Y ahora, además, sentía como si ya hubiera perdido, también, a Jasper. Se maldijo mil veces y pensó en todos los caminos que pudo tomar para que las cosas salieran bien… pero nada tenía sentido, porque el pasado era algo imposible de cambiar. No le quedaba nada más que intentar explicarle a él y esperar que entendiera.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó a la ciudad, no tuvo valor para ir al departamento y buscarlo, temía mucho al enfrentamiento y aún más a no encontrarlo ahí… a que al pensar que ella se había marchado de su lado, él hubiera regresado a su vida de antes, a los brazos de las adicciones y otras mujeres. Temía que estuviera decepcionado de ella.

Fue hasta el medio día, después de horas de estar nada más ahí sentada viendo pasar a la gente, que reunió el valor necesario para arriesgarse… y lo llamó desde un teléfono público. Contó las veces que el teléfono timbró hasta que al final como respuesta a sus oraciones, él contestó, estaba en casa.

- Jasper… -murmuró en el teléfono y lo escuchó contener la respiración del otro lado. – Lo siento…

- ¿Qué, Alice? No tienes nada de que disculparte.

- Sí tengo, no debí marcharme así después de que peleamos. Tuve que darte una explicación… -le dijo llorando.

- No, no quiero esas explicaciones. Yo lo sé y lo entiendo. –le replicó él con la voz tensa y baja.

- ¿Lo entiendes? –preguntó muy confundida.

- Sí, Alice. Nosotros peleamos… y fue mi culpa, te dije cosas que nunca debí ni pensar. Ese fue el error, bueno, el que cometí esa noche, porque antes hubo otros. También lamento esos.

- No, Jasper, los dos nos equivocamos. Sólo quiero ir a casa y abrazarte. –le confesó mirando a lo lejos el sitio de taxis, lista para terminar la llamada e ir a buscarlo.

- No lo hagas, por favor. No puedo verte ahora. –le pidió él, conteniéndose.

- ¿Estás muy ocupado para verme?

- No quiero verte, Alice. Después, quizás… pero ahora no estoy listo.

- Pero… pero… Jasper… tuve que irme, ayer…

- No, no me lo digas. –le pidió ahora alzando más la voz, no deseando escuchar otra palabra. – fue tu decisión. Ahora voy a colgar, ya después habrá tiempo. - él terminó la llamad ay la dejó ahí, con al auricular escuchando la línea y el corazón en el suelo, hecho añicos.

**&...&...**

Edward llegó al departamento de Bella un par de horas después del atardecer, estaba desconcertado por el mensaje de texto pidiéndole casi como algo urgente que la visitara. Esperó mientras le abría la puerta, después de tocar con suavidad como le especificó, y cuando ella abrió y le indicó que pasara para después hacerle una seña de guardar silencio, sólo se sintió más confundido.

- Gracias por venir. –le murmuró Bella en voz baja y lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué susurramos? –le dijo en el mismo tono. Bella le señaló el sofá y él entendió todo, ahí estaba Alice, dormida profundamente, aunque en sueños suspiraba. - ¿Está bien?

- Te explico en la habitación. –lo llevó hasta la recámara principal y cerró la puerta para poder hablar sin tanto peligro de que su amiga se despertara. Suspiró. – Llegó aquí hace horas y se puso a llorar… nunca la había visto tan mal. –le confesó con pesar.

- ¿Qué pasa? Primero se desaparecer ayer y ahora esto… -Edward no entendía nada.

- Ella y Jasper se pelearon el viernes por la noche, el sábado cuando Alice despertó, él ya no estaba. Pero antes de que pasara nada más, tuvo un presentimiento sobre su familia y se marchó a Biloxi, por eso se desapareció.

- ¿Y no pudo avisarle a nadie? –interrogó Edward no encontrando mucho sentido en la sucesión de hechos, pero ya sintiéndose peor por la situación.

- Jasper no respondió el teléfono y durante el viaje el de Alice se quedó sin batería. Ella llegó a su casa y resulta que sus padres y hermana iban a salir de viaje… -dejó que sus palabras se perdieran un poco, todavía asombrada por la forma en que funcionaba el don de su amiga.

- ¿Pudo evitarlo? ¿O algo salió mal? –Edward frunció el seño, preguntándose si no sería otra cosa lo que tenía mal a Alice, algo muy diferente a problemas de pareja.

- Ella los detuvo y se quedó con ellos, se suponía iba a pasar la noche de ayer ahí pero se marchó… pensó en Jasper y sintió la necesidad de volver. –suspiró recordando el dolor en los ojos de Alice cuando le relató aquella parte. – Pero antes de venir su hermana le dejó bien en claro qué piensan de ella, creen que está enferma, que está loca.

- Es increíble… ni su propia familia puede… -murmuró Edward entre dientes.

- Lo sé. El caso es que regresó y hoy al medio día le llamó a Jasper del aeropuerto, pero él le dijo que no quiere verla ya.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamó más alto de lo que debería y ella le avisó con la mirada. – Lo siento. Es que no es posible. Jasper tiene que entender.

- Claro que sí. Sólo hay que idear un plan… -Bella lo miró y entre ambos se quedaron pensando, ideando la forma de ayudar a sus amigos a arreglar aquel desperfecto.

**&...&...**

Alice entró al departamento casi en silencio, no es que temiera llamar la atención de alguien, sino que simplemente se sentía como si casi no existiera. Luego de contarle a Bella lo sucedido, ella y Edward le plantearon la posibilidad de que todo fuera un malentendido saliéndose toda proporción lógica, ella tuvo que concederles cierta razón, pero no iba a ceder a su plan. Querían reunirla con Jasper esa noche, organizaron una cena en casa de Rose y Emmett y no le dijeron a Jasper que ella iría, sólo le avisaron que iban a tratar asuntos importantes de la futura boda de sus amigos. Pero es que Bella y Edward no lograron entender la magnitud de sus problemas. No sólo era Jasper, ni que su familia pensara que estaba loca… sino además, era que ella misma dudaba de su cordura.

Los dones deberían ser algo bueno, una herramienta que te ayudara… pero para ella ese supuesto don siempre fue más bien una maldición. Eso empeoró su culpa luego de lo que sucedió en Forks, la hizo aislarse, la llevó a tratar de quitarse la vida, la mantuvo un año en un hospital psiquiátrico… y ahora, la fuerza de una supuesta premonición la condujo a donde estaba. Quizás su familia tenía razón y ella estaba loca. Porque si algo aprendió muy bien en el hospital psiquiátrico es que los pacientes son los últimos en enterarse y aceptar que están enfermos. Tal vez ella no presentía el futuro, sino que alucinaba cosas.

Se pasó toda la noche considerando sus posibilidades y al final… decidió que bien podría darle otra oportunidad a los psiquiatras, si estaba enferma podía buscar ayuda y mejorar. E ideó un plan. Iría a buscar el resto de sus cosas al departamento de Jasper, luego buscaría un sitio pequeño donde quedarse y encontraría ayuda. Pensaba que no estaba tan mal como para que la internaran… y no deseaba eso. Tenía en puerta el lanzamiento de su propia línea de ropa, lo que siempre quiso y no era el momento para estar recluida.

Llevando a cabo la primera parte de su plan, fue hasta la recámara y empezó a quitar la ropa que tenía ahí. Le iba a tomar más de un viaje llevarse todo, pero tenía que hacerlo como un primer paso para replantearse la vida. Quizás… si después estaba cuerda, lograría estabilizarse y buscar a Jasper de nuevo.

Mientras doblaba algunas prendas pensó en lo irónico del asunto, cómo su novio pensaba que él estaba mal y ella lo mantenía bien, si era por completo al revés. Jasper le dio seguridad siempre, un espacio para sentirse amada y normal, para alejar los pensamientos negativos… y no sentirse una desequilibrada más.

Luego de casi dos horas de andar dando vueltas por ahí, rompió a llorar otra vez, agobiada por todo. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. Suspiró y dejó caer de sus ojos todas las lágrimas cargadas de emociones. Y ahí se quedó pensando que sería incapaz de moverse… hasta que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y se puso de pie. Jasper estaba en casa. Se limpió el rostro y se preparó para salir de ahí rápido. Quizás sería apropiado devolverle sus llaves y pedirle permiso para volver más tarde a llevarse otras cosas.

- ¿Te vas? –fue lo único que pudo hilar él cuando la vio ahí con dos maletas a punto de ser cerradas.

- Lamento haber venido así, debí esperarme para que estuvieras aquí. Es tu casa. Ahora te doy tus llaves.

- Quédatelas, puedes venir por tus cosas cuando quieras, no me molesta. –contestó él recargándose en el marco de la puerta. A ella sus palabras le dolieron aún más.

- Gracias. –contestó entre irónica y aturdida. – Quiero llevarme todo lo antes posible, mientras consigo donde quedarme le voy a pedir a Bella que me guarde algunas cosas. –le explicó sin saber por qué, hablando de puro nerviosismo mientras cerraba una maleta.

- ¿No tienes dónde quedarte ya? –inquirió él frunciendo el seño.

- No Jasper, no tengo nada más que un pase directo al psiquiatra. –le contestó alterada luchando contra nuevas lágrimas, no deseaba llorar ahí, no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles.

- ¿No te encuentras bien? –le preguntó acercándose, preocupado más allá del dolor que sentía por la separación, no pudo resistir el impulso de tomarle ambas manos y verla a los ojos.

- No. No estoy bien. Estoy loca, siempre he estado así, ya Cinthya me lo dejó muy claro el otro día. Ahora voy a buscar ayuda, lo que sea necesario para deshacerme de estas malditas alucinaciones que ya me lo quitaron todo. –le habló rápido y deseando soltar sus manos, cada contacto era como fuego… porque él no la estaba confortando por amor.

Jasper reaccionó a sus palabras y no a sus acciones, ignoró el hecho de que ella tratara de alejarse e hizo todo lo contrario, la abrazó. Trató de contenerse por temor a ser rechazado, pero igual cedió. No soportaba verla así, llorando, aturdida por la intensidad de sus emociones… en ese punto no tenía idea de qué pasaba en verdad, pero la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar en ese estado.

- Tú no estás loca. –le murmuró en el oído.

- Lo estoy, Jasper. Tengo alucinaciones, presentimientos, creo que van a pasar cosas y de repente tomo un avión para evitarlas. Si nunca me hubiera ido así a Biloxi, tú tal vez no me odiarías.

- ¿Fuiste a Biloxi? –le preguntó extrañado, separándose un poco de ella, pero sin quitar ambas manos de sus hombros.

- Pensé que algo les iba a pasar… algo malo y me fui así nada más. Te entiendo, sé que no quieres tener a una… loca contigo, sé por qué ya no me quieres a tu lado… y por eso voy a buscar ayuda, porque no puedo dejar que esto me siga destruyendo así. Ya te perdí a ti, a mis padres y a mi hermana… ya no puedo manejarlo más, Jasper, no puedo.

- Fuiste a Biloxi el sábado y te quedaste con tus padres ¿acabas de volver? –le preguntó mientras ataba los cabos sueltos y la realización de la verdad comenzaba a acosarlo como un monstruo.

- Me preocupé por ti, el sábado por la noche me di cuenta de cómo me había ido así nada más… y volví. Te llamé y… y… me dijiste que ya no deseabas verme. He estado con Bella desde entonces. Ellos planearon la cena de hoy por la noche para reunirnos, pero no voy a ir, yo no pensaba verte, no quiero que te sientas obligado a cuidarme… -le habló apenas susurrando, con el llanto cortándole la voz y una opresión creciéndole en el pecho, esa que le estaba destrozando el corazón. Él la abrazó de nuevo y le besó los labios.

Jasper no encontró palabras, por eso se limitó a actuar, en ese momento fue mucho más fácil. La besó con ternura y se alegró de que ella le correspondiera, la sintió rodearle el cuello con ambas manos y el la sostuvo por la cintura con fuerza, como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos en uno. Luego, traspasó la barrera de sus labios y la tierna caricia se tornó apasionada, robándoles la respiración.

Ya estaban muy cerca de la cama, por lo que fue fácil llegar y recostar a Alice contra el edredón sin romper el beso. Cuando la tuvo así y la escuchó suspirar de placer, se despegó de sus labios y se pasó a su cuello. Ahí la piel sensible fue despertando e invitándolo con su textura única y su aroma dulce. Bajó con pequeños besos, uno tras otro y terminó buscando en el escote de la blusa femenina. Al ser de botones la prenda, fue fácil, desabrochó los primeros dos con una mano y luego hizo a un lado la ropa interior, sólo para tener a su disposición el busto de Alice. Lo probó y la sintió estremecerse, la escuchó contener la respiración y cómo sus manos le despeinaron el cabello.

- Jasper… -le dijo ella con la voz cargada de deseo, pero al mismo tiempo, él supo que le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera. En otro momento lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo, pero justo en ese instante la necesitaba, no sólo su cuerpo clamaba por sentirla, sino que todo su interior ardía en deseos de saber que aún se amaban. – Jas… por favor… -volvió a pedirle aún estremecida de placer y él con un suspiro y un último beso en su piel, se detuvo. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y la miró a los ojos, no se levantó ni perdió más el contacto físico, pero sí le cubrió lo poco que la había desnudado, después sonrió esperando a que ella pudiera decirle algo. – No lo hagas porque sientes pena por mí. –le pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cuerpo temblando de deseo.

- Lo hago porque te amo. –contestó él con mucha seguridad y la besó en los labios otra vez. Fueron apenas unos segundos, porque se movió para recorrer e lado de su cuello que antes no había tocado, sólo que en lugar de ir hacia su escote, se quedó en su oído mientras buscaba un lugar entre sus piernas y dejaba caer un poco de su peso en ella, el suficiente para sentirse más. Alice dejó escapar una involuntaria exclamación de placer. - ¿Me amas, Alice? –le preguntó con voz profunda en el oído. Y se alejó el mínimo espacio para verla a los ojos.

- Jasper, te amo. –contestó hipnotizada por todo, sus besos, su aroma, su voz, su cuerpo… por el amor inmenso que se tenían.

Él no necesitó nada más y ella tampoco. Con saber que se amaban era más que suficiente. Jasper volvió a concentrarse en la blusa que llevaba ella y la desabotonó casi con prisa, pues el momento de maravillosa anticipación lo estaba matando, torturándolo mientras al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba. Poco después le quitó la blusa y escabulló ambas manos por su espalda para desabrocharle la ropa interior, ella le facilitó las cosas y lo dejó desnudarla.

Alice lo miró verla con deseo y eso le gustó. Con ambas manos le desabotonó los pantalones y se los bajó junto con la ropa interior, luego, le haló un poco hacia arriba la camisa y él se rió, divertido y emocionado porque ella también tuviera algo de prisa. Jasper comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, estaba de rodillas, con las piernas alternadas con las de Alice, ella se sentó y mientras lo miraba terminar de desnudarse, empezó a acariciar su masculinidad.

Eso a él lo tomó por sorpresa y lo incitó aún más. Cuando terminó de quitarse la prenda, buscó los labios femeninos, se adentró en ellos, buscó que sus alientos chocaran y se intercambiaran, que ella lo recibiera en su boca para él hacer lo mismo. Mientras, con ambas manos la acarició, le plantó senderos llenos de cosquilleo en la piel, con un camino descendente que llegó al pantalón de ella y lo desbrochó.

Para ese momento se dieron cuenta de que debían cambiar de posición y ella se volvió a recostar. Jasper lamentó que dejara de acariciarlo… pero valdría la pena porque ya no podría soportar mucho antes de alcanzar un clímax. Con movimientos precisos y casi apresurado, le bajó los pantalones y se los quitó, después, se demoró más en la única prenda que le quedaba a su mujer. Besó los bordes de la tela y los acarició junto con su piel, disfrutó cada escalofrío que la recorrió y todas las veces que murmuró su nombre como si le pidiera que se detuviera y al mismo tiempo que avanzara más. Sin embargo, aunque estuviera disfrutando mucho esa situación, tuvo que continuar… la despojó de la prenda y se acercó viéndola a los ojos.

A Alice le pareció que nunca antes Jasper pudo verse más sensual. Con los músculos marcados y su piel tersa, con la sonrisa casi malévola y los ojos cargados de deseo y lujuria. Él podía enloquecerla con la mínima provocación… y en ese momento ya había hecho mucho más que el mínimo… así que su corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada le avisaron que no podía prolongar aquello mucho más.

Como coordinados en un mismo pensamiento ella lo abrazó por el cuello para atraerlo y se acomodó sobre ella, buscando la entrada a su paraíso y, al encontrarla, no dudó antes de inmiscuirse con un movimiento suave y delicado. Todo el tiempo observo con atención la expresión de su mujer, para asegurarse de que lo estaba disfrutando y le complació lo que encontró, la manera sensual e inocente en que Alice cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios intentando suprimir alguna palabra, Jasper sonrió y la besó.

Así continuaron, entre besos y exclamaciones, con su ritmo creciente, que desearon prolongar pero no pudieron… muy pronto el éxtasis los tocó con fuerza aturdidora y los dejó unidos, cansados, con las respiraciones agitadas y mil mariposas recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

- Alice… necesito explicarte. –le dijo él unos minutos después cuando ya habían recuperado el aliento. – Después de que peleamos, de que me porté de una manera tan estúpida, te fuiste y asumí que me habías dejado por otro hombre.

- ¿Cómo? No puedes pensar eso. –contestó sin poder creerlo.

- Fue tonto, ahora lo sé. Pero no se me ocurrió nada más. Pasé dos días pensando en que estarías en otros brazos, que alguien más ya había ocupado mi lugar y la pelea fue la razón perfecta para dejarme.

- ¿No crees que te amo? –le preguntó herida por la falta de confianza.

- Lo creo, lo sé. Pero a veces… todavía siento que no te merezco, que hay mil tipos allá afuera peleando por tenerte.

- Y no te gusta que me porte tan amistosa con otros hombres. –llegó ella a la conclusión.

- No, no me gusta. Pero es mi problema, no el tuyo. Tú eres así y no pretendo que cambies por mí. Pero todo fue por eso, por esa razón dije que no quería verte. Lo siento, de verdad… - Jasper sintió sus ojos bañarse de lágrimas y los cerró, luego, ocultó su rostro en el cuello femenino y se aferró a su cuerpo, ella le acarició el cabello con tranquilidad.

- Está bien, Jas, todo está bien. –lo consoló. – Yo también lo siento, no debí irme así.

Él se quedó abrazado a ella, esperando encontrar palabras, porque aún tenían mucho de qué hablar, necesitaba hacerle saber de verdad que no desconfiaba de ella, que nada más fueron sus inseguridades las que tomaron control y, sobre todo, tenía que hacerle saber que no estaba loca, sino que la vida la había regalado un don difícil de manejar, pero ella era fuerte para hacerlo.

**&...&...**

- ¿Y por lo menos sabemos si alguno de los dos va a venir? –les preguntó Rosalie al resto de sus amigos estando sentada en el regazo de Emmett, aún estaban esperando a que Alice y Jasper llegaran para cenar.

- En realidad, no. –contestó Bella decepcionada de que su plan no estuviera funcionando.

- De verdad, esos dos tienen que aprender a comunicarse si quieren quedarse juntos. –les dijo Emmett.

- El experto en comunicación ha hablado. –bromeó Edward y todos se rieron.

- Podríamos tenderles otra trampa mañana. –sugirió Bella pero el timbre sonó antes de que alguien pudiera contestar y rose se puso de pie para abrir.

- Espera. –la detuvo Emmett. – Yo voy, si es Jasper, voy a golpearlo antes de que entre.

Los demás no supieron si lo decía en serio o no, pero Rosalie se sentó y todos lo vieron andar con pasos lentos hasta la puerta, ya estaba casi por completo recuperado de su lesión pero aún le faltaba algo de fuerza. Escucharon como abrió la puerta y no les llegó nada más de sonido, ni un saludo ni un golpe, eso les pareció extraño y se quedaron esperando. Unos segundos después aparecieron Jasper y Alice tomados de la mano, Emmett iba justo detrás.

- Hola. –los saludó Alice con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Yo juro que iba a golpearlo. –se adelantó Emmett para tomar de nuevo su sitio al lado de Rosalie. – Pero no quise arriesgarme a la furia de la duende.

- Yo la detengo. –aseguró Bella.

- Y yo la torturo. –secundó Rosalie.

- Yo te ayudo con Jasper. –agregó Edward.

- ¿Qué hicimos? –preguntó el rubio sin entender mucho, aunque a Alice la ayudó su intuición y se echó a reír.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó. – Pero de todas formas agradecemos mucho todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. –les sonrió, pero no obtuvo el mismo gesto de vuelta.

- Por lo menos, podrían haber llegado a tiempo. –les dijo Rosalie con tono enfadado, aunque sabían que no lo estaba.

- Lo siento, nos quedamos… hablando. –aclaró Jasper.

- Sí, claro, hablando. Por eso traes una mordida en el cuello. –se burló Emmett y por instinto el rubio se llevó la mano libre a uno de los sitios que Alice había besado y mordido horas atrás, cuando se perdieron en caricias. Todos sus amigos estallaron en risas.

- ¡Jasper! –lo regañó Alice también riéndose. – Te dije que no te dejé ninguna marca. Lo inventó Emmett.

Por instinto Jasper golpeó a su amigo en el hombro, aprovechando que lo tenía cerca y después también empezó a reírse contento, estaba feliz porque luego de la horrible tempestad, una vez más era afortunado por estar ahí con el amor de su vida y su verdadera familia. Alice dejó un beso en los labios de su novio, de ese hombre con el que sin importar qué sucediera, estaría el resto de su existencia.

**FiN...**

* * *

Hello! Espero les haya gustado. 2 drabbles hecho y quedan 4. **Mil grax x leer!** Les agradezco también la paciencia! Muchísimo. Y si tienen un minuto les pido un review, ya saben, comentario, pedrada, sugerencia, jitomatazo! Nos leemos pronto con el que sigue!


	24. Edward

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo, agradecerles por tener paciencia para estos pequeños drabbles!

Acotaciones:

**&...&...** Cambio de escena

* * *

- Lamento llegar tarde. –se disculpó Bella cuando Edward le abrió la puerta de su casa. Se citaron para pasar el domingo viendo películas juntos y ella le avisó un rato antes que se atrasaría.

- No hay problema. –contestó besándola en los labios. - ¿Todo está bien? –la cuestionó pues desde hacía un par de días que la notaba preocupada.

- Sí, cosas del trabajo. –se excusó y Edward no le creyó mucho, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Fueron al sillón y pusieron la primera película, pero ella se veía distraída, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Hasta ese momento las cosas marchaban mejor de lo que pudieron esperar, ambos tenían trabajos estables y que les gustaban, sus seres amados se las arreglaban bien, Emmett hasta había empezado a hacer ejercicios para fortalecerse de nuevo y hablaba de regresar a jugar y Alice y Jasper estaban bien, llevando su relación sin problemas. Charlie y Sue eran felices juntos, así como la mamá de Bella y su esposo Phil. Esme y Carlisle tenían la misma vida feliz de siempre. Y ahora ya ni Edward ni Bella se sentían tan incómodos con la relación de Jacob y Ness. No podían pedirle mucho más a la vida… porque además de todo… ellos se amaban.

Se les pasó la tarde algo rápido y ordenaron la cena, Edward habló más que de costumbre porque ella estuvo muy callada, pero cuando volvió a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, Bella volvió a decirle que sí. Algo tarde ya Ness llegó, Jacob la dejó en la puerta como siempre… pues nadie consideraba prudente que se pasara con facilidad… sí, las cosas eran más fáciles ahora, pero no a ese grado. Casualmente Bella estaba por decirle a Edward que ya se iba y sabía que él insistiría en llevarla, aunque ella no lo deseaba así, entonces, se apresuró a hacer un movimiento.

- Jacob puede llevarme, no te molestes. –le dijo a Edward tomando sus cosas apresurada antes de que su amigo terminara de despedirse de Ness y se marchara sin saber que ella estaba ahí.

- Prefiero llevarte yo. No es molestia. –le dijo él frunciendo el seño.

- Ya estás en casa. –lo besó en los labios con una caricia apenas perceptible y fue a la puerta. - ¡Ness, Jacob! –los saludó fingiendo todo el ánimo que pudo.

- Hola, Bella. –respondió la joven soltándose del abrazo de Jake.

- Bells. –respondió su amigo con una sonrisa.

- Jake ¿me llevas a casa? –le pidió sonriendo también.

- Claro. Dame un segundo. –se acercó a su novia y la besó en la mejilla, era algo que hacía cuando Edward o Bella estaban mirando, eso les facilitaba las cosas a todos, y Ness se lo agradecía… pues no le gustaban las reacciones de su hermano cuando Jacob la besaba de verdad. – Te llamo más tarde. –le prometió y luego miró a Bella.

- Los veo luego. –les dijo Bella a su novio y cuñada y tomó del brazo a Jacob casi halándolo hacia su auto, como si tuviera prisa por salir de ahí.

- Eso fue raro. –dijo Ness cuando se marcharon, ella y Edward se quedaron en la puerta viendo el auto alejarse.

- Bastante. –acordó él sin entender.

- ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada por irse con Jacob? –miró a su hermano, ambos fruncían el seño y él guardó silencio. – No tienes que decírmelo, si es su secreto. –se dio cuenta ella de que quizás se estaba entrometiendo.

- No, no es eso, es que no sé qué le pasa. –suspiró y ambos entraron a la casa preguntándose qué acababa de pasar.

**&...&...**

Edward iba saliendo de su ensayo y tenía buenas noticias, dentro de dos semanas tocarían como una función especial en una playa a pocas horas de distancia, sería en sábado por la noche y eso le dejaba todo el domingo para disfrutar el lugar antes de volver a casa. Ya había armado el mapa mental, invitaría a Bella como una escapada de fin de semana, quizás hasta sus amigos también quisieran ir.

Subió a su Volvo y fue directo al trabajo de Bella, dispuesto a esperarla para hacerle la invitación y llevarla a cenar. Cuando llegó caminó directo hasta donde ella estaba siempre y le sonrió a su asistente, una joven mujer de carácter amable que le caía bien porque le facilitaba mucho las cosas a su novia.

- ¿Edward? –lo saludó extrañada. Eso no era normal.

- Hola. Vengo a buscar a Bella. –le aclaró lo que para él era demasiado obvio ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo ahí?

- ¿No vienes a recoger los papeles? –lo cuestionó y él se desconcertó más.

- Eh… no. Vengo por Bella. No sé de qué papeles hablamos.

- Bella no está. Se reportó enferma y no volvió después del almuerzo. Dijo que… pues que Jacob vendría a recoger el trabajo para que se lo llevara a casa. –le explicó la joven ahora muy nerviosa pues aunque Bella no fuera muy comunicativa, ella presenció toda la transición de estar con un chico al otro.

- Yo se los puedo llevar. –contestó él y ella asintió, levantándose para ir a buscar los documentos, no sabía si acababa de cometer un error, pero Bella nunca mentía, si lo hizo esta vez… debió prevenirla.

Edward de inmediato llamó a su novia, pero el teléfono timbró varias veces y ella nunca contestó. Antes de que la asistente volviera Jacob apareció y obviamente no les dio gusto encontrarse, mucho menos en aquellas circunstancias, ni siquiera se saludaron por cortesía como solían hacerlo.

- Aquí están. –dijo la joven mujer volviendo con muchos papeles y quedándose petrificada cuando notó la presencia del otro hombre.

- Muchas gracias. –dijo Jacob y se adelantó, los tomó de sus manos. – Bella te lo agradece mucho. –agregó al final y dio media vuelta para marcharse, ignorando a Edward… pero no pudo porque éste lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿Está enferma? –le preguntó no pudiendo creer que si Bella se encontraba mal, le pidiera tal favor a Jacob y no a él.

- Algo que comió le cayó mal. Es todo. –le medio explicó zafándose de su agarre.

- Yo le llevo eso. – Edward tendió una mano para recibir los documentos.

- No, así está bien. –con actitud osca y cortante Jacob se apresuró a salir de ahí antes de causar un problema de verdad que le trajera consecuencias a Bella.

Edward se quedó ahí tratando de procesar, una vez más, que acababa de suceder e intentando, en vano, encontrarle lógica a la forma de actuar de su novia. Pero todo fue en vano. Al final se marchó también ante la mirada aún contrariada de la asistente… quien ahora se preguntaba muchas cosas. Muy poco tiempo después, cuando él apenas circulaba por las calles en dirección del departamento de su novia, ella lo llamó.

- Edward… eh… ¿cómo estás? –lo saludó, claramente sin saber qué decirle.

- ¿Estás enferma? –respondió él con otra pregunta.

- Sí… no es nada. –se excusó nerviosa.

- Y le pediste a Jacob que te llevara unas cosas del trabajo. Yo pude haberlo hecho. Fui a tu oficina para invitarte a cenar.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir tu ensayo, pensé que acabarías más tarde. Lamento que Jake y tú se hayan… encontrado así.

- No importa, voy a tu departamento ahora. –le dijo aún contrariado.

- No. No vayas. No estoy ahí. Es… pues… estaba almorzando con Jacob cuando me puse mal y me trajo a su departamento. Él me va a llevar más tarde a casa. Tú ve y descansa. –le dijo obviamente mintiendo y eso alertó más a Edward, quien apretó el volante con fuerza.

- No me gusta eso. –replicó con sinceridad.

- Edward, no te pongas paranoico. –lo regañó. – Hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo? –le sugirió más bien como algo definitivo y él lo captó y se sintió peor.

- Como tú quieras, Bella. Mejórate. Te amo. –y terminó la llamada.

Después de eso no le quedó más que ir a su casa y quedarse ahí, pensando, dándole vueltas al asunto y a todas las actitudes extrañas que tenía Bella últimamente. Quiso entenderla y aceptar que ella le decía la verdad, pero no pudo… y terminó cuestionándose las bases de su relación, porque se amaban, pero a pesar de eso ella claramente confiaba aún más en Jacob… y quién sabe si algo más.

**&...&...**

Ese fin de semana iba muy diferente a como se lo imaginó en un inicio, pues más allá de ser una escapada en parejas, resultó ser sólo para chicos. Después del incidente de la "enfermedad" de Bella, él la invitó y ella dijo que tenía muchos pendientes en el trabajo y le era imposible ausentarse un fin de semana, entonces le sugirió que se fuera con el resto de sus amigos, pero a él no le llamaba la atención ser el único que viajara solo con dos parejas. Y Bella inventó la salida para hombres y les dijo a Alice y Rosalie, quienes se encargaron de animar a Jasper y Emmett.

Así acabó ese sábado por la noche después de su función, en un bar en la playa con sus dos amigos. Ellos al parecer se la estaban pasando bien, habían bebido poco y ninguno parecía estar cercano a embriagarse, sólo se dedicaban a conversar y a coquetear con las chicas que iban solas… los conocía lo suficiente para saber que ninguno sería capaz de pensar en tener una aventura, pero ambos disfrutaban de la atención. Él no.

Sumido en dudas y pensamientos negativos se dedicó toda la noche a estar callado y dar sorbos a su copa, todos los intentos de Jasper y Emmett por animarlo fueron en vano y no fue hasta la madrugada cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel que él se cansó de la insistencia de ambos y decidió que era mejor contarles la verdad.

- Si se los digo, ¿me dejan en paz? –preguntó dejándose caer en la cama.

- Seguro. –prometió Emmett aunque sabía muy bien que de ser necesario, lo seguiría molestando.

- De acuerdo. Bella me está evitando y intentando mentirme, porque lo hace tan mal como siempre y no le creo nada. Y no tengo idea de qué está mal. –les soltó y los vio fruncir el seño, al parecer le estaban dando la seriedad adecuada al asunto.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Jasper sentándose en el sillón.

- La invité a un fin de semana en pareja a la playa, le dije viniéramos los seis y ella dijo que tenía mucho trabajo. –les explicó.

- Y se las arregló para mandarnos a nosotros como premio de consolación. –llegó a su conclusión Emmett.

- Exacto. Y hace semanas que me evade, dice que tiene exceso de trabajo, llega tarde, se comporta rara… -dejó la frase a medias, no queriendo soltar su mayor preocupación, pero a Jasper no le costó darse cuenta de que algo se estaba guardando.

- Y tú no le crees nada. Además debe haber algo más. –sentenció quitándose los zapatos.

- Jacob pasa más tiempo con ella del que me gustaría. A veces creo que cuando me dice que se queda trabajando, en realidad está con él. –sus dos amigos lo vieron casi con horror, tratando de ponerse en su lugar, de dilucidar cómo sería tener la duda que cargaba él. – Y cuando la cuestiono dice que soy un paranoico.

- ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Ella no ha notado nada raro en Jacob? –preguntó Jasper queriendo atar cabos.

- No que yo sepa. –dijo Edward.

- Entonces, tal vez, sí estás paranoico. Siempre has sido un poco más… sobreprotector y cuidadoso que el resto de los hombres del planeta. –le dijo Emmett para tranquilizarlo.

- Gracias. Eso necesitaba oír. –le reclamó negando con la cabeza resignado a la forma de ser de su amigo, pero no estaba molesto, hasta pudo reconocer en su fuero interno que Emmett bien podía tener razón.

Así los tres se quedaron un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. A Edward le hubiera gustado pedirles que le sonsacaran información a Rose y Alice, pero sabía que ellas serían tumbas, si es que sabían algo, además se le hacía algo muy poco cortés.

**&...&...**

Ese domingo cuando Edward volvió a casa la noche apenas caía y se le hizo extraño encontrar a su hermana viendo la televisión con cara de aburrimiento, ella le sonrió y se acercó para saludarlo, le preguntó cómo estuvo su viaje y luego volvió a sentarse en donde estaba, Edward la acompañó.

- ¿Por qué no estás en la calle divirtiéndote? –preguntó él.

- Iba a salir con Jacob, pero le llamaron sus amigos de último minuto y se fue con ellos. –el enfado en su voz fue muy claro y Edward levantó una ceja, cuestionándola. – Nunca lo había hecho antes. –le explicó. – Él sale con sus amigos, pero es la primera vez que me cancela por irse con ellos. Y después intenté ir a casa de papá y mamá para pasar el día con ellos, pero resulta que están ocupados. Así que terminé aquí, aburrida todo el día.

- ¿Y tus amigas? –le preguntó no queriendo hacer énfasis en lo sospechoso de la actitud de Jacob y lo raro de que sus padres no movieran sus planes por ella.

- Estaba tan enfadada porque nadie quisiera estar conmigo, que ni las llamé. –se quejó y suspiró. – Pero bueno, ya estás aquí, ve y llama a Bella. Sal con ella y déjame tú también. –hizo un puchero y Edward entendió la indirecta.

- La llamo para ver cómo está y luego salimos tú y yo. –le sonrió y ella correspondió igual. Tomó el teléfono y buscó a su novia, pero fue en vano, ella no respondió. Edward odió eso, mucho, porque sólo alimentó más sus teorías paranoicas, pero se forzó a olvidarlas de momento y concentrarse en su hermana. – Creo que está ocupada. ¿Quieres ir a un bar? Ya sé que no puedes tomar alcohol pero…

- ¿En verdad? –se puso de pie emocionada, pues su hermano era por lo general muy estricto con mantenerla fuera de esos lugares.

- Aprovecha que estoy de buen humor.

Ness se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla antes de ir a su habitación para mudarse de ropa. Los dos salieron y trataron de pasársela bien esa noche. Conversaron mucho e hicieron planes para en el futuro tener más de esas ocasiones, juntos, como hermanos. Aunque a pesar de la distracción Edward nunca dejó de estar preocupado por la situación con Bella, al final… decidió que actuaría a escondidas, cuando tuviera una oportunidad haría algo bajo y vil, seguiría a Bella o algo así para descubrir la verdad. No podía seguir con esa duda.

**&...&...**

Era sábado por la mañana y Edward estaba solo en su casa luego de otra semana de evasivas por parte de Bella e intentos frustrados de que le dijera qué estaba mal. Si bien ya se había decidido a hacer alguna tontería para espiarla, no llegó a hacerlo. Suspiró y cambió la página del libro, preguntándose si su hermana estaría con Jacob o no, pues el que ya no lo viera tan a menudo como antes, también lo inquietaba. Sin que estuviera esperando visitas, sonó el timbre y fue a ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta vio a Bella. Iba sonriendo y se veía hermosa con una blusa de color azul profundo, casi se quedó sin aliento.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa tímida, él salió de su conmoción y se hizo a un lado. – Vine a disculparme por estar tan ocupada últimamente y a tratar de compensarte. –se acercó y le tomó ambas manos, esperando por una respuesta.

- ¿Vamos a pasar el día juntos? –inquirió él esperando que ella negara, pero al contrario, asintió.

- Hoy soy tuya completamente.

Obedeciendo a un impulso Edward la abrazó y buscó sus labios, los necesitaba como el mismo aire para respirar. Desde que la actitud de Bella cambió, él tenía miedo de perderla, así que el tenerla ahí con él… dispuesta a entregarle tiempo, lo alegró y de inmediato le quitó todas las ideas paranoicas de la cabeza.

Conforme su beso se tornó más apasionado, sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares y todo fue como la primera vez, con cada sensación asaltándolos por sorpresa como apenas el inicio de muchas horas que prometían ser maravillosas, ellos dos solos.

El día se les pasó rápido, se amaron, ordenaron comida para no tener que arreglarse y salir… conversaron, se reencontraron en todos los sentidos posibles, sin tiempo, sin llamadas extrañas ni pensamientos que los interrumpieran. Cuando por fin se hizo muy tarde y el sueño los estaba venciendo, fueron con las pijamas puestas a la cama de Edward. Aún estaban solos y en ese momento tuvieron la primera interrupción, una llamada de la hermana de Edward diciendo que iba de camino a casa de Esme y Carlisle para pasar la noche, eso inquietó a ambos… a Edward porque no le creía demasiado y a Bella sin alguna razón explicable.

- Edward, dile que venga aquí. –le pidió antes de que colgara.

- Espera, Ness. –susurró en el teléfono y se concentró en la extraña petición de su novia. - ¿Por qué haría eso? –la cuestionó.

- Pues porque esta es su casa, no quiero que piense que no puede llegar porque estoy aquí. –le dijo en tono nervioso.

- Pero la casa de mis papás también es su casa y ya sabes lo contentos que se ponen con tenerla ahí. –le replicó aunque en cierta forma él se sentiría más tranquilo si la tenía durmiendo en su habitación… no sería necesario preguntarse si en realidad pasaba la noche con Jacob.

- Por favor… -le rogó y como siempre, Edward cedió.

- Ness… ven a casa, mamá y papá deben estar dormidos ya y sabes lo escandalosa que es su alarma…

- No digas tonterías. –se quejó. – Mejor pásate bien la noche con Bella. Te veo mañana. –y terminó la llamada.

- Colgó. No creo que venga para acá.

Bella apreció asustada por un momento y luego obviamente trató de recomponer las facciones, aunque como de costumbre sin nada de éxito. Él la miró con curiosidad y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro. Ella sonrió forzada.

- Pues… vamos a dormir. –le dijo ella pero inmediatamente se movió para tomar su celular de la mesa de dormir y escribió rápidamente un mensaje de texto, él la vio todo el tiempo y esperó a que terminara y lo volviera a dejar en su sitio.

- Últimamente… me cuesta algo de trabajo entenderte. –le murmuró acariciando su mejilla. – Sé que algo pasa y no me lo vas a decir. –suspiró.

- Edward… yo… no es… -empezó a querer explicar algo. – No pasa nada.

- Está bien, Bella, te amo. –se acercó y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. – No tienes por qué intentar mentirme más. Vamos a dormir. –le sonrió triste y se acostó llevándola con él para quedar abrazados. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. –contestó ella aunque era bien consciente de que no podría dormir… y con seguridad él tampoco.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño, ambos queriendo resolver esa situación pero de alguna forma atados de manos. De repente escucharon la puerta abrirse y Edward se sentó de forma automática y fue a ver qué sucedió, por qué Ness regresaba, Bella se quedó como si estuviera dormida.

- ¿Qué pasó? –la cuestionó.

- Pues los llamé antes de llegar y me contestó papá diciendo que estaban en casa, pero que mañana van a salir muy temprano, antes del amanecer, que era mejor programar mi visita para otro día. –suspiró, visiblemente herida y molesta.

- Eso es extraño. –aclaró Edward lo que ambos sabía.

- Lo sé. Quizás es sólo que ya se enfadaron de tener una niña en casa, tal vez quieren su espacio…

- No digas eso. –se acercó y la abrazó.

- Nunca me había sentido así con ellos, nunca. –le dijo devolviéndole el gesto, derramando un par de lágrimas.

- ¿Así, cómo?

- Como si fuera adoptada. –se rió un poco por la ironía. – Siempre me sentí como su hija. –le aclaró.

- Eres su hija. Ambos lo somos. Si están pasando por alguna etapa eso no cambia el que seamos una familia. –le besó el cabello. – No tengo sueño y Bella está dormida. –le afirmó a pesar de saber que la última parte no era cierta. - ¿Quieres que veamos una película? –le sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

Ness se quitó las lágrimas del rostro y asintió. Ambos fueron al sillón y se quedaron ahí, él sentado y ella acostada con la cabeza en su regazo, mirando el primer filme que encontraron, sin prestarle de verdad atención. Los dos tenían muchas ideas y emociones revueltas para hacer otra cosa que pensar.

**&...&...**

La siguiente semana Edward estuvo muy ocupado con los ensayos, pero eso no desvió su atención de la distancia de Bella. Cuando el viernes por la noche llegó a su casa pensó en ni siquiera llamarla para evitarse el mal momento, ella de seguro iba a decirle que estaba ocupada. Iba meditando eso cuando cerró la puerta, pero escuchar el llanto de su hermana escaleras arriba le borró la idea por completo. Subió la escaleras apresurado y preocupado y se detuvo en su puerta, ahí estaba como esperando a que alguien le contestara del otro lado de la línea telefónica, sentada en la cama dándole la espalda, seguramente no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- Papá… -habló alterada y esperó. – No, no estoy llorando. –negó y Edward supo que su padre no le creería, él no lo hubiera hecho. – Quisiera… hablar con mamá… por favor. Es muy importante. –esperó un poco en silencio y Edward meditó en irse, no iba a escuchar una conversación de madre e hija- ¿Está ocupada? ¿Muy ocupada? En verdad… es muy importante y… -dejó de hablar de repente y Edward no pude creer lo que escuchaba. – No, no es algo tan urgente, será lo mismo mañana. Gracias de todas formas. –la última frase la dijo en un tono formal que Edward sólo le escuchó muy al principio, antes de que se consumara la adopción.

Todavía sin dar crédito de cómo Esme podría estar muy ocupada para atender a su hija, entró al cuarto y Ness volteó a verlo, sorprendida por su presencia. Edward se acercó y la abrazó, su hermana no estaba muy segura de qué hacer pero no pudo resistirse a la reconfortante caricia.

- Puedes contarme lo que sea, estoy aquí para ti. –le dijo el chico separándose un poco y limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro.

- No puedo. A ti menos que a nadie. –le dijo sollozando.

- Es sobre Jacob. Él te hizo algo. –asumió de inmediato, pero su hermana negó con la cabeza.

- No exactamente.

- Dime. –le pidió tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Prometes no enojarte?

- Lo juro. –concedió él y se preparó para apaciguar su reacción exterior.

- Vas a pensar lo peor de mí… -sollozó otra vez y luego tomó aire. – Creo que estoy embarazada. –le confesó sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

Ness lo había comenzado a pensar esa misma mañana, cuando unió los puntos… mareos, náuseas, cambios de estado de ánimo… y un retraso de dos semanas. Iba a contárselo a sus amigas pero ellas la llevarían en ese instante a hacerse una prueba y no estaba lista para confirmar sus sospechas. Quiso hablarlo con Jacob, pero él estuvo muy ocupado para verla. Después pensó en su mamá… pero al parecer ella ya no era tanto su hija, no lo suficiente para atender un poco el teléfono.

- Nessie… -murmuró Edward tratando de asimilar la idea y de olvidarse del impulso que le hacía desear y partirle la cara a Jacob con sus propias manos. – Tienes que hacerte una prueba ¿o ya la hiciste?

- No, no puedo… Edward… ¿qué voy a hacer con un bebé? No puedo ni imaginármelo… y Esme y Carlisle, si ellos ya no me quieren ahora… menos lo van a hacer cuando se enteren.

- Esme y Carlisle… -repitió él asimilando cómo de repente ella volvía a tratarlos así con distancia, pero pudo entenderla a la perfección… ella se unió a la familia siendo una niña, en cambio él no conoció otra cosa que la vida con los Cullen. – Primero es la prueba. Ellos te aman y así va a seguir siendo. ¿Entonces Jacob no lo sabe?

- No. Sólo lo sabes tú. –le confesó y su hermano vio el dolor en sus ojos.

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Mañana es sábado y sólo tienes clases por la mañana, cuando se acaben paso por ti y vamos a hacer la prueba, si es positiva hacemos una visita al médico y después pensamos qué más hacer ¿de acuerdo? –trató de sonar firme y positivo, aunque por dentro sentía nada más que rabia y tristeza. También trató de hacer sonar su plan como algo muy bien pensado, aunque no tuviera mucha idea de cómo manejar la situación.

- Lo siento… -se disculpó ella otra vez.

- No pasa nada, Nessie, todo va a salir bien. –la abrazó y le besó la frente. Así se quedaron, despiertos y pensando hasta la madrugada, cuando el sueño logró vencerlos.

**&...&...**

A la mañana siguiente Edward la incitó a que fuera a la escuela y la llevó al campus con la promesa de pasar por ella más tarde. Después fue e hizo algunas compras para la casa, concentrándose en situaciones sin importancia para no terminar yendo a medio matar a Jacob Black por haber tocado a su hermanita. Lo que no pudo hacer fue sacarse a Bella por completo de la cabeza, ella no llamó la noche anterior, de seguro por tener mucho trabajo como siempre era últimamente. Quiso llamarla pero no lo hizo… ese no era buen momento para su hermanita y le daría prioridad. Cuando en algún punto sus pensamientos llegaron hasta Esme y Carlisle, los llamó

- ¿Hola? –contestó la voz cansada de ella.

- Mamá. –saludó él. - ¿Todo está bien?

- Edward, sí. Todo bien. Sólo… hemos estado ocupados y… -dudó un segundo y después suspiró.

- Ness necesitaba hablar contigo anoche. –le dijo sin desear que sonara como reclamo.

- Tu papá me lo dijo, pero no pude atender…

- Eso nunca sucedió antes. –puntualizó.

- Y espero que no vuelva a ser así. –hubo una breve pausa en la que ninguno lograba saber. – Hijo, tengo que irme. Dile a Ness que voy a llamarla para hablar un rato.

- Está bien. –ambos colgaron y Edward se quedó más confundido que de costumbre.

Ahí pensó que le gustaría tener el consejo de una mujer y sin dudarlo se encaminó a la oficina donde trabajaba Bella, porque él no se sentía capaz de hacer las cosas bien, aunque en cierta forma por su relación con Jacob, ella no sería la mejor opción para hablar de aquello. Pero igual fue.

Esperó encontrar a la secretaria de su novia, pero no fue así. El escritorio de la joven estaba vacío y la puerta de la oficina de Bella entreabierta. Cuando estuve muy cerca, la escuché a hablar… y a Jacob Black replicar.

- Ya casi estoy lista. –dijo ella mientras parecía que movía cosas, aunque Edward no pudiera ver dentro.

- No hay problema, Ness debe estar en clases, soy todo tuyo. –le aclaró y se rió, Edward frunció el seño.

- Últimamente eres más mío que de ella. –le dijo Bella en un tono que Edward no supo interpretar bien.

- Siempre voy a ser tuyo, eso nunca ha cambiado ni tiene por qué ser así. Lo de Ness es una cosa aparte. Además… ¿no me digas que no eres mía tú también? –al final sonó como si estuviera haciendo alguna especie de puchero, Edward empezó a pensar en entrar y partirle la cara.

- ¡Te portas como una adolescente remilgosa! –le reclamó y se rió. – Pero ya sabes que siempre voy a ser tuya también. – el tono de Bella fue juguetón y Edward no pudo creer lo que escuchó, si ya antes tuvo serias sospechas… las estaba confirmando todas. Quiso irse de ahí en ese momento, o entrar y acabarlo todo, pero por alguna razón, sólo siguió escuchando.

- Díselo a Edward. –le sugirió Jacob en tono serio.

- Ya sabes cómo es él. Además… creo que ya sospecha algo. –suspiró y todo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

- Pues entonces haz lo que te digo, dile la verdad. Él y Ness tienen que saberlo en algún momento. –ahora la voz de Jacob sonó cargada de seriedad.

- Lo sé. No debería empeñarme en hacer esto, no así. Al final va a ser peor, pero no pueden saberlo aún… -suspiró de nuevo y se oyeron unos pasos.

- Ya sabes que sin importar las circunstancias voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase. –habló Jacob y hubo otro silencio, ahora más largo.

Edward se acercó más a la puerta, ya importándole poco si lo veían o no y a través de la abertura los miró, o más bien a Jacob, porque tenía abrazada a Bella y con su gran cuerpo no podía ver mucho de su novia, tampoco estaba seguro de si el hombre se inclinaba para besarle la frente o los labios. Ahí decidió entrar y terminar todo, pelear con Jacob y que ganara el mejor… dio un paso y el timbre de su teléfono lo interrumpió, él por puro instinto lo tomó y presionó contestó, vio que era de Ness.

- ¿Escuchaste algo? –preguntó Bella.

Edward se limitó a irse, su hermana lo necesitaba y eso era más importante que unas cuentas que bien podría arreglar en cualquier momento. Caminó apresurado hacia las escaleras y las bajó rápido, hasta que estuvo alejado le contestó de verdad a su hermana.

- Lo siento, no podía hablar. –se disculpó en voz baja.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó ella en tono triste.

- Te cuento cuando llegue ¿ya saliste de clases?

- Sí ¿te espero en la entrada principal?

- Voy para allá.

Edward colgó y prácticamente corrió hasta su auto y luego manejó a toda velocidad por la ciudad, la furia y la pena no lo dejaban pensar bien, se pasó luces rojas y estuvo a punto de arrollar a más de una persona. Pero nada de eso era importante, sólo tenía que ir y sacar a su hermana de la mentira en la que vivía, en la que ambos estuvieron viviendo quién sabe cuánto tiempo… quizás siempre fue así.

Cuando la vio esperándole se detuvo a su lado y ella entró, al siguiente segundo él ya iba acelerando otra vez. Ness lo conocía bien y por la forma de manejar supo que algo muy feo le había sucedido, estaba demasiado enojado. Probablemente fue algo con Bella. La joven se puso el cinturón por mera precaución y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Edward llegara al destino que tuviera en mente, una vez ahí le preguntaría qué lo afectó tanto.

Luego de pocos minutos Edward se detuvo en un punto que a Ness le pareció escogido al azar, se bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta, al bajarse pensó en preguntarle dónde estaban, pero él ya la conducía hacia el interior de unas puertas de cristal, adentró vio una lista de nombres… eran cosas médicas, así le sonaron. Estaban en el laboratorio para la prueba de embarazo ¿toda su furia era por eso? ¿Finalmente la odiaba?

- Buenos días. –saludó a la recepcionista con un tono de voz tan dulce que nada más quien lo conocía bien podría decir que estaba más allá de sus cabales. – Me gustaría que le tomaran una prueba de embarazo.

- Claro, con mucho gusto ¿podría proporcionarme algunos datos? –contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Ness escuchó cómo le respondía preguntas de las más comunes, después los llevaron hasta un cuarto pequeño y entró una mujer con bata que le dio instrucciones de qué hacer y le sacó sangre, después les dijo que regresaran esa tarde por la prueba. Eso no les gustó a ninguno de los dos, pero fue Edward quien sacó su billetera y le entró algo de ahí a la joven, quien después les dijo que volvieran en una hora. Salieron de ahí y con la misma energía violenta él le abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego se subió del otro lado. Ness pensó que emprenderían otro camino frenético, pero no fue así, su hermano se quedó sentado, quieto, mirando al frente sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –tomó su oportunidad para hablar. - ¿Qué te alteró tanto? Creo que nunca te había visto tan mal.

- Estoy tratando de decidir si decírtelo ahora o hasta que nos entreguen la prueba. –le habló con sinceridad pero sin quitar la mirada del frente.

- Pues dímelo ya porque no me voy a sentar una hora aquí en silencio viéndote así ¿qué pasó? –se sentó de lado para verlo, él seguía rígido, con ambas manos en el volante como si se estuvieran moviendo y no dio señas de hacer algo más que eso. Ness suspiró y le tomó una mano, lentamente él le devolvió el gesto y entrelazo sus dedos, después volteó a verla a los ojos y se preparó para hablar, sin tener el menor deseo de ser él quien hiciera eso ni ninguna otra opción.

- Te lo voy a decir, pero tienes que creerme. –le pidió.

- Lo haré. –prometió sintiéndose más preocupada que antes.

- Fui a buscar a Bella a su oficina, llegué y la puerta estaba entreabierta. La escuché, estaba ahí a solas con Jacob.

- No, Jake tenía que ir hoy con unos amigos a…

- Lo prometiste. –la atajó dándose cuenta de que justo como él temía, Ness ni sospechaba eso que él había descubierto.

- Lo prometí. Pero no entiendo qué me quieres decir. –sintió una lágrima derramarse por su mejilla pues en verdad sabía a la perfección qué cosa podría tener así a su hermano si involucraba a Jacob y Bella. Y ella no deseaba oír eso.

- Estaban hablando de cómo se pertenecen el uno al otro y cómo aún no es momento para que tú y yo nos enteremos. Cuando iba a entrar los vi abrazados… muy abrazados. Te juro que iba a partirle la cara a ese imbécil ahí mismo, pero me llamaste y preferí venir contigo. Lo siento mucho, las cosas no debieron salir así.

Luego la abrazó acunándola contra su pecho y escondió el rostro en su cabello. Sintió a su hermana sollozar y suspirar, pudo percibir la humedad que fue llenando su camisa y esperó paciente hasta que ella se calmara o tuvieran que regresar al interior del laboratorio para recoger el resultado de la prueba.

**&...&...**

**EDWARD POV**

La vi aproximarse con la preocupación escrita en el rostro y en cada paso que daba, se tropezó un poco con sus propios pies pero no cayó. Sí, ella estaba muy nerviosa, quizás ya se imaginaba lo que vine a decirle.

- ¿Qué pasó? –me contestó recuperando un poco la respiración después de su rápida caminata.

- Esto se acabó, Bella. –pronuncié cada palabra con firmeza, toda la que pude a pesar de sentir que separarme de ella era lo último que deseaba.

- No te entiendo. –me dijo y casi pude escuchar su corazón acelerado y tantear su miedo como algo físico en el aire.

- Tú yo, esto se acabó. –le reafirmé.

- ¿Por… qué? ¿Cómo? Sé que he estado muy ocupada… pero eso puede cambiar… -trató de defenderse y me dieron ganas de decirle que la amaba y todo estaría bien, pero no.

- Porque no es justo lo que están haciendo tú y Jacob, no tienes idea del daño que le hicieron a mi hermana. –le repliqué enfureciéndome más y omitiendo la parte en la que yo también preferiría cualquier calamidad por encima de eso que estaba sucediendo. Por un momento vi la comprensión en su rostro, cómo de seguro hiló mi última llamada con lo que ahora le decía.

**FLASHBACK**

Decidido a que no podía posponer eso más decidí volver a intentar al teléfono de Bella, si esta vez no me contestaba haría aquello de la forma más impersonal posible, con un mensaje de voz, pero sería culpa de ella por ni siquiera atender la llamada. Saló de la cocina y fue a la sala, marqué y esperé sin muchas esperanzas de escuchar su voz.

- Edward. –contestó Bella el teléfono, por fin ya cuando la noche caía, se escuchaba cansada.

- Necesito verte ahora. –le contesté muy tenso.

- Edward, ahora no puedo ¿mañana te parece bien?

- No, Bella. Deja lo que estés haciendo y dime dónde nos vemos, esto no puede esperar.

- ¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó alarmada.

- Algo muy malo, aunque tal vez para ti sea un alivio. ¿Dónde te veo?

- Si es algo tan malo, dímelo. No me tengas esperando todo el tiempo hasta que nos veamos… por favor. –me suplicó.

- No quiero hacerlo por teléfono. Te veo en el parque cerca de tu trabajo en dos horas. –colgué el teléfono y volví con mi hermana, que seguía jugando con la comida en lugar de comerla.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Estás entendiendo mal las cosas. –me dijo acercándose para tocarme, pero yo me alejé, si tenía el mínimo contacto con su piel, corría el riesgo de arrepentirme y perdonarlo todo.

- Hoy fui a buscarte y te escuché hablar con él. Ustedes se pertenecen ¿recuerdas? –le hablé y escuché el veneno que destilaban mis palabras.

- Estabas ahí… -me dijo incrédula. – Pero de todas formas lo estás entendiendo mal. Sí te he mentido, últimamente te he mentido en casi todo, pero no tuve otra opción, Edward… es que no puedo… pero te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar. Entre Jacob y yo no…

- No lo digas. –la interrumpí no deseando no escuchar sus mentiras. – Sé lo suficiente y estoy seguro de que ya no quiero verte más.

- Edward. –pronunció mi nombre casi sin aliento, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una parte de mí deseaba consolarla. – Sé que no he sido buena para ti… pero te estás equivocando.

- Es cierto, Bella, tú no eres buena para mí. Por eso se terminó. No tiene caso seguir hablando. –me di media vuelta para marcharme, pero antes recordé otro detalle importante y la miré de nuevo. – No sé cómo planee Ness hacer las cosas con Jacob de ahora en adelante, eso es decisión de ella. Pero dile a ese imbécil que se cuide la espalda, porque en el momento menos esperado voy a saldar cuentas con él y quizás no vaya solo.

Sin detenerme un segundo más a verla me alejé a paso rápido. Sentí como si ahí dejara todo lo importante en el mundo, pero seguí adelante un paso a la vez. Lo nuestro nunca estuvo destinado a ser y no se puede pelear contra el destino. Así que ahí terminaba nuestra historia para siempre, no le habría más, no la vería más, no me arriesgaría a creer en sus palabras otra vez. Porque Bella y Jacob se pertenecían.

**FiN...**

* * *

Hello! emmm pues aquí está! Grax x la paciencia. Ya saben: qujas, comentarios, sigerencias, dudas, aclaraciones y mentadas, con un review o msj privado! Espero que les haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto! No sé si sea correcto revelarlo pero por fin decidí el orden en que va a seguir ésto... para las fans de Rose&Emmett, la estoy dejando para el final! Jeje, pacienciata xfitas. **Grax x todo su apoyo!**


	25. Bella

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo, agradecerles por tener paciencia para estos pequeños drabbles!

Acotaciones:

**&...&...** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cuando Edward se fue me quedé ahí de pie por no sé cuánto tiempo, quise seguirlo y rogarle todo lo que fuera necesario hasta hacerlo escuchar y que me perdonara, pero no fui capaz de moverme, la seguridad de sus palabras me aturdió demasiado. Él ya no quería estar conmigo, yo no era buena para él. Creo que nunca hubiera logrado volver a moverme, de no ser porque mi teléfono sonó y supe que era Jacob.

- Jake... –susurré apenas, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué pasó Bella? –preguntó él muy alterado. – Acabo de llamar a Ness y me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo y que te preguntara a ti.

- Lo siento, Jacob, lo siento tanto. Todo es mi culpa. –murmuré ahora sintiendo el remordimiento por haber arruinado también la relación de Jacob.

- Dime qué pasó. –cuestionó y me tardé unos segundos en procesar la respuesta.

- Edward y ella creen que tú y yo los engañamos. –contesté.

- ¿Y cómo pasó eso?

- Es mi culpa. Ya sabes que casi no estoy con Edward, que tú has estado cancelándole a Ness por ir conmigo… y Edward nos escuchó hoy cuando hablamos en mi oficina, él estaba ahí… y… -de repente dejé de hablar porque un nudo me cortó la voz.

- Bella… ¿dónde estás? Tenemos que arreglar esto. –sentí la desesperación en su tono y supe que más allá de mi dolor por Edward, tenía que tomar las riendas para ayudar a Jacob.

- Estoy en el parque cerca de mi trabajo.

- Paso por ti. No te muevas. –me ordenó y colgó.

Después sólo caminé lentamente, un paso a la vez, me tropecé en el camino y ni siquiera me importaron los rasguños en las palmas de las manos pues tomar fuerza para volver a ponerme de pie fue un trabajo descomunal. Al final lo esperé donde siempre me recogía y él llegó rápido, pude imaginar que tenía prisa por idear un plan y aclarar las cosas. Me subí a su auto y me sequé las lágrimas.

- Lo siento. –le dije otra vez pues no tenía más palabras.

- No es tu culpa. No sé sinceramente en qué embrollo te metiste, porque ni siquiera me lo has explicado, pero tiene que haber una solución para eso. Dile la verdad a Edward y ya. –me dijo mientras conducía con dirección a mi apartamento.

- No puedo, Jake, no es mi secreto el protejo.

- ¡Pues estás arruinando tu vida por eso! –alzó la voz y me estremecí, pero él tenía razón.

- Lamento también estar arruinando la tuya. Pero lo voy a solucionar. Ellos tienen que creernos. –murmuré aferrándome a una posibilidad que no era muy real.

- Sigue soñando, Bella. Edward siempre ha estado celoso de mí y sé que Ness en el fondo tiene miedo de la conexión que hay entre tú y yo.

- Intenté decírselo a Edward… que me creyera, que entendiera lo que hay entre tú y yo… y no funcionó, ni siquiera quiso escucharme.

- Pues diles a sus padres, que de una buena vez hagan algo por ti, te lo deben. –la rudeza en sus palabras me hizo darme cuenta de que en verdad no era a mí, sino a Esme y a Carlisle, a quienes culpaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Voy a hablar con ellos. Te prometo que voy a arreglar las cosas. –le tomé la mano y en ese momento llegamos a mi departamento, él me besó la mejilla y se bajó para abrirme la puerta.

Ambos subimos y Jacob cerró la puerta cuando estuvimos dentro. No hicieron falta palabras para saber que ninguno estaba en condiciones de pasar la noche solo. Fuimos a mi habitación y él se quedó en bóxers mientras yo me ponía la pijama, luego, nos abrazamos para esperar a que el sueño nos venciera… aunque en realidad era poco probable que alguno de los dos pudiese dormir.

**FIN BELLA POV**

******&...&...**

Cuando fue hora de levantarse ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho. Bella se puso de pie y se metió en la ducha mientras Jacob preparaba algo para desayunar, aunque no tenía mucha hambre y sabía que Bella no probaría bocado. Antes de que terminara, su teléfono sonó y al ver que se trataba de Ness una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su interior.

- Hola. –le dijo casi ferviente.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. –dijo ella muy seria.

- Claro ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te busque en la universidad? –preguntó temiendo que no fueran las buenas noticias que él deseaba.

- No fui a la escuela, no me siento bien. –aclaró Ness como si dudara en algo y Jacob pensó que era extraño pues a ella le encantaba el proyecto especial en el que trabajaba y siempre asistía los domingos a las reuniones.

- ¿Estás enferma? Puedo ir a tu casa.

- No Jacob, no estoy precisamente enferma y no quiero estar a solas contigo. Creo que tienes razón, te veo a medio día en el campus, ese es el mejor lugar para encontrarnos. –Ness terminó la llamada y él dejó el teléfono en la mesa tratando de descifrar de qué se trataría todo aquello.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Bella regresando ya arreglada para salir.

- Ness quiere verme en el campus… dice que tiene algo importante que decirme. –se encogió de hombros y Bella se sintió peor, si es que era posible.

- Voy a hablar con Esme y Carlisle hoy, te prometo que todo se va a arreglar.

**&...&...**

Jacob se estacionó donde lo hizo siempre mientras asistió a la universidad, pensó en ir directo al salón donde Ness solía estar, pero la vio de pie a unos metros esperándolo bajo la sombra de un árbol. La notó pálida pero con las mejillas arreboladas, no se veía bien y eso lo preocupó. Respiró profundo y se acercó hasta quedar a unos pasos, él hubiera preferido abrazarla pero sabía que sólo se iba a llevar un buen golpe.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó por instinto.

- No Jacob. Vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez. Sólo quiero decirte algo. –la joven suspiró y retrocedió un poco para recargarse en el tronco del árbol buscando algo de apoyo.

- Escucha, esto no tiene sentido. Ya sé lo que tú y tu hermano piensan y es un error, jamás podría hacerte algo así, nunca…

- No sigas hablando. –lo interrumpió. – Yo creí en ti, en que nunca podrías hacer algo así. Me prometiste que siempre me dirías la verdad y pensé que con eso sería suficiente, pero no fue así. –Ness se llevó una mano al estómago y cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente.

- Te sientes mal. –afirmó Jacob acercándose un poco.

- Tengo muchas náuseas, hace días que estoy así ¿sabes que ayer me hice una prueba de embarazo? – abrió los ojos para ver a Jacob y notó en él una expresión de sorpresa que jamás pudo imaginar, probablemente ella tuvo la misma cara en algún momento. – Mientras esperábamos el resultado Edward me dijo lo de Bella y tú… ni siquiera puedo decirte lo mal que me sentí en esos momentos… vi todo lo que sucedería, me vi sola con el bebé, dejando la escuela, abandonada por otra familia porque Esme y Carlisle ya no me quieren con ellos… -un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y sintió que en verdad estaba a punto de devolver el estómago, se acuclilló en el suelo y respiró profundo, Jacob sin pensarlo estaba de rodillas a su lado.

- ¿Estás embarazada? –le preguntó en voz baja apenas saliendo de la sorpresa y pensando en todo el dolor que ella soportaba.

- No. –contestó al fin. – La prueba salió negativa. –se tomó otros segundos para respirar. – Y no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que ya no habrá nada que me una a ti. –se sentía débil, quizás porque no durmió y desde la mañana anterior cualquier cosa que probaba terminaba en el inodoro, pero de alguna forma se las ingenió para ponerse de pie, esa plática ya se había alargado mucho y ella sólo quería salir de ahí. – Tengo que irme. Sólo vine a advertirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó él sin alejarse, temiendo que Ness en cualquier momento no fuera capaz de sostenerse a sí misma.

- Mi hermano está muy enojado y se va a cobrar todo lo que le debes, por mí y por Bella. Le dijo a ella que te lo advirtiera, pero no sé si tu mujer lo entendió bien. Edward va a hacerte algo malo, algo muy malo. Tal vez no debería ponerte sobre aviso, pero aún contra mi voluntad me importas lo suficiente para querer que te cuides la espalda. En serio, cuando sea de noche, mira por encima de tu hombro.

Ella terminó de hablar y él procesó las palabras, no es que le preocupara lo que fuera que Edward estuviera planeando, tenía la suficiente confianza, o estupidez, para dar por descontado que saldría peor librado el otro. Pero la ira en el tono de voz de Ness sí lo preocupó y mucho. Ella se preocupaba por su salud aún, lo suficiente para buscarlo y avisarle, pero a la vez… casi sonó como si deseara que su hermano le hiciera algo.

Iba a cuestionarla más, pero ella trató de moverse en ese momento y al dar un paso la vio como si perdiera fuerzas y la tomó del brazo, muy poco dispuesto a dejarla ir así. Ella trató de soltarse como si su mano la quemara, pero más bien era casi al revés… la piel de la joven estaba mucho más caliente de lo usual.

- Tienes fiebre. Estás enferma. –le dijo él y se le puso enfrente para tocarle el rostro, sí, estaba pálida con las mejillas arreboladas y la frente ardiéndole.

- Suéltame. –le ordenó.

- Claro que no. Te vas a desmayar a medio camino. Te llevo con tu padre, él es médico y sabrá qué hacer.

- No. Ellos ya no me quieren ahí, al igual que tú, me han estado evadiendo y no voy a insistir. Deja que me vaya. –otra vez hizo un débil intento por soltarse y no lo logró. Jacob, exasperado, la cargó y fue a su auto. - ¡Suéltame ya!

- No puedo creer las estupideces que hacen tus padres, en verdad, pero vas a ver que te vas a enterar tarde o temprano de qué demonios se trata todo esto.

- ¡Déjame en paz! No quiero estar contigo, no quiero verte, no quiero que me toques. –casi le gritó ella llorando y llena de ira.

- Mira, estate quieta y déjame que te lleve a tu casa, te dejo ahí y me largo y te prometo que no vuelves a verme hasta que lo desees así. –le ofreció él y la puso en el suelo junto a la puerta del copiloto, luego, se la abrió y esperó mirándola a los ojos.

- Pues no esperes que desee verte nunca más, pero no sé cómo pueda huir de ti ahora. –ella sabía que de ninguna forma la dejaría regresar sola y por fuerza no tenía oportunidad de ganarle, mucho menos sintiéndose tan débil como en esos momentos. Entró al auto y se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a no decir otra palabra y no mirarlo de nuevo nunca más.

**&...&...**

Bella llegó a casa de Esme y Carlisle luego de un largo viaje en subterráneo y autobús, pensó que definitivamente debería conseguir un auto. Mientras buscaba su juego de llaves en la bolsa recapacitó en lo tonta que fue, cómo dejó que Jacob la llevara cómodamente hasta esa casa tantas veces en las últimas semanas. Debió decirle que no y hacer sola el recorrido, aunque si así apenas le alcanzó el tiempo, pasarse dos horas de camino diario de ida y otras dos de vuelta… no, no hubiera funcionado. Aunque de todas formas no funcionó muy bien, pues acabó por arruinar su relación y la de Jacob.

Entró en la casa y escuchó la televisión encendida de la sala, afuera estaban los autos de ambos habitantes, así que asumió estarían descansando, claro, últimamente eso era lo único que hacía Esme. Con la sola idea se estremeció, recordando como cada ocasión que pisaba ese lugar, en la vez que llegó de manera inoportuna y la tristeza que eso le trajo.

**FLASHBACK**

Bella quería organizarle a Edward una fiesta sorpresa pues acababan de invitarlo a que participara en la grabación de un CD, eso era importante y lo tenía contento y orgulloso de su desempeño y ella estaba igual por él. Sus planes eran hacer una cena en casa de sus padres, con su familia y amigos, algo íntimo pero significativo. Lo primero era decírselos a Esme y Carlisle, quiso llamarles pero no tenía sus números, así que decidió ir a su casa esperando encontrarlos ahí.

Llegó y vio los dos autos estacionados, pensó que tuvo suerte. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran, fueron un par de minutos en los que nadie respondió y empezó a cuestionar si de verdad había alguien en casa. Pero finalmente Carlisle abrió. Cuando lo miró la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, el hombre de facciones serenas se veía preocupado, pudo jurar que estaba pálido y un poco más envejecido de la última vez que lo vio.

- Hola, Bella. –la saludó intentando sonreír, aunque no lo logró.

- Eh… Carlisle… hola. Espero no interrumpir… -ella supuso que llegó inoportunamente.

- Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? –le preguntó aún de pie en la puerta. A Bella se le hizo extraño que no la invitara a pasar como siempre, quizás sí estaba interrumpiendo y esa era la forma de mantener breve su visita.

- Yo… quiero hacer una cena para Edward, con la familia y los amigos, por lo del CD… y pensé que su jardín trasero es perfecto. Pero no hay problema, puede ser en mi departamento… -empezó a divagar y se dio cuenta, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

- Disculpa, Bella. Pero en realidad no creo que aquí sea posible… -de repente escucharon un golpe que vino de la planta alta, él dejó de hablar y sus facciones de llenaron de horror un segundo antes de que diera media vuelta y olvidando a Bella por completo se encaminara escaleras arriba. - ¡Esme! ¡Esme! –gritó y Bella se quedó petrificada antes de reaccionar e ir tras él, ahora sin pensar en estar entrometiéndose, sino aterrada por cómo actuó Carlisle.

Cuando entraron en la habitación Esme estaba en el suelo, sentada apoyando ambas manos para sostenerse, vestía una pijama y llevaba el cabello sujeto en la nuca, pero lo que llamó más la atención de Bella fue ver cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con arcadas como si estuviera devolviendo el estómago, aunque no era así. La escena le recordó a Bella una ocasión en la que tuvo gastroenteritis y al final su estómago se quedó tan vacío que no tenía nada que devolver.

Carlisle se arrodilló a su lado y la sostuvo por los hombros, luego, esperó con paciencia a que se calmara. Bella sólo se quedó de pie en la puerta de la habitación sintiendo que se estaba entrometiendo de más pero sin ser capaz de moverse. Ahí entendió la actitud de Carlisle, su esposa estaba enferma y ella llegó con noticias de una fiesta.

- Estoy bien. –murmuró Esme cuando todo terminó.

- ¿Te golpeaste? –la cuestionó Carlisle.

- No mucho. Intenté llegar al baño, quería lavarme la cara, pero no tuve fuerzas. –explicó ella y su esposo le besó la frente antes de levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama.

La recostó y se sentó a su lado. Ahí Bella pudo observarla bien y se horrorizó. No tenía idea de qué estaba mal con ella, pero debería ser muy grave porque estaba más delgada, tenía la piel grisácea y la belleza de sus facciones se había desvanecido un poco, aún era hermosa… pero se veía cansada, muy cansada. Edward nunca le dijo nada, así que no sabía si él se lo estaba ocultando, o eran Esme y Carlisle quienes mantenían aquello en secreto.

- ¡Bella! –exclamó Esme cuando al fin notó su presencia y Carlisle también volteó a verla como si ya se hubiera olvidado de que estuvieron juntos un minuto antes.

- Lo siento. –dijo ella, pues fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Luego se acercó a la cama hasta sentarse del otro lado y tomarle la mano a la madre de su novio. - ¿Qué tienes? –la cuestionó y vio que los ojos de la otra mujer se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Bella, nadie sabe de esto. Esme lo ha preferido así. –habló primero Carlisle.

- Ella puede guardar el secreto ¿verdad? ¿Lo harías como un favor? –imploró Esme derramando un par de lágrimas y Bella sin meditar en las consecuencias de sus actos ni tener otra opción, aceptó.

- Lo prometo. –les dijo y respiró profundo.

- Tengo cáncer. Me están dando quimioterapia antes de extirpar el tumor. Y no quiero que mis hijos lo sepan, no todavía. No quiero que se preocupen por mí como lo hace Carlisle. –vio a su esposo por unos segundos a los ojos y le acarició el rostro.

Fue difícil para Bella creer eso. Ella nunca había perdido a alguien a quien amara, ni siquiera conoció a antes a alguien con cáncer… sonaba como algo definitivo, como algo mortal. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos iniciaron a derramar las primeras de muchas lágrimas. Se acercó y la abrazó, lloró en su hombro como si fuera ella y no Esme la que necesitaba consuelo. Así se quedaron hasta que pudo tomar control de sus emociones otra vez.

- Lo siento… lo siento tanto. Pero vas a estar bien ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí? –la miró a ella y luego a Carlisle.

- 80% de posibilidades de que esté bien. –contestó el ese dato médico que memorizó muchos años atrás en la facultad, pero que nunca creyó tendría que aplicar con la mujer que amaba.

- Voy a estar bien. –confirmó Esme sonriendo para darles ánimo a los dos. – Es sólo que las quimios son fuertes y me tienen aquí en cama, pero es temporal. Lamento mucho que me veas así.

- No Esme, prefiero saberlo, ahora puedo venir y estar contigo, ayudarte en lo que necesites. No tienes que ocultarlo de mí porque de todas formas me voy a preocupar. –le dijo Bella pensando en que nada le gustaría más que poder estar a su lado en esos momentos.

- No es necesario, Bella. Ya le he insistido mucho a Carlisle en que hace demasiado por mí, no quiero que tú estés en la misma situación.

- No hay forma en que vaya a dejarte sola. –intervino Carlisle muy serio, como repitiendo algo que ya había dicho muchas veces antes. – Acepto que no quieras decirles a nuestros hijos, pero no te voy a abandonar así nada más.

- ¡Carlisle! No me estarías abandonando. –lo reprendió un poco, pero aún así sonaba muy débil.

- Yo puedo venir. En las tardes… puedo salir temprano del trabajo y venir, también los fines de semana. Así no me quedo en casa muerta de la preocupación y Carlisle podría descansar más. –le ofreció Bella a Esme. – Acéptalo, es una buena opción para todos.

- Pero cariño… -replicó ella.

- Nada. De ahora en adelante voy a venir todos los días. –determinó Bella y abrazó a su suegra. – Y voy a guardar el secreto. –le prometió, aunque no tenía idea de todo lo que eso podía significar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bella caminó hacia la sala y ahí los encontró, Carlisle sentado con la cabeza de Esme en su regazo, ella estaba acostada cubierta hasta la cintura por un edredón, llevaba la pijama puesta y una pañoleta en la cabeza, solía usarlas desde que empezó a perder el cabello.

- Hola, Bella. –la saludó Carlisle mirándola, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro casi al instante. - ¿Pasó algo? -por su tono de preocupación Esme se sentó de inmediato y también la miró así.

- Es… sí… vine para… -se quedó quieta y no encontró palabras.

Ella fue decidida a pedirles que hablaran con Edward y con Ness, que les contaran la verdad y así se arreglara la situación, ellos podrían explicarles a sus hijos que Bella pasó interminables horas ahí con Esme y que Jacob la llevó y la recogió casi siempre. Pero cuando estuvo enfrente de ambos, sintió que no podía, que suficiente tenían que manejar ya para además ayudarla… sobre todo porque Esme aún tenía mucho miedo de contarles a sus hijos.

- Ven, siéntate. –le pidió la madre de Edward y ella caminó y se sentó en la mesa de centro hecha de madera, así quedó muy cerca de ambos y la otra mujer le tomó las manos. - ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó y Bella se quedó callada. – Puedes decirnos. –le insistió con una sonrisa. – Has hecho mucho por nosotros, lo que sea estamos aquí para ayudarte si es posible. –la alentó.

- De todas formas se van a enterar. –murmuró más bien para acabar de convencerse a sí misma - Edward piensa… él cree que… Jacob y yo los estamos engañando y se lo dijo a Ness… y… lo intenté, traté de que me creyera pero no lo hizo. –un nudo le cortó la voz.

- Él cree eso porque últimamente no lo ves y a Jacob, sí. –supuso Carlisle pues ambos sabían que si bien Bella nunca le contó la verdad entera a Jacob, él sí sabía que se pasaba ahí con ellos todo el tiempo.

- Así es. –confirmó Bella.

- No llores. –le rogó Esme quitándole las lágrimas del rostro. – Voy a decirles la verdad. –le dijo con toda la decisión que pudo sacar del miedo enorme que tenía. – Carlisle ¿puedes llamarlos para que vengan ahora? –él asintió y se levantó para hacer las llamadas.

- ¿Estás segura? –cuestionó Bella sintiendo como si todo el infierno fuera a terminar pronto.

- Sí, cariño. Tú hiciste todo por nosotros, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es arreglar el lío que armé. En realidad, debí decírselos desde el principio… pero es que tengo miedo… -suspiró.- No importa. Sólo espera un poco y todo se va a resolver. Siento mucho estar causándoles tantos problemas a todos… -se disculpó y le sonrió triste.

- No te disculpes, lo importante es que estés bien. Faltan tres semanas para la cirugía ¿cierto?

- Sí. De todas formas iba a decírselos antes de entrar a quirófano… sólo por si acaso. –se encogió de hombros y Bella se asustó con lo que estaba insinuando.

- No pienses así. Vas a estar bien. –sonrió y se abrazaron hasta que Carlisle entró frunciendo el seño.

- No van a venir. –dijo el hombre y ambas lo vieron con desconcierto. – Ness está enferma y Edward no quiere sacarla de su casa. –les aclaró parte de la verdad, omitiendo cómo su hijo le dijo que Ness para ese punto no deseaba acudir a ellos, que pensaba que era una carga, que por las negativas que recibió ahora se sentía como si no perteneciera a esa familia. Carlisle deseó que Esme nunca se enterara de eso, porque la lastimaría demasiado.

- ¿Qué tiene mi niña? –preguntó la mujer mayor.

- Una infección estomacal, al parecer. –respondió con el diagnóstico que Edward le dio.

- Entonces hay que ir nosotros, para que la revises y para aclararles todo. –habló Esme y se puso de pie lentamente, recopilando sus fuerzas. – Carlisle ¿me ayudas a subir? Necesito cambiarme de ropa antes de salir.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó él recordando cómo ella no pisaba la calle más que para las visitas al hospital.

- Sí. Tengo que hacer esto. –le sonrió un poco y le extendió una mano para que la tomara, él lo hizo y la ayudó temiendo que esa tarde fuera más de lo que su esposa pudiera soportar.

**&...&...**

- Eso sabe horrible. –se quejó Ness después de probar el suero que Edward le compró en la farmacia. – Es como agua con sal.

- Pues si te pones peor te voy a llevar al hospital te guste o no. –le advirtió.

Estaban en la sala de su casa tratando de sobrellevar juntos la situación. Ella seguía sintiéndose mal y su hermano no estaba seguro de cómo proceder porque le prohibieron rotundamente consultar a Carlisle, entonces, sólo le quedaron a la mano sus vagos conocimientos, que hasta ese momento se limitaron a una pastilla para bajar la fiebre y suero para que no se deshidratara. Igual los dos estaban poniéndole buena cara al mal tiempo porque por encima de todo, el dolor de la traición se sentía hasta en el ambiente y la llamada de Carlisle no ayudó mucho, porque Edward le confesó la verdad y sabía que en algún momento eso tendría consecuencias. De repente, sonó el timbre.

- Deben ser papá y mamá. –auguró el chico sabiendo que sus padres nunca se quedarían de brazos cruzados luego de saber cómo se sentía Ness.

- Más te vale que no. –contestó su hermana horrorizada ante la idea de derramar más lágrimas ese día, enfrentarse a los que amaba como padres era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Edward se levantó y fue resignado a recibirlos, pensando en qué posición tomaría y cómo su prioridad era proteger a Ness. Cuando abrió la puerta primero miró a Bella y se desconcertó, luego notó a su padre detrás y le extrañó que se viera más delgado, pero lo peor fue mirar a su madre, con el aspecto demacrado y más enfermo que jamás vio a nadie ¿qué les estaba pasando?

- ¿Podemos entrar? Tengo que hablar con ustedes. –dijo Esme y Edward se sintió muy culpable por la llamada en la que se negó a ir a visitarlos.

- ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó a su madre acercándose.

- Es mejor hablar adentro ¿cómo está Ness? –preguntó Esme y Edward se hizo a un lado, por la forma en que su padre la sostenía definitivamente era mejor no hacer que estuviera mucho de pie.

- Ella está bien. –le contestó finalmente, claro, en comparación su hermana se encontraba intacta.

Todos pasaron y llegaron a la sala, uno a uno Ness los vio entrar y no dio crédito de lo que pasaba, la incredulidad en el rostro de Edward, la mera presencia de Bella, el semblante de su padre… y la apariencia de su madre. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue para tomar a su mamá de las manos.

- Lamento que últimamente no he estado ahí para ti. –se disculpó Esme y su hija negó con la cabeza antes de abrazarla, lo hizo con cuidado porque se veía demasiado frágil. – Lo siento mucho, en verdad. –murmuró en su oído.

- No importa, está bien. –contestó Ness dándose cuenta de que lo que hubiera sucedido no era importante, no deseaba nada más que saber que su mamá estaba bien.

Todos se quedaron quietos, Carlisle abrazó a su esposa e hija y ellas aceptaron el gesto con gusto. Mientras, Edward se le quedó viendo a Bella cuestionándola con la mirada ¿qué tenía ella que ver ahí? Obviamente existían muchas cosas que ni él ni su hermana sabían y de alguna forma ella sí. Por lo menos Jacob no fue invitado también a la reunión.

- Siéntense, por favor. –pidió Edward en general cuando el abrazo de sus padres y hermana terminó, él hizo lo mismo, pero tuvo cuidado de no quedar cerca de Bella.

- Tengo muchas cosas que decirles. Les causé a todos muchos problemas y es lo último que deseaba. –empezó a explicar Esme.

- ¿Qué tienes, mamá? –preguntó Ness, quien sólo deseaba conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, ni siquiera la desconcertante presencia de Bella le daba ya curiosidad.

- Cáncer. Me están dando quimioterapia. –inconscientemente se pasó una mano por la pañoleta. – No quería decírselos hasta un poco antes de la cirugía, no deseaba preocuparlos.

- ¿Vas a…? –Edward trató de formular una pregunta pero no fue capaz, sin embargo, todos lo entendieron.

- No. –contestó Carlisle con fiereza y determinación. – En tres semanas le van a extirpar el tumor y le van a dar radiaciones y más quimioterapia, pero las posibilidades de que salga bien son mayores. Nada malo va a pasar. –todos entendieron que su respuesta era en parte verdad y en parte esperanza, pues no existían garantías.

- Voy a estar bien. –aseguró Esme y le dolió ver a sus hijos angustiados, temiendo por ella. – Lamento no haber dicho nada antes… mis intenciones no fueron malas, ni las de su padre, ni las de Bella y Jacob y ahora todos están pagando por guardar mi secreto.

Por instinto Edward miró a Bella, como esperando una explicación, pero ella no habló, iba muy determinada a no decir una palabra a menos de que fuera necesario, sabía que él necesitaba escuchar la verdad de los labios de Esme para poder creerla.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver Bella y Jacob? –preguntó Ness exasperada.

- Bella fue a casa un día, ella deseaba prepararle una sorpresa a tu hermano. –se detuvo y miró a Edward sonriéndole. – Por casualidad me vio… fue al principio cuando estaba peor por la quimioterapia y se ofreció a cuidarme, yo la obligué guardar el secreto. Desde entonces ella va casi todos los días, ha hecho mil cosas por mí y me ha ayudado a que su padre coma y duerma un poco. –hizo una pausa y le sonrió a Carlisle, él correspondió igual. – Jacob la ha ayudado, él la lleva y la trae, ya saben lo lejos que está la casa y… ella ha estado haciendo demasiado por mí. Pero hoy supe lo que eso causó, cómo se malinterpretaron sus acciones y no puedo permitirlo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le preguntó Edward a Bella desesperado, pensando en todas las cosas horribles que le dijo, lo imperdonable que pensó de ella, las lágrimas que la vio derramar y en todo el dolor que le causó a su hermana.

- No podía. –respondió ella, hablando por fin y sintiendo enormes deseos de ir abrazarlo, de escucharlo decir que todo estaría bien.

Edward iba a replicar algo más, pero se detuvo cuando Ness se levantó de donde estaba y fue a arrodillarse justo a los pies de Esme, luego, escondió el rostro en su regazo y le rodeó la cintura antes de empezar a murmurar muchas cosas entre lágrimas. Le pidió perdón y le juró que todo estaría bien. Esme le acarició el cabello a su hija y también se disculpó por todos los malos ratos en los que no sólo no estuvo a su lado, sino que además volvió peores sin tener idea de que lo estaba haciendo. Edward las vio y luego otra vez a Bella, ella le hizo una seña con la cabeza para indicarle que fuera con su familia, él le sonrió y fue a sentarse al lado de Esme para abrazarla también.

Se quedaron unos minutos reconciliándose de los malos momentos y los malos entendidos, dándose fuerza para seguir y haciendo muchas promesas que jamás romperían. Pero al final Edward fue y se sentó al lado de Bella para tomarle ambas manos.

- No sé… si algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que hice, por lo estúpido que fui… si no puedes hacerlo, lo entiendo… pero…

- No seas tonto. –lo detuvo ella y luego lo besó.

Él sintió la suavidad de los labios femeninos con los propios y le correspondió el beso como si fuera el primero y el último de sus vidas. No deseaba más que quedarse con ella para siempre, así, que nada se interpusiera en su camino juntos. Cuando se separaron la sonrisa mutua fue prueba suficiente de que todo estaría bien.

- Creo que tengo que llamar a Jacob… -murmuró Ness. – Tal vez pueda pasar por mí más tarde… -elucubró pensando en que deseaba verlo y disculparse, pero que en esos momentos no deseaba alejarse de su mamá.

- Ni creas que vas a salir, estás enferma. –le recordó Edward. – Dile que venga a verte aquí. –al final todos lo miraron extrañados, el desear tener a Jacob bajo el mismo techo no era nada normal en él.

- No creo que ande muy lejos, le dije que vendríamos a hablar con ustedes. –informó Bella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Perfecto. –replicó Edward con algo de sarcasmo.

- Edward me dijo que tienes una infección estomacal… -habló Carlisle preocupado por la salud de Ness.

- Eso supongo, hace días que tengo náuseas y vómitos, pero cada vez es peor. –dijo ella y su madre la vio frunciendo el seño, de seguro pensando lo mismo que creyó ella antes. – Y estoy muy segura de que no estoy embarazada. –aclaró con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- Hoy tuvo fiebre. –intervino Edward para sacar a su hermana de la situación incómoda.

Después de eso Carlisle la revisó rápidamente se marchó para ir a buscar algunos medicamentos a la farmacia y le insistió a Ness en que siguiera tomando el suero que odiaba, Edward se rió, pero su hermana le quitó la sonrisa del rostro cuando llamó a Jacob.

El chico estuvo ahí aún antes de que Carlisle volviera, Ness fue a abrirle la puerta y en cuanto lo vio le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y él hizo lo mismo con su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, aliviado de que todo estuviera bien, de que ese horrible malentendido se hubiera terminado por fin y no tuviera que ocultarle nada más a la mujer que amaba.

Cuando Carlisle llegó encontró a su hija con Jake aún en la puerta, besándose, ellos se separaron y lo saludaron. Al entrar los tres Edward se acercó con la mirada hecha de piedra, Jacob lo encaró con recelo, esperando para responder el primer golpe. Sin embargo, el chico del cabello color bronce le extendió una mano en son de paz, él lo miró y lo dudó pero ese hombre que todavía no le caía tan bien, era el hermano del amor de su vida, y el amor de la vida de su mejor amiga… le gustara o no… probablemente estarían ligados para siempre. Y le correspondió el gesto.

Después de ver que Edward y Jacob se saludaron Bella haló a su novio y lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho para inspirar su aroma y llenarse de él, de toda la paz y el amor que lo acompañaban siempre. Lo amaba y eso nunca cambiaría sin importar las circunstancias. Y ahora… estaría a su lado para enfrentar esos momentos difíciles, de la misma forma en que deseaba que fuera por siempre. Lentamente se besaron sintiendo que a su alrededor el mundo no existía.

- Te amo. –dijo él en voz baja.

- Te amo. –contestó ella igual.

**FiN...**

* * *

Hello! Espero que todas las dudas del drabble anterior hayan quedado resueltas! Y sobre todo, que les haya gustado. **Mil gracias por leer!** Y si tienen un minuto, un comentario xfitas! Pedrada, jitomatazo, mentada, sugerencia, opinión, etc! Nos leemos pronto con algo de Jasper! ** Grax!**


	26. Jasper

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo, agradecerles por tener paciencia para estos pequeños drabbles!

Acotaciones:

**&...&...** Cambio de escena

* * *

Jasper estaba sentado en la sala del departamento que compartía con Alice, ella llegaría pronto de su salida de compras y eso lo tenía nervioso. Le dio un sorbo al vaso con wisky que tenía al lado y lo vació casi de inmediato, el ardor en su garganta fue una promesa de que dentro de poco su nerviosismo se atenuaría. Se miró las manos y notó las heridas en ellas, sitios donde la piel se abrió por la fuerza del impacto, le dolían igual que muchas otras partes de su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía preocupado porque en el pasado soportó dolores mucho más intensos, la angustia que se lo comía en vida era por Alice, porque ella notaría que tenía golpes y no creería sus excusas patéticas. Como punto a su favor tenía el respaldo de Emmett, quien estaba bien dispuesto a mentir y corroborar su historia. Cuando escuchó las llaves en la cerradura y momentos después la puerta abrirse, suspiró. Tomó el vaso vacío y lo volvió a llenar, luego se preparó para enfrentarla y sonreír.

- Hola. –dijo la joven dejando el montón de bolsas en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo puedes andar con tantas cosas? –le dijo él intentando sonar bromista, natural.

- Soy fuerte para mi tamaño. –replicó ella y fue para abrazarlo, lo rodeó por la cintura y buscó un beso que llegó pronto.

Unieron sus labios y se saludaron como siempre, con una caricia llena de confianza y amor, ellos dos nada más en todo el universo. Alice saboreó el alcohol en el aliento de su pareja y le extrañó, pero al mismo tiempo le sonó como promesa de una pequeña fiesta privada esa noche. Cuando por fin terminaron su caricia, ella le sonrió de manera seductora y mientras deshacía el abrazo, le quitó de la mano el vaso lleno de licor y le dio un sorbo frente a él antes de llevárselo.

-¿Estamos de buen humor? –preguntó Jasper acercándose un paso a la vez, cautivado como siempre que Alice se comportaba de aquella forma.

- Ir de compras siempre me pone de buen humor. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros y dando otro sorbo al vaso, luego se acercó para tomar todas sus bolsas pero él la detuvo.

- Yo las llevo, señorita.

- Pero no esperes una recompensa a cambio. –le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia la habitación principal.

Jasper sintió curiosidad de ir y descubrir qué tendría en mente su novia, estaba tan cautivado que casi se olvida de que le estaba ocultando algo muy serio. Suspiró y tomó otro vaso de la cocina y la botella antes de levantar las bolsas llenas de ropa e ir detrás de la mujer que amaba como a ninguna otra jamás.

Entró en la habitación y no la vio, dejó las compras en el piso y se sirvió más wisky antes de escuchar el agua de la regadera. Pensó en entrar con ella pero si Alice dejó la puerta del baño cerrada fue para darle la señal de no hacerlo, esa era su manera habitual de actuar cuando tenía planeada la diversión para después. Tomó un trago largo de su vaso y lo dejó sobre el tocador de Alice, ahí notó el que ella se llevó antes, estaba vacío así que aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a llenarlo.

Luego fue directo al cajón donde guardaban todas aquellas cosas que eran de utilidad para buscar una atmósfera adecuada de amor e intimidad. Sacó inciensos de canela y los encendió antes de colocarlos en puntos estratégicos, también puso algunas velas aromáticas de manzana y dejó encendido un juego de luces tenues nada más. Pensó que eso último probablemente le ayudaría a que Alice no notara aún todas las marcas en su piel.

Planeando también tentarla un poco se quitó la camisa y se pasó una mano por el cabello todavía húmedo, después se miró en el espejo y sonrió sabiendo que esos pequeños detalles que a él se le hacían insignificantes podrían derretir a su novia con facilidad.

- Hola. –escuchó la voz femenina unos minutos después y volteó a verla.

La impresión del chico fue inmensa, tanto como si hubiera visto una mezcla viva de ángel y demonio. Ella era hermosa hasta un punto inimaginable, pero vestida así con lencería roja y una expresión sensual… era demasiado tentadora. Jasper sonrió y se acercó a ella tomando de paso el vaso que le había servido, se lo extendió y ella después de tomarlo lo inclinó un poco para hacer un brindis silencioso. Rozaron la punta de los cristales y dieron un soro largo, sonriendo, jugando como dos adolescentes y después Jasper no pudo resistirse más y la envolvió en un abrazo sensual, con sus manos buscando los bordes de la lencería y su lengua adentrándose para acariciar la de ella. De esa forma iniciaron una noche libre, donde nada más que las sensaciones mandarían.

**&...&...**

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a ocultar esto? –preguntó Emmett de pie, apenas había dejado de caminar impaciente por toda la habitación de hotel.

- No tengo idea. –confesó Jasper recostado inmóvil en la cama, no deseaba que el dolor aumentara.

- Ya te dije que no puedes seguir así. –lo regañó Edward, él seguí dando paseos nerviosos en el corto espacio.

- Y ya te dije, que no tengo otra opción. –replicó Jasper haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse. – Podríamos decir que se nos ocurrió ir a acampar… -sugirió intentando inventar una excusa que todas sus novias creyeran.

- De repente, sin pasar a casa por nada de ropa y sin invitarlas. Tú quieres que nos odien a todos. –descartó Emmett su proposición.

- Pues no se me ocurre nada mejor. –les dijo quitándose la camisa.

- Claro que no se te va a ocurrir nada, te mataron la mitad de las neuronas con tantos golpes.

- No estuvo tan mal. –se defendió sabiendo que pudo acabar peor, pero que aún así sus heridas eran suficientes para que Alice las notara y no creyera ya las mismas excusas.

Las marcas en sus manos, los moretones y la herida ya suturada de su frente eran muy escandalosas para haber sucedido mientras hacía trabajos manuales o jugaba a las luchas con los chicos, la mujer que amaba nunca le creería eso. Iba a darse cuenta de que él estaba peleando de nuevo y eso la haría creer que no le tenía confianza… pero ese no era el problema… esta vez se trataba de algo mil veces más complicado.

**FLASHBACK**

**Jasper POV**

Estaba terminando de poner la mesa para cenar cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, era Alice volviendo del trabajo. Dejé todo listo y fui a recibirla con una sonrisa, pero su expresión de terror me hizo sentirme igual. No se veía herida, pero el miedo en su mirada me alertó tanto como la manera en que cerró detrás de sí y echó cerrojos.

- ¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté acercándome, ella me abrazó y empezó a sollozar. – Todo está bien, tranquila. –le acaricié el cabello e intenté consolarla a pesar de no tener idea de qué le sucedía… quizás las cosas no estaban bien. – Alice… dime, por favor ¿qué pasa?

- Jas… venía para acá… y un auto se detuvo a mi lado… se bajaron nos tipos… -me explicó entre susurros sin soltarme ni un poco.

- ¿Te hicieron daño? –le pregunté por instinto, ya odiando a esos hombres que no conocía.

- No. –me dijo y una oleada de alivio me recorrió el cuerpo. – Sólo se llevaron mi bolso. Pero me asusté tanto… -ella continuó llorando y yo traté del calmarla.

Así nos quedamos largos minutos, ella nunca atravesó antes una situación así y yo desee haber estado ahí para protegerla de esos tipos. Aunque Alice lo catalogara como un simple asalto, a mí me pareció extraño. Los ladrones de carteras no iban en autos, además cuando fue capaz de describirlos con más detalles me pareció que vestirse uniformados de color negro, tampoco era muy propio de unos delincuentes comunes. Era raro, pero tampoco se me ocurrió otra explicación hasta un par de horas después.

Cuando ella paró de llorar la llevé a la habitación y le preparé el baño para que tomara una ducha, me pidió que entrara con ella y así lo hice. Ese momento no fue como los demás, no hubo romance ni pasión, sólo amor y cariño, cuidé de ella como una niña. Después la llevé a la cama y me quedé a su lado mientras el sueño le iba ganando terreno.

- Tengo miedo. –me confesó con voz adormilada.

- No lo tengas. Estoy contigo. Nadie se te va a acercar nunca. Lo juro. –le dije acariciando su cabello.

- No quiero salir mañana…

- Voy a ir contigo y a recogerte por la noche. –le dije esperando que eso le ofreciera consuelo suficiente.

Quizás lo mejor era que se tomara uno o dos días, pero no iba a permitirlo. En el pasado, cuando sus visiones la acosaron, ella se encerró y se deprimió hasta intentar acabar con su vida, yo no iba a permitir que eso sucediera otra vez, así que quedarse en casa por temor a los asaltantes no era una opción.

- Gracias… -murmuró al fin y un minuto después me di cuenta de que estaba completamente dormida.

Esperé así varios minutos hasta que su sueño fue más profundo y entonces me levanté para recoger todo lo que quedó intacto de la cena. En silencio levanté los platos sin usar y guardé cosa por cosa con toda la velocidad que pude, sólo deseaba volver a su lado. Cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, mi teléfono sonó. Era raro por la hora pero jamás esperé el número que de inmediato reconocí.

- Jasper. –me saludo la voz femenina del otro lado, me fue tan familiar como si la hubiese escuchado ayer, aunque ya hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez.

- María. –respondí tenso, no queriendo saber por qué ella desearía hablar conmigo justo el día en que unos tipos vestidos de negro se topan con Alice en la calle. Desafortunadamente, hacer la conexión fue sencillo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Alice? ¿Ya está más tranquila? Espero que mis muchachos no la hayan asustado mucho. –me dijo como si de verdad estuviera preocupada.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunté por inercia, intentando mantener la voz baja.

- Para captar tu atención ¿funcionó? –se rió alegre y desee tenerla enfrente, aunque nunca me hubiera planteado la posibilidad de ponerle la mano encima a una mujer… con ella podría hacer la excepción.

- ¿Qué quieres? –casi escupí las palabras.

- Te quiero a ti. Esto no es lo mismo desde que no estás. Y Jasper… estoy muy decepcionada de que me hayas mentido, dijiste que Alice no era nada tuyo y ahora viven juntos. –me habló como si de verdad estuviese afligida, pero obviamente era una amenaza muy clara.

- No la voy a dejar sola ni un solo minuto, la voy a proteger de ti. –le dije esforzándome cada vez más por no gritar para no despertar a Alice.

- Claro, tus puños fuertes son muy capaces de detener a diez hombres a la vez. No seas ridículo. Te espero mañana en mi oficina. Espero que tomes una buena decisión.

Después simplemente colgó y estuve a punto de arrojar el teléfono al suelo. Esa mujer siempre calculaba sus posibilidades antes de hacer cualquier movimiento y siempre se salía con la suya. Nunca antes sentí un odio tan intenso como en esos momentos, porque sabía que no me quedaban opciones, iba a hacer lo que María deseara. Lo habría por Alice, para protegerla.

Me quedé ahí en la sala, inmóvil, calculando el próximo movimiento. Obviamente iba a regresar a pelear, de eso no me quedaban dudas, pues no hacerlo era poner en peligro a la mujer que amaba, pero tenía que manejar la situación de la mejor forma. Porque si se lo decía a Alice… la preocuparía demasiado. Por otro lado… si trataba de ocultárselo, ella lo descubriría pronto y me odiaría, estaría rompiendo otra vez su confianza.

Durante esa noche no iba a dormir nada, ni me importaba, todo lo que necesitaba era una salida, una manera de mantener segura a la mujer que amaba, a esa criatura inocente que tuvo la desventura de enamorarse de un tipo como yo, alguien que nunca valió nada… que por lo visto era incapaz de desligarse de su pasado y construir una vida digna de ofrecérsela.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Jasper, vas a tener que decírselo a Alice e ir a la policía. –lo sacó Edward de sus pensamientos.

- Eso no es una opción. –atajó él. – ya te dije que ella tiene a todos comprados, nadie es capaz de ponerle un dedo encima. Aunque Alice me odie y se aleje de mí, eso no le garantiza seguridad.

- Ella no te va a odiar. –intervino Emmett, quien aún no entendía esa inseguridad de Jasper.

- Haga lo que haga, por cuales quiera que sean mis motivos… ya traicioné su confianza otra vez.

- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, ella va a entender. Por eso deberías decírselo. Mejor que lo escuche de ti a que se de cuenta. –intervino de nuevo Edward, dejándose caer en un sofá.

- No. No estoy listo. No puedo perderla. –dijo el rubio colocando el rostro entre las manos, presa de la desesperación por esa situación en la que se encontraba, donde sin importar qué hiciera, algo iba a salir muy mal.

**&...&...**

- Tierra llamando a Alice. –habló Rosalie y sólo así la aludida alzó la mirada que tuvo perdida en su taza de café durante varios minutos. - ¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó no deseando posponer más el interrogatorio, pues tanto ella como Bella bien sabían que algo sucedía en la vida de su amiga.

- No es nada. Sólo estoy paranoica. –suspiró mirando a las otras dos mujeres.

- Empieza a hablar, nosotras decidimos si estás paranoica o no. –casi le ordenó Rosalie mientras Bella sonrió para darle ánimos.

- No tiene caso. –desvió la mirada, temiendo que si compartía sus dudas abriría la caja de Pandora y lejos de ayudarse, les haría un mal a todos.

- ¿Es por algún presentimiento' –inquirió la joven del cabello castaño sabiendo que esas cosas inciertas eran lo que por lo regular alteraba así a su amiga.

- No. –respondió con sinceridad ya pensando la mejor forma de hablar para mantenerlas satisfechas sin sembrarles dudas.

- Entonces es Jasper. –concluyó Rosalie.

- Sí, es él. –les confesó aún intentando formar las frases adecuadas. – Temo que esté peleando otra vez. –dijo directo el punto. – Últimamente regresa a casa con marcas… y… pues en general pasa mucho tiempo fuera. –acabó por decirles, pero sin involucrar a sus amigos.

- Claro, Emmett y Edward están con él todo el tiempo. Como ahora, que nos dejan para ir a sus cosas de hombres. –habló Rosalie algo enojada por la situación que ya llevaba semanas.

- ¿No creerás que ellos también van a eso, verdad? –preguntó Bella intuitiva.

- Claro que no. –se apresuró Alice a negar, pero en realidad era justo eso lo que temía.

- Emmett aún no podría. –les informó Rose. – Ya está recuperado de la espalda, claro, inclusive va a veces a los entrenamientos porque piensa volver a jugar… pero todavía no está en condición de esas cosas… él jamás lo haría. –la voz contundente de la joven rubia estuvo cargada de seguridad, pero quizás su conclusión fue muy apresurada.

- Edward tampoco lo haría. – la voz de Bella fue más precavida, pero tenía la misma certeza.

- Lo sé. –Alice suspiró de nuevo. – Y Jasper nunca volvería, él me lo prometió… es tonto, no debería estar preocupándome por unos cuantos moretes. Los chicos sólo juegan y se divierten. –al final intentó sonreír pero no lo logró.

- ¿Juegan? ¿A qué? –cuestionó Rosalie.

- Juegan, Rose, entre ellos… luchan, cosas así ¿no te lo ha dicho Emmett? –al final se dio cuenta de que ya había hablado mucho de más.

- No. Emmett no ha dicho nada ¿y Edward? –preguntó mirando a Bella.

- No, tampoco. –aseguró recordando las conversaciones con su pareja, las historias que le contaba, esas que eran evasivas y escuetas. Pensó siempre que eran cosas de chicos, que si los tres salían a un bar a mirar chicas, obviamente no se lo iba a narrar detalladamente.

- Pues algo raro hay. –concluyó Rosalie frunciendo el seño, enojada porque obviamente los tres estuvieron mintiendo.

- Lo siento, no debí decir nada. –se disculpó Alice.

- Más bien debiste decirnos antes. Pero esto lo vamos a arreglar hoy. –muy decidida la rubia sacó su teléfono y le llamó a Emmett, después de varios timbrazos entró el buzón de voz. – Emmett, estamos en casa e Bella y mi auto no enciende. Vengan por Alice y por mí aquí cuando se desocupen. –dejó el mensaje y sus dos amigas la miraron. – No voy a sentarme a esperar a que quieran darme una explicación. Se las voy a exigir. –les dijo sin entender cómo ellas no estaban igual de impacientes.

**&...&...**

Los chicos llegaron al departamento de Bella temiendo lo peor. Desde el momento en que Emmett escuchó el tono de voz que utilizó su novia, supo que estaban en problemas… así que de camino pensaron en algo para que no se viniera todo abajo, pero igual Japser llegó a la conclusión de que esa noche terminaría por confesarle a Alice que estaba peleando de nuevo y sus amigos lo ayudaron para engañarla. Probablemente eso haría que ella no sólo se decepcionara de él, sino también de los otros chicos y lamentaba que tuvieran que ser así las cosas… pero si debía elegir entre mantenerla segura o a su lado, no había elección real que hacer.

- Ya era hora. –les dijo rose tan pronto como Bella abrió la puerta y entraron, esta vez Jasper tenía una marca roja en el pómulo izquierdo.

- Nos entretuvimos, lo siento. –se disculpó Emmett mientras buscaba su mano, la encontró, pero de todas formas sintió la resistencia.

- ¿Dónde estaban? –inquirió Rosalie mientras veía la indecisión de sus dos amigas.

- Fuimos a estiraros un poco. Estoy iniciando a los chicos en las finas artes del foot ball. –bromeó Emmett y estableció su coartada.

- No se ensuciaron. –habló por fin Bella notando que todos iban tan impecables como cuando salieron de sus casas.

- Apenas vamos empezando. –se encogió de hombros Edward y sonrió.

- ¿qué hicieron ustedes? –preguntó Jasper deseando desviar la atención, aunque sabía que era en vano.

- Preguntarnos qué han estado haciendo a nuestras espaldas. –le contestó Rosalie soltando a Emmett.

- Absolutamente nada. –se defendió él.

- No te creo. –le contestó la rubia.

- Yo tampoco -agregó Bella, quien ya estaba más que convencida de las teorías paranoicas de Alice, y miró a Edward preguntándole qué era eso en lo que le mentía.

- No pasa nada. –aseguró él y escuchó suspirar a Jasper.

- No tiene caso. –les dijo el rubio y miró a Alice, ella no había dicho ni una palabra, pero sus ojos lo expresaban bien. Con todo el dolor del mundo quitó el brazo con el que le rodeaba los hombros y en su fuero interno se despidió de ella y se preparó para ser un hombre que enfrenta las consecuencias de sus actos. – No mientan más, sólo se van a buscar problemas. –se dirigió a sus dos amigos y ambos intentaron decir algo, pero los silenció con un gesto de la mano. – Ellos han estado por ahí esperando a que yo regrese y darme una coartada cada vez que miento sobre lo que hago. Sólo me han estado ayudando. –les aclaró a Rosalie y Bella no deseando estropear sus relaciones también.

- ¿Y dónde has estado tú? –habló Alice por primera vez, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- Volví a pelear. Lo siento. Eso es quien soy, Alice. –le dijo en tono frío, deseando aparentar una fortaleza que no tenía, esa de liberarla como si nada.

- Lo supuse. –murmuró ella. – Y no me lo dijiste. Como siempre. –le sonrió de manera muy tenue y muy triste.

- Lo siento. Nunca lo entenderías. –se encogió de hombros la miró a los ojos viendo como los de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. –negó con la cabeza y se preguntó qué hacer.

Eso era un patrón, no le quedaban dudas. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, una y otra vez… era algo que jamás cambiaría. La joven mujer pensó que era capaz de entenderlo todo por el amor que le tenía a Jasper, pero eso no era capaz de manejarlo. Compresiva, sí, tonta, jamás. No iba a quedarse amándolo sin confianza, a ser sólo la que lo espera por las noches con una sonrisa sin conocerlo de verdad.

- ¡Pues nunca lo va a entender si no se lo explicas! –dijo Emmett exasperado y Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada, él no deseaba que Alice se preocupara, no quería que los problemas que él creó la alcanzaran.

- Lo que le cuente o no, es mi decisión. –declaró Jasper.

-Claro. Qué tan estúpido eres, también es tu decisión. –se burló su amigo. – Mírala, Jasper, ya no es una niña que tengas que proteger.

- Basta. –interrumpió Alice. – Es una tontería discutir así. –les dijo sintiendo que el dolor se mezclaba con ira y cómo todo eso podía terminar muy mal, no sólo para ella y Jasper, sino para todos sus amigos. Respiró profundo y los vio a todos, después, se dio cuenta de que en realidad sólo podía tomar dos opciones.

Sonaría lógico dejarlo todo por la paz, marcharse de ahí y de la vida de Jasper. Podía superar lo sucedido y esperar a que alguien que sí confiara en ella apareciera en su camino. Pero también podría luchar por lo que amaba, por él. Muchas veces le hacían burla porque siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, aún a costa de manipular a los demás con sentimientos de culpa. Pues esta vez no iba a rendirse, no luego de que el destino lo pusiera otra vez en su camino.

- Ustedes dos, tienen suerte de que no tenga tiempo para desquitarme, pero esperen… porque la venganza es dulce y esto no se va a quedar así. –les dijo a Edward y Emmett, y aunque ambos tuvieron un escalofrío, sabían que ella no estaba enojada. – Rose, Bella. Gracias… de no ser por ustedes… no sé qué habría hecho. Recuerden que los chicos son tontos, pero sólo quisieron ayudar a un amigo. –les dijo a las dos y ellas asintieron, sonriendo al ver su determinación. – Y tú, Jasper, si te importo en lo más mínimo, ven conmigo.

Alice no se detuvo a ver si él la seguía, estaba muy convencida de que así era. Tomó su bolso y salió del departamento, luego bajó las escaleras con los pasos masculinos detrás de los propios. Una vez fuera del edificio se plantó junto a la puerta del copiloto y esperó paciente a que Jasper se la abriera, después, entró y se preparó para que ese momento fuera uno de los más importantes de su vida.

- Estoy esperando una explicación. Y más te vale que sea buena. –lo amenazó cuando encendió el motor.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique? –preguntó él aún desconcertado por su actitud.

- Por qué estás peleando de nuevo. Y por qué te esforzaste tanto porque yo no lo supiera. Fue bastante tonto de tu parte pensar que no iba a notar todas las heridas.

- Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. –aseguró él y luego suspiró. – Supongo que puedo decirte la verdad y esperar que lo entiendas, o no decir nada y perderte para siempre ¿cierto?

- Me alegra que nos estemos entendiendo. –le habló muy firme, contenta porque algo en su interior le dijo que Jasper no tenía elección consciente que hacer, nunca se arriesgaría a perderla así nada más. La amaba demasiado para eso, justo como ella a él.

- Pero no esperes detalles morbosos. –le advirtió mientras conducía y se daba cuenta del extraño clima emocional. Momentos antes todo era pena y dolor, pero ahora las cosas iban en un rumbo totalmente distinto. Ya no se sentía como si fueran sus últimos momentos juntos, al contrario, le parecía que estaban más unidos que nunca. - ¿Recuerdas la noche en que te asaltaron? –le preguntó y miró de reojo su reacción.

- Sí. –contestó extrañada porque eso saliera a colación si desde hacía días que ni se le pasaba por la mente ese hecho.

- Fueron los hombres de María, la organizadora de las peleas. Ella me llamó esa noche. Ella deseaba que yo volviera a trabajar para ella y cuando se dio cuenta de que vivimos juntos supo mi punto débil. Ella me conoce demasiado bien y sabe que eres lo único con lo que podría obligarme a hacer su voluntad. Yo haría lo que fuera por ti. Y es por eso que regresé a pelear, para que se mantenga lejos. No te lo dije porque no quiera que estés asustada, ni que le busques una solución… porque la verdad no la hay. –contó a grandes rasgos la situación omitiéndole esos detalles que prometió no decir.

Luego se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino. Alice iba sorprendida, dudando entre preguntar más o no, entre golpearlo por tonto o besarlo como agradecimiento. También trató de recordar mejor a esa mujer que sólo vio una vez antes… a ella a la que ahora odiaba. Mientras, Jasper pensó en todas las cosas que pasó desde que volvió a sus viejos tiempos. La forma en que todavía disfrutaba la adrenalina del momento, la manera en que temía ser en monstruo sediento de sangre y violencia por eso. Sin embargo, no todo era igual porque ahora omitía sus usuales dosis de droga posteriores a cada encuentro, a eso no regresaría nunca. E la misma forma pensó en todas las veces que tuvo que rechazar a María, cómo ella se molestaba cuando él no caía rendido por sus encantos como mucho tiempo atrás.

- Lo siento, no quise que nada de esto pasara. –se disculpó el joven mientras apagaba el auto en la entrada de su edificio de departamentos.

Se bajó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo, subieron las escaleras y entraron en ese sitio que era su hogar. Ahí se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y, por fin, Alice volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no sólo llevas a la policía y que vean las peleas? –lo cuestionó.

- Ella da grandes aportaciones a los funcionarios correctos. Es muy inteligente, Alice, la ley nunca podría tocarla.

- ¿Y si nos vamos de la ciudad?

- Alice. Te dieron hace poco tu propia línea de ropa, es lo que siempre has querido. No te voy a pedir que te mudes justo ahora. Además, aquí esta nuestra familia. –le aseguró pensando en sus amistades que eran como hermanos y hermanas, y en Carlisle y Esme, los padres adoptivos de todos.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a seguir peleando hasta que te lesionen como a Emmett? –inquirió sintiéndose acorralada, dejó su bolso en un sillón y se sentó, pero nunca perdió contacto visual con Jasper, quien fue y se sentó a su lado, tomándola de las manos.

- Eso no va a pasar. Algo se me va a ocurrir, sólo estoy ganando tiempo mientras tanto. –le aseguró con total sinceridad, con sus ojos claros clavados en los oscuros de ella, como siempre, en perfecta sintonía.

- Lo siento. Todo es mi culpa. –le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, intentando contener algunas lágrimas, agotada por el frenesí de emociones que ahora se habían transformado en puro miedo.

- No digas eso. –le pidió acercándola a su cuerpo con mucha delicadeza. – Tú eres la que me ha salvado. Es por ti que mi vida tiene sentido, Alice. Lamento todo lo que hice, el habértelo ocultado… todo. También lamento mucho que hayas terminado involucrada con gente como ella. Pero lo voy a arreglar. Te lo juro. –le confesó al final y besó su cabello, haciéndose la promesa de que a cualquier precio la mantendría segura, porque la amaba.

**&...&...**

Cuando Alice despertó sintió la luz sobre sus ojos y el vacío junto a su cuerpo. Jasper no estaba y eso no era normal. De inmediato aparecieron en su mente los recuerdos del día anterior… la angustia, la verdad, la pelea, el entendimiento, la reconciliación. Esa era la primera vez que se despertaba sin él luego de que hicieran el amor. Suspiró preguntándose si esa no era una mala señal.

Se puso de pie y se envolvió con una bata de satín color rosa, fue lo primero que encontró. Caminó por el pasillo y escuchó ruido proveniente de la habitación que Jasper usaba de gimnasio. Al entrar lo encontró haciendo pesas, estaba cubierto en sudor y por su expresión se dio cuenta de que estaba esforzándose al máximo.

- Buenos días. –lo saludó con una media sonrisa, aún desconcertada por haber despertado sola.

- Lo siento, no quise levantarte tan temprano. –le dijo él y dejó lo que esaba haciendo y acercarse para darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

- ¿No podías dormir? –inquirió ella sabiendo que ese no era el problema.

- Más bien tuve una revelación. Ya sé cómo librarme de María. Pero tengo que estar en forma. Desde que dejé de pelear hace tiempo, he perdido condición. –le explicó y le sonrió un poco antes de despeinarle el cabello como caricia.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea? –ella le tomó la mano sintiendo un nudo que le oprimía el pecho, clara señal de que no le gustaría nada.

- Voy a darle lo que quiere. Me quiere ahí, quiere que pelee, pues bien eso voy a hacer. Voy a destrozar a todos y cada uno de mis contrincantes. –le aclaró con fuego azul en la mirada y ella se alarmó más.- No entiendo cómo pueda eso ayudar, pero definitivamente, no. –replicó Alice asustada.

- Siempre tuve cierto código de honor. Nunca quise lesionar a nadie de manera permanente, a pesar de que no recibí las mismas cortesías. Pues de ahora en adelante cada tipo que se me pare enfrente va a necesitar meses antes de volver a caminar. Si María se queda sin peleadores, pierde dinero. Es tan simple que no sé cómo no lo vi antes. –se rió un poco pero sin alegría, sólo de manera irónica.

- No Jasper. Tú vas a ir a herirlos pero ellos podrían lastimarte… podrían… de verdad lastimarte.

- Para evitar eso es que tengo que ponerme en forma de nuevo. –se acercó y le besó la frente antes de salir de la habitación para der por concluida su plática.

Él supo que alice estaría en contra desde el instante mismo en que concibió su plan. Pero era lo único que tenía a la mano. Iba a jugárselo todo, a obligar a María a no quererlo ahí. Y así… a costa de lo que fuera, mantendría segura a Alice.

**&...&...**

Una semana después de que Jasper decidiera qué hacer estaba por poner en práctica su plan. Esa noche peleaba contra alguien difícil, pero lo lograría, iba a destrozarlo hasta que no pudiera recuperarse al 100% nunca más. Quizás si el karma existía, o si un día debía pagar pos sus pecados… en ese caso las cuentas no serían a su favor… pero lo estaba haciendo para mantener segura a la mujer que amaba y a cambio de eso… todo valía la pena.

Como cada nueva pelea, Edward y Emmett decidieron acompañarlo, sólo que esta vez sus novias tenían pleno conocimiento de dónde estaban, tanto como Alice sabía qué estaba haciendo él… aunque ella se quedó enojada y preocupada, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- ¿Crees que debimos dejarlo hacer esto? –le preguntó Emmett a Edward cuando miraban el combate y lo duro que parecía.

- No hubiéramos podido detenerlo. –replicó el otro igual de tenso que su amigo.

Alrededor los gritos de todos los espectadores emocionados armaban un barullo impresionante, al parecer el regreso de Jasper y sus victorias estaba dando de qué hablar en el mundo bajo de las peleas callejeras y esta noche en especial, el Mayor Whitlock estaba dando un gran espectáculo, aunque sólo sus dos amigos eran conscientes de que sus intenciones eran de lo más deshonestas.

Esta vez la pelea no duró tanto, muy pronto Jasper se encargó de destrozarle la rodilla a su oponente y éste ya no pudo levantarse, él sólo bajó del ring y tomó sus cosas muy dispuesto a irse de ahí con el mal sabor de boca. Emmett y Jasper lo siguieron hasta el auto en silencio, pudiendo sentir el aura llena de ira que tenía, Jasper se odiaba a sí mismo esa noche.

Cuando lo dejaron sano y salvo, o más bien prácticamente intacto, en su departamento él dijo un seco "gracias" y se bajó del auto para llegar a casa, donde Alice lo esperaría con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y él no tendría cara para decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque su plan marchara sobre ruedas. En cuanto entró ella estaba ahí envolviéndolo por la cintura.

- Estoy bien. –le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y besando su cabello.

Alice sólo se quedó suspirando de alivio y preocupación al mismo tiempo, Jasper la consoló y le aseguró que las cosas estarían perfectas, aunque no le pudo ocultar su aura oscura.

**&...&...**

Casi tres meses después la misma rutina se repetía cada semana, sólo que a Alice se le figuraba que con cada hombre mal herido que dejaba atrás Jasper, también se le quedaba una parte de espíritu carcomido por la culpa. Esa noche de viernes Jasper llegó directo con María para informarse quién sería su contrincante igual que siempre, mientras Edward y Emmett esperaban afuera.

- No lo conoces. –le dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa y el semblante de superioridad más marcado que antes. – Es una sorpresa, me costó trabajo encontrar a alguien a tu altura. Hoy va a ser un combate tan especial que voy a ir a ver cómo recupero todo lo que me has hecho perder con tu comportamiento últimamente.

- Tú me querías de regreso. Ya sabes que eres libre de mandarme al demonio cuando quieras. –contestó él.

- Oh… claro. Lo olvidaba. Esta es tu última noche. No quiero volver a verte nunca más después de hoy. –su tono de voz amenazador hizo que Jasper comprendiera muchas cosas.

- Siempre y cuando eso incluya que nunca se le acerquen tus hombres a Alice.

- Ni tú ni ella existirán para mí. –luego de hablar se dio la media vuelta y empezó a hablar por teléfono, él lo entendió como su señal y salió de la oficina.

Como siempre él y sus amigos fueron en silencio hasta llegar al cuadrilátero, una vez ahí él se quitó la camisa y se descalzó antes de hacer algunos movimientos de calentamiento mientras intentaba no prestarle atención a todo el público que ya se congregaba a su alrededor ni al hecho de que su oponente todavía no estuviese ahí.

- ¿Alguien difícil hoy? –preguntó Emmett al notar su semblante extraño.

- Alguien nuevo. Traído especialmente para hacerme pagar todo lo que he hecho. –les dijo con la seguridad de que hoy María le había tendido una trampa y su oponente no tenía como misión ganar, sino lastimarlo lo suficiente para que no quedara en condiciones de volver a pelear nunca más.

- Lo vas a vencer como a todos. –aseguró Emmett lleno de confianza.

- Eso espero. –suspiró, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que más allá de las condiciones en las que terminara esa noche, Alice estaba a salvo.

Pocos monutos después María apareció y con sus enormes guardaespaldas armados se quedó muy cerca del cuadrilátero, en el mejor lugar para apreciar la pelea. Y muy poco tiempo después Jasper vio a un tipo enorme, musculoso y joven, más joven que él, tenía el cabello oscuro y la expresión de maldad. María le dijo que no lo conocía, pero se equivocó. Jasper ya se había enfrentado a Félix en el pasado.

De inmediato recordó aquella ocasión. Para ese momento él ya tenía algo de experiencia en ese medio, fue a un viaje de negocios y se contactó con Lucy, la amiga de María que los había presentado. Esa chica con la que pensaba pasar una noche, quien finalmente lo enredó en una pelea con Félix, que en ese tiempo más delgado e inexperto perdió después de dar una buena batalla.

- Dijiste que no lo conocía. –le habló alto a María para que lo escuchara. Ella en respuesta se encogió de hombros y le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Lo conoces? –peguntó Edward con la vista fija en el imponente tipo que ya sin camisa ni zapatos se iba subiendo al ring.

- Le gané hace muchos años y no lo tomó nada bien. Además, no pelea limpio. Supongo que será justo. –sonrió una última vez, aunque para nada estaba alegre, y subió también por las cuerdas. Entonces, todo comenzó.

Desde el primer momento fue obvio para toda la multitud que ambos iban en serio. Cada golpe era dado con la mayor fuerza y en los peores ángulos, en esos que hacían exclamar de dolor al otro y nadie podía imaginar soportar tanto dolor. Jasper utilizó todas sus mañas y sus músculos, esperaba que ese tipo resentido siguiera siendo el mismo de años atrás, pero no fue así. Había mejorado. Ahora de seguro contaba con mucha más experiencia, pues no le estaba resultado fácil, al contrario, era un reto no ser golpeado y conectar sus impactos.

- Ya no es tan fácil ¿cierto? –le dijo Félix de repente antes de darle una patada en el cráneo que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo tiró al suelo, luego se e dejó caer encima golpeándole la espalda en el mismo sitio en que muchos meses atrás le fracturaran alguna vértebra. Jasper gritó. – No soy el mismo de antes. Además, ahora tengo mejor incentivo. –le murmuró en el oído y luego e tomó el cabello y lo alzó un poco, muy dispuesto a estrellarlo contra la lona. – Dicen que tu novia es adorable, pequeña y atractiva. Y yo estaré ahí para consolarla, para hacer que se olvide de ti. –en cuanto terminó esas palabras golpeó contra el suelo la cabeza de Jasper una vez y después se dio el lujo de levantarse riendo.

Cuando Jasper lo escuchó mencionar a Alice todo lo demás dejó de importarle y le encontró un nuevo sentido a las palabras de María "Ni tú ni ella existirán para mí", claro ella no movería un dedo, pero ya le había dejado encargado hacer el trabajo a su nuevo empleado. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Si él perdiera la pelea, si lo lesionaran para siempre, inclusive si esa noche terminara su vida… eso podría soportarlo porque se lo tenía bien merecido. Pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que Alice quedara sola a merced de ese tipo. Sólo eso fue lo que le dio vitalidad para reponerse después de que su cráneo sufriera un impacto terrible contra el piso, aunque su cuerpo ya estaba muy debilitado.

**&...&...**

Alice iba sentada al lado de Rosalie, quien conducía por calles desiertas a esa hora de la madrugada. Iban camino al hospital. Unos minutos antes Bella recibió llamada de Edward y pasaron de estar las tres sentadas en silencio a moverse, tenían que estar con los chicos, con Jasper. Ella no sabían qué tan mal estaba porque ellos tampoco, les avisaron en cuanto lo dejaron en manos del personal de la sala de urgencias, pero nada se veía bien.

Cuando al fin llegaron Alice todavía iba en silencio y se quedó así, nada más cuestionando a sus amigos con la mirada en el momento en que estuvieron cerca de ellos. Las expresiones sombrías de ambos no le resultaron un buen augurio, de hecho, sólo incrementaron el mal presentimiento que la acompañó toda la noche.

- No nos han dicho nada. –les aclaró Edward.

- ¿Va a venir Carlisle? –preguntó Bella, pues ese era el hospital donde él trabajaba y no estaba de guardia.

- Sí. Ness fue a quedarse con mamá y él viene para acá. –contestó el chico de cabello bronce.

- Todo va a estar bien. –dijo Emmett y abrazó a Alice con ánimos de consolarla, aunque la seriedad poco usual en él delató que no creía eso, pero ella seguía como ausente. En ese momento se acercó un médico.

- ¿Familiares del señor Whitlock? –preguntó.

- Somos nosotros. –aseguró Rosalie muy dispuesta a hacerse pasar por su hermana si era necesario, ya alguna vez les funcionó esa treta durante su niñez.

- Además de las contusiones menores, encontramos una hemorragia, hay que pasarlo a cirugía inmediatamente. –les dijo con la mirada seria. Uno a uno asintieron, todos menos Alice. - ¿Hay alguien que pudiera firmar la autorización? –todos miraron a la noche de su amigo, pero ella no dio signos de estar en este planeta.

- Yo lo haré. –intervino Rosalie y extendió la mano para que le entregara los papeles que llevaba en las manos.

- Usted es familiar del señor. –quiso asegurarse el médico.

- Soy su hermana. –le entregaron las hojas y le indicaron dónde firmar, ella lo hizo sin dudarlo.

- Soy hijo del Dr. Cullen, él viene hacia acá ¿podríamos esperarlo' –preguntó Edward pues confiaba más en su padre que en cualquier otro.

- No sería conveniente, la hemorragia está en su cerebro, es una carrera contra el tiempo. –aseguró y esperó a que Edward asintiera, aunque con esas noticias nadie fue capaz de procesar alguna palabra. - ¿Hay alguna duda que pueda responder? –les preguntó viendo su shock y todos se quedaron igual de quietos. – cualquier cosa estoy adentro. –se disculpó y entró para perderse detrás de unas puertas.

Después de eso nadie se movió, casi ni parecía que estuvieran respirando. Los chicos vieron a su amigo pelear, ser golpeado, lo vieron ganar al final apenas manteniéndose en pie. También lo cargaron hasta el auto y lo llevaron al hospital, vieron cómo convulsionó mientras lo metían a la sala de urgencias… pero nunca se imaginaron eso. Ninguno era médico pero de todas formas el tener una hemorragia en el cerebro les sonó como a sentencia de muerte, como a que si lograba sobrevivir ya nunca sería él mismo.

**&...&...**

**Jasper POV**

De repente fui consciente de la música a mi alrededor. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía la luz sobre ellos, quise abrirlos como otras veces, pero no pude. También percibí la molestia en todo mi cuerpo, era como si deseara moverme, estirarme, pero no lo lograra. Odiaba eso, estar así encerrado, apartado del mundo. No era la primera vez que estaba así, pero tampoco podía recordar con claridad otras ocasiones y no tenía idea de qué me llevó a ese lugar. Tal vez un accidente, quizás una sobredosis… no lo sé.

La música a mi alrededor bajó su volumen y lo lamenté un poco, era interesante y relajante. Y pensé en Rosalie. Fue como simplemente saber algo. Era ella la que ponía esa música. A mi lado escuché pasos y luego alguien tomar mi mano, la piel suave como la de una mujer, sí, debe ser Rose.

- Deberías abrir los ojos hoy. –me dijo con la voz triste y luego sentí una caricia en mi rostro. - ¿Hoy sí me vas a responder Jasper? ¿Abrirías los ojos? ¿Apretarías mi mano? –habló algo rápido y yo intenté obedecerla, quise mirarla, pero no pude, lo único que logré hacer fue sostener su mano con más fuerza. – entonces me estás escuchando. –me dijo ahora más alegre. – Vamos, abre los ojos, por favor. –lo intenté de nuevo pero nada, seguía atrapado aquí dentro. – Ojalá pudieras hablarme, Jasper. –suspiró y continuó a mi lado, acariciando mi rostro.

Después de eso ella siguió intentando y yo también. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, pero a mí se me hizo eterno. Conforme fui tratando de recobrar control de mi cuerpo, sentí como si avanzara un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Mi mente también se espejó más y comencé a preocuparme por Alice.

Sería muy lógico que ella estuviera aquí, porque sé que me ama. Pero también entendería que si llegué aquí por alguna estupidez… ella se hubiera enfadado. O que simplemente una mujer joven, hermosa y exitosa no desee estar con un vegetal como yo. Cuando la curiosidad se hizo insoportable me concentré en hablar, quizás abrir los ojos no funcionaría nunca, pero si lograba articular su nombre, Rose me diría algo. Me esforcé en eso, puse ahí todo lo que tenía y al final, después de muchos intentos, escuché mi propia voz ronca pronunciar el nombre de la mujer que amaba.

- ¿Alice? –preguntó Rosalie asombrada de que estuviera comunicándome. – Jasper, me estás escuchando. –dijo maravillada pero me decepcioné porque no me diera la explicación que le pedí. – Dios mío, Jasper… ella no está aquí. Ella no puede. Algo pasó después de que peleaste contra ese tal Félix.

Las palabras de Rosalie dispararon algo en mi mente. Un recuerdo. La imagen de un tipo grande de cabellos oscuros se me vino a la mente y reviví escenas de una pelea entre él y yo. Mi última pelea. Pero nada tuvo un significado verdadero hasta que recordé sus palabras "Dicen que tu novia es adorable, pequeña y atractiva. Y yo estaré ahí para consolarla, para hacer que se olvide de ti."

- Jasper. –dijo Rosalie extrañada, quizás porque ahora sí estaba apretando su mano con fuerza, esa ira que se había disparado nada más de pensar en que ese imbécil hubiera podido hacerle algo a Alice. – Abre los ojos. –me ordeno esta vez con la voz firme. - ¿Quieres que te cuente de Alice' ¿O quieres saber qué sucedió con Félix? ¿Recuerdas la pelea? –supuse que estaba hablando al azar, buscando qué fue lo que me hizo reaccionar así y quizás funcionó porque cada una de sus palabras me despertó un poco más, hasta que al fin, deslumbrado por la claridad del día, abrí los ojos. – Jas… mírame. –dijo aliviada y me enfoqué en su rostro.

- Alice. –murmuré con trabajos y comencé a ser muy consciente de una especie de manguera que entraba por mi nariz y era muy desagradable.

- Ella está descansando, Bella la está cuidando, ella no puede estar aquí. –me explicó y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, ahí me preocupé más y mil dudas me surgieron en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó? –murmuré de forma extraña.

- Te voy a explicar, pero antes necesito que te vea un doctor. Carlisle está de turno, voy a llamarlo. – descolgó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó unos números, yo no deseaba que me revisaran, sólo quería mis respuestas, pero fue muy rápida. – Carlisle Jasper despertó, necesito que vengas. –habló rápido y luego esperó unos momentos. – Está bien. –colgó y volcó de nuevo toda su atención en mí. - ¿Puedes ver bien? ¿Te duele algo?

- ¿Dónde está Alice? –pregunté ignorándola, sólo me interesaba ser de la mujer que amaba, de ella por quien temía.

- Te lo dije, está descansando. –me repitió, pero supe que algo más había atrás de eso. – tú tienes que estar bien para verla. –me dijo y no entendía ¿por qué no podría ella venir aquí? ¿De verdad la habrían lastimado? Pero me quedó muy claro que no iba a decirme más en ese momento, así que me quedé en silencio hasta que muy poco después entró Carlisle.

Inició con preguntas y a pedirme que hiciera cosas sencillas. Yo no deseaba perder tiempo en eso, pero no me darían las respuestas que necesitaba hasta asegurarse de los daños permanentes que tenía, de todas formas algo muy dentro de mí me gritaba que cualquier cosa mala que me sucediera la tenía bien merecida. Al final, Rosalie le dijo al padre de Edward que tenían que explicarme de Alice, y eso se me hizo peor augurio, si ella no deseaba hacerlo sola.

- La verdad fui yo quien le dijo que no viniera. –me confesó Carlisle poniéndose muy serio.

- Y entre todos nos hemos turnado para mantenerla en casa. –afirmó Rosalie.

- ¿Alguien la atacó? ¿La han estado siguiendo? –les pregunté.

- No es eso. A ella la sobrepasaron sus emociones. Tuvo una crisis nerviosa y fue necesario darle sedantes. Estuvo internada aquí una noche. –me explicó Carlisle y de inmediato pensé en cómo antes Alice hace muchos años intentó quitarse la vida, eso me preocupó más.

- Su intuición la sobrepasó cuando tú estuviste más grave hace cuatro días. –dijo Rosalie. Mi pelea fue hace una semana y según me contaron ese tiempo tuve más posibilidades de morir que de otra cosa, en realidad no estaban seguros de que pudiera despertar y todavía no sabíamos si tenía algún tipo de secuela oculta. – Pensó que ibas a morir… -susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Todavía le estoy dando algunos medicamentos. Pero creo que todo lo que necesita es verte. –me aseguró Carlisle, pero su expresión aún era triste.

- Quiero ir. – no era una petición, pero ellos lo tomaron así.

- Aún no puedes. Estás vivo de milagro, Jasper. Te hicieron cirugía, te removieron un pedazo de cráneo y lo volvieron a poner. Y no sé cómo es posible que no tengas otros daños graves, ni siquiera un hueso fracturado. –me reprendió con severidad.

- Puedo llamar a Bella, ella y Edward pueden traerla aquí. –me ofreció Rosalie.

- ¿Estás seguro de que le hará bien verme? ¿Aunque esté en estas condiciones? –le pregunté a Carlisle, pues no le haría más daño del que ya le había hecho.

- Creo que verte despierto y hablando le hará bien. –sonrió. – Rose, ve a llamar a Bella mientras me quedo aquí examinando a fondo a Jasper. Te alcanzo en la sala de espera.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien. –dijo ella y me besó la frente antes de salir.

**FIN Jasper POV**

**&...&...**

Bella estaba sentada en la sala del departamento de Jasper y Alice, su amiga se encontraba dormida con la aveza en su regazo, hacía un rato que pudo conciliar el sueño y eso la alegraba, pero al mismo tiempo la tenía preocupada porque desde que Jasper estaba en el hospital Alice no era la misma. A veces estaba como ausente, en otras ocasiones la veía tan nerviosa que le daba miedo que intentara una locura… y de vez en cuando dormía durante horas ininterrumpidamente. De repente el teléfono sonó y ella lo contestó rápido, temiendo que despertara a la otra chica y comenzara de nuevo un frenesí.

- ¿Hola? –saludó en voz baja.

- Bella, soy yo. –escuchó a Rosalie del otro lado de la línea. – Jasper está despierto, está bien, quiere ver a Alice.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamó sorprendida.

- Fue hace unos minutos, Carlisle está ahí. Parece que todo está bien, pero quiere salir de aquí para ver a Alice. Tienes que traerla. Dile a Edward que vaya y vienen los tres, no intentes tomar un taxi con ella. –la advertencia de Rose pudo sonar un poco ruda, pero en verdad estaba preocupada porque Alice tuviese otra crisis nerviosa en medio de la calle y sin nadie con la suficiente fuerza para retenerla.

- Está bien. Ahora lo llamo. Cualquier cosa me avisas.

- Date prisa. –luego colgó y Bella le habló a Edward, contenta porque Alice no se hubiera despertado.

- Edward. –le dijo cuando contestó.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él en respuesta temiendo que las cosas se le hubiesen salido de control.

- Estoy perfectamente. Rose me avisó que Jasper está bien, está despierto. ¿Puedes pasar a recogernos para llevar a Alice?

- Increíble. Claro, estoy ahí en diez minutos. –prometió y terminó también la llamada.

Para Bella el tiempo de espera se empezó a hacer eterno, tanto así que antes de que se cumpliera el plazo le acarició el cabello a su amiga y la llamó varias veces hasta que ella abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente, aún adormilada, hasta ese momento llegó Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Alice viéndolos extrañada mientras se acomodaba el cabello, a ambos les dio la impresión de que parte de su mente no se encontraba ahí.

- Jasper pidió verte. –le dijo Bella sonriendo.

- No entiendo. –contestó pasándose un poco la mano por los cabellos para acomodárselos, sus amigos se preocuparon, odiaban verla así, como adormecida todo el tiempo.

- Jasper está bien y quiere que vayas a verlo. –explicó Edward. – Te vamos a llevar al hospital para que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Ven. -sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la tomó de la mano y la haló para que se levantara.

- Jasper… está bien… -murmuró entendiendo por fin qué estaba pasando.

- A eso nos referíamos. Vamos, date prisa. –la apuró Bella y los tres abandonaron el departamento.

El camino fue eterno y muy corto al mismo tiempo, iban en silencio y Alice derramaba lágrimas de puro alivio. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ella estaba convencida de que Jasper no lo lograría, lo vio morir tantas veces en sus visiones que pasó el dolor de perderlo como si fuera real y ya no tenía esperanzas. Cuando llegaron al hospital ella casi corrió hasta el ascensor y al estar en su piso pasó de largo a Rosalie en la sala de espera y entró sin tocar, ahí también ignoró la presencia de Carlisle, quien al verla le sonrió y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí para darles privacidad.

Cuando estuvieron de frente fue como si se volvieran a encontrar después de otros diez años de ausencia, de creer que nunca más lograrían verse ni tocarse. Y toda la prisa que ambos tuvieron momentos antes… desapareció. Con pasos tranquilos Alice se acercó al borde de la cama con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y le extendió una mano. Él la observó y la encontró hermosa, con cuidado entrelazó sus dedos y se dio cuenta de que ese día era otro nuevo inicio en su vida.

**FiN...**

* * *

Hello! Un mes después! sí... fue eterno y aún así dejé cabos sueltos, pero eso se aclarará más adelante. el próximo drabble es el último, el de Rose. Creo que no me tomará tanto tiempo porque todo está fríamente calculado! Espero les haya gustado el de Jasper. si tienen un momento, un review! Coemntarios, dudas, aclaraciones, pedradas! Cuídense mucho!Y mil grax a todas x leer!


	27. Rosalie

**I carry your heart with me**

Llevo tu corazón conmigo

* * *

Hello! Emmm... primero nada de Crepúsculo es mío! Segundo, agradecerles por tener paciencia para estos pequeños drabbles!

Acotaciones:

**&...&...** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Rose POV**

Este día era uno de esos que tanta falta nos hacía a todos. Sólo relajarnos y divertirnos. Aprovechando que el invierno estaba por terminarse y los días se volvían más calurosos organizamos una pequeña fiesta en la piscina de Esme y Carlisle, pues teníamos mucho que festejar. Por una vez… nuestras vidas estaban en orden.

Alice y Jasper seguían viviendo juntos y su relación marchaba tan bien como siempre. Ella diseñaba su propia línea de ropa y él había vuelto al trabajo completamente recuperado luego de esa pelea que en la que ganó su libertad, pero casi pierde la vida. Ellos no hablaban de matrimonio, pero en ningún momento su relación flaqueaba.

Bella y Edward por otro lado ya iban muy cerca del altar. La fecha estaba pactada y aunque todavía faltaba un año, los preparativos habían iniciado, Alice, Esme y yo nos estábamos encargando de casi todo porque ella se aterraba cada vez que oía una palabra de eso. Además estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo trabajo en la edición de una revista, decía que le gustaba más que al anterior y se veía contenta. Edward irradiaba felicidad todo el tiempo, las únicas excepciones eran cuando Jacob andaba cerca con Ness, él lo toleraba mucho mejor que antes, pero aún no podía pensar que fueran amigos.

Además teníamos la tranquilidad de saber que Esme estaba bien. Nosotros nos enteramos del estado de su salud el día en que se internó para la cirugía, hace algunos meses, y desde entonces estuvimos preocupados, ella era como nuestra mamá. Pero se encontraba bien ahora, libre de esa enfermedad que amenazó su vida.

Emmett había vuelto a las líneas titulares del equipo, lo hizo contra todos los pronósticos médicos. Se las ingenió no sólo para caminar y recuperar su condición física, además entrenó otra vez hasta estar dentro de los privilegiados. Yo todavía me preocupaba en cada juego y luego durante las noches en que le dolía la espalda, pero esa era la vida que él amaba y yo lo apoyaría siempre.

Yo ya no modelaba tanto, no desde la boda. Y eso era por Emmett, él como regalo por la ocasión me regaló el lugar para montar el taller mecánico. Era un sitio con las instalaciones perfectas, lo demás fue sencillo y ahora me dedicaba más tiempo a estar ahí, sólo conservé una línea de ropa casual que me gustaba mucho y era el rostro y el cuerpo oficial de ellos. Mi vida estaba en paz y tranquila, llena de felicidad.

- Insisto en que me preocupas. –dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos de repente cuando llegó con una hielera y la dejó en el pasto a mi lado, los otros chicos acarreaban cosas también y las chicas terminaban de cambiarse, yo ya llevaba puesto el traje de baño.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –pregunté sin entender qué podría alarmarlo ahora.

- Has perdido peso. Tengo miedo de que estés saltándote comidas o vomitando a mis espaldas. –me dijo con sinceridad.

- Sabes que no es cierto. –repliqué. – Hoy voy a comer más sólo para darte gusto. –le sonreí y él se agachó para besarme.

- Esa es mi chica. –murmuró y se levantó para continuar trayendo cosas.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, en cómo estaba equivocado y no a la vez. Yo no estaba enferma, o por lo menos eso creía, porque sí había notado algunas cosas. A veces no deseaba comer o sí lo quería pero terminaba con náuseas o devolviendo el estómago. Ahora me daban asco cosas que antes no. En el trabajo he visto a muchas chicas caer por anorexia o bulimia, es algo común y con el tiempo aprendí a identificarlas… pero yo no me sentía obsesionada como ellas… aunque la verdad… a veces, sí me preocupaba.

**FIN ROSE POV**

La reunión inició como lo esperaron, conversando, con sol y música, se divirtieron, asaron carne, prepararon ensalada y circularon diferentes bebidas. También se burlaron de la insistencia de Edward de no tomar alcohol y de Bella que se mareaba al segundo sorbo, Alice y Jasper lucharon dentro del agua y él la dejó ganar. A la hora de repartirse sobre el pasto para comer Esme y Carlisle los acompañaron también.

- Toma. –le dio Emmett un plato a Rosalie, el cual tenía la misma cantidad que él iba a comer.

- ¿Estás loco? –preguntó anonadada, una cosa era comer más de lo habitual y otra muy diferente eso que él pretendía.

- Lo prometiste.

- Si me como todo esto, voy a acabar devolviéndolo. –se quejó observando toda la comida y empezando a sentir náuseas nada más de pensar en probarla.

- Pues ese es justamente mi punto, que algo así me temo.

- En realidad… -intervino Carlisle en la conversación a la que todos prestaban atención. – dudo mucho que su estómago tenga siquiera la capacidad de contener tanto volumen. –les habló dando su opinión médica.

- Gracias. –le respondió Rosalie sonriendo y después se dirigió otra vez a su esposo. - ¿Ves? No esperes que me lo termine. –le advirtió y comenzó con el primer bocado, sólo algo de lechuga para hacerse a la idea y darse cuenta de que sabía bien.

Después del pequeño desacuerdo todos siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad mientras conversaban y Rosalie hizo su mejor esfuerzo, todo en vano. Conforme fue comiendo cada bocado su estómago pareció empeñarse más en gritarle que no lo hiciera. Cuando se rindió empezó a jugar con la comida y a pensar en qué haría para que Emmett no notara que apenas lo había probado, además, tenía que luchar con sus ganas de ir corriendo al baño. Luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir peleando. Y se puso de pie con su plato.

- ¿Necesitas algo? –quiso saber Emmett para llevárselo.

- No. Sólo voy al baño. –le respondió sin verlo a los ojos pero pudo sentir muy bien la mirada de él clavada sobre su nuca mientras se alejaba.

De camino dejó el plato sobre una mesa de jardín y luego se perdió detrás de la puerta de entrada. Los demás se quedaron mirando a Emmett, quien tenía el seño fruncido y poco después se puso de pie y se detuvo a inspeccionar el plato, luego, empezó a caminar hasta la casa.

- Espera. Dale un minuto. –lo detuvo Alice.

- Claro, y la dejo que se siga matando así. –replicó enojado, todos lo vieron sin entender. – Está perdiendo peso, casi no come y estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que corre al baño mientras lo hace.

- Pero ella siempre hizo dietas sanas. –intentó Bella encontrar otra explicación diferente de la que Emmett estaba insinuando.

- Pues ya no es así. Pero no voy a dejar que lo siga haciendo.

- No la confrontes ahora, no con todos aquí. –le indicó Carlisle pensando en que él nunca había tratado casos de anorexia o bulimia, pero sí sabía algunas cosas.

- Deja que hablemos con ella. –le pidió Alice y se puso de pie mirando a Bella, ella hizo lo mismo.

Emmett aceptó sin estar muy convencido y volvió a tomar su lugar. Las dos chicas fueron y esperaron en la sala hasta que Rose apareció de nuevo, tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro pálido. Al notar la presencia de sus amigas suspiró y se acercó, muy segura de que era un comité designado a sacarle información que desafortunadamente ni ella conocía.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Alice.

- Sí. –contestó sin acercarse demasiado. - ¿Emmett las envió?

- No. Quería venir él. ¿Qué pasa Rosalie? Emmett nos dijo cosas. –preguntó Bella.

- Él cree que estoy enferma, que estoy exagerando con lo del peso. Pero está equivocado. –les replicó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No te has saltado comidas? ¿No has devuelto el estómago? –siguió con las preguntas.

- Nunca intencionalmente. –les dijo. – No de la forma en que él lo hace ver. –dio media vuelta para regresar al jardín.

- Estás más delgada y lo sabes. –habló Alice en voz alta.

- Entonces deberían felicitarme en lugar de estar pensando tonterías. –replicó sin mirar de nuevo a sus amigas que lejos de sentir que ayudaron, se quedaron con más dudas.

Rosalie volvió al jardín y ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que comía, tampoco buscó a Emmett ni hizo mucho contacto visual con nadie. Ahí la reunión dejó de tener ambiente festivo y poco después terminó. Ella y Emmett volvieron a casa en silencio, él todavía decidía cómo enfrentar la situación y ella estaba enojada, le parecía una falta total de confianza que nadie creyera en sus palabras.

La tarde se les pasó sumidos en el mismo silencio evasivo, casi ni se miraron y no hicieron nada juntos hasta el momento en que decidieron ir a dormir. Rose abrió uno de sus cajones para buscar una pijama y vio a Emmett vestido sólo con bóxers sentarse en el borde de la cama y poner la cabeza entre las manos. Ahí su escudo desapareció, el enojo dio paso al arrepentimiento, él estaba preocupado y ella sólo le ponía las cosas más difíciles. Rebuscó un poco más en el cajón por ganar tiempo y al final se le ocurrió algo y tomó una conjunto para dormir que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, fue al baño, se cambió y se soltó el cabello analizando su reflejo en el espejo un poco antes de salir muy dispuesta a hacer que esa noche todo lo que salió mal, acabara bien.

Respiró profundo y salió, Emmett continuaba en la misma posición así que no la vio acercarse, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Rose lo tomó ambas muñecas y las hizo a un lado, él levantó la mirada y ella se sentó en sus piernas mirándolo de frente. Sin una palabra, lo besó. Fue una caricia sensual y profunda que él correspondió sin dudar, puso sus manos en la cadera de la joven mientras ella lo atraía por el cuello y juntaba sus cuerpos, de inmediato pudo sentir la reacción masculina.

- ¿Me perdonas? –le murmuró Rosalie en el oído, también besándolo.

- Claro que sí. –respondió él con una sonrisa y recorrió sus piernas desnudas sintiendo la piel erizada a su paso.

Rosalie comenzó lentamente a llenarle de besos húmedos el cuello y los hombros mientras iniciaba un suave vaivén para incitarlo. Emmett sintió la forma en que lo provocaba y una exclamación de placer dejó sus labios. Con cuidado le quitó la prenda superior y cambió un poco los papales para ahora ser él quien la besara, quien recorriera su cuerpo marcando caminos.

Rosalie le acarició el cabello y la espalda sin dejar de mover sus caderas pues lo que en un inicio fue un juego, ahora se había transformado en pura necesidad, deseaba sentirlo más cerca, tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo unidos en un mismo ser.

- Emmett… -murmuró y él entendió lo que le pedía.

Con un movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la recostó sobre la cama, luego se quitó los bóxers y empezó a besarla otra vez desde los talones. Subió con cuidado y delicadeza por sus piernas suaves hasta la única prenda que llevaba puesta y ahí también la besó antes de quitarla. Teniéndola desnuda ante sí, no se resistió y dejó que sus dedos se escabulleran, jugando en su interior, la única reacción de Rosalie fue estremecerse y aferrar sus manos a la espalda desnuda del hombre que amaba.

Después Emmett regresó a besas su formas femeninas y se entretuvo así un rato, brindándole sensación y al mismo tiempo aumentando las propias, sumido sólo en el momento, en el amor y el placer. Hubiera podido quedarse así eternamente, pero el ritmo entrecortado de la respiración de Rosalie y el palpitar en su propio cuerpo lo hicieron dar el último paso.

Con cuidado se apocó para quedar sobre el cuerpo de su pareja y buscó la entrada a su paraíso personal. Lo hizo como siempre, suave y lento, dejándola acostumbrarse y disfrutar cada movimiento, como una danza lenta y sublime que terminó minutos después cuando juntos llegaron al punto más alto de sus sensaciones.

Se quedaron abrazados, recuperando el aliento y sintiendo el sueño que los invadía, pero aunque ya ninguno de los dos estuviera enojado, la preocupación de Emmett no se había disminuido y ni siquiera un poco, así que decidió volver a hablar esperando que el momento de maravillosa intimidad hubiera cambiado en algo la postura de su pareja.

- Rose… aún estoy preguntándome qué te pasa. –le murmuró viéndola a los ojos, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

- Tampoco sé qué me pasa. –contestó con sinceridad, no deseando tener más problemas. – No hago nada deliberadamente ¿puedes creerme eso? –preguntó temerosa de que no fuera así.

- Puedo creerlo. Pero entonces… deja que te lleve a un médico, no es normal que alguien tan delgada como tú, sólo pierda peso así… -le dijo frunciendo el seño, recordando los innumerables kilos menos que tuvo Esme cuando enfermó.

- Podría hablar con Carlisle… -accedió encontrando en ello un alivio… eso era algo fácil que haría para tranquilizar a Emmett, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupó ¿y qué tal si su enfermedad sí era mental?

- Dijo que mañana está de turno en el hospital, podemos ir a verlo ahí por si quiere hacerte análisis. –ofreció pensando en que no deseaba pasar un día más sin saber qué estaba sucediendo con la mujer que amaba.

- De acuerdo. –accedió con una sonrisa y lo besó para dar inicio a una experiencia más de puro amor e intimidad.

**&...&...**

- Me da gusto verlos. –los saludó el médico recibiéndolos en su consultorio en el hospital al día siguiente.

- A nosotros también. –respondió Rosalie pasándose con Emmett de la mano, la vedad estaba nerviosa.

- ¿En qué puedo ser de ayuda? –inquirió sabiendo bien de antemano por dónde iba el asunto.

- Emmett está preocupado porque he perdido peso últimamente. –se detuvo y suspiró. – Y yo también. Porque no he deseado hacerlo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Desde cuándo sucede esto?

- Dos meses… más o menos. No estoy tan segura. –respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Algo más? ¿Náuseas? –preguntó sabiendo que también había algo de eso.

- Sí. Muchas veces no tengo hambre cuando debería y en ocasiones… como ayer, tengo hambre y la comida se ve bien… pero en cuanto la pruebo inician las náuseas y termino devolviendo el estómago. –le explicó.

- La pérdida de peso debe ser por la falta de alimento. ¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Fiebre? ¿Dolor?

- No. Sólo… a veces me siento muy cansada, pero creo que es porque trabajo más que antes. –se encogió de hombros y sintió a Emmett apretar un poco más su mano, ella le correspondió igual.

- De acuerdo… me parecería prudente iniciar con una revisión general y unos análisis de sangre extensos, probablemente los resultados los tendrían mañana. –les ofreció y asintieron. – Siéntate ahí. –le pidió y ella se puso en la mesa de exploración, luego Carlisle inició con el chequeo médico.

Luego de explorarle los pulmones y el corazón le pidió que se recostara para hacer lo mismo con su abdomen. Ahí se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba demasiado delgada y se preocupó pues podía ser que estuviera enferma desde hace tiempo y que además no fuera algo fácil de diagnosticar. Cuando estuvo palpando su vientre sintió algo que definitivamente no debería estar ahí y se detuvo intentando delimitarlo con sus manos, inconscientemente frunció el seño y Emmett, que sostenía la mano de Rose, se asustó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo alarmado.

- Rosalie… ¿puedes sentir esto que estoy tocando?

- Sí. –afirmó dudando y abrió los ojos, pues en un intento por relajarse los había cerrado. -¿Qué es?

- No sé. –admitió con sinceridad y se quedó calculando las posibilidades. - ¿Te duele? – la cuestionó y ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo…? –preguntó Emmett aún alarmado, pidiendo permiso de ambos, ella asintió y él le guió la mano para que hiciera presión en el sitio donde se sentía la masa. – Es como… una bola… no sé…

- Rosalie… ¿estás segura que no has sentido nada diferente? ¿Dolor…? ¿Algo? –quiso asegurarse Carlisle.

- Muy segura. –contestó ahora más desconcertada que antes.

- Vamos a hacerte una radiografía entonces, para empezar. –se hizo a un lado y Emmett la ayudó a sentarse. – Espera. –le dijo pensando por primera vez en otra posible causa, aunque no era muy probable, tenía que asegurarse. - ¿Qué tan posible es que estés embarazada?

- No es posible. –dijo ella con seguridad y él asintió.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –inquirió pensando en que muchas veces las parejas pensaban eso justamente, cuando en realidad estaban equivocadas.

- Tengo un implante. –dijo Rosalie y le mostró la pequeña marca en la parte posterior de su brazo justo donde le habían puesto el pequeño dispositivo para evitar un embarazo.

- ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

- No lo sé… me dijeron que con esto podía perder mis periodos aunque no estuviera embarazada… creo que fue hace cuatro o cinco meses. No puedo estar embarazada, y mucho menos de tanto tiempo. –dijo ella muy segura, Emmett guardó silencio pensando en que si lo que le estaba sucediendo a Rosalie era algo así, se sentiría mil veces afortunado.

- Sólo por si acaso, olvidemos la radiografía y vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido, aunque no se sea embarazo puede ayudarnos.

Los miró a los ojos y ambos asintieron, después los llevó por los pasillos del hospital hasta el sitio donde otro médico realiza ese estudio, ellos esperaron afuera mientras Carlisle le explicaba a su colega el caso. Se estuvieron en silencio porque ambos estaban muy tensos, sólo se quedaron tomados de la mano hasta que Carlisle reapareció y les indicó que entraran. Rosalie se acostó y le pusieron un gel frío en el estómago, luego, empezaron con el estudio. Para ella y para Emmett las imágenes que aparecieron en la pantalla no tenían sentido.

- Pues… estás en lo correcto, Carlisle. –dijo el otro médico. – Felicidades, estás embarazada.

Al instante Carlisle sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Emmett, quien después de un par de segundos, mientras lo asimilaba, también sonrió ampliamente y volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, Rose no estaba enferma, no tenía peligro de perderla. Pero ella no dijo nada al inicio, ni siquiera quitó la expresión contrariada de antes.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –quiso saber la joven.

- Como tienes el implante, tu vejiga no está llena y ya ha pasado tiempo… es difícil saber con exactitud, pero… deben ser unas dieciocho semanas… pero has perdido peso y estás muy delgada, eso también puede influir… –le explicó el médico y dejó fija una imagen en la pantalla para poder señalar lo que iba diciendo. – Éste es el bebé… la imagen no es la mejor, pero es sólo uno y tiene latido cardíaco normal. Tienes que hacerte otro en mejores condiciones y varios exámenes de sangre para tener el estudio completo, pero es seguro que estás embarazada.

Presionó unos botones y quitó el aparato, luego le dio a Emmett unos pañuelos desechables y él le quitó los restos de gel del abdomen a su esposa. Un poco después les entregaron unas pequeñas imágenes del bebé y recibieron otras felicitaciones antes de salir de ahí. Carlisle los acompañó hasta donde una enfermera tomó muestras de sangre que les servirían para ver las condiciones generales de Rosalie, todo el tiempo los dos hombres iban hablando animadamente, pero Rose se quedó callada.

- Ten. –le entregó Carlisle a la joven una receta. – Inicia con esas vitaminas hoy mismo, mañana pueden venir por sus resultados, si quieren pueden mostrármelos, pero de ahora en adelante el manejo lo debe dar un ginecólogo y de preferencia un nutriólogo también, para controlar tu peso. –hizo una pausa y Emmett asintió, pero ahí los dos se dieron cuenta de que Rose distaba mucho de parecer feliz. - ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlos?

- ¿Puedes guardar el secreto? No quiero que los chicos lo sepan aún. –pidió la joven y él asintió. – Y gracias… -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa forzada y abrazó por un instante a Carlisle antes de separarse y dar un par de pasos en dirección de la salida.

- Gracias, Carlisle. –dijo Emmett con sinceridad en la voz, todavía muy contento por la noticia y seguro de que la actitud de Rosalie se debía al shock. El médico asintió y los vio marcharse sin estar muy seguro de si todo estaba bien. – Voy a esperar un rato a que se te pase la impresión antes de darte vueltas en el aire. –le dijo a su esposa riendo y le abrió la puerta del auto.

Rosalie se quedó callada mirando las imágenes del pequeño bebé que crecía en su cuerpo, sin estar segura de qué pensar o sentir en lo absoluto, nada más agradeció que Emmett le estuviera dando algo de tiempo antes de iniciar a cuestionarla. Cuando llegaron a su casa ella le dijo que estaba cansada y él sin dudarlo la cargó hasta la cama, donde le dio un beso en los labios y otro en el vientre, luego la dejó para ir a buscar información sobre cosas del y para el bebé, ella lo agradeció, pues así fue libre de cubrirse el rostro con una almohada y empezar a llorar.

**ROSE POV**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando, pero los ojos me ardían y suspiraba de manera inconsciente una y otra vez. Por fortuna Emmett no estaba aquí para verme, porque no lo entendería. La verdad hubiera preferido casi cualquier cosa antes de enterarme que tenía unos cuatro meses de embarazo en ese momento, pero nada podía hacer para cambiarlo.

De repente escuché sus pasos aproximarse y me puse de pie, casi corrí al baño para lavarme la cara, si él me veía así… sólo empeoraría las cosas. Me mojé el rostro y un poco el nacimiento del cabello una y otra vez y cuando por fin entró en la habitación tomé la toalla para secarme.

- Ya despertaste. Encontré un montón de cosas para el bebé pero primero tenemos que saber si es niño o niña. –me dijo emocionado, yo terminé de secarme y le di la espalda buscando una crema, la tomé y empecé a ponérmela en la cara. - ¿Crees que mañana puedan decirlo? –cuestionó esperando que mi entusiasmo apareciera, pero no estaba ni cerca de algo así.

- No lo sé. –respondí con sinceridad mirándome en el espejo y me vi los ojos rojos e hinchados, él también lo notó.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? –me preguntó tomándome del hombro, respiré profundo y lo vi a los ojos. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…? –pronunció con cuidado.

- Tengo que asimilarlo, Emmett. No lo esperaba. –contesté y fui a sentarme en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿No quieres al bebé? –preguntó con incredulidad, dejando por ahí las hojas que llevaba en la mano, donde alcancé a ver varias imágenes de cunas. – Pero siempre quisiste que tuviéramos niños, desde adolescentes… tú lo deseabas ¿ya no lo quieres?

- No así, no ahora. –contesté y vi el matiz de ira en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede no ser un buen momento? Somos jóvenes, ganamos buen dinero, estamos casados ¡dime por qué! –demandó alzándome la voz.

- Porque no. Así no. –le hablé sin poder explicarme bien.

- Eso no es una explicación ¿cómo no puedes querer a tu bebé? Pero no importa, es mi hijo también y voy a hacer todo por cuidarlo. –su tono sombrío me asustó.

- Claro, cuídalo tú porque yo no soy capaz de hacerlo. –le reproché poniéndome de pie, aunque la verdad sólo estaba enojada conmigo.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿No quieres perder tu figura? ¿Es que no quieres engordar y perder tu trabajo de modelo?

- ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! –le grité sin comprender cómo si me conocía tan bien podía equivocarse tanto.

- ¡Explícame! Necesito saber dónde estamos, Rosalie, porque obviamente no pensamos igual ahora y es algo importante, está la vida de nuestro bebé de por medio.

- Exacto, es la vida de nuestro bebé. Y yo he hecho todo mal. –murmuré comenzando a llorar otra vez, sentándome de nuevo en la cama.

- Rose, acabamos de enterarnos…

- Sí. Dieciocho semanas después. –pronuncié con cuidado. – Piensa en los últimos cinco meses ¿cuántas veces salimos y tomé alcohol? ¿Cuántos kilos perdí? ¿Cuántas vitaminas no consumí? Cuando me resfrié en invierno tomé muchas pastillas, Emmett. Es la vida de nuestro bebé y no he hecho nada más que lastimarlo. –le confesé la verdadera razón de mi miedo, de que no deseara estar embarazada.

- Rose… -suspiró al fin comprendiendo y se arrodilló delante de mí. – Tú no podías saber que él ya estaba ahí. Sólo ten algo de confianza, va a estar bien. Tú eres muy fuerte. –alzó una mano y me acarició el rostro, en sus ojos vi reflejada la preocupación, pero no supe si fue por mí, por el niño o por los dos.

- Lo siento, Emmett, lo siento tanto… si algo le pasa… no podría soportarlo. –sin pensarlo ni un segundo más lo abracé, necesitaba sentirlo muy cerca de mí.

- Tranquila. –murmuró en mi oído acariciándome la espalda. – Todo va a estar bien.

Ese día lo pasamos juntos, sin hacer nada, él me dio consuelo y yo traté de ser fuerte, de pensar que las cosas saldrían bien como él lo aseguraba. Por la noche intenté comer… aunque no lo logré y eso me quitó las esperanzas de nuevo. Así pasé la noche despierta entre sus brazos pensando, y preguntándome, si no le habría hecho daño ya a mi bebé, siquiera antes de conocerlo.

**FIN ROSE POV**

******&...&...**

A la mañana siguiente fueron a recoger los resultados de los estudios y se los mostraron a Carlisle, él les dijo que Rose tenía anemia, lo cual era por su mala alimentación. Pero también le aseguró que sus hormonas estaban en niveles adecuados para continuar el embarazo. Ella le preguntó qué tanto podría estar afectando su pérdida de peso al bebé… y él le dijo que no era experto en eso, pero que lo más seguro era que el niño se encontrara bien, pues tomaba de ella lo que necesitaba, que de cierta forma era un parásito que la estaba haciendo perder peso y que estaba a tiempo de remediar eso.

Después fueron con la ginecóloga, ella miró los estudios y compartió la opinión de Carlisle, luego le retiró el implante anticonceptivo que obviamente no hizo bien su trabajo y le realizó otro ultrasonido. Finalmente la conclusión fue que su bebé se veía bien y que el único punto a tratar era que siguiera con las vitaminas y se esforzara al máximo por comer. Al terminar las sugirió una consulta a nutrición y la nutrióloga le dio una dieta especial que la ayudaría.

Con todo eso ambos se tranquilizaron lo suficiente para sentirse felices y compartir las noticias. Organizaron para esa misma noche una reunión con todos sus amigos y los padres de Edward. Cuando se los dijeron todos pasaron por un instante de sorpresa, pues lo último que se les ocurrió es que ellos fueran los primeros en volverse papá y mamá, pero al poco tiempo compartieron su alegría.

Los siguientes meses fueron tiempo de ajuste y nuevas rutinas. Emmett se enfocó en cuidar de Rosalie y de tener todo listo para la llegada de su bebé, la cual pronto supieron sería una niña. Con ayuda de todos sus amigos decoraron la habitación destinada para ella y compraron ropa, juguetes, pañales y todo lo que se les pudo ocurrir. Rosalie luchó cada día por alimentarse, siguió la dieta especial de la mejor forma posible y poco a poco subió algunos kilos, los cuales se concentraron exclusivamente en su vientre, donde según le dijeron en cada revisión crecía su bebé de manera lenta, pero aceptable. También intentó cuidar sus actividades y se retiró casi por completo del taller, sólo continuó modelando una nueva línea de ropa para mujeres embarazadas que le ofrecieron desde que su estado comenzó a notarse. Todo marchó tranquilo por largo tiempo, hasta una noche.

**ROSALIE POV**

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí. Esa noche me gustaba cómo lucía, apenas llegaba a casa luego de pasarme todo el día con Alice y Bella, Emmett estaba en la cocina cortando un poco de flan y fresas para que cenara. Llevaba puesto un vestido ligero, apenas a la rodilla que por la espalda enmarcaba bien mi cintura y de perfil dejaba ver mi vientre abultado, no era tan grande aun, pero según todas las mediciones de los médicos me faltaban ocho o nueve semanas todavía para que el embarazo fuera de término, así que había tiempo.

Me quité el maquillaje con cuidado y cepillé mi cabello, entonces, Emmett llegó con una bandeja con dos platos y dos vasos. La ración enorme de comida y el refresco de cola eran suyos, claro, el flan con fresas y el vaso con jugo, míos. Lo besé en los labios y fui a la cama, donde él colocó la bandeja en el centro y nos preparamos para cenar en un improvisado día de campo en nuestra habitación.

- ¿Cansada? –inquirió unos minutos después.

- No mucho. –sonreí y probé una fresa más. Últimamente me era más fácil comer por las noches, las náuseas sólo me asaltaban ya en las mañanas.

- ¿Mañana vas a ir al juego?

- Claro. –sonreí aunque me ponía nerviosa ir al estadio a ver cómo lo golpeaban, pero odiaba en verdad quedarme en casa a hacer lo mismo por televisión.

- ¿Estás segura de que aún puedes? –preguntó inquieto.

- Claro que sí, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que sea. –repliqué con firmeza y me llevé una mano al vientre al sentir algo extraño.

- ¿Se está moviendo?

- Sí. Se siente extraño. –fruncí el seño conforme la sensación se pasaba a mi espalda.

- ¿Extraño? ¿Crees que le pase algo? –vi la preocupación en su rostro y sonreí para tranquilizarlo, fue más por instinto que una respuesta consciente.

- No. En realidad… ya se está pasando. –suspiré y dejé el plato en la bandeja, no tenía mucha hambre y por temor a que fuera la comida, prefería no seguir.

- ¿Segura que no quieres más? –cuestionó y asentí. – Está bien. –él también dejó su plato y fruncí el seño.

- Sigue cenando. Tienes que comer bien para mañana. –tomé su plato se lo devolvía, luego, tomé mi vaso con jugo. Muchas veces el que por lo menos tomara algo, lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente.

Emmett me sonrió y siguió cenando, yo me terminé el líquido sin decirle que la sensación extraña se había presentado de nuevo. Poco después nos fuimos a dormir. Me tardé un poco en conciliar al sueño, pero al final pude hacerlo. No supe cuánto tiempo después abrí los ojos estremecida por el dolor en mi cintura, la espalda, el vientre, las piernas. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quedé quieta esperando que se pasara. Esperar fue eterno, pero finalmente, sucedió y todo estuvo calmado otra vez… el silencio en la habitación, la suave respiración de Emmett en mi oído, su brazo a mi alrededor… mi bebé moviéndose, pero estaba asustada y preferí despertarlo. Me giré en medio de su abrazo y murmuré su nombre varias veces acariciándole el rostro.

- ¿Rose? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó adormilado.

- Me duele… no sé qué pasa. –contesté con sinceridad y eso terminó de despertarlo, se sentó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué te duele? ¿Y la bebé?

- Ya se me pasó… tal vez no es nada, ella está tranquila, pero la siento moverse un poco.

- Hay que llamar a la doctora e ir al hospital. –me dijo y se puso de pie para tomar el teléfono.

No estaba muy segura de que fuera necesario tanto alboroto, pero al hablar con la ginecóloga ella coincidió con Emmett y acabamos yendo a la sala de urgencias, donde ella se reuniría con nosotros. Dijo que probablemente todo estaba bien, pero que prefería asegurarse. En el camino y mientras la esperamos, ya con una bata de hospital puesta y Emmett de mi mano al lado de la camilla, tuve el mismo dolor otras tres veces y fue muy fácil darme cuenta de que en cada ocasión el vientre se me ponía duro. Lo que me tranquilizó fue saber que el corazón de mi bebé latía de manera normal según me dijo quien me revisó al llegar.

- Buenos días. –nos saludó la ginecóloga cuando llegó, más o menos cerca del amanecer. – Cuéntame qué sucede.

Le relaté todos los detalles desde la noche anterior mientras Emmett recibía una llamada, seguramente del trabajo, porque ya se le había hecho tarde. Cuando terminé de hablar la doctora me revisó y luego fuimos a hacer un ultrasonido. Emmett volvió a tomarme de la mano y me dijo que todo estaba controlado e iba a quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

- Rosalie, vas a tener que internarte, por lo menos unos días. –me dijo la ginecóloga cuando se me pasó otro dolor. – La bebé está bien, pero me temo que estás en trabajo de parto.

- ¡Es muy pronto! –se quejó Emmett exaltado.

- Sí, por eso quiero que se quede. Le van a poner suero con medicinas para intentar detenerlo y madurar un poco los pulmones de la niña, sólo en caso de que nazca pronto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? –cuestioné con lágrimas en los ojos, asustada porque mi comportamiento finalmente la estuviera dañando, porque a pesar de mis esfuerzos mi cuerpo me traicionara.

- Nada, Rosalie, estas cosas pasan. Pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible. –sonrió y me tomó la mano un momento, yo asentí, aunque no pude dejar de llorar.

Las siguientes horas fueron un poco caóticas. Me pusieron el suero y me subieron a la habitación, el dolor continuó, pero a intervalos más largos y menos fuerte, por lo menos eso me dio confianza. Emmett no se me despegó ni un momento, pero cuando fue muy evidente que necesitaríamos cosas para estar ahí un tiempo, pensamos en llamarle a los chicos, así no tendría que quedarme sola mientras él iba a casa. Sin embargo, la intuición de Alice se nos adelantó y fue ella quien llamó preocupada.

- ¿Alice? –contesté extrañada porque aún era temprano.

- ¿Están bien? No pude dormir… y pensé mucho en ti… -me confesó.

- Algo así… -respiré profundo pensando un segundo antes de hablar para plantearle las cosas de manera correcta. – Estamos en el hospital. Me internaron porque inició el trabajo de parto, quieren detenerlo.

- Rose… lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo está la bebé?

- Está bien. Pero nos vamos a quedar aquí unos días y Emmett necesita ir por cosas…

- Jasper y yo vamos para allá. Le aviso a Bella y a Edward ¿quieres que llevemos algo? –me ofreció en un torrente de palabras apresuradas.

- Gracias. Con su presencia y que le avisen a los chicos es suficiente.

- Te veo en un rato. Y ten calma, todo va a salir bien.

- Gracias. Te veo luego.

Colgué y suspiré, porque ella no se oía con la confianza que quiso proyectar y la duda en su voz me asustó más que cualquier otra cosa.

**FIN ROSE POV**

******&...&...**

Los siguientes dos días estuvieron llenos de tensión para ellos. Emmett se ausentó por completo de todas sus actividades para estar a l lado de su esposa. El resto de sus amigos los visitaron diario llevando globos, flores y sonrisas, aunque a Alice le costaba más trabajo que al resto disimular que tenían confianza en que todo saliera bien, porque no la tenía. Rosalie observó siempre con atención a su amiga y notó la renuencia en cada sonrisa y cada palabra de aliento, pero nunca tuvo el valor de pedirle que fuera sincera.

- Me preocupa la preocupación de Alice. –le dijo Emmett a Rosalie cuando se quedaron solos por la noche.

- A mí también. –contestó con mucha sinceridad. – Emmett… otra vez… -le murmuró después cuando sintió una nueva contracción formarse en su interior, sólo que esta vez, más fuerte que las que tuvo los últimos dos días.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó cuando la poner la mano sobre su vientre pudo también percibir que en esta ocasión todo fue distinto.

- No sé… -habló y luego de esperar unos segundos, todo pasó y pudo relajarse, aunque no mucho. - ¿Crees que debamos llamarle a la ginecóloga?

- Sí, Rose, prefiero eso…. –iba a darle más explicaciones, pero ella volvió a apretarle la mano, estremecida por otra repentina contracción. – La voy a llamar.

- Espera. –susurró no queriendo que se le alejara mientras tenía dolor.

Luego de un minuto pasó y él le llamó a la médico, quien prometió iba a llamar al hospital para que tuvieran todo listo y que ella iba en camino, también advirtió que quizás su niña nacería esa noche. Cuando Emmett le dijo a Rose, ella comenzó a llorar pensando en lo pequeña que era aún su bebé y lo difícil que sería que lograra vivir si nacía así.

Se quedaron esperando poco más de media hora, con una enfermera que entraba y salía a periodos regulares mientras las contracciones se hicieron más frecuentes, más fuertes y duraron más tiempo. Rosalie comenzó a no poder soportarlas bien y con cada nueva oleada de dolor tenía que concentrarse en no gritar.

Cuando llegó la ginecóloga, acompañada del pediatra, revisó a Rosalie y puso expresión seria, luego, miró al otro médico y a la enfermera y asintió, la enfermera se marchó y el pediatra se quedó. Eso fue más que suficiente para que la pareja supiera que lo peor estaba por suceder.

- Rosalie, Emmett, la niña va a nacer. Tenemos que pasarte a una sala especial. Ya no hay forma de detenerlo.

- Yo me voy a encargar de la bebé. Como les expliqué antes va a tener que pasar a terapia intensiva neonatal.

- No quiero… no quiero que sea ahora… -murmuró Rose como si sus deseos tuvieran alguna inferencia en el asunto, desafortunadamente no era así.

- ¿Ya no hay nada más que hacer? –preguntó Emmett con la desolación escrita en el rostro. Antes de que pudieran contestarle entraron dos camilleros para llevar a Rosalie a la sala de partos.

- Vamos a hacer todo para que su hija esté bien. –aseguró el pediatra y él asintió y dejó un beso en la frente de Rosalie, como si con eso pudiera hacer la pena de su mujer un poco más llevadera.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde todo estaba listo. En el lugar especial para que nacieran los bebés se encontraba Rose colocada para que la niña viniera al mundo, al ginecóloga la guiaba con instrucciones, Emmett a su lado le sostenía la mano y el pediatra esperaba paciente con una incubadora lista al lado, mientras, dos enfermeras verificaban que todo estuviera en orden.

- Una vez más, Rose. Será la última. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. –le dijo muy segura la médico.

- Vamos, Rosie, tenemos que conocerla ya. Ella quiere conocernos. –le murmuró Emmett que tenía pesar por la situación de la bebé y también por el dolor de su esposa.

Rosalie respiró profundo y con la siguiente contracción se esforzó al máximo para ayudar a su niña a nacer, no podía hacer nada para mantenerla segura dentro de su cuerpo, por lo menos se esforzaría para que no sufriera nada. Unos segundos después pudo sentir que salía de su cuerpo y de repente, ya nada dolió más.

- Ya está aquí. –le anunció la doctora lo que fue obvio.

Hubo unos momentos de tenso silencio mientras contaron el cordón umbilical y el pediatra la recibió, porque todos esperaban un llanto que nunca se hizo llegar. La ginecóloga continuó con Rosalie hasta que terminó de verificar que todo con ella estaba bien, entonces, se acercó al pediatra y pudo ver cómo le ponía un tubo en la garganta a la niña para que respirara, pues nunca lo hizo sola. Después, se fue con ella dentro de la incubadora dándole a su colega una mirada significativa, él no tenía tiempo en ese momento para explicar el estado de su pequeña paciente que moría.

- Van a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla. –les dijo viéndolos a los ojos. – ahora su estado es delicado, pero lo hiciste muy bien, Rosalie. –se acercó y le hizo una caricia en el rostro lleno de lágrimas. – en tu cuerpo todo está normal ahora. Van a venir a llevarte a la habitación y cuando dejen estable a su bebé, van a ir a avisarles. Yo voy a llenar algunos formularios ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes? –quiso saber con amabilidad, pero tanto Rose como Emmett negaron, no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer por ellos en ese momento.

Muy pronto Rosalie estuvo de nuevo en su habitación y todo se veía como algo irreal. Menos de una hora antes estuvieron ahí con su bebé aún segura dentro de su cuerpo y ahora ni siquiera sabían si continuaba con vida o no. Con ese pensamiento su llanto silencioso se llenó de suspiros involuntarios y Emmett quiso consolarla, pero no pudo.

Él también se encontraba más allá de las palabras, de hacer cualquier cosa para parecer fuerte, porque se sentía todo menos eso. Así que se limitó a recostar la cabeza en el abdomen, ahora plano, de Rosalie, él sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, ella acostada, y se permitió derramar lágrimas que se perdieron en el edredón. La joven sólo atinó a acariciarle el cabello una y otra vez.

**&...&...**

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

- ¿Estás bien? –escuchó Rose la voz de Emmett desde la entrada de la recámara, ella estaba en el otro extremo mirando por la ventana.

- Sólo pensaba. –contestó girándose para verlo y quitándose las lágrimas del rostro con una mano.

- Pues puedes estar pensando y no estar bien. –se acercó y la besó en los labios, a su alrededor los colores alegres que mucho tiempo atrás escogieron pensando en su niña resplandecían con la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana.

- Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me preocupé porque esta recámara quedara perfecta y tonto que fue… cómo lo veo ahora y… -no pudo seguir hablando porque un nudo le cortó la voz.

- Ya Rose… no pienses en eso. Ni siquiera creo que debas estar aquí. Nada más lo haces para seguir torturándote, lo que pasó no se puede cambiar. Mejor vamos a desayunar. –le besó la frente y sin esperar una confirmación la tomó de la mano y la haló fuera con delicadeza.

Rosalie se dejó llevar y utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta, luego, se concentró en desear comer pues si bien tan pronto como terminó el embarazo sus náuseas se marcharon, hasta la fecha todavía luchaba contra no tener hambre. Por más que buscaba las cosas que antes le fascinaban y por más que deseaba ganar más peso, no le era posible hacerlo… porque su pena era mayor.

- ¿Todos confirmaron que vendrán? –le preguntó él por hacer conversación mientras se sentaban a la mesa donde ya estaba todo servido para los dos.

- Sí. Incluso Esme y Carlisle. –sonrió un poco y le dio un sorbo a la taza de café.

- Hoy te ves más triste de lo usual… y eso me preocupa y me extraña ¿por qué hoy? –dijo él directamente pensando en que no tenía sentido postergar la plática.

- Hoy es uno de esos días en los que no puedo creer… nada. Me despierto aquí y de alguna forma es como si todavía estuviera sola en mi departamento de antes. Pero todo es diferente… no lo sé Emmett… hoy me siento… demasiado nerviosa. –suspiró y fijó la vista en la taza con líquido negro.

- Algunas veces no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo entenderte. –replicó él y se puso de pie antes de marcharse sin dedicarle una última mirada.

**&...&...**

- Espero no la despertemos… -dijo Bella cuando tocó el timbre.

Edward a su lado rió, ella siempre preocupada por ser inoportuna. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Jasper y Alice cargando, también, algunas bolsas con regalos y al final Esme y Carlisle hacían lo mismo. Un minuto más tarde Emmett abrió la puerta y todos le sonrieron al saludarlo y abrazarlo, estaban felices por él y por Rose.

- Adelante. Están arriba. –les indicó una vez terminaron las felicitaciones y todos subieron las escaleras.

Encontraron la habitación que pintaron juntos para la bebé con la puerta abierta. Ahí de pie caminando de un lado a otro con suavidad estaba Rosalie con su hija en brazos… por fin. Se acercaron para rodearla y ver por primera vez a esa niña que era la sobrina de todos. Ellos no la conocían pues hasta ese día estuvo en una incubadora luchando constantemente por su vida, por fin, parecía que todo iba bien. Aún se veía pequeña, pero sus ojos azules y despiertos miraban hacia todos lados, como si los mirara con intención. Pensaron que era hermosa, con el color de ojos y de cabello de Rosalie, pero los rizos de Emmett.

Lentamente se turnaron para sostenerla un poco, apenas unos minutos cada quien, pues entendían que no había nada más en el mundo que deseara Rosalie que tenerla acunada contra su pecho ese día en que por fin… podía iniciar su vida con ella y Emmett.

- Estamos acaparando a su hija. –dijo Alice en tono alegre. – Ven, Emmett, entra. –le indicó más bien como una orden mientras le devolvía la niña a Rosalie y tomaba una cámara fotográfica de las manos de Jasper. – Ponte con ellas, quiero la primera foto oficial de ustedes en casa.

Él vio a su amiga y después a Rosalie. Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta sin sentir toda la felicidad que debía pues esa mañana le dejó un mal sabor de boca, seguía cuestionándose si en verdad él era lo que Rosalie necesitaba, si ella no sería más feliz sola…

- Si no le damos gusto, se va a poner de malas. Ven. –le dijo Rosalie sonriendo un poco, sincera pero temerosa. Luego, sostuvo a su bebé con un solo brazo y le extendió la otra mano como una petición silenciosa de perdón.

Ella sabía que a veces sus emociones la traicionaban. Amaba a Emmett, siempre fue así y jamás cambiaría, pero a veces se sentía agobiada. Todo lo del embarazo, el parto prematuro y los dos meses de ir a visitar a su bebé a la incubadora… fueron para ella como un día nada más y todavía a veces le era difícil asimilarlo. Pero ella amaba su vida.

Él dio sin pensarlo un par de pasos y le tomó la mano, luego se acercó más y le besó los labios, aceptando cualquier tregua, entendiendo que Rosalie estaba arrepentida por las palabras que se malinterpretaron y que lo amaba.

Se sonrieron viéndose a los ojos como si no hubiera nadie presente, como si nada más ellos dos en todo el universo existieran… pero al mismo tiempo el pequeña cuerpo de su hija entre los dos les indicaba que ahora tenían una prueba tangible de su amor… ella estaría ahí por siempre y eso los alegró más que nada jamás

**...fiN.**

* * *

Hello! disculpen la etern epera! Tuve problemas definiendo si el final sería feliz o no, pero con un poco de ayuda... aquí está! _Mil gracias a todas por leer, por comentar, por estar aquí_. Espero podamos leernos pronto. ahora sí es el final definitivo de esta historia, pero comencé otra, será muhco más corta y sólo de Rose y Emmett... se me ocurrió escuchando I love the way you lie de Rihanna y Eminem... así que ya se darán una idea de qué trata. empeza´re a publicarla en cuanto vaya muy avanzada para evitar esperas interminables! _De nuevo mil gracias y se cuidan muchísimo!_! Abrazos! Y si tienen un minuto les pido un comentario final! **Grax!**


End file.
